Priestess Sakura: The Trials Of Destiny
by Ruby1235
Summary: Now a priestess, Sakura's ready to take on her destiny... well almost ready! She is thrown into her priestess training, and hoping to finish it so she can accept her destiny with nothing her holding her back. However, she soon finds out that the trials she is going to have to go through are a lot harder to handle than she thought. Can she handle it? (SASUXSAKU MAIN)(NARU/HINA)
1. What Is So Important?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've finally started up this story! For those of you who are new to Priestess Sakura, make sure you read Priestess Sakura: The Beginning before you read this story! This is the second part of the Priestess Sakura series! For those of you who want to stay connected with me through social media/my blog, my accounts are on the bottom of this chapter! Thank you all ahead of time for reading this story, it means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

 _Walking down a long winding road, Sakura's eyes moved around, in an almost slow motion way. "Where am I?" She questioned aloud, her voice seeming to ring out. The dirt road she was on, had trees on either side, and flowers all around. The sky above her was a pretty bright blue, and there were no clouds in sight. This was all familiar to her. Every time her eyes moved, everything was slow, and it was almost too bright to look at. The sound of a bell hit her ears, and at that she stopped walking. "Where did that come from?"_

 _She was met with silence, and frowned. Feeling like this was too familiar to her._ _I've been here before._ _She thought, as she looked down the long winding road ahead of her, it seemed like something was different. Everything was the same, but there was something… something in the air that wasn't right. The ring of the bell happened again, and it seemed to come from behind her. Even though she told herself not to turn, her body turned anyways, and she found herself looking at the purple moon up in the sky. Except this time she didn't let it mesmerize her. "No!" She exclaimed loudly, and then everything went black._

Her eyes snapped open, and Sakura took in an unsteady breath. Feeling her heart race inside of her, she had to keep doing her deep breathing in hopes of slowing it down. Pushing her hair off her hot face, she closed her eyes, and continued her breathing. _I had that dream before. That first night home from the mission to find the scroll for the box. It was the exact same dream. Except… I wasn't able to stop my self the first time I had it, and tonight… I stopped it. Is it because I'm priestess now? …I don't know._

Opening her eyes again, she glanced to her side where Sasuke slept soundly. _Would it be ridiculous of me to wake him up? I need to talk about this, and he's right here…_ Deciding against waking Sasuke up, as he had a long day working with the others. Sakura sighed, and pushed the comforter and sheets off of her. Getting out of bed, she stretched her arms up, and looked to the clock. It was a little past four in the morning. _I have to meet with my team in Tsunade's office around noon. If I leave now, I can get some work in the hospital done._

Her eyes glanced back to her bed, where Sasuke was sleeping. His expression showed a vulnerability that she could only pick up on occasionally when he was awake. It made her smile. Turning to go to her closet, she already started at the buttons of her nightgown. _I can do pre-rounds on the patients we have from the battle, and I might be able to get in a surgery or two before noon. I can talk to Sasuke later._

 **A little past noon**

"Shut the hell up!" Was the loud voice of the fifth Hokage. Her tone showed that she was border lining going on a full rage. Her reason for her anger? That was simple. Team Seven was in her office today.

Currently, Sakura had an wrapped around Naruto's neck, and her other hand was holding Sai close to her face. She had been yelling at the both of them. Sasuke, was the only one not tangled in the mess, but had been the source of what had started Naruto and Sai into an angry argument. After Tsunade's outburst, the four of them were frozen, and staring at her in silence.

"For goodness sake!" Tsunade exclaimed, her eyes narrowed at the four. "All I was doing is calling you here to tell you that you have to take your damn team picture! But, I can't even get that out of my mouth, because you four are so damn loud!"

"I'm not the one being strangled by Sakura right now," Sasuke pointed out, his arms crossed, as he looked plainly to the Hokage. "Or doing any of the yelling."

"Well the almighty Uchiha thinks he's so damn special," Sai scoffed at Sasuke's words. "Nothing is ever his fault."

For once Naruto nodded in agreement with Sai. His eyes going to Sasuke as well. "Yeah teme, you are not that special."

Growling at Naruto and Sai, Sasuke's eyes left the Hokage, and formed a glare at his male teammates direction. "Naruto, don't call me that," he started, before his eyes went to Sai. "And I never said I was special!"

Then that started the three arguing again. Sakura's patience was already worn thin, and she yelled out after a moment. Tightening her arm around Naruto's neck, tightening her hold on Sai's caller, her eyes went to Sasuke. "Would you just stop starting the arguments?!"

Seeing this start more bickering, Tsunade had only one thought. _I cannot stand Team Seven!_ Slamming her hands down on her desk, she stood up quickly. "Be quiet now! Sakura, let go of Naruto and Sai! Sasuke, stop starting the arguments! Sai and Naruto, stop retaliating like children! I want you all out of my office in the next three seconds, or so help me-" She didn't have to finish as they left at that moment. Sitting back down in her chair, her eyes flickered to Kakashi and Yamato, who had said nothing since they had got into the office with their team.

Yamato laughed shakily at Tsunade's irritated look, and Kakashi just rubbed the back of his neck, before speaking. "Yeah, they're getting along skills are still at work."

"I'm glad to know there hasn't been any progress in your team's ability to cooperate," Tsunade bit back sarcastically. Sighing first, then rubbing her forehead. Her temples throbbed, and she was certain her blood pressure was through the roof.

"Well, it's not like we've had much time to let the team bond since Sasuke came back," Yamato pointed out, sensing the Hokage was still very much irritated. "The battle with the people coming after Sakura was just two days ago. Then five days before that, half of the team was still on the mission to retrieve the scroll that Sakura was looking for. Even with those five days when they were all here, it wasn't exactly a good time to have a 'get along or else' lecture with them."

"I understand that," Tsunade said, clearly still annoyed. "But, this was going on long before that mission. When Sasuke came back, it seems to have just gotten worse now that there is four them wanting to kill each other instead of just three."

Kakashi and Yamato were quiet, before Kakashi finally spoke. "We can try to drill it into them next time we can have them all together. The past couple days just haven't been a good time," he offered the last part to excuse them not having done so already.

"Just go," Tsunade growled lowly, clearly not in the mood for excuses.

"What about the team picture?" Yamato asked.

"Once your team can get along for more than the five minutes it'll take to set up and take the picture, we'll talk about that," Tsunade said, crossing her arms. "But, until then, I don't want to have to see Team Seven unless it's a damn emergency."

"Right," Yamato said, laughing slowly, as he and Kakashi moved to leave.

Once outside, the two could already hear the arguing coming from their team towards the bottom of the Hokage tower. "This is just as bad as the day that Sasuke came back."

"I agree," Yamato said, hearing Sakura's irritated sounding yell. "It doesn't look like Sakura's in the mindset of properly mediating their fighting either-" He was interrupted by a chorus of "ow's" being heard below. Then the arguing stopped cold.

Continuing down the stairs, their team was in their view now. The male members of the team were kneeling down, holding their heads. Sakura stood by them, arms crossed, eyes closed, and a big frown on her face.

"Or maybe she's just fine," Yamato said, chuckling at how normal it was to see the fighting being settled down by the pink haired female on their team.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs, Kakashi smirked under his mask. "It sure is a sight to see that the guys on the team seem to be showed up by our female member, yet again."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed in starting protest. "I helped Sakura fight against the enemy a couple days ago!"

"It's hardly fair of you to say that she showed us up," Sai added.

"We're doing a fine job," Sasuke growled in agreement.

Sakura hummed, smiled, and opened her eyes. Her smile grew into a smirk at the sight of the irritated looks on her teammates faces. "Awww, that is the sound of your male ego's getting stomped on by my awesomeness."

"Why'd you have to hit me too?" Sasuke asked, finally standing up from where he was kneeling on the ground. His hand still rubbing the area where she had hit him.

"Oh, that's adorable," Sakura started, smiling as she let her hand rest on the side of Sasuke's face, before she continued. "That you think that I'm going to give you special treatment just because you're my boyfriend." She laughed then. "The only special treatment here, is that I didn't hit you that hard. And that wasn't because you're my boyfriend, it's because you weren't the one screaming in my ears."

Hearing that made Naruto and Sai start laughing, Sasuke stepped away from Sakura's hand, and growled at Naruto and Sai's laughter. "You two idiots better shut up or-"

"Alright," Yamato interrupted before anything else could be said. "It looks like that because you four still can't get along for more than two minutes, Tsunade is going to reschedule the team picture… again."

"What? So are we taking it tomorrow then?" Sasuke asked, dropping his hand from his head. The pain from Sakura's hit, faded away. Seeing Naruto and Sai still rubbing their heads, he could tell Sakura really didn't hit him nearly as hard. "We were supposed to take it yesterday, but she postponed it to today. So is this a starting trend or something?"

"More like, she postponed it yesterday, because like today, you four were arguing the whole time we were in her office," Kakashi corrected, an eyebrow raised. "She says you all can't take it until you get along long enough to not cause problems for it."

"Cool. So we are never taking it then," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Planning to continue, but a feeling of being watched hit her. Her eyes narrowed, and she spun around. Just in time to catch a kunai by it's handle, barely an inch before the point of its blade would have got her right in-between her eyebrows. Not even half a second more passed, when she had knelt down. Sliding three shuriken out of her pouch on her hip, and threw them in the direction the kunai came from.

"Hey!" It was Konohamaru's protesting voice that was heard first, followed by his teammates. The three shuriken had hit just above their heads on the wooden fence behind them. "You could have hit us!"

"Exactly. I _could have_ hit you," Sakura retorted, standing up straight, as she flipped the kunai she had caught in her hand. Catching the handle each time. "You intentionally threw this kunai at me. So, I suggest you give me a reason why I shouldn't return the favor in the next three seconds, or so help me, I _won't_ be missing this time."

Despite her threat, Konohamaru grinned. "Everyone in my year, has been saying how cool you were fighting a couple days ago. I was just testing to see if it was true."

A vein throbbed out in Sakura's forehead at Konohamaru's reasoning. "So you thought you would attack me to test out if your genin friends gossip is true?"

The sight of Sakura's border lining angry expression brought nervous expressions on the three genin in front of her. Konohamaru laughed shakily, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't say attack-"

"You brat!" Sakura yelled, spinning around, and throwing the kunai sharply at the three genin. An explosive tag had been added in her spin. So when the three genin took off running, the kunai hit the ground where they had been, and exploded. Seeing the smoke rise from the explosion, Sakura spun back around to face her team, and angrily huffed. "That little shit-"

"Calm down Sakura," Naruto interrupted her, a big grin on his face. "Konohamaru was just seeing if you were as cool as they thought… Which you are. So I don't see how it's that big of a deal-" He froze at the glare Sakura shot his way.

"Want me to throw a kunai at you to test out your cool new abilities?" Sakura asked, propped her hands on her hips, as she glared at Naruto.

Laughing rather shakily, Naruto stepped back away from Sakura. "Not particularly."

It got awkwardly quiet for a moment, before Yamato spoke. "We have training tomorrow. You three need to come with new attitudes."

"Which means, stop with the arguing," Kakashi translated, his eyes sweeping over the team.

"Yeah right," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Sai and Naruto just glared at each other. Sakura was hardly paying them any attention, still angry about Konohamaru and his friends.

Watching their team, Kakashi and Yamato then shared a look. "I can tell that tomorrow will go well," Yamato spoke sarcastically. "They are about as pleasant as ever."

"If only we could have got stuck with a team who actually liked each other," Kakashi added, before he and Yamato disappeared.

As soon as their sensei and captain left, Sasuke sighed, as he looked to Sai and Naruto. "Leave it to you two idiots to get us in trouble."

"It's not my problem," Sai disagreed, his eyes went from Sasuke to Naruto. "It you and Naruto's problem."

"Well, I think you two are the real problem here!" Naruto blew up angrily.

That started the three off arguing. Instead of stopping them, Sakura watched them start fighting, and crossed her arms over her chest. Too annoyed to stop them.

"That's funny," a voice started from behind Sakura, before the person moved to stand beside the pink haired girl. "I heard something like this happened yesterday, and that's why your team didn't get to take your team picture."

"Pretty much," Sakura said, her eyes leaving her arguing teammates, and swept over to look at the person beside her. "Be glad your team can get along Hinata. From what Tsunade is saying, it appears that we'll never get to take our team picture, as she told Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato that she wants us to behave long enough to take it."

"Well, you guys will just be the only team without one then," Hinata laughed, shaking her head, as she looked back from the arguing members of Team Seven. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hell yeah," Sakura replied, her focus on her team now. "I'm leaving…" she trailed off when her voice wasn't even heard by her loud arguing teammates. Rolling her eyes, she turned around. "Let's just go. Chances are they'll probably argue out here until Tsunade comes out, and kicks their asses away from her building."

 **Hinata's apartment**

"Well, at least it didn't take us that long to get our food," Hinata spoke in her usual 'trying to find the positives' voice, that usually annoyed Sakura to no end.

"There's that," Sakura agreed, walking through the doorway of Hinata's apartment. "Of course, there's also how it's hot as hell outside, we had to stand outside for our food, and it's pretty damn unfortunate with how long and Konoha's summers are."

Sighing at Sakura bringing the negative into the conversation, Hinata laughed anyways, and she sat one of their bags of take out food they got on her coffee table. "I'm going to open the windows. You can open the one's in here, and I'll go open the one's in the rest of this place."

Sakura hummed, setting down another bag of takeout food. Her eyes followed Hinata until she left the living room. As soon as Hinata had left, Sakura fell back over one of the arms of the couch. Closing her eyes, she stretched her arms above her head, and yawned.

"Thanks a lot for helping Sakura," Hinata spoke sarcastically when she had walked back into the living room. Finding the pink haired girl didn't open the windows. So she just went to do it herself.

"Anytime Hinata," Sakura replied back, reaching over to their food, she pulled out her soda, and unscrewed the cap.

"Are you going to tell me about what happened when you were in your coma already?" Hinata asked, sitting down on the couch that was opposite to the one Sakura was on. Grabbing her own, much healthier drink, before setting out their food. "We haven't seen each other since your birthday."

"We saw each other yesterday," Sakura corrected, as she grabbed her container of dirty rice, and some chopsticks.

Shaking her head, Hinata grabbed her own rice and chopsticks. "That doesn't count. It was briefly five minutes that we saw each other. You were so distracted that the only thing you actually said to me was to meet you outside the Hokage tower after your meeting with you team today. Which I might add, I thought you'd be in that meeting a lot longer than you were."

"That's because we got kicked out of her office early… like we did yesterday," Sakura replied, eating some of her dirty rice.

Smiling, not at all surprised to hear Team Seven got kicked out of Tsunade's office, Hinata continued. "Anyway, these past two days have been killing me. I want to know what happened."

"I was just busy Hinata," Sakura told her, sipping at her soda. "You were too. The past two days since the battle have been us healing the injured from it. On top of that, I was busy dodging alone time with Tsunade and the elders. They want to sit down and have a meeting about me being a priestess now."

Rolling her eyes, Hinata shook her head again. "Yeah, well Tsunade did tell you that she wanted to meet with you. No secrets, right?"

Laughing at Hinata's tone with her question, Sakura shook her head. "You know that I can't tell Tsunade the full truth. If I did, our good friend Mr. Serious Pants would be toast. And not the good French toast, I mean the burnt kind of toast that you try to eat, but then end up throw away."

"Thanks for the clarification," was Hinata's sarcastic reply.

"Anytime Hinata… Anyway, I know that Tsunade wants to talk about this whole priestess thing. But, I'd like five seconds of trying to figure out where I stand, before having to sit through being roasted by Tsunade and the elders… and most likely the council. Once Tsunade and the elders realize that I don't have good answers, they'll think I'm lying. Which will lead to them sitting me down with the council… or bring to the interrogation unit. Or maybe they'll execute me for being so weird. If they do, I want the electric chair Hinata. Remember that. Because I don't want some lethal injection shit, I want to go out shocking the world."

Staring at Sakura, as she had started laughing, Hinata slapped her hand to her forehead. "They're not going to execute you Sakura. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Which says a lot considering what I've heard come out of your mouth over the years. You can't just jump from them questioning you to execution. That doesn't even make sense."

"I know, but see what I did there?" Sakura asked, grinning. "Electric chair… going out by shocking the world?" She started laughing again.

"And here I thought you would change to being more serious once being a priestess," Hinata said, rolling her eyes at Sakura's lack of taking this seriously.

 _Inner Sakura: Amen Hinata!_

Hearing her Inner agreeing with Hinata, Sakura sighed, and she sobered up her laughter. "Alright already. I just want to laugh, and your stuck with a permanent frown on your face like usual," she said, smirking as that got the sides of Hinata's frown to twitch. _She wants to laugh. That's good enough for me._ "Like I said, I haven't even had time to sit down and process being a priestess myself yet."

"Yeah, well you can deal with Tsunade and the elders some other time," Hinata said, sticking her chopsticks into her rice, before setting it down on the coffee table. Grabbing the container with the sesame chicken in it, she opened it. "I want to know details."

"I haven't really seen Sasuke either," Sakura continued, having not really listened to what Hinata had said. She moved so she was laying back, her head resting on the arm of the couch. "I haven't really gone home to sleep since there was so much healing to do in the hospital. I went home last night, but that was after he had gone to bed-"

"Sakura," Hinata interrupted, a serious expression on her face. "We can talk about how you and Sasuke being separated for more than five minutes makes you feel all sad inside some other time! I want to know details about the day of your birthday!"

"Alright," Sakura said, waiving her hand at Hinata. "And you say I'm the impatient one." She sighed, and grabbed her rice again. Jabbing her chopsticks into the rice. "Where to start… I guess, first of all, I wasn't in a coma exactly."

 **A few hours later**

"It's so damn hot," Sakura complained, feeling sweat on the back of her neck, and it was growingly annoying.

"Yeah, well you talking about how hot it is, isn't making it any cooler," Hinata said, having laid back on the other couch after she and Sakura finished eating.

"Yeah, well I need to complain," Sakura retorted, rubbing her forehead. "I haven't complained that much in the past few days, and it's killing me."

Rolling her eyes, Hinata laughed. "You're so stupid."

"Thanks a lot Hinata," Sakura said, thumbs upping Hinata, as she let her other arm fall to cover her eyes.

A knock on the door was heard, and Hinata sat up. "I wonder who that is," she said before getting up to go to the door. Unlocking the chain lock before she opened it. "Naruto?"

"Hey Hinata," Naruto greeted cheerfully, a big grin on his face at the sight of her. He was in a navy blue t-shirt, and darker grey shorts. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get ice cream with me. It would be nice with how hot is outside."

"Ice cream sounds good right now. But, I haven't even had dinner yet-"

"Come on Hinata. Stop following the rules. Go get some ice cream before dinner," Sakura interrupted the Hyuga girl, sitting up on the couch that had been facing away from the door.

Seeing that Sakura was here, Naruto was slightly taken aback for a moment. His eyes on Sakura, as he tried to form words. "Uh, hi Sakura. You can… come with us if you want."

Shaking her head, Sakura pushed herself up from the couch. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to go home and take a shower," she said, as she walked around the couch. Her eyes back on Hinata. "You're going right?"

Hinata smiled and nodded once, looking to Naruto. "I'm going to go change into a tank top real fast, and then we can go," she told him, before walking across the living room to the hall where her bedroom was on.

When Hinata was gone it was quiet between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto watched Sakura, as she stared back at him. "Are you avoiding me?" He blurted out.

Surprised at his question, Sakura shook her head at him. "No Naruto, I am not avoiding you," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been busy. Every since the battle, I've been at the hospital. Any free time I've had, I've been avoiding Tsunade and the elders."

"Me too," Naruto agreed, and he scratched the side of his head. "Well I haven't been at the hospital. I actually want to stay away from that place for the rest of life… I've been helping the others, um, secure the village- but the point is, I'm avoiding them too."

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura questioned him. "Why have you been avoiding them?"

"They want to talk to me," Naruto started, a frown on his face. "Tsunade told me the day after the battle when she had all of the teams go out to survey around the village. She said the elders wanted to see me with her." Pushing his longer hair out of his eyes, he continued. "I know that they wanted to talk to you too. But, I didn't want to say anything to them, unless you had already talked to them. I didn't want to tell them anything that you don't want them to know."

It was quiet before Sakura smiled, reaching up to his hair, she pulled at a strand of it.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, his hand going to his head where she had pulled the hair. "What was that for?!"

"Your hair is longer like your dad's was. It's easier to pull it now," Sakura explained, still smiling as she rested her hand on his shoulder where his mark was now. Stepping closer to him, she started in a low whisper. "Thank you Naruto. For not saying anything to the elders or Tsunade yet. I would like us to talk together first before either of us talk to them. I think it's important for us to understand before they do."

Naruto nodded once, his eyes on her hand where it rested on his mark. Having noticed Sakura was looking at it. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It just hurt after I woke up in the hospital. The next day I was fine," he told Sakura, his eyes went back to her. "Can I… uh… talk to Hinata about it?"

Smiling at Naruto's want to talk to Hinata, Sakura nodded once. "You are welcome to talk to Hinata about it," she told him, moving her hand from his shoulder, and letting her arm fall to her side. "I've talked to her about it. You can trust her." Was all she said, before moving so she was the one outside Hinata's apartment, and Naruto was inside.

Turning to face Sakura, Naruto spoke. "When will we talk about it?"

Pausing, Sakura thought about his question. "Soon… I promise." Then she started walking to go down the stairs to the bottom floor.

Naruto watched her go, before shutting the door to Hinata's apartment. He moved towards the window in the front of Hinata's apartment. Watching closely, as Sakura made it to the bottom floor. His arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face. _Soon…_

 **Back at the Uchiha house**

Closing the front door, Sakura was surprised she wasn't pestered by the others right away. _That's odd. Is everyone out?_ She thought, looking around to the empty living room. _Of course they shouldn't be gone from the house because of their restriction, I guess they could have got someone from the team to come over._ Moving through the living room, she went up the stairs, and to her bedroom. Going straight to the balcony doors, she opened them. The air in her room was so hot it was suffocating to her.

Her feeling of being sticky and hot from the hot air, made her go to her bathroom. Turning on the water for a shower, she stripped down eagerly, and stepped into the shower. Sighing happily, as the cooler water hit the back of her head. Turning around to face the stream of water, she closed her eyes, and let the water pour over her face. Her thoughts of all she has done over the past few days ran through her head. _What I wouldn't do for just silence in here?_

Then she heard nothing. No more thoughts, just the sound of the water pouring down around her. It was like she pressed the empty button on her mind. _I like this priestess thing._ She wasn't sure how much longer she stood there. But, it wasn't until she felt her head dip lower, making her jerk her head back up. Opening her eyes she stepped back from the stream of water, and wiped the water from her face. "I almost fell asleep," she said lowly to herself, her back up against the wall, and her hand pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I almost just fell asleep in the shower."

 _Saku Inner: Maybe you should focus on cleaning yourself up in here, and relax after get out of the shower. That way you can't drown yourself._

"You're telling me," she said lowly, her eyes widened, as she took a few deep breaths. Then she reached for the shampoo.

Twenty minutes later, she was out of the shower, and wrapping a towel around herself. Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed underwear and a bra from her dresser, and then walked into her closet. Slipping on her undergarments after drying off a bit more, she pulled on a simple pair of grey shorts, and a black racer back tank top. In the mirror, she studied her neck. Three cords were hanging from her neck. _My Angel necklace, the necklace with my parents rings on it… and the new one._ Her hand went to the new necklace. Touching the red crystal made her pause. _I have too many necklaces. I should just take one of them off._

Although she didn't. She left her closet, and walked to her piano. Moving the key cover off, she sat down, and began to play. A peaceful song that came to her mind was what she played out. It wasn't until she was almost finished, that she realized something. _What song am I playing?_ Allowing herself to finish it off until the images of the keys in her mind faded away with the ending of the song. _I've never played that before… I don't even remember learning it…_

 _Inner Sakura: Maybe, you have played it before. You've played a lot of piano in your life._

 _Sakura: But, I feel like this piece is one I wouldn't forget so easily._

 _Inner Sakura: Maybe you'll remember when you learned it… soon._

The tone her inner used, reminded Sakura of the clues that her inner had dropped to her before the mission to go find her parents. It was one that annoyed her to no end. Pulling the cover back over the keys, she stood from the piano bench. Moving to her bed, she froze at something catching her eye at her door.

Sasuke stood there, leaning against the door frame. Appearing to have been standing there a while. "You were in the shower for a long time."

"Yeah, I almost fell asleep in said shower," Sakura replied, nodding her head, as she yawned. "I've never been so exhausted in my-"

Interrupting Sakura by appearing in front of her, Sasuke pushed her back on the bed, and moved so he was on top of her. Keeping her from moving. "I haven't really seen you in the past couple days… or nights." He told her, as he began to deliver kisses slowly down her neck.

"It was only one night technically," Sakura pointed out, finding his kissing her neck to be a welcome distraction. "I was only gone the rest of the day of the battle, and then I was gone yesterday. I slept at home last night. So I was here."

"Yeah, but you didn't come home until after I had gone to sleep," Sasuke replied, continuing his kisses back up her neck. "You were gone before I woke up this morning as well."

"But, I was technically here," Sakura repeated, smiling at his kisses getting back up her neck.

"Still," Sasuke murmured against her neck, stopping the kisses, so he could look back into her eyes. "I missed you."

This made Sakura's smile widen, as her eyes dropped to his lips. "I missed you too," she told him, before pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him. Their kisses grew heated quickly, as it had been a few days since they had been with each other like this.

"Go bother someone else!" The sound of Suigetsu's loud voice from downstairs broke them apart.

"You are the one who got us in trouble! So I am going to yell at you as much as I want to!"

Karin's loud yell back at Suigetsu made Sakura sigh, as it started more arguing between the two. Her eyes swept back to Sasuke, and she saw him looking towards her bedroom door. "Living with Karin and Suigetsu together has been such a great experience."

Hearing her sarcasm, Sasuke smirked, as he looked back down at her. "If only I could just kick them out."

Seeing Sasuke's smirk, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm going to talk with the council about letting you all off restriction. I've just been busy these past couple of days. You know, with me discovering I'm more of an odd ball than I originally thought, then there was the battle, and then me avoiding the elders and Tsunade. Then the hospital-"

"You're avoiding the elders and Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, interrupting her.

"They want to sit down and have a meeting about me, and I don't really find that sounding all that enjoyable right now," Sakura explained, before deciding to change the subject. She flipped them around so she was the one on top of Sasuke now. Kissing him deeply. She pulled back after a moment. "As much, as I would love to just stay up here, and kiss you like this, I can't."

"You can't?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, I can't. My freak show hearing is making Suigetsu's and Karin's argument sound like it is on blast in my ears," Sakura told him, getting off of him, and then getting up from the bed. "So I am going to go punch Suigetsu to shut him up, and that should fix the problem." She finished, before skipping out of the room.

This left Sasuke watching her door that had been left open, as she had left the room. _She changed after her birthday. Physically and she's changed on the inside too. Then Naruto… something happened to him as well._ Shaking his head at the thought, he leaned back so his head was resting back on the bed. His eyes focused up on the ceiling. _I want to ask her what happened… why it happened. But, I don't want to push her. If I push, it might be a repeat of the fight we had on the way back to the village after finding the scroll she was looking for._

His ears picking up on the sound of Sakura telling off Suigetsu, and Karin's laughter following. Suigetsu asking why she was only mad at him. Sasuke mad himself drown out what Sakura followed up with, and sat up on the bed. _I don't really think anyone got a real explanation to what happened on Sakura's birthday a couple days ago. She's been busy… I wonder if she told Hinata._ That made him shake his head again. _Of course she told Hinata. She was over at Hinata's apartment for most of the afternoon…_

His thoughts switched to his blonde haired teammate. _I wonder if Naruto would tell me anything. Probably not. He'd be stubborn, and keep quiet, unless Sakura told him otherwise. I'll just have to ask Sakura myself-_ Hearing a crash from downstairs, he smirked, and crossed his arms. _Maybe not when she's pulverizing Suigetsu into dust._

 **An hour and a half later**

"I making a plan alright?" Sakura spoke, particularly to Suigetsu, as she tapped her chopsticks on her dinner plate. "I've just been too busy these past couple days-"

"I get that you were in a coma and all, but you had time before that," Suigetsu interrupted her, his arms crossed, and he had his elbows resting on the table. "Almost five days- ow!"

The source of Suigetsu's pain was Karin's arm slamming across his chest, as she hit him. "Don't be so insensitive you moron!" She exclaimed at Suigetsu, before lowering her voice. "She had her parents funeral-"

"Yeah, well what right do you have to hit me?!" Suigetsu raised his voice back at her.

"Stop arguing," Sasuke said before Karin could reply. He along with Jugo had been the quiet one's since they sat down to eat dinner almost twenty minutes ago.

Karin sighed, but didn't say anything. She just went back to finishing her food. Suigetsu, on the other hand, was focusing back on Sakura. "Okay, so you've had things to do. I get that princess-"

"Don't call me princess," Sakura interrupted, her tone taking a notch of irritation.

"Anyway," Suigetsu acted as if he hadn't heard her, before he continued. "You are not the one confined to be living in a house, restricted on training, and being stuck with the same two people for long periods of time." He waved off Karin's look at that, and continued his focus on Sakura. "My point is that you are taking forever."

This made Sakura narrow her eyes, as she set her chopsticks down on her empty plate. "Yeah, well here is my point," she started, grabbing her water from the table. "When I go to get you all off restriction, I will make sure you get thrown in jail for a month if you don't stop annoying me about it."

"You wouldn't do that," Suigetsu argued immediately, a smirk on his face. "We're friends."

"Really? I wouldn't do that?" Sakura countered, shaking her head, as she sipped at her water. "I guess you'll just find out, won't you?"

Suigetsu dropped his smirk then. "You wouldn't do that, right Sakura?"

Moving to stand up from the table, Sakura was the one to smirk now. "Try me," was all she said to him, before resting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Will you come outside with me?"

Sasuke's eyes trailed up to Sakura's. Noticing a serious look in them was way too familiar for his liking. _These past few weeks, that's all I've really seen from her._ He pushed his chair back without replying, and followed her out of the dining room. Leaving through the glass sliding doors in the living room, it remained quiet between them.

Once they were off the back porch, Sakura led Sasuke out through the garden, onto the dock, and all the way to the gazebo. With the sun setting now, the water was a bit darker than it was when the sun was shining fully on it. Getting to the opposite side of the gazebo, Sakura stopped, and rested her arms on the railing. Her eyes focusing on the water, where she was still able to see her reflection. When the water rippled because of a fish moving, she snapped her head back up. "Alright."

Having been focused on Sakura standing there in silence, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her finally speaking. "Alright what?"

"I want to tell you what happened to me… on my birthday," Sakura replied slowly. She remained facing the pond, and her eyes were focused across the pond. Mainly on the forest on the other side. Then she started to relay everything that happened. Leaving out minor details of her vision when she was unconscious in her "coma", and just gave him a generalized idea of what happened. When she had finished, it left them in silence. By now, her shoulders had collapsed from their tensed position to a relaxed one. Feeling better just by saying everything that happened out loud again.

Sasuke had remained quiet as she told him what happened, and now he was observing her. He had been leaning back against the railing off to the left side of the gazebo, and he had crossed his arms. _I'm surprised how she told me without me having to ask…_ "Is that what happened to Naruto as well?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

This made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "You don't know?" He repeated, watching her nod her head. "What? Did you two just talk about the weather or something? I would think that both of you would want to talk about what happened."

"It's not that we're avoiding talking about it. I haven't had a chance to talk with him one on one about it," Sakura replied, sighing heavily at the thought. "When we met after waking up in the hospital, our priority was getting to the battle to help. Then after the battle, I spent my fifteen minutes of free time with you. Because as soon as I got back to the village, I had gone straight to the hospital to help out… And I was avoiding Tsunade and the elders like the plague, which you already know that. So, I was kind of in hiding whenever I had free time, so I didn't really have time to talk to Naruto. I did tell Hinata though. This afternoon."

"I figured you did," Sasuke said, nodding his head once. "What are you going to do now? Now that you are a priestess."

That made it real quiet between them after Sasuke spoke. Sakura released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in after he had spoke. This made her chuckle, as she shook her head. "It's so weird. Hearing that word. Knowing that's what I am now. It's only been two days since the battle, and every time I hear that word it takes my breath away…"

Keeping his eyes on Sakura still in silence, Sasuke thought of how to respond to that. "Things have changed. Clearly, they have changed. You have new abilities, a lot of which I'm sure you haven't even discovered yourself. And, even though it's not by much, you look different too. So does Naruto. I guess what I should have asked is: now that this has happened, what are you going to do?"

"I don't have a clue," was Sakura's reply after a moment of consideration. "The only information I got is that I am a priestess, Naruto is somehow mixed into this, and I'm going to have to change. Then I woke up in the hospital, and the abilities I used in the battle were ones that I don't have control over. They just happened. The box is useless to me, and I'm just kind of playing it by ear."

 _Saku Inner: Liar!_

 _Sakura: I am not lying._

 _Saku Inner: The box is not useless. There are scrolls in there that you have yet to touch. So why did you just lie to Sasuke?_

At her inner reminding her, Sakura sighed heavily. Deciding not to bring this up to Sasuke, as she didn't want to deal with the question of why she hadn't read them yet. Again with silence in the air, Sakura thought of something that had been bothering her. "I saw my parents that day."

Hearing that took Sasuke slightly off guard, as he had let his eyes widen. But, was careful to mask that as to make her too uncomfortable to continue. Stepping closer to her, he did the only thing he could think of, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I got to spend almost twenty minutes with them," Sakura continued, keeping her face looking towards the water. "We talked. And even though I'm pretty sure I screwed up at least everyday since they died, they were still proud of me. I mean, I made more of a mess than really did anything worth being proud of. But, they were still proud. I was able to touch them, to smell them, and I felt so warm. So secure. It was a feeling I haven't felt since they died." She sighed, before finally looking to Sasuke, tears trailing down her face. "I really miss them. It feels like they're just out my reach now, and this is the first day since that happened that I realized how special that was. Because I can't feel that anymore."

Instead of saying anything, Sasuke stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Deciding that he couldn't say anything that'd make her feel better, but at least he could show he was there for her. Something his past self would have never even bothered with. _She's still changing me everyday._

Resting her chin on Sasuke's shoulder, Sakura's eyes were focused on the distance. The sight of a bird flying caught her eye. Even though it was far, her ability of seeing far into the distance gave her a close up view of the bird. The sight brought darkness to her eyes. Then there was a flash of red, and then she could see normally again. _It's tonight._ She thought slowly, moving her head so she could rest her face against Sasuke's neck. Sniffling as a result of the tears, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. _The black crow._

 **That night, around midnight**

 _Ughhh._ Sakura thought, as she shifted slightly on the bed. It was hot as hell, her skin felt like it was on fire. The only cover on the bed was the sheets, as it was too hot for the comforter she had. She was laying on her back now, staring up at the ceiling, and Sasuke was beside her. He was laying more on his stomach, and had one arm loosely wrapped around her. _It's too fucking hot. This is September for crying out loud! Isn't the temperature supposed to be going doing down by now?_

 _Saku Inner: Well, you have lived in this village for the bigger part of your life. You should expect this by now. Long Summers, and short Winters._

 _Sakura: Thanks Inner for nonchalantly reminding me that I haven't actually lived in this village my whole life. Way to make me feel great._

 _Saku Inner: That wasn't my intention… Why are you being dramatic? Shouldn't you at least attempt to accept the fact that you have a different past? Don't you want to explore it? Find out more?_

 _Sakura: At this moment, I want to be comfortable, not hot, not cold, comfortable. But instead, I'm burning up. I want to be asleep, but instead, I'm awake. Because it's tonight. And I can't sleep until it happens. I also want to be in silence, but instead I am hearing your annoying voice in my head, and I really would like to not hear you._

Blocking her Inner from replying, Sakura sighed, and looked back up at the ceiling. Watching the ceiling fan circling was like it was teasing her. As it the fan hardly did anything for the hot air. _I just want-_ Stopping herself, her ears picked up onto small taps from the roof above her room. Easing herself out from under Sasuke's arm, she sat up, and then got up from the bed. Careful not to wake up Sasuke, as she crossed the rest of the room to the balcony doors. As they were already open, she was able to slip through them easily.

After closing them more behind her, she walked across the balcony, and stopped by the railing. Her eyes able to make out the reflection of the moon on the pond, and partial outline of the gazebo in the middle. Resting her elbows on the railing, she sighed heavily. "You better talk fast. Sasuke might wake up."

"Don't worry so much Haruno," a low husky sounding voice hit her ears from behind, before this person moved to lean back against the railing beside her. "He won't even know I was here."

"The only reason why I agreed to you coming is because that you said it was important. I wish you would have told me when you wrote to me that it was going to be tonight. But, I guess the crow you sent was good enough for you," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes at the sound of laughter from the other person.

"You are extra moody tonight," the person told her, his voice hinting to that he was amused.

"I'm moody, because I am being deprived from sleep. Like I just pointed out; you said this was important," Sakura told him, turning her head in his direction finally. Her eyes raised up slightly to look this person in the eyes. "What is so important… Itachi?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well here's to the first chapter of this story! It's set only two days after Priestess Sakura: The Beginning ended. I wanted to give you all an idea of what happened throughout the two days, which mostly consisted of Sakura at the hospital healing people, and avoiding Tsunade and the elders.**

 **I also want to note the scene of Sakura and Naruto talking at the front door of Hinata's apartment. Which is basically them saying they haven't even really discussed anything of what happened to them both on the day of Sakura's birthday. As well as Sakura noting that she hasn't really looked into her priestess self that much yet.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this first chapter, and also for reading PSTB as well!**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	2. The Feeling Of A Good Prank

_Review:_

" _You are extra moody tonight," the person told her, his voice hinting to that he was amused._

" _I'm moody, because I am being deprived from sleep. Like I just pointed out; you said this was important," Sakura told him, turning her head in his direction finally. Her eyes raised up slightly to look this person in the eyes. "What is so important… Itachi?"_

* * *

 **The next morning, September 2nd**

Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura brought a hand to her chest at her abrupt awaking. _Why did I have that stupid dream again? I'm walking down some road, I hear a bell, I turn, and there is the purple moon. Then I get rid of it, and wake up._ Feeling Sasuke's arm around her shift, she froze, and held her breath. She couldn't see his face, because he was laying behind her. But, noticed he didn't move anymore, she knew he was still asleep. Releasing the breath she was holding, she rubbed her forehead, and looked to see what time it was. Frowning at how it was three in the morning. _Wow, a whole hour earlier than when I woke up yesterday._

Carefully maneuvering herself from Sasuke's arm that had been wrapped around her, she paused when she heard felt him move again. Turning her head to look behind her, he appeared to have just been adjusting to laying on his back. Easing herself out of bed, she went to her bathroom door, and closed the door quietly behind herself. Flipping on the light, she stopped in front of the sink. Staring at herself in the mirror. _I have two hours before I'm supposed to meet Kakashi sensei…_

Watching more closely at the reflection of her tired expression, she thought about what she could do to pass time. _I could get a run in. Then go to the hospital and shower there. Check on patients that are still there from the battle. Then I could go meet him…_ Nodding once, she decided that was what she was going to do. Washing her face to try to look more awake, she turned the light off, before quietly leaving the bathroom, and moving to her closet.

Walking inside, her eyes went straight to the outfit she was given after waking up in the hospital. It was hung up, and just looking at it brought memories of the battle. As well as chills down her spine. Leaving it alone, she changed into black athletic shorts, a neon green sports bra, and a cropped dark grey tank top over that. Noting how she didn't bother to hide her white Angel Necklace anymore, as she put on her necklace with her parents rings on it, and then the silver chain and red crystal necklace next. _I have too many damn necklaces. One I can't take off unless I'm with Naruto, but the other two…_

Shaking her head, Sakura grabbed her Haruno ring, slipped it on, and not taking off any of her necklaces. Grabbing her bag, she started to pack. Lots of clothes she had sealed in scrolls to keep from taking up room in her bag, as well as weapon scrolls. _I'll go drop my bag off at my office in the hospital, and then go on my run._

 **A couple hours later**

Walking towards the Hokage's office now, Sakura had her hands holding the straps of her bag. Her eyes focusing up on the sky as she walked. It was just about five o'clock in the morning, and it was still dark out. But lightness could be seen on the distant horizon. _I feel so much better after my run. It gave me some much needed adrenaline and energy. Well, that and two cups of coffee._

"You should probably watch where you are going."

The voice of her sensei, snapped Sakura out of her thoughts, and made her stop walking. Noticing how she would have ran into Kakashi if she kept walking a few more feet. Pushing back the surprise that Kakashi was on time, Sakura propped a hand on her hip. "Good morning to you too sensei."

Kakashi brought a hand to rub the back of his head, as he chuckled at Sakura. He had pack bag as well. "I was expecting you to come from a different direction. Aren't you still staying with the old members of Team Hebi at Sasuke's house?"

Sakura nodded, and stretched her arms up above her head. "Yes, but I woke up early, and decided to go check up on my patients from the battle before we left."

"I didn't think you would be still doing that," Kakashi said, an eyebrow raised. "It's been a few days since the battle, and at this point most of the injured should be fine. I know a lot of them had been released yesterday."

Swallowing the lump in throat, Sakura tried to control her facial expression, despite it being dark out. She moved to walk past Kakashi. "I like to follow through with all of them. I like to be there when they get released. That way I can make sure that they know how sorry I am that they were out there because of me."

This made Kakashi frown, as he turned to follow her. Easily catching up so he could fall into step beside her. "You know, this is where I would usually remind you that you can't feel bad that your village wants to stand behind you, and protect you. But, I've known you for several years now, and I figure that me telling you that would result in me ending up in some kind of pain from you hitting me."

"Very wise of you not to remind me of that then," Sakura replied, a smirk on her face, as they continued walking the rest of the way to Tsunade's office in silence.

Once they had walked into Tsunade's office, the Hokage had turned her chair from the window to face them. A smirk on her face. "You two are serious about this?"

This brought a grin to Sakura's face. "You know me Tsunade. When am I ever not serious?"

That left both Tsunade and Kakashi in silence for a moment, before Tsunade laughed lightly. "Where do you want me to start Sakura? I've got at least ten examples in the past few days off the top of my head."

As this had both Tsunade and Kakashi laughing, Sakura rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Ha ha, so funny."

Kakashi was the first to break the laughter, as he took on a more thoughtful expression. "Will this even have a chance at actually working?"

Sakura nodded, and spoke before Tsunade could. "I believe it can work. As long as Tsunade can handle her part in this."

"I'll do my best," Tsunade replied, still smirking, as she grabbed a scroll from her desk. "Here is your official mission scroll. Good luck."

 **Almost eight hours later, one the afternoon**

"Why is Sakura late?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes surveying the others in the training grounds. They had training today, and it was all four teams working together. The only people not there was Kakashi and Sakura.

"Why aren't you asking where Kakashi is?" Kiba asked from where he was lounging by a tree, Akamaru nearby.

"Kakashi sensei is always late," Naruto replied, uncrossing his arms, and rubbing the back of his head. "Sakura is never late."

"That's true," Sai agreed with a nod of his head.

"Maybe Sakura and Kakashi are working on something together," Ino suggested, not able to really remember if Sakura mentioned anything about doing a mission or anything with Kakashi when they were working in the hospital the day before yesterday.

"Do you know where Sakura is Sasuke?" Tenten asked, getting everyone's eyes to go to the Uchiha.

"She was gone before I woke up this morning," Sasuke replied, smirking, as he closed his eyes. "Which has become a starting pattern it seems." He muttered under his breath.

With Sasuke not knowing anything, Ino's eyes went to Hinata. "You seem to be lacking concern on where Sakura is."

As this had everyone's attention on her now, Hinata sighed heavily. She had been leaning back against a tree, her hands behind her back, and her head back on the tree as well. She had her eyes closed, and didn't say anything in response to Ino.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned when Hinata still said nothing.

"I don't really see a point in worrying at this moment in time," Hinata replied, keeping her eyes closed. "Sakura is probably ditching, and Kakashi is probably just late like usual."

"So what?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow at that. "Is Sakura starting of drinking again? This early in the day. You didn't want to join her to make bad decisions this time?"

"I said she's ditching, not drinking," Hinata replied shortly, her eyes remaining shut. That was until she heard the sound of someone arriving in the training grounds. Opening her eyes to the sight of Shizune standing there, appearing slightly of breath, made her raise an eyebrow.

"Shizune?" Kurenai questioned, her eyes on the out breath women.

"What's going on? You look like you just ran a marathon," Ino said, seeing that Shizune was about to speak.

"You've all been summoned to the Hokage's office. It's an emergency," Shizune told them after catching her breath, a look of concern flashed across her eyes.

In Tsunade's office a few minutes later, they noticed Tsunade looked rather unsettled when they first walked in. Her hands were collapsed together under her chin, and she sighed once they were all in her office. "You've got a mission."

"All of us?" Shikamaru asked, noting how they had well over the normal amount of people for a standard mission.

"Why aren't Sakura and Kakashi here with us?" Naruto asked before Tsunade could reply to Shikamaru. "Did they have another mission?"

"Kakashi is even later than he usually is," Sai pointed out again before Tsunade could speak.

"And Sakura's most likely drunk in some bar," Neji added, his arms crossed, as he noticed Hinata sigh.

"I told you she's not drinking," Hinata insisted, her hand waiving off Neji's words.

"How can you be so sure?" Kiba asked her.

Hinata smirked. "I'm here aren't I?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but-"

"If I'm here, Sakura's not drinking," Hinata replied, propping a hand on her hip. "If she goes drinking, she likes to drag someone, usually me, along with her. She doesn't like to drink alone. Now can we focus here?"

It got quiet after that, as everyone focused back on Tsunade. The expression on Tsunade's face was grim, as she sighed. "I'm sorry… Early this morning, Kakashi and Sakura were summoned to my office for an emergency mission. It was an ranked A, and it was going smoothly."

"Was?" Shikamaru questioned, an eyebrow raised. "You said 'was going smoothly' which implies that it isn't anymore."

Nodding her head once, Tsunade continued. "They were heading towards the Land of Rivers, and were keeping contact with me. However, that was only up until a few hours ago, and then we lost contact. I would have called you here sooner, but we had to make sure. I had dispatched anbu to find them, but they came up with nothing. All we know is that they have to be somewhere around the border of the Land of Rivers. Whoever it is, must have known they were coming."

"So you are saying they were kidnapped?" Kurenai questioned, an eyebrow raised. It was hard to believe that was possible.

"I'm uncertain, but I believe so," Tsunade replied with a nod of her head.

"Is it relating to Sakura? Or is it random?" Hinata asked, concern on her face now that Sakura was declared missing. "She just found out about being a priestess three days ago. How could someone already have managed to get to her?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if it's relating to her, but it could be. With the Land of Rivers being so close, it's not surprising that word could have traveled about her around the border."

"I don't know," Naruto spoke up suddenly, surprisingly sounding rather calm, as he crossed his arms. "Are you sure they got kidnapped? I don't really think that happened." His eyes remained on Tsunade as he thought. _I feel like everything is normal. My gut tells me Sakura isn't in any danger._

"You might be right Naruto. I can't be certain," Tsunade said, shaking her head at the thought. "But it seems likely that they could have been rendered unconscious. Because, I'm sure if they were awake, they would escaped or found a way to leave a trail for us to follow behind them… I'm just hoping it won't be too late, if they were kidnapped."

Sasuke, usually the best at keeping his emotions from being seen by others, nearly broke the door off its hinges when he pulled it open. His eyes going to the others. "Then why in the hell are wasting time standing here?"

Then Sasuke stormed angrily out of the room, and Yamato sighed at that. "Sai. Naruto. Go calm Sasuke down," he said, watching as they left, he sighed. "I never thought I'd be telling Sai and Naruto to calm Sasuke down, it's usually the other way around."

"Right," Tsunade said, her eyes sweeping over the remaining in the room. "Go and prepare for a recovery mission. There's no telling when you all will find them, but I won't accept you back in the village until you have. So pack for a longer time just incase."

The others nodded, chatter went up in the air as they left, before the door was closed. Surprisingly Yamato had remained where he had been standing. Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow at Tsunade. "Sakura and Kakashi got captured that easily, huh? Even how after over three days ago, Sakura practically annihilated over two hundred ninja in a period of fifteen minutes? On top of that Kakashi is legendary… Does it really make logical sense that they could get captured so easily?"

Dropping her saddened and concerned look she had when the others were there, Tsunade grinned now. Realizing that this ex-anbu captain was onto her. "Always the clever one aren't you Yamato?" She asked, chuckling, as she leaned back in her chair. Her arms crossed behind her head. "Can you keep a secret?"

 **A few hours later**

Having called the huge team to take a break, Yamato observed them all. He had to hide the smirk that grew on his face at the slightly out breath younger ninja. His eyes crossed the other sensei's, and it made him smirk as he had made sure to inform them before leaving the village. They, like him, didn't seem out of breath at all. _Guess I should make this a tad bit more convincing._ "It seems like each lead we get, somehow, we get thrown off it. Enemy ninja are waiting for us at each dead-end."

"I agree," Shikamaru said with a nod. "None of this makes sense."

"It's like we are going in circles," Neji added, having been less out of breath that the others.

Akamaru barked, and Kiba nodded at him. "I agree, this could just be a trap."

"Maybe not a trap, but they just know how to get us off the trail," Sasuke offered instead of using the word "trap".

Letting her eyes sweep the others, Hinata frowned deeply. "Maybe they know that we have a good search aspect to our team. With Neji and I having byakugan, then there is Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino and Sai too."

"So we just have to get around their traps," Choji said, sighing as he felt his stomach grumble. "How are we going to manage that? They know we're on their trail. They keep sending guys to stop us… I just want to eat something."

This started more conversation between the others. The only person not participating was Naruto. Unlike the others, he was more composed. He felt no danger was coming Sakura. _But, maybe I'm just trying to convince myself of that… I don't really know anymore._ He frowned deeper, as his thoughts changed to what happened since the day of the battle. More specifically thoughts of his new self. _Ever since Sakura's birthday, a lot has changed already since I found out I'm her… counterpart. It's easier to do attacks and not waste so much chakra on them. It's also easier for me to use Sage Mode…_

Getting slightly distracted by the sound of Sai and Sasuke bickering over something, he shook his head to focus back on his thoughts. _But, I don't really know much more than that, since I haven't got to train that much since the battle. Most of my time has been patrolling the village with the others for Tsunade. Not really getting to train, aside from a few ten minutes periods that I could be alone._

Closing his eyes now, Naruto was able to picture his reflection in the mirror that he looked at every night before going to bed. Thinking of his more muscular build, and his longer blonde hair. His hand absentmindedly went to rest on his shoulder, where his mark traveled down to his elbow. _Everything changed on Sakura's birthday. It's weird, and I'm not used to it. I wonder if Sakura feels the same way._

"We need to get going."

Hearing Captain Yamato say that made Naruto open his eyes again, and look over to the others.

"Kiba and Akamaru picked up on another trail, and Shino confirmed it," Yamato said, as he motioned for the others to get a move on.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The lead brought them to a village that was only an hour and a half from the Leaf Village. Entering the village gates, they could all begin to sense the strong presence of Sakura and Kakashi, as they stopped at the village gates for a moment.

Sasuke looked to Hinata, a frown on his face. "And you weren't worried at all earlier."

"Hmph," Hinata propped a hand on her hip, and glared at Sasuke. "You better not be suggesting that I was being a bad friend to Sakura."

"You said it, not me," was Sasuke's reply.

"Back off teme," Naruto cut in before Hinata could say anything, as he stepped up beside Hinata. "She's not-"

"Just because I didn't automatically assume Sakura was in trouble or drunk on the floor of some bar, does not mean I'm a bad friend," Hinata interrupted Naruto, her glare deepening at Sasuke. "I was just trying to assume that Sakura was acting normal like she wanted to be. Instead of falling apart like she had been over the past few weeks!" She snapped, before moving away from Sasuke, as the team started to pick up again to travel through the village.

Neji laughed at this, and noticed Sasuke's glare turn on him. "Good job Uchiha. Piss off your girlfriend's best friend. That's always going to end well."

"Mind your own damn business," Sasuke retorted irritably, continuing forward with the rest of the team. Ending up in a huge hot springs across the village, they didn't stop, and just entered the hot springs.

Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan, and Kiba and Akamaru strongly had the scents of Kakashi and Sakura. Even with there being so much water around. The village they were in was towards the south end of the Land of Fire where all the beaches were.

As the team had readily breezed through the main desk area, and into the hot springs, Yamato stayed behind briefly. His eyes on the wide eyed woman behind the desk. "They won't damage anything," he told her. _Most likely anyways._ "This is all the Hokage's doing."

"Oh that?" The woman questions, as she visibly relaxed. "Yeah, I already know about that."

Yamato raised an eyebrow at that, before he nods once. "Right, thank you." Following the team, he guessed it was obvious that the hot springs owner had to know what was going on. Ending up towards the back of the hot springs, which was really a beautiful sight to see. As a little farther back than the hot springs was the start of beach as they were towards the south side of the Land of Fire. He was able to pick up on slight bickering between the teammates now.

"Of course Sakura goes and gets herself in trouble five seconds after her birthday," was Ino's irritated sounding voice.

"I sense them here," Hinata said, trying to ignore Ino, and focus forward.

They entered one of the bigger hot springs on the property, and felt the chakra of not only Sakura and Kakashi. But the same chakra of the enemy they had been feeling over the past few hours. Getting into the hot springs they froze at the sight.

By the water was none other than Kakashi and Sakura. Both in hot springs issued kimonos, and from knee down were in the water. They were sitting next to two very familiar enemy ninja, the four were laughing together.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, getting the attention of the four.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted them, raising a hand, as he, Sakura, and their two "captors" got out of the water.

"What's up guys?" Sakura questioned them, her tone reflected innocence. Seeing the shock on their faces made Sakura cross her arms. "You guys look a little wore out. Maybe you should enjoy a nice soak in the hot springs. It will help you relax?"

"What in the hell is going on here?" Sasuke questioned after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, we just spent almost four hours looking for you two," Ino added.

Then Tenten added, "Because we thought you had gotten attacked and kidnapped."

"It doesn't really seem like you were kidnapped," Neji said, eyeing the two "captors".

"Or even attacked for that matter," Shikamaru added.

Laughter coming from Yamato was heard before Sakura or Kakashi could say anything. It started off slow, but it built up as he got the others eyes focused on him. "Go ahead and tell them, Sakura, Kakashi," he said, grinning now, as he crossed his arms. "They are going to love this."

"What is he talking about?" Kiba asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, what does he know?" Sai questioned as well.

Naruto's eyes flickered over to Yamato. "Captain Yamato?"

This is when Sakura and Kakashi shared a look, and then glanced to Yamato. "You knew?"

At their simultaneous question, Yamato nodded. "I guessed when Tsunade relayed the mission to everyone. After the others left, I told her I was suspicious. Who do you think has been making this more believable along the way?"

Sakura crossed her arms then, and rolled her eyes. "Sensei, I knew we should have told Tsunade to be careful around Captain Yamato. I knew he'd figure it out."

"What's done is done," Kakashi replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least he didn't spoil it."

Sighing, Sakura uncrossed her arms, and propped her hands on her hips. A big grin on her face now. "I love the feeling of a nice good prank. It always tells me that my day is about to get even more great than it already is."

"What are you getting at?" Hinata questioned her.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," Sakura said the familiar names of the two guards that guarded the front gates to the village. "You guys are free to go on back to Konoha. Your job is done here. Excellent work."

The two "captors" who had strangely been at every battle the Konoha ninja has been in dropped their disguises, and revealed themselves as the two guards at the gate. Each had grins on their faces, before they disappeared.

Sakura laughed as she looked back to the others. "I'm getting at the fact that you guys have been running around for the past four hours searching for Kakashi and myself while we have been here the whole time," she told them, her grin widening. "You passed this village two times, and you still didn't sense our chakra. Which, I might add, we weren't even hiding it."

"In other words, you have just wasted four hours of your life, getting tired and sweaty, while we were here relaxing," Kakashi summed up, and turned to Sakura again. "Want to go eat now?"

"Yeah, I've been sitting here relaxing so long that I've certainly worked up an appetite," Sakura replied, still not dropping the grin from her face, as she looked back at the others. "You guys stink. You need to take a bath."

Seeing the angered looks growing in the others eyes, Kakashi chuckled, and rested his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I suggest telling them now before we go eat. They look mad."

"Fine," Sakura sighed heavily, as she crossed her arms. "As I already anticipated you all wanting to kill me for this, Tsunade agreed to us staying here for about a week and a half. As most of us came back from a really long mission before my birthday, then the battle happened, she thought it would be great for all of us to stay here and get some relaxation in." With that said, Sakura turned with Kakashi to walk inside the hot springs building.

This left them all staring at where Sakura and Kakashi just left to. Angry expressions on all of their face.

Before any of them could speak, Sakura popped her head back out. "Oh and after you all take a bath, because as I already said, you stink," she started, laughing at that thought. "Lunch is being prepared for you all, and rooms are ready for you all as well. We'll be happy to tell you what rooms you are in, after you have cooled down." Then she laughed again, and shook her head. "Get it, we're in a hot springs, you can't exactly cool down-"

"Sakura!" The chorus of many of them yelled at her, which had the pink haired girl laughing as she went back inside, shutting the door. Leaving them all angry.

"Is they actually kidding right now?!" Ino exclaimed, irritation in her voice. "We ran around for four hours for nothing!"

"Sakura didn't even tell me this," Hinata said slowly, registering at how Sakura managed to keep it from her.

"I have to admit this was a brilliant plan of theirs," Shikamaru praised, but inwardly was thinking how troublesome it all was.

"It's not all that surprising that Haruno would orchestrate such an elaborate prank," Neji pointed out to them all, actually not as mad as the others.

"I actually agree with you Neji," Sasuke said, a smirk on his face, but it was accompanied with slight annoyance.

Kiba was looking at Kurenai sensei. "Sensei, did you know about this too?"

Kurenai nodded once. "Yamato told us before we left the village."

"How did you figure it out Captain Yamato?" Sai asked.

"It wasn't that hard to be honest," Yamato started, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "I know them both well enough. Sakura is… well-organized, intelligent, and can hold her own against an army of people after her. She's also easy to let her anger get the better of her, as she is hot tempered. Usually she can channel that anger well, excluding for when she gets mad at her teammates, and then she doesn't channel it in a good way. She channels it through beating the crap out of them."

That actually received chuckles from some of the others, and the male members of Team Seven were the only ones not finding any amusement in that, as it was very much true.

"I also know that she loves to mess with people," Yamato continued, the thought of Sakura's mischievous side on his mind. "She loves to get under their skin to irritate them to no end just for the laugh. So it isn't that hard for me to see how Sakura would do something like this."

"And Kakashi?" Asuma questioned.

Yamato grinned at that. "It's not surprising that Kakashi would go along with Sakura's idea; he likes a good laugh."

"Some laugh," Kurenai said, a hand propped on her hip.

"As expected of my rival and his student," Gai added.

Yamato was going to say something else, but focus was put back on the students of their teams.

"I'm going to kill Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, still very much irritated.

"This was a lot of damn work on me and Akamaru's part," Kiba added, also sounding just as irritated.

"I agree, this was a lot of wasted work," Shino agreed with his teammate.

This is where Tenten just sighs irritably. "Sakura's clearly fine now. No damage to her after what happened to her on her birthday."

"Well no damage to her yet," Ino said, growling. "Because I'm going to kill her."

Shikamaru just goes "Ino, you're not going to kill her."

"I agree with Shikamaru on this-" Asuma started, but was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

Everyone's eyes went to the source to find it was Naruto. At first it was just slight laughter, before it turned into full blown laughter at the looks from the others.

"Why in the hell are you laughing?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who continued to laugh.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned, seeing him bending over because he was laughing so hard.

"This," Naruto started, trying to stop his laughter, and catch his breath. "This whole time I've had this feeling that nothing was wrong, but no one believed me. But, as it turns out, I was right, nothing is wrong. Everything is quite normal actually." That was all he said, before laughing again.

The others shared looks for a moment, before joining in the laughter slowly. Thinking of how stupid this was, but really how funny was too.

They continued laughing, until two women, a brunette haired woman and a black haired woman, who appeared to work at the hot springs showed up. "You all are with Sakura-san and Kakashi-san correct?" At their nods, the brunette smiled. "I'm here to talk about the arrangement for your stay."

"Alright," Hinata was the first to say something.

The black haired woman started explaining the hot springs to them. Getting them to take a look around the hot springs, as it was a rather big property. There were many buildings for guests to stay at throughout the place. Along with the main building that they came in at. It was all centered around a big garden in the middle of the hot springs, and the buildings were spread out around the big garden. "We have houses on the property for our bigger guest numbers, and your group will be staying in that building over there."

They all looked over to where she was pointing to a two story building that Kakashi and Sakura had walked into before. It was to the left side of the hot springs. It was built around a courtyard, one side of the courtyard was open to them, and the other three sides were where the building was. There was a smaller fountain in the center of the courtyard, with flowers all around. "This building is equipped with a main living room, kitchen, and dining room on the bottom floor. As well as a couple of rooms for solitude and relaxation. Sakura-san and Kakashi-san will be telling you your room arrangements, but half of you will be staying in the upstairs rooms. The other half will be in the downstairs rooms."

"No matter top or bottom floor, each of you have a balcony or porch to walk out on. The entrance to each of rooms is facing the courtyard, and the balcony/porch is set to where no matter which of the three outer sides to the building you are on, you have a view of either the beach, the hot springs, or the mountains. Each of rooms on balconies and the porches are separated by bamboo screening that you can adjust to move if you would like," the black haired woman added. "Each room has its own bathroom, closet, and dresser space for you belongings."

When the black haired woman was finished explaining, the brunette woman spoke. "Your friends were very specific on what they wanted for you all."

"No kidding," Ino said looking around, as the others laughed.

 **Sakura and Kakashi**

"Well," Sakura started, picking up a dumpling with her chopsticks. "They don't seem too terribly mad."

This brought a smirk to Kakashi's face that the outline could be seen from under his mask. "They are extremely Sakura."

"I know," Sakura replied after eating her dumpling, a big grin on her face.

"You look so happy just by knowing that you made them mad," Kakashi told her in observation, a twinkle his eye.

"I take pride in my pranks sensei," Sakura replied, laughing as she grabbed some sesame chicken with her chopsticks.

This had Kakashi chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "I can tell Sakura," he replied, and thought to change the subject. "Not to turn this into less positive conversation, but how is your mark situation going?"

Dropping her smile from her face, Sakura shoved the sesame chicken in her mouth to eat to stall for some time to think. _Why in the hell did have to bring it up? I don't want to talk about it! But…_ Swallowing the chicken, she grabbed her water. "I haven't done anything with it since my birthday. I've been healing people and straightening things out," she sipped her water casually, and then set it back down. Her hand went to her forehead where she rubbed it. "I get that I should start learning about what this mark means for me. What being a- uh… priestess means for me. It's apparently a pretty damn big deal. I know I should take responsibility and start looking into it, and training my abilities… Then there is Naruto. I have to learn how to work with him better."

"You worked fine with Naruto in the battle on the day of your birthday," Kakashi pointed out.

"That wasn't really scratching the surface of how much potential we apparently have together," Sakura told him, taking a deep breath at the thought. "We did those attacks together without thought. We don't even know if we can replicate them. Mostly because we haven't even talked one on one together. I know we need to, at least to figure out a general idea of where we stand."

It was quiet, before Kakashi nodded once. "Well, in this situation I don't know what I can offer you as a teacher, because I am not too familiar with your situation. But, once you and Naruto figure out whatever it is that you need to be doing, I'll offer you whatever help you need."

"Thank you sensei," Sakura replied back to him, her eyes dropping to the food, and she smiled softly.

 **Outside with the others**

"That bathe almost made up for me being completely pissed at Sakura," Ino told the other girls, as they walked out of the woman's side of one of the many hot springs on the property.

"That's good to hear," surprisingly this came from Kakashi, who was standing over by where the guys were, having just came out from the man's side of the hot springs. He had his arms crossed, and apparently just appeared before the girls had walked out. "I understand that this prank was a little extreme, even for Sakura. But, it wasn't really Tsunade's idea for everyone to go on vacation after this prank. It was Sakura's."

"Then why did Sakura say that it was Tsunade's idea?" Hinata asked.

"Because she feels bad about how these past few weeks everyone had been going through hell because of her," Kakashi replied, a genuine smile grew on his face. "Well that's her words, not mine… It's been a good week and a half since a lot of you had been back from the mission to find the scroll she was looking for. Longer for the rest. Only three days since the battle. Sakura insisted to the Hokage that we would be allowed to stay here for a week and a half. That way each of you could have a little bit of time to recover on your own without the pressure of training or going on missions. Basically this is her thank you for what you have done for her."

"She doesn't need to thank us by having us sent here," Neji spoke first from the others, crossing his arms. "This is a little over the top."

"Sakura is always over the top," Tenten said, laughing.

"I agree with Neji," Kurenai said, hands on hips. "This is the most extreme thank you someone could possibly think of."

"That crazy bitch," surprisingly this came from Hinata, who had crossed her arms, and had a smirk on her face. The others laughed at that.

Kakashi kept his smile on his face, the line being noticed under his mask. Then he pulled out keys from his pocket. "Alright, I guess I should probably go ahead and give you your keys, and then you all are welcome to go enjoy the lunch that was prepared for you all."

 **Sakura's POV**

After leaving the room that she and Kakashi had lunch in, Sakura walked down a short hall that led to some stairs. Walking up them, she found herself up the second floor of the building their team was staying in. Walking out a door, she found herself out on the balcony that stretched around the sides of the building around the courtyard. Walking around the balcony until she got to her room, she unlocked the door, and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, and then she looked at the room.

It gave off a peaceful vibe. With soft blue colored walls, white carpet, and the wall across from the door was mainly all glass. The bed was centered on the wall to her white. It was a big bed, white comforter and pillows, and a dark wooden bed frame. To the right of the bed was nothing but the dresser in the room. On the left side of the bed there was a couple of white fluffy arm chairs, and a small table. One the left wall of the room there was a door leading to the bathroom, and then two foldable doors that opened to the closet.

Walking to the floor length mirror that was placed in-between the bathroom door and the closet. Watching her reflection closely, she smoothed her pink hair down. It had mostly dried from when she had been in the water before lunch.

 _Saku Inner: Why did you do all this?_

 _Sakura: The prank or the hot springs?_

 _Saku Inner: I'm not stupid Sakura. Anyone would know why you did the prank, I'm talking about the hot springs._

 _Sakura: Because, of two reasons. One, because my teammates need a break. Sure it's been a good week and a half since we had come back from the mission, but it's only been a little less than a few days than that battle._

 _Saku Inner: So is this more of an apology for making them go through all the trouble or a thank you?_

 _Sakura: Both, I guess. I feel bad, but I want to thank them for it anyways. My second reason is because I have about a week and a half to take a break from the pressure of my new priestess self. Once I go back I'm going to have to go through my priestess training, which I don't even know what that really even means, and I'm not ready to start that yet. I still have to let the fact that I'm even a priestess in the first place sink in._

 _Saku Inner: I get it. You want to feel more confident going to training, because if you go into training all stressed the results aren't going to be getting better, but worse._

 _Sakura: Exactly. It may sound a little selfish, but this is more for my teammates than anything… I just think this will help me as well as them._

 _Saku Inner: There's no problem in that. You have been through a lot and it's understandable why everything seems to be stressful… of course that doesn't push aside the fact of what Itachi told you last night._

Sakura nearly felt herself freeze when she heard her inner say that. Blocking her inner from saying anything more, she pushed Itachi from her mind. Turning away from the mirror, she walked to the dresser, and set her bag down on top of it. Putting away her clothes, as they were going to be here for a while. Finishing that, she changed out of the hot spring issued robe, and into shorts and a tank top.

Eyeing the bed next, Sakura thought back to earlier this morning. _And boy do I mean earlier this morning. Three o'clock in the morning to be exact._ The bed looked comfortable, and of course the second she actually laid down on it the thought was confirmed. _Oh my god, it feels like I'm laying on clouds._ She thought, slipping under the covers, she sighed happily.

 _Saku Inner: Don't tell me you are already going to sleep. This place is a paradise and you are going to sleep?_

 _Sakura: Exactly, this place is a paradise. I should be able to do whatever I want. I haven't had good sleep since before I went unconscious the day before my birthday._

 _Saku Inner: You were in the hospital Sakura, and you were unconscious for a long time._

 _Sakura: Being in a so called "coma" is not good sleep Inner- and I freaking blocked you! How can you be talking to me?_

Blocking her inner again, Sakura slid further under her blankets. The sheets were cool against her skin, but it was comforting because the atmosphere in this hot springs was rather warm. Although the pearly white comforter over the sheets did eventually start adding warmth, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Time slipped away from Sakura then. The last thing she remembered was watching the ceiling fan circle around, and then darkness. Nothing came to her in a dream this time, and she had blissful dreamless sleep. It wasn't until she heard the slight sound of the door to her room opening that she realized she had even went to sleep in the first place.

"Did you plan on sleeping the rest of the day?"

 _Sasuke._ Sakura thought at the sound of his voice. The next thing she knew, he was suddenly behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her close to him. Then she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder. His free hand ran up and down her arm slowly. "What time is it?" She asked him after yawning.

"Almost seven thirty," was Sasuke's reply, as he moved his chin from her shoulder, so he could move and kiss her cheek. "We came in after a soak in the hot springs around five thirty, and then we had ate and then went to go explore this place a little bit." He kissed her again, this time on her neck, and smirked when he heard her groan with pleasure, as began showering tiny kisses down her neck. "And me being the caring boyfriend I am, came to make sure you were not falling into another coma."

"Ha ha," Sakura said, feeling inwardly disappointed that her nap was only around two hours, before she turned. Kissing him. Their heated kisses were stopped after a moment, and she opened her eyes to look back into his eyes. Staring a bit longer, Sakura sighed heavily, at the thought of wanting to do more, but felt like it wasn't the right moment. "Have you been out on the balcony yet?"

"No I haven't," Sasuke replied, feeling a longing inside of him grow for her after they stopped their kisses. But understood why she had stopped.

Hearing that, Sakura pushed the covers off herself, and took his hand. Getting off the bed, they walked out onto the balcony. The view they had was partially of one of the waterfalls that led into the hot springs, and partially of the view of the ocean in the distance behind the hot springs. She sighed at it, and it brought a smile to her face. "I wanted to get a room with the view of the mountains instead. But, Kakashi and I wanted to be fair with the rooms, so we randomly chose people for each room… But, damn this view is nice too."

Sasuke nodded without saying anything back. His eyes swept to the side where Sakura was. Admiring his own view.

 **A half hour later**

Waiting on their late dinner that was being prepared, Sakura had taken some alone time to walk through the garden in the hot springs. She had sat down on a bench towards the middle of the garden. Her eyes watching the sky, as she reveled in the peaceful atmosphere around her. She didn't have to look to see that she was joined by Hinata after a few minutes of sitting there. "I didn't tell you about this because I wanted you to be surprised too."

"That's okay," Hinata replied, not at all surprised Sakura knew it was her, as she sat down on the opposite side of the bench that Sakura was on. "It was a good prank, and I think it's great what you are doing for everyone." Stopping talking, she relaxed back against the bench, and crossed her arms. Her thoughts on something that had been bothering her. "So did it happen yet?"

"Did what happen?" Sakura countered.

Speaking in a much lower voice with her reply, Hinata's eyes went to Sakura. "Itachi. You told me yesterday before you left my apartment that he had contacted you the evening of your birthday. Telling you that he needed to speak to you in person… Did you two meet yet?"

"Last night," Sakura replied with a nod. "He was very much aware of the battle we were in earlier that day. He knew I was different when I approached him too. It actually was weird because he wasn't sure it was really me, because apparently my chakra signature is different?"

Hinata nodded once. "It is. I thought you already knew that, so I didn't say anything."

"Right, well after proving it was really me, I explained to him my situation of being a priestess now. Not the whole story obviously, just the gist," Sakura explained, thought of their meeting, and how it only lasted barely ten minutes.

"But, he called the meeting right?" Hinata asked when Sakura had gone silent. "So he must have had something to tell you?"

Sakura was quiet, as she looked to Hinata slowly. "He came to warn me."

"Warn you? About what?"

"That I'm not out of the woods," Sakura replied, a frown setting on her face. "There is a whole new level of enemies I'll have now, and there are plenty plotting against me already… so instead of being out of the woods, I'm basically in the center of the woods with no clue on how to get the hell out of there."

Rolling her eyes at Sakura's words, Hinata raised an eyebrow when Sakura pulled a scroll out of her bag she had with her. When she had handed it to her, Hinata slowly opened it. "What is this?"

"Itachi had been doing recon over the past week and a half since we had seen him on the mission, and this is a list of people and organizations that are interested in me," Sakura answered, her arms crossing over her chest again. "That's only the beginning. Itachi said, even just two days after the battle, the number was already increasing with more people who are interested in me. He said, he'll bring a new list soon."

"Interested… Do you mean like they just are curious? Or do you mean they want you? As in they want to capture you?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head and laughing lightly. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I have a feeling these people and organizations aren't interested in me because they want to party with me. Which, I might add, is their loss… Anyway, Itachi said he was going to go back to get more information on these people as well get anybody new before he'd come back. He said maybe it'll be easier to tell the intentions of these people and organizations."

Hinata was quiet as she took that in. "So he's coming back soon?"

Sakura took the scroll back from Hinata, sealed it, and then put it back in her bag. "I'm unsure of when exactly, but he'll let me know. He wanted to give this list to me just so I can try doing some recon on my own. That way I can try and be prepared if they try confronting me or attacking me."

Watching Sakura put the scroll away, something caught Hinata's attention. "I noticed some of the locations Itachi had listed by the names of the people or the organizations. This village we're in came up a lot. This hot springs vacation…"

"Is not just a vacation for me," Sakura said, knowing what Hinata was thinking, and that she had caught on finally. "Everyone else is free to have this vacation to themselves, but I, on the other hand, will be occasionally leaving to go do some recon on some of the people and organizations that are either in this village, or surrounding it. Yes, I'll be enjoying my time here too, but I have business to take care of."

"So you didn't tell Tsunade this?" Hinata asked.

This dropped the frown from Sakura's face, and amused expression took its place. "Yes, this is exactly what I told Tsunade: Hey, I just wanted you to know that I got this scroll from the most wanted missing nin from Konoha, Itachi Uchiha. But, don't worry though, I've gotten to know him over the mission you sent me on before, and now we're working together. So I hope you don't mind me working with an s-class criminal, but I need you to send me on a mission, but disguise it as a vacation-"

"I get it Sakura," Hinata interrupted, rolling her eyes at Sakura's laughter. "You didn't tell Tsunade obviously. But, that's props to you for making this vacation seem so convincing."

"Thanks," Sakura replied, grinning now. "I try."

Hinata turned to face Sakura more. "Okay. So if we're going to do this-"

"No, you don't have to get involved," Sakura interrupted, back to her frowning. "I just told you because I tell you everything."

"And you know that I am going to get involved, because I'm not letting you do this by yourself," Hinata retorted, her head cocked to the side, a set frown on her face now.

"My god, you are almost as stubborn as I am," Sakura agreed seeing Hinata's stubborn look. "Fine you can help."

"Okay," Hinata started, her thought going to her cousin. "As I was saying, if we're are going to do this, you know that having both Neji and I will be helpful."

"I guess getting Neji involved is okay. Because when he questions how I got this information, I can actually tell him who I got it from, and he won't go to Tsunade telling her I'm a traitorous bitch," Sakura said, laughing lightly at the thought. Her laughter stopped at a new thought, and she groaned. "I forgot something."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"…I have to involve Naruto too."

Raising an eyebrow, Hinata stared at Sakura. "Naruto and I we're… I don't know what to call us, but the point is, I trust him more than anything. But this… I don't think it'll work out. Naruto, out of everyone, is not good at keeping quiet. You know this. I really just don't think it's a good idea."

"I trust him Hinata," Sakura replied, disagreeing with Hinata. "And I'm not saying you don't trust him, but I really trust he can do this. I need him to be involved. Telling him about Itachi… That might be a long shot, and I'm going to try to be sure about him staying quiet before I even mention Itachi. But, I feel like he needs to know. I feel like him being on opposite sides from me now that we have this bond, is not a good idea."

Hinata was quiet for a long moment, as she closed her eyes. Sighing finally, she nodded. "Alright. Figure out where and when we are going to meet, tell me before dinner is over, and I'll tell Neji."

"And I will tell Naruto," Sakura said with a nod.

"Alright," Hinata said, leaving them in silence again. Then she stood up. "We should probably go to dinner now. The others will be wondering where we are."

 **After dinner**

Having managed to slip out of the house they were staying in after they had finished eating, Sakura had walked through the hot springs, and down to the beach. Sitting down on the sand, her eyes watched out over the water. It was now dark out, and the only light was the moon. Enjoying the atmosphere of the only sounds being the distant running water from the waterfall at the hot springs, and then the crash of the waves onto the sand.

She was out there for a good hour, and then she found herself no longer alone. The footsteps on the sand behind her were too unstable for her to read to figure out who it was, but when her blonde haired teammate plopped down on the sand beside her, she found herself not all that surprised that it was him.

One thing that was surprising is Naruto didn't say a word to her after he had sat down. His eyes were also focused out on the water, and it was like he was in deep thought. After several minutes of nothing being said, Naruto did finally talk. "I don't think we should talk about what happened to us on your birthday yet."

Sakura nodded once. "I agree."

"It just seems like this vacation is for us to have a normal week and a half or so," Naruto started, his eyes on Sakura now. "Once we get back home we are going to be thrown into something that's different. Who knows what any of this priestess stuff actually means? My point is, we don't know what will happen, and this vacation should be kind of like our last, I don't know moments of freedom?"

Laughing at Naruto's word choice, Sakura once again, nodded her head. "I agree with that as well…" she trailed off, and pushed herself up from the sand. Once up, she swiped her hands across the back of shorts and the back of her legs to get the sand off. Then she offered a hand to Naruto. "Walk with me back?"

Naruto accepted her hand, and got up as well. It wasn't until they were getting close to the hot springs, that he felt Sakura's hand grab his arm. Making them both stop.

"I know we're not going to talk about what happened on my birthday," Sakura started, getting Naruto to look back at her. "But, unfortunately there is something about this priestess thing that I can't hold off on. I need you to consider something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow raised at Sakura.

"There is another side to this vacation for me," Sakura replied, noticing that seemed to confuse him. "Yes, I am here to enjoy myself, but I am also here on partial business… No one else knows about it. Not even Tsunade knows. If you agree to be involved, then you can't tell anyone."

Right away Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I can do it-"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted, shaking her head at his readied agreement. I need you to really consider it. Not just agree because I'm asking. I need you to understand that if you get involved with what I'm doing here, then you cannot tell anyone. That means if you were ever in a situation with someone like Tsunade, Kakashi, or Yamato asking you about it, you cannot tell them anything. You have to put the secret first before your honesty. Meaning that you will have to lie. I cannot stress enough how important keeping this secret is…" Trailing off, Sakura let go of his arm.

Naruto remained quiet, as he stared back at Sakura.

Sakura pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and placed it slowly in Naruto's hand. "If you think you can handle it, then meet at this place at the time tomorrow. If not, I want you to throw this paper away, and forget we ever had this conversation."

It was quiet for a long moment, and finally Naruto closed his fingers over the paper. His eyes not leaving Sakura's, as he studied her serious gaze.

Reaching forward, Sakura rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder, nodded once, and turned away from him to continue walking. She noticed him easily catching up to her, and falling into step beside her. They remained silent on the way back. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, they separated ways to go to their own rooms. Not even saying goodbye.

Getting into her room, Sakura closed the door behind her, and slipped her bag off her shoulders. Then she froze. Sensing she was not along in the dark room, as she took a few steps forward. Instinct taking over, in seconds she pulled a kunai from the side pocket of her bag, dropped the bag on the floor, and spun around. Pushing the intruder back against the wall next to the dresser in the room, and held the kunai to their throat. To her surprise her eyes met Sasuke's onyx ones. Letting go immediately she took a step back, her eyes wide.

Sasuke, taking her surprise to his advantage, grabbed her shoulders, and moved so she was the one pressed up against the wall. "Now you're attacking your boyfriend. Should I be worried?"

Trying to play off her intense defensive instinct that just showed up out of nowhere, Sakura moved, and dropped the kunai on top of her dresser. "What can I say? I'm a little bit paranoid after the past few weeks."

Studying Sakura's face for a moment, Sasuke frowned. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"It's nothing," Sakura replied right away. Noticing the frown deepen on Sasuke's face, she brought her hands up to his shoulders to get his focus back on her. "I just…" she trailed off, as she slid her hands over his shoulders. Just so she could move closer to him. "…really don't want to talk about it right now."

Sasuke stared back at her for a moment, and then took her suggestive movement to thought. Not even a second later, he had her back up against the wall, this time kissing her. His hands slid from her waist to her hips, and then to the edge of her tank top. Already starting to pull it up.

Instead of stopping him, Sakura just moved to raise her arms up so he could slip her shirt all the way off. Once it was off, her hands were already going to edge of his shirt, as their kisses grew heated.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sakura's still just as mischievous as ever. This extreme prank of hers is definitely doing more good than harm. And of course this vacation is more than just what it seems, with Sakura's secret business to attend to. And then the last scene just happened so… yeah. :)**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	3. A Friendship Tested

_Review:_

 _Instead of stopping him, Sakura just moved to raise her arms up so he could slip her shirt all the way off. Once it was off, her hands were already going to edge of his shirt, as their kisses grew heated._

* * *

 **The next morning, 3** **rd** **of September**

"You're staring at me," was the first thing to come out of Sakura's mouth. Before she even had a chance to open her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Sasuke's countering question hit her ears.

"I'm a full blooded royal priestess, meaning I get to know a lot of stuff," Sakura replied, opening her eyes, and moving closer to him. Kissing him, she smiled when they broke their kiss. "We need to get up."

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face at a thought. "Are you going to make me look away from you when you change now?"

At his joke, Sakura smiled, and turned her head back to look at him. "I guess not," she replied, letting him kiss her this time. Smiling into their kiss, she pushed his shoulder back so he was laying flat on the bed. Then moved to get on top of him.

"I thought we had to get up," Sasuke told her, his hands moving to her waist.

"We do have to get up," Sakura agreed, kissing him once, before she started kisses down his chest, then his abdomen. "Nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun first."

Watching Sakura for a moment, Sasuke took in a deep breath in at how low she was getting with her kisses. "Nothing wrong with that."

Twenty minutes passed, and Sasuke was out of the bed. Getting his clothes back on to go back to his room to change into new clothes. He had just pulled his shorts on when he turned back to the bed. "You are doing an excellent job of getting up to get ready for the day."

Sakura, who was still lazily laying in the middle of the bed, smiled at his words. Her face was snuggled against the fluffy white pillows, and her hair was slightly ruffled. "I'm trying here," she replied, her eyes were focused on him, as she had been watching him change. Admiring his muscular back first, and then his abdomen and chest when he turned around.

Slipping on his t-shirt next, Sasuke smirked at her. Leaning over to kiss her. "So much for needing to get up."

"I'm getting there, okay?" was all Sakura said back to him, before watching him leave. Getting up after he walked out, she stretched when she was standing all the way up. _I have so much I have to do today. With the business side of the mission at least._ The thought of it was unsettling to her, and made her want a true vacation. _Away from all my problems. Away from anyone who knows who I am. I just want to be someone else for a little while. I want to learn about being a priestess at my own pace… But that's not how it works for me I guess._

Putting on a bra and underwear, she grabbed some dark wash jean shorts, and a medium grey colored shirt. Once at the mirror, she started to brush out her ruffled hair. The sight of it got her thinking of what she and Sasuke did last night. _And this morning._ She thought with a grin, before finishing her hair quickly. Putting on some brown sandals, she left the room. Walking quickly around the upper level balcony to the other side where Hinata's room was.

 **At breakfast in a half hour**

They had been eating for barely ten minutes in peace. Then Sai and Kiba started arguing which became quick entertainment for the others.

"We should stop them," Kurenai said, sipping on the smoothie she was drinking that morning.

"Probably," Kakashi mumbled, just barely looking up from his book.

"Yeah, we should put an end to it," Yamato agreed with the two.

However none of the three moved, and just continued on with their breakfast. Watching along with the others.

Kiba was laughing now. "I would crush you!"

Sai scoffed at that. "You couldn't beat me, even if you tried your hardest."

Again Kiba laughed. "I can beat you with my eyes closed! Even Naruto is better than you."

"Naruto could only wish," Sai replied, rolling his eyes at Kiba.

However silence followed in the place of where Naruto would usually butt into the argument, and defend himself. As the others looked in Naruto's direction, it appeared as if the blonde wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were focused on the wall of windows that was on his right side of the room.

"Naruto," Hinata started after more silence continued in the room.

Hearing Hinata then, Naruto shook his head, and looked to his other side where Hinata was. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, her eyes held concern, and a frown was set on her face. "You have hardly ate anything, and you haven't said anything this morning."

"Ah," Naruto mumbled, looking down at his plate, and the food he had hardly even looked at. This made him frown. Once again, he shook his head, and this time stood up from the table. "I'm just not that hungry. I think I'm going to skip breakfast." That was all he said, before walking out on the left side of the room where the door to the rest of the house as at. Leaving them in silence.

"Naruto not wanting to eat breakfast? That's weird," Ino commented, an eyebrow raised.

"After how many times I've seen him scarf down over fifteen bowls of ramen in one sitting, it's too weird," Choji added.

Hinata, who still looked concerned, watched the doorway where Naruto had left. Finally something dawned on her as to what could be bothering him. Getting her eyes to sweep across the table from her at Sakura. Frowning deeply at the sight of the pink haired girl being the only one not looking to where Naruto had just left, and was still eating. "Sakura."

Hearing Hinata say her name, Sakura paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. Her eyes connected with Hinata. "Yes?" She put the bite of cantaloupe in her mouth, and stabbed a strawberry with her fork next.

"What did you do?" Hinata countered, her elbows on the table, as she collapsed her hands together.

Chewing the piece of cantaloupe before she swallowed, Sakura shook her head, and reached over to grab her water. "He doesn't want to eat, and it's automatically my fault? That makes a whole lot of sense," was her response, as she closed her eyes, and she sipped at her water leisurely.

Hinata's eyes narrowed at Sakura's words. "Don't give me that. You told me that you were going to talk to last night, and then this morning he's upset. So what did you say to him?"

At this, Sakura set her water down slowly, as she opened her eyes. Looking to Hinata, she kept her expression plain. "Are you really going there right now?" She asked her calmly, although there was a certain irritated note in her voice. She grabbed her fork again, and brought the strawberry to her mouth. "Because, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Is that a threat?" Tenten asked curiously, not sure what was going on.

"Because it kind of sounds like it," Ino added, watching the hostility grow in Hinata's eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes again, as she chewed the strawberry. "There is nothing to threaten her about, so I don't know why- ow!" She exclaimed, dropping her fork to her plate, as her hands dropped below the table to her leg. Her eyes snapping open to glare at Hinata. "Did you seriously just kick me? Are you kidding me right now? What are we? Five?"

Hinata slapped her hands to the table as she stood up, her glare focused on Sakura. "I told you that it was a bad idea, and then you said it'd be fine! Now he's upset and you don't give a damn?! Are _you_ kidding _me_ right now?!"

"Like you said, I told you that it would be fine. Now sit down and drop it. You're pushing me, and that is a very, very bad idea," was Sakura's reply, now serious sounding, and no longer giving a calm air off.

"Excuse me?" Hinata questioned, as she stared at Sakura. Shaking her head, she moved back behind her chair so she could push it under the table. "This is ridiculous."

"I don't know where you are planning on going, but it better not be to go talk to him," Sakura stopped Hinata from moving. "This is not your place-"

"So it is your place to go and consol my boyfriend?!" Hinata half-exclaimed, the first time she ever called Naruto her boyfriend. "Or better yet, I should just listen to you because you say it'll be fine. As you sit there and don't even care that what you said to him might have upset him! I don't think so, you self-righteous bitch!"

This made Sakura stand up this time, and slapped her own hands down on the table. "You are crossing the line!" She shouted to Hinata, before it got dead silent in the room. "Don't you dare make me sound like I'm in the wrong here! You know that you cannot interfere with this! He has to make the decision on his own, not with your influence or my own! You going to talk to him will sway his decision, and I can't let that happen! Yeah you are his girlfriend! Big freaking deal! I'm not stopping you on going to talk to him about where you want to go on a date to! This is beyond your relationship!"

"That doesn't matter to me! I've had time to get used to what's going on with you! You just recently took Naruto in this with you because of what happened on your birthday!" Hinata shouted back at Sakura. "Someone has to be there for him! Since you refuse to do anything for him, I will!"

"For kami's sake! He is eighteen years old! An adult for crying out loud! He doesn't need you to go hold his hand through all the hard decisions he's going to have to make in life!" Sakura yelled at Hinata, beyond pissed off at this point. "This whole thing doesn't even involve you! It involves Naruto and I! The only reason why I told you anything at all is because I'm supposed to be able to trust you with everything! I told you that I was talking to Naruto because I trusted that you understood that this was Naruto's decision! So yes, call me a self-righteous bitch all you want! I don't give a damn! But, you will not go talk to Naruto about this, because that will be you overstepping me! And I can tell you right now, that you do not want to do that!"

At this it got silent again, Hinata finally nodded her head. "Fine, that's perfect Sakura," she said, loosening her posture as she turned to walk to the door. "Just perfect." She then opened the door and left with a slam.

Sasuke's eyes went to his side where Sakura was. "Sakura-"

Sakura just turned away, and went to the wall with the glass windows all over it. Going to the door, she opened it, and slammed it as well. Shaking the glass all over the wall.

It was quiet before Ino spoke. "What in the hell just happened?"

"Sakura and Hinata fighting…" Kiba started, whistling at the tension that the two fighting girls had left in the room.

"This isn't good," Tenten replied, as she sighed. "There goes the fun of this vacation."

"Not necessarily," Neji spoke, as he moved to stand up as well. Heading in the direction of the glass door.

"Hey," Sasuke spoke up, stopping Neji from moving, and he glared at him. "Don't think you can just go out there-"

"Relax Uchiha," Neji interrupted, a smirk on his face. "I'm not going to go after your girlfriend for yelling at my cousin. I'm not getting involved in their fight. But, I can go offer a friend at this moment. She seems to be needing a few of those lately." Was all he said before opening the glass door, and leaving.

 **Outside**

Neji walked away from their building, and walked across the hot springs to find Sakura where he sensed her chakra. Finding himself walking towards where the hot springs met the edge of the forest. There was a big pond in-between the forest and one of the buildings in the hot springs. His eyes already catching onto Sakura who had gone to the opposite side of the pond by the trees, and was pacing back and forth. She had stopped, and leaned her head against a tree. Smirking, Neji continued towards her.

"Leave me alone Neji," was the first thing Sakura said, once Neji got within fifteen feet of her. Not even having to turn around to see him.

Neji nodded at her words. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you can sense me by my footsteps."

"I'm clearly not in the mood," Sakura retorted, her tone reflecting her anger.

"Oh so your fight with Hinata was real? I assumed it was just you and Hinata trying to turn everyone away from what will happen at-"

Sakura appeared in front of Neji, her hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything else," she says, before sighing and dropping her hand from his mouth. "Please."

Raising an eyebrow at her saying 'please', Neji smirked. "That 'please' sounded like you forced it to detach it self from the wall of words you never use, and it almost sounded painful."

"Well you know, being a self-righteous bitch and all, I am always right, so why would I ever have to use words as trivial as 'please' and 'thank you'?" Sakura countered, laughing sarcastically, as she turned back away from Neji. "I know you clearly already made up your decision, so it's not that big of a deal if we talk about our meeting today, but I can't talk about Naruto. This is his choice, and I really don't know what's going through his mind."

It was quiet before Neji nodded. "Even though he's not usually a serious person, I think he's actually taking this seriously," he said, crossing his arms, and he leaned up against a tree. Watching as Sakura picked up some rocks to throw into the pond. "So I think Hinata was just concerned because he's never like that."

"I know she is," Sakura replied, throwing one of the rocks. "But, unfortunately that's not going to help him. I don't want Naruto to be involved in this if he doesn't want to be." She noticed Neji's raised eyebrow and sighed. "Okay, I know he's already pretty damn involved, but you know what I mean. He's been left out of a lot of the technicalities. Of course I knew that at some point I'd have to tell him, but I figured I could just ease him into this information. But, when Itachi came to see me, it made me realize that it was time Naruto be informed. Because if they start going after him I-" Stopping as she had thrown another rock with enough force that it caused a big wave to go across the pond.

Seeing that, Neji whistled. "Try that again, and we might end up getting kicked out of the hot springs on the second day here."

"Thanks for your advice," Sakura retorted, watching as the wave had soaked a good portion of the side of one of the hot springs buildings. Not really taking Neji seriously, as she picked up some more rocks. Her eyes widened, and she froze in mid movement to throw the next rock. She noticed one of the windows on the building the water hit open. "Oh shit."

An older woman moved to stick her head out the window and look around. "Who did that?!"

As the woman started going off as she searched around, Neji shared a look with Sakura. "Now would be the time to get the hell out of here."

"Oh yeah," Sakura agreed, and they both bolted away. They stopped a good bit away to catch is where they catch their breath, Sakura actually started laughing, and Neji smirked.

When Sakura's laughter settled down, Neji finally spoke his mind. "Your friendship with Hinata is one that is deeper than all of this Priestess business. You've been best friends with her for a long time. I believe that Hinata understands you having to tell Naruto everything eventually. I just think it is the matter of not wanting to see him upset."

"Yeah, well it's not like I want to see him upset either," Sakura replied, sighing, and frowning at that. "I never thought that being a priestess would test the friendship I have with Hinata. I have thought that no matter what, Hinata and I would be friends through anything that happens. Hinata and I are just going to be on different sides I guess. "

Silence came between them, and Neji realized their conversation was over. "We should go back. We have to meet soon."

"Right," Sakura agreed, already starting walking in the direction of their building.

 **In Sakura's room**

Getting some stuff together in a small bag, Sakura felt the presence of someone in her room, without her having to look up from her bag.

"Running off?"

Sasuke's question hit her ears, and Sakura hummed in annoyance. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke, sensing her annoyance, spoke carefully. "When you pack bags out of the blue, typically it's before you go run off with Hinata. But, I guess you wouldn't be running of with Hinata now…" he trailed off, now thinking about Sakura's fight with Hinata. "What happened at breakfast?"

"What happened was Hinata and I having a disagreement," was Sakura's short sounding reply. "And if one more person brings it up-"

"Hey," Sasuke interrupted her, moving towards her, he grabbed her hand, and turned her face to look at him. "Calm down. I won't bring it up again."

Frowning for a moment, Sakura sighed heavily, and kissed him. "Thank you," was all she said, before turning back to her small bag. Closing it up.

"So what are you doing now?" Sasuke asked her, his arms crossed over his chest, as he watched her slip her bag on.

"I just want to take a trip out of the hot springs to get some of my stupid thoughts about this morning out of my mind and relax," Sakura replied, noticing Sasuke's hands go to her waist, her eyes went to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I can help you with that you know?" Was what he said to her, his voice low and suggestive.

Smiling at the thought, Sakura shook her head. "That might help me relax, but I'm certain that the thoughts won't just go away after that," she replied, leaning forward, and kissed him again. "I'll be back later." She told him, walking to the door, but paused with her hand on the door knob. A thought crossed her mind, and she sighed at it. Reaching into her pocket, she turned back to Sasuke. "I've got something for you."

 **Twenty minutes later**

Walking into the bar and grill, her eyes scanned the entrance room. Finding a door to her right that was guarded by someone. Walking over, she reached into her pocket.

"Access card?" the guard asked.

Sakura pulled a plastic card of her pocket and handed to the guy. "I have people meeting me here. They won't have cards, but I have a list of their names."

"Alright, hand over the list," the guard told her. Once Sakura did, he handed the access card back to her, and let her through the door.

When the door closed back behind her, Sakura followed the carpeted hallway. Seeing other private reserved rooms, she knew hers was none of them. Getting to a stairwell, she went up, and to the only door that was up there. Slipping the card into the slot, the door unlocked, and she pushed it open. The lights were dimmed down, and the only light she brightened was the one over the table in the center of the room.

Slipping her bag off her shoulders, she sat down at the table, and waited. Tapping her fingers, and looking at her water every couple minutes until it neared the right time. Her eyes went to the door when she heard it creak open.

It was Neji. He sauntered over, and sat down in the chair on the left side of the square table. A smirk lifted on his face, as he his eyes went to her. "You look annoyed."

"And you look like you want me to punch you in the face," Sakura retorted bitterly, as her eyes went back to the door. Seeing it was Hinata, she growled lowly, and looked up at the ceiling.

Hinata had moved across the room, and sat down in the chair on the right side of the table. Neji had been eyeing her too. _Oh the hostility between the two of them…_ "I'm surprised you showed Hinata."

Without glancing to Sakura's direction, Hinata crossed her arms, and kept her frown on her face. "Yeah, well I take business seriously." Was all that came from her, leaving them in silence.

A few minutes passed when the door finally creaked open again. All of their eyes had gone over to find Naruto standing there. He was quiet, and walked over to the table. Not yet sitting down. Putting a smile on his face after another moment, his eyes focused on Sakura. "I will always stand beside you. I can keep any secret if you want me to, no matter what. Our friendship is stronger than ever, and I want to continue to build on it. Me knowing what is going on will be the best."

Sakura shared a look with both Hinata and Neji, and finally nodded once. "Have a seat Naruto."

 **Nearly a half hour later**

The silence in the room was almost suffocating with how it had been going on nearly five minutes now. The whole time Sakura was explaining what really had been going on with Itachi to Naruto, he was silent. Even when Sakura finishing explaining everything to him, he still said nothing. He was currently standing by the small window in the room. His arms were crosses, and he wasn't looking at any of them.

 _He handled himself while Sakura was explaining everything to him. He didn't explode with anger or interrupt her once. But now, he's still not saying anything._ Neji thought, his eyes going to Hinata. With the amount of anger that was in Hinata's expression, he decided it'd be better if he spoke to Sakura. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him. It could be damaging now if he knows and doesn't want to keep the secret."

"Shhh," was what Sakura first replied back with to Neji's low whisper. Her eyes cutting over to him. "Naruto will be fine."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Neji asked her, seeing that Sakura held no doubt in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes glanced to Hinata, and then back to Neji. "Because I'm a self-righteous bitch, who knows everything, that's why."

That had Neji raising an eyebrow at Sakura calling herself that. He could tell that it even took Hinata off guard that Sakura would so openly say that. Finally a smirk formed on his face, and he shook his head. Deciding not to comment Sakura's words for the sake of not angering her or Hinata.

Movement from Naruto caught all of their attention. He had turned away from the window, and came back to the table. Sitting in his chair slowly, his eyes stared into Sakura's. "So Itachi is a good guy now? He's not the enemy…?"

Sakura nodded once. "He's not the enemy."

It was quiet again, and Naruto nodded himself. "Alright. So what exactly did he give you when he came to visit you the night before last night?"

"He gave me a scroll of names and organizations that are interested in me, as in, potential enemies to me," Sakura replied, her arms crossed over her chest, and she leaned against the back of her chair. "Starting tomorrow evening we will start asking around for information on these people and organizations."

"It'll be a challenge to keep it from our teammates," Neji pointed out, his eyes on Naruto.

Hinata nodded in agreement with Neji. "It will also be a matter of us keeping the people we are questioning from getting suspicious… Can you handle that Naruto?"

"Yeah, I can do it," Naruto agreed, his eyes going from Hinata to Neji to Sakura. "You guys don't need to worry about that, I can handle it. All I need is to know who to question, and I can make it happen."

At Naruto's sureness, Neji and Hinata shared a look, before their eyes went to Sakura.

"I'll give you all the names now. I'm keeping the original full list, but I've split up the list onto different scrolls for everyone. So that way we can cover more of the people and organizations, and then tomorrow we'll start getting information," Sakura explained to them, grabbing three scrolls out of her bag, and handed one to each of them. "I tailored the names on the list to each of your strengths and abilities in getting those people to talk. I would appreciate if you three could take the time to look at the lists and compare them with each other before tomorrow."

"Why?" Neji asked, turning the scroll in his hands around in his hands. "Aren't they all different like you said?"

"For the most part," Sakura replied, her own hands remaining on the original scroll. "There are some names that are on more than one of your lists. For the purpose of those names needing to be checked out by more than one of us. So you and whoever matches that name, needs to do it together… Tomorrow at half past midnight we'll have our first meeting by the big fountain in the garden of the hot springs. We'll exchange any info we have collected there." Seeing the others nod in agreement, she checked what time it was on her watch. "Alright, now put them away."

"Why-"

"Just do it," Sakura interrupted Naruto, as she put the original scroll away, and checked the time again. Waiting until the others put their scrolls away, she nodded once. Her eyes focusing specifically on Naruto. "Remember what I said? Nothing about Itachi is mentioned, understand?"

"Yeah," Naruto started in agreement, planning on questioning her, but the sound of footsteps were heard. His eyes, along with the others, went to the door they all came in at. A moment later, it was pushed open, and in walked Sasuke.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke. _What in the hell is he doing here?_ Her eyes went to Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto had the same reaction as Hinata, and he had to force his eyes away from Sasuke to look at Sakura.

Neji being the only one who remained with full composure, had his eyes still remaining on the Uchiha.

It remained quiet, as Sasuke closed the door behind him, and slowly crossed the room to the table. Setting a small piece of paper down on the table, his eyes on Sakura. "You hand me this, and then leave without an explanation. This told me to come here at this specific time… What exactly is going on?"

Sakura crossed arms over her chest. "Have a seat Sasuke," was what she said, waiting to answer his question. Once Sasuke was sitting, she continued. "I asked you to come because you want me to be more honest with you. Honesty comes with a price. I need your help, but only if you are sure about getting involved."

Nodding slowly, Sasuke copied Sakura in crossing his arms. "What do you need?"

"I have business here in this village," Sakura started, trying to ignore the looks of question she was getting from the others, as she focused solely on Sasuke. "I really did want everyone to come here to have a vacation. But that doesn't push aside the fact that I am a priestess now. Of course, that being said, I don't really know what the extent of being a priestess means. But it doesn't take me much to know that with how many people were after me before I became a priestess, the number will only multiply now that I'm officially a priestess. I came across information of possible people and organizations around this village that have interest in me. Does this mean they are after me? Not necessarily. But, they could eventually be. So I need to make sure I know who my enemies are. To be ahead for once."

"Where did you get the list from?" Was the first question that came to Sasuke's mind.

Naruto watched how Sakura hesitated at the question, and without really thinking, he spoke up. "It's from Hana," he said, getting the eyes of the others on him. His eyes left Sakura to focus on Sasuke. "I was doing border patrol like Tsunade had asked us to after the battle. Hana came up to me, asking me if I would deliver the scroll to Sakura."

"Wouldn't she go give it to Sakura personally?" Sasuke asked back, an eyebrow raised.

"Because she didn't want to come into the village," Naruto surprisingly replied back with no hesitation. "We're keeping this from Tsunade for right now. If she came into the village, she'd have to go through the gates. Then Tsunade would have found out that Hana was at the village, and would want to know why. So she just did it this way to avoid any questions."

 _Nice one Naruto._ Sakura praised in her thoughts, as she nodded in agreement with him. "I didn't know what to do with this scroll until Hana could give me an explanation. I got word from Hana yesterday morning explaining what it meant. That's why I left the house early, not because of mine and Kakashi sensei's prank." The lie that came from her, sounded as flawless as Naruto's did.

It was quiet before Sasuke nodded in acceptance to this answer. "So how do I come in on this?"

"I'm doing the recon myself, and I'm going to need you to keep the others from catching on to what I'm doing," Sakura explained, seeing Sasuke raising an eyebrow, and she elaborated. "I know that you can figure out a way to distract the others no matter what the situation is. I need to know that I don't have to be concerned about the others finding out. As well as you being able to let me know if any of them are getting suspicious, and to get them t back off. I have no doubt that you can do this, so that's why I'm asking."

Sasuke watched Sakura for a long moment, and finally nodded. "I'll do it."

Sakura smiled despite the looks she was getting from Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. Knowing they were wondering what in the hell she was doing. She reached her hand over to rest on Sasuke's. "Thank you."

 **A few hours later**

 _Walking down a long winding road, Sakura's eyes moved around, in an almost slow motion way. "Where am I?" She questioned aloud, her voice seeming to ring out. The dirt road she was on, had trees on either side, and flowers all around. The sky above her was a pretty bright blue, and there were no clouds in sight. This was all familiar to her. Every time her eyes moved everything around her was slow, and it was almost too bright to look at. The sound of a bell hit her ears, and at that she stopped walking. "Where did that come from?"_

 _She was met with silence, and frowned. Feeling like this was too familiar to her. "This again?" She looked down the long winding road ahead of her, the feeling of something being different struck her like it did every time. Everything was the same as usual, but there was something… something in the air that wasn't right. The ring of the bell happened again, and it seemed to come from behind her. Even though she told herself not to turn, her body turned anyways, and she found herself looking at the purple moon up in the sky. Knowing it would try to control her, she opened her mouth. "No!" She exclaimed loudly, and then everything went black._

 _However, instead of waking up, everything remained dark. "This doesn't happen… I wake up now…" she spoke slowly aloud. Then a light similar to a camera flash blinded her. Opening her eyes again, she was no longer in the dark. She was standing a familiar clearing. The dark cloudy skied above signaled storms, and dimmed the scene around her. The sight in front of her was explicitly familiar. Her parents were being held back, and she was watching as the men holding them were sucking the chakra right out of them._

 _Then her mom screamed, her dad made a noise of pain, and there was blood around them. "No!" Sakura yelled out, knowing both her mom and dad were impaled through the stomach. Unlike last time, she was not able to go attack the man who did it, she was forced to stay there, and watch her parents bleed out. Then she heard voices. From that day… From the man who killed her parents._

" _Glad you could join us, Sakura Haruno. I know everything about you. Including about that mark on your back."_

 _Hearing his voice felt like nails against a chalkboard, and she slammed her hands to her ears. "No, stop!" She exclaimed, and shook her head. "Why is this happening?! Why am I not waking up?!"_

" _Your parents think you're weak so they didn't tell you."_

" _No!" Sakura exclaimed at the voice._

" _I have gave you so many hints. You don't deserve the mark!"_

 _Hearing that, made Sakura get a horrible feeling inside of her. Growing anger, and then hatred. Towards this man who murdered her parents, and then… for herself. She then screamed out the same words she did that day. "I don't even want the damn thing!"_

 _Then a flash of everything from her arriving to see her parents held up, until the last thing she remembered when Hana had knocked her unconscious. Feeling panic start inside her, Sakura brought a hand to her chest, and cried out "Stop! Stop doing this to me! Stop!" Then everything was dark._

"Stop!" She exclaimed again, her eyes opening, and she shot straight up. Unable to process being awake, as tears started to pour down her face.

"Hey!" Sasuke's exclamation was heard, realizing she had a nightmare from where he was across the room. Seeing her in a panic, he was over by her side in seconds. "Sakura?"

"Stop, stop doing this to me," Sakura mumbled, tears going down her face still. Her eyes stared right past Sasuke, as if she didn't even see him.

"Sakura," Sasuke repeated, realizing she wasn't fully awake. He sat down on the couch beside her, and brought his hands to both sides of her face. "It's me. Sasuke. You're awake. Are you listening?" He asked her, finally getting her eyes to go to him. "It's okay. You're awake Sakura."

Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura closed her eyes, and then opened them again. This time registering she was awake. Feeling the pressure in her chest and throat, she started to cry. "It happened all over again," she sniffled, and the tears got worse.

"It was just a nightmare," Sasuke reminded her, remembering how Hinata had taught him how to talk Sakura through these things. He slid one hand down Sakura's arm, and the other remained caressing her cheek. "You're awake now. It's going to be okay." Noticing she was still upset, he pulled her closer, and felt her shaking.

Over by the countertops in the kitchen, Hinata was watching this happen. The sight and sound of pain and sadness from her friend made her chest ache. Her hands were gripping the counter. _I want to help her… but our fight-_ Breaking off the thought, she gritted her teeth. Their fight stubbornly in her way. Dropping her eyes down to focus on the countertop, she listened to Sakura crying, and it made her grip tighten on the edge of the counter. _Our friendship is strong. Why can't I make myself move past our fight?_

It wasn't until after Sasuke had got Sakura up, and left the living room with her, that footsteps were heard approaching her. She knew it was Neji without having to look up.

"Better be careful Hinata. You might break the countertop."

At that, Hinata let go of the countertop, and curled her hands into fists. Grabbing her bag, she walked to the front door, and left.

Naruto jumped up from the couch at the sight of her leaving. "Hinata, wait!" He called, following after her.

After Naruto was gone, Tenten raised an eyebrow in Neji's direction. "Are you purposely giving Hinata hell?"

Neji smirked, as he sat back down on one of the couches. "I'm trying to get Sakura and Hinata to play nice again here. Because clearly, them not being friends is going to make the rest of this vacation miserable."

 **Around fifteen minutes later**

Sasuke had walked with Sakura up the stairs to the second floor of their building. They had gone into her room. Now they were on her bed. Sasuke was leaning back against the pillows, and Sakura was laying with her head resting on his chest. Her arm was resting loosely over his abdomen, and she had been listening to his heart beat. His arms around her had calmed her down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked, having been silent once he had got her calm again.

Taking a minute to register Sasuke's question, Sakura took in a deep breath. Starting to explain her dream to him, leaving out a couple parts about the beginning, and the purple moon. She told him it was just a regular dream she had a few times. But instead of what usually happened, she was taken back to the night her parents were killed. Having to take another breath, she frowned. "It was vivid. I've never had a nightmare about their death that was even close to feeling how that day actually felt to me. But, this time it felt like it was happening all over again."

Unsure as to what he could really say to that without making her think too much about it, Sasuke moved one of his hands to stroke her hair back. "I'm sorry that this keeps happening to you," was the only thing that he could think of to say.

Sakura was quiet, as she moved to sit up. Having calmed completely. Her eyes focused on Sasuke, and she sighed. "It's not your fault," she told him, one of her hands going to his face, and she offered a small half-smile. "I think I need to take a shower. Thank you for being here for me."

"You don't need to thank me," Sasuke replied, feeling her hand fall from his face, and his eyes watched as she had got up from the bed.

Sakura felt exhaustion roll over her when she had stood up. The nightmare, along with all the crying she did afterwards, made her feel exhausted. Walking from the bed to the bathroom, she walked in, and closed the door behind her. Turning the shower on, she paused after she took off her clothes. _I'm having these dreams-really nightmares-for a reason. There is always a reason._

 _Saku Inner: And the award for the slowest realization ever goes to-_

 _Sakura: Shut up Inner!_

Stepping into the shower, she adjusted the water to a better temperature, and then she stepped under the stream of water. Allowing it to pour all over her. _What reason is there for me having this dream that I've been having for days now? Then for it to all of sudden lead to the day my parents died, and for it to feel so vivid… I don't know what it means._

 **Later that evening**

 _My god! Will they just stop staring at me already?!_ Sakura shouted to herself in her mind, propping an elbow on her knees that were pulled up to her chest. She rested her head on her hand, and kept her eyes focusing on the window.

 _Saku Inner: Is that your attempt to ignore the fact that everyone's eyes are on you?_

 _Sakura: Yep. Because if I get up and walk away, they'll follow, and get on my nerves even more._

After her shower, Sakura dressed in shorts and a tank top, and went back to the living room. Settling on the window seat, she didn't say a word to anyone, and let her presence do the talking. Just to point out to the others that she was all okay, and they could stop worrying. _But, that's clearly not working, as they haven't stopped staring at me since I came out here._ The thought made her sigh, and close her eyes. _Just when I almost had it to where they don't look at me and automatically think that I'm psycho, boom! One nightmare, and now they think I'm about one step away from being admitted into the psych ward._

 _Saku Inner: I think you are being a little overdramatic._

 _Sakura: I disagree with you there. If I was being overdramatic, I would have hit the others so hard they wouldn't stare at me ever again. But, no. I am restraining myself from looking like a complete asshole… So really I'm being under dramatic by keeping this all in my head._

 _Saku Inner: … I don't know what in the hell I'm supposed to do with you._

 _Sakura: You're not my babysitter… DAMN IT! WILL THEY JUST STOP STARING ALREADY?! What I wouldn't do to be drunk right now? Then I wouldn't care if they were staring._

 _Saku Inner: You know, it's not good to drink away your problems._

 _Sakura: And you know I don't care._

Outside Sakura's mind, the others had been keeping an eye on her since she appeared in the living room. At first it was just curiosity to her coming back to the living room. But, then it continued when she had said nothing to any of them. However, all of their attention went back to the front door when it opened to reveal Naruto and Hinata had finally come back.

"Where have you two been?" Kiba asked, getting Naruto and Hinata to look over to him and the others. "You've been gone for two hours."

"More than two hours," Tenten added, an eyebrow raised at how she noticed Hinata was carrying a paper bag in her hands. Before she could question it, Ino spoke.

"What's in the bag?" Ino asked Hinata, having been eyeing the brown paper bag that Hinata was holding as well.

However, Hinata didn't respond to anyone of them. She set her own bag down on one of the stools by the island bar in the kitchen. Then she walked straight over to where Sakura was. Pulling what she bought out of the brown paper bag, and held it out to the pink haired girl.

Sakura, having opened her eyes when she heard the front door open when they came in, had noticed in the window's reflection that Hinata was holding something out to her now. Lifting her head from her hand, Sakura's eyes swept to Hinata, and she took what Hinata was holding out to her. "A bottle of merlot?"

"From West Sage Winery," Hinata explained, her arms crossed then. "The guy who owns the winery remembered who we were before I even had a chance to say more than two sentences about the last time we were there. Did you know they take pictures of their most humorous guests who have gotten drunk there? Well, they do, and ours was on it twice. They were both taken after our fourth hour of wine tasting, and as you can imagine-"

"We were drunk off our asses," Sakura interrupted, eyeing the wine for a moment longer, before her eyes went to Hinata.

"Yeah…" Hinata trailed off, frowning as her eyes met Sakura's.

Leaving them in silence for a moment, Sakura kicked her legs off the window seat, and moved to stand up. "Well Hinata, I know our fighting has been so much fun and all, but I'm going to have to call a truce. Because you know that this is one of my favorite bottles of red wine, and I can't just drink it by myself," she let her eyes go back at Hinata, and smirked. "Well I could, but it's so much more fun getting drunk with someone else."

Hinata smiled finally. "I'll get the wine glasses."

"And I'll open the bottle," Sakura said, as she went to go grab the bottle opener. Getting the cork off after a moment, she took the bottle and went out on the back patio area they had. Hinata joined her a moment later and the both sat and poured a glass of wine, and sipped and started talking.

The others watched through the big windows. "They've been pissed at each other all day," Tenten started after a long moment of silence.

"And all it took for them to play nice was a bottle of wine?" Ino asked, her eyebrow rose along with Tenten's.

"Hinata told me she felt bad because Sakura's still having nightmares," Naruto started from where he was standing near the island bar. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were on Sakura and Hinata. They were laughing about something. "At first when she told me she was getting Sakura a bottle of wine I told her that probably wasn't a good idea. But she told me to trust her… I guess she was right."

"You were right too," Tenten said, her eyes on Neji now.

"Of course I was," Neji replied, a smirk on his face. "This fight of theirs was a result of matters relating to Sakura being a priestess. It was the first test on Sakura and Hinata's friendship I believe. I knew from my talk with Sakura this morning that she'd be too stubborn to make the first move. I knew Hinata would be stubborn too, but I knew by tempting her all day, she'd eventually give in and makeup with Sakura."

"Well, at least it worked," Sasuke said, watching out the windows to see Sakura and Hinata laughing. _Neji said that this was just a test on Hinata's and Sakura's friendship, but it was extreme. What else is the fact of Sakura being a priestess going to affect in her life?_

"Why were they mad at each other in the first place?" Naruto asked the others, noticing they got silent after his question. "Why are you guys being so quiet?"

"They-"

Kiba was interrupted by Neji who cleared his throat to keep him from saying anything. Sasuke caught onto why Neji did that, and he let his eyes go to Naruto. "Because of some bet they had. Nothing for you to worry about."

 **In the middle of the night**

Opening her eyes, Sakura started the routine deep breathing to calm her heart rate. She had the same dream she had in the living room. But, it sped through her parents dying scene, and just went straight to the voice of the man talking to her. Her eyes swept to her side where Sasuke remained asleep. Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of bed. Even though she was only in a tank top, and rather short shorts, she left her room quietly. Walking around the upper level balcony to the rooms that were on the opposite side of the courtyard. She got to Hinata's room, easily picked the lock, and opened the door. Once inside, her eyes went to where Hinata appeared to be still asleep in bed. "Hinata?"

Hinata had moved as soon as Sakura said her name. She rolled over to look at the clock, before stretching, as she looked to Sakura. "It's not even three in the morning yet."

"I know," Sakura told her, a frown still on her face.

Seeing Sakura's frown, Hinata sighed heavily. She moved to sit up, and scoot over on the bed. "Alright."

Walking over to the bed, Sakura got in bedside Hinata. She leaned back against the pillows, and relayed everything that had happened in her dream. "I've been having dreams like this since the first time I fell asleep after my birthday. I've been waking up every day since then around three or four in the morning."

"Why didn't you mention this before now?" Hinata asked once it was clear Sakura was done talking.

Sakura shrugged at this. "I'm trying to appear normal remember?"

Hinata sighed at Sakura's explanation. "Do they happen even when Sasuke sleeps in the bed with you?"

"Yeah, even when he's with me," Sakura replied quietly, her mind on her dreams. "Yesterday's dream that I had out in the living room. It had a different ending than usual. It was of my parents death, and I'm talking explicit details of their death… And I know I'm having these dreams for a reason, but I can't figure it out."

"Well you've had the dream of you walking down the path a couple times before your birthday. Then every night since your birthday passed. But after your birthday the dream changed to where you could control the purple moon. Then changed again yesterday and then tonight," Hinata said everything out loud to make sure she understood it right, and Sakura nodded to confirm it. Grabbing a scroll from her bag that was on the floor beside her bed, Hinata opened, and looked back to Sakura. "Tell me what the man says to you in these dreams. Maybe that is what you are supposed to take away from this dream."

Sakura repeated what the man had said, and waited for Hinata to finish writing. "There is a meaning behind the dream. I know there is, but how am I supposed to know what it is?"

"Well, I'm sure you might punch me for this," Hinata started, taking a breath before continuing. "But, maybe waiting until you get back to the village to start learning about your priestess self isn't the best idea. I mean you were given the box, that has scrolls in it even though you keep telling the others that it was useless. Then there's all kinds of research that can be done, but you haven't done anything about it. I think that's why you don't understand how to translate the meaning behind these dreams of yours."

"You sound just like my inner," was Sakura's irritated sounding reply.

"Well, I don't want you to be annoyed with me about it, but that's honestly the only real solution I can come up with," Hinata told her, noticing how Sakura's irritated expression softened up.

"I guess so," Sakura agreed, leading them into a long silence. Ten minutes later, she got up from the bed, and turned back to face Hinata. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine Sakura," Hinata told her, a smile on her face. "After not talking almost all yesterday, I don't really mind at all."

"Thanks anyways," Sakura replied, before she left Hinata's room. Walking out onto the balcony, she went to the railing, and rested her arms on it. The balcony was wrapped around three sides of a big courtyard, and it was open to the sky above. Looking up at the night sky, she was forced into her thoughts. _I usually don't get sleep after waking up from a nightmare like that. But, it's almost three thirty in the morning now. How am I supposed to stay awake until a more decent time to get up? I-_ Her thoughts stopped, when something caught her. Looking across the courtyard, where her room was on the other side, she found Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed. His eyes directly on her, and his expression wasn't able to be read from how far away he was.

Sakura sighed at the sight of him. Walking around the upper balcony back to the side he was on, she stopped near him, and their eyes met.

"It's three thirty in the morning," Sasuke pointed out, not saying anything else.

Sakura nodded once at his words. "It's three thirty in the morning," she repeated, and her eyes dropped to the ground. "I had the dream again. I got up to walk around a bit."

Silence remained between them for a moment, and Sasuke finally moved. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around her. Letting her rest her head against his chest, he sighed. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it. But, do you at least want to try going back to lay down?"

Staying quiet for a minute, Sakura sighed finally. "I guess so."

 **Later that day**

Sakura's eyes were focused down on her breakfast plate, having already finished eating. _I'm surprised I went back to sleep after Sasuke and I laid back down. It was dreamless, but it was the best damn sleep I've gotten since before my birthday._ Her thoughts were stopped at the sounds of the others talking about what they wanted to do today, and she closed her eyes. Not really paying attention, until she heard her name, and then birthday being mentioned in the same sentence. "What?" She questioned, opening her eyes to see the others looking at her. But, her focus was on Ino, who she pinpointed to be the one who was talking about her.

"While you are over there daydreaming, we were talking about what to do today. I just remembered that we never celebrated your birthday," Ino explained, a big smile on her face.

"Well between being unconscious in the hospital, waking up as a priestess, fighting off some people that are after me, and healing in the hospital for the rest of the day," Sakura started, her eyes dropping back down to her empty breakfast plate. "I think it's safe to assume that I don't need to celebrate my birthday this year."

"I disagree," Ino said immediately, as she focused solely on Sakura now. "You have had a horrible last few weeks." She started, noticing odd looks from the others. "I'm just being honest, as she has already said so like ten times." She told them before looking back to Sakura. "We should do something for you birthday that's a positive thing."

"I don't want to do anything," Sakura replied, still focusing on her breakfast.

"That's hardly fair," Ino said, rolling her eyes at Sakura.

"Ino, let me put it this way," Sakura started, finally looking up from her breakfast. "If you do anything for my birthday after I've already clearly expressed my dislike for celebrating my birthday this year, I will punch you in the face."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "You will not."

"Want to bet?" Sakura countered, a hand propped on her hip.

It was quiet before Ino sighed. "You bitch."

"Thank you," Sakura told her, grinning as she stood up from the table.

"That wasn't a complement," Ino pointed out with an roll.

"Then call me something that's supposed insult me," Sakura retorted, laughing lightly as she shook her head, and she left the room.

 **Out on the beach, a few hours later**

"I still think we should do something for your birthday," Ino's persistent voice hit Sakura's ears.

"No," Sakura retorted firmly back, keeping her eyes closed under her sunglasses. She and the other girls were on some of the lounge chairs on the beach. The guys were out either in the water, or playing frisbee.

"I don't Sakura," Tenten started, looking across Hinata to where Sakura was. "Ino might have a point."

"Not seeing the point here," was Sakura's reply, as she turned over onto her stomach. Resting her forehead on the lounge chair after adjusting it so it was flat now.

Hinata held a smirk on her face. Sakura on her right, and Tenten on her left. "The point is that while you have had a not so fun experience over the past month, it might be time for you to do something fun for a change."

"I tried that already," Sakura replied, taking a deep breath the growing annoyance she began to feel.

"When did you have fun?" Ino asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"Let's see," Sakura started, lifting her head up, and moving so her elbows rested on the chair. Her chin resting on her hands. "There was that time I jumped off a waterfall, and you girls almost had a heart attack. But, then I guess that got ruined when I had a psychotic breakdown and almost killed Hinata afterwards. Oh, and then there was the time when Hinata and I got drunk when we were supposed to be training… there weren't any bad things related to that happening I don't believe- No wait! I had a stupid dream that ruined my day a few hours later."

This had the other girls staring at Sakura, and Hinata was the first laugh. "God your idea of fun is depressing."

"Only this past almost month it's been depressing," Sakura pointed out to Hinata.

"Well, how about we start off you having fun that isn't depressing, by celebrating your birthday?" Ino asked, her eyes on Sakura.

"Not going to happen," Sakura replied immediately, moving to stand up then. Stripping off her cover over to reveal her red wine colored bikini, she shoved the cover over in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked, seeing Sakura collecting her bag, and her towel from the lounge chair.

"I'm getting away from you girls, because you won't stop pestering me about my birthday," Sakura replied bluntly, as she turned away from them. "Don't follow me unless you want me throw sand in your face."

As Sakura walked right past the guys who were coming back from playing Frisbee, Naruto spoke to Sakura. "Hey, where are you-" He stopped when Sakura walked right past the guys, and started walking down the beach. Looking back to the girls, more specifically Hinata. "Where is she going?"

"She's mad because she's the only one who doesn't want to do something for her birthday," Hinata replied, actually smirking at the sight of Sakura walking away. _She's so stubborn._

 **Sakura's POV, a few hours later**

With the sight of the house on the hot springs property she and the others were staying at coming into view, Sakura sighed heavily. She had walked far down the beach to be certain the others wouldn't bother her, and laid out on her towel. She had only decided to come back after the sun had started to set. _I hope they won't annoy me about celebrating my birthday anymore._

When she walked inside, the others eyes went to her. Ino appearing to speak, but didn't say what Sakura thought she would. "Damn Sakura. You got some sun."

"That's what happens when you lay out," Sakura replied smartly to Ino, setting her bag down on the table, along with her towel. Grabbing her cover over, she slipped it on, before walking to the refrigerator. Grabbing a water bottle, she downed it in fifteen seconds.

Tenten, who was close to Sakura, reached over, and poked Sakura's shoulder. "Oh my god Sakura, you really did get some sun."

Sakura sighed at Tenten's words, and turned to look at everyone now. "Is this going to be a continuing thing? Where I say something, you all ignore it, an then I have to repeat myself like five times?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at Sakura's words. "You are burnt Sakura. Like everywhere," she started laughing, but stopped at Sakura's glare. "Alright, I'll stop."

Sakura shrugs her shoulders then. "I'm not that burnt. It just looks bad because my hair is so damn pink," she replied before poking her arm. "Tomorrow this will all be tan, so its not that big of a deal."

"Yeah well, until tomorrow, that looks like it's going to hurt like a bitch," Ino told her, an eyebrow raised at just how badly Sakura was sun burnt.

"I guess so," Sakura agreed, poking her shoulder again.

"Go shower off," Hinata started, getting up to throw her paper plate away that she had been eating a snack on. "I'll be up there with aloe in ten."

Sakura smiled at this, and propped a hand on her hip. "What would I do without you?"

"Cry in pain from having a bad sunburn and playing it off like its nothing," Hinata replied, a smirk on her face as she grabbed another water bottle from the refrigerator and handed it to Sakura. "You need to drink this too. You might be a little dehydrated."

Hinata and Sakura didn't reappear in the living room for another twenty minutes, and Sakura was all happy now. "Aloe is my new best friend," she said happily, as she sat down on the couch near Sasuke. Her eyes went to Hinata. "Don't get offended about that Hinata. You are still my best friend and all, and our best friendship is so deep not even my good pal Satan can tear us apart."

That had the others laughing, and Hinata rolling her eyes. "You're so ridiculous."

When the laughter settled down, Ino spoke to Sakura again. "You know, I'm going to keep bothering you about celebrating your birthday?"

"Fine," Sakura said with a sigh. "We can do something."

"Really?" Ino asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, a smirk on her face. "But, I get to decide what we are doing."

That dropped all excitement from Ino's face. "Well then we might as well not do anything then."

"Exactly," Sakura told Ino, grinning now, before she stood up. Sighing at Ino's frown. "Look Ino, I get that you want to do something all positive for my birthday. But, to be honest, my birthday this year isn't positive to me. It reminds me of things that I don't want to think about. So I really don't want to do anything, because I don't want to start thinking about those things."

Ino crossed her arms, and finally smiled. "You're a depressing mess, you know?"

"I know that," Sakura said, laughing. "Call me queen of death, and I just might agree to going out to go drinks with us girls for my birthday."

"You would agree to that even if I didn't call you that," Ino pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"True true," Sakura grinned, as she stretched. "Let's go out then."

"Yay!" Ino exclaimed, standing up, her eyes went to Tenten and Hinata. "Come on."

"I don't really want to go anywhere," Tenten started.

"And I don't feel like drinking tonight," Hinata added.

Ino waited until Sakura walked away. Then her eyes snapped to Tenten and Hinata. "I'm trying to keep her from going down the dark path of depressing Sakura. Now let's go!"

Hinata and Tenten both shared a look, sighed, and then got up anyways. The sound of Sakura bouncing around happily about going out was what motivated them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well the second and third days of their vacation seem to be going well. Sakura and Hinata's fight was probably my favorite part to write this chapter. As they have argued before, but not yet on this level of intensity. My question for you all is: What do you think Sakura's dream of walking down a path, and hearing a bell means?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	4. Getting Information

**A/N: The upload schedule is on my profile and on my blog as well. So that way you all can know when I am uploading and when I am not uploading. Be sure to go check it out! Just wanted to let you know also, that I won't be uploading for the next two Friday's, as I'm using the next two weeks as my vacation weeks. Will be uploading three Friday's from now though! Stay in touch with me on Twitter and Facebook!**

 _Review:_

 _Ino waited until Sakura walked away. Then her eyes snapped to Tenten and Hinata. "I'm trying to keep her from going down the dark path of depressing Sakura. Now let's go!"_

 _Hinata and Tenten both shared a look, sighed, and then got up anyways. The sound of Sakura bouncing around happily about going out was what motivated them._

* * *

 **The next day, the 5** **th** **of September**

Pulling back slightly after their kiss, Sasuke kept his arms wrapped around Sakura. "I'm going back to my room to get ready."

Sakura smiled at this, and had her arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders. "Why don't you just bring your stuff in here?"

"Because," Sasuke started, kissing her once again. "If you don't remember, back when we were staying at Hana's, you nearly had me jump out the window to keep everyone from knowing I was in your room. And that time, all we did we sleep next to each other."

"But I didn't make you go out the window," Sakura pointed out, grinning at the memory.

"Sakura, the idea clearly crossed your mind, that's the point I was making," Sasuke told her, before he kissed her again. "If you are open to all the questions you'll get from Ino and Tenten then I-"

"You don't think Hinata would question me?" Sakura interrupted, an eyebrow raised.

Sasuke smirked again, and shook his head. "Not when you tell her every little detail about our lives."

"True, true," Sakura agreed, leaning back towards him, and she kissed him this time. "Thank you for being of considerate of that."

"No problem," Sasuke replied, kissing her one last time before walking to the door. Opening it, he was just about to step outside when Hinata appeared. "Hello Hinata."

"Goodbye Sasuke," was all Hinata said back, as she pushed Sasuke the rest of the way outside. Closing the door behind him, and then she locked it. Turning to look at Sakura, she propped her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura, who looked back at the mirror as she swiped a little bit of mascara on her lashes, was smirking at what just happened. "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy that you and Sasuke get along so well?"

"Thank you for your sarcasm, but it's not necessary. Sasuke and I have a unspoken agreement to be friendly for your sake. But, that only goes so far," Hinata replied, crossing the room to Sakura's bed, before she plopped down on the end. "Now for what I came here for. Why didn't you tell me that you were planning on involving Sasuke in all of this? As I recall our conversation from a couple nights ago, you told me that it was just going to be Neji and Naruto."

Sakura's smirk remained on her face, as she finished with the mascara. Grabbing her hair brush, she started tackling the tangles in her hair. "I know the wine from last night blocked some of yesterday out, but I'm sure you remember our blood battle during breakfast yesterday. If you don't believe me, I have the bruise to show from where you kicked me-"

"Sakura," Hinata interrupted, shaking her head, as she laid back on the bed "Just tell me why you told him."

"Because I'm not lying to him anymore," Sakura replied seriously, noticing Hinata's raised eyebrow, she sighed. "Obviously I'm not telling him about Itachi. But, other than that, I'm trying to be as honest as I can with him. You know, the whole healthy relationship kind of thing? That's what I'm going for. Secrets don't make that possible apparently. As I've already tried that and it ended with us yelling at each other on our way back from that mission-"

"Sakura," Hinata interrupted, rolling her eyes at Sakura getting carried away.

"I know that you think it's a bad idea," Sakura said, combing through her hair. "Believe me. I could sense that from you the second Sasuke showed up in that room yesterday. But, you are going to have to trust me on this. Sasuke needs to be involved. He can help us out a lot."

"I guess it's worth a shot," Hinata gave in after a moment. Sitting up from the bed, her eyes went to the mirror to see Sakura's reflection. "But, as long as you remember that this is ultimately all you. If it comes to a time where you are going to have to pull away for the others well being, this whole honesty thing is going to have to end-"

"You know I would do that in a heartbeat Hinata," Sakura interrupted, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't want to put anyone in danger because of me anymore."

 **An hour later**

"Told you it tasted good," Sakura laughed, the smile on Ino's face was priceless as she sipped at the margarita that Sakura had ordered her. "This village has some of the best drinks here."

"What is the name of this village?" Sai asked, having been looking around or a sign that would have the name of the village on it.

"How do you not know? We've been here for a few days now," Kiba said, his eyes on Sai.

"Well we were too busy looking for the supposedly kidnapped Sakura and Kakashi sensei," Sai replied, his eyes on Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi just smirked, and Sakura laughed. "It's called White Ash, after the tree that grows in this area," she said, her eyes going back to Ino, who had sipped again at the margarita she had. "You really like that. I knew you would."

"The fact that you know just how many alcoholic beverages on this menu taste good, while remembering clearly what they taste like, just proves to me that you are an alcoholic waiting to happen," was Ino's reply, the smile still on her face, as she sipped again at the margarita. "How many times have you been to this village?"

Sakura frowned, as she tried to remember. "Two-no three! …I think," she pointed to Ino at another thought. "But, the first time doesn't count because I was thirteen, and clearly not drinking anything here."

"And the other two times?" Ino questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"The second time I had just turned sixteen, and Tsunade was being overly nosy in my business. Which was getting on my nerves. So while the both of us were here, I made a point to drink in every place we went. By the end of the day, I was drunk off my ass, and she was so annoyed that she kept her nose out of my business the next day," Sakura replied, a grin on her face. "As for the third time, I'm not quite sure if that happened or not. Because the only thing I remembered was walking into the village, and then leaving a few days later. Hinata was with me that time too. The only thing that proved we were here was a few of our friends we had been with."

Hinata felt eyes on her, and she sighed. "I don't suppose it'd help if I said that it was my seventeenth birthday trip that we took, and we only meant to stop here for one day. But, it was my birthday, so it should be an excuse."

The others laughed, and Ino shook her head at both Sakura and Hinata. "Good god, hearing that from you is certainly not something I ever expected."

"So you expected that she and Sakura would go drinking in the middle of training?" Shikamaru asked, a smirk on his face.

Ino grinned at that, and shook her head again. "Right, well you two are certainly full of surprises," she said, her eyes back on Sakura. "If you couldn't remember the third time you came here, how do you know all the drinks still?"

"The names are familiar to me, and I associate it with a taste, I like to experiment my options Ino. I don't just want to get the same one every time," Sakura replied, sipping at her own frozen coconut pineapple margarita. "Learn to expand your pallet."

"I feel like with how she's going, alcohol is going to become part of one of her major food groups," Tenten joked, making the others laugh. She had ordered her own margarita without Sakura having to do it, as she had her own experience at this restaurant they were at before.

"I don't know how you drink that stuff," Naruto spoke up, while inhaling his fourth bowl of ramen he had ordered from the restaurant. "It's too fruity and gross."

"How would you know?" Sakura countered, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Because Hinata let me try hers," Naruto replied, his eyes on Sakura now.

"You just don't like to expand your tastes Naruto," Hinata pointed out, smiling at him. "All you eat is ramen. You need to learn to have a variety."

"That's the damn truth right there," Sasuke agreed, smirking at Naruto who glared.

"Yeah, well, it's because ramen is the most amazing thing put on this earth teme," Naruto retorted back to Sasuke, finishing off his bowl of ramen. Then he smiled, as he looked to Hinata. "It's so good, I think I'm going to go talk to the Chef and see what he puts in it. I can tell Ayame and the old man back at Ichiraku at home."

"Don't go bothering-" Sai stopped when Naruto stood up anyways.

"His name is Chef Akio, right Sakura? Akio Hashi?" Naruto asked, his eyes casually landing on Sakura.

Hearing that name, Sakura took in a surprised breath. Unfortunately this was at the same time she was swallowing some of her margarita. Causing her to start coughing. She had set her margarita down, and brought a hand to her mouth.

Sasuke rested a hand Sakura's back, and frowned at her. "Are you okay?"

Nodding through her coughing, Sakura just tried to breath through it, and she grabbed her water and sipped at that. Finally slowing down the coughing, she let her eyes move to Naruto. "Yeah, that's his name," she nodded, after catching her breath. Immediately her eyes went to her plate, and she had to fight to hide a smirk. _He's already starting on his list of people. Before the rest of could even try to start. Maybe he isn't going to be that bad at this after all._

Sakura's eyes left her plate to watch Naruto walking over towards where the chef was. To her surprise, without much effort, Naruto started a conversation with the chef. It was so casual, it didn't look the slightest bit suspicious. _Almost like he does this everyday._ She thought, nudging Hinata with her elbow.

Hinata was watching Naruto as well, and smirked back at Sakura. _I can't believe he'd be the first to start on his list. I thought he'd have to watch us do a few first._ She thought, her eyes going back to Naruto. Noticing that he had the chef laughing now, her eyebrows rose. _He's good at this._

"What's with you two?" Kiba asked, his eyes on Sakura and Hinata. "You are both smirking… which is weird for Hinata to do." He turned his head to see what Sakura and Hinata were smirking at, and saw Naruto. "Why are you smirking at Naruto?"

At this Sakura and Hinata both averted their gazes from Naruto, and looked elsewhere. "We're not smirking at Naruto," Hinata started, her eyes focusing up towards the sky as they were seated outside.

"Yeah Kiba, you don't know what Hinata and I are-or are not-smirking at," Sakura added saucily, crossing her arms, and her smirk remained. "Mind your own business."

Hinata burst out laughing at that, and shook her head as she grabbed her margarita to sip it.

Rolling his eyes at Sakura and Hinata, Neji let his eyes go towards Naruto. He was inside, but the inside was open to them through a very large archway. He noticed that Naruto still had the chef laughing here and there. _Sakura and Hinata are going to blow everything by the end of the evening if they don't get together. I thought it would be Naruto who would mess everything up._

"Maybe we should get Naruto to leave the chef alone," Tenten suggested, having noticed Neji looking in Naruto's direction now. "So the chef can do his job."

"I'll take care of it," Sai said, already starting to stand up.

Neji frowned at the sight of Sai standing up. Already planning on stopping him.

"Let Naruto be," Sasuke spoke up before Neji could. Sasuke held a smirk on his face, as just by talking, he had Sai glaring at him. "After what Naruto's been through the past few days, it's kind of normal seeing Naruto back into his ramen obsession."

As this was enough to stop Sai, Sakura put a smile on her face. But, on the inside, what Sasuke said hit her hard. The thought of her being the reason for Naruto's less than happy past few days crossing her mind. Her eyes fell to the table, and she grabbed her margarita again. Sipping at it to hide the frown that crossed her face.

 **A little over a half hour later**

"We should walk the town for a little while," Sakura suggested, as the waitress had just passed out all of their checks. Rolling her eyes when Sasuke had snatched her check from her hands, as she had started to grab her own card out to pay for it. Watching him put it with his check and his own card, before handing it back to the waitress. She had to bite her lip to keep her from pointing out to him that she could very much pay for her own food. Her focus went to Ino, who had been talking.

"I want to get some shopping done at some point," Ino was saying.

The looks on their male teammates faces were all disagreeing with that. Kiba being the one to first respond. "Well I hope you don't plan on dragging us along with you."

"I hate shopping," Naruto added, a frown on his face.

"I don't particularly enjoy it either," Sai agreed.

"Relax guys," Sakura spoke up before any of the other guys could say anything. "We can split up once we leave here. Do our own things. That way everyone will be happy."

"Great solution," Sasuke said, leaning closer to whisper in Sakura's ear. "I'd like to spend time just the two of us."

Hinata, having been sitting on the other side of Sakura, rolled her eyes as she clearly heard was Sasuke said. Seeing Sakura's big smile just had her fighting the urge to roll her eyes again. _They start having sex, and now they can't keep their hands off each other-_ The sound of laughter from across the patio dining area interrupted her thoughts. To a table where three women were. They were dressed in much nicer clothes than everyone in the restaurant. The women were a bit older than she, but they had been catching her attention all evening. Seeing them get up to go to the bathroom, she found herself standing up as well.

"Hey, we're about to leave. Where are you going?" Naruto asked her almost as soon as she stood up.

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Just going to the bathroom before we leave," she said, catching Sakura's eye as she walked around the table. Giving a jerk of her head in the direction of the bathroom.

Sakura noticed the women walking towards the bathroom, and she knew exactly what Hinata was doing. Deciding to give a distraction to everyone who was watching Hinata, she reached over, and smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"Ow Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed in pain, his hand at the back of his head where she hit him.

Continuing her smirk, Sakura propped her chin on her hand. "If you are going to keep staring at Hinata's ass as she walks away, you might as well just follow her to the bathroom."

That had Naruto's face a million shades of red, as the others cracked up laughing. Hinata shook her head at what Sakura said, and continued walking away. _Thanks a lot Sakura._ Getting closer to the bathroom, her thoughts changed to figuring out how to strike conversation with these women. As their profiles matched those of an organization on Itachi's list. They had the correct pins on their jackets and bags of two stars connected with a lightning bolt. _I can strike up conversation about what they are wearing, as it's clear they have pride in their clothes. How can I relate that back to Sakura and her mark though?_

 **After leaving the restaurant**

Both Naruto and Sai's arguing was interrupted with Kiba's laughter. "Hold up! You two idiots wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with Akamaru and I."

"Oh yeah well-"

Then Sakura started to drown out Naruto's arguing back with Kiba. She was currently walking with Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Them being the last of all the others to remain together. She was already regretting her choice in not leaving as well. "Damn, kill me now."

"What?" Sasuke asked her, having not heard her over the loud bickering of the others.

Sakura just yelled out, which caused the bickering to stop, and she slapped her hands to her face. "How did I get stuck with you testosterone influenced morons?"

"Hey!" Naruto, Sai, and Kiba chorused.

"Don't include us all in this," Shikamaru added, his arms crossed over his chest. Not particularly enjoying being stuck with them either, as Naruto and Sai have been arguing since they left the restaurant.

"May I remind you," Neji started, smirking at Sakura. "That you are the one who didn't want to go shopping with the other girls, and wanted to stay here instead."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Neji. "Yeah, well I assumed we'd go do something more fun than shopping. Like go to a bar, or the pool hall even. Instead, you all are annoying me, and I'd rather submit myself to shopping hours on end with Ino than be here."

"Thank you Sakura," Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't play the whole wounded boyfriend card," Sakura replied back to him, as they finally stopped their walking. "You are causing them to argue, and that's contributing to my annoyance."

"Sakura we're not doing anything wrong," Naruto grinned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Speak for yourself," Sai told him.

"Yeah, you are the center of the problem," Kiba added.

"What did you just say?!" Naruto asked, growling now.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, detaching herself from Sasuke's hand. "I am not going to be able to put up with you idiots for any longer without potentially killing one of you… or all of you by the looks at how this will go." She moved so she was facing the six guys. "I'm going to go do my own thing, and you six morons can go and try not to get arrested by being a public nuisance."

"What are you going to go do by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"You are not going to go drinking again are you-"

"No," Sakura interrupted Shikamaru. "Hinata's busy, and I don't like drinking alone unless I'm pissed off-" She stopped at the thought, and smiled. "Although now that I think about it, I could go drinking-"

"I don't think so," Sasuke interrupted Sakura.

Rolling her eyes at Sasuke, Sakura crossed her arms. "You think that just because you say "no" that I'm not going to- you know what? Never mind. I'm not going to go drinking because I have a feeling that would just make you all more of a nuisance to me trying to make me stop."

"So what are you going to do?" Sai asked.

Sakura looked around for something, and found just across the street from them. Smirking now, she looked back at the guys. "I am going into one place where none of you guys have any business being in," she said, moving to walk past them. Walking by Neji she lightly tapped his shoulder in a way that looked as if she was pushing him away, but she made sure to meet his gaze before continuing walking. Walking until she was in front of a wedding boutique, and then going inside.

It remained quiet between the guys, and Kiba was the first to speak. "I'm not going in there."

"Me either," Naruto agreed, thinking of Sakura's words. "She doesn't want us to bother her."

Sasuke's moved slowly to Neji. Having noticed what Sakura did before she had passed them. _This is apart of her doing business, I'm guessing._ "I don't think me going will do any good either. I don't want her to be mad at me, because that's not going to be any good for me in the end."

"Fine," Neji spoke up before Sai or Shikamaru could. "I'll go get her, and make her come back to the house. We'll see you guys there."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his neck. _If Sakura's anything like Ino, it will be troublesome for him to go in after her._

"Do you want to go inside a wedding shop to retrieve that stubbornly out of control woman?" Neji countered, smirking when none of the other guys said anything. "I have a better chance than the rest of you, because I'm actually her friend."

"I'm her friend too," Naruto said, a completive tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well you also get on her nerves more than anyone else," Neji pointed out, as he turned away from them all. "I'll handle this."

"Let him go," Sasuke said after Neji started walking in order to stop Naruto and Sai. Glaring more towards Naruto who was oblivious to the fact of what Sakura and Neji were up to. "Let's go walk down to the boardwalk."

 **Inside the Wedding Boutique**

Neji opened the door, and walked into boutique. Looking around for Sakura, only for his wrist to be grabbed, and be pulled behind a rack of wedding dresses. Turning, he raised an eyebrow when he found it was Sakura. She had changed her appearance slightly. Her hair was pulled up in a hair tie, and she had added makeup to her features. "Why do you look different-"

"Sh," Sakura shushed him, finishing looking in her compact mirror, before closing it and putting it in her bag. "I'm going to need you to follow my lead."

That was all Sakura told him, before she started walking out of where they had been hiding at. Neji found himself once again, being dragged with her. "Sakura," he hissed lowly, but stopped from saying more at the appearance of some women who worked at this place.

"Hello," one of the women greeted, a smile on her face. "How can we help you today?"

Sakura put a big smile on her face. "I'm getting married soon, and would like to try on some dresses. My fiancé already has his tux," she started, looping her arm through Neji's, and casually rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want to find my dress and get married before I start showing." Her other hand went to rest on her flat stomach.

Taken aback at what Sakura was saying, Neji raised an eyebrow. _What in the hell is she up to?_ He thought, but on the outside, he relaxed himself at her touching him. He barely noticed her hand sliding down his arm, into his pocket, before going back to resting on his arm. _She put something in my pocket._

"Oh, how far along are you?" One of the women asked.

"Six weeks. We just found out yesterday," Sakura replied with a light laugh. "I had been wondering why my hands were getting so swollen that I couldn't wear my ring anymore. It just kills me to leave it in the box at the house." She motioned to her empty ring finger then, having already thought out possible questions the women could have. "Neji proposed to me last month. We were planning for a long engagement, but things happen." Her eyes went to Neji then, and she smiled. "Right babe?"

Staring back into Sakura's eyes, Neji forced himself not to smirk at her acting, and smiled instead. "Right."

"Well, we can get you measured, and then get some dresses for you to try on," one of the women said, as she talked with the other two women about options.

As the women dispersed, Neji turned to grab Sakura's arm this time. "What-"

"Remember, don't bring up my name directly. Just hint about my mark," Sakura interrupted him in a low whisper.

Before Neji could say anything back, Sakura was being guided by one of the women over to get measurements. His attention went to a door back behind the registers that opened.

"Hey man, you should come upstairs and hangout with us. I'm sure you don't want to spend time down here with the women and their dresses," the guy said to Neji, a smirk on his face.

Neji raised an eyebrow at that, his eyes on Sakura. _So that's why she brought me._ "Hey-"

"Just go. I can handle myself just fine," Sakura interrupted Neji before he could speak to her, getting the women to laugh.

Nodding then, Neji moved towards the guy. "Okay."

 **Sakura's POV**

"I really love the idea of a wedding and all," Sakura started, getting fitted into the first dress. "But, I certainly would have done it a tad bit differently."

"You are just starting a bit early dear," one of the women said, a smile on her face.

Sakura laughed at that. "Yeah, well I had dreamed of my wedding for a while. But, I certainly didn't expect it to be this soon. As well as I didn't expect about having to hurry up and get married before my ass would be too big to fit in my dress." While this had the other women laughing, Sakura just smirked. "Most women would be concerned about their stomach area, but I'm not at all concerned. We're getting married close enough that I might need just small adjustments, but to be honest I'm already craving everything. That's why I'm worried about the size of my ass in the dress."

One of the women brought in a tray with a tea pot and tea cups on it. "This can be a nice substitute for the usual champagne we serve during fittings."

Sakura smiled at the woman, and turned so one of the other women could tie the back of her dress. Her smile dropped off her face, and she sighed. _I'd much rather have the champagne…_

 **Neji's POV**

Staring at the cigar one of the guys had handed him, Neji had to hold back an annoyed sigh. The sight of the guys getting beer at as well, only added on to his irritation. _Oh how I will kill Sakura for putting me in this situation._

"So, marriage and a baby? That's a lot to take in at one time," one of the guys said, a smirk on his face. "And be so young on top of that."

"Yeah," Neji started, clenching on his fists. "It wasn't really on my mind to do any of this so soon." His thoughts were on how he'd bring up Sakura and her mark, as the guys had started rambling on about something. Remembering that she slipped something into his pocket, he reached into his pocket, and found a small bag of herbs. Not having to guess to know that they were certain herbs mixed together that would make whoever took them, would be more susceptible to being honest.

One of the guys had the other two's attention in saying something along the lines of how miserable he'd be if he got his girlfriend pregnant right now. Neji used this moment to quickly slip herbs into each of their beers without them noticing. When he had accomplished that, he nodded to the guy that was speaking. "It's definitely going to be interesting. Speaking of interesting, I overheard something the other day when I was out traveling."

 **Almost an hour later**

Sakura sighed, as she and the women were looking at her dress that she had on. A frown deep on her face. "I don't really know. The last one seems better than this one. I don't think this is the one," she said, tilting her head sideways, as she turned a little. Looking at her reflection in the big mirror. "Well, at least this one makes my ass look fantastic."

This made the other women laugh, and one of them went to start on the ties that were over the zipper on the dress. "You'll find the dress that will be the best of both worlds eventually."

Sakura laughed this time, and shook her head. "I wish this could be an easier process. I've never really been one for dress up. When I was younger I was always ready to get out of the store and go out and play. I'm not really good at this whole thing," she said, as she noticed the woman behind her start to finish untying the ties, she brought her hands to the side of the dress to get ready to pull it down. "Yeah this isn't me at all."

"I don't know. I kind of like it."

Hearing that voice, Sakura's hands went to her chest, and her eyes shot towards the front of the big room they were in. Neji was standing there, his eyes on her. "I'm changing here!"

One of the women laughed. "Honey, I'm sure you changing doesn't hardly phase him. You've got a baby on the way after all."

Neji, taking pleasure in the sight of Sakura's face all sorts of shades of red, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. "Yes _dear_. It's nothing I haven't seen before," he chuckled at the sight of the glare Sakura sent his way when the other women had looked away from her. Glancing to the other women, he smiled. "Well, if you ladies wouldn't mind, I'd like a moment alone with my _fiancé_."

"No problem, we can go talk more ideas about dresses," one of the women said.

When the women finally left, Sakura growled in Neji's direction. "Really?" She asked him irritably, as he was laughing at her. Noticing the dress wasn't all the way unzipped, she sighed. "Come and unzip this the rest of the way."

Roll his eyes at her commanding tone, Neji smirked as he walked over to her. Helping unzip the rest of the dress, he rested a hand on her shoulder, and leaned forward towards her ear. "I'm not the one who came up with this plan. You can't blame me for poking fun at you."

"You've already had enough fun," Sakura retorted, flicking his hand off her shoulder. "You couldn't keep it in your pants, and you got me pregnant. So now I'm getting married at seventeen so my family won't disown me… Because before you came along I was a saint, and I never did anything wrong. Then with your bad influence I changed. At least that's what I told those other women." It was her turn to smirk at Neji, as she noticed him freeze.

"You didn't?" Neji's eyes widened at her.

Sakura laughed, as she leaned a bit closer to his face. "Oh, I did."

"You are so mischievous, it kills me," Neji said finally, a smirk coming back to his face.

Sakura moved then, so she could go to her clothes. "You smell like cigar smoke and beer."

"That's because I got stuck going upstairs, where I was expected to smoke a cigar and drink to my last month of freedom," Neji retorted, smirking again. However, his smirk dropped as Sakura had suddenly slipped off the dress then, hardly caring that she's in her bra and underwear only. He turned away. "My god, Sakura."

"What? You didn't have a problem a minute ago when the other women were here," Sakura shot back, setting the dress down on the lounge seat, before picking up her shorts.

Neji shook his head. "You are really trying to torture me aren't you?"

Sakura grinned at his question. "Me? Never!"

"You know," Neji started, crossing his arms. "I never signed up for this torture when I agreed to helping you."

"Well you practically signed your soul over to the devil when you attending the meeting yesterday, so-" Sakura stopped briefly, as she had to slide her shorts on, and zip and button them. "I don't see why you are at all surprised." Grabbing her shirt next, she slipped it on, and had to pull her shorter hair out from under the collar. "I'm dressed, you don't have to look away anymore."

Neji turned almost cautiously back to her, a smirk back on his face. "So are you referring to yourself as the devil now?"

"Not necessarily myself," Sakura replied, holding up one foot to slip her sandal on it. "It's more of what I am is what I am calling the devil. I believe calling my priestess self the devil is right, as all that it has brought me so far is pain and stupid nightmares."

Neji rolled her eyes, when Sakura had slapped on hand onto his shoulder for balance, as she was trying to put on her other sandal. "So what about the new abilities you get?"

"You mean the few attacks I used the day on my birthday?" Sakura asked, setting her foot back down, and dropping her hand from his shoulder. Her eyes meeting his now. "Those were cool and all, but I don't know what I can really do. My inner tells me that those are only a fraction of what I can actually do. So I don't really know if I consider those as being worthy or not of being related to my devil side."

Shaking his head at her nonsense, Neji sighed. "You are ridiculous, you know?"

Sakura grinned, planning to reply, but her eyes caught sight of the women coming back towards the area they were in. _Time to get the hell out of here._ She thought, as she suddenly dropped her grin, and then closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, before she brought both hands to her face. Then the sound of her crying was heard.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her sudden crying. "What are-"

"I'm just," Sakura interrupted, lifting her head from her heads, and surprising enough there were real tears going down her face. "I'm just really tired. My feet have been hurting all day, and I didn't get any sleep last night. I-" She broke off before going back to crying with her hands on her face.

Finally catching sight of the women coming back into the room, Neji finally understood, and rolled his eyes at Sakura. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his eyes went to the women. Trying to keep a smirk from appearing on his face. "I'm going to take her home. We'll come back again when she's feeling up for it."

"Oh definitely," one of the women said, a sympathetic look on her face. "Poor thing."

"I hope she feels better," another one of the women said.

Sakura and Neji moved to leave. Once they were outside of the boutique, Sakura completely sobered up her tears. Wiping under her eyes, she grinned at Neji. "Do I have makeup running down my face?"

Neji took a deep breath, contemplated her sanity, and then smirked. "A little under your eyes."

Sakura pulled out the compact mirror from her bag and cleared up the run down makeup.

Watching her, Neji crossed his arms again. "I had no idea what in the hell you were doing for a moment. You are lucky I saw the women come in the room, or else I would have called you a crazy lunatic in front of them."

"That would have just added to how they already think that you are a bad person for knocking innocent little me up," Sakura replied, finishing getting the makeup off her face, and put the compact back into her bag. She turned to the right to start walking.

"Sakura?" Neji questioned, as he walked after her.

"What?" Sakura countered.

"The hot springs is the other way," Neji said to remind her, unsure as to what she was up to.

"I know that," Sakura said, and turned her head to look at Neji. "But, the bar is _this_ way."

Neji grinned at her, and sped up to match her pace. "Really? Wouldn't it be bad for the baby?"

"Shut up," Sakura rolled her eyes at his joke, as they turned down another street. She headed straight for the bar ahead of them. Stopping at the entrance she glanced back at Neji. "Unlike you, who was smoking cigars and drinking beer, I just spent two hours trying on wedding dresses while drinking tea. Tea! Of course I don't have a problem with drinking tea. But, at this point, I need a beer."

Neji knew by looking at her expression that there was no way in hell he could convince her to skip the bar. "I can't believe I'm condoning this," he started, opening the door to the bar for Sakura to walk through.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed happily, as she and Neji walked in. Soon they were seated at the bar, both with beers that Sakura had ordered. She sighed heavily after taking a long drink from hers. "This is the best."

Watching the happy expression on Sakura's face, Neji had a smirk growing on his face. "I think it's time you tell Sasuke."

"Tell him what? I already told him the gist about what we are doing-"

"No, I mean about us. We're engaged and have a baby on the way," Neji interrupted, now grinning at her. "I won't put up with your messing around with other men anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and lightly pushed Neji's shoulder. "Shut up," she told him, her eyes widening when she realized the bartender had heard what Neji said. "He's joking. I'm not really pregnant, nor are we engaged. I have a boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend whether he wants to admit or not."

The bartender smirked and shook his head before going to re-fill someone's scotch from down the bar.

Neji took a drink from his beer, and found himself rolling his eyes again. Deciding not to comment on how she said he had a girlfriend. "You know, I'm rethinking this whole us being friends thing," he let his eyes go back over to her. "You are a lot more complicated that you seem."

"Complicated is my middle name," Sakura told him, sipping at her beer again. "And you can't back out now. You know too much, I'd have to kill you off."

Neji reached into his pocket, and pulled out the bag of herbs. Setting it down next to her hand. "Good thinking by the way. The fact that you don't typically just carry herbs like that around, means that you've already had been planning for this before we went out tonight."

"Not necessarily that situation, but we are trying to get information. So I figured bringing them might help at some point," Sakura replied, and she slipped the bag of herbs into her own bag. She let her eyes go back to Neji. "You are actually pretty good at this whole acting thing. I was surprised when you eased into the situation like you did. I knew if I asked Naruto he'd be too flustered and blow our cover right away, and it would be too awkward if I asked Sasuke."

"So instead you forced me to do it in the moment?" Neji asked, and chuckled at her nod. "Why would it be awkward for you to do something like that with Sasuke? You are in a relationship with him."

"Wouldn't it be awkward for you if you had to do that with Tenten?" Sakura countered, amused as that had taken him aback.

"I'm not in a relationship with Tenten-"

"You lying to me is not what I asked," Sakura interrupted, smirking now at Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore her irritating smirk. "Just tell me why Haruno."

"I don't want him getting the wrong idea," Sakura replied honestly this time, and sipped at her beer again. "I'm not thinking about marriage and weddings at all in this point in my life, and I certainly don't plan on doing it for a long while. I just think it'd be weird."

That was enough of an answer for him, and Neji didn't push further on it. Looking at the beer in his hands, he shook his head. "You know, I don't like beer all that much."

"That's because we've only just recently became friends over the past month," Sakura told him, as she looked over. "Don't worry, after more time passes you'll get the taste for it."

"Great," Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm an alcoholic in training."

Sakura laughed and pushed his shoulder again. "Shut up," she told him, before grabbing her beer and taking a sip. Grinning at Neji's laughing.

 **Eleven thirty, back at the hot springs**

Walking into the house, Sakura and Neji's eyes went to the others in the living room. Only a small amount of the others remained up.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Kiba said, a grin on his face in their direction.

"Didn't think you two would be gone that long," Shikamaru added.

Sasuke was focusing on Neji, a smirk on his face. "Was she too much for you to handle?"

At the smirk on Sasuke's face, Neji crossed his arms, and smirked himself. "Not at all."

"Really? So you've been gone for well over two hours just for the hell of it?" Sai asked.

Naruto, having realized what Sakura and Neji were up to after Neji had gone into the wedding boutique, kept up the conversation. "So you got dragged around a wedding store for two hours?"

"Wedding store?" Tenten asked, an eyebrow raised at Neji.

"Don't worry Tenten. I went into the store first, and Neji was sent by the guys to come and try to retrieve me like I'm some damn retrieval mission," Sakura told the brunette, then propped her hands on her hips. "Fifteen wedding dresses later, and we finally got around to leaving."

"You actually tried on wedding dresses?" Hinata asked, slightly unbelieving that Sakura would go as far as to try on dresses.

Kiba's laughter started before Sakura could say anything. "And you made Neji sit through the whole thing?"

"You smell like cigar smoke and beer," Tenten told Neji, again before Sakura could say anything.

Sakura, not planning on getting interrupted again, spoke before Neji could. "That's because Neji has a knack for smoking cigars and drinking… oh and betting! I had to pull him out of this casino-"

"That's not at all what happened. Your imagination never ceases to amaze me," Neji interrupted Sakura, rolling his eyes at her. "If anything, you are the one with the problem."

"No problems here, thank you very much," Sakura retorted, and she crossed the living room. Planning to sit next to Sasuke on the couch, moving his arm out of the way first so she could lean lightly against him with his arm wrapping back around her. "As for the dresses, there's nothing wrong with me trying them on. I liked it, it was fun."

"You hate going shopping with me every time I go," Ino pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "You never like to try anything on. And you are saying you enjoyed that?"

Sakura took on a grin now. "Hell no I didn't enjoy it. I was miserable the whole damn time," she said, and laughed at the thought. "Neji and I were fucking with the people who worked there-"

"Sakura," Hinata interrupted, rolling her eyes, before she spoke with sarcasm high in her voice. "You have so much class when you curse every five seconds."

"Why thank you Hinata, now back to what I was saying," Sakura stuck her tongue out at Hinata. "I pretended I was an expectant bride, and that Neji was only marrying me so my family wouldn't disown me for being knocked up at seventeen. So the women who were bringing dresses to me basically believed Neji was the guy from hell by the time we were done."

This made the girls laugh in the room.

"And that's why I smell like cigar smoke and beer. The guys in the shop brought me upstairs for my last smoke and real drink before getting married," Neji said smirking as he shook his head at Sakura. "I did learn that you are a pretty damn good actress towards the end of it all."

Sakura realized what he was getting at, and grinned again. "When I was ready to get out of there I made a big scene to end it all."

"She started crying out of nowhere all as an act to continue with her being hormonal because of her pregnancy," Neji explained further, his smirk continuing. "It wasn't just fake crying either, she legitimately made herself her cry. The second we got out of there she was grinning, wiping away the tears like it never happened, and dragged me to a bar."

"We only had one beer," Sakura said, turning her head to face Sasuke. "I promise."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but decided not to comment on her drinking. "So you tortured Neji for a few hours?"

"Don't sound so happy about it Uchiha," Neji replied to him, making the others laugh.

 **A half hour past midnight**

Laying back on a bench by the fountain, Sakura's eyes went up to the sky. _Sasuke's in the shower, and we need to hurry this up, so I can be back by the time he wakes up-_

"Son of a bitch!"

Hearing the familiar loud voice of Naruto made Sakura groan. _He's being so damn loud._

"Damn it, that hurt! I-"

"Naruto, shut the hell up," Sakura interrupted him, sitting up from on the bench. "You are going to wake up the whole damn hot springs if you don't shut your loud ass mouth."

"Right…" Naruto trailed off, stopping near the fountain as well. He was quiet for all of thirty seconds, before he leaned over to her. "Where are Neji and Hinata-"

The sound of Hinata's laughter stopped Naruto from speaking. She was walking alongside Neji as they approached. "Neji was enlightening me on some of the smaller details that Sakura didn't mention earlier about their experience at the Wedding Boutique."

"What details?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That's not important," Sakura replied before Neji or Hinata could. Pulling out a scroll, she looked to Naruto first. "Let's go ahead and get this over with."

"You did a really good job going first Naruto," Hinata said, smiling at him. "Very smooth."

"Yeah," Neji agreed, a smirk on his face. "Not bad Uzumaki, you actually surprised us."

Naruto smirked at this. "Yeah, well I'm just that great-"

"Don't push it," Sakura interrupted him, rolling her eyes.

"Right… Well that Akio chef guy doesn't seem like he's going to be any problem. It appears to just be him, and he's not really involved with any group or anything. He was originally from the Sand Village, a former ninja. Sakura just spiked his interest, because he still keeps up with the things happening in the ninja world."

"Alright," Sakura said, putting an 'x' by the name on the scroll. "Hinata?"

"The women I had talked to at the restaurant are definitely needing to be kept on the radar. At first I had trouble getting anything from them. But once I started talking about your features they suddenly became interested in what I had to say," Hinata started, crossing her arms over her chest. "I had just brought up how I had saw you before, and they seemed to know more about you than what I was saying. So I went to check them out again, and we confirmed it."

"What do you me by 'we'?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and I," Hinata replied, her eyes catching Naruto's. "He came to find me when I was out with Ino and Tenten."

"I made an excuse for her to leave, and then we went to find these women again," Naruto added with a nod to Sakura.

"Sure enough, these women may be well dressed, polite ladies in public, but not at all like that once the sun goes down. They had an kind of top-secret underground base of operations. But Naruto and I were only able to get so close. Apparently it's accessible by other people, they just have to have some kind of password to get in," Hinata explained, again sharing a look with Naruto. "If it's possible, I'd like to attempt to figure how to get in, and then see what I can find. But, they definitely seem like trouble."

"Damn, well okay, do that whenever you can," Sakura said, starring the organization's name. "At the dress shop, the women I had been talking to didn't seem to know anything about me. I mean, I wasn't even disguised going into the shop. I just had my mark hidden with a genjutsu. Even when I brought up Sakura as a possible baby name, after a friend of mine named Sakura Haruno, none of them had any type of reaction. I think the Wedding Boutique was a bust."

"I don't think so," Neji disagreed, getting their eyes on him. "I had similar results with the guys not knowing much, but when I brought up Sakura Haruno, there was a slight reaction from them. I just believe they don't know what she looks like."

That left them in silence, as eyes were back on Sakura. "Okay, well either the women were lying, or the guys were."

"It looks like we'll have to take another visit to them to figure it out," Neji said, already figuring that much since Sakura had explained her side of the information gathering.

Hinata shook her head at this. "But, you had the truth herbs, right?"

Sakura nodded, as she frowned. "I did, but it takes a couple minutes for the herbs to set in."

Naruto held a look of uncertainty on his face. "Were we supposed to use truth herbs?"

"Not necessarily," Hinata replied, seeing the uncertainty on Naruto's face. "If you can get the person talking without the herbs that's fine. But, we have them just incase."

"Okay good," Naruto said slowly, crossing his arms, and whispering to Hinata. "Will you teach me how those work tomorrow? I don't want to forget and then mess something up if I have to use them on someone."

"Of course," Hinata agreed.

Sakura put question marks by the names of the men and women who ran the Wedding Boutique. Sighing heavily, as she looked at the names. "Three out of the fifty billion people Itachi listed…"

"Not really fifty billion," Hinata told Naruto before he could say anything. Her eyes focused back on Sakura. "Well, what did you expect Sakura? There's only four of us. With us being in the village on vacation and not strictly business, we're not going to get a lot done at one time."

"Yeah, we're going to only be able to get so much done before this little vacation you have us on is over," Neji added, watching Sakura's frown deepen. "The best we can do is get as much information we can now, and then we'll have to get more information some other time."

"Maybe Tsunade will send us on another mission so we can get some information," Naruto suggested, also noticing Sakura's frown. "It can be just the four of us too, so we won't have to have anyone else to distract or lie to."

Sakura rolled her eyes, as Naruto added 'lie to' in there. "Yeah, do you honestly think Tsunade's going to let me out of the village again? This vacation was a stretch, but until she gets me to sit down and talk with her about what I am now, she's going to keep me under lock and key."

"Then we'll figure that out, and then talk to them when we get back," Naruto added, trying to get Sakura to feel better. "It'll be easy."

"Naruto, we do not even know the extent of this situation because we, meaning you and I, haven't really got into depth about this," Sakura replied back with an eye roll. "Who knows? Maybe we'll end up finding out that I'm really from another planet at this point?"

Hinata chuckled at this, along with Neji. "Honestly Sakura, don't think about that now. We're going to just focus on now. We've already got three names down-"

"Technically," Naruto interrupted Hinata. "We've really only got two, because Sakura and Neji's are conflicting with each other, so it's not really a viable resource."

"Thank you for pointing that out Naruto," Sakura retorted sarcastically, kicking her legs off the bench she was on, and stood up. "Real positive."

Naruto's eyes widened, before he waved his hands at Sakura. "No, wait! I'm sorry!"

This had Neji and Hinata laughing, as Sakura had started to walk off. Naruto following after her, trying to apologize.

"I'd say this first meeting is over then," Neji stated after they could no longer see Sakura or Naruto.

"The guy Naruto talked to had me thinking," Hinata started, a frown on her face. "If he doesn't know what Sakura looks like, what's to say that other people don't? Not including the people I'm looking into."

Neji frowned as well. "While that may be true now, it's unlikely that they will stay like that for long though. Word about Sakura will travel fast."

"Yeah, especially when she really starts her priestess training and learning more about it, it'll get out," Hinata agreed, sighing at the thought. _I hope that whoever does end up going after Sakura won't be too hard for her to handle. Maybe by doing what we are doing now on vacation, it'll help her in the long run._

* * *

 **A/N: So their first day of getting information seemed to go rather well. My favorite scene this chapter was when Sakura and Neji were in the wedding boutique. What was yours?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	5. Separation

_Review:_

" _Yeah, especially when she really starts her priestess training and learning more about it, it'll get out," Hinata agreed, sighing at the thought._ _I hope that whoever does end up going after Sakura won't be too hard for her to handle. Maybe by doing what we are doing now on vacation, it'll help her in the long run._

* * *

 **Sakura's POV, in the middle of the night**

 _Damn dream._ Sakura thought, sitting up slowly on the bed, as she caught her breath. Her eyes went to Sasuke, and made sure he was still asleep. Getting up from the bed, she slipped on the light hot springs issued robe without tying it. Stepping outside, she sat down on one of the lounge chairs, and pulled the robe closed a bit more with the chill of the wind. It was almost four in the morning, and she had slowly become accustomed to this middle of the night weather.

Closing her eyes, she sighed, and thought about her dream. It was back to the old dream, that didn't include her parents death, or that man speaking to her. Just her walking down a path, hearing the bell, turning to see the purple moon, and her stopping it. _I honestly-_

 _Saku Inner: You are ignoring your priestess self!_

 _Sakura: I am not ignoring it Inner._

 _Saku Inner: Yes you are too ignoring it! You haven't done anything about it since! It's the sixth of September Sakura! Your birthday was a week ago today! You haven't even tried to figure out how to train your new abilities, let alone really even discover the extent of what you can do ability wise._

 _Sakura: I have done some things!_

 _Saku Inner: Like what? The only thing you have done is look into people that are after you on this vacation. That's it! You haven't even made a scratch on the surface of your abilities. And you have those scrolls to read in the box, but you conveniently left that at the village. You also have Naruto's knowledge, but you haven't even sat down to talk with him yet!_

 _Sakura: Inner-_

 _Saku Inner: And another thing! You are sitting on a pile of information in your head! You haven't even thought about it. What happened to you while you were unconscious in the hospital, what exactly do these recurring dreams mean, and the vision you had waking up in the hospital! You haven't even questioned them! Why haven't you dug deeper into the cracks of all these instances and tried to make connections? When something changes in your dreams you have been having, you haven't even questioned it!_

 _Sakura: I'm a priestess now, it's still new-_

 _Saku Inner: Yes Sakura! You are a priestess! It is new! But, you don't even get to use that as an excuse because you don't know what being a priestess actually means! You haven't looked into it at all! The least you could have done when you were sitting your ass or hiding from Tsunade those days after the battle and before you left to go to here, you could have done your research on what a priestess is. Sure, it's different for every priestess, especially in your case, but you could have been doing at least that!_

 _Sakura: Why are you so upset? I just need to process this! I have been on a two-almost three-week mission, away from my home to go and find some damn scroll, my parents died, I have developed friendships from hell it seems, and I discovered that this mark is a big fucking deal! Then I get home, have to bury my parents, learn more about my damn mark, and then fall into a coma like state! Only to have some weird thing happen to where I see my parents, feel them, smell them, touch them, and I learn that I'm priestess? Also I had found out that my parents, aren't my real parents. Just my adopted ones! My real one's died protecting me when I was young! Then I wake up to a huge battle where I have to go and fight of the enemy with one of my best friends, who apparently is more than just my best friend, and is like my eternal best friend who's destined to become friends with me in the first place. I should be allowed to have time inner!_

 _Inner Saku: Sakura, you don't have time! That's what I'm trying to tell you! The sooner you start with this, the better it will be for you! You don't have time!_

Shaking her head at her inner's words, Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead. _I don't want to argue about this inner. We are clearly on two separate sides, and we are not finding middle ground. I'm trying to enjoy a vacation here!_

Surprising to Sakura, her inner didn't respond to her, and left an unsettling silence. With the eerie and uncomfortable silence growing in her head, Sakura tried to distract herself. Focusing her sensitive hearing on the sounds of the ocean water, and the katydid bugs that chirped in the background. Opening her eyes again, she watched the stars, and the moon for a long time. She wasn't sure how long she had been out here, but a blink of an eye later, the moon was almost down, and the sun would rise soon.

Getting up, she walked back in the room, and her eyes went to Sasuke. He was still asleep on the bed, and she released the breath she had been holding. Taking off her robe, she slipped into bed, and laid on her side facing Sasuke. Not too close to him, so she wouldn't wake him up. Thirty minutes passed, before he finally started to wake up. She used her sensitive hearing to listen for his breathing change, and closed her eyes when she heard it. A minute passed before she finally felt his arm wrap around her. Letting her eyes flutter open, as she feigned just waking up herself. She smiled lightly, and stretched. Kissing him then. "Good morning."

"Hn," Sasuke murmured against her lips, and kissed her again. This time he pulled back, and he stroked her hair back behind her ear. "Up before the sun. This is a surprise."

 _If only you knew._ Sakura thought, but kept the smile on her face. "Want to go walk on the beach? This is the perfect opportunity to see the sunrise since we woke up early enough for it."

Sasuke sighed, and kissed her again. "Why not?"

 **Down on the beach**

In attempt to wake herself up, as soon as they were on the beach, Sakura channeled all of her energy into doing something fun. Jumping around, laughing, and skipping down the sandy beach. Letting loose, she laughed light heartedly, as she spun around, throwing her hands up in the air.

Sasuke, having been a lot calmer than Sakura, was smirking as he walked steadily after her down the beach. Seeing how she looked made it almost impossible for him not to feel the same. It was nice to see her smiling so much these past few days. _She hasn't really done much with her priestess abilities yet. From what she said, she hasn't even talked to Naruto about what happened with him yet… I wonder if she even wants to know more about her priestess self._

The sound of Sakura screaming, caught his attention back. She had gotten too close to the water, and it had covered her feet when the tide had come in.

Having jumped a little in the air after her scream, Sakura sped away from the water, and onto the sand. "That's freezing!"

Shaking his head at her laughter continuing, Sasuke appeared beside her. Stopping her from her dancing around, and pulled her close to him. His hands firm on her waist.

At their closeness, Sakura smiled at him. "Well hello to you too."

"You have too much energy," Sasuke told her, a smirk on his face, as he pulled her even closer. Kissing her deeply.

 **A couple hours later**

 _It's odd…_ Sakura started in her thoughts. She was in the living room with a few of the others, and was sitting on the window seat. Looking out at the hot springs. _My inner hasn't said anything to me since earlier this morning… I wonder-_

"You should really get up and do something Sakura."

Naruto's interruption had Sakura turning her head away from the window. Her eyes finding his. "I don't want to do anything for a long time," she replied, having been slouched lazily back on the window seat.

"I hate to point this out," Naruto started, but didn't appear at all bothered by telling her this. "But, being on vacation is supposed to be a fun break from being back home. So you sitting around doing nothing is kind of pointless."

"Maybe me sitting here doing nothing is fun for me," Sakura shot back, propping her head back on her hands, as she rolled her eyes. "And I hate to point this out, but why are you only bothering me? Everyone else here is doing nothing just like me."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not bothering you," Naruto replied right away, smirking at her raised eyebrow. "You'll miss out on doing something if you do nothing like you are doing right now."

Having to actually process what Naruto just said, Sakura finally shook her head. "I don't mind."

Naruto smirked then, as he stood up from the couch he was on. "Even if you miss out on me showing you up on a run?"

That got Sakura to sit right up. Her head turned to Naruto. "Is that a challenge?"

"No," Hinata said, before Naruto could speak. "No it is not."

"This is great," Sasuke mumbled sarcastically under his breath. Already seeing the competitive looks in both of his teammates eyes.

Naruto only waived off Sakura's words. "No, of course not. You want to sit here and do nothing," he started, stretching his arms up above his head. "I wouldn't want to bother you with a race to see who can make it to the opposite side of town where the gate to the village is, and back again first. That's going to interrupt from your do nothing time."

Sakura stared at Naruto for a long moment, not yet saying anything. A blink of an eye later, she was scrambling to get up.

Naruto was grinning, and starting towards the front door.

Sakura, however, wasn't planning on giving him a head start. She darted across the living room, jumped over a little foot rest for one of the chairs, and landed near Naruto at the front door. Pushing his shoulder to catch him off balance she got to the door first, and opened it.

"That's cheating!" Naruto exclaimed, having hit the wall with how much she pushed him. Although he was laughing it off.

"We didn't make rules!" Sakura called back to him, going through the doorway, as she laughed. "And I don't follow rules anyway!"

Naruto laughed along with her, and started off out the door as well.

 **Twenty minutes later**

After Sakura and Naruto had left, those who were at the house had decided to go walk out onto the beach. Which was where they were when it became apparent that Sakura and Naruto were coming back.

"They're coming this way," Neji spoke aloud the fact they already knew.

"Damn," Ino started, her arms crossed over her chest. "They've only been gone for twenty minutes. Didn't they say they were going to the front gates of this village?"

"They did," Sasuke agreed, raising an eyebrow as Sakura and Naruto got closer. Looking as if they weren't slowing down. "It appears they are heading straight for-"

"Me," Hinata interrupted, as both Naruto and Sakura were head on racing towards her. She raised on hand up, and started to step back. "What are you two doing-"

"First!" Naruto's loud exclamation interrupted Hinata's words, as his hand touched Hinata's shoulder. Followed only a second later by Sakura's hand on her other shoulder.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed at the top of her lungs.

"Hell yes! I was first!" Naruto yelled happily, throwing his hands up in the air, and starting to laugh.

"That's totally not fair! You tripped me!" Sakura threw at him, catching her breath.

Naruto laughed at her words. "That sounds familiar to what you did to me last time we raced each other," he shot back, grinning, as he started taking off his shoes and socks. Having kicked sand up on his legs from running on the beach, and was planning to wash his lower half of his legs off.

Sakura, who had been doing the same with her own shoes, growled at Naruto's laughter. "Annoying."

It was quiet as the others watched Sakura and Naruto. Finally Sasuke spoke. "What exactly is-"

Sakura's sudden yell interrupted Sasuke's words. She had just finished taking off her socks, and was done with Naruto's laughter. Charging at him, she tackled him onto the ground close to the water.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, his hands going to Sakura's arms. Rolling over so he was pinning her down, just in time for the tide to come in.

At the cool ocean water running around her body, Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh my god! That's freezing! Naruto, get off of me!"

Amused at her scream, Naruto laughed, and shook his head. The water going back past Sakura. "Oh, it's cold? That sucks- hey!"

Suddenly Sakura had flipped them back over, to where Naruto was on his back again, and was closer to the water's edge. The water came back out, and since they were so close, it had completely covered Naruto.

Naruto's loud yell was heard. "Cold, cold, cold!" He called out, through coughs from having got some of the salty ocean water in his mouth. Pushing Sakura off of him, he rolled over onto his stomach. Coughing still.

Sakura laughed, and crossed her arms at Naruto. "Payback's a bitch."

It was Naruto's turn to be annoyed with Sakura's laughter. Growling lowly, he got up, and lunged at her. Tackling her onto the ground, leading to the two of them wrestling. Back and forth from the sand to the water.

This went on for a minute with the others watching, before Kakashi appeared. "Sai, Sasuke, stop them so they won't end up killing each other."

At this, Sasuke sighed, and Sai uncrossed his arms. "Great," he said, looking to Sasuke. "I'll get Naruto."

"And I'll get Sakura," Sasuke said, already starting forward to their two wrestling teammates.

It took a moment, but Sai and Sasuke managed to break Sakura and Naruto apart. Having received a few hits in the process, but it was done. When Sakura and Naruto finally made eye contact after having been broke apart, they stopped their struggling, and started laughing.

"Damn," Sakura started through her laughter. "We're soaked."

"And covered in sand," Naruto added, still laughing as well.

At the sight of Sakura and Naruto laughing, Sasuke and Sai shared a look, before letting them go. Which led to both Sakura and Naruto falling to the ground with their laughter.

Staring down at Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. _They've lost their minds._

Stopping his laughter first, Naruto reached over to Sakura, and took her hand. Before the two of them helped each other up. Once they were up, Naruto stuck his hand out to Sakura. A lopsided grin on his face, at their usual sign of peace to their competitions. "Sakura?"

Sighing, Sakura took his hand. "Fine… I definitely let you win."

"You didn't," Naruto retorted, still grinning at her. "But, whatever makes you feel better."

"Hmph," Sakura finally stopped shaking his hand, and propped her hands on her hips. "I let you win after how you so brutally lost the last race we had. Remember, on the mission?"

This made Naruto laugh. "How was that brutal? I was only like a couple seconds behind you."

It was Sakura's turn to grin now. "Whatever makes _you_ feel better Naruto."

Naruto laughed, and his eyes swept over himself. "We should probably get all this sand off of us before we go inside."

"Probably," Sakura agreed, walking into the water with Naruto. Forcing herself to adjust to it's coldness, and she could only manage to go to waist deep before stopping.

"So I have a question," Hinata started, her eyes on Sakura and Naruto. Watching them wash the sand off of themselves. "Why were you two running at me like that? You scared me have to death."

"Well," Sakura started, pausing as she had to wash some of the sand off her arms. "Naruto and I had to decide a checkpoint to declare the winner. Because last time we raced we didn't have a good checkpoint, and we ended up fighting." She held her nose then, and forced herself to dip completely under the water.

"Clearly that didn't work this time," Neji said, smirking at how Sakura and Naruto had fought this time. Probably worse than the last time.

"So I was the checkpoint?" Hinata asked Naruto, an eyebrow raised.

"We decided that whichever one of us got to you first was the winner-" Naruto was interrupted when he was suddenly pulled under the water.

Sakura surfaced from under water then. Laughing as she shook her head. "Sucker! I- hey!" She exclaimed, suddenly being picked up by Naruto from under the water, and she was thrown farther into the water.

Naruto surfaced, and started laughing at Sakura's screeching at him for doing that. But, his laughter was odd, as it was in-between coughs. He had managed to swallow some of the water when she had pulled him under the water.

When Sakura re-surfaced, she laughed instead of being angry, and swam back to where she could stand. Walking back over to Naruto, who wasn't paying attention to her, and was facing the beach. She jumped up, and pushed him by his shoulders down. Dunking him under the water.

"Sakura, I'm going to get you for that!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he resurfaced. Already starting in Sakura's direction who was backing off.

"I think you two need to stop!" Hinata called over.

Sasuke nodded in agreement with Hinata. "Before you two drown each other."

Hearing that, Naruto sighed, and focused on Sakura. "Looks like we aren't dying today after all Sakura."

"Damn, and I was looking forward to floating off to sea," Sakura said, just as serious as Naruto, before they laughed. Ducking back under to smooth her hair down, she accepted the hand Naruto offered her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Naruto replied, grinning, as he took off his soaking wet t-shirt.

"The competitiveness between you two is ridiculous," Neji started, getting the attention of the others.

Tenten nodded, but held a more amused look than Neji. "We can never know what to expect from you two."

"I can agree with that," Kakashi said, his eyes on Tenten and Neji.

Hinata's eyes started to go back to Naruto and Sakura, more specifically Sakura. "Yeah I- Sakura, what are you doing?!"

Sakura, who had her hands at the bottom of her tank top, and was pulling it up and off when Hinata exclaimed that. She jumped slightly, as she fully pulled off her tank top. "What?!"

"You can't just take off your shirt-"

"Sports bra," Sakura interrupted, rolling her eyes as she motioned to what she was wearing. Seeing Hinata's look, she smirked. "My god, don't act like it's the first time you've seen one."

"You don't just go around walking in your sports bra," Ino pointed out, smirking at how clearly amused Sakura was.

Rolling her eyes at them, Sakura started walking out of the water with Naruto. "Please, I wear bathing suits that don't even cover nearly close to this," she sighed at the looks from the other girls, and that sparked irritation. She slapped her hand out where it made contact with Naruto's bare chest.

"Ow Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, his hands going to where she hit him.

"For goodness sake!" Sakura exclaimed, ignoring Naruto's words, and her eyes remained on the girls. "It's completely acceptable for a guy to walk around shirtless, but a girl cant' walk around in a sports bra?! What is this? National sexism day?!"

That had the other girls sighing, and not saying anything. Neji was smirking, and stopped Naruto from speaking by speaking first. "I suggest no one reply to that."

Hinata crossed her arms at Sakura. "You are a piece of work."

Sasuke walked the rest of the way over to Sakura, pulling off his t-shirt as he went. Having been wearing a guy tank top underneath it. He held it out to her.

Sakura looked at it like it was the devil, before propping her hands on her hips, still holding her wet tank top. "I'm sorry, are you agreeing with them on me not having the freedom to do whatever the hell I want-"

"Stop," Sasuke interrupted, rolling his eyes at her. He stepped closer, took her tank top from her and held out his shirt again. "I'm not disagreeing. But, you are cold. I can see the bumps on your skin."

Sakura looked down, and sure enough she had goosebumps up and down her body. "Oh…" she trailed off, rolling her eyes at the others laughter. She snatched the shirt from Sasuke, and growled at his smirking. Slipping on the shirt, it fell down a little past her shorts, and it did make her a bit warmer. Reaching down she grabbed her shoes and socks, and looked back to Naruto. "After I get out of the shower, we're going to have a serious talk about when our tie breaker will be."

Naruto, having grabbed his own shoes and socks from the ground, grinned back at Sakura. "Yeah, okay."

"What is that supposed to-" Sakura's question was interrupted when Sasuke had grabbed her hand, and started to pull her in the direction to leave the beach. Which Sakura adjusted to after a moment, and they walked hand in hand to the path that would lead back through the hot springs. Although, having walked on the path for barely half a minute, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand. The paved path below her bare feet was like walking on a hot stove. "Hot, hot, hot!"

At Sakura's sudden exclamation, Sasuke was taken slightly off guard. But, after watching her darting all over the stone pathway, exclaiming "hot" at the top of her lungs, he couldn't help but smirk. "Sakura-"

"Hot!" Sakura interrupted him, moving quickly as she could to a shady spot on the pathway to give relief to her feet. No longer feeling the burning beneath her feet, she sighed happily.

"You know," Sasuke started, chuckling as he leisurely walked until he had caught up to where she had darted to. "You could put your shoes back on."

"But that's too much work," Sakura's tone suggested that it was obvious, and Sasuke shouldn't have bothered suggesting such a thing. Her eyes swept down the rest of the path towards the house they were staying at. It was a good sixty feet away from this distance. "Alright, I think I can make it."

"Without burning your feet?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk still on his face.

This had Sakura in silence for a moment, as she kept her eyes focused to the house. Finally she let her eyes go to Sasuke. "I don't know… It would match the sunburn I got yesterday well."

Rolling his eyes at that, without warning, Sasuke swept Sakura up in his arms. "You are ridiculous sometimes."

Sakura moved one arm loosely around Sasuke's shoulders to steady herself, the other still holding her shoes, socks, and tank top. A big smile on her face, as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. "That is probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

Starting to walk the rest of the distance to the house, Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes again. Although he refrained from saying anything back, and just settled for shaking his head at her. Finally getting to the door that led into the living room, he set her down on a shaded spot.

When she was back to standing again, Sakura turned around to face Sasuke. Standing slightly on her toes, she kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You are the sweetest, most bestest boyfriend in the whole entire world."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke smirked at her words. "Don't say that in front of anyone else."

"Oh, I plan on telling every person I see for the rest of the day. Even strangers," Sakura told him, getting him to open his eyes to look at her. She smiled, and turned away from him. Her hand going to the door to slide it open. "I don't believe in stranger danger."

That was the last thing Sakura had said before she walked inside. Sasuke watched after her for a moment. Unable to keep the genuine smile he had off his face.

 **Naruto's POV**

Having got out of his shower, Naruto had dressed, and walked down to the living room. Joining the few of the others that were at the hot springs, and not out exploring. The air around them all was light and happy; the expected result of being on a fun vacation. But, unlike the others, the light and happy air seemed to roll right over him. He felt almost excluded in a way.

The others laughing about something made Naruto put a smile on his face, but on the inside he didn't find the humor. _This isn't the first time this has happened._ Was his first thought, dropping the smile from his face. His eyes focused to looking out the window. _Ever since what happened in the hospital on Sakura's birthday, I have moments where it's like no matter how hard I try, I feel so excluded from everyone else. I feel different. Something that shouldn't be unusual to me after having grown up being different than everyone else. But I can't shake this off like I used to with me just being the host of the Nine Tails._

Without much thought, Naruto slid his hand up on his shoulder. Right where the mark he received the day of Sakura's birthday rested. _I wonder…_ he trailed off at the sound of the others laughter again. Cutting his eyes back to the window, he rubbed his hand over his mark. _Is this supposed to happen? To feel so lost… so alone-_

"Naruto?"

Hinata's familiar voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. Making him look away from the window to see Hinata had turned to face him. The others still laughing about something, but her focus had been on him. Seeing her smile at him finally seemed to anchor him down in connection with the world again.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked him, still smiling her sweet smile.

"Will you go outside with me?" Naruto countered her, and watched her nod. Standing up, he offered her a hand, and then the two walked outside. Leaving the light and happy air that their friends had set inside.

Once outside, Hinata noticed Naruto's quietness even more than she did when they were inside. It wasn't until they were back out on the beach that she reached her hand out to rest on his arm. "Naruto?"

Smiling finally, Naruto let his eyes rest on Hinata. "I don't know… if I'm alright. For some reason I just have a weird feeling that I can't shake," he explained to her honestly, still smiling despite the weird feeling. "I just think I would like to walk for a little while. I was hoping you would walk with me… If that's not weird."

Watching Naruto's eyes, Hinata could tell something was bothering him. Something he clearly didn't want to discuss. Without questioning him, she nodded her head, and looped her arm through his. "Let's walk then." As they went, she could tell it relieved Naruto that they were able to walk in silence. _I wonder… I know Sakura is struggling with this. She has been since her birthday, she just refuses to do anything about it now. But, I wonder if it's affecting Naruto just as much. He's in this as much as she is. Maybe this no talking agreement they have isn't such a good idea._

 **A few hours later**

"I'm much better than you are!" Was what Sai shot back to Naruto. Having been discussing who was better at training turned quick into an argument between the two of them. Which neither seemed bothered by the fact that they were having this "discussion" in front of everyone else.

"No you are not!" Naruto exclaimed back to Sai, an angry look on his face.

"I am so much better," was Sai's cool reply.

"Would you two shut up?" Sasuke spoke before Naruto could. Having stood up near them now. Tired of their arguing. "It doesn't matter which of you two is better than the other… Because honestly, in the end, neither of you two compare to me."

"That's not true teme!" Naruto growled at Sasuke's involvement now.

Sai scoffed at Sasuke's words. "Not in this lifetime."

As that started bickering between the three, Sakura finally stood up after another couple minutes of rising annoyance with them. "Shut the hell up!" She shouted at them, getting them to be quiet briefly to look at her. "My god! You three are so damn loud! Who cares about who's the best at training? That's not even remotely as important as the result which is using what you learn in training out on missions! If you are going to argue about something, argue about that!"

That had the three guys looking back at each other. "She's right, I'm better than you two at missions hands down," Sai said, smirking at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura's expression dropped as the three guys actually started to argue about who was better at missions now. _Are you kidding me?!_ She thought, before stepping forward to try to break up her arguing teammates.

The others watching this, were watching half with amusement, and half with annoyance. Tenten being the first to voice it. "Here they go again."

"Typical of Team Seven," Ino added, crossing her arms, and shaking her head at the sight of the arguing team.

Kiba laughed at it. "They never get along, but it's always hilarious watching them fight."

"I'm surprised they have lasted the past few days without arguing," Neji added, smirking at the sight of the team, but more with annoyance than amusement.

"Yeah," both Shikamaru and Hinata agreed.

The sensei's had been watching as well, and it was amusing to them to see it. Asuma watched with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and his arms crossed. "They certainly have spirit."

"Although it doesn't seem that positive and not very youthful," Gai pointed out, having been seeing how vicious the members of Team Seven were with their verbal attacks.

"I don't get it," Kurenai started, her eyes on Yamato and Kakashi. "How do you two manage to put up with them?"

This had Yamato sighing. "They are a piece of work that is for sure."

"Our team is rather special," Kakashi added, his attention going back to the team when he heard Sakura yelling.

"Damn it! Would you just stop this?! You are going to give me a headache!" Sakura exclaimed, more specifically to Sai and Naruto who were the one's raising their voices. Sasuke had been a little more calm with his words. Both her hands had been at Sai's and Naruto's arms. Giving them a squeeze.

"Let go of me," Sai retorted, moving her hand from his arm, and giving her a little push while he was at it.

That's when Sasuke moved, standing directly in front of Sai, his back to Sakura. "Hey!" He exclaimed, giving Sai a push back. "Keep your hands off of her!"

"Oh, so it's acceptable for her to do that to us, but we can't do it back?" Sai countered back, glaring at Sasuke.

Seeing Sasuke was actually getting angry, Sakura rested her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke it's okay, just let it go-"

Sasuke lunging at Sai again interrupted Sakura's words.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura exclaimed, already able to tell this was going to end badly.

"I agree with Sai on this," Naruto said, his eyes going to Sakura. "It's really not fair-"

"Stop right there," Sakura interrupted Naruto, seeing him stepping to go back Sai up. "Back off Naruto."

"Sakura, it's not fair!" Naruto exclaimed back at her. "You don't get-"

"It's not about me for goodness sake! It's about trying to keep you three from getting even more loud than you already are!" Sakura argued back, annoyed with Naruto, and lunged at him when he tried going for Sai and Sasuke.

"Alright, time get involved," Kakashi said, seeing that Sakura and Naruto were fighting now.

All five of the sensei's moved to Team Seven's younger members then. After a good minute of struggle, they finally managed to separate the four members.

Sakura was the first to snatch her arms from Yamato and Kurenai who had been holding her back. "I'm fine!" She exclaimed at them when they tried to get a hold of her again.

This is where Kakashi, who was holding Sasuke back spoke to shut up the bickering male members of the team. "Alright, that is enough!"

"This is beyond the point of ridiculous," Yamato added to the team members.

"You four need to stay away from each other," Kakashi declared after having thought about it. "For the rest of the day."

"Gladly," Sai agreed, glaring at the other members of the team.

Sasuke nodded, also glaring. "I don't want to be around them anyways-"

"No!" Was Sakura and Naruto's chorused protest.

"That's not fair!" Naruto started, completely disagreeing, as it would conflict how he and Sakura were supposed to go out later to get some information for their business side to this vacation. "Sakura and I were going to go out and eat together later!"

"Yeah, you can't just keep us from seeing each other!" Sakura agreed, equally as disagreeing to this as Naruto was.

"Actually we can," Yamato replied, his arms crossed, and his eyes were on Sakura.

"That's not fair!" Sakura and Naruto again exclaimed together.

"It doesn't matter if it's fair or not," Kakashi told them, a stern look in his eye. "You four are not to be around each other at all for the rest of the day."

"Fucking perfect!" Sakura cursed, angry now, as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Watch it Sakura," Kakashi warned her.

Sakura growled in response, and turned to walk off. Sasuke watched that, and started to move to follow her.

"No, what did we just say Sasuke?" Yamato stopped Sasuke, stepping in his path. "All of you need to stay away from each other. Including you and Sakura." He could tell how that irritated Sasuke, but he didn't get a chance to say anything.

Sakura was just as irritated as Sasuke was. "This is fucking ridiculous-"

"Sakura!" Kakashi interrupted her. "For that, you can go outside, and take a lap around the village."

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed back at him, even angrier now.

"Again, watch it Sakura!" Kakashi spoke in a loud tone back to her. "You are still under my teachings no matter if you are some special priestess or not. You will listen to me when I tell you do something."

At that Sakura's eyes widened. Then she let out an angry yell, and turned to leave. Slamming the door shut behind her with enough force to shake the room a little bit.

It went dead silent in the room, when Kakashi finally turned to the male members of the team. "Get going. Separate from each other."

"And don't try anything, because you will be watched," Yamato added.

After they left, Ino broke the awkward silence remaining. "Well that went well."

"Finally some peace and quiet," Shikamaru said, sighing at how his head had started to ache with the troublesome arguments from Team Seven.

"Tsunade's already warned us about getting them to get along," Kakashi said, his eyes on Yamato. "I think it's time we actually put something together to do that."

Yamato nodded. "It sure is."

 **A few hours later, Sakura and Neji's POV**

 _I am not in the mood for Neji's jokes today._ Sakura thought, as they were walking down the street. In the direction of the wedding boutique. Going back to try and learn some new information.

Neji had been watching Sakura, as she had been quiet since they left the hot springs. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were an imposter, and not Sakura. As typically the Sakura I know, is loud, energetic, and in everyone's business… You look like a zombie."

"Okay," was all Sakura replied with, her irritated expression on her face, arms crossed, and looking forward.

"Well you are in damn bad mood today," Neji told her, noticing how she hardly even acknowledged him.

Focusing forward, Sakura was intent on not doing anything but finish this up, and go home. However, feeling like someone was watching her, she grabbed Neji's hand to stop him. Her eyes going back behind them. Searching the crowded streets, she thought she saw something familiar. Silver/grey hair. _Almost like Kakashi's…_

"What is it Sakura?" Neji asked, watching her look behind them.

Not able to see this person anymore, Sakura shook her head, and just dragged Neji into an alleyway across the street from the boutique. "I'm just making sure we aren't being followed."

Noticing that she wasn't telling him the full truth, Neji let it go, and pulled out two black masks from his bag. "To cover our faces from nose down. I don't want us to be recognizable."

"Right," Sakura replied, leaning over, she scooped her hair up to tie in a small bun on the top of her head. Grabbing a black beanie hat from her bag, she put it on over her hair, as she knew that was an obvious feature that identified her.

Seeing a few stray strands of pink poking out of the beanie hat, Neji reached forward and tucked them into the hat. "We're going to talk to the men first, and then see if we need to bother talking to the women," he told her, as they both put on black cloaks, and the hoods. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura replied, the two jumped up on the roof of the building beside the alleyway they were in.

Quickly traveling over to the other side of the street, they jumped down behind the wedding boutique. Going to the back door to the second floor, and slipping inside. Right away, they were confronted with the men up there.

One of them stood up. "What the hell? Who are you?"

Before Neji could do anything, Sakura shot forward to that man, and pushed him back against a wall. Going to another one of the men, she knocked him back on the floor, and grabbed the third man by his throat. Holding the one on the floor with her foot on his sternum. Her eyes meeting the guy who she had pushed against a wall. "Hello, my name is none of your damn business. And unless you want me to crush the throat or break the sternum of your friends, I suggest you participate."

Watching Sakura, Neji had to hold back an eye roll, as he walked closer. Pulling the third guy up from the floor, he looked to Sakura. Smirking at her under his mask.

 **A half hour later**

Leaving the back alleyway from behind the boutique, Neji and Sakura had just removed their black cloaks, masks, and Sakura's hat. Merging back in with the people on the streets. "It appears the men know exactly who you are, just not your physical appearance."

"I don't know why you sound so happy. It's just another name to add to my future enemy list," Sakura replied, her tone just as grumpy as it was before they came to the boutique.

Actually rolling his eyes now, Neji sighed. _I wasn't trying to sound happy, but okay._ "Do you want to go somewhere to eat before we go back to the hot springs?"

"Not really," Sakura replied shortly.

Watching her for a long moment, Neji reached forward, and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let go!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to pull away from Neji proved to be useless at his grip, and she finally caught her footing behind him as they walked. "Where are you taking me? I told you I don't want to go anywhere. You are being so annoying right now. I-"

"I think you need to relax," Neji interrupted her, smirking at her complaining. Having just turned down a new street that was closer towards the edge of the cliff on that side of the village that overlooked the ocean. Walking straight into a bar and grill, he made sure they were seated at an outdoor table. Giving them a view of the beach and ocean below.

Sakura stopped her complaining then, growling when Neji gave her a light push to sit down opposite to him at the table. She remained quiet as the waitress asked them what they wanted to drink. To her surprise, Neji ordered them both a beer. "That's a first."

However, Neji hardly acknowledged her speaking, and remained quiet. He kept this up until the waitress brought back their beers, and their food was ordered. Which he ordered hers when she refused to speak. It wasn't until after the waitress walked away, that his eyes went to Sakura. "You've been agitated. Ever since your sensei and captain said your team couldn't be around each other. More specifically being around Sasuke."

"I'm not dependent on Sasuke to be happy," Sakura shot back irritably. Finally giving in, and snatching her beer from the table. Taking a drink from it, as she glared at Neji.

Noting her defensive attitude, Neji nodded once. "I know that. You don't have to prove anything to me. I just know that if I were to be separated from Tenten for example, it might make me a little unhappy-"

"I knew it," Sakura interrupted, a smirk on her face.

"Know what?" Neji asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That you and Tenten are together," Sakura replied, pointing to him now. "Or if you are not together officially, you are still somewhat together. I knew that."

"Really now?" Neji smirked, deciding to continue their conversation instead of shut her down right away like he usually did when she brought up him and Tenten being in a relationship.

"Way before you did apparently," Sakura finally smiled, as she sipped her beer.

Shaking his head at how happy she looked at that, Neji sighed. "As I was saying, I thought that since you have a lot of problems on your shoulders, you might feel better with a beer. Since you can't see Sasuke."

Focusing down on her beer, Sakura's smile softened. "I do seem to be all problems lately," she agreed, before telling him about her conversation with her inner earlier that morning.

"It seems to me that your inner just wants you to start learning about you being a priestess. That's not really unreasonable," was the first thing Neji said after Sakura finished.

 _Saku Inner: Hell yeah! Neji agrees, it's not unreasonable!_

Sighing at her inner's words Sakura continued speaking. "I know I should be doing more. But I just want a moment of peace, you know? I have been through hell and back these past few weeks before my birthday. I just need time to mend my mind."

"I can agree with that," Neji said, the waitress came back with their food. After she walked away again, he continued. "That's understandable."

 _Saku Inner: No Neji! You are supposed to be on my side!_

Sakura smirked, and shook her head. "You're going to think this is weird, but my inner is having a fit right now because you are agreeing with me and not her."

"You're right," Neji grabbed his beer, and sipped it. The taste still not too favorable in his opinion. "I do think that's weird."

This made Sakura laugh finally.

 **A couple hours later**

"Can you go five seconds without making fun of me?" Was the first thing heard from Sakura as she and Neji walked inside. Her eyes focused back on him as she had walked through the doorway first.

"I could, but that's not very fun for me," Neji replied, smirking as that made Sakura laugh. Closing the door behind himself as they walked into the living room.

"Where have you two been?" Ino asked, being one of the few people still in the house, as the rest were out doing their own things.

"We went to have dinner," Sakura answered, her eyes traveling to Tenten, a big grin on her face. "I was just hazing your boyfriend a little."

Tenten's eyes widened slightly, and they focused on Neji. "You told her?"

"Wait!" Ino exclaimed before Neji could speak. "You two are dating?!"

"Since when?" Shikamaru asked, oddly curious to how he hadn't picked up on that. _Or really how Ino hadn't picked up on that. She has a knack for knowing things like who's dating who easily._

Neji slapped a hand to his forehead at the eyes watching him. "Thank you Sakura."

"You are so very welcome Neji," Sakura replied to his sarcasm cheerfully, and her eyes traveled back to Tenten. "Just for the record, I already knew you two were together like way before you two even decided to acknowledge it out loud. By the way, he's an acceptable boyfriend for you, but you are going to have to share him. Because he's my go to gossip."

While this made Tenten laugh, Neji was rolling his eyes as he went to sit down. "That sounds like hell."

Sakura, still smiling, let her eyes travel the room until she reached Sasuke's gaze. Taking a step forward, she opened her mouth, but heard someone clear their throat.

There was Kakashi. Arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised at her.

Feeling the same familiar irritation she had earlier when Kakashi and Yamato decided to restrict the team from each other, Sakura turned on her heel. Going right back out the door. Getting back upstairs to her room, her first stop was the shower. Getting in, she allowed the water to pour over herself, and sighed at how nice it felt. Staying there for a long while, she even sat down at a point. Just to let the water pour all over her.

Eventually she got back up, finished washing off, and got out. With the towel wrapped around herself, she went back into her bedroom. Standing in front of the floor length mirror, she watched her reflection. With the bags under her eyes it was hard not to be reminded about how every night for the past week she's been waking up at three or four in the morning. The lack of good sleep was catching up to her physically, as she had noticed a familiar exhausted feeling hit her every evening around this time. The temptation of going to sleep early followed her as she got dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. Taking off the crystal necklace and her necklace with her parents rings on it. Lastly her attention went to the Angel Necklace. With the crystallized star in her hand, it made her frown as she thought of Naruto.

Dropping the necklace against her chest, she hid it with chakra, and stepped out on the balcony. Deciding to hold off sleep now, as she sat down on one of the lounge chairs out there. Stretching her arms up above her head, and yawning. _This vacation is turning around to be more annoying than fun._ Resting her elbow on her chair, and then her head on her hand.

"You look so miserable right now, I don't think this can even help." A voice said from the balcony doors behind her.

Sakura turned her head to see Hinata. Smiling when she noticed that Hinata had a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. "We can only try."

Seeing Sakura's smile, Hinata moved over to sit down on the chair on the other side of the small table out there. Setting the glasses down, she opened the bottle, and poured some in each of their glasses. "I've spent most of the day with Naruto after your sensei and captain forbid your team from seeing each other at all today," she paused to sip at her wine. "Which, by the way, is actually really awkward for everyone else. Mostly because whenever more than one of you from Team Seven is in the room it makes it silent and uncomfortable."

"I know," Sakura agreed, sipping at her own wine, and prepared herself to rant. "It's just not fair that they made us separate. It wouldn't have been that bad if it was just like for an hour. But, it's been an all day thing… It's been the first day since Sasuke came back to the village that I've spent so much time away from him."

"What about those days after the battle?" Hinata asked.

"I feel like those don't really count," Sakura replied, her finger tracing the rim of her wine glass. "I was busy helping people at the hospital, and he was busy helping secure the village with the others. Today, I wasn't busy. I'm on vacation. Which typically, I should be allowed to spend time with my boyfriend."

"I guess I probably shouldn't point out that this vacation is far from typical," Hinata said, laughing at Sakura's glare. "Right, well sometimes space is a good thing. It makes you even happier when you finally get to see your significant other after being gone from each other for a while."

"It just isn't fair," Sakura sighed heavily with annoyance. "If anything, I should have been at least allowed to see Sasuke. Our relationship has nothing to do with the team." Frowning, she sipped her wine again, and decided to change the subject. "What did you do all day with Naruto?"

"Well, we finished what you and Naruto were supposed to do business wise," Hinata started, then she smiled big. "And then the rest of the day, since your team couldn't be around each other, I got to spend a lot of one on one time with him."

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura grinned at Hinata over the rim of her wine glass.

At the sight of Sakura's grin, Hinata's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Sakura! Not like that!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Sakura's laughter. "The most we did today was kiss each other… yeah, we kissed each other."

"Alright, I believe you," Sakura continued grinning, and sipped her wine again. "If you two end up having sex-"

"We're not at that point," Hinata interrupted hurriedly.

"I know, but if you do, you better tell me," Sakura held an insistent tone, still grinning. "Like I expect the day of report kind of thing. Like as soon as your done with him, come right to me, and I want details. Even if it's early in the morning, I'll kick Sasuke right out of the bed. I went right to you when it was my first time with Sasuke."

"It was a few days ago Sakura, I remember clearly. I was still half-asleep when you ran into my room, jumped on my bed, and screamed in my ear," Hinata said, smirking at Sakura, as she tapped her ear. "Still deaf in this ear, by the way."

Both Hinata and Sakura laughed, Sakura recovering first. "And they say I'm dramatic," she said, laughing again, and sipping her wine. "All I have to say is when you do decide to take that next step with Naruto, you better be on the pill. Because I will not be any baby's godmother at this point in my life."

"So if I had a baby, you wouldn't be the godmother?" Hinata asked, although she shook her head right away. "Theoretically of course. I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon obviously."

Sakura gained a more mischievous smile. "I mean of course I'll be the godmother. If you were to get pregnant now, you would need me. Mostly because I would have went and beat the shit out of Naruto until he's dead, so someone is going to have to be there for you."

Hinata laughed at Sakura's phrasing of that. "What about you? Are you on birth control? Because if you get pregnant, I'll be the one going to the beat the shit out of Sasuke."

Hearing Hinata curse made Sakura grin again. "As a matter of fact, I am on birth control," she replied, shaking her head at the sight of Hinata's raised eyebrow. "What? It's not like was anticipating Sasuke and I were going to have sex already. It's just after the battle, I thought it might be a good idea since Sasuke and I had a few close moments that would have led to us having sex. I was already spending so much time in the hospital. So I just went to the OBGYN wing of the hospital, and then I got a prescription for it filled."

"You know that most of the time it takes a good thirty days before you can rely on it to really work, right?" Hinata asked, still not lowering her raised eyebrow.

"I know that. We still use condoms, but I am at least on the pill so it won't be as much as a problem later," Sakura smirked at Hinata, as another thought crossed her mind. "I recommend you to go and get on the pill sooner rather than later. So that way when you and Naruto finally get to the point of not being able to help but rip each others clothes off-"

"Sakura!" Hinata interrupted, her cheeks tinged slightly red with embarrassment. "I'll keep that in mind, but you really need to stop talking about it."

"Okay, okay. I'll just talk about Sasuke and I," Sakura said, still smirking at the sight of how easily Hinata was flustered on the topic of sex. Sipping her wine, she finally took on a more serious look. "In all seriousness, I'm concerned."

"About what?" Hinata asked, pushing her embarrassment back, and going with the topic change. "You two are fine, right?"

"Not about Sasuke," Sakura said, her eyes swept back to Hinata. "This whole keeping the team separated thing that Kakashi and Yamato did. It doesn't make sense to me. They've never done that before. In our whole time as team, even with it being all four of us, hasn't been that long, but including the time when it was just three of us at a time. They've never separated us like this. I just feel like they are up to something… Then this weird thing happened earlier."

"When?"

"When Neji and I were leaving to go and take care of the follow up from the other day when we went to the wedding boutique," Sakura started, shifting to pull her legs up closer to herself, as she turned to face Hinata more. "Today, we went back, and on the way there I had this feeling like we were being followed from the hot springs. But when I looked around, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Although I could swore I saw silver/grey hair. Like Kakashi's."

"It could have been him Sakura. Just because he's out when you are, doesn't mean anything," Hinata said, not seeing why Sakura was making a big deal about it. "He's on vacation too. So he's allowed to go out."

"I guess you could be right," Sakura agreed after a moment, although that didn't stop the feeling in her gut that disagreed with Hinata. Deciding to push it aside, she put a smile back on her face. "You seem to be right about a lot of things, like giving me wine in my time of need."

"I don't think you being away from Sasuke for more than twelve hours puts you in the time of need category," Hinata pointed out, finishing off her glass of wine.

Sakura finished her glass off as well, before a grin found it's way onto her face. "I don't know. A girl has got needs Hinata-"

"Stop right there!" Hinata exclaimed, shaking her head quickly, then slapped a hand for her forehead. "I am not intoxicated enough for you to say things like that to me so I can forget them the next day." She mumbled, and rolled her eyes at Sakura's laughter. "I did not need that image in my head."

"Gasp!" Sakura dramatically exclaimed, a hand to her chest. "Hinata, how dare you think I would ever say something so inappropriate? I am a lady! Maybe not the typical definition of a lady. As I like to get drunk before noon, not wear pants or a bra if I don't have to, and all my favorite words are classified as highly inappropriate one's… But still, I am a lady, damn it!"

Staring at Sakura for a long moment, Hinata finally started cracking up laughing. Unable to help herself, she had to set her empty wine glass down, as she was bending over because she was laughing so hard.

Joining in on the laughter, Sakura reached for the bottle of wine. Already planning to refill both of their wine glasses. Feeling much better already.

 **A few hours later**

Feeling like she was slowly slipping into a volcano, Sakura's eyes snapped open. Flashing irritation. "Stupid ceiling fan!" She exclaimed irritably, flipping over from laying on her stomach to laying on her back. Having no covers on her at all, and just partially the sheet on the bed rested on her. She had been laying down for nearly half an hour trying to fall asleep, and it was extremely hot in her room. "You have one job! Make the room cooler! And frankly, if we are being honest here, you suck at your job!"

"Now you are talking to inanimate objects…" A voice from where the balcony doors were spoke, grabbed her attention. It was Sasuke, he stood there, arms crossed, and even though it was dark, Sakura knew he was smirking.

"Sasuke!" Was Sakura's happy exclamation, as she propped herself up on her elbows a bit.

"It's hot in here, because the air conditioning isn't on," Sasuke told her, as he moved over to the wall, and turned a switch on thermostat, and the air was heard kicking on.

"I knew that…" Sakura trailed off, not really caring to prove that she knew that. _Even though I really didn't._ She watched him move closer to the bed, after slipping off his shoes. "Wait. What are you doing here? We're not supposed to see each other."

"Screw that," Sasuke shot back, and pulled off his shirt. Climbing onto the bed, he moved to where he was on top of her.

Sakura had adjusted to lay back more against the pillows, and smiled at him. "You are breaking the rules… we're breaking the rules."

Sasuke smirked back at her, one hand caressing her hair back. "Since when do you give a crap about rules?"

"That's true," Sakura replied, still smiling at him. "But, just to point out, we did stay away from each other all day. Which is odd for two people who don't care about breaking rules."

"Here we are, together now," Sasuke pointed out, and lowered his head to kiss her. "You taste like wine."

Sakura laughed, and brought her hand up to touch her mouth. "Hinata brought a bottle of red up here, and we just finished it about a half hour ago," she explained, dropping her hand from her mouth, and laughed again. "We're really not supposed to be together."

Letting his hands start to explore, Sasuke moved a little closer so he could whisper to her. "They technically just said for the rest of the day. If you look at the clock, it appears that our time is up, as it's just past midnight."

Before Sakura could reply, she felt Sasuke to a sensitive spot, that sent a tingling feeling all throughout her body. Taking in a deep breath, her head fell back against the pillow, and the pleasing feeling was enough for her. "Damn right our time is up," she spoke finally, pulling Sasuke closer to her so she could kiss him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sakura and Naruto had a little bit of bonding in this chapter. And Naruto seems to be growing anxious about what's happened to him since Sakura's birthday. And after yet another fight between the members of Team Seven, Kakashi and Yamato finally split them up. After a day away from Sasuke, it was enough to drive Sakura a little bit crazy. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	6. Team Bonding

_Review:_

 _Before Sakura could reply, she felt Sasuke to a sensitive spot, that sent a tingling feeling all throughout her body. Taking in a deep breath, her head fell back against the pillow, and the pleasing feeling was enough for her. "Damn right our time is up," she spoke finally, pulling Sasuke closer to her so she could kiss him._

* * *

 **The next morning, the 7** **th** **of September**

Kissing Sakura, Sasuke smirked when he pulled back. "This whole waking up before the sunrise thing isn't so bad," he murmured against her lips, and kissed again. "That was fun."

This made Sakura laugh. "It was," she agreed, letting him kiss her again. The sound of knocking on her door, broke their kiss right away. She sat up with the sheet covering her chest. "Yes?"

"You need to get up and get ready," it was Kakashi's voice on the other side of the door.

Sakura combed her bangs back with her fingers as she sighed. "Why exactly? Another day of being forced to avoid my oh so lovely teammates?"

Hearing that, Sasuke reached over, and pinched her side.

Which resulted in a squeak sound coming from Sakura, who had to cover her mouth, and use her other hand to slap Sasuke's away. "Stop," she told him under her breath.

"Because your sensei and captain say so," this was Yamato's voice now.

 _Damn, this is on a whole other level of weird and awkward._ Sakura thought, her eyes moving back to the closed door. "Fine, I'm taking a shower first though."

"You have twenty minutes," Yamato replied.

It was quiet for a moment, before Kakashi's voice started up again. "And make sure Sasuke gets ready too."

Hearing this resulted in a rather odd strangled noise coming from Sakura. Clearing her throat, she dropped her hand from her mouth. "Right," she said back rather weakly, but loud enough for them to hear. Waiting until she heard the sound of Kakashi and Yamato walking away, she turned to look at Sasuke. "They know you are in here."

Sasuke, who was clearly not as bothered as Sakura, was laying back, his hands back behind his head. "So? They probably assumed I'd be here. I slept in your room with you back at Hana's."

"Sasuke," Sakura said, moving so she was facing him now, and was inches from his face. "They know you are in here, now. Back at Hana's I was an emotionally unstable-practically on suicide watch-mess, so you being there wasn't that big of a deal. But, they know that you are in here _now_."

Sasuke dropped his unbothered look, and frowned. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked over to her. "You don't think…"

Sakura shook her head, and waived her hands in a drop it now motion. "Ew. I don't even want to think about the fact that they know we're having sex. That's so awkward."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked her, watching her getting up from the bed.

"To take a shower," Sakura replied, as she stood all the way up after slipping on her loose hot springs issued robe. "They told us we had to get ready after all."

"Right…" Sasuke said, watching Sakura walk to her bathroom door. Pushing the covers off of him, he got up and walked into the bathroom as well. Smirking as he closed the door behind himself and Sakura, his eyes on her where she had just turned on the water, and was slipping her robe back off.

Sakura turned as she had heard him. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke stopped her, as he grabbed her robe and tossed it the floor. Pushing her into the shower, he let his lips crash against hers.

Kissing for a long moment, when Sasuke pulled back from her, Sakura smiled. "I'm supposed to be taking a shower."

"Oh look," Sasuke started, moving back to where the water ran over his hair, and he shook it out a little after he stepped back closer to Sakura. "Now I'm taking a shower too. Saving time and all that. We only have twenty minutes."

Sakura laughed, shook her head, and kissed him this time.

 **Twenty minutes later, out in the living room**

Walking out to join their team, Sakura kept her eyes focused on anything but the rest of the team. Starting to feel the same uncomfortable feeling she had felt when Kakashi had known that Sasuke was in her room with her.

When Sakura and Sasuke stopped near the rest of the team, Naruto's eyes focused on Sakura. He leaned a little bit closer to her. "Sakura, your face is red-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura interrupted Naruto, before she took a deep breath. Her eyes looking back away from the others, as it got awkwardly quiet.

Finally Yamato cleared his throat. "So as to why we woke you all up so early."

"You three are going to do a team bonding exercise," Kakashi informed them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?!" Both Sasuke and Sai protested.

Naruto shaking his head. "Why?!"

As the guys continued protesting, Sakura sighed heavily at their protests. Turning away from them all to bang her head up against a wall, she more calmly spoke to her sensei and captain. "What part of taking a vacation involves being forced to bond with each other?"

Kakashi took a step closer to Sakura, and began to whisper in her ear. "I don't know Sakura. Maybe the same part that has you doing not so vacation-like _business_."

The way Kakashi said the word business hit Sakura hard. Causing her to tense all over, as her heart dropped. _He knows._

Sensing her discomfort, Kakashi continued anyways. "If I were you, I would be a little bit more happy about this opportunity to learn to get along with your teammates Sakura."

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! He was probably following Neji and I on the way to that wedding boutique like I thought._ Sakura practically screamed that thought in her head, before spinning around from the wall to face her sensei. A forced smile on her face. "I have no idea as to what your talking about Kakashi sensei," she started in a forced sounding happy tone. "But if we must pretend that we can stand each other for this…" she trailed off, as she moved over to the guys on their team and shutting them up with a good hit to the head. A chorus of ow's following.

It got quiet enough to where Yamato could speak more. "You three are going to be hiking for the most part."

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Sasuke complained, clearly annoyed. Mostly from Sakura hitting him so hard.

"I agree with him for once," Sai said, rubbing his head where Sakura had hit him.

"That's not fun at all," Naruto added, not as annoyed with Sakura hitting him, as he was kind of used to it.

At the appearance of the team starting to complain again, Kakashi's eye went to Sakura. Clearing his throat, and re-crossing his arms.

Sakura's eyes met Kakashi's, and she growled lowly. "I think it's a great idea," she forced out, crossing her arms as she frowned. It had shut up her teammates as they looked at her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sai asked her.

"Since when do you agree to us getting along?" Sasuke added, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura gritted her teeth to prevent herself from replying with a lot of curse words and how she didn't actually agree to anything. Taking a breath, she had to force the next words from her mouth. "I just think it's about time that we start trying to at least be able to stand working with each other for a change. So let's just get ready, and go hiking," she replied, forcing a smile on her face, as she looked to her teammates. "It'll be _so much_ fun."

"That's a fake smile," Sai noted, having recognized that smile to be Sakura's fake one after how many times she had used it around him.

This had made Sakura laugh, obviously a forced laugh, but unlike her forced happy expression, her eyes held anger. She snapped her arm out, and hit Sai across his abdomen. Watching as he crumpled over in pain. "Shut up Sai!"

 **Outside**

Fifteen minutes later, the team gathered again outside after having grabbed a few basic snack necessities. Which the team was rather surprised that their sensei and captain would agree to them packing food, instead of having to get it on their own.

"Alright," Yamato started, his arms crossed over his chest, as he watched Kakashi reach into his bag. "This hiking trip is going to have a cause."

"And that would be that you four will be having to retrieve little cards like this," Kakashi pulled out a small three by five card, and held it out in-between two fingers. "You'll be following the clue on this card, then the clue on the card, an so on-"

"That sounds so boring," Naruto's complaint interrupted Kakashi from speaking. His arms were up behind his head, and he was looking bored out of his mind. "I thought we were going to train."

"I'd rather die than go on stupid search for paper," Sasuke added, a look of displeasure on his face at the sight of the cards.

Sai held a similar look as he nodded. "Yeah, I'd rather die too."

As the complaints grew from the male members of the team, Sakura found the eyes of Kakashi and Yamato her. Kakashi giving her a raised eyebrow. _If he doesn't stop using that against me-_ At the sight of Kakashi crossing his arms, Sakura stopped her thought cold. Fear of him calling her out on her "business" side to the vacation had her turning to face the guys on the team. "Shut the hell up!" She yelled over her teammates, quieting them immediately. "If you three don't stop arguing, I will make sure you idiots won't return from this little scavenger hunt bullshit that we are about to be forced against our will to do!"

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke in a calm voice, but his voice held a warning tone in it.

Sakura crossed her arms, and stubbornly turned her head away from her sensei. _I did not sign up to be advocating our stupid team bonding exercise that they have laid out for us. Kakashi made me when he basically was blackmailing me into participating. I can't believe he knows about what we have been up to._

"You four have until sundown three days from now to meet us at the top peak of the cliff overlooking the village," Yamato said after the awkward silence was getting them no where.

"Three days?!" Sasuke and Sai both questioned simultaneously.

"Is that a joke?" Naruto asked, his expression falling. "Please say that's a joke."

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto. "No, it is not a joke. Clearly making you four participate with each other in just one day is not going to do you any good," he paused to hold the index card out, directly to Sakura.

Sakura groaned, as she accepted the card. "I just went on a damn scavenger hunt almost a couple weeks ago, it's too soon for this torture again."

Choosing to ignore Sakura's complaint, Kakashi continued. "The rules are simple. Don't die, and don't kill anyone."

"Especially each other," Yamato added.

"No promises," Sakura muttered under her breath. Her eyes widened slightly at the look that Kakashi gave her, and she plastered a obviously fake smile on her face. "I meant to say that I am so happy that we are finally getting the opportunity to bond as a team, but if one of these idiots annoys me, I'll break their bones!" Was her overly happy exclamation, before she laughed sarcastically. "I never said I would kill them... Most likely anyway."

That brought another awkward silence over them, and it was noticed that the guys stepped a few feet away from their female teammate. Yamato cleared his throat, and sighed at the sight of the four. _This is going to be hell._ "Like I said, don't kill anyone."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, a hand propped on her hip.

"It's so you won't kill us," Sai answered as if it was obvious.

"No," Sakura replied, her eyes still on Yamato, and then they swept over to Kakashi. "There's a reason why he reiterated it like that. He could have just said for me, specifically, not to kill you idiots. But, he didn't. He said don't kill anyone-"

"Looks like the sun's about to go up," Yamato interrupted Sakura, as his eyes swept to the sky.

"You start now," Kakashi added, before both he and Yamato disappeared.

 _Why would they not answer my question? Let alone let me finish asking it?_ Sakura thought to herself. Seeing the sun was starting to rise just a tiny bit, she sighed. _Whatever. Let's just get this over with._

 **Fifteen minutes later**

Sakura and Sasuke trailed a good twenty feet behind Naruto and Sai, who were arguing about directions from the first clue Kakashi handed to Sakura. The pink haired girl knew the general idea of where they were going, and had given the clue to Naruto and Sai. Who had ignored her suggestions, and were taking the lead in their own way.

"Kakashi knows," Sakura spoke up to Sasuke after several minutes of walking without saying anything.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, and he let his eyes rest on Sakura. "About us having-"

"No not that," Sakura interrupted, then she rolled her eyes. _But he probably does know that as well to be honest. He's not stupid._

 _Saku Inner: That's for damn sure._

"I mean he knows," Sakura continued, lowering her voice when she spoke next. "About what we have been doing with Neji, Hinata, and Naruto the past few days."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, although he didn't sound that surprised. "How did you find that out?"

"He brought it up when we were in the living room and you all had been complaining about doing this thing. He whispered to me basically that he knows what we've been up to," Sakura replied, a slightly sarcastic smile appeared on her face. "Do you honestly think I would have been playing the perky supportive cheerleader for us doing team bonding if I had a choice? He was basically blackmailing me."

Sasuke smirked, and nodded his head. "That's true… So why do you think Kakashi hasn't questioned you before now? Or really questioned any of us?"

Sakura's smile dropped off her face, to be replaced with a frown. "I don't know. There's no telling how long he has known, or what he knows. He may not even know much. He may have just overheard something, and knew what to say to get me to be cooperative."

 _She said that he may not know much, but I have a feeling she doesn't think that's true._ Sasuke frowned, but tried to hide it from her. "Maybe," he agreed softly, noticing Sakura's eyes move ahead of them to Naruto and Sai, his own eyes followed suit. Seeing their arguing teammates, he sighed. "This is going to be hell."

"Ha," Sakura smirked now, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're telling me."

 **A half hour later**

The first clue had them close to the border of the forest to the east side of the village, and they had originally started on the south side. Naruto and Sai were already getting into an argument about what this new clue meant. Sasuke was quick to get involved, as he had snatched the clue from Naruto's hands to read it himself. But, Naruto just snatched it back, and that brought Sasuke into the argument.

Sakura sighed watching this. _Why me?_ She questioned to herself, as she stepped closer to her teammates. Taking the paper from Naruto, who didn't notice her take it like he noticed Sasuke take it. Reading the clue herself, it said that the next clue would be along the walls of the village near the gate. In a very small place. Closing her eyes, she thought about it where exactly it could be. As Kakashi and Yamato wouldn't have left such a vague clue if it wasn't something they had seen before. Shuffling through her mind she got a flash of a brief memory of her and Kakashi's arrival to the village. Alongside the gate there was a small crack growing through the wall. _That's the best chance we got I guess._ Opening her eyes, she watched the arguing guys.

 _Saku Inner: Take some deep breaths Sakura. Killing them will only result in trouble for you._

 _Sakura: But it's so damn tempting._

 _Saku Inner: Is going to jail for the rest of your life_ _that_ _tempting to you?_

 _Not particularly…_ Sighing and rolling her eyes, Sakura turned away from them. _These idiots._ Starting to walk away from the forest, and down the abandoned road behind the busy part of town, she stretched her arms up above her head.

 _Saku Inner: So you are just going to leave them?_

 _Sakura: Hell yeah I'm going to leave them. I could probably get more done without them slowing me down with their arguments. They probably won't even notice I'm gone._

Unlike what Sakura had assumed, a couple minutes later, her three male teammates had froze up in their arguing. Sasuke being the first to speak. "Where's Sakura?"

"She was just here," Sai said, his eyes starting to sweep around them.

"Wait, is that her?" Naruto asked, pointing to a figure in the far distance. Almost completely off the abandoned road they had walked on to get here. "Sakura?!"

"Even with Naruto's loud voice, she isn't turning around," Sai noted, his arms crossed. "Maybe she can't hear him."

 _I'm fairly certain that she can hear Naruto easily._ Sasuke thought, his feet starting him off to catch up with Sakura. Naruto and Sai alongside him. When they caught up to their pink haired teammate, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did you just walk off?"

"While you idiots argue at every checkpoint, I'm actually trying to get this done so we can all go our separate ways," Sakura replied rather bluntly. Clearly not holding back just because it was Sasuke who asked.

"Don't call us idiots," Sai spoke before Sasuke could.

Naruto nodded in agreement with Sai. "Yeah, we're not idiots, and you make it sound like we are causing problems."

"Well you two are," Sasuke said almost as soon as Naruto stopped talking. "You two are the source of the problems, and it's quite annoying dobe!"

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, anger in his eyes again. "Shut up teme!"

"We don't cause the problems," Sai added, agreeing with Naruto.

At the start of the guys arguing about not causing problems, Sakura sighed heavily, and slapped a hand to her forehead. _If I last this whole time without killing them, Kakashi better give me the award of the year!_

 **Almost five hours later**

It was almost noon, and they were just now looking for the fourth clue. They were in a less populated part of town. Sakura was already well past her limit of tolerating her arguing teammates. So far at every possibly moment, it seemed that her teammates would find something new and ridiculous to argue about. At this point, she had gave up trying to mediate, and had been playing around with her ability to control her hearing. A perk of her priestess self. Over the past few hours, she had strengthened her ability to do it, and had finally accomplished overall silence. _Yes! Finally some peace and quiet!_

 _Saku Inner: That was actually pretty good Sakura. At least you are working on small things._

 _Sakura: Wait! So just by training something as small as one of my senses, that lets me see your good side?_

 _Saku Inner: Sakura, controlling your senses is something that will be a major asset to you. Even if it's small workings of them each day, that will benefit you in the long run._

 _Sakura: That's good… I guess-_

Her words to her inner were interrupted, as her visual field caught her attention. _Was that-_ Stopping again, her eyes had caught sight of a figure sweeping across the street. Dressed in a black cloak. Keeping her hearing muted, she found her vision seemed to increase. _So when I lack in one sense, another strengthens?_ Her eyes caught sight of another cloaked figure crossing the street even closer than the other one.

 _Saku Inner: Use this opportunity to strengthen your vision Sakura._

Not disagreeing with her inner, Sakura continued to sweep the street around them over the next few minutes. Finally feeling like she collected a good sweep of the area, she switched her hearing back on, and turned sharply around to face her teammates. All of which, stumbled to keep from running into her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned at her sudden stop.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked, before noticing her start to smile.

Sai observed this smile, and crossed his arms. "You have that fake smile on your face again."

"I want you three to remain calm, and don't make a scene," Sakura started, smiling at the three of them still. "I would say that we have come to the first point in our little scavenger hunt of making sure not to kill anyone."

"What do you-" Naruto stopped himself, suddenly picking up on the sight of a cloaked figure crossing behind some women's fruit cart. His eyes back on Sakura then, in understanding. "Okay."

Sasuke, having caught onto these figures a couple minute ago, just reached forward, and pulled Sakura to him. As if it was casual. "I'd say you are right. What's our plan?"

"Not here," Sakura started, as she kept her smile on her face, and motioned for them all to keep walking down the street. Staying with Sasuke's arm wrapped her shoulders, and Naruto and Sai on her other side. "I have sensed at minimum seven of them. There might be more, but that's all I came up with in my first sweep. I say we can easily take them, but in caution to making sure everyone stays safe, aim to take down two of them a piece. Once done with your two, you move on and help someone else. Understand?"

"Yeah," Naruto and Sasuke replied.

"Right," Sai agreed after them.

Almost as soon as they stepped foot out of town, and into the forest, they were attacked. Everything happened quickly, and they were separated. She had pushed off one of the attackers, and flipped back away from the second one. Spinning around, she kicked that one into a tree. Her eyes cut over to the guys, and to her dismay, their "working together" was backfiring horribly.

Sai had finished with his two, and interrupted Naruto's fighting. In order to "help" Naruto. "I'll take care of them."

"No, I have it!" Naruto exclaimed, and just to prove it, he had made a rasengan, and took out one of the guys Sasuke had been about to go for.

"That was one of my two you idiot!" Sasuke shot out at Naruto, a glare in his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto exclaimed back at Sai.

"I'm not sure about that," was Sasuke's irritated reply.

"While you two idiots argue, I'm going to finish up," Sai said, having grabbed his dagger from his back.

Sasuke, however, was not having that. "Don't take another step!"

Then that really started an argument. Sakura had watched this, and noticed they completely dismissed the fact that they were currently being attacked. Which had her growling lowly, and moving to take care of the remaining few enemy ninja. Finding herself tapping into strength even she didn't know she had with a few of the attacks. When she finished up, she caught her breath. The sound of the guys still arguing, had her take a deep breath. "This is actual hell."

 _Saku Inner: It could be worse._

 _Sakura: I'd rather submit myself to working with the Akatsuki than with these three arguing idiots._

 _Saku Inner: With how much you call Sasuke an idiot-_

 _Sakura: Just because I'm in a relationship with him, doesn't give him special treatment… Okay, sometimes it does. But when it comes to us working as ninja, he gets no special treatment. Especially if he's irritating me._

 _Saku Inner: Oh yeah, that's lovely. Real relationship goals right there Sakura._

Sakura, fed up with the arguing, finally walked straight over to the guys. Having to literally push them all in different directions and yell at the top of her lungs, to get them to shut up.

"Hey," Naruto started, his eyes sweeping the clearing they were in. "Where are the enemy people?"

"I had to take care of them, because the three of you wouldn't stop arguing," Sakura replied, her arms crossed over her chest. "You almost got attacked because you were too damn distracted."

"What?" Sasuke asked, taken off guard that Sakura had already taken care of the enemy without them knowing.

"What happened to helping each other?" Sai asked Sakura before she could reply to Sasuke.

"I was helping you guys-"

"No, you just took them all by yourself. That's not fair!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Sakura.

That had Sakura's eyes widen, before she took on a look of irritation. "Are you kidding me?! You three were doing exactly that before you started arguing! If it wasn't for me, chances are you idiots would have gotten hurt because you were too damn distracted-"

"We said two for everyone Sakura. You don't get special treatment just because you are different," Sai interrupted her.

"Hey, don't say that!" Naruto shouted at Sai in Sakura's defense. "She's not acting like she gets special treatment!"

"Naruto, I don't need you to defend me. It's not that big of a deal for you to get involved," Sakura said to Naruto, her eyes swept to Sai, and then suddenly she tackled him.

"What the hell? You just said it wasn't a big deal!" Sai shouted at Sakura, who was currently attempting to punch him.

"I said it wasn't a big deal for Naruto to get involved," Sakura pointed out, her eyes narrowed. "But I said nothing about myself getting involved you stupid asshole!"

 **The Sensei's POV**

Kakashi and Yamato had been joined by Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. They had offered to help with executing this scavenger hunt for the team. They had been watching the progress of the team since they began from the hot springs. As they had ways of having the team watched through video. So they had been watching as the team had starting fighting again after being attacked for the first time. Watching as Naruto and Sasuke got involved after Sakura tackled Sai to the ground.

"Well, this is just about what I was expecting from them," Yamato was the first to speak, as they had watched the team fighting.

"This was a whole sooner than I thought it would take for them to get physical when fighting with each other," Kurenai said, having been more optimistic about the team before they started.

"It's actually pretty good with how long they lasted before they did," Asuma pointed out, as he had been expecting them to start fighting like this earlier.

Kakashi sighed heavily at the sight of the team fighting. "This was expected. Tsunade gave us mission impossible when it comes to getting our team to get along."

"I'm all for saying nothing is impossible," Gai started, his arms crossed over his chest, and he shook his head. "But this team seems to defy all the odds."

 **A little bit later in the day**

Picking up the clue from the spot it had been hidden in, Sakura sighed heavily. It had been dead silent between the four of them over the past few hours, as they were all angry. It took them a long time to find this clue as no one was speaking with each other. So now they had four clues total. All it read was: bar and grill, sticks, Kaze Light, and N.U. "This next clue is going to be at a bar and grill, so we need to go back into town."

None of the guys said anything in reply, so Sakura turned on her heel, and started in the direction of town. Channeling her anger through clenching and unclenching her fists, she breathed deeply. _Inner, distract me. Tell me things to listen for, and I can focus on my hearing._

 _Saku Inner: Maybe it's not a good idea for you to train while you are so angry-_

 _Sakura: Sometimes anger produces good results. So let's just go with it!_

 _Saku Inner: …Fine. Listen for the sound of footsteps in town._

She continued following her inner's instructions as they walked into town. Focusing on birds chirping, or the distant sounds of conversation. Or even something as small as someone else's heartbeat. Finishing off with fully muting her hearing once in the more populated area of town.

 _Saku Inner: Good work Sakura._

 _Thanks._ Sakura thought back, sighing, as she didn't feel as good about it. Using her mute hearing, her vision began to strengthen slowly. Deciding to use this asset to try and search better for the next clue. Seeing the next bar and grill a little further down the street, she began to look around. It wasn't until four bar and grill's later that Sakura was growing on a dangerous level of irritation. _I can't take this anymore._ She thought, as they neared the fifth one called Sticks and Stones. "Screw it!" Was all she exclaimed, and then she walked right inside.

This finally got the guys to snap out of the silent, full of anger, air they had all created. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, and he and the other guys followed Sakura inside.

"I'm starving, so I'm going to get something to eat," Sakura replied, a sharp note of anger in her voice.

Without any disagreement, the guys followed Sakura. They got seated a booth towards the back of the bar and grill, and when the waitress came over they ordered drinks.

However, Sakura had held up her hand before the waitress could walk away. Eyeing the drink menu that was stuck inside each of their menu's. "I would actually like some tequila shots. Three of them. As full as you can possibly get them."

"You shouldn't be drinking," Sasuke disagreed almost immediately.

Sai actually nodded in complete agreement with Sasuke. "That's not a good idea-"

"Shut up," Sakura interrupted, her eyes on the waitress. "Get the shots. They don't have any say over what I get to drink."

That seemed to amuse the waitress, as she nodded, and walked away.

As soon as the waitress had gone a good amount of distance away, Naruto spoke. "Sakura, it doesn't really seem like a good idea to be drinking."

Instead of saying anything back to Naruto, Sakura stood up from the booth. Slipping the straps of her bag off her shoulders, and set it down on the seat. Her eyes going briefly to Sasuke. "Watch my stuff. I'll be back." And without waiting for any response, she walked off. In the direction of the bathroom. After using the bathroom, she walked to one of the sinks, and washed her hands. Her eyes taking in her reflection, which showed her irritation easily. But it also showed her exhaustion. _This whole not really getting good sleep thing every night is starting to catch up with me…_

Finishing washing her hands, she turned the water off, and sighed at her reflection. Shaking her head after another moment, she turned to leave the bathroom. Getting back to the booth just as the waitress had came back with their drinks, her eyes already focused on the tequila shots. Picking the first one up, she threw it back, and enjoyed the taste as it went down. The first thing she enjoyed since they started this stupid scavenger hunt.

"What would-"

"This is a bad idea," Naruto interrupted the waitress from speaking.

"Sakura I think you shouldn't take all those," Sasuke said, eyeing Sakura as she picked up the second shot glass.

"I agree with him for once," Sai added, also watching Sakura.

"I've had to put up with the three of you idiots all day," Sakura said in reply, her eyes narrowed at each of them, after taking the second shot. "I ordered a shot for each of your annoying heads." She grabbed the third shot. "Would you rather have me break a bone for each of you instead?"

That kept each of the guys in silence, and they didn't say anything back to Sakura. Just watched her with wide eyes.

This made Sakura smile, and she took the third shot. Setting the shot glass upside down back onto the table, she smiled again, this time at the waitress. "I'm just going to have a hamburger with everything on it, and fries."

The waitress nodded, before beginning to take the guys orders.

Sakura reached into her pocket, and pulled out the clue they had. Her elbow resting on the table, and her hand propping her head up. Flicking her eyes over to the window, she thought of the clue. _Bar and grill, sticks, Kaze Light, and N.U…_ Breaking it down in her head, she focused on each individual part. _It's a bar and grill… I'm guessing that Kaze Light isn't the name of the place because there is no place named that, and it sounds like the name of the beer Kaze light-_ That stopped her right there, as a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait."

The waitress, having been about to go bring their orders to the cook, paused at Sakura's word. "Yes?"

Putting it together in her head, Sakura nodded once. "I want a Kaze Light. Make a special note that it is for Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?" Naruto questioned suddenly.

Sakura just smiled at the waitress. "It's important."

The waitress nodded, and wrote that down. "Alright."

After the waitress walked away, Sasuke's eyes went to Sakura. "What are you doing?"

"I have a hunch," Sakura replied, not saying anything more, as her eyes went over the clue again. A smile on her face. When the waitress came back, and handed Sakura the beer, she smiled. "Thank you." Waiting until the waitress walked away, she started to peel the label off the beer, and it came off easier than she expected. "Yes." Sure enough the next clue was there.

"That's the next clue," Naruto said, his eyes going from it to Sakura.

"How did you figure that out?" Sai asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It wasn't easy. But, we were looking for a bar and grill. Then our next clue was sticks, aka Sticks and Stones, the name of the bar we are in now. Kaze Light is the name of the beer I ordered at dinner a couple nights ago. And I guessed that N.U stood for Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura replied, unfolding the clue in her hand, and read it. "Okay, once we get done eating here, we are going to head to the southern forest. Somewhere near the remnants of an old stone statue-"

"I know where that is," Naruto interrupted, a big grin on his face. "If it's the one I'm thinking of, Hinata and I went on a walk there the other day."

"Well, that's the best we got," Sai said, his eyes moving from Naruto to Sakura and Sasuke across the table. "He should take the lead after dinner."

"Agreed," Sasuke said with a nod.

Sakura's eyes flickered back down to the clue as the guys started talking about what the statue looked like. Her eyes caught onto the sight of small words at the bottom of the clue. It was just a couple of words, but they were just barely noticeable. _I wonder what those are for. I've seen them on the other clues we got too… Maybe I should keep a hold on all the clues we get. Just in case._

 **A couple hours later**

"Found it!" Naruto exclaimed, having moved some stones off the bottom of the statue, and the clue was lodged in there. He took it, and moved to stand back up.

"Put the stones back," Sakura's voice stopped Naruto from standing all the way up. "We are not here to ruin every place that the clues are hidden. At least with the stones back it won't look so messed up."

"Stop being so bossy Sakura," Naruto shot back childishly, sticking out his tongue, but he knelt back down to put the stones back in place anyways. However, he felt a flick to the back of his head, with force behind it to where his head knocked into the stone statue. "Ow!"

"Call me bossy one more time, and next time I'll actually put effort into flicking the back of your head," Sakura spoke from behind him. Both hands propped on her hip.

Naruto grumbled, and he rubbed the back of his head. Finishing putting the stones back, he finally stood up. Reading the clue in his hands silently first, and then speaking aloud. "It's saying we are supposed to be one thousand feet from the next clue."

"Does it say which direction?" Sai asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Looking back down at the clue, Naruto nodded once. "It's supposed to be east from us. If I remember correctly that's where a bunch of plants and flowers are supposed to be."

"It is. I went there with Captain Yamato and a few of the others a couple days ago," Sasuke confirmed, his eyes in the direction. "That's probably why they put the clue there."

Naruto's eyes moved to each of the others. "I don't think it's wise of us to do it tonight."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised at him. "Usually your impatience would suggest we do it right away."

"Because it'll probably take us forever to find the clue with how many flowers, trees, and other plants are around there. And by the time we would get there, the sun would most likely be all the way down. We won't be able to see that well."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes goin to Sai and Sakura. "I guess he's right about waiting until morning to continue."

Sharing a look, Sakura and Sai nodded at each other. Sakura's eyes going back to Naruto and Sasuke. "We can camp here for the night."

After agreeing on that, they split up to do tasks. Sasuke and Naruto starting a fire, and Sakura and Sai getting extra firewood. It wasn't until Sakura and Sai returned back into the clearing, Sakura's eyes picked up on something across the clearing. "Naruto! Sasuke! Move!"

Moving back just in time, Sasuke and Naruto avoided getting impaled with several kunai. Dropping the firewood they got, Sakura and Sai moved in to combat the enemy that appeared following the kunai attack. While the four on the team fought separately, the enemy started to multiple around them.

Sakura noticed more on Sai and Sasuke's side, and after taking a few out near her, her eyes went to them. "We need to attack together at the same time!" She called to them.

"No, we got it!" Sai called, slicing one of the enemy with his dagger, and using an ink lion to attack the next one. But, that didn't stop more enemy from coming in the slightest.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed, taking out four enemy at the same time with chidori.

Seeing the enemy multiplying, Sakura spun around to take care of another couple enemy ninja, and then her eyes went to Naruto. Feeling angry at Sai and Sasuke for refusing to work together. "Naruto, get your ass over here, and help!"

Finishing off the enemy ninja he was fighting, Naruto appeared over by Sakura. Ready to help. "What should we do?"

"I want you to distract them with a wind jutsu from this direction, and I'm going over to where Sai and Sasuke are. Then I'll hit them with a wind jutsu as well. That way, it'll we talk them off guard, and hopefully knock out any shadow clones they've made," Sakura replied, seeing Naruto nod. Appearing in-between Sai and Sasuke, she knocked them backwards slightly to get out of the way. Not in the mood for their stubbornness.

"Hey!" Sai and Sasuke exclaimed.

"Get out of the way," was all Sakura said back. Kneeling down, and watching as Naruto started the wind jutsu he used the day of the battle.

Sakura didn't have to use hand signs, as just the thought of the jutsu, had started the wind up around her. She sent it to the way of the enemy ninja, and like she thought, it carried the shadow clones into the rocks and trees. Leaving just five left standing. But when she and Naruto finished their jutsu, they disappeared.

Almost immediately Sasuke was speaking. "What in the hell was that?"

"That would have gone so much smoother if you two wouldn't gotten involved!" Sai added, his eyes going from Sakura to Naruto.

"Hey, if we didn't get involved, you two would have gotten in way over your heads!" Naruto actually yelled back at them with anger.

Sakura's eyes widened at the three arguing like they were. _Sasuke and Sai are mad? Are you kidding? If it wasn't for Naruto and I they would have gotten surrounded. Why are they so damn stubborn?!_ She shouted in her head. Finally having enough, she yelled out loud. "I've had enough!"

That had the guys shut up real quick, as their eyes went to Sakura.

"Sit down now!" Sakura exclaimed at them, pointing to where the fire was. She watched as the guys didn't hesitate to go sit down. Remaining standing herself, she propped both hands on her hips. "This has gone on far enough. We've only got six clues today. Six! Out of fifty total clues! Not only do we have forty-four left to get, but we only have three days after this! Which we don't even have three full days, as on the third one we only get until sundown to finish this up. It doesn't take much to realize that we'll be getting attacked like we did today, and that will slow us down. We are screwed by the looks of it!"

"That's not at all positive," Sai grumbled irritably.

"Well I'm just being honest. As for you two, Naruto and Sasuke. You should know exactly what the problem that is keeping us from making progress is," Sakura said, noticing both of them were quiet, it made a vein throb on her forehead. "Hello?! Wake up you two! Our first training session with Kakashi?… The bell test?!"

"Oh," was all that came from Naruto, as if he suddenly just had a major realization.

Sasuke didn't seem as caught off guard as Naruto. "I guessed as much."

That seemed to light fire in Sakura's eyes. "If you guessed it, then why in the hell have you been literally doing the opposite all day?!" She half-yelled at him, and then shook her head. "No, don't answer that! Because I don't care if you are my boyfriend, I might hit you if you tell me."

"What exactly is a bell test?" Sai asked, having been the only one out of them all who didn't know what that was.

"It's a test that is supposed to get us to work together," Naruto said when Sasuke and Sakura didn't say anything, as Sakura was glaring daggers at Sasuke, who had remained silent as to make sure he wouldn't have a chance to get on Sakura's bad side anymore. Focusing back on Sai, Naruto continued. "Kakashi sensei gave it to us the first day we became Team Seven. Which we ultimately failed at, but managed to get the concept right by the end so Kakashi passed us. He gave it to Sakura and I again after I came back with my training with Pervy Sage. We actually did it right that time, even though we kind of sort of cheated towards the end to get Kakashi off guard, but it was okay because we got the bells together as a team."

This finally had Sakura sigh, as she sat down around the fire with them now. "Guys, I know we all have it out for each other. Even when it seems like we get along, there is always some sort of competition hidden in the shadows of us trying to be better than one another. Sure we can say we are genuinely friends at this point, but when it comes to stuff like the bell test-or at least the concept of it-we suck at working together."

Sasuke sighed here. "She's right."

"This whole day since we started, none of us have been working as a team. When it's attempted to work together, usually whoever it is starts bickering with each other," Sakura said, crossing her arms back over her chest. "We can't keep doing this, because if we do, there is no chance of us actually finishing this scavenger hunt… We need to make a pact to work together from now on."

All of the guys remained silent for a moment, and Naruto was the first to nod. "Okay, let's do it."

"Fine," Sai agreed after Naruto.

"We don't really have a choice," Sasuke said in agreement last.

"Okay, starting tomorrow morning, we are going to implement this whole working together thing," Sakura pushed herself up from the ground, and stretched her arms up above her head. "We're going to start bright and early, so you guys get some rest. I'm going to take the first watch."

 **Back at the hot springs**

"They seem like they are finally starting to understand," it was Asuma who said this, as he and the other sensei's had joined up with Kakashi and Yamato to help them out with challenging the team. They had been watching the team's progress throughout the day.

"Sakura seemed to realize it from the very beginning," Kurenai added, having been keeping an eye on the female member of the team. She had clearly been growingly frustrated with the male members of the team throughout the day, as she had been trying to implement working together.

"It does seem like the female member of the team had put it together first," Gai agreed with Kurenai.

Kakashi, standing with his arms crossed as he watched the screen where they could see the team starting to get ready to get some sleep. "I think they all realized it in their own way. But Sakura was the only one who was level headed enough to actually try to implement it."

"Even if her attempts backfired each time," Yamato agreed, his eyes on the screen as well. _Tomorrow is a new day._

 **Around eight hours later, Sakura's POV**

Pushing herself to standing up, Sakura had to catch her breath. Waking up at her usual time in the middle of the night with the weird dream on schedule. Grabbing her shoes, she started to tiptoe away form the others without glancing over to them. As she didn't want to chance waking them up.

Leaving the clearing they had been in, she stopped, and rubbed her forehead. "Of course I wake up at three in the morning. Because why would I ever need more than four hours of sleep?" She asked aloud sarcastically, yawning, and slipping on her shoes. Deciding to go running, she started off slow, and picked up pace. She wasn't sure how long she ran, but her exhaustion from lack of sleep had her stopping earlier than usual.

Annoyed with her lack of energy, she moved closer towards a river she had been running along. Plopping down beside it, she slipped her shoes back off, and put her legs knee down into the river. Sighing at the soothing water running by her legs she laid back on the grass. Deciding to meditate a little. _Might as well because of my lack of ability to function like a normal human being and get some decent sleep._

 _Saku Inner: You are far from normal Sakura._

 _Sakura: Thanks Inner, your opinion is always something I needed in my life._

 _Saku Inner: Okay, I sense the sarcasm like a oncoming tidal wave. Maybe instead of just meditating you can work on strengthening your senses._

That had Sakura opening her eyes again. Looking up towards the sky, she could just barely see it through the leaves of the trees above her. _I could do that. Maybe it'll become my new thing to do each time I wake up at night…_ Trailing off she braced herself before opening her sense of hearing to everything around her. Overwhelmed by the loudness, she started to slowly take away one thing at a time. Her goal was eventual silence. _I can do this. Just focus on one thing at a time._

 **A few hours later**

Having eventually muted her hearing, she had remained in silence to meditate, and it wasn't until she opened her eyes again that she realized it was daylight outside now. _Oh shit!_ She cursed, sitting straight up. Her eyes flying in the direction of the others on her team. _Hopefully they are still asleep._

 _Saku Inner: Why don't you find out?_

Sakura, tucked her hair behind her ear, and started to focus her hearing again. After a few seconds passed, she was able to hear her teammates. Who were definitely awake and questioning her whereabouts. "Damn it," she cursed, returning her hearing to normal. She started to slip on her shoes, and her eyes caught sight of where she was. "This is about where Naruto said the next clue would be. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look for it. That can be my excuse to being gone."

Walking towards the big circular area that was full of bushes, flowers, smaller trees, and other plants. She let her eyes survey the area the best she could. After coming up with nothing, she remembered how muting her hearing yesterday had improved her vision. Since she hadn't really practiced her ability to control her vision yet, she might as well do it on accident. Muting her hearing, she started to look closer at the plants and bushes. Like she thought, her vision began to improve as she looked around, and this time she spotted a paper that looked like a clue… in the center of a briar patch.

 _Saku Inner: It doesn't look like it was originally there. The wind probably moved it._

 _Or maybe Kakashi and Yamato hate the team that much…_ Sakura offered, moving over to the area of the garden after turning her hearing back on. Her vision returned to normal. Reaching to the briars to retrieve the paper, she growled as she got stuck by several thorns even with her trying to avoid them. Finally pulling her arm out she hardly focused on the scratches she had. Reading the clue, she sighed as it had them going almost across the village again. _I better get back._

 **Back in the clearing**

"Where is she?" Naruto asked, sitting on his sleeping bag still. "It's not like her to just up and disappear."

"Are you sure about that?" Sai asked, as he was able to count at least seven instances in the past month that Sakura did up and disappear. "She's done it before."

"Most of the time that was on our mission, and she had a reason," Sasuke pointed out, his eyes going from Sai to Naruto. "And after her parents funeral shouldn't count either."

"Okay, well either way, she's gone," Sai said, his eyes on Sasuke. "You were on watch Sasuke, how did you miss her leaving?"

Sasuke shrugged at the question. "I must have not been paying attention."

Sai crossed his arms. "Isn't that your job to be on watch-"

"Morning!" Sakura's happy sounding greeting interrupted Sai's words, and got the attention of the others. She appeared back in the clearing.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked her.

"I just woke up about an hour ago," Sakura replied with a smile on her face as she propped her hands on her hips. _Although it's more like it was four hours ago… but okay._ "I went on a run-"

"Sakura you are bleeding!" Naruto interrupted Sakura, pointing in the direction of Sakura's arms. His eyes widening at the sight of blood trickling down Sakura's arm.

Sakura didn't have a chance to even look down yet, as Sasuke appeared beside her. His hands going gently to her elbow and hand. Holding her arm up to look at it. "What happened?"

Looking down at her arm now, Sakura shook her head at the sound of concern in Sasuke's voice. "Oh, that's nothing. I had realized I was close to where our next clue was," she paused to hold up the paper in her other hand. "I went ahead and picked this up before I came back. It was in briar patch. I guess I just forgot about healing myself."

"The clue was in a briar patch?" Sai asked, sounding almost unbelieving at that.

"Well I don't think it was intentionally-"

"Yes!" Naruto's exclamation interrupted Sakura, as he jumped up. "Seven clues total! Only forty-three left! Thanks for grabbing it Sakura!"

At Naruto's hyper tone, Sakura sighed, and smiled at him. Her eyes drifted to Sasuke who was still holding her arm. "Really, I'm fine. I'll heal it before we leave."

"Alright…" Sasuke trailed off, and he watched Sakura as she went to roll up her sleeping bag.

Finishing rolling her sleeping bag, Sakura paused. _The clue is going to have us going to the North wall of the village to look for some abandoned shack. We can make it there in no time._ Her eyes flickered over to her arm, and to her surprise, the wounds were already healed. _What?_ Her eyes cut quick to her teammates, who weren't paying attention to her. Looking back at her now healed arm. She grabbed a small cloth from her bag to wipe off the remaining blood. _It's like my arm just healed itself._

 _Saku Inner: That sounds familiar doesn't it?_

 _Sakura: Yeah, back on the mission for the scroll for the box-_

Sasuke appearing beside Sakura had her stop mid thought. He was watching her arm. "You healed your arm."

Moving her focus away from Sasuke to her arm, Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"That was quick," Sasuke said after a moment. Noticing how she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"It wasn't that bad so it didn't take me that much time," Sakura lied, done with her arm, she started to pack her bag back up.

"Why did you lie to everyone?"

That had Sakura take in a sharp breath, but she planned to keep up her act. "I didn't lie. I went to go get the clue and my arm got caught in briars-"

"Not that," Sasuke interrupted, and then started speaking quieter. "About when you woke up. I was on watch, and noticed you get up around three this morning. You ran off, and then come back a few minutes ago. Saying you were only gone for an hour when it was really four hours. Why did you lie?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep alright?" Sakura countered, being honest at least with that. She didn't give Sasuke a chance to say more, as she closed her bag. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it so I could avoid questions like these!" Realizing how she snapped at him, Sakura sighed, and tried to recover from it. "I'm just itching to finish this stupid scavenger hunt okay?" She slung her bag on her back, and kissed his cheek before standing up. "Ready to go losers?" She questioned in Sai's and Naruto's direction.

Sasuke frowned, as his eyes went to the back of Sakura's head. While Sai and Naruto were saying something back to Sakura about not calling them that, he had other thoughts going on. _Something's going on with her._

 **A little bit later**

Trailing slightly behind the guys, Sakura drowned out what they were talking about. Her thoughts going to her arm, as her eyes focused up on the sky. _My arm just healed by itself- is that a black crow?_ Sakura interrupted her original train of thought at the sight of a bird flying up almost above them. To her disappointment, it was just a regular bird. _Damn, I was hoping that would have been a signal from Itachi. He hasn't been in contact with me since the night before we left to come here._

Her eyes remained following the bird in the sky, as it flew around. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke. _What the-_ That's when she saw a gleaming of metal, and then at least five kunai started raining down from the sky. They were aimed for just about where they would be walking in about ten feet or so. Instinct took over, and she shot forward to catch up to the guys. Tackling them down as far she could manage.

"Sakura," Naruto started at her having tackled them down. "What-"

"Get down!" Sakura exclaimed, interrupting him, and pushed them further back. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she threw it to knock the kunai closest to them farther away. All five kunai's landed in the dirt, and then there was explosions. A big burst of wind came from that direction, the debris following it. However, from their direction, wind started to fight against the wind caused from the explosions. When the winds finally stopped, Sakura moved her hand from where she was trying to shield her eyes from the dirt being picked up. Her eyes went back to her teammate, to find herself grasping Naruto's shoulder. He had his hands out in front of himself. It was the same way as when he had used his wind attack in the battle on her birthday. "Naruto?"

"You did that?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised at how quick Naruto had to have been thinking to counter like that.

Naruto dropped his hands. Feeling completely numb, as his eyes slid to focus on Sakura. "One minute I was questioning you, and then you grabbed my shoulder. Suddenly I was doing the hand signs… It's like I didn't even have control. When you touched me, it was like I knew I needed to counter."

Sai looked between Naruto and Sakura. "Is that some weird thing you two can do now? Communicate with just touching one another?"

"I don't…" Sakura trailed off, frowning deeply at Naruto. "I don't remember grabbing Naruto, let alone did I say anything about countering like that-" Stopping at the sound of a birds call, her eyes went back up to the sky. Another bird that looked similar to the one before was circling above them. "Shit, I think we're about get attacked again."

"You are bleeding," Sasuke noted, his hand going lightly to the side of her face. A cut stretched across her cheek, and blood was trickling slowly down from it.

Sakura reached up, and touched the cut. Blood on her fingers when she looked. "Damn," she cursed, her hearing picked up on the sound of a poof of smoke again like the first bird did. "It's happening again!"

"How do you know?" Sai asked, although he scrambled up along with the others.

"I just do, now move!" Sakura shot back, as they all scattered just as more kunai flew to the ground. Exploding once again, but they were all able to shield themselves behind trees farther away.

"The birds in the sky," Naruto connected after the explosions. "That's where the kunai are coming from!"

Coughing slightly from inhaling a little debris with the last explosion, Sakura nodded in Naruto's direction. "We must have triggered a trap somewhere back there. I have a feeling these attacks won't stop until we reverse what we did… or destroy whatever is sending the birds."

"I know this whole teamwork thing is supposed to be in effect," Sasuke started, eyeing another bird in the sky. He talked faster. "But, I think we should split up in two's. Two people in the air to find out where the birds are coming from, and to try and stop them. Two people on the ground to try and stop the problem."

Sakura, who was closest to Sai, reached over to him. "Make a bird, we'll get on it," she told him, watching him nod. Her eyes went over to Naruto and Sasuke. "You two go and find whatever is causing this, and stop it!"

"Alright-"

"More kunai are coming!" Naruto's exclamation interrupted Sasuke, as he had had grabbed Sasuke's arm to drag him out of the way.

Sakura felt herself being pulled up onto Sai's bird with him, and the flew upward before the kunai could hit the ground.

"You steady?" Sai asked having been looking forward, but had his hand still on her wrist.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sakura replied, getting him to let go of her, she turned to survey the forest below. The smoke from the explosions still covered a lot of the forest area they had been in. Doing the same jutsu Naruto had just done herself, she cleared the smoke. Her eyes catching sight of Naruto and Sasuke traveling the forest below. Feeling slightly relieved they were okay.

"Sakura," Sai's voice caught her attention, he continued speaking, as pointed several hundred feet away from them. "I think that's another bird. It's so small, I can't be sure."

Sakura smiled at that. "I think I can help us there. Just incase, go ahead and start flying closer to where Naruto and Sasuke are," she said, focusing ahead at where the bird might be. She prepared herself to mute her hearing.

 _Saku Inner: Try utilizing your ability to control your vision without muting your hearing._

 _Sakura: This isn't the time for trial runs-_

 _Saku Inner: You'd be surprise at what you accomplish when it's necessary._

"Sakura, can you see it yet?" Sai asked, keeping Sakura from saying anything back to her inner.

Focusing forward again, Sakura squinted her eyes in attempt to get her vision to do it's weird sweeping forward thing again. But, the attempts seemed futile. That was when her hearing strengthened with the sound of an explosion behind them. "What? We're heading towards a bird I thought." She turned her head back forward to where the original bird was, and then her vision worked. "That one in front of us is a bird too."

A second explosion was heard, but more towards their side. Sai, had to grab onto Sakura, as they had to avoid it by moving swiftly to the side. "There's more than one."

Sakura's eyes, remaining magnified, focused around them. "Sai, it's a triangle. I bet more than anything-"

"That the power source is in the middle of the," Sai interrupted in understanding, his eyes flew back to the forest below them. Searching for Sasuke and Naruto. "We need to find them."

When they finally caught sight of Sasuke and Naruto, they got closer to the trees. "Hey!" She called down loudly, getting the attention of Naruto first. "We think you are getting close. Keep heading forward about twenty or thirty feet. Find it quickly!"

"Right!" Naruto called back.

Watching from above, all they saw next was the birds about to come again. Three at once. Sakura felt slightly nervous. "What if they can't find it? There's three birds."

"They'll be fine," Sai said, trying to stay positive.

"Yes!" Was Naruto's exclamation, then the birds proceeded to disappear with a poof. No kunai being dropped. "Sasuke got it!"

Sakura released a breath, and brought a hand to her chest. "Thank god," she murmured, preparing to jump off the ink bird with Sai when they got closer to the ground. When they did jump, she landed in a crouch, and stood up just as Naruto and Sasuke re-joined them. Her eyes going right to them to check them over. They appeared fine.

Sai, having landed beside Sakura, focused on her after his ink bird disappeared. "Your cheek is healed."

Sakura brought her hand up to her cheek to find only a little bit of dried blood. At her body healing all by itself again, it brought a lump to her throat, and made her uncomfortable.

Noticing Sakura gaining an almost surprised look as she touched her healed cheek. "When did you heal that?"

"While we were searching for the source… Real fast, no big deal," Sakura lied, her eyes focused away from them all when the guys had focused on the next clue which Naruto had in hand. Her hand going back to her healed cheek, a frown on her face.

 **Back at the hot springs**

"They handled that well," Kurenai praised first, her arms crossed, as she didn't expect their working as a team to happen so quickly after last night's lecture from Sakura.

"It looks like the little talk they had last night finally sunk in," Yamato said, watching as the Team readied to get going again.

Kakashi drowned out what the others were saying, as he his eyes focused mainly on Sakura. He could tell that she was unsettled after her cheek healed. He also knew that she lied about how it healed, because he never saw her heal it. _Just like how she never healed her arm this morning. I wonder if this is from her being a priestess. Either way, her body healing itself is not normal. I think she's starting to realize that._

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! Finally they start working together! This was a super long chapter! I didn't mean for it to be too long, but it just happened! I hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	7. It Ends Now

_Review:_

 _Kakashi drowned out what the others were saying, as he his eyes focused mainly on Sakura. He could tell that she was unsettled after her cheek healed. He also knew that she lied about how it healed, because he never saw her heal it._ _Just like how she never healed her arm this morning. I wonder if this is from her being a priestess. Either way, her body healing itself is not normal. I think she's starting to realize that._

* * *

 **An hour later**

Having gained six clues over the past hour, the team's attitude over the past hour had grown much more positive with the progress they had made. They had just found the fourteenth clue at the base of one of the highest mountains near the village of White Ash. Sasuke had been the one to retrieve it, and had just read it over himself. "We're looking for false gold rocks, and if I remember the area enough…" he trailed off, as his eyes swept upwards. Focusing on the highest spot visible at the top of the mountain. "It should be up there."

"Why would the clue be up there? Wouldn't we be looking more towards the rivers in this area? I know that's typically where the false gold is in the Leaf," Sai said, his arms crossed, and he observed the area around them.

"A lot of villages have false gold near rivers yes. But, this is a bit different as far as how all the rock types work near this village," Sasuke replied with thought to a previous time he had been near here. "While I have never gone to the village of White Ash before this vacation, I have been in these mountains. Odd enough, there are pockets in the mountain that have false gold. More towards the top."

"Alright, well we should probably have a strategy to get up there. I would say just run up the side, but it doesn't look as steady up towards the top," Sai started, having been surveying the mountain for any rough patches. "It seems a bit dangerous to just blindly go-"

The sound of Naruto and Sakura yelling at each other a good ten feet behind them interrupted Sai from saying more.

"We'll get up there in no time!" Naruto called to Sakura, running right past Sai and Sasuke.

"Yeah, this is too easy!" Sakura shot back, laughing as she ran directly in-between Sai and Sasuke. Starting up the mountain alongside Naruto.

Sasuke and Sai were quiet as the watched after their two teammates. "They are actually excited now…" Sasuke trailed off.

"I don't know what happened to them on Sakura's birthday, but something is seriously wrong with them," Sai added, whistling lowly at the sight of Naruto and Sakura laughing as they jumped up to the steeper part of the mountain. Running up it using their chakra to stay attached to it. "More than usual."

"I agree with you there… So much for a strategy," Sasuke said, and then he and Sai started after Sakura and Naruto. Having to dodge pieces of rock that Sakura and Naruto had loosened up or kicked off on their way up.

Sakura and Naruto got up to the top of the mountain, and celebrated getting up there so easily. "Less than a minute!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at her watch.

Naruto grinned, and held out his hand for her to high five. "Yes!"

Moving her hand to high five Naruto's, Sakura started to laugh, but it was stopped dead in her throat. The second she touched Naruto's hand, there was flash of bright light in her eyes. Followed by the quick sighting of two people high fiving as well. A woman and a man. The woman had white blonde hair, and the man had honey blonde hair. But that was all she saw, as the feeling of being electrocuted had her jumping back from Naruto. Opening her eyes to see Naruto with a look of confusion and disbelief on his face, her own eyes narrowed. _He saw the vision to. That's never happened before, it's always been me._

Sai and Sasuke arrived at that moment. Right away picking up at the tense atmosphere. Sai speaking first. "What's wrong now?"

"Tired already?" Sasuke added, his eyes moving from Naruto to Sakura.

Naruto noticed Sakura give the slightest shake of her head, and he himself shook his head. "It's nothing," he started, taking a deep breath, and pushing a smile onto his face. Pointing to their left where some of the false gold rocks were. "Must be over there, right?" He asked, laughing rather oddly, as he started to walk over.

With Sai and Sasuke's eyes on her, Sakura nodded, and smiled as well. "Yep, over there. Let's go," was all she said, as she followed Naruto to avoid question.

"They are so weird," Sai said after a moment of silently watching Sakura and Naruto who were walking over to the false gold rocks.

"They are," Sasuke agreed, but inwardly had a different opinion. _After spending these last few weeks with the two of them around each other, I can tell they were lying. It's not nothing. They are hiding something._

 **Later that night**

"We should stay in a hotel tonight," Sakura suggested, spinning around to face the guys, as they stopped in front of the hotel she had been eyeing.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes flickering over to the hotel.

"Well it's not like it's against the rules," Sakura replied, her hands propped up on her hips. "The only rule we received was not to kill anyone."

"That's true," Sai agreed with a nod of his head. "They never said anything against it."

Naruto seemed to be the only one unsure about it, which was odd for him. "I don't really think they want us to-"

"Great," Sakura interrupted Naruto, clapping her hands together. "It's settled." Twenty minutes later, they were walking into a room in the hotel. Sakura had paid for it without giving the other guys much room to protest. In the room they had, it had two bedrooms, but they all had made an unspoken decision to sleep on the floor in the living room. Sakura remained alongside her teammates as they rolled out their sleeping bags, but was the first to jump up when they were done. "I'm taking a shower."

Stepping into the bathroom, she closed the door behind herself, and locked it. Turning on the water first, she started to strip off her clothes. Leaving her necklaces on, she stepped into the shower. The water was cold at first, as expected of the water in a hotel. But it warmed up over a period of a few minutes, and turned into a blissful distraction. Even after finishing washing her hair and body, she remained standing under the stream of the water. _I finally feel relaxed… I haven't since what happened up on the mountain-_ The same zap feeling of electricity seemed to run through her body at the thought. It made her legs weaken to the point of her not being able to support herself. Leading to her falling to her knees with a thud on the bottom of the shower. _What the hell?_

 **Outside the bathroom**

"She'll be in the shower for another hour or so," Sai was saying, having settled down on the couch in the room.

"She's not that-" Sasuke was interrupted by a loud thud sound coming from the bathroom. "I think she just fell or something."

Naruto, having been looking out one of the windows in the room, turned his head towards the bathroom door. Having a bad feeling in his gut… like something was wrong. "I-" The feeling of electricity running through him again, had him break off from talking. Enough to knock the air out of him, and bring him to his knees.

"What's your problem?" Sai questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Cringing at the painful feeling, Naruto had a flash of himself and Sakura shaking hands on top of the mountain. Then the sight of the white blonde haired woman, and the honey blonde haired guy.

"Naruto-"

Sasuke was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. There was Sakura, standing with just a towel wrapped around herself, and she was taking deep breaths. The shower was still on, and she was dripping water all over the floor.

This has Sasuke standing up from the other side of the couch that Sai was on. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura's focus was on Naruto, seeing him on the floor. "So it wasn't just me? It happened to you too?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, catching his breath, and pushing himself back up off the ground. "It happened again."

"What in the hell is going on?" Sai asked, having looked between Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura held Naruto's gaze for a moment, and then shook her head. Leaning back on the door, she brought a hand to her head. "Shit," she cursed, shaking her head, and turning to go back into the bathroom. "Shit, shit, shit!" Then she shut the door back behind her with a slight slam.

It was quiet, as both Sai and Sasuke looked to Naruto. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

Deciding to be hones with them, Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "We don't know what's going on. But that's not the first time that's happened today."

 **Later that night**

Opening her eyes, Sakura looked over to her left side. Seeing Sasuke first, as he was asleep beside her. Propping herself up, she looked over Sasuke to see Sai, and then surprisingly Naruto wasn't in his sleeping back on the other side of Sai. Her eyes flickered to the bathroom to see the door was open, and the light was off. The two bedroom doors were closed like they had been before, so she kept looking around the room. Finally landing on an open window. The curtains swaying with occasional bursts of wind from outside.

Slipping out of her sleeping bag, she crossed the room to the window. Resting her hands on the frame, her eyes looked out to the night sky. Getting a strong sense of Naruto's presence. Leaning out the window she turned her head to look up a floor where the roof was. Stepping onto the window frame, she steadied herself, then jumped up to the roof. Landing in a crouch, her eyes surveyed the roof. Finding Naruto to the far right. He was sitting down, and looking up at the sky. Having not noticed her yet it seems. Walking over, she sat down a few feet from Naruto.

Naruto, having recognized Sakura was outside the second she left out the window of the hotel room, remained quiet. He had been thinking about how they had to explain to Sai and Sasuke what had happened to them on top of the mountain. How uncomfortable it was to have to hold back on a lot of the information, as Sakura was not as willing to tell them everything. Finally looking away from the sky, he pointed down towards the ground behind the hotel. "See the fireflies? There's tons of them. I like to watch them."

Sakura smiled as she caught sight of them. "I like watching them too…" she trailed off, and her thoughts went back to what happened. "I know we promised to wait to talk about everything until we get back to the village, but I just don't think this can wait."

"I agree," was Naruto's soft reply, his eyes remaining focused on the fireflies. "That girl. The one that we saw. She was the one who was talking to me when I was in that coma thing. I had seen her a couple more times when I was conscious. Once at the training grounds, and another time just before I went into my coma in the hospital."

"That guy made an appearance in my coma," Sakura said, her eyes flickering over to Naruto. "It's just weird. Seeing them again. I don't understand why."

"When we high fived like we did, it appeared to be a flash back to them doing the same thing," Naruto started, his eyes finally meeting Sakura's. "Maybe if we do it again, it'll happen again."

Sakura was quiet, and held her hand up to Naruto. When his hand met hers, there was nothing. No vision. No feeling of electricity. "Why would it happen that one time, and not again?… Maybe it's the location."

"Well then how do you explain what happened a while ago when you were in the shower?" Naruto asked, dropping his arm back down to rest on the top of his knees.

"I don't know… But, I have a feeling it only happened a second time as a reminder. To not overlook what happened there," Sakura replied, turning her head behind them to look in the distance where the mountain was. "The highest mountain near White Ash. Whatever it is, something about it is important I feel."

"What can be so special about it? It's just a mountain," Naruto pondered what the purpose of that happening to them was. It just didn't seem like the mountain was all that special.

"I don't know…" Sakura trailed off, turning back to facing forward. Her words broke them off into silence, and they both focused down on watching the fireflies. Not saying anymore.

 **The next day, the 9** **th** **of September**

They were out in the middle of the forest looking for the thirty ninth clue. It was late in the day, and they had made tremendous progress that day. After everything going so smoothly all day, it was a big surprise to feel like the world was collapsing so suddenly. Sakura felt this first, it was just the four of them forest, and she had felt the feeling of darkness quickly. "Stop-" was all she could get out, before everything went to chaos with the start of two explosions from behind them.

Then they were surrounded with several ninja. All in black with no headbands visible. Before the team could get into defense formation, there was explosion separating them. Sasuke and Sakura were thrown backwards, and Sai and Naruto forwards. Landing on the ground several feet away, Sasuke had moved to get up first. His hand pulling Sakura up with him.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, smoke around them. He activated his sharingan.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, pushing off the throbbing of where she had hit her head slightly. With the smoke around them, she focused on her hearing instead. Able to pick up on both Sai and Naruto's voices. She heard the sound of struggling. Doing hand signs without much thought, she brought both hands to cup her mouth, and a tunnel of wind shot out. Blowing the smoke away.

Revealing the enemy to have captured both Sai and Naruto. The way they were holding them, brought a pang to Sakura's mind. They were in similar position to how her parents had been held before they were killed. Just by recognizing that, she got a few flashes from the day of her parents death. Then the people around them. It was familiar chakra she sensed. Familiar to those arrow head banded ninja, but they held no headbands now. "Sasuke, this isn't-"

The sound of Naruto yelling interrupted Sakura. He was being dragged back away from them all by the enemy ninja. They were using chakra blocking gloves that prevented Naruto from using chakra. Sakura's instinct took over. Not waiting for Sasuke, who had been saying something about attacking together, she charged forward. With more strength than normal. She punched one of the guys holding Naruto, causing him to fly back several hundred feet, and through several trees. Spinning, she kicked another guy away.

Now with only two men holding him, Naruto flipped on over, and punched the other. He noticed Sasuke going to help get Sai free, so his eyes went to Sakura. Noticing the panic in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right," Sakura started, her eyes flickering around them.

Sasuke and Sai joined up with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke looked more specifically to Sakura. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"What in the hell was that?" Sai asked, having been focused on the enemy that had backed off momentarily.

Sakura shook her head, her eyes back on Naruto. "Something's not right."

Noticing Sakura's distress more easily now, Naruto frowned. "What's wrong with you Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head at Naruto's question. "Don't worry about me. Something's not right. The people that attacked-"

The sound of another explosion near them interrupted Sakura. It seemed to happen in slow motion then. Through the smoke more of those attackers appeared. The team stood back to back, but while they were taking down enemy. It only took one to get past their guard. That one heading straight for Sakura. While she was distracted with two ninja, she didn't have a chance to stop the guy. But all he did was grab her arm. That was all he had to do. Suddenly plagued by multiple vivid flashes of the night her parents died, Sakura had no chance to stop whatever it was the guy had done to her mind.

Sai was the first to notice Sakura dropped her defense, and was standing motionless with her hands on the sides of her head. "Sakura!"

That had got the attention of Naruto and Sasuke, and they looked over. There were a few of the enemy surrounding her, but it appeared all but one were there guarding Sakura. The other doing hand signs for a reverse summon.

"They're trying to take her!" Naruto called, fighting off the enemy he was fighting only to be stopped by the one's guarding Sakura. "No!"

In that quick moment just before the enemy could finish the hand signs, five ninja dropped down. Separating the enemy and the others from Sakura. These five ninja were hidden by black cloaks. Similar to the one's who had attacked them a few times over this scavenger hunt. One of them had taken Sakura, and appeared near Sasuke. "Sasuke, get Sakura away from here."

"Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke questioned, having recognized the familiar voice to be his sensei's. But, he knew that wasn't Kakashi's body. Deciding not to further question it, Sakura picked Sakura up, and jumped up in the trees to get further away.

At the recurring flashes of the day her parents died, Sakura's body seemed to lose control, and her mind shut down. Unable to fight off the flashes. Leading to her breaking down into a panic. Tears welling in her eyes, as her breathing sped up.

Stopping in a clearly a good five hundred feet from where they fighting was taking place, Sasuke held Sakura close to him, as he sat on the ground. "Sakura, it's okay. I don't what they did, but it's not real," he started, seeing clearly they did something to her mind. He brought both his hands to the sides of her face. "Sakura snap of it."

Sasuke's voice was enough to grab onto for Sakura's mind to work again. Snapping out of the recurring flashes, Sakura's eyes remained shut. The vividness of the visions was enough to trigger a panic attack.

Sasuke knew the signs of Sakura's panic attacks by now, and could tell this one was caused from whatever she had seen. He continued to try and soothe her like the many times he watched Hinata do it. "Sakura. It's okay. You are with me, Sasuke. Your boyfriend. You are going to be okay. Just breath."

In a blink of an eye, Naruto appeared in front of where Sasuke and Sakura were. He was crouched down on the ground, his back to Sasuke. Holding a protective stance. "Sai's surveying the area, but with the help of those black cloaked ninja, we were able to fight the enemy off."

"Are-"

"Just take care of Sakura," Naruto interrupted, standing up then. Not looking back at Sasuke. "That's all you need to do. Sai and I will protect the team for right now." Then he disappeared. Off to do his own surveying of the area they were in.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's protective tone, and focused back on Sakura. Who was still crying, and seeming to have a difficulty breathing. Rubbing her back with one hand, the other remained holding her close to himself.

Finally after another few minutes it appeared Sakura was calming down, Sai appeared in the clearing they were in. Going over to Naruto, who appeared on the other side of the clearing. "Everything's clear. The people who attacked us are long gone."

"And the people who helped us?" Naruto asked, surprisingly sounding serious.

"They are gone as well," Sai replied, his eyes moved from Naruto to over where Sasuke and Sakura were. "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Naruto said, moving with Sai to walk closer to where Sasuke was with Sakura.

Sasuke, not really used to not being in the middle of the action, surprisingly didn't mind being there for Sakura instead. Something inside if himself felt right being there with Sakura. He was holding her now and stroking her hair, as it appeared she was sleeping now. He used the same chakra technique Hinata had to soothe Sakura to a sleeping state. His eyes went to Sai and Naruto, hearing them walk up. "We need to stop here for a while. Maybe if Sakura feels better when she wakes up we can start back in the middle of the night. If we do that, it's possible we can hide better. That way we have a less chance of getting caught again."

"If it'll give us a better chance, then definitely," Naruto agreed, leading them into silence. All of their eyes were focused on Sakura.

"What did they do to her?" Sai finally asked, having been wondering what had frozen their pink haired teammate up.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, having not seen what happened.

"It was that guy," Naruto said, getting Sai and Sasuke to look at him. "I can't be certain, but I do know that when he touched her is when it happened. Seeing her reaction, I can only assume whatever it was had to do with her parents. There's nothing else I can imagine in her life that would freeze her up like that. I think it was a genjutsu, but at the same time Sakura's too experience with genjutsu to be knocked off guard like that."

"He's right. It couldn't have been a genjutsu," Sasuke agreed, his eyes flickering from Sakura back to Naruto. "There's something else."

Naruto nodded at Sasuke's words. "Those people that attacked weren't apart of our sensei's plan to test us."

"You are saying they were the real deal," Sai said, his eyes slightly widened. "As in they were really after Sakura."

"When they captured me, they were using gloves that blocked my chakra. I think they know that I'm involved in this- I mean, involved with what's going on with Sakura. When they started doing that I think they knew Sakura would come after me with no hesitation. That's where they got the idea of how they'd approach her next," Naruto frowned at the thought of the guys. "I thought Sakura got rid of all those ninja that were after her at the battle on her birthday. But, even though these guys didn't have the headbands, I just have a feeling they are the same people."

It was quiet for a moment, then Sasuke spoke up. "There's something else. When those five ninja came to help us out. I heard Kakashi sensei's voice."

"But he wasn't there," Sai said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. But it was his voice that came from the ninja who spoke to me," Sasuke replied, a hundred percent sure it was Kakashi's voice. "They have to be controlling the ninja who had been attacking us apart of the mission the past few days. I think they're watching us."

Again with the silence, but Sai broke it this time. "Well I'm glad. Who knows how bad that could have gotten?"

"I don't want to think about how bad," Naruto said, his eyes moving to Sasuke again. "Sai and I can set up camp here. You can stay with Sakura."

Sasuke nodded, and watched Naruto and Sai walk off to start getting wood for a fire. Sasuke's eyes went back to Sakura. _If those people are still out there, it only makes me wonder how long they've been watching her._

 **A few hours later**

Shooting straight up, Sakura took in a breath. The unfamiliar environment around her was the cause of her distress.

"Hey, you are awake," Sasuke's voice hit her ears first. His hand on her shoulder followed.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, her eyes focusing nearly thirty feet away from them where Sai and Naruto were. It appeared they were cooking fish over it.

"I used that technique that Hinata uses on you to calm you down," Sasuke started, letting go of her shoulder. "With the chakra-"

"Entering my mind to soothe me to sleep," Sakura interrupted, her eyes on Sasuke now. "How long was I asleep? It's dark now."

"Almost three hours," Sasuke replied, his thoughts leaning towards her lack of sleep the past couple nights. "You probably slept that long from not getting that much sleep over the past two nights."

"Yeah I guess," Sakura said slowly, her eyes going to Sasuke. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Sasuke nodded, moving to stand up first. His hand reaching out to her. "I figured."

Accepting his hand, Sakura stood up. They walked over to join Naruto and Sai. Almost immediately, she noticed the eyes of Sai and Naruto focused on her.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked first.

"I'm okay," Sakura replied calmly, and moved to sit down.

Naruto caught Sakura's arm then. "Sakura?"

Seeing Naruto's serious expression, Sakura knew that somehow he was testing her honesty. "I'm fine Naruto. It was just a trigger back to the day my parents died."

Accepting that answer, Naruto spoke up again. "I saw that guy touch you… Was it a genjutsu?"

Sakura closed her eyes, the flash of the vision the guy had shown her crossed her mind. Enough to make a shiver go down her spine. "No… I can't help how I react, and I really just don't want to talk about it."

Respecting Sakura's want to let it go, Sasuke changed the subject. "The attack took time from us. I think waking up in the middle of the night would give us enough time to make up for it."

"Would it be worth it?" Sai asked, his arms crossed, and resting on his knees. "Sacrificing sleep like that?"

"I agree with Sasuke," Sakura said, as sleep wasn't really an issue for her. "We can wake up early, maybe stop in town and get something with energy. We have a lot to do, and knowing Kakashi and Yamato, these last eight clues we have are going to be the toughest ones."

Naruto nodded in agreement with Sakura. "And maybe if we leave early enough we can avoid anymore tests from them. They might be sleeping so maybe they won't send those people they keep sending to challenge us and slow us down. I mean when they wake up they might, but during the night? It doesn't seem likely."

They all shared looks, contemplating if they should do it. "Let's go ahead and eat. We'll get some sleep, and wake up in the middle of the night to get started."

 **A little before four in the morning**

Sitting up, Sakura caught her breath, and pushed the thought of her recurring dream from her mind. The sound of bell that would happen just before she turned to see the purple moon kept ringing in her ears. _Why is this so damn loud? Why can't I just get it out of my mind?_

 _Saku Inner: Maybe since it's so hard to get rid of, you shouldn't get rid of it._

 _So am I supposed to walk around with this damn annoying bell in my head? I don't think so!_ Sakura shot back to her inner. Managing to rid her mind of the ringing bell, along with her inner in the process, her focus went to her side. Having heard movement.

"Sakura?" It was Naruto. He had jumped down from one of the trees, and his eyes were focused on her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto being awake. Her eyes focusing slightly down to where Sasuke was asleep. Then flickering over to her other side where both Sai was still asleep. Looking back to Naruto, she yawned. "Why are you awake?"

Naruto smiled softly. "I know we decided to take the chance and all sleep so we'd have energy, but I thought I should stay on watch anyways. Just incase."

 _That was oddly thoughtful of him…_ Sakura thought inwardly, but on the outside she rolled her eyes. "You doofus. Now you are going to be exhausted. Which means it is going to be extra work for me to have to keep an eye on you."

Naruto laughed at her words. "Don't worry about me. I'll still have more energy than you once we get going."

"I doubt that," Sakura mumbled back, but smiled at his words.

"I was just about to come and wake you guys up," Naruto said, his eyebrows furrowing together at her. "Why did you wake up like that? It was almost like-"

"Like what Naruto?" Sakura interrupted, an eyebrow raised.

Naruto, taken aback by Sakura's sharp question, cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Nothing, just help me by waking them up okay? They might not be as happy if I do it."

"Fine," Sakura said, focusing down to Sasuke. Reaching over, she lightly rested her hand on his arm. "Sasuke?"

Even with Sakura's light tone and touch, Sasuke's eyes opened, as that had easily woke him up. His eyes connected with Sakura's, and then seeing Naruto standing not far away had him realize it was already time to get ready to get moving. "Both of you are awake already?"

"Naruto, like an idiot, didn't go to sleep. He stayed up on watch even though we decided not to worry about that tonight," Sakura explained, then slapped her arm where a mosquito was. "And I-"

"And I just woke Sakura before you," Naruto interrupted Sakura, noticing her raised eyebrow. He just waived it off like it was nothing, and had went to put his own stuff back into his bag. Not bothered by covering for her.

Surprised Naruto would hide her waking up like she did without her having to ask, Sakura nodded. "Yeah," she grabbed her shoe beside her sleeping bag, and turned to her other side. She slapped Sai's arm with her shoe. Startling him awake.

"What the hell?" Sai asked, his eyes narrowed at Sakura, as he sat up. His hand at his arm where she had slapped him with the shoe. "Did you wake Sasuke up like that too?"

Sakura smiled at Sai's grumpy tone. "Of course not. It was a lot nicer. But, don't worry. That's about as much special treatment as he gets."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at Sakura. "I guess."

Sakura smiled back at Sasuke before jumping up to start getting her stuff together.

Naruto watched Sakura as she started to get her stuff ready. _I wonder what her waking up like she did was about. I mean she doesn't want to talk about it clearly. But, I just… for some reason it's bothering me._ Shaking it off, he decided to think about the rest of this little scavenger hunt they were doing. A grin stretching across his face. "I'm excited."

"To get this done?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto nodding in response. "I am too."

"I don't know," Sai said, rolling up his sleeping bag. "To be quite honest, I might be more excited to complete this just to say we actually did it. That we accomplished this."

"I agree with Sai," Sakura said with a nod of her head. "I mean, it's clear our sensei and captain believe we are so bad that something like this probably wouldn't be achievable by us. But here we are, the last day, and we only have eight clues left."

Naruto laughed at that. Having already packed all his stuff a few hours ago after the others had first gone to sleep. "I think we can do it no problem. We've accomplished a lot over the past two days, after our first day kind of sucked. I know these last eight clues will probably be the hardest ones. But, I think if we play our cards right we might actually surprise Kakashi Sensei and Captain Yamato."

"Well said Naruto," Sasuke agreed, smirking as he had stood up. All of his stuff packed up.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, pulling the straps of her bag on her shoulder. Her eyes going to her other three teammates.

"Ready," Sai said after sharing looks with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let's get this over with," Sakura sighed, kicking off the ground to jump up into the trees.

 **Later on that day, one hour until sundown**

The four were walking through the village. They had just picked up the forty ninth card, and were leaving the main village area before looking to see where the fiftieth would be.

Sasuke had been sweeping the area around them. He had been slowly picking up on odd chakra signatures. One's that he had been accustomed to recognizing as the signatures of the enemy that Kakashi and Yamato were using to attack them with. At first he wasn't sure, but it grew stronger as they walked through the village.

Sai noticed Sasuke's eyes sweeping the area around them. "You sense them too?"

Nodding back at Sai, Sasuke's eyes met his. "Yeah I have been sensing them," he said, looking around Sai to Sakura and Naruto. Both of them nodding in agreement.

"I've sensed about six over the past few minutes," Sakura said, having already knew the others had picked up on the chakra of their enemies.

"What about the three following us?" Naruto asked, having occasionally glanced back behind them to see an occasional black cloaked figure following.

"I actually didn't," Sakura said lowly, her eyes on Naruto. "Good job Naruto."

"Let's take this out of the village," Sasuke said, focusing back forward. "We don't want to disturb anyone here."

The others seem to agree, as they picked up the pace. Jumping up on the rooftops to start going much quicker towards the forest around the village. Sai speaking up as they got close. "We need to do it right this time."

It seemed the moment they hit forest, the enemy was more open to showing themselves. Showering multiple attacks on them. But much to the enemies surprise, all four members of the team allowed the hits of the attacks. Ending up with four puddles of ink on the ground where they had stood. The enemy had landed on the ground near the ink puddles one starting to say. "It appears they were onto us-"

"Damn right we were onto you!" Sakura's loud exclamation from above was heard. Dropping down from an ink drawn bird that Sai had made, she clenched her fist, and hit the ground harshly.

Naruto landing beside her, and infusing his and the Nine Tails chakra for a second wave of attack. The same move they used in the battle on Sakura's birthday.

Both Sasuke and Sai moved next. Jumping off the second ink bird Sai had created. The bird splattered, and the ink started raining down towards the ground where the remaining enemy had moved to after Sakura and Naruto's attack. The distraction of the ink had been good enough to hide the fact that Sasuke had thrown two dai shuriken after he and Sai had jumped off the bird. Both of the dai shuriken had got two of the enemy ninja, but one of the others had used a wind jutsu to return the shuriken to use against Sasuke. But, Sasuke had just narrowly caught them.

A second wave of wind started up, and it was Sakura who noticed it was normal. Looking to the others. "Move back! They've got wire strands in the wind! They are going to use-"

Sakura couldn't finish as fire started up from the enemy. Starting down the fire strands. However, because of Sakura's starting with move back, the team was prepared better. They had all jumped back behind some large rocks on one side of the clearing. Just barely avoiding getting singed by the fire that had traveled down the wires in the wind.

"Good eye Sakura!" Sai called over from one of the big rocks. The fire and wind traveling between a gap in the rocks between them.

Naruto, who was on the same side of rocks as Sai was, had looked over to where Sakura and Sasuke were. Seeing Sakura doing hand signs for her water funnel jutsu she had also used on her birthday. He did the same for his wind funnel. Using it just in time to amplify her water jutsu to overpower the fire and wind jutsu the enemy was using.

Once they did that, both herself and Naruto had went back for cover behind the rocks. Her eyes going to her side where Sasuke. "Go travel around to behind the enemy. And get ready with chidori. Wait for Naruto's signal."

Having heard Sakura say that to Sasuke, Naruto was completely confused. "What signal?"

"Just go Sasuke," Sakura told Sasuke instead of replying back to Naruto.

"Alright," Sasuke agreed, disappearing then.

Sakura's eyes went over to Naruto. "When you feel the time is right, you signal Sasuke and attack with rasengan to the front of the enemy. Understand?"

Naruto went wide eyed in Sakura's direction. "Wait, Sakura-"

"Sai," Sakura interrupted Naruto, not focused on him anymore. "You and I are going to go in and take on the enemy hand to hand combat. When Sasuke and Naruto are ready, you and I are going to back off."

Sai nodded, no questions at all. "Got it."

Sakura peeked around to see Sasuke had got in position on the other side of the clearing, and then nodded to Sai. "Let's go Sai."

"Wait, Sakura!" Naruto called, but she and Sai had already gone. Looking out from behind the rocks to see Sakura and Sai having to started fighting the enemy, he sighed. "What signal am I supposed to use?" He asked allowed to himself. Noticing the reflection of light off of Sai's headband as he fought, that seemed to spark Naruto's attention. _That's what I will do._

 _Nine Tails: Good job boy. Surprised you connected that._

Sensing the Nine Tails sarcasm, Naruto found himself rolling his eyes. Using his own headband, he found Sasuke on the other side of the clearing, and he flashed the headband. Smiling when he noticed Sasuke flashing his headband back. _It worked!_ Preparing his rasengan, he started into the clearing. Seeing Sasuke coming from the opposite side. Without either having to say anything, both Sakura and Sai jumped up out of the way. Disappearing in smoke. It was just himself and Sasuke now.

Their attacks seemed to be a blur. It all happened quickly. Leading them making contact with the enemy, and causing a cloud of smoke to appear. It wasn't until the smoke cleared that they found the enemy was gone. Naruto's eyes caught Sasuke's briefly, before the two continued their survey of the area. It wasn't until Sakura and Sai reappeared back, that it was confirmed the enemy was gone.

That had Naruto slapping his hands together, as he laughed. "Yes! We crushed it!"

"That was really good work you guys," Sakura agreed, a big grin on her face.

"I have to agree with them," Sai said, his eyes sweeping to Sasuke. "Your attack with Naruto was good."

Sasuke shrugged at the somewhat compliment. "Well at least we did it right this time."

"Hey," Naruto stopped with his excitement. His eyes focusing on the setting sun. "We are running out of time."

"We are," Sakura agreed, her eyes on the sunset as well.

"We have probably twenty minutes at most," Sai calculated.

Sasuke's eyes went to Sakura, who had been the one to hold onto the last clue they got. "What does the clue say?"

 **Back at the hot springs**

"Wow," Kurenai said, having watched the fighting go on from their set up at the hot springs. "It is pretty amazing to see their progress."

"The whole day they had the hardest clues, but they had blew through them all like it was nothing," Gai added, having been surprised at how well Kakashi's team did. _Almost good as my own team._ He thought, smirking at how his rival's team could be trouble if they were ever pitted against his own team.

"This attack was simulated to reflect the first attack that they went through," Asuma started, having been the strategist behind it. "This time they took care of it in more than half the time it took them the first time. They did it together like they were supposed to as well."

While Kakashi and Yamato were both surprised, yet happy about their teams improvement, both knew it wasn't over. Yamato speaking on that. "They aren't done yet. They still have to figure out the fiftieth clue."

"Which will definitely prove to be a challenge for them, as this one isn't like the others," Kakashi added, looking to see the team discussing what the clue meant. _It's time we get going I guess._

 **Team 7's POV**

"But that doesn't make any sense," Naruto was saying, rubbing the back of his head. "What do they mean by the clue is not somewhere we would expect? Every clue since the beginning has been somewhere we have either been too or have talked about over our vacation."

"The part where they say the clue is thin like air, but leads to good things in the end… It doesn't make sense either," Sai added, having been analyzing it from all possible angles he could.

"Maybe it is somewhere we don't know or haven't talked about," Sasuke suggested, his arms crossed. "I mean they would have to throw a challenge at us since it's the last one."

"Well that could be true, but they wouldn't be so cruel as to give us mission completely impossible with the last clue. There has to be some kind of loophole or something we are missing-" Sakura froze, and then she grinned at a realization. "That's it."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned as well.

"The clue were looking for doesn't exist in paper form. Hence them saying it's thin like air. Usually it's thin like paper, but because it's thin like air, it makes me thinks it's not paper we are looking for," Sakura said, sounding rather excited about figuring it out. "I think the clue is realization."

"So they tried to confuse us by making it seem like we'd have to go search everywhere we wouldn't normally think of," Sasuke started, his arms crossed over his chest. "But in reality, our search isn't for a physical paper."

"It's the realization of-"

"Teamwork!" Naruto interrupted Sakura, a big grin on his face. "That's the point of this whole thing! For us to work together as a team. So therefore we are supposed to realize that."

"It leads to good things in the end," Sai added, nodding his head at that. "At first we didn't work as a team, and we screwed up a lot. Then when we did work as a team, everything got better. Hence, good things at the end."

"That's it then!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing happily at that realization. "We are done! That's all we needed to figure out! This-"

"No," Sakura interrupted, shaking her head, as her eyes flickered to the sky. "We need to get going to the mountain. That's we are supposed to do when we finished. We aren't done until we get there."

"We have about a little over eight minutes I think," Sai said, eyeing the sky along with the rest of the team.

"We are going to make it no problem!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Damn right we are going to make it!" Sakura agreed, laughing along with Naruto.

Both Sai and Sasuke shared a look at the sudden hyper happiness that showed up in their other two teammates. "They are ridiculous," Sai muttered to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, and nodded once. "But you've got to admit, they certainly give a good laugh."

"They certainly do," Sasuke agreed, starting with Sai to catch up to Sakura and Naruto who had started off in the direction of the mountain.

They all traveled with quick speed towards the mountains. Going up the mountains, they just barely made it to the top as the last of the sunlight went away. Which at them making it just in time, Sakura and Naruto high fived each other. "Hell yeah!" They exclaimed, turning and had Sasuke and Sai high five with them. Both of which were clearly less enthusiastic that Sakura and Naruto were.

"Well, look who made it."

All four turned to see Kakashi had appeared, and had been the one to speak. Yamato not far behind him, and surprisingly so where Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. "And just in time," Yamato had added, a smile on his face at the team's clear confusion at all of them being there.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, eyeing the other sensei's. "What are you all doing here?"

"We have been assisting Kakashi and Yamato for this," Kurenai started, her hands propped on her hips.

Asuma nodded, also holding a smile of amusement of how Team Seven looked confused. "We've been watching you all this whole time."

"It's like we have been there with you," Gai added, a flashy grin on his face.

"Really?" Sai asked slowly after a moment of silence.

"Of course," Yamato replied, a smirk on his face. "We had to watch your progress, as well as making sure you four wouldn't find anyways to cheat."

"And you told us not to kill anyone because you were planning to throw those attackers at us from the beginning," Sasuke said in connection, smirking back in the direction of the sensei's. "It was a test to see if we would listen to your instructions."

"You were even behind the damn explosive kunai attacks with the birds," Naruto said, sighing at that, a frown on his face. "That wasn't all that fun."

That actually made the whole team laugh. "It was a good attack though," Sakura had to agree, before allowing her eyes to focus solely on Kakashi and Yamato. "Well here we are. Finished all fifty clues before the sun went down."

"And what is the final answer?" Kakashi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The answer was teamwork," Naruto replied first, still holding a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of Naruto's grin, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Which was the lessen you were trying to teach us from the beginning."

"And, since you all were watching, you clearly know that we didn't really think about that the first day," Sai added, shrugging his shoulders. "We all had been focusing on how pointless we thought this was. But we picked up on the purpose of this by the end of that first day."

"And we kicked ass," Sakura finished, grinning along with Naruto now. Sai and Sasuke smirking as usual.

"Yes, you all made it," Kakashi confirmed, a line of a smirk under his mask. "It honestly didn't look like it for a while there."

Sakura shook her head, and laughed at that. "You don't have enough faith in us sensei. We might not get along sometimes, well really most of the time, but we know each other. Better than anyone. We know how to work together to get the task done, even if we are bitching at each other the entire time."

"Oh, you four certainly have proved that over the past few days," Yamato agreed, laughing along with the others.

Kakashi stopped laughing first, and he took on a more serious look. "I do have to apologize though."

"What for?" Sai asked.

"For what happened yesterday evening," Kakashi replied, his eyes sliding to Sakura.

Knowing exactly what Kakashi was talking about, Sakura stiffened up slightly. "I figured that you wouldn't be the one's behind that. Because if you were, I would have punched you already. As that was not at all okay."

Yamato spoke up then. "We honestly had no idea that you four were being followed by them until it was too late. We just spotted them a few minutes before they attacked you guys. So we had our team we had been using to give you challenges throughout the days to come and help you."

"I heard your voice," Sasuke said to Kakashi. "Through one of them."

Kakashi nodded, as he knew Sasuke did. "We've each been controlling five main one's. Which we usually would create more if we were challenging you all. But we kept with our main five when you were getting attacked. You just happened to be near mine with Sakura, so that's why you heard me."

Naruto held an unsettled look on his face. "I wonder why they are here. How they would even know we were on vacation in this village?"

Kakashi's eyes went back to Sakura before he spoke. "They must have been here about some kind of _business_ ," he spoke with an emphasis on 'business'. "They must have spies in places that even we don't realize until it's too late, and we've already _foolishly_ put ourselves out there."

At how Kakashi was speaking, Sakura's heart dropped to her stomach. _He's talking to everyone, but really just to me. Does he really know what we've been up to? What he said before we went on this scavenger hunt to me about hinting that he might no something, really could be true. Beyond that, have we really been that sloppy to catch the attention of someone?_

Kakashi's eyes went to Yamato then. "They must have read all their clues very carefully to be able to get through this whole thing."

Sakura didn't really pay too much attention as to what Yamato said back, as the sound of Naruto talking about being hungry was heard. Looking over, she smiled at him. "We can go get some ramen. Sure it's not Ichiraku, but-"

"Hell yes! Let's go get ramen!" Naruto's exclamation had everyone laughing.

 **Later on, back at the hot springs**

Walking inside the main room of their building at the hot springs, they were greeted by the others.

"Where in the hell have you all been?" Kiba asked them. Akamaru barking beside him.

"You've been gone for almost four whole days," Hinata added, her eyes shifting from Sakura and Naruto.

"We've been tortured," Sasuke started.

"Absolutely miserable four days of my life," Sai added.

"At least we got ramen at the end of it," Naruto said, not really listening to the others responses.

Sakura, just turned away from her teammates. "You guys need to take a shower, you smell disgusting."

The four dispersed after that. Going back to their rooms. No explanation to the others.

"Am I the only one that's really confused here?" Ino asked after a moment of silence.

"No," Neji said, shaking his head. "That would be all of us."

 **An hour later**

Combing the tangles out of her hair, Sakura's thoughts were focused on what Kakashi said before they left the mountain top to go get ramen. _He was talking to Yamato about how we must have read the clues carefully… I can't be certain._ She started in her thoughts, setting her comb down, and grabbing the clues she kept from the scavenger hunt. Starting to lay them out in order of which they got them. _But, I think he's talking about those words on the bottom of each clue._

Finishing laying out all fifty, she found her hunch was correct. With all the words on the bottom of the clues together, it formed a message.

 _I suggest that you and the rest of your group that you have gathered together stop what you have been doing over this vacation. Your business side has been compromised. It is not advised to go against my order. Understand? It ends now._

Reading that, Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my god… he does know. For sure." Taking in a sharp breath, she grabbed her shoes, and slipped them on. Going to leave her room, as she cursed left and right. There were a few of the others out on the balconies and the courtyard.

"What's your problem Haruno?" Neji questioned from where he was on the bottom floor outside the door of his room. Having heard Sakura cursing even before she walked outside.

Sakura went quiet, realizing she was making a scene. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath at everyone looking at her. Her eyes went to Naruto who was about to walk past her. She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Nothing. I just have a feeling I need to take a walk through the garden. Maybe to the gazebo."

At those words, Neji shook his head, and rolled his eyes. Clearly understanding the meaning behind her words. He moved to go inside the main living room to their building. Planning to go get Hinata.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Naruto asked her, as she had been dragging him by his arm towards the stairs.

Sakura was going to say something, but stopped as Sasuke walked out of his room.

"What-"

"Gazebo in the garden, now," Sakura muttered at Sasuke, and then started down the stairs. Still dragging Naruto behind her.

A minute later, Sakura finally let go of Naruto once on the gazebo. Starting to pace around it.

"What was that for Sakura?" Naruto asked, rubbing his arm where she had grabbed him.

"Shut up," was all Sakura said, as she waited for the others. Sasuke wasn't far behind them, and then Neji and Hinata were the last to appear.

"Sai told us about what your sensei and Captain Yamato did," Hinata said first, watching Sakura pacing around. "That must have been fun."

"Hinata and I took over the business side of the mission here," Neji added, amused at Sakura's pacing. "But we didn't get that much more information because the people we were going for wouldn't talk as easily as before. It was like they were doing it on purpose. I thought that we had been found out, but we had been very careful."

"Which doesn't make sense," Hinata continued from where Neji left off. "Because Hana," she paused, remembering that Sakura's old teacher was their code for Itachi that Naruto had come up with. "Had been specific on what would make the people we were looking into talk, and things that would keep them from getting suspicious. There is no way she could have been wrong."

"Either way, it's clear someone had swayed the people to silence before we could talk to them," Neji said, although he shook his head at that. "But, that would mean someone is onto us."

"That's because there is," Sakura finally spoke, continuing her nervous pacing.

"What?" Hinata asked, seeing the look of anxiety all over Sakura's face. "You know something."

Sakura finally stopped her pacing, as she looked out on the hot springs property. "Neji is right. Someone had to have known what we were up to, and sway the people from giving us answers."

"Why would someone do that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sakura lied, frowning as she shook her head. _I mean Kakashi seems to be doing it because I think we almost did get caught. If I'm right those people that attacked me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were only tipped off because of what we have been doing on this business side to the mission._

"You have an idea who it is" Neji noted Sakura's look. "That's why you are acting this."

Getting caught, Sakura sighed, and decided to slightly tell the truth. "I do," she said, and she turned at the hand of Sasuke's on her shoulder. She looked to see Sasuke staring out onto the property as well. Her eyes goin to look where he was looking. Only to find Kakashi standing on the upper balcony of one of the buildings, leaning against the railing, his book out, but his eyes had gone up to meet her gaze. Turning she looked to the others. "We need to split up now."

"You think it's him?" Hinata asked, having noticed what Sasuke and Sakura were staring at.

"But, why would he do that?" Naruto asked, his eyes on Sakura. She was giving him the same look she had several times before. She wanted him to let it go. "You don't know why."

"Exactly Naruto," Sakura said at his easy connection of not questioning her further. Trying to really get the rest of them to believe she doesn't know more. "I don't know."

"Let's just go, we'll have to be more crafty with these meetings, because he's on to us," Sasuke said, taking Sakura by the hand, then they all separated.

 **In the middle of the night**

It was just turning to four in the morning. Instead of being woken by a dream, Sakura had got up on purpose. Not even bothering to change out of her pajamas that consisted of light grey shorts with tiny wolves on them, and a black tank top with a much bigger face of a wolf on the front. Her eyes flickered over to the bed where Sasuke was still sleeping. Taking a breath, she grabbed her bag, and tiptoed out of the room. Having skipped on shoes to make that a bit easier.

Walking around the upper balcony towards the stairs, she started down them quietly. The only sound outside was the sound of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and the distant sound of katydid bugs. Getting closer to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped at the sight of a shadow looming on the ground further ahead of herself. It was coming from around the edge of the building, so she couldn't see what was causing it.

"Sakura come on," Naruto's voice was heard from that direction.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Sakura started forward again. Once she had just passed the corner of the building, she could see Naruto leaning against the wall. "You got up before me?"

"Yeah, I've been up for an hour," Naruto replied, his hands in his pockets. "Let's walk. I feel like someone's just going to wake up and hear us out here."

Sakura nodded, and she and Naruto started on the path that went away from their building. "I expected to be waiting on you to be honest. That's why I wasn't sure when I saw your shadow."

"If we are being honest," Naruto started, laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I expected to be waking up to you pushing me out of bed and angry because I forgot. But for some reason I woke up when my alarm went off, and didn't forget."

"I'm so proud of you Naruto," Sakura teased, laughing along with him, then raised an eyebrow at what Naruto was wearing. "I like your chibi fox pajama pants Naruto. Real adult."

"Don't make fun," Naruto shot back, a smile on his face. "Unless you want me to point out your pajamas."

Shaking her head, Sakura jumped up onto of the roof of the main building in the hot springs. Looking back at him with a hand on her hip. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto replied, jumping up as well. Landing beside her, he nodded once. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: So the scavenger hunt was really fun for me to write. I hope you all paid attention to small details throughout it, as I do have a few foreshadowing moments that will branch from it. Anyway, where do you all think Naruto and Sakura are going? And what was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	8. You Are Not Alone

_Review:_

 _Shaking her head, Sakura jumped up onto of the roof of the main building in the hot springs. Looking back at him with a hand on her hip. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"_

" _Okay," Naruto replied, jumping up as well. Landing beside her, he nodded once. "Let's go."_

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

Having left the village, the two had stopped at the base of the highest mountain around White Ash. The same one they had gone on over their scavenger hunt with the rest of the team a couple days ago. Both were staring up the mountain, that looked never ending high.

"Do we really want to do this?" Naruto asked after a long moment of silence.

"Well, I probably could have actually picked up some shoes before leaving," Sakura replied, her eyes sweeping to Naruto. "But, if we are going to figure this out, we need to do it now. It's in the middle of the night, and no one can ask questions."

"That is true," Naruto agreed, and then started up the mountain alongside Sakura.

Getting up to the top where they had gone on the scavenger hunt to look for a clue, Sakura look around, and then focused on Naruto. Holding out her hand to him. "Ready?"

Naruto took a dramatically deep breath. "I guess," he said, reaching his hand out to her. As soon as their hands made contact he squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the electrocuting feeling again. Nothing happened. "Shouldn't we be on the floor dying now?"

Rolling her eyes at Naruto's overdramatic question, Sakura sighed. "Maybe we are standing differently. Let's try moving around and see if it works again," she suggested, and they started to move around. They moved around at least seven more times with no luck, until they finally touched their hands together for the eight time. Feeling the electrifying shock again.

At the flashes of the woman and man high fiving again started, but not for long. Naruto had pulled back his hand to his chest, and held with his other hand. "Yeah, that still hurts as much as it did the first time."

"Something's weird about it," Sakura replied, also holding the hand she used in her other hand. Thinking for a long moment, her eyes flickered back to Naruto's. "Let's do it again. But this time try not to let go so early. And instead of high fiving, lets shake. Maybe that grip will keep us in longer."

"But it hurts," Naruto slightly whined, still rubbing his hand that felt numb. "Do you like being electrocuted?"

"Do you have better ideas to try and figure this out?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed with Naruto's whining. She propped her hands on her hips. "Don't be such a baby."

At the sight of Sakura's hands on her hips, plus her calling him a baby, Naruto shook his head, and held out his hand. "Fine."

Sakura once again took Naruto's hand, and the flash came back. The woman and man high fiving again, then they were complexly immersed in the vision.

 **The Vision**

" _You are ridiculous!" The women laughed, her almost white blonde hair traveled all the way down to her knees, and swayed with the wind that went by. Her emerald green eyes held a shine of happiness, as she teased the man._

" _I am not! You are the ridiculous one! But that's also mixed in with psychopath tendencies!" The guy shot back, laughing with her now. His honey blonde spiky hair was seemingly perfect aside from a little messy spot in the back, but it worked for him. His watery blue eyes shined with happiness as well, the whisker like markings on his face moved as he smiled._

 _The women pushed the man's shoulder. "You can't call me crazy Naoto. You were the one who painted our center stone every color in the rainbow. Speaking of which, the elders are not too happy with you by the way."_

 _This man, Naoto, moved closer to this woman's face. A big grin forming on his face. "The real question is: Who was the one who dared me to do it Saya?"_

" _Don't blame this on me," the woman, Saya, replied with a smile growing across her face. "You were the one who was foolish enough to actually do it."_

" _Yeah yeah," Naoto waived her words off, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Can we hurry up and do this already? I'm starving."_

" _You are always starving," Saya replied, shaking her head back at him, as she reached in the arm of her kimono. Pulling out a scroll. It was beige with gold lining. The star that was the priestess mark was on one end, and the counterparts mark was on the other end. Turning to the huge rocky top of the mountain, Saya raised a hand up. Without doing a hand sign, she had moved a perfect rectangular piece of rock out of the mountain. Did something to adjust it to be hollow, then put the scroll in that piece of rock, before putting it back into the mountain._

That was all Sakura and Naruto could see as they were forced to let go of each other. The pain hit too much, causing them to fall unconscious.

Everything was dark for a long while, but Sakura was first to shake herself from unconsciousness. Pushing her eyes open proved to be a harder task, but when she did she was surprised to be looking up at light sky. Realizing that at least two hours had to have passed for it to already be light out. Her eyes flickered over to see Naruto unconscious beside her, she reached over and shook his shoulder. "Naruto."

After another few shoves to his shoulder, Naruto's eyes finally opened up. His eyes on Sakura, who was sitting up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied, frowning as her head throbbed once she was all the way sitting up. Feeling around on her head, she felt a small bump on the back of it. _Damn, I must of hit my head when we fell unconscious._ "The last thing I remember is having to let go of your hand, and then I woke up just now."

"Same," Naruto agreed, blinking at the harsh sunlight, as he sat up. "And it was dark outside."

Sakura held up her wrist to look at her watch. "It's almost eight thirty in the morning. We've been unconscious for almost three hours."

"Three hours?" Naruto questioned, seeing Sakura nod, he sighed. Remembering back to what they had saw before falling unconscious. "I might be wrong, but I think that those two people were us- not literally us, but like the same kind of thing we are-"

"I get what you are saying," Sakura interrupted him. "It's like they were the past versions of ourselves. That guy was who greeted me when I was in the hospital in my coma. In the vision the woman called him Naoto."

"And that woman is Saya… I've seen her more than just when I was in the hospital," Naruto said, his eyes going over to the rocks where the woman had his the scroll. "They hid something in that rock over there-" Breaking off, as he had started to stand up, Naruto felt his body ache all over. "Damn, everything hurts."

"Same here," Sakura agreed, as she had got up as well. "It feels like I got hit with a boulder, repeatedly." Groaning, she stretched out a bit, and felt an almost dizzying feeling because of her head aching like it was. "I'm pretty sure I hit my head when we fell unconscious. My head is pounding." Pushing past the pain, she moved closer to the rock where their past selves had hid the scroll. Her hand resting on the spot.

"It doesn't even look like that Saya woman did anything," Naruto pointed out, the rock looked smooth. "There's not indention in the rock or anything that could prove there is anything really there."

"There is only one way to find out," Sakura replied, dropping her hand from the rock.

Naruto laughed then, as his eyes met Sakura's. "I hate to break it to you, but that woman, Saya, had used a jutsu without even having to do hand signs. I know that she's like the old priestess or whatever, but you don't know anything."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, turning on Naruto in a split second, her eyes glaring.

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers. "N-no, I d-didn't mean it l-like that," he stuttered over his words with how quick he was talking. Her angry look making him nervous in a split second. "I meant that the only thing you've done so far is those few jutsu we used on the day of the battle, and again on that scavenger hunt with our team. But that's it."

Humming in annoyance, Sakura propped her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, that I can get that scroll out of there without doing exactly what she did."

Staring at Sakura for a long moment, Naruto stepped cautiously away from her. "If you are going to hit the rock, at least give me a head start in getting the hell off this mountain. Both of us don't need to die today."

"Relax Naruto. I don't need to do that," Sakura told him, as she did hand signs, and placed her hands flat on the rock. Using the same jutsu she had used to retrieve the comma's out of the grown in the Field of Secrets on the mission before her birthday. The scroll came to her hands, and she was holding in less than five seconds. However, the jutsu had seemed to take a toll on her, as she was already plenty exhausted before using the jutsu. "Why does it feel like my chakra system is shot?"

Seeing Sakura's exhaustion, Naruto slipped one of the straps of his bag off of himself. Reaching into the bag he pulled out his water. "Here, I think I got some water left."

Accepting the water from Naruto, Sakura took a generous sip, but returned the rest to Naruto. "Drink the rest of that," she told him, as she closed her eyes. Taking some more deep breaths to get past the feeling of nerves burning and feeling all heavy. Once feeling a little better, she opened her eyes, and attempted to open the scroll. When it wouldn't budge, she sighed heavily. "We'll most likely need a key of hand signs to open it. All it says here is the word eternal."

Having drank the rest of his water down, Naruto had just slipped the bottle back into his bag, and pulled the strap back on his shoulder. "Well, I wonder where the key is?"

 _Nine Tails: Remember what I had given you and that woman a few weeks ago?_

At the Nine Tails question, Naruto slipped his hand down the collar of his shirt, and pulled out the Angels Necklace. Looking at it, he found something engraved in it that wasn't there before. Reading it, he laughed. "Eternal, huh?"

"Yes, I just said that," Sakura said, rolling her eyes at Naruto repeating it.

"No, I mean the necklace," Naruto replied, holding it out to Sakura. "The word eternal is here."

Seeing Naruto was telling the truth, Sakura pulled out her own necklace. Unmasking it from the genjutsu she used, and found the word eternal on her own as well. It was written in the language that the two of them could speak and understand. "I wonder when that happened… maybe on my birthday. We haven't really looked to closely at these necklaces."

 _Nine Tails: Get the woman to channel her energy through the necklace and into the scroll. That's how it will unlock._

"The Nine Tails says that you are supposed to put your energy through the necklace in order to get the scroll to unlock," Naruto repeated what the Nine Tails had told him out to Sakura.

"Alright," Sakura said, doing so proved to be slightly difficult with her feeling so exhausted, but when she accomplished it, the word eternal on the scroll disappeared. Letting go of her necklace, Sakura unrolled the scroll. Finding a long list of names. All written in their language. Thinking it was never ending, Sakura only unrolled a little bit. "These are names."

Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder to look at the names. "There's two sides… but I don't really understand what it's supposed to mean."

"I agree there," Sakura said, rolling the scroll back up, then she turned to Naruto. "Maybe if I didn't feel like my brain was fried, this would be easier… We should go back to the hot springs. We'll figure this out later."

"I guess," Naruto agreed, taking the scroll from Sakura, and moving behind her again. Putting the scroll in her bag for her, then they turned to start down the mountain.

"We should just walk down the path," Sakura suggested once they got closer to the edge. "I don't think running down the mountain side is a good idea with how exhausted we are."

"Let's take the longer way then," Naruto agreed, already starting down the path. They only made it barely two hundred feet down the path when he sighed heavily. "This is going to take forever."

Sakura, having been pushing her hair out of her face, irritably let her eyes slide toward him, as he had trailed back a bit to start walking alongside herself. "If you really want to go faster, I could just push you off the mountain."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly moved to hug the side of the mountain by the path they were taking. "No thank you," he said, shaking his head furiously, as he had closed his eyes.

Laughing at Naruto's actions, Sakura continued walking past him. "You are ridiculous."

"Am not," Naruto argued back, moving to catch up with Sakura. "This experience has done two things. One, make me feel like my body is going to die. And the other making me feel like I'm going to die of hunger; I am starving."

Smiling at how that reminded her of what they had seen in the vision, Sakura's eyes cut back to Naruto. "You are always starving."

It took them nearly forty five minutes to return to the hot springs. They had to walk instead of run since they were so exhausted. Walking into the living room, they were both yawning away.

"Finally you two show up." Tenten was the one to say this, as she had been the first to recognize Sakura and Naruto walking in.

"With how much trouble Sakura has found around herself lately," Hinata said, her eyes moving from Naruto to Sakura. "I was thinking you two got into trouble."

Sasuke was also looking from Naruto to Sakura. "Where did you go?" His question was directed more towards Sakura than Naruto.

However, Sakura nor Naruto replied back to any of them. They remained standing by the doors, staring back at the others, but not saying anything.

At the silence, Hinata studied Sakura more specifically. From the look on Sakura's face, all she could see was blankness. Like she was really calm. That set off alarms in Hinata's head. "Oh my god! Are you high right now? Is that what you went to go do?!"

Taken aback at Hinata's exclamation, Sakura shook her head, and sighed at the thought. "No, I wish."

"Don't say that," Hinata said, her eyes going from Sakura to Naruto. Relieved to hear that's not what they had gone to do. "If you are not high… what is the matter with you two?"

Both Sakura and Naruto moved to go sit on one of the couches. Relaxing back for a moment. Naruto spoke up. "I'm going to die."

"That doesn't really answer Hinata's question," Neji pointed out, smirking at how that didn't seem to phase Naruto in the slightest.

Naruto sighed heavily. "I feel like I got hit with fifty rasengans."

"You'd be dead doofus," Sakura shot back tiredly, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. Closing her eyes when she relaxed again.

"I'd rather be dead than feel like this," Naruto replied, closing his eyes as well.

It was quiet for a minute, then Sasuke spoke. "Are you two not going to answer any of our questions?"

"I don't think they are," Shikamaru said when neither Sakura or Naruto reacted.

Hinata sighed with slight annoyance. "Of course, they go and disappear for hours, and then aren't in any hurry to explain where they went."

Neji smirked, the only one really finding amusement from this. "It's Naruto and Sakura, what else do you expect from them?"

"I know, but after all that's happened, I'd like to have an idea as to where they are," Hinata replied, her eyes going to Sasuke. "I'm sure you understand."

Sasuke nodded in agreement with Hinata. "I do understand. They tend to get in more trouble than usual lately."

"Well it looks like we won't be getting anything from them for at least another few hours or so," Tenten pointed out, as that got the attention on Sakura and Naruto again. Both were fast asleep.

 **Later that evening**

Opening her eyes, Sakura noticed the lightening in the room was much dimmer. _It's probably evening time. No surprise I fell asleep._ She thought, turning her head to see Naruto was also waking up on the other side of the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked through a yawn. Having noticed they were the only two in the living room now.

"Probably all dead," Sakura replied sarcastically. "We were the only two left after the war after all."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that. "War? What war?" He asked, sitting straight up in slight panic. "I don't remember anything-"

Sakura's laughter interrupted Naruto. "You are so gullible," she laughed, stretching her arms upwards, and then sitting up. Planning to stand up but she felt borderline delirious, like she usually did when she slept for a long time during the day time.

Naruto had seemed to get the feeling too, and rubbed his forehead. "Why do I feel miserable? Aren't we supposed to feel good after taking a nap?"

"I guess it's just one of the times where we either wake up feeling good. Or wake up slightly delirious, and wondering if we are even on the right plane of existence…" Sakura trailed off as she yawned. Pushing through her tiredness, she stood up. "Everyone is probably at dinner. It's about that time."

"Food sounds so good right now," Naruto's words sounded enthusiastic, but his expression reflected exhaustion. Which was quite odd for how much energy he usually had.

Walking to the dining room to find Sakura was right, everyone was eating dinner. Hinata had looked over when they came in. "Look who decided to wake up."

That seemed to get everyone's eyes to focus on Naruto and Sakura. "You two have been passed out on the couch all day," Ino added, an amused smile on her face.

Sakura, who held a tired expression on her face from feeling so exhausted, moved to her seat, and sat down quietly. Instead of replying, she sighed.

Naruto tiredly stumbled to his seat, and sat down. Yawning, and propping his head up with his hand.

"Okay then…" Ino trailed off seeing both Sakura and Naruto were not really in the mood chat again.

"Do you two ever plan on telling us where you've been all day?" Neji asked, his eyes going from Sakura on his side of the table, then Naruto on the other side.

"Not really," was Sakura's rather grumpy sounding reply.

"Why not?" Hinata asked, amused at how Sakura's grumpy side was showing because she just woke up.

"It's not that special," Naruto was the one to say this. "We just went out for a morning walk."

"At four in the morning?" Sasuke questioned, getting Sakura and Naruto to look at him. "I woke up this morning around four o'clock, to find you gone Sakura."

"So what if we did?" Sakura countered, sighing and dropping her head on the table with a thud. "God my head hurts. I think I have a concussion."

"From what?" Both Hinata and Sasuke questioned together, but received no response, as Sakura just groaned.

 **After dinner**

Sakura had got up after eating her dinner rather quickly. She had been pretty hungry after having not ate anything all day. Her purpose for getting up early instead of just staying to chat with the others was that she was following Naruto. He had left earlier than she had, and she was curious as to where he had gone.

 _Saku Inner: He was looking pretty uncomfortable during dinner. I knew it was a good idea to go and look for him._

 _Sakura: It was my idea to go look for him, not yours._

 _Saku Inner: Well I had it first. I just didn't say anything until after you thought about it._

Rolling her eyes at her inner's words, Sakura finally spotted Naruto. He was out on the gazebo, looking up at the setting sun. It took a minute to walk over to him. When she did, she sat on a bench off to the side of where he was standing. Her eyes moving to the back of his head to study him. He had been standing with his forearms resting on the railing, and he was standing a bit farther back. It appeared as if he was stretching, but he looked relaxed. She studied him a moment longer before speaking. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Naruto finally moved at that, and he sighed. "I've been having… issues since the day of your birthday. Ever since I woke up in the hospital. I feel like I'm not myself sometimes. Most of the time I am fine. But then something happens, something triggers me, and I just start up in this weird mood. It could happen with me being around a lot of people, or something as small as me being alone and not thinking of anything. I just get into this kind of weird funk. It's happened more than a few times since the day of the battle, and most recently I had to have Hinata walk outside with me for almost an hour or so. Just to make myself feel… I don't know… secure again?"

Sakura nodded even though Naruto wasn't looking at her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she remained quiet. Letting him continue on.

"I think being around people makes me feel alone, if that makes any sense. I feel different," Naruto chuckled at that statement. "Okay, I have always felt different over my lifetime with the Nine Tails. But, I mean like just recently I feel different. Now I stand around the friends I've been comfortable with over the past several years, and I feel like I'm standing alone. Then whenever I'm actually by myself I think about what happened… the day you went into your coma, then what happened when I was in my coma, and what happened after we woke up. I think about it on a never ending loop… I just feel out of it. That one day changed everything."

Sensing that Naruto was done speaking, Sakura pushed herself to standing up. Crossing the gazebo to stand near him, she stopped a few feet away. "I wake up in the middle the night."

Naruto's eyes flickered over to Sakura, an eyebrow raised. Seeing she was looking out at the view, not really looking at him.

"Usually around three or four in the morning I have this dream, the one where I'm walking down this road, and then I hear this bell sound behind me. I turn around and there is the purple moon. When I first had that dream, I saw the purple moon and couldn't stop it. But after my birthday, I suddenly was able to stop it. Then I wake up," Sakura continued to explain. Resting her elbows on the railing, clasping her hands together, and resting her chin on them. "Usually after I wake up, I'm in a panic, I calm myself down so I don't wake Sasuke up. Then I usually can't go back to sleep."

Naruto nodded slowly, having not recognized Sakura having any trouble sleeping lately. _I mean, she's been a little more tired than usual, but I assumed that was from the work she did at the hospital after the battle. Come to think about it, she's still been looking tired for most all of this vacation we are on._

"Usually back at the village, I would get up and go to the hospital to work. I'd stay at the hospital until whatever I needed to get done that day came around. Sometimes I'd go running first if I woke up really early," Sakura frowned deeper. "Once on vacation I'd wake up and I'd just go running, all over this village. That's why some of the clues were easy for me to figure out on the scavenger hunt. I'd come back here, shower, then dry my hair so Sasuke wouldn't know I got up. Then I would crawl back into bed just before he would wake up."

"Every night?" Naruto questioned, seeing her nod.

"Yeah… I have moments like yours too," Sakura continued, her eyes finally looking to Naruto. "Feeling alone when I'm with the others. Or being plagued by thoughts when I am actually alone. It sucks, but I've tried to deal with it." She sighed and dropped her face to her hands. Rubbing it before pushing her hair back. "I don't know why this is happening, but it's really starting to get to me too. The lack of sleep maybe, or just feeling off during the day… It's just really hard."

"It is," Naruto agreed softly.

Sakura let her eyes go back to Naruto, this time looking him directly in the eye. "So, you are not alone Naruto. I know what it feels like. I understand what you are going through. I understand completely…" she trailed off, and sighed heavily. "You are not alone."

 **Later that night**

When Sakura had sat down with the girls in the kitchen, having opened a bottle of wine, Naruto used that time to ask Sasuke to step outside with him. The sound of the girls laughter was heard even when they had gone out into the courtyard.

Sasuke's eyes moved away from the window that showed the girls in the kitchen, and towards Naruto. Seeing him standing with his hands in his pockets, and looking distracted by the girls laughter as well. "So, what is it?"

Naruto's eyes remained on the window a moment longer, then he focused on Sasuke. "I know as Sakura's friend, I should keep this to myself. But, something inside of me tells me that I should tell you this," Naruto started, his eyes flickering back to the window. Automatically they went straight to Hinata, watching her laughing at something Sakura and Ino appeared to be arguing about. His eyes shifted to Sakura then, and he contemplated what he was doing. "She hasn't been sleeping."

Sasuke could see that Naruto was hesitant before he has said what he did. So when he actually said, he could see the surprise on Naruto's face that he had just outright said. Which made Sasuke smirk. "I know."

That had taken Naruto aback. "Wait, you know?"

Sasuke nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets, his eyes traveled from Naruto to where he could see Sakura through the window. "I suspected since the first few days here. But, it was confirmed over the scavenger hunt. I had been on watch, and watched her wake up startled almost. She never went back to sleep. Then I questioned her, but she played it off as nothing to worry about. So I kept an eye on it. Every night since that night, she has been waking up around three or four in the morning, and she won't go back to sleep."

Hearing that Sasuke already knew all that, Naruto released the breath he had been holding. "She told me it's been going on since the day of her birthday. I can tell that it is really starting to affect her. I'm afraid that it is going to come crashing down on her all at one time… I just wanted to make sure you knew."

The sound of the girls laughter inside had kept Sasuke from replying right away, as it got both his and Naruto's attention again. Finally he looked back to Naruto. "Thank you."

"No problem," Naruto replied, turning to leave to go back inside.

"I mean that Naruto," Sasuke continued, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "In more ways than one. You are looking out for her too."

"Of course I am," Naruto's voice sounded as if it was obvious for him to look at for Sakura. "She's my teammate. One of my best friends. I would do anything for her."

Sasuke didn't say anymore, and watched as Naruto went back inside. Remaining outside, his eyes flickered up towards the starry sky. His mind on Sakura.

 **That night**

Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura's eyes snapped open. She held a hand to her chest, and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Like she usually did, she glanced over to see if she woke Sasuke up. Surprised to find his side of the bed empty. Her eyes flickered up towards the ceiling, and she rubbed her face with both hands. _Well I think I made it to four this time._ She thought, pushing the covers back to get up.

"So you are going to stay up for the rest of the night," a voice stopped her cold. It was Sasuke. He was sitting one of the chairs in the room. His eyes on her, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. "Again."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together, then she sighed and dropped her hands to her lap. "You know."

"Of course I know," Sasuke retorted, noticing her clear dislike in him knowing.

"So," Sakura started, averting her eyes from his, and focusing on the wall across from the bed. "Naruto can't keep his mouth shut-"

"Naruto didn't have to tell me," Sasuke interrupted her, getting her eyes to go focus back on him. "I found out by myself a few days ago. He came to me yes. But, I already knew, so it wasn't like he told me anything I didn't know."

After Sasuke stopped speaking, it grew awkwardly silent between them. Sakura averted her eyes again. Picking at the edge of the comforter on the bed. "You are expecting me to talk about it."

"No," Sasuke disagreed, his eyes studying her. "I don't expect you to talk about. Because I know better. If it was something you wanted to discuss you would have told me. You can tell me when you whenever you want. Usually when you tell Hinata and Naruto, I know I can't be that far behind."

Taken aback by that last statement, Sakura frowned. "If it makes you feel any better, I actually did consider telling you first. The first night I was able to sleep at home after the battle actually. You were asleep, but I didn't want to wake you up. I knew you had a long day of doing work for the village. I also haven't really brought it up to Hinata either. Not intentionally, we've been busy trying to enjoy vacation and all. I was trying to keep this seriousness away from everyone."

"Except for the business on the side," Sasuke pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her nodding

"That is the only exception," Sakura agreed, sighing heavily, and falling back against the pillows on the bed. Her eyes on the ceiling. "I only told Naruto because he needed me too. He's going through… something. Something that Hinata or you or the others won't understand. I can relate to what's he going through. He needed to hear something from me. Something to reassure him that he's not alone in all this mess."

It grew quiet again. Sasuke stood up, and crossed the room to the bed. Sitting down beside Sakura. "You two still haven't talked about it have you?"

"What happened on my birthday?" Sakura asked to clarify, seeing him nod in response. "No, we haven't. We decided to wait until we get back home."

"Do you want to talk about why you keep waking up?" Sasuke asked after another moment of silence, moving to stroke her hair back from her face.

"Not tonight," Sakura said, her eyes going back to the ceiling again. Feeling Sasuke caressing her, and it felt nice and comforting.

"Well… are you going to try to go back to sleep?"

"Nope."

"I figured," Sasuke said, his thoughts going to Sakura and Naruto disappearing yesterday morning. "Do you want to talk about where you and Naruto disappeared to yesterday morning?"

"Kind of… I don't know," Sakura replied, moving to get up from the bed. "But, I'm going to go on a run first."

Watching as Sakura got up, and went to slip on some socks and her running shoes. Sasuke stood up, and walked over to his own stuff. Having gave in and brought all of his stuff over to Sakura's room here. The others didn't really seem to notice too much, let alone care if they were sleeping in the same room. He grabbed his own running shoes. "I think I'm going to join you. You can tell me then."

Sakura nodded once. "Okay."

 **Later on that morning, the 12** **th** **of September**

"Sakura come here," Naruto said, having been standing over where the door was. His hand on the handle to slide it open, but his eyes were on Sakura.

"Ugh," Sakura started in complaint from where she was sitting comfortably on the couch. Slightly leaning against Sasuke. "I don't want to get up."

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed at her not getting up. "It's only going to take a few minutes."

Annoyed at his persistence, Sakura sighed, and moved to get up. Following him outside, it wasn't until they were upstairs on the second floor, and walking into his room, that Sakura spoke up. "Why are we in your room?"

Reaching in his bag by the end of his bed, Naruto pulled out a kunai. Holding it out to Sakura, he nodded once. "Cut my hair."

"What?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow, as that had taken her off guard.

"This hair isn't me. I want it back to where it was before," Naruto explained, sighing heavily, as his other hand went to push his hair out of his face. "Don't get me wrong. It's like my dad's, and I tried adjusting to it because of that. But, I feel like at this moment in my life, I don't want my hair to be this long. So I need you to cut it."

"Okay," Sakura agreed, but pushed the kunai back to Naruto. "I'll do it, but not with a kunai. I've done that before, and it practically butchered my hair."

"I remember, back in the Chunin exams-"

"Let's not talk about it," Sakura interrupted Naruto before he could say anything else. "Let's go eat breakfast first, and I'll go get some good scissors and do it that way."

"Awesome," Naruto nodded, moving to put the kunai back into his bag. Feeling excited that he was getting his haircut.

 **After breakfast**

Having gone back to her room after eating, Sakura came back, and walked into the living room. Her eyes meeting Naruto's. "Ready?

From where he was sitting on the couch beside Hinata, Naruto nodded, and stretched lazily. "Yeah."

"Ready for what?" Hinata asked, her eyes moving from Naruto, who was still stretching on the couch, to Sakura.

"Well we are- Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes firing up in his direction. "Get off your lazy ass already! I'm not going to wait forever!"

Naruto had shot up from the couch, a panicked look in his eye at Sakura yelling at him. That made the others laugh, and Sakura smirk.

Sakura grabbed one of the bar stools, and looked back at Naruto. "Go open the door."

"Okay," Naruto hurriedly moved to go open the door for Sakura to keep her from yelling at him again. Once out on the back porch, he sat down on the stool once Sakura put it down. "Ow!" He exclaimed when he felt Sakura pulling on his hair.

"Don't be such a baby," Sakura told him, running her hands through his hair. Trying to find a length to where she should cut to. She heard the door sliding back open behind them, and knew the others curiosity had led to them coming out to see what she and Naruto were up to.

"You are cutting his hair?" Hinata asked, her eyes widening when Sakura started clipping, and Naruto's blonde hair fell to the ground.

"Naruto asked me to before breakfast," Sakura replied, focusing on cutting Naruto's hair in order not to screw it up.

"I don't really like- hey!" Naruto exclaimed at Sakura's hand at the back of his neck. Forcing him to look forward again.

"You can talk, but just don't move your head," Sakura explained to Naruto, starting back at cutting his hair. "Unless you want this cut to be uneven."

Sighing heavily at Sakura's words, Naruto continued speaking. "I don't really like this long hair all that much. I want to go back to what I had before. This long hair looks funny on me."

That had made Hinata smile at the thought of Naruto's hair being back to normal. She missed his shorter hair. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it then."

"I think you look funny no matter what the length of your hair is," Sakura said once it was just the two of them again, smirking at how Naruto had turned to look at her, and she just turned his head back forward.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed for her making fun of him, and her moving his face back forward.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's exclamation. "Just being honest."

"Well," Naruto started, a grin growing on his face. "If we are being honest now, let's just bring up your hair."

"Nothing you say is going to be something that I haven't heard before," Sakura replied, shaking her head at Naruto. "I'm rock solid when it comes to my hair."

"Damn," Naruto cursed, although something did cross his mind. "Nope, there is still something I can say."

"And that would be?"

"The chunin exams," Naruto started, once again grinning big. "You said earlier to not bring it up, which means it clearly-"

"Careful Naruto, with these scissors this close to your head, I would be very cautious as to what you say next," Sakura warned, but it had both herself and Naruto laughing.

Sobering up his laughter after a moment, Naruto took on a serious tone. "I told Hinata about what we did yesterday," he started, remembering to keep facing forward this time. "I know I probably should have asked you first. But you said it was okay if I wanted to talk to Hinata-"

"Naruto, it's fine," Sakura interrupted him, laughing a little bit at how he started in a nervous ramble. "I would have told her if you didn't anyways… I told Sasuke this morning. So it's really not that big of a deal."

Naruto smiled hearing that, as he already guessed what she also had talked to Sasuke about. "You probably know that I talked to him about you not sleeping then huh?"

Sakura sighed, but kept a smile on her face. "Yes I do know that. But he told me he already knew before you brought it up."

"Good," Naruto replied, releasing a breath he had been holding. "I just wanted to make sure he told you that part because I don't want you getting mad at me."

"You were just looking out for me," Sakura said, justifying his actions before he could. She paused in cutting his hair, and she leaned over to speak right by his ear. "But, just so we are clear on this. If I tell you something serious, and tell you not to tell anyone else, I expect you to not tell anyone else. Understand?"

Hearing the stone cold serious voice Sakura used had Naruto freezing up. His eyes widened. "Of course."

After finishing up Naruto's hair cut, she had him take the stool back inside, and she had walked back upstairs to her room. Putting the scissors away, she walked out on her balcony. She was out there for barely five seconds, when she saw Kakashi. He was out on the path that led to the beach. His hands in his pockets, and he was facing her direction. Specifically facing her.

She watched him turn his head towards the beach, before he started walking. Stepping up on the railing, she jumped off to the ground floor. Walking after Kakashi, she took quicker strides to eventually catch up to him on the beach. Ditching her shoes, she walked alongside him across the sand. "This is about your message you left, right?" She asked him after a long moment of silence. Her eyes were focused on the ocean water.

"I had caught onto what you and your little makeshift team were doing," Kakashi started, his hands still in his pockets, as he was focused forward. "Be glad that I did. I found out soon after that someone had tipped off a much bigger threat-"

"The arrow headband guys," Sakura interrupted, nodding her head once. "I guessed that. Although the people who attacked us on the scavenger hunt were not identifiable. I just got a strong sense of recognition at the way they attacked. I was only mentally there for maybe five minutes. But that was enough. They were trying to get Naruto away, and then myself."

Kakashi nodded once. "After that had happened I looked into any possible traces I could, and came across the leak from one of the organizations your business team had looked into. The connection was just barely there, as they were clearly trying to cover their tracks. But it was the one's that were in the Wedding boutique you had scoped out."

Sakura chuckled even though it wasn't really funny. "Neji and I had to go back twice because something didn't add up about them. Leave it to be them who end up being trouble…" She trailed off, and hers left the ocean to look down at the sand as they walked. "I think I'm going to stop the business work we've been doing. It's starting to seem more dangerous now that I looked at it."

"Don't get me wrong," Kakashi replied back. "It's a good idea to do it. Just be more careful."

"Will you join us?" Sakura asked, her eyes finally moving over to Kakashi.

"I don't see why not," Kakashi replied, his eyes remaining on Sakura even after she looked away. "Who gave you the information to look into these organizations and people here?"

That had Sakura's breath catch in her throat, but she was quick to smooth over her features. "Hana did. I wasn't the one who actually met her, it was Naruto. Then he gave the scroll to me. He had no idea what it was until I brought it up to him once here at this village," she lied, her mind had gone to focus on Itachi, as he was the real person who gave her the scroll.

Kakashi's eyes lingered longer on Sakura. Her reaction to his question seemed to show that she had been taken off guard. "What is it that you aren't saying?"

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura put Itachi to the back of her mind, and changed to thinking to something that was concerning to her. "I can trust you can take over all of this business stuff right? Keeping the others from getting caught anymore."

"You can't do it yourself?" Kakashi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't get me wrong, I could easily continue this by myself. I just have this feeling that's not going away," Sakura replied, sighing, and then relaying what happened with Naruto yesterday to Kakashi. As well as what started it all on the scavenger hunt. "Something tells me that it's not over yet. And I don't know how available I will be to be the one leading the others in the gathering of information."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment, a smirk grew on his face. "Thinking ahead like always. You were always really good with that."

"Sometimes I wish I could get just a little better with it," Sakura replied honestly. "So much of what's happened to me over the past month could have been avoided…"

 **Sakura's dream that night**

 _Getting up towards the mountain top, Sakura laughed as she jumped the last six or seven feet to get to the top before Naruto. "I win."_

" _That's not fair!" Naruto exclaimed back. Their competitive sides flaring up, at the unspoken competition they had to get to the top of the mountain first. "You didn't say we could jump!"_

" _Technically we didn't say we couldn't jump either," Sakura shot back, laughing again at Naruto's childish pout. "You know-" Freezing, her happiness was gone. Replaced with an empty feeling. Turning around to look at the area they were at. Not the actual highest part of the mountain, but a flat space forty feet below the top of the mountain. The same place they had been twice before. Realizing the empty feeling was due to feeling like something was missing, Sakura turned to face Naruto. "Naruto-"_

" _Something's not right," Naruto interrupted Sakura, his eyes sweeping the area as well. "We forgot something… Or we didn't finish what we started."_

" _It's not done," Sakura replied, her eyes looking back around them. "We're not done here. We have do it again."_

" _Okay," Naruto agreed, holding his hand out to Sakura, as she had turned back to him._

 _Reaching her own hand out to Naruto, Sakura braced herself for the pain she'd feel._

Feeling an electrocuting shock, Sakura shot right up. Yelling out at how intense the pain felt.

Her yelling out like she did, woke Sasuke up almost immediately. "Sakura?"

Sakura felt like her nerves and muscles were being attacked by the electrocuting feeling that seemed to repetitively shock her. Making another noise of pain, she had moved to get out of bed. But her legs collapsed, and she slid to sitting on the ground beside the bed.

"Sakura," Sasuke repeated again, moving off the bed to her side. Kneeling down beside her on the ground. "Another nightmare?"

"I don't think so," Sakura shook her head, still taking deep breaths. "I just felt like I got electrocuted."

"It was just a dream right?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow rose when Sakura didn't reply. "The last time you had that feeling was in the hotel on the scavenger hunt thing. You and Naruto."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, as she finally caught her breath. "Yeah," she muttered, sweeping her hair out of her face. "I don't know what happened. I just woke up feeling like I got struck by a repetitive version of what we experienced in the hotel room, and even worse than what happened on the mountain top when we went back the second time."

Sasuke remained quiet as he watched Sakura. Knowing that her brain was working out what happened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah-" Sakura broke off, her eyes sweeping to the side where the clock read that it was only one in the morning. Moving her head back forward, her eyes went to the balcony doors. Swearing she saw a shadow cross past the balcony. Moving to push herself up from the floor, she moved to grab her shoes. "That was weird. I apologize for waking you up."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned her, watching her put her shoes on. "It's still pretty early in the morning."

Remaining purposely quiet in order to give Sasuke the impression that she was actually having to contemplate what she was doing. "I feel like my nerves are fried, and it's unsettling. I think I'm going to go find a place to meditate. You go back to sleep."

"I don't think you should go off by yourself," Sasuke replied, before he shook his head at her. "Not that I'm implying that if you managed to get yourself into trouble you couldn't handle it, it's just that you do have a tendency to attract trouble."

"I'll be fine," Sakura insisted, grabbing her bag to slip it on her shoulders. "I have some weapons in my bag if I need them. I really just need to have some time to think. You have nothing to worry about, I can handle myself. I'll be back by breakfast. I'll let you know what I come up with around then, okay?"

As Sakura was already starting for the door of the room, Sasuke sighed, and nodded back to her. "Okay."

The second Sakura made it outside, she quickened her pace. Getting down the stairs, she heard a sound in the courtyard behind her. Spinning around her hand went to the person's collar, and the other to their arm. Her emerald eyes clashing with ocean blue ones. "That was you outside on my balcony."

"Yeah, can you let me go?" Naruto's voice replied to her. When she did let go, his features lighting up when he stepped out of the shadows. "You had the dream too."

"If you mean that I felt like I almost died from electrocution waking up, then yeah," Sakura replied irritably, her arms crossed over her chest.

"In the dream it was me and you-"

"You and I," Sakura corrected, starting to pull Naruto by his hand away from the courtyard so his loud ass voice wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Anyway, it was us on top of the mountain. We were joking around then you suddenly stopped," Naruto continued, still being led by Sakura away from their building. "Then I felt as if I had control of myself as I was saying back to you that something wasn't right, and that we didn't finish what we started."

"Then I said-"

""It's not done. We're not done here. We have do it again," Naruto interrupted, seeing Sakura's wide eyes.

"We communicated in a dream," Sakura said slowly, shaking her head at that. "Like actually talking to one another while asleep."

Naruto also seemed surprised. "Whoa… That's… weird? Cool? I don't know."

Hopping up to the rooftop of the main building of the hot springs. "We'll discuss that later. Let's go Naruto."

It took them around twenty five minutes to get to the mountain. Once on top, Sakura had went to the spot, and turned to face Naruto. Holding up her hand. "Let's get this over with."

Naruto stepped to his spot, and reached to connect his hand with hers.

 **The Vision**

 _Turning to the huge rocky top of the mountain, Saya raised a hand up. Without doing a hand sign, she had moved a perfect rectangular piece of rock out of the mountain. Did something to adjust it to be hollow, then put the scroll in that piece of rock, before putting it back into the mountain._

 _As soon as it was done, Saya and Naoto turned to the backside of the mountain. The two taking off with out a word spoken between them. They jumped down the mountainside, and landed rather gracefully at the bottom. Walking alongside the mountain for a long moment, they finally reached this heavily rock covered area beside the mountain. In the middle of it all was a flat portion of rock against the mountainside. Covered in many symbols all of which were from the language that both Sakura and Naruto could understand._

 _Saya looked over to Naoto. "I'll open it this time since you opened it last time."_

" _Fine with me," Naoto replied, crossing his arms. Waiting for Saya to open it. When Saya did open it with some complicated looking hand signs, he followed her inside._

 _Once inside, Saya did a simple fire jutsu without hand signs that lit the place up. Revealing the room they were in was filled with markings and drawings all over the walls._

Getting pushed out of the vision, Sakura and Naruto let go of each others hands. The effects didn't seem nearly as bad as it was the last time they did it. Naruto held a frown on his face. "Sakura, we didn't stop it that time."

"I know," Sakura nodded, starting to get the sense that they were no longer alone. Kneeling down, she pressed her hand on the rocky mountain below them. Feeling a thumping that felt like it was getting more intense as seconds went by. Pushing her hair back behind her eyes, she focused her hearing. The whistling sound of movement coming closer to them. "Naruto, someone's coming. And with the sounds I'm hearing, it doesn't sound friendly-"

Sakura was interrupted by a strong wind hitting herself and Naruto. They reacted quickly, and jumped back behind a rock to shield them from the wind. "I know this jutsu," Naruto had to raise his voice to speak over the tunneling wind. "Those arrow head banded people have used it several times in our fights with them."

"I knew they'd show up again," Sakura said, noticing the enemies jutsu start to slow down.

"I'll hit with my rasengan, and then you start that water funnel jutsu. I'll add my wind funnel to it, and we'll get these assholes to back off with that," Naruto said to Sakura, who nodded, and he started to make a rasengan. His attack with it eliminated three enemy, and he backed off once he stopped the rasengan. When Sakura started her funneling water jutsu. He quickly did hand signs to add his wind to it, and it sprayed the water like a jet to the enemy. Covering them in water.

While that got the enemy to back off, it gave Sakura time to switch to a lightning jutsu. Directing it to hit the puddles of water that were below the enemy, it electrocuted them. Leading to the enemy hitting the ground. Pulling the lightning back, she kept her guard up. It got real quiet.

"That's all of them?" Naruto asked, still holding a defensive stance, as he looked around.

"Maybe," Sakura replied, loosening her stance. "There could have been more. But, they may have backed off."

"Because we crushed this!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing at the thought of how easily they took down the enemy.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's overly happy attitude. "I guess."

"You guess?" Naruto asked, having walked over to the enemy to get a good look on them. "Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato would be proud with how we used teamwork so easily."

"I don't think they want just us two to communicate Naruto, I think it's a team thing with Sasuke and Sai included," Sakura shot back, walking over to the bodies as well. "But I guess we did pretty good."

"Damn right we did," Naruto replied back, grinning as he leaned over, and rested his hands on his knees. Watching Sakura go to remove the mask on one of the enemy. When he saw the face, he jumped back startled.

"It's not human," Sakura said, the distorted thing where the face should have been had her raising an eyebrow. "Go check another one."

Naruto did so despite how creepy the first one looked, and cringed at the sight of the mangled false flesh underneath the mask. "If these aren't humans… does that mean someone is taking these things and controlling them?"

"No Naruto, I'm being followed by a bunch of non-human objects," Sakura shot back with full sarcasm. "This is interesting though…"

"What is?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised. Having recognized Sakura's sarcasm this time, and had ignored it.

"We've come across these arrow headband ninja before. But, I don't think they are all like this. Because a couple of times we came across them, I've seen actual human faces," Sakura explained, moving to stand up from the body she was near. "It makes me wonder. Because if they really want me, why send these-I think clay-minions to do it? Why not come in person?"

"Maybe they are testing you," Naruto suggested, standing up as well. "Because I don't think they really know what to do with you now. Before you changed into a priestess it was fair game to them. Now… they don't know-"

"What I'm capable of," Sakura interrupted, understanding what Naruto was saying. "So they are testing me. The real one's are watching as their clay minions test me out…"

"Do you think we were forced out of the vision because we indirectly sensed the enemy?" Naruto asked.

"Probably," Sakura replied, her eyes flickering in the direction that led to the back of the mountain. "I think we should follow the path Saya and Naoto took in the vision."

Naruto nodded, but held a look of question on his face. "If you want to. But we don't really know what's going to happen once we get in that room. What if it doesn't really exist anymore? What if it's triggered to trap them? What if-"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted his questions. "Since when are you one to question doing something?"

"Since I found that my life isn't as simple as it seemed before," Naruto replied, raising an eyebrow at that. "Actually my life was pretty complicated before this, but I meant that it's more simple- I mean more complicated than it once was. Before your birthday… or I should say before this whole past month. It was more simple than it is now- I mean-"

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted again, having been staring at him as he kept rambling on. "Just stop talking. You are going to mentally hurt yourself if you continue."

"Right…" Naruto trailed off, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his laughter. Turning to face the back of the mountain. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, starting to follow after Sakura.

"To go find that place remember?" Sakura shot back, amused at him already forgetting. "Geez, maybe you did do some mental damage."

"I did not-"

"Just come on Naruto," Sakura interrupted, starting down the path that led down to the back of the mountain.

Naruto scrambled to catch up to Sakura. "But you agree that we totally kicked those clay peoples asses right?"

Sakura sighed heavily at Naruto's question, but held an amused smirk on her face. "My god, you are getting on my nerves."

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter had a lot going on. Sakura and Naruto visited the mountain twice, and had found something new each time. What do you think they'll find in the room under the mountain? What was your favorite scene of the chapter?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	9. Two Days Gone

_Review:_

 _Naruto scrambled to catch up to Sakura. "But you agree that we totally kicked those clay peoples asses right?"_

 _Sakura sighed heavily at Naruto's question, but held an amused smirk on her face. "My god, you are getting on my nerves."_

* * *

 **Continued on**

Making some shadow clones, Sakura's eyes flickered over to Naruto. Rolling her eyes at how he had made over thirty shadow clones. "Naruto, I said a few shadow clones, not thirty!"

Naruto laughed and got rid of most of his shadow clones. "Right… my bad."

After sending off their shadow clones to watch the area just incase more of the arrow head banded ninja show up, Sakura started walking the rest of the way to the area the entrance to the place Saya and Naoto had gone into in the vision.

Getting to it, they stopped, and remained silent. Naruto was the first to speak as he looked at Sakura. "Well that Saya woman opened it, so if you want to give it a go that is fine with me."

"Technically we are both apparently supposed to be able to open it," Sakura shot back at Naruto clearly not wanting to be the first one to attempt to open this place. Her eyes studied the entrance for a moment longer. _I guess I will do it this time._ Using the hand signs that Saya did in the vision, she was able to remember them all clearly. Finishing the jutsu, to her relief the entrance started to open. Dropping her arms to her sides, she put a confident look on her face to hide her surprise that it actually worked, and looked to Naruto. "That was easy."

"Nice try," Naruto said, starting to follow Sakura into the entrance. "I saw you look surprised when it worked."

"Shut up," Sakura told him, smirking at the sound of his laughter behind her. Once they were both in the dark room, the entrance closed suddenly behind them.

"We're closed in," Naruto started in a panic. "This was a trap! I knew it Sakura! I-"

"Would you be quiet?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, interrupting him. Even managing to catch one of his flailing arms that would have hit her. "We're not locked in. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to close." Letting go of his arm, she did hand signs for her fire jutsu. Finishing it, she blew the flame so it would spread out. A moment later they were in a well lit room. The sight was breathtaking. There was writing and drawings scrawled all over the walls. Looking as if it dated back over time. "What is all this stuff?"

"Where do we start?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. Reaching a hand up to touch the markings on the wall, he noticed the writing that was above some of the drawings. "I think this is the first time that I've looked at this weird language that you and I can speak, and-"

"Actually understand that it's in that language and not the one we speak normally," Sakura finished, nodding at Naruto as she turned to observe the other side of the room. She wasn't sure how long she and Naruto spent looking at all the writing and drawings on the walls. But, when she felt like she got a good look around, she stopped to take her bag off her shoulders. "Well I think the only thing for us to do is take pictures."

"You brought a camera?" Naruto asked, crossing the room to stand next to Sakura.

Nodding, Sakura pulled a camera out of her bag. It was her older Polaroid, so they'd be able to get a physical copy of the pictures with each one she took. "This might take us a while. But, I think we should have a plan. A system really. I'll take pictures of everything that's on the wall, and then we can translate what's in each picture on the back of the pictures."

"Okay, you might want to take the pictures closer to the wall. Because if you take one of the whole wall, we probably won't be able to fit all that translated on the back of the picture," Naruto said, looking around at all the writing and drawings.

"Thank you Naruto, I can't believe I didn't already think of that," Sakura said, her tone sarcastic, and rolling her eyes at Naruto's laughter. "I'm going to take the pictures, and you can start translating them as I go. I'll help you once I've taken them all. You better write neatly!"

Naruto shook his head at Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, I write neatly."

That had Sakura laughing, and she shook her head back at Naruto. "No, actually you don't Naruto. You write like a four year old. You act like it too."

"So do you," Naruto shot back, sticking out his tongue childishly at her, and laughing when she returned the gesture. "I'll write everything all neat and perfect, just you watch."

"You are going to have to prove it to me," Sakura replied, laughing along with Naruto as she readied herself to take the first picture. _This is going to take a while._

Time passed on by, and soon they finished up taking the pictures and translating them. Once everything was translated they had laid all the pictures out, and re-arranged some of them to be in the order they believe they were drawn onto the wall. "Okay," Sakura started, her eyes sweeping over the several pictures they had laying out. "It seems that these are set over time. I believe it's written up to around one thousand nine hundred years ago. After looking through it all, it seems to be a story. A story of a priestess, and alongside her was her counterpart. It shows how they grow up, and the time periods it took for them to find each other to work alongside one another."

"Why is this story repeated so many times?" Naruto asked, looking over the pictures as well. "It's not exactly the same story over and over again. But it's pretty much the same with small differences each time."

"I think it represents generations," Sakura started to explain, starting to point out to Naruto from the first picture and onward. "It seems that every hundred or so years a new priestess and counterpart is born. I originally assumed it was just a bloodline thing, and multiple people are like us. But, apparently, the priestess and counterpart are only two people. While the other members of their bloodline are definitely unique, they do not hold the same ability."

"So no one else is like us?" Naruto asked slowly.

Nodding, Sakura rested her elbows on her knees, and sighed. "Not in this time period."

Looking over the pictures some more, Naruto's eyes went back to Sakura. "This might be a long shot. But, I think… Maybe… I'm not quite sure-"

"Spit. It. Out." Sakura gritted out through her teeth in pure annoyance with his babbling.

That had Naruto swallow the lump in throat, and nervously laugh. "Right, well I think that scroll we found. The one that Saya and Naoto hid, is actually connected to this," his eyes following Sakura's hands that reached into her bag to grab the scroll. "I can't be sure, but I bet if you looked at the bottom of that list, you would see the names of-"

"Saya and Naoto," Sakura interrupted, reading the names of the most recent of the priestess and counterpart pair. Counting the rest of the names on the list, she raised an eyebrow. "There is nineteen pairs total."

"It makes sense," Naruto said, looking away from the scroll to Sakura. "They've appeared to us a lot. It makes since for them to appear so much because they are the most recent one's."

"Let's see if we can match up the priestess and counterpart for each of these generations," Sakura said, pointing to the pictures they took of each generation of drawings on the wall. Minutes passed and they had wrote down names of the priestess and counterpart that matched every hundred years of history.

When they finished it, Naruto re-counted the years. "So if there are nineteen generations of priestesses and counterparts before us, we'd be the twentieth. So really it's two thousand years this has been going on, with us included. Well it's going to be two thousand years."

"Of course that doesn't really count the generations in-between each pair that showed up. So really it's centuries not generations. So we'd be the twentieth century pair of the priestess and the counterpart," Sakura corrected him. "As you had said, it appears to be the same story, but with some difference with each one. From what we've gathered it appears that some of the pairs did good for the world and lived long full lives of doing that. But, some of the pairs ended up ultimately sacrificing themselves for the good of what they were protecting or the people around them. Which explains why there are changes in each story."

That had Naruto frowning as he recalled just how many of the stories it appeared that the priestess and counterpart died early. "Sakura, I don't know if you have noticed this, but it appears that a lot of our past selves died earlier than they were supposed to."

Sakura nodded slowly. "I noticed…" She trailed off, and that put them in silence. Looking down at the ground, Sakura squeezed her hands into a fists a few times. "This is appearing to be a much bigger deal than I thought. This destiny I have to fulfill is…"

At Sakura not finishing her sentence, Naruto spoke up. "I think your destiny is a lot bigger than I think we both imagined. We don't really have a guidebook to go by as we do this. So of course this is a shock to us."

"I didn't realize how much your job as my counterpart was going to be on you, Naruto," Sakura told him, her eyes softened, as they met his. "How you have to go through what I go through. I didn't know it would come down to you sacrificing yourself with me."

The expression Sakura was holding on her face was full of uncertainty. Naruto knew that she was feeling bad about this news. "No. Don't do that. I'm happy to stand by your side. It's just like us being on Team Seven. We stand by each other. No matter what."

"But on this level?" Sakura asked him, spitting out a sarcastic laugh. "Naruto this is a lot bigger than being on a team together. Our past selves have died protecting something so big. My priestess self is such a big responsibility that I'm dragging your life down with me if something happens. That isn't at all the same thing."

Sakura's words had Naruto in silence. He watched her eyes, and knew she still felt bad. _She's always got to have the world on her shoulders it seems._ "Well I guess when we find out what you are supposed to be protecting, we'll have to make a bad ass game plan. One that no other past self could ever imagine! Then when we get so old and wrinkly, we will die laughing together because we outlived the lifetime of all the other priestesses and counterparts."

Naruto's more than obvious attempt to lighten the mood had managed to bring a smile to Sakura's face, although it didn't last for long as a new question had her frowning. "I wonder what happens then."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"These names and all these writings equal to one thousand and nine hundred years ago, ours being the two thousandth century. So that means one of each is born every one hundred years. But what I don't get is what happens if they do die early. What happens to what they are supposed to protect?"

 _That's right._ Naruto started thinking, his eyes went over the pictures again. _None of these really explained anything about what happens to whatever it is._ "Saya and Naoto's part of the drawings on the wall, shows that they've already died. But, even though it looks like they had a really long life, I think there's probably a good twenty or so years that they died before now. So who's been protecting whatever it is that you are supposed to be protecting?"

Shrugging, Sakura couldn't come to an answer. "I wonder that too. I mean clearly I wasn't supposed to become a priestess until seventeen. So it's not like I could have been responsible for it even if I knew what it was… I'm not even responsible for it now that I am a priestess."

"You know what else?" Naruto asked after another moment of silence. Not waiting for Sakura to respond, he pointed to the closest writing on the wall near him. "The priestess is represented in white paint or whatever this stuff is. The counterpart is represented in black. But there are also red and blue markings, both of which are really tiny, and I can't understand what they say."

"Wait, those are markings? I thought they were just lines," Sakura pushed herself up, and moved to look at the red and blue markings closer. "I thought they were just lines… Maybe it's a vision thing."

"Vision thing?"

"One of the abilities I've had experienced is hearing and vision," Sakura started to explain. "Hearing is something I've started learning to control over the few days on our scavenger hunt that we went on over vacation. Vision… I haven't really worked on that yet."

 _I remember. She had problems with her hearing and vision on that mission before her birthday. I guess it's an ability she has now._ Naruto thought, his eyes leaving the red and blue markings. "I think you should try it."

Sakura nodded, and focused her eyes on the red and blue markings. However, after minutes passed, and no progress was made, she sighed dramatically. "This isn't working," she groaned in annoyance. _Inner? You want to lend me a hand here?_ She asked, but to receive no response. That's when she noticed she couldn't even sense her inner. "My inner's not here… I can't sense her at all."

 _Nine Tails?_ Naruto inwardly questioned, only to get no response back. He still felt the seal that held the Nine Tails going strong, but it was like the Nine Tails connection was muted. "The Nine Tails is gone too. I wonder if we are the only two that can be in here. Since you are the priestess, and I'm your counterpart."

"I wonder what would happen if someone who is not us tried to enter here," Sakura pondered, shaking her head to re-focus back on trying to read the red and blue markings. Taking some more time up, finally it seemed to start working. "Okay, I'm going to repeat to you everything I see. You get started on writing it down."

"Got it," Naruto said, moving to grab the picture of the area Sakura was starting with.

It took several more minutes, but they discovered that the red and blue lines of markings represented two other beings. Nothing really said about them except the fact that they exist. "So for some reason these red and blue markings are telling us that there are two other parts to this, but not what they are."

"Or who they are," Naruto offered, an eyebrow raised. "Does that mean we are missing something? Because so far it's just been me and you in all this."

"I don't know," Sakura replied slowly. "It looks like these two markings don't happen unless there is an absence in-between time periods of the priestess and counterpart existing. A few times they overlap in the same existence as the priestess and counterpart, but mostly just in blank periods where it seems the priestess and counterpart aren't alive is where they show up."

"That's really weird-"

Hearing Naruto break off mid-sentence, Sakura glanced over to him. Finding him looking at a portion of the wall that was across from the entrance to be gone. It wouldn't be seen if they were standing at any other place in the room. Standing up, she and Naruto walked towards the wall. Stepping through, she found herself in a back room to this place. Hearing Naruto's footsteps behind her, she stopped, and pointed to stairs across the small room that led underground.

"Let's do it," Naruto said, moving to follow Sakura down the stairs. Sakura lighting everything up with her fire jutsu, and they found themselves in a big room. They moved to the center of the room, and his eyes went to the wall to the left. "There's a message for you Sakura."

Sakura eyed the start of the message. "It's not for me specifically, it's for the priestess in general," she corrected, her eyes slid to the right side of the room. "There's one for you… I mean the counterpart on that wall."

Naruto turned, and faced the wall head on, and read the first few words. "The counterparts knowledge?"

"Mine says the priestess' knowledge," Sakura replied back, a hand on her hip. "And then hand signs. Let's go for it."

"Okay," Naruto said, starting on the hand signs, at first slow, and then picking up the pace.

Finishing up the hand signs, he found himself squeezing his eyes shut at the light starting up around him. Peeking out after a moment, he had to adjust to the bright white light. It felt like he was suspended in air. Unable to move. Then he was shown several men. All of which were in the traditional wear of a counterpart, which Naruto only knew that, because they were so similar to what he had received to wear. He noticed that on the one's that didn't have long sleeves, he could fully see a similar mark to his. Their markings just seemed a lot more detailed. Even the one's with the long sleeves, he could see part of the mark peeking out of the collar of their clothing on their necks.

 **Sakura's Mind**

Feeling like she was stuck in the middle of the air, in bright white light. Sakura started to be shown several women. The similar traditional outfit of the one she received on her birthday was on each of them. The markings on their back and shoulder area, had looked a lot more complete than her own mark. Making her feel almost empty with how small hers was. They appeared to her as if they were angels that mesmerized her. Going through each one, until she reached the sight of Saya, the woman Naruto and herself had seen before. Then it went back again. Through them all, and stopped on the first one. _The original priestess._

The original studied Sakura for a long moment in silence. "It's your duty now. Protect it with all your might, and never allow it into enemy hands."

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion. "What am I supposed to protect?"

Although it was like the original didn't hear her, and she closed her eyes. "No matter what, you will protect it with your life, and should the time present itself you are to pass your duty on, and give your life to protect it…" She took in a deep breath, and her eyes flashed back open. "When your training is complete, then you shall start the real journey."

Sakura didn't have time to say anymore, as a blink of her eyes later, she was back in the room with Naruto. Turning slowly to face him, she felt taken aback at the message.

Naruto seemed to be just as taken aback. "At the end the guy said I was supposed to stand by you no matter what. And when my journey ends I must pass my duties on, and then give my life if for the safety of it… Who am I supposed to pass my duties on to? More importantly what even will I pass on. None of this makes sense."

"Mine was the same way… But it does make sense Naruto," Sakura spoke up, already able to tell that Naruto did not understand.

"What makes sense? I'm confused."

"The red and blue markings," Sakura told him, her hands propped on her hips. "They occurred in the period of time the priestess and counterpart would die earlier than each one hundred years. Sometimes overlapping. My guess is that whoever those red and blue markings are, are the one's we are supposed to pass on our duties to if we die."

"But the overlapping doesn't make sense. Why would the red and blue show up if the priestess and counterpart were still alive?" Naruto asked, scratching the side of his head.

"Maybe it was just a moment where the priestess and counterpart almost died…" Sakura trailed off, shaking her head at a new thought. "But, if it is every one hundred years. Then I don't understand what happens in those first seventeen years of the new priestess and counterparts lives. Not to be all morbid, I mean those two people it gets passed onto have to die eventually too. What happens after they die?"

"I don't know. It seems like those red and blue markings after Saya and Naoto died still exist… does that mean that those two people are taking care of whatever it is you are supposed to protect right now?" Naruto noticed Sakura shrug.

"I don't know Naruto."

That had Naruto shaking his head. "Like I said before, we don't know anyone else that has to do with this. It's just you and me. If this is true, it means that not only are there two people already out there who know about all this, there are two more. For when you and I die… But what if those two that are out there for us, don't know they are supposed to take over if we die."

"I don't know Naruto," Sakura repeated herself, not really able to give him any answers. "But what I do know, is that I just met every single past self of the original priestess. Including her. And I swear I've never felt so… I don't know how to explain it."

"Amazed," Naruto offered thinking of how he met all the counterparts. "They were so cool. It was like every hero in the books I used to read. They looked so cool- hey, what is that?" Naruto asked, pointing over to the wall across from the entrance to the room they were in.

Sakura looked over to see a stone pedestal. Resting on top of it was two scrolls one white and one black. Walking over she picked up both, handing the black one to Naruto as it had the symbol for the Tailed Fox. Trying to open hers with no luck, she noticed Naruto having the same problem. "I'm guessing these are for whenever I finish my training, and you finish your training."

"It's like they don't trust or something," Naruto complained, sighing in irritation that the scrolls weren't going to open.

Laughing at Naruto's complaint, Sakura eyes twinkled with humor in his direction. "It's because we are like babies Naruto."

"We are not!" Naruto argued back almost immediately, not at all find the humor Sakura had.

"Obviously," Sakura said, dropping the humor off her face, and sighing at Naruto taking what she said seriously instead of how she meant it. "We aren't actually babies. But, in this situation, we can be compared to them. Like a newborn baby, we are kind of just starting out in all this. I mean, why give the reins to a new rider until they can learn how to control the horse?"

It was silent, as Naruto blinked slowly at Sakura. Rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "What horse?"

Slapping a hand to her face, Sakura groaned. "You idiot," she muttered under her breath. Dropping her hand from her face, she propped it on her hip. "We're clueless! Until we can complete our training that is laid out for us, we are going to remain clueless! That is my point!"

"Ohhhhh," Naruto elongated his 'oh', and nodded several times. "I get it. So what you are saying is that basically after our training is done, these scrolls are going to open. Like magic?"

Staring at Naruto for a long time in dead silence, Sakura turned away from him, and started towards the stairs. "Okay, we've been in here long enough. I need to get out before your stupidness makes me actually kill you."

"Don't call me stupid," Naruto said, as he followed Sakura up the stairs. Getting to the top, they walked back into the room where the pictures and their stuff was.

"Then don't act stupid," Sakura shot back, laughing at Naruto's expression of irritation. Starting to collect the pictures, she clipped them together, and stuck them in her bag. Along with the scroll that she got a moment ago, and the one with the priestess and counterparts names listed on it. Finishing up, she looked around the room full of writing and drawing all over the walls. Naruto alongside her, she finally sighed. "It looks like it is about time Naruto. We can't hold off our training any longer."

"I can't wait to start it," Naruto replied back, then laughed. "Of course any kind of training sounds fun to me."

Turning after a moment longer of looking around the room, they left back through the entrance they came in from. Once back out of the mountain, they were greeted with much lighter sky, and warm air. The occasional September breeze going by. After doing hand signs, they had their shadow clones disappear. They moved back up towards the top of the mountain, and paused there.

"I'm just going to grab some samples from these people that fought us," Sakura was saying only to pause once they got to the area where they had fought the arrow head banded enemy. "They are gone. All of them."

"That's strange…" Naruto trailed off, before shaking his head. "Maybe the rest of the team that was sent here, collected them."

Naruto's suggestion had Sakura sigh. _I was hoping for samples. I should have just done it right away after the fighting._ "Let's just go."

"Why you are you in mood?" Naruto asked, noticing Sakura's tone.

"I'm not in a mood," Sakura bit back, crossing her arms at Naruto shaking his head.

"Yes you are. You are irritated and grumpy. You have been since we left the room down there. Was it something I said?" Naruto asked, having been studying Sakura.

"No, but if you keep talking, I'm going to push you off the mountain," Sakura told him sharply, an amused smirk on her face now at Naruto's fear. Patting him on the shoulder, she shook her head. "Glad we're on the same page. Let's go."

It was mostly silent as they traveled back into the village of White Ash, and started towards the hot springs. Naruto relaxed after Sakura's threat to push off the mountain once they were back on flat ground. His eyes had been focused mostly up on the sky. "I wonder what time it is."

"Probably nine or ten," Sakura replied, having been wondering that herself. She left her watch back at the hot springs. "We probably missed breakfast."

"That's okay. We can eat together then," Naruto said, thinking about how much time they had left on vacation. "Well we have two full days not including this one, and a partial day before we return back to the village. We still have a lot of business to take care of."

"We need to put that on hold," Sakura said, thinking more about training they needed to do, and all they still had to discuss. "We need to go ahead and jump on training. So we should probably go ahead and talk about everything that happened on my birthday. I don't think we should wait to go back to the village first like we planned. I mean if we were going back to the village tomorrow, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. But we still have two days after this one, and then we go home. We should just get the talking out of the way."

"Fine with me," Naruto agreed, a growing smirk on his face. "The others are probably wondering where we are."

"Well, I told Sasuke before I left earlier this morning, that I was going to relax a bit," Sakura explained, the sight of the hot springs coming up. "They probably just figured that you were with me."

Landing on the rooftop of the main building in the hot springs, they jumped one last time to get down to the ground. It took them no time to get to the building they were staying in with their friends. But right away, they could tell something was off as they walked into the living room area of the house.

"No one is here?" Sakura questioned, looking around to the empty living room. She had no sense of any of their friends presences. Not in the kitchen or the dining room.

"Hello?!" Naruto called out, to get no response. His eyes went back to Sakura. "They wouldn't all be sleeping still."

"Let me try something," Sakura started, reaching up, and tucking her bangs back behind her ear, she focused on her hearing. Hearing everything at once was still startling, but she was quicker in muting unnecessary sounds. She continued to work with her hearing until she had narrowed it down to the ocean waves, and then a familiar sounding bark. "I heard Akamaru barking by the beach. They are all probably out there."

"How can you be sure that's Akamaru?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Because it is Naruto," Sakura replied, starting towards the door to leave back outside.

"No, but how can you be sure?" Naruto asked again, starting towards the door as well. "There are dogs everywhere."

"How can you be sure that I'm Sakura?" Sakura shot back, pausing by the door to look back at Naruto.

"Because you threatened to push me off the mountain for asking you a simple question," Naruto deadpanned in response.

"Touché, but my point is, that you should know your friends well. I distinguish Akamaru's bark, mostly because if I ever needed to depend on knowing it during a mission, I need to be able to," Sakura replied, looking Naruto up and down. "Clearly if you ever needed to in a life or death situation, you would die."

Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura left out the door. Scrambling to catch up to her. "Will you teach me how to do it? I mean, of course I already know how, but I just need to brush up on my skills-"

"What? Your skills of being an absolute moron?" Sakura interrupted, rolling her eyes at Naruto trying to sound like he already knew what he was doing.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes firing up. "I'm not a moron!"

Sakura laughed as they got to the beach. Already able to see their friends, who had started looking their way. Surprisingly their friends were in full ninja gear. The first time since starting vacation apart from their Team's scavenger hunt that any of them were in full gear. Her eyes swept back over to Naruto. "Yes you are-"

"Oh my god!" Sakura was interrupted by the sound of Ino's exclamation. "There they are!"

At first Sakura and Naruto froze at Ino's exclamation. Not really having any chance to say anything, as Hinata and Sasuke appeared beside them.

Hinata throwing her arms around Naruto. "Where have you been?!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura to hold her close. Not caring that the others were around. "Why did you just disappear like that?!"

This took Sakura completely off guard, as she pulled back slightly from Sasuke. Although she noticed how his arms were tight enough that he wasn't going to let go of her. "What do you mean?"

Here Naruto does the same, pulling back to look at Hinata first, and then over to Sakura. "Sakura, you said you told Sasuke."

"I did," Sakura said back to Naruto, seeing the others were close to the now. Her eyes focused back on Sasuke. "I told you I would come back and talk to you later on in the morning."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow, and frowning at her. "That was two days ago."

Once again, both Sakura and Naruto were taken off guard. They shared a look, and Naruto shook his head first. "No, it wasn't."

"Yes, yes it was two days ago. You left early in the morning on the thirteenth, and it's the fifteenth now," Hinata said to Naruto, seeing the clear confusion in his eyes. "We've been looking for you two for two days."

"At first we weren't concerned because when we woke up, Sasuke said that you went to go out and meditate," Yamato said to Sakura.

"And we assumed Naruto was with you," Tenten added.

"But then you two didn't come back in the morning like Sakura said she was planning to. It wasn't until it was almost four o'clock that day that we realized something was wrong," Shikamaru said, also noticing the confusion in Sakura and Naruto's expressions.

Sasuke put his focus solely on Sakura again. "So we started looking for you two."

"We we went everywhere. Including places that we had passed on our scavenger hunt as we didn't know where you were," Sai added, his eyes flickering to Kakashi. "He even had his dog summons. Which was when we realized that your scents were completely gone."

"Not only that, everything was gone," Neji continued on explaining. "Your chakra signatures, scents, all traces possible of you two were gone."

Hinata still had her concerned frown on her face. "It's like you two fell off the face of the planet."

Sakura and Naruto remained silent, as they stared at each other. Finally, Sakura stepped back from Sasuke. "No, you guys need to cut it out. It's not funny anymore."

"We're not joking Sakura," Sasuke replied.

"There's not way we could have been gone for two days and not know it," Sakura said, her eyes going to Naruto. "We were only gone for a few hours."

Naruto nodded, as he thought more about it. "Maybe a little longer than that. Like six or seven hours. But not two days."

The others were silent hearing that, finally Hinata spoke. "So you two are saying that only a few hours have gone by?"

"But, it's been two days," Ino pointed out to Hinata, although she already knew that.

"I know," Hinata said, remaining focused on Sakura and Naruto. "But, it's felt like a few hours to them. Something must have happened."

Naruto's eyes slid to Sakura. "Is it possible?"

"I don't know…" Sakura trailed off slowly. Staring at her hands, and feeling as if she was in a completely different body. _Two days?_ "One minute we got there, and then it felt like no time before we left."

Hinata questions Sakura next. "What were you and Naruto doing?"

After sharing yet another look with Naruto, Sakura spoke up finally. "Naruto and I had a dream last night- I mean, I guess it was the night before last. Anyway, it was like this vision we had over the scavenger hunt. Calling us back to a place near that big mountain near White Ash. We went back, and figured out there was more to watch. That led us to find a place where those before us created."

"The past priestesses and counterparts she means," Naruto explained, picking up where Sakura left off. "We went there, and we were doing a little research. At first to figure out what this meant, and why we were guided there. But that only felt like a few hours to us."

"I just don't understand," Sakura said, turning away from everyone, and looking at the beach. The wind going by, lightly pushing her hair around. "How can two days just go by without us noticing? I mean the place was practically under the mountain so we weren't exactly by windows… But I think we would have noticed if more time went by."

"Where is the place exactly?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto replied in place of Sakura, who was not really paying any attention to them.

"It kind of does Naruto," Yamato said, his arms crossed over his chest. "You two could have been under a genjutsu, and got attacked or something."

"No genjutsu," Naruto replied, still watching Sakura. "Everything that happened to us was real. We have physical proof of that."

"Shouldn't we at least go check it out?" Sasuke asked then.

"It wouldn't benefit any of you to do so," Naruto replied, before explaining further. "We believe only Sakura and I can access this place." Stepping to Sakura's side, he watched her face. "What are you thinking?"

"Two days… The last time that happened, was on the mountain when we first discovered the scroll of names," Sakura replied, loosely crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not that big of a deal because we're okay. But… It just makes me sick to my stomach to think that we've had two occurrences of losing time so close together. I just can't wrap my head around it."

Naruto offered a laugh then. "It could be worse. You could have actually pushed me off the mountain earlier, and I wouldn't be here with you to discover two days had gone by."

At Naruto's attempt at a joke, Sakura sighed, and looked down at the sand. _Two freaking days! That means we are going home tomorrow. That means… I'm starting my training._

 **An hour later**

Having gone back inside, Sakura and Naruto had taken showers, and came back to the kitchen to eat some food. It was clearer to see that they have been gone for two days, as they were both starving.

"Well you two certainly have an appetite for being gone for two days," Hinata noted, watching both Sakura and Naruto eating as much as they were.

"I didn't feel hungry at all," Sakura replied, drinking some of her water. "I mean we had some water bottles, and a few granola bars a piece. But that's it."

"What happened while you two were gone?" Sasuke asked them.

Naruto and Sakura both stopped eating at that, Sakura's eyes flickering to Naruto's, and then she moved her eyes to look at Sasuke. "We think we've got a gist of how this priestess thing works."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Sakura sighed at that loaded question. "How about we take a walk to where Naruto and I apparently have spent the last two days after we finish eating?"

"What's the point in doing that?" Naruto asked with his mouth full. "They can't even go in-"

Sakura just slapped Naruto hard on his back, causing him to start coughing. She only narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop talking with your mouth full right next to me. That's disgusting."

Naruto, still coughing, just grabbed the water Hinata handed him. Sipping at it, he tried to control his coughing. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Yes I did, you would have kept talking if I didn't," Sakura replied back before saying "And I think they should at least know where we were. Plus if we are going into real detail, we should get out of here. I don't really want everyone to know yet."

"Fine," Naruto agreed, glaring at Sakura. "Still didn't have to hit me."

Ignoring Naruto's mumble, Sakura grabbed her sandwich and took a bite out of it. Closing her eyes, and sighing in annoyance.

 **After eating**

Sakura and Naruto had led the others back to the area behind the highest mountain, which they discovered from Kakashi that it was named after the village they had been in. So it was White Ash mountain. Once near the entrance to the room under the mountain, they stopped.

To the others, the only thing they saw was a slight indention in the rock of what could be an entrance if they looked hard enough. "This is it?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course it is-" Naruto stopped himself, and laughed in realization. "Oh, I get it. You guys can't see it that well, because the symbols are cloaking it."

"Symbols?" Hinata questioned, moving closer to the rocky side of the mountain, and rested her hand on it. Just by doing that a circular ray of light moved over the rock around her hand. Showing that there was indeed a cloak made with the symbols of what appeared to be the language Sakura and Naruto could understand. "That's interesting. So you two can see past the cloak?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded, and Sakura spoke up now. "Like we said, it's probably not a good idea for you guys to go in there. Just because we won't know what will happen," she turned on her heel to face the others, more specifically Kakashi and Sasuke. "Okay, you two are the only one's who don't about this, and I think it's time I told you so you won't be confused by what I'm about to say." Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes, and started to explain about her innerself. When the basics of her inner was explained, she re-opened her eyes to look at Sasuke. "I specifically didn't tell you, because I didn't want to give you anymore reason to leave me and think I'm a psycho with issues."

Smirking at her words, Sasuke shook his head back at her. "I would think that after everything you've done, like jump off a waterfall for example, I'm clearly here to stay."

That had everyone laughing, and Sakura smiling. "Good to know. Anyways, when we were in there, it became apparent that both my inner and the Nine Tails were gone. Obviously not gone, because Naruto knew the Nine Tails was still sealed inside of him, but wasn't able to talk to him. I assumed it would immobilize and mute you guys from Naruto and I if you were to walk in there."

"What happened to you two when you were in there?" Neji asked, curious as to what it was that kept Sakura and Naruto in there for two whole days with them thinking only hours went by.

"It was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, his eyes lit up like stars. "There were symbols and drawings all over the walls. They've been there for years. Some of them thousands of years. It's awesome!"

"We figured out that typically a new priestess occurs every one hundred years," Sakura replied, an amused smile on her face at how excited Naruto was. "As well a counterpart. Naruto and I are the twentieth occurrence of the pair."

"So this has been going on for two thousand years then?" Hinata figured.

"Yes," Sakura said, her eyes focusing back on Naruto. "Will you get the pictures out of my bag?"

Naruto moved behind Sakura, and unzipped the pocket on her bag that had the pictures in them. Handing them over to her, then zipping the pocket back up.

Unclipping them, Sakura held one of the pictures up to the others. "We took pictures of everything we saw in there."

Hinata took the picture to look at it closer. "All of this looks like the writing and symbols of that language."

"It is," Sakura confirmed, reaching over she turned the picture over and gave back to Hinata. "Naruto and I translated what is in the frame of every picture we took. Which, to be honest, that's probably what took up a good amount of the time that we were gone. When we were in there, it was like we were immersed by all of the knowledge that had been put on the walls."

Naruto was nodding at Sakura's words, and continued on with what they figured out. "The most recent priestess and counterpart have been in contact with Sakura and I a few times. Well for me a few times, and Sakura only once before today. Sakura saw the counterpart in the hospital before today. And my times was seeing the past priestess once before the hospital, twice in the hospital, and then today."

"We also briefly got to meet the past eighteen other pairs as well," Sakura started before Naruto could continue. "But, we didn't get to talk to them that much. I got to talk to the original priestess, and Naruto got to talk to the original counterpart. They told us that when we are ready to actually take on the responsibility of what it means to be the priestess, and for Naruto to be the counterpart, we will be allowed all the knowledge, and also-"

"Wait," Hinata interrupted, her eyes widening as she read a few more of the pictures Sakura had passed her. "Some of these say that the priestess and counterpart sacrificed themselves." Flipping through some more of them, her frown deepened. "Actually, a lot of them say that."

It was quiet for a moment, and then Sakura finally sighed heavily. "That's because they did. They sacrificed their lives to protect whatever is they were protecting."

"What?" Sasuke asked sharply, his eyes on Sakura's.

"That's correct," Sakura confirmed once more. "We were told that it wasn't until we complete our training that I will be allowed to learn the identity of what it is that I am supposed to protect. We then learned that it is our duty to give our all to protect whatever it is."

Naruto nodded in agreement with Sakura. "Which means that if it comes down to it, Sakura is supposed to sacrifice herself to protect… whatever it is that she'll be protecting. As her counterpart, I will stand by her no matter what. So I'll sacrifice myself with her."

"You two seem to take that well," Kakashi said to break the awkward silence. "Without knowing what it is that Sakura will be protecting, the two of you don't seem at all bothered by the fact that you will eventually be putting your life on the line for whatever it is."

Once again, Sakura and Naruto shared a look with each other. "It's inevitable that Sakura will eventually protect whatever it is she's supposed to protect," Naruto spoke first, his eyes going back to the others. "She's to give her all to keep it away from enemies hands. And even if it was just normal ninja work, and I wasn't bound to stand by her side, I'd give my life to help her in anyway that I could. So we're just accepting what's to come."

"Tch," Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's words. "Don't think that's really all the noble of him. Because he doesn't believe we are ever going to have to die."

Naruto laughed, and then put a big grin on his face. "Of course we aren't going to actually die. I'm just saying we would if we had to."

"And he had told me that once we find out what I'm supposed to protect we have to-"

"Make a bad ass game plan," Naruto interrupted Sakura, his grin growing on his face. "One that our past selves could ever imagine. Then we will get so old and wrinkly we'll die laughing. All because we outlived all the other pairs behind us."

That actually made the others laugh, breaking away from the rather awkward air that had been created after learning the sacrifice the priestess and counterpart might have to make. "Not to take a morbid turn, but if you two did die, what would happen to what you are supposed to protect?" Neji asked them.

"It'll be passed on," Naruto replied, once again crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean by passed on?" Hinata asked, still observing the pictures Sakura had let her look at.

"To who?" Sasuke added in question.

That had both Sakura and Naruto shaking their heads, and Sakura answering. "We don't know."

Naruto's eyes were on Hinata. "As you can tell, on each of the bottom of the pictures, we make note of if there was ever a red and blue marking occurring in-between time periods of the priestess and counterpart. Sometimes they'd overlap."

"Yeah, I noticed," Hinata said, looking up from the pictures to meet Naruto's eyes.

"Those represent two people," Sakura started off with a sigh. "We're not quite sure how it works. But we do know that those two people are to take over the responsibility of the priestess and counterpart if they die early until the next pair is born. Once they are born, the red and blue beings do something with whatever it is that is to be protected, and prepare it for the next pair to grow of age and get the information."

"We think the pair before us died a little earlier than planned. Because there is about a twenty year gap from us to them," Naruto added on to Sakura's explanation. "Sakura and I are both seventeen, which gives a good three year gap of their being no priestess or counterpart in existence. So we assumed that whoever these beings are that take over the responsibility set this up for Sakura and I once we were ready."

"If the priestess and counterpart died, how does that work for you two then?" Kakashi asked, trying to pull all the information together. "How does it get passed on?"

"Well first, like Naruto said originally, most of the time the priestess and counterpart are usually born before the hundred years is up for the last pair. Which we figure that they themselves set everything up for the next pair to access," Sakura said, taking a breath, and crossing her arms. "But, sometimes if the priestess and counterpart die earlier there is going to be a gap.

"And in the gap the red and blue people are supposed to secure whatever it is. That being said we can't be sure those two remain responsible. They could just seal it up somewhere in wake for the next priestess to find," Naruto added, scratching at the side of his head. "It's all confusing. To sum it all up, if the priestess and counterpart live a full life, they will be the one's to set everything for the next pair. But, if they die early, the red and blue beings will take over responsibility, and then they will set it up for the next pair."

"And it's goes by centuries, not generations," Sakura switched to the next part of information. "It depends on whenever the priestess and counterpart decide to have children. Those children will be born without the priestess and counterpart gene. Yes, they will be more unique than normal, but not on the level of priestess and counterpart. Then the gene will travel through those children, to their children, and depending on how long it would take for a hundred years to go by it could go further. Only one person in the line will get the gene every one hundred years. How it happens? I have no earthly idea."

Naruto nodded, a serious look on his face. "And we can tell that it's not a hundred percent exact one hundred years. Most of the time it's a little less, but it's estimated to a hundred. It appears that the next priestess and counterpart are generally supposed to be born earlier than a hundred years, so towards the end of the hundred they should be turning around seventeen years old," he says. "So the priestess and counterpart who will take the spot after Sakura and I could actually be born earlier than a hundred years, and take over once it gets to a hundred years… I think I just confused myself."

Shaking her head at Naruto's words, Sakura smirked. "You are doing a good job Naruto."

"So as for your training," Hinata started, handing the pictures back to Sakura. "How will you two know what to do?"

That had both Sakura and Naruto in silence again. Sakura started to think to herself, after clipping the pictures and handing them to Naruto to put back in her bag. _I wonder…_

 _Saku Inner: You've got your training scrolls ready Sakura. Remember your box? How you completely ignored the fact that there were scrolls in there?_

That had brought a smirk to Sakura's face at how smug her inner sounded. "I'm not quite sure about Naruto's training, but I know exactly where my training scrolls are. I got them in my box after I woke up from coma. My guess is that there was just a strong genjutsu on the box to hide them until I woke up. They were probably always there."

"Oh, would these be mine then?" Naruto asked, slipping his bag off his shoulders. He pulled out three scrolls. All black with a gold marking that read the symbol for Tailed Fox on it.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of them. Recognizing them to be like hers, that were white with the gold symbol for Master of the Tailed Fox like both of their necklaces. _He's had those this whole time. Are you kidding me?_ With that thought in mind, Sakura retracted her hand, and slapped Naruto hard on the shoulder.

Naruto yelled out in pain, and jumped back from Sakura. "Ow! Why?!"

"You doofus!" Sakura yelled angrily at him. "Why didn't you tell me you had those sooner?!"

As Sakura moved closer to him to attempt to hit him again, Naruto dodged her just barely. "We said we weren't talking about what happened the day of your birthday until we got back to the village!"

"These scrolls are a pretty big damn deal to break what we said Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed at him. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "You know what? I'm not going to be mad at you for this."

"Too late for that," Naruto grumbled, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

Sakura growled back at Naruto's words. "I want you to seal those into a scroll. Do it with the strongest seal you can do. I don't want to chance anyone else getting a hand on those."

"What do you think we are going to do?" Hinata asked, an amused smirk on her face. "Steal them?"

"Not you," Sakura said, watching Naruto grab a blank scroll to seal the other scrolls in. "Another thing we didn't mention is after discovering this place existed, Naruto and I were attacked at the top of the mountain. By the same arrow banded people as the one's who attacked me on my birthday, and killed my parents."

"So now we have to look forward to knowing that they are definitely still alive and after you," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "That's twice they've appeared since being on vacation. The first being on the scavenger hunt."

"And all the other people and organizations we found out about over this vacation," Neji added, shaking his head. "You've got a lot of enemies it seems."

"Speaking of, we only have the rest of today and maybe tonight if we stay up long enough to find out more of those," Hinata added, knowing that Sakura and Naruto couldn't help being gone for two days, and losing time to go continue the business side to this vacation.

"No, that's not priority anymore. Yes, it'd be nice knowing who could be threatening to me in the future. But, I have to start my priestess training, and Naruto needs to start his training too. That's the only way we can find out what it is that I'm supposed to be protecting," Sakura said, her eyes on Naruto. He had just finished rolling up the scroll he sealed the other three scrolls in. Reaching over, she snatched it up, and she took off her bag to put it in there.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up and looking to Sakura. "Why did you take that?"

"Because knowing you," Sakura started, putting the scroll in her bag, and slipping it back on her back. "You are going to lose it."

"I didn't lose the other three scrolls," Naruto pointed out, borderline sounding slightly childish.

Sakura smiled back at Naruto. "I know, and I'm so proud of you for managing not to be a big enough moron to lose them. But, now that you know they are important, I feel like for some reason that you are going to be more likely to lose them." Standing up herself, she proceeded to lightly pat his cheek. "Don't you worry, I'll keep them all safe and sound, and all you have to worry about is putting one foot in front of the other."

Taking a moment, Naruto stared back at Sakura, who had turned to walk away. Realizing that she had insulted him underneath her kind tone. "Hey! Did you just call me stupid?!"

 **Late that night**

Sakura was standing by her balcony, and looking out at the night sky. Sasuke was sitting on her bed, watching her as she looked out. Feeling much better with her being here after being gone for two days. "Are you ready to start your training when we get back to the village?"

"Not really," Sakura replied slowly, as she wasn't really paying to much attention to his question. Finally as an idea hit her, she started to slip off her shoes, and slid open the balcony doors.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, moving to stand up from the bed, to see her stepping outside.

"I'm going out," was all Sakura said, as she crossed the balcony, jumped onto the railing, and then off to the ground below.

That had Sasuke speeding up to move out onto the balcony. His eyes watching Sakura as she sped off in the direction of the beach. Already having his shoes off, he was able to go ahead and cross the balcony, and jump off. Catching up to her half a minute later. He found her stopped at the small little cove over where the beach stopped and it met the mountains where the bathes for the hot springs were. "What are- Sakura!"

Sakura had stripped off her t-shirt in a blink of an eye, and she was already starting on the button on her shorts.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, even though it was darker out, the moonlight and stars gave off enough light to see her well enough.

"I'm going for a swim," Sakura replied ,dropping her shorts down where her shirt was.

"Why didn't you change into your bathing suit first?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening at her moving to take off her bra. "Sakura, there are other people around-"

"No there isn't. No one is around this cove aside from us," Sakura interrupted him, unclipping the hook of her bra, and slipping it off. Looking back at Sasuke with a small smile on her face. "I'm being spontaneous." She focused back forward, as she then slipped off her underwear.

That had Sasuke's eyebrows raising, as he watched her do that. He continued to watch her, as she ran into the ocean, laughing away, with no care in the world. Despite his conscious saying he'd never do something like that, he found himself grabbing the edge of his t-shirt to pull it off. Once he had stripped down to nothing, he moved towards the water, and dove in after Sakura.

Sakura, barely able to hear over the sound of the ocean's waves, thought she heard sound from behind herself, and she turned around. Seeing Sasuke gone from the beach, she didn't even have time to raise an eyebrow, as she first felt hands on her waist, and then Sasuke surfaced in front of her. Shaking out his hair once he was standing all the way up. Which had Sakura laughing as he got water droplets all over her.

"After how much you do, it shouldn't be surprising when you have the want to be spontaneous," Sasuke said, his hands remaining on her waist, as he looked down into her eyes. He stood half a foot taller than her. "But yet, I still find myself surprised at the stuff you do."

Sakura smiled, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck. "And you still love me even with all the crazy stuff I do sometimes?"

A smirk grew on Sasuke's face. "Somehow I do."

"Good," Sakura said, leaning forward to kiss him. But just as their lips were about to meet, she jumped up, and then on top of him. Leading to them both plunging underneath the water. She smiles when she felt his hands go back to her waist, and pull them both back up to the surface. Laughing as they surfaced.

Sasuke surprisingly laughing as well, shaking his head at her, as they laughed. When he finally pulled her close, that had stopped both of their laughter. Reaching up, he swept her hair out of her face. A smirk on his face, and a smile on hers. Those emerald eyes drew him closer, and he kissed her strong in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter had a lot happening. Mostly, giving you all a sense of some of the history of what's behind the priestess and counterpart. My favorite scene was probably the scene of Naruto and Sakura interacting before going to meet their friends on the beach. As well as this cute little last scene I wrote with some Sasu/Saku fluff. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	10. Home Sweet Home

_Review:_

 _Sasuke surprisingly laughing as well, shaking his head at her, as they laughed. When he finally pulled her close, that had stopped both of their laughter. Reaching up, he swept her hair out of her face. A smirk on his face, and a smile on hers. Those emerald eyes drew him closer, and he kissed her strong in a passionate kiss._

* * *

 **The next morning, the 16** **th** **of September**

The first thing Sakura noticed was how light everything seemed through her closed eyelids. Cracking one open, she found light pouring in from the windows and the balcony doors. _What in the hell?_ Scrambling away from where she had been snuggled up beside Sasuke, she sat up, and slapped a hand to her face. Rubbing to test if she was really awake or not.

"Why are you being so jumpy this morning?" Was what came from where Sasuke had remained laying down. Having been woken up by her moving so quickly away from him. "I get that you've already woke up earlier this morning, but-

"No, I slept all night," Sakura replied, her eyes moved away from the windows to Sasuke. "Mind you, I didn't have a dream at all, but I haven't slept all the way through the night since before my birthday. This is the first time I'm waking up…"

"It's probably from you and Naruto not getting any sleep the past night, and with how early you woke up the night before that I would count that as another night of not sleeping," Sasuke said, sighing as he moved to sit up as well.

Looking back to the windows, Sakura took in a breath, and released it rather happily. "I actually feel refreshed for once. I forgot how nice it was to wake up when the sun is already up verses waking up when it's still dark outside."

Watching Sakura's smile widen on her face, Sasuke moved to start pushing the covers back. "We should probably get our stuff together. We have to leave after breakfast-"

Interrupting Sasuke by turning quickly to him, Sakura pushed lightly against him, so they were both laying back on the bed. Her upper half on top of him. "No, we can't!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, amused at her laying on top of him like she was.

"Because then we have to leave, and I don't want to do that," Sakura replied, sighing dramatically. "I want to stay here forever."

Sasuke growing even more amused by her words. "We have to leave eventually."

"But eventually is not for another couple hours," Sakura pointed out, finally lifting her head up to look at him. "So let's just stay in bed for a little while longer."

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, before moving and flipping them over so he was on top of her. "But if we are going to stay in bed, we might as well make use of our time."

Sakura smiled, and reached her hand up to his face. "I knew you'd catch on," she said, laughing as she pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

 **Later that afternoon**

 _Well this little report to Tsunade about our vacation went well. Everything went pretty smooth, and we didn't even have to tell her about all the business we did on the mission._ Sakura had gone on to her own thoughts after the main report to Tsunade was finished up. They had got back to the village almost half an hour ago, and she was ready to go ahead and get out of the office to go home. _Technically we're finished, so we should be able to leave now-_

"Now, as for you Sakura," Tsunade's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. The Hokage had her eyes on the pink haired woman, and swept to Naruto next. "And you Naruto."

It got quiet in the room as Sakura and Naruto shared a look with each other, before looking back to Tsunade. "We didn't do anything," Naruto started almost immediately.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto's words. "Technically no. But it's about what happened before you left. Avoiding talking to me and the elders. Ring a bell you two?"

Again with the silence, this time Sakura spoke up. "I don't know about Naruto," she said, waiving her hand like this wasn't a big deal. "But what makes you think I was avoiding you?"

"I don't know Sakura," Tsunade started, sarcasm clear in her tone. "The time we were both working in the hospital, and you bolted from the room anytime I was there. The time where we both arrived at my office at the same time, and you ran to the stairs to be on a different floor than me. Or the time you literally jumped out of my office window when I finally cornered you here."

"Oh…" Sakura trailed off slowly, then she waived her hands back at Tsunade. "I don't think any of that stuff really happened the way you say it did."

Sakura's words had a vein throbbing in Tsunade's forehead, as her irritation grew. "Sakura, you cannot hold this off any longer. You know that the longer you and Naruto avoid this, the more suspicion that could arise from not only the elders and our council, but the suspicion of others outside of our system-"

"Grandma Tsunade," Naruto interrupted, surprisingly calm and relaxed when he did it. "I know that it is not fair for Sakura to not give you, the elders, and the council an idea of what's happened to her. Nor is it fair of me to do the same." He paused to take a breath, then he crossed his arms. "However, what's even more unfair is not allowing Sakura and I to speak to one another first before we have to talk to you."

Taken aback by Naruto's rather serious words, Sakura stared at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. A hand propped on her hip.

"We talked a little about this subject on vacation, and we have decided that after Sakura and I talk then we will happily come and talk to you and the elders and the council. But, until we do that, we'd like to have some space," Naruto said, uncrossing his arms, and standing rather confidently. "I mean you could keep trying to make us talk, but you know-as well I as I-that Sakura's not going to talk if she doesn't want to. And just to clarify, I'm not saying anything unless Sakura wants me to."

It was quiet in the room, before Sakura reached over and slapped a hand on Naruto's back. "The doofus is right," she agreed, finding amusement in Naruto's pain from her slapping his back. "No offense or anything Tsunade, but you were basically smothering us before we left. We only need like a day or so to get this all straightened out."

"That's fine you two," Tsunade said, nodding in agreement with the request. "I'm just concerned for the safety of you Sakura, and now you Naruto. I don't want to be uninformed just incase something like what happened on Sakura's birthday happens again.

"That's understandable. You have a village to run here, and I can't always be the center of attention," Sakura said, before growing a smirk on her face, as she chuckled. "Although everything is much better that way."

Sakura's joke had the others laughing, and Tsunade rolling her eyes. "Get out of my office."

 **At the bottom of the Hokage Tower**

Everyone had gone home apart from Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto having waited as Sakura had asked him to remain back for a moment.

"Thank you for saying something," Sakura told him, sighing at how obviously cheesy it was for her to thank him for something so simple, but she thought it was right to do it.

Naruto grinned his goofy grin, and moved both arms up behind his head. "No problem."

"He probably helped avoid a conflict between you and Tsunade that was brewing up," Sasuke said, smirking at the thought of Sakura and Tsunade getting into another argument.

Sakura shrugged at Sasuke's words, and she laughed. "What can I say? I will take any situation and use it to get on Tsunade's nerves. Conflict is fun," she said, laughing more at Sasuke rolling his eyes. Her own eyes went to Naruto. "Meet me later around nine thirty?"

Naruto nodded back at her. "Alright, uh… Hokage monument, okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, moving her hand in a motion for him to shuffle along. "Now go find Hinata and asking her to dinner. That would make her day."

Naruto's cheeks flared up red at the thought of Hinata, having been thinking about doing just that. "I'll see you guys later." Was all he said before turning and jumping up on top of the nearest building. Starting in the direction of Hinata's apartment.

The walk back to Sasuke's house wasn't that long, and as soon as Sakura and Sasuke walked in, they came face to face with their housemates.

"Finally, you're back!" Karin exclaimed almost as soon as they walked through the door. "I've been dying with having to deal with Suigetsu."

"Well, you aren't exactly the most pleasant person to be forced to spend time around either," Suigetsu bit back to Karin, his eyes glaring at her.

"Glad to see you all too," Sakura interrupted before the two could start bickering, her eyes moving to Jugo. "How did it go here?"

"Pretty smooth," Jugo replied, appearing to be the only one who was calm.

"We had anbu watching us the whole time," Karin said, annoyance appearing in her expression. "Which isn't anything unusual."

"But good news is that we behaved most of the time, princess," Suigetsu added teasingly to Sakura, a sharky grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes at Suigetsu calling her that, Sakura laughed anyways. "Well at least you guys didn't get arrested. That's what I had been expecting."

"Same here," Sasuke agreed, smirking how it wasn't that unbelievable that they would end up getting arrested.

"Well, we can catch up over dinner. I'm going to have to go put my stuff up," Sakura said, moving to the stairs without saying anything more. Once upstairs, she first took out the scroll of both the priestesses and the counterparts names, and then the one she received in the room under White Ash mountain. Along with the scroll that held all of Naruto's training scrolls alongside her box. Sealing the drawer back up, she started to unpack the rest of her stuff.

It wasn't until after she tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper, that she hopped in the shower, and reveled in having her favorite shampoo and conditioner to use again. Getting a nice shave and using her favorite body wash was almost too good to be true. Once done she dressed in simple shorts and a tank top, and went to her vanity in her room to comb her hair. The sound of her door opening was heard, and from the reflection in the mirror, she could see it was Sasuke.

He had also appeared to have showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck a few times, before moving to murmur in her ear. "We should break in being back home."

That had Sakura smiling, as she set down her comb. Turning around in Sasuke's arms, she slid her arms around Sasuke's neck. "That sounds good to me-"

The sound of Karin and Suigetsu starting to scream at each other from downstairs kept Sakura from continuing.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance at the screaming, and frowned deeply. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Home sweet home," Sakura laughed, kissing Sasuke once, then letting her arms fall from around his neck. "I guess I'll go start on dinner."

 **After dinner**

"So you are saying that your vacation was nice and all," Karin started, after they finished loading the dishes away in the dishwasher. Her focus on Sakura, as it was only the two of them in the kitchen. "But you didn't really get to do that much relaxing?"

Noticing the raised eyebrow Karin had, Sakura sighed heavily, and nodded. "Yeah, I mean the first part of the vacation wasn't too bad. I got more relaxing done then around the work I was doing. But towards the second half of the first week, it was pretty much work up until the end." Rinsing her hands off, she dried them with the towel Karin handed her. "I mean, of course it was all my fault that I ended up working more than relaxing. I just can't help myself."

"Well," Karin laughed, crossing over to the other side of the kitchen to open the wine cabinet. Pulling down a bottle of merlot. "You should take a breather, and enjoy some of the wine that's been here since before you left. I have to say, I've been drinking some of it here and there, as it's practically a requirement in order to live in the same house with Suigetsu and not kill him."

That had Sakura laughing, as she shook her head when Karin offered to grab her a wine glass. "Even though I agree that wine is definitely helpful to be able to live in the house without killing anyone here; I think I'll pass. I am going to meet Naruto now actually."

"Really?" Karin asked, her eyes flickering to the clock on the wall, and then back to Sakura. "It's almost nine thirty."

"I know, this is just when we decided to meet," Sakura explained, smiling as she walked out of the kitchen. Just in time to hear Suigetsu replying back to something Sasuke said.

"So let me get this straight," Suigetsu was saying, looking at Sasuke with disbelief. "You went on vacation, which-by the way-is completely unfair considering you are on restriction like the rest of us. Anyway, you went on vacation, and only spent a little bit of time relaxing out of the almost two weeks that you were gone? Do you not understand what a vacation is-"

"Sui stop," Sakura interrupted Suigetsu, her hands propped on her hips, as she held a smirk on her face. "I was the one who was working. Sasuke was just helping me out-"

"So you are a crazy workaholic. I knew that from the first day we arrived here," Suigetsu interrupted Sakura, chuckling at her raised eyebrow. "Someone needs to teach you what a vacation really is. I'd be happy to-"

"If anyone's going on vacation with MY girlfriend," Sasuke said, a borderline irritated smirk on his face as he interrupted Suigetsu. "It's going to be me, and you are going to be miles away."

"Well clearly that's a horrible idea," Suigetsu replied, showing an amused expression on his face at the fact that he was clearly irritating Sasuke. "After what you've told us about this vacation you were just on, you two are clearly not the sit back and relax type at all. Putting you two together just wouldn't really work."

That had Sakura smiling as she shared a look with Sasuke, then looked back at Suigetsu. "We relaxed together just fine, even through all the work. A lot of much needed alone time-"

"Ew, gross!" Suigetsu shouted in interruption as he started pointing at Sakura. "Don't even go there! I just ate, are you trying to get me to throw up?!"

That had them all laughing. Sakura shook her head finally, and grabbed her light jacket from the back of one of the arm chairs, and walked to Sasuke. "I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke replied, lowering his head slightly in order to kiss Sakura, one hand lightly on her waist.

"Ew, now I really want to throw up," Suigetsu complained at their kissing.

"Well then don't look," Sakura shot back, kissing Sasuke once more, before walking to the door and leaving. Smiling at the sound of Suigetsu's griping until she couldn't hear it anymore. It took her no time at all to cross the village, and make it to the top of the Hokage monuments. Looking around the open area, Naruto was nowhere in sight. _As I expected._ She moved to sit closer towards the edge to look out over the village. Sitting cross legged, she stretched her arms up above her head.

 _Saku Inner: Since you have free time-_

 _Sakura: My god, every time I am alone you immediately think of training._

 _Saku Inner: Well since you already know what I am about to suggest, how about you go ahead and give it a try? This is the first really big environment you've been in since you last did it on the mission. There are ten times as many obstacles to overcome with how much noise is made in this village._

Holding back from responding to her inner, Sakura sighed heavily. Dropping her arms down, she closed her eyes, and shrugged. _Why not?_ Taking in a deep breath, she readied herself for what she was about to do. _Here goes nothing._ Like a switch being flipped, suddenly every sound in and around the village was hitting her ears. The temptation to cover her ears and stop was strong. But, instead she took a breath and started to push sounds away. It took longer than her past times doing it, just because the amount of sounds-big and small-was much larger than what she had experienced before.

It wasn't until she had muted nearly all sounds, that she finally smiled. Focusing in on one sound, and that was the sound of her extremely loud counterpart. She could hear him as his footsteps tapped along what sounded like rooftops, and he was speaking in a panicked tone.

" _Oh god! Oh god! I'm late! I fell asleep after eating with Hinata! Oh god! Sakura is going to kill me!"_

Hearing the panic and fear in Naruto's voice, had Sakura chuckling. _Oh yes I am Naruto._ She thought to herself, hearing his footsteps stop, she knew it was because he was jumping his way up to the top of the Hokage monuments. Then she heard him speak again.

" _There she is… Okay, well maybe she won't notice. It looks like she's meditating, so maybe she won't know that I am-"_

"You are late," Sakura spoke up, as she switched herself back to regular hearing. Having known Naruto was finally close enough to her. Her eyes opened, and slid over to Naruto. Unable to help the smirk on her face, at the wide eyed look of fear Naruto held on his face.

Right away, Naruto's hand moved up to the back of his head. His nervous laughter started up. "Well you see-"

"Don't give me an excuse," Sakura interrupted him, rolling her eyes at how it would most likely be an excuse that their sensei would have come up with. "You fell asleep, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

Her words seemed to take Naruto off guard, and had him raising an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Sakura smirked once again. "I'm not going to tell you."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed at her answer. "That is not fair! You can't just not tell me-"

"Stop babbling, and come sit down. We have more important things to talk about," Sakura once again interrupted Naruto, and looked back forward to look over the village. She heard Naruto shuffle over, and plop down beside her. Not saying anything at first, her eyes remained on the night sky. Taking in the peaceful air she felt relaxed just by looking at the stars.

"Sakura?"

"If this is about to be you trying to make an excuse for being late, I'm going to hit you," Sakura replied back, her eyes still focusing on the sky.

Naruto's nervous laughter started up, as he shuffled to move slightly away from Sakura. "No, not about that. Are we going to talk about this stuff? I don't know what you want from me. Do you want me to start talking first? Or do you want to? I just think you should decide."

 _Saku Inner: I wasn't expecting Naruto to be the one initiating this conversation. I thought you would be leading him through it to be honest._

 _Trust me Inner, I was thinking that as well. He's been full of surprises lately._ Sakura thought, her eyes flickering over to Naruto finally. "We are going to talk. Starting with before I passed out in the training grounds the day before my birthday, all the way until before we left the hospital on my actual birthday. Don't leave anything out. Any small detail you can remembered needs to be mentioned, got it?"

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Got it."

 **Almost an hour later**

"I didn't have a vision thing when I was waking up," Naruto said to answer Sakura's last question. "The last thing I remember was being with my parents. I was in a lot of pain from getting my mark. Then my parents disappeared, and I was left in this growing bright light. Then I woke up."

That had Sakura frowning. "Then why did I have one?"

It was quiet between them, as they both tried to think of the answer to her question. Naruto finally spoke up to try to understand better. "Okay, so it was you when you were younger. You were running through this maze of bushes. You heard this voice calling to you, and you said it sounded familiar. You started towards the direction of the voice, and just as you were about to turn the corner to get to this person that was calling for you, everything turned white again."

Hearing Naruto shorten it up like that had Sakura take in a breath, at how mechanical it sounded in her ears. _It didn't feel like that to me. It felt so much more real and warming._ "It was more than that."

"That's everything you said that happened while you were having the vision thing," Naruto said, slightly confused as to what Sakura had said. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No it's not that," Sakura replied, her eyes left the village to look to Naruto. "Something about this vision was different than past visions I've had. I was maybe five years old in it. This voice that called to me filled me up with… this is hard to explain. I guess, in a way, I was so happy once I heard this person's voice. I don't know why, but along with this inner happiness, the thought of the voice made me smile and laugh. The voice sounded warm to my ears. It didn't feel like a stranger's voice. It felt real. It really felt like a memory would."

"So the voice is someone you know?" Naruto asked after studying her, shaking his head as it seemed pretty simple. "Well then you should be able to tell who it is then, right?"

Sakura was quiet at his words, and smiled softly. Her eyes downcast to her lap. "That's the thing. I have no clue who this person is- or was. While I recognize the voice to be familiar to me, I can't place a face to this person… Maybe it's nothing, maybe it didn't really happen. Maybe it was just meant to be shown to give me something to make me feel normal in my own skin. The transition to the priestess is definitely a whirlwind. Maybe it was just for comfort for me to see something like that. A child that's full of laughter and happiness, and maybe adding my face onto that child could just be my subconscious doing that."

"That's a lot of 'maybe's' Sakura," Naruto pointed out, watching as that had Sakura's eyebrows furrowing together, as she appeared to be deep in thought. "Does that really make sense though? That you would be shown some random girl running through a maze? Just to make you feel better? Because if that is the case, then who were the people that we were talking to in our minds? Were they really our parents? Or just a figment of our imaginations?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied softly, closing her eyes, and sighing. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

Even with it being dark now, Naruto's eyes had adjusted to the light that the moon was giving off. He could tell that Sakura held a look of uncertainty on her face. Behind that he could see the anxiety she was gaining just thinking about all of this stuff. Without really thinking about it, he reached over, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I think this is enough for today. We talked about everything that has happened, and we are going to be starting training tomorrow. Everything will be new for us, but we'll be just fine. We always are."

Hearing Naruto say that had Sakura smiling at the sound of his usual optimism. "Yeah. We'll be fine."

With that said, the two moved to stand up. Naruto's eyes went to Sakura one last time. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Sakura nodded, then moved to jump off the monuments. Hearing the sound of Naruto taking off in another direction. Her feet took her back home, while her mind filtered through everything she and Naruto talked about. Walking inside to a dark living room had her realizing it must be around eleven now. She tried to be quiet as she locked the door behind her, and walked on light feet to the stairs. She got upstairs just as Sasuke was walking out of his bedroom.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, his eyes meeting hers, as watching her as she had continued to move towards her bedroom door.

"Hey," Sakura sighed, moving to open her bedroom door. "So I was thinking about the restriction you and the others are on, and I was going to start working on trying to get you all off of it."

"Hn," was what Sasuke replied back with. He had followed her into her bedroom, and shut the door behind himself.

Sakura moved to take off her red crystal necklace, and the necklace with her parents rings on it. Slipping them into her drawer in her bedside table. "It might take me a day or two to get the process started," she continued on, slipping off her shoes, and tossing them into her closet. "But, there's no telling how long the process will end up being. I'm hoping that it won't be too-"

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice interrupted hers. He appeared right behind her, and had moved to turn her around to face him. When their eyes met, he held a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked, an questioning eyebrow raised at him.

"Stop talking," Sasuke replied back, leaning forward to kiss her once.

When their kiss broke, a smile grew on Sakura's face. "Right," she said, her hands moving down to her shirt, and she pulled it up and off. Just barely tossing it too the floor before she felt Sasuke's hands on her waist, and pushing her back on the bed. Him having already had his shirt off, and she smiled at that. _Home sweet home after all._ "Breaking in being back and all."

"Exactly," Sasuke said back to her, closing the distance between them to kiss her.

 **The next morning, after breakfast**

"My god Sui! I already told you three times this morning! I promise that I am going to talk to the Hokage about getting you off restriction! Stop bugging me!"

"I know that you say that," Suigetsu started, his arms crossing over his chest. "But, you also were saying something along the lines of doing that, then proceeded to go on a two week vacation. I'm just making sure that this is going to actually happen this time."

"It is!" Sakura shot back with annoyance. "But if you keep annoying me like this, I will make sure everyone get's off restriction except for you."

"You wouldn't," Suigetsu said, his eyes slightly wide.

"You don't believe me? Try me Sui. I dare you," Sakura told him, an irritated expression on her face, as she narrowed her eyes.

The sound of a knock on the door had stopped Suigetsu from replying back. Sasuke had moved rather quickly to get up, and go answer it. _Thank god for whoever this is. I can't put up with their arguing anymore. This has been going on almost the whole time we've been eating breakfast._ He thought as opened the door. Finding Kakashi on the other side.

"I need to speak to Sakura," Kakashi spoke before Sasuke could. Already able to see Sakura was in the living room from looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura skipped over to the door, and smiled at the sight of Kakashi. "Wow, this is certainly a surprise," she said, stopping by Sasuke, and laughing. "Seeing you before the time we are supposed to meet to go train that is."

The line on Kakashi's mask showed he was smirking at Sakura's words. "Go get your things for training, you don't need to get your's and Naruto's training scrolls. I need you to come with me," he replied back to her, watching Sakura nod, and turn to go do that without question. His eyes went to Sasuke. "Training is still going on as usual, just go to Captain Yamato." Then his eyes went beyond Sasuke to the remaining members of the old Team Hebi. "You three actually will be allowed to train today as well. You will be escorted by anbu in an hour so to a training grounds to train."

"Sweet," Suigetsu said, as he stretched. "Finally getting the hell out of this house."

Kakashi's eye went back to Sasuke. "I'll be there a little late. You and Sai can try not to kill each other. Practicing teamwork."

"After the torture session over the vacation," Sasuke started, shaking his head. "I think we'll manage tolerating each other if it means we can avoid something like that again." His eyes slid to his side where Sakura had reappeared. Her bag for training with her. "I'll see you later then?"

"Have fun training," Sakura replied with a nod, smiling as she kissed Sasuke, before leaving outside with Kakashi.

 **An hour and a half later**

Sighing heavily, Sakura crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. After leaving the house with Kakashi, they went to get Naruto, and then they went to Tsunade's office. Which it was there that she and Naruto finally had to sit down with Tsunade, the elders, and most of the council. They only gave a somewhat run down of what happened to them. Leaving out a few details here and there. After that, along with all the questions they received, they finally went back to Tsunade's actual office nearly an hour and a half later.

"I know this is new to the two of you," Tsunade started up after settling in her chair behind her desk. "But, with that in mind, you two are needing to start training, and I am appointing Kakashi to assist in your training."

"As you know, Sakura had already asked me to help," Kakashi said to Tsunade, before looking to Sakura. "This way it's more official. I'll be able to take more time to use on training you and Naruto. We don't really know what to expect, but I will be to help as much as I can."

It was quiet as Sakura didn't respond or even acknowledge either of Tsunade's or Kakashi's words, Naruto looked over to her, and leaned slightly towards her to whisper to her. "Sakura, did you hear what-"

"Yes I heard!" Sakura snapped back at Naruto, her eyes opening, and glaring at him. "I'm just recovering from the annoyingly and ridiculously long meeting we just had to sit through."

That had Tsunade laughing, and shaking her head. "I knew you weren't going to be able to let that go. You know the elders and the council had their questions-"

"Yes, well it was more like an interrogation, than just simple questions," Sakura interrupted, rolling her eyes at the thought of the council and elders. "For goodness sake, I get that all they see me as now is an asset to the village, but that was ridiculous-"

"Don't make it sound that way Sakura," Tsunade interrupted her, no longer smirking, and holding a serious look in her eye.

"They were just curious about what you can do," Kakashi offered her. "That's all."

"The only thing they were curious about is what they can have to use if they ever needed something that will help the village," Sakura shot back bitterly.

Kakashi sighed at Sakura's words, and looked more towards Naruto. "Naruto, you understand that they are only trying to figure out what exactly is the priestess and counterpart, right?"

Naruto's eyes remained on Sakura for a moment, and then he shook his head and crossed his arms. "We're not some weapon at the Leaf's disposal you know? We're human beings!"

Naruto's response had both Kakashi and Tsunade sighing. Tsunade with more annoyance. "Of course he agrees with Sakura," she mumbled, her eyes moving from Naruto to Sakura. "Let's get one thing straight here. You are not going to be treated any differently just because you are the priestess and the counterpart. I will be making sure of that, because to me, you two are still some of the most annoying ninja in this village."

That finally made Sakura smile. "Aw, you always such nice things to me to make me feel better," she said, laughing at Tsunade's eye roll. Settling her laughter, she let her arms fall to her sides. "Okay, so when does our official training start?"

Kakashi, glad that they have moved forward out of the awkward air that had been set by Sakura's annoyance with the meeting they had had, spoke up. "Tomorrow. Today you two will be joining the others in training, as this day is meant to be the transition day back into training. After being on vacation for the past two weeks, we all need to get used to being back into the swing of things."

"Oh, well I guess we have nothing to worry about," Sakura said, her eyes going to Naruto before back to Kakashi. "Team 7 that is. After the hell we were put through on that stupid scavenger hunt, I'd say we are all ready to go."

"Scavenger hunt?" Tsunade asked, an eyebrow raised in Kakashi's direction. "What's that about?"

Here Kakashi sighed, and started to explain. "Towards the beginning of our second week on vacation-"

"Kakashi and Yamato forced us to go on this scavenger hunt," Sakura interrupted, her arms crossed. "Apparently you must have scared them enough to where they had to force us to bond for four days straight."

Kakashi sweat dropped at Sakura's explanation. "More like the four of you were at each others throats so much that we made you leave for four days to get you out of our hair."

That had Tsunade laughing. However both Sakura and Naruto seemed to not think it was funny in the slightest. "Hey!"

 **Later that evening**

Turning to walk down the road that Sasuke's house was on, Sakura's thoughts went to training. _That didn't go well at all. Kakashi, Naruto, and I arrived to the training grounds to find the other teams were there as well. Because it was all four of the teams, training was extended three extra hours. Of course that didn't really affect me, as I was leaving around the time training was supposed to end anyways._

She had to go speak to Tsunade about the former Team Hebi's restriction. It wasn't like she was getting a break from training. She was just entering a new type of hell by going back in Tsunade's office to meet with her, the elders, and this time, the full council. It was almost nine thirty now, so after a three and a half hour long meeting, she was finally getting to go home. _I'm starving. I'm tired. I feel gross from having trained earlier, and not having been able to take a shower right afterwards._

 _Saku Inner: Home sweet home, right Sakura?_

 _Sakura: Shut it!_

Getting to the house, Sakura took a breath as she went up onto the front porch, before entering. Right away, she was met with stares from the members of Team Hebi. Sasuke being the only one who seemed a lot more casual with his eyes on her.

"Well?" Karin asked after silence.

"Well what?" Sakura asked, closing the door behind herself.

"You know 'what'," Suigetsu shot back. "Are we getting off restriction or not?"

Sighing at Suigetsu's question, Sakura shook her head. "Can you guys give me at least five seconds to sit down and relax?"

"No," Suigetsu replied almost immediately.

"Of course you can't," Sakura rolled her eyes at how serious Suigetsu was about that. Watching him for another moment, she finally smiled. "It took a few hours. But, I managed to talk them into agreeing that your restriction should be lifted, and we can start the process in doing that."

"Yes finally!" Suigetsu exclaimed, a sharky grin on his face. The best news he's heard all day.

"Oh, how I can't wait to get away from him," Karin mumbled in annoyance with Suigetsu's loudness.

That had Sakura laughing, and shaking her head as she could clearly hear what Karin said. "Starting tomorrow morning, you all will be able to start in the process of getting off of restriction. Now I need to go take a shower." Her eyes flickered to Sasuke then, a smile on her face, as she motioned towards the stairs with her head, then looked back to Sasuke. Seeing him starting to stand up, she smiled, and moved to the stairs. She just barely got to the top when she heard Sasuke's footsteps on the stairs behind her, making her smile widen.

 **Early the next morning, the 18** **th**

Moving to rest her head against Sasuke's chest, Sakura smiled happily at the peaceful air in the room. They had been awake for nearly an hour, and hadn't left bed yet. Something she was enjoying tremendously. _I know that today is going to be full of training, and this peacefulness now is almost too good to be true. But, I feel oddly optimistic._

"I feel bad," Sasuke spoke up after another moment. He had one arm wrapped loosely around Sakura, and his other was back behind his head. He had been studying the ceiling, and enjoying the peaceful air as well.

"For what?" Sakura asked, sighing as she was hoping not to put a damper on their peaceful morning. Having already lost part of her smile.

"I'm going to be gone almost all day today," Sasuke started, his eyes leaving the ceiling to look at Sakura. Her pink hair hitting his eyes first, and he could just barely see her face from how she was resting her head on his chest. "I wanted to see how the start of your priestess training will go."

"It's not that big of a deal," Sakura told him, her smile rising back on her face. "I'll tell you everything that happens later anyways."

Sasuke sighed, and kept a frown on his face. "I know you will. But, I'm probably not going to be home later to have a chance to talk to you. There is no telling how long this process of getting off restriction will be."

Lifting her head up from his chest to be able to face him more, Sakura's smile softened. "Well then I'll be sure to take notes so when we finally get a chance to talk, I won't forget anything that I have to bitch to you about how this training goes," her smile widened at him chuckling. "It's probably better that you don't watch anyways. I'm probably going to get frustrated with it, and start hitting stuff."

"Like usual?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face at Sakura's laughter.

Shaking her head, Sakura moved a bit closer, and kissed him. Relaxing her head back on his chest, she sighed heavily. _I honestly don't want anyone to watch me train. I have no idea how this is going to go… But I do know one thing. Today is going to be interesting that's for damn sure._

 **An hour later**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Sakura started once Kakashi finished explaining what they were going to work on today. She had handed over both hers and Naruto's first training scrolls, and let him look them over. Now, her hands were propped on her hips, and her eyes focused pointedly on her sensei. Frustration and annoyance written all over her face. "You are saying that our first training session is us sitting still and doing nothing?"

"Meditating," Kakashi corrected, sighing as his eye looked up from both the first training scrolls of Sakura's and Naruto's. He knew by Sakura's tone that she was less than pleased, but was not quite sure as to why Naruto wasn't joining in on complaining. "From what your training scrolls say, you both are supposed to start mentally. You'll have multiple of these types of training sessions throughout your training, and the first one is today."

"Okay," Naruto said, stretching his arms up above his head. "We can do this easily!"

"No," Sakura disagreed with his excited exclamation. Her eyes focusing on him, her annoyance increasing. "Stop being so happy about this! I get that whenever the word 'training' is mentioned your brain automatically skips to extreme excitement! But, this is not training! This is literally going to be us sitting on our asses, and doing nothing-"

"Meditating, not nothing Sakura," Kakashi interrupted her increasingly loud speech. Rolling up both the training scrolls, he held Naruto's out to him. "Naruto, your goal today is to connect with the Nine Tails. As well as focus on wrapping your mind around the idea of being the counterpart. Which will consist of you focusing on all the information you've learned about being the counterpart from your experience in the mountains of White Ash."

"Okay… I guess," Naruto said, starting to go walk over to where there was some shade by the trees to sit down.

Kakashi's eyes went to Sakura then. Clearly able to tell that his female student was going to be the problem student today. _Which is not at all what I was expecting._ "You are going to be a different story."

"Of course I am," Sakura replied, her eyes reflecting annoyance, and she outwardly sighed. _My god, my thoughts about this training were right. I'll be punching things anytime now._

 _Saku Inner: You haven't even officially started training yet, and you are already complaining._

 _Sakura: Don't give me that. When I was thinking of this training, I thought it meant learning new jutsu, new techniques, and even some cool little tricks here or there. Not freaking meditation!_

 _Saku Inner: Give it a shot Sakura. You'll be surprised what you will find out._

 _Sakura: I don't want to give it a shot._

 _Saku Inner: Remember what you said yesterday? Home sweet home? You should have expected this-_

 _Sakura: Would you just stop! I don't want to do this! And you throwing phrases at me isn't going to help!_

"In general, your directions were similar to Naruto's. Learn to connect more with your inner self-"

"That bitch is already too close for comfort," Sakura interrupted, shaking her head at Kakashi. "I think we are good there."

Sweat dropping at Sakura's interruption, Kakashi cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, along with connecting with your inner, you are to also supposed to wrap your mind around being the priestess, but before we can do that you have some mental conflicts that need to be addressed first."

"Mental conflicts?" Sakura asked, now confused at where he was heading with this. _I mean, I have had several mental breakdowns over the past two months, but I don't think my mental state is that fucked up._

"You haven't been able to sleep well due to a recurring dream-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out interrupting Kakashi, finally understanding what was going on. Her's eyes filled with fire as she glared heavily at Naruto. "Can you not keep your mouth shut?!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up at the sight of Sakura's angry eyes. "He asked before you got here! I thought you already told him!"

"I am going to kill you-"

"Stop it you two!" Kakashi interrupted Sakura, holding her back by her arms, as she was about to go towards Naruto. "No matter who told me, we need to figure out how to get you passed that. That could affect your training."

"Me dreaming about walking down some road is going to affect my training?" Sakura asked, huffing as Kakashi had finally let go of her.

"This purple moon Naruto said that you keep seeing at the end- Sakura stop glaring at him," Kakashi noticed the intense glare Sakura was giving Naruto, and was wondering if he was about to have to step in again to keep Sakura calm. "Like he said, he assumed you already told me. You can't get mad at him."

"Assumed I already told you my ass," Sakura mumbled under her breath, as she crossed her arms. _He just can't keep his damn mouth shut._

Having heard what Sakura said clearly, Kakashi took in a deep breath. _This is already going well._ His sarcastic thought, had him sighing again, as he turned his head to look back at Naruto, who looked on edge. Naruto's eyes were nervously focused on Sakura. "Naruto go start meditating." He watched Naruto nod and move back over to where he was sitting before.

Sakura watched Naruto go, and then her eyes went back to Kakashi. "Okay, so what? I have been having this stupid dream with me walking down a road, and seeing the purple moon. It was established before my birthday that the purple moon isn't good. We think it's just what's potentially the bad side to being a priestess. But, I have control over it, so it's no big deal."

"Then why does it still keep happening every night when you go to sleep?" Kakashi asked her, noticing had that had Sakura in silence.

She was frowning, and her eyes flickered down to the ground. "I can stop it now."

"It doesn't matter that you can stop it. Because it is still occurring every night. So clearly there is a reason behind that," Kakashi said, his arms crossed over his chest. "You are going to have to try and figure out how to clear your mind of this. It may be the dream that's the problem, not just the purple moon."

That seemed to make something snap in place in Sakura's mind. "If that's the case, then the purple moon is the side effect from me having the dream," she connected, uncrossing her arms, and propping her hands on her hips. "If the dream is the real problem, then my mind must be susceptible to the purple moon taking over. By me saying "no" and stopping it from happening, automatically leads to me waking up. Hence, the stop of the dream from continuing any further."

Seeing Sakura holding a thoughtful expression on her face, Kakashi figured it was about time to get started. _She's interested in training now, and I better take advantage of this opportunity. If she loses interest again, we might not get anything done._ "We're going to have to figure out how to stop it during this first part of training before you can continue on. I can help the best I can, but you are going to have to do most of it by yourself. I would help more, but it's not like I can go inside your mind with you."

That had Sakura quiet for a moment, an idea filtering through her mind. "Actually," she started, her eyes moved up from the ground to meet Kakashi's, a big smirk growing on her face. "You can."

 **Later on that night**

"Training was hell today!" Sakura cursed at the top of her lungs, almost as soon as she and Hinata had settled down on Hinata's bed. It was almost midnight, and she was staying the night over at Hinata's. Having not wanted to be alone in the house, as Sasuke and the others were going to be out late. Them getting off restriction was proving to be a lot more work than she first thought. There was apparently a lot of steps in the process. Many more steps than what it took for them to be accepted into the village in the first place.

So, in order to not feel so alone in the big Uchiha house, she had gone right over to Hinata's in her pajamas. A bottle of merlot in hand. When she had arrived, Hinata had opened the door, already knowing exactly why she was there, and let her in. So after grabbing some wine glasses, they had gone back to Hinata's bedroom to relax. Hinata had just barely got out a question as to how Sakura's training went today, when Sakura started to go off. "Naruto has all the easy stuff, and all my stuff is freaking complicated as hell!"

"It's probably not that bad," Hinata tried to be optimistic, although by the expression on Sakura's face, she could tell that her optimism wouldn't be helping her pink haired friend tonight. Watching Sakura tip her head back in order to finish off her first glass of wine, Hinata raised an eyebrow. _I only poured her a glass a few minutes._ "Really, it couldn't have been that bad."

Rolling her eyes at Hinata's words, Sakura barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Kakashi spent nearly the entire time focusing on me. While Naruto go to do his own thing when it came to connecting with the Nine Tails and focusing on his mental self."

"I'm sure that was challenging for him too Sakura," Hinata pointed out, pouring more wine in Sakura's glass, as it was clear that she needed it.

"He was asleep Hinata! The entire training session he was asleep! Kakashi gave him hardly any attention!" Sakura exclaimed irritably, taking a big gulp of her wine. "I literally pointed out to Kakashi that Naruto was sleeping, but he was like "you need to focus Sakura", and didn't even bat an eyelash! The second I seemed to slightly lose focus, immediately I would be reprimanded! It's so annoying! Why does Naruto get the easy stuff, and I get the hard stuff?!"

Sipping at her own wine for the first time since they poured their first glasses, Hinata had to hold back a smirk. "Well, this is a long shot, but I'm guessing it's because you are the priestess. Not Naruto."

At the tease in Hinata's tone, Sakura sent an annoyed glare in her direction, before deciding it wasn't worth being angry about. She lost her glare and sighed heavily. "I guess you are right. I'm just too lazy to be the priestess from my first impression from this training… It has been pretty much a day full of no progress for me. I at first taught Kakashi the jutsu that you can do so he could help me better, by getting a look in my mind."

"The one where I enter your mind and we go unconscious?"

Sakura nodded, and again, sipped her wine. "Which, by the way, Kakashi said that technically most people apart from the Yamanaka clan should not be able to do that to the extent we have used it. Because not only does it allow the other person access to my mind, but it also gives me the ability to remain awake in my mind as well. He said it was an interesting jutsu, and props to you for coming up with it. Anyway, after he figured out how to do it, we spent the rest of the training session trying to figure out what to do about this dream situation."

"And?"

Sakura sighed with annoyance, and focused back on Hinata. "What do you think?"

"I think you are probably going to wake up around three or four this morning to go running after you have the dream again," Hinata replied honestly, amused by Sakura's annoyance.

"Ha ha," Sakura laughed sarcastically at Hinata's honesty. "You are correct though. There was absolutely no progress made. But, Kakashi did get to have a one-on-one talk with my inner. Which when we left my mind towards the end of the training session, he said that she's not that bad. Can you believe that?! Not that bad my ass!"

Hinata laughed, and shook her head at how disbelieving Sakura was at how Kakashi could possibly like Inner Sakura. "He was probably being sarcastic Sakura."

"I highly doubt it," Sakura replied, sighing then, she finished her second glass of wine as her thoughts switched to Sasuke. Setting the empty glass down to balance on the bed, she crossed her arms, and leaned back against the pillows. "Sasuke's been gone all day, and I haven't seen him since before I left the house this morning."

Picking up Sakura's change of topic, Hinata once again sipped her wine, as she move to curl her legs up closer to herself. "I'm surprised you aren't at home with him now."

"Well, he's going to be coming home really late, and I'll probably be asleep. He'll also be leaving really early tomorrow morning, so I won't really get to see him anyways," Sakura replied, remaining silent only for a moment, before she proceeded to kick her legs like a child throwing a tantrum would. Hardly noticing her knocking over her empty wine glass, and Hinata's sigh as she had picked it up from the bed. "I'll be fine, I guess."

Hinata smiled at Sakura's attempt to accept being without Sasuke for a night. She filled up Sakura's glass once more. "If you could do anything you wanted to, what would it be?"

"What?" Sakura asked, looking back to Hinata with confusion in her eyes. "What in the hell does that have to do with-"

"I'm changing the subject," Hinata interrupted Sakura, handing over her wine glass. "You are looking depressed just by thinking about Sasuke. Which is completely ruining our girl time, and that means that you need to think of something else. So answer my question. What would you do? Where would you go?"

"Well the where is easy," Sakura started after a moment, accepting Hinata's change in subject, as she looked up to the ceiling. "I want to go everywhere."

"That's easy?"

"Yep! I want to travel more. I did back when I was first training with Hana, and some before I met Hana," Sakura said, a growing smile on her face, as she let her eyes focus up towards the ceiling again. "I want a true vacation. I know we just went on one, but that was clearly more work than actual relaxing. I just want to go away from all my problems and away from everyone who knows who I am."

Hinata nodded, as she understood why exactly Sakura would want a getaway. _After losing her parents-well her adoptive ones-and becoming the priestess, she certainly needs some real relaxing time._ "So you would disguise yourself?"

"Yeah, but not just like a wig and a fake accent. I would take it seriously. Actually change my name, and dye my hair. I'd probably keep the same personality and voice, but I would just look like a different person," Sakura answered, imagining her choices of disguise, and the environments they could match. One sticking out to her more than the others.

"What color would you dye your hair?" Hinata asked, before starting to laugh. "Because what I am imagining is insane hair colors from all ends of the rainbow."

"I think I might try out blonde," was Sakura's honest reply. Laughing at the raised eyebrow Hinata gave her. "Okay, clearly blonde isn't my style. But, if I was someone else, maybe it could be my style. I wouldn't know… I think I'd probably add some colors to it as well. Completely going blonde would be too much of a shock to me. I'd probably do some colors down towards the bottom of hair. Like the tips. Maybe red or blue at the bottom. Something electric… I think that'd be interesting."

Hinata laughed in agreement with Sakura. "So you'd make it like a real new person, like a true alias? Something we do on missions sometimes. You would just do it so you could have your real vacation?"

"I mean, clearly if I'm anything like Sakura Haruno, I'll somehow find a way to work and ruin the relaxing time. I'd have to adopt an alias, or else what's the point in me going on vacation?" Sakura countered, sighing heavily once again, and took a sip from her wine. Then another much longer drink. "I just want to be someone else for a while. I want to be able to adapt to being a priestess in my own pace, in my own environment."

That had Hinata raising an eyebrow at what Sakura truly wanted with all this. "So, just to clarify, you are saying that you'd prefer it if you could be someone different, as you were going through this process? To be on your own?" Seeing Sakura nod in response, she-herself-finished off her first glass of wine.

"But unfortunately that's not in my cards to do that," Sakura spoke up again, shrugging her shoulders. "It appears that all I have left in my deck is a bunch of damn jokers."

While that made Sakura laugh, Hinata could only muster a smile as she turned to grab the wine bottle from the bedside table again to fill up her own second glass of wine. _Maybe you'll get that vacation someday Sakura. When all of this priestess stuff becomes normal. You can take off. Become someone else for a little while, and enjoy a real vacation. I know if anything, you are definitely in need of that._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, nice little bonding between Sakura and Hinata in the last part of the chapter. Finally Sakura's priestess training is starting full force, and appearing to be a challenge. While Naruto's counterpart training on the other hand is appearing to be no problem for him to conquer. How do you think their training will go from here? My favorite scene of this chapter was definitely Sakura and Naruto's first training session, and how Sakura was taking it in. It was nice to write Sakura being the one to complain so much about their mental training, and then Naruto was surprisingly okay with it. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	11. It Worked!

_Review:_

" _But unfortunately that's not in my cards to do that," Sakura spoke up again, shrugging her shoulders. "It appears that all I have left in my deck is a bunch of damn jokers."_

 _While that made Sakura laugh, Hinata could only muster a smile as she turned to grab the wine bottle from the bedside table again to fill up her own second glass of wine._ _Maybe you'll get that vacation someday Sakura. When all of this priestess stuff becomes normal. You can take off. Become someone else for a little while, and enjoy a real vacation. I know if anything, you are definitely in need of that._

* * *

 **A couple days later, the 20** **th** **of September**

Sighing heavily, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes. She was currently standing outside of one of the main rooms in the interrogation building. It had been a morning full of interrogating the old team Hebi. She had first interrogated them, and Ibiki was interrogating them now. It had been fun when she got to do it, because of how she got to know all of them now verses the last time she had to do it. _At least I kept it professional. I know that the council was concerned about sending me back in to interrogate them since I now have a relationship with Sasuke, and the others are my friends now. The only reason why they agreed was because I had to check for the same answers that they gave in the first interrogation._

Yesterday she didn't get to see Sasuke at all that day, and had spent the night at Hinata's again. So it had been two full days and nights since she last got to see him. Which had actually made it quite difficult for her to keep it professional when she had gone to pick Sasuke and his team up from Tsunade's office. She didn't have a chance to screw it up either, as Ibiki had walked with them to the interrogation building. _Even today during the interrogation with Ibiki there, I was surprised I still kept it professional. Of course I gave Sui a harder time than usual, but other than that I was fine._

Hearing the sound of the door opening, her eyes slid over to see Ibiki walking out first, and the others following behind him. Her eyes swept away from the door before Sasuke would walk out, and focused on Ibiki. "Done already? You must have went soft on them."

That had brought a smirk on Ibiki's face, as he shook his head at her. "You got it from here?"

"Yes," Sakura replied with a nod of her head, as she accepted the report Ibiki handed her. "My sensei and captain will be coming to pick them up from here anytime now."

"Alright," Ibiki said, moving to start down the hall.

Waiting until Ibiki was out of sight, Sakura took in a deep breath, and kept her head away from the others direction. Attempting to avoid looking in Sasuke's direction for the fear of her professionalism completely dropping off the face of the planet. "Let's go."

It wasn't until they had stepped out of the interrogation building, that Sakura felt a hand wrap around her wrist, and pull her to an alleyway between the interrogation building and the next building over. She had just barely turned around when Sasuke's lips connected with hers in a deep kiss. At them being out of sight from the others, Sakura finally dropped her seriousness, and kissed him back. A smile on her face when they finally broke the kiss.

"You've hardly looked my way all morning," Sasuke commented after breaking their kiss. Catching his breathing back up, only to kiss her again.

"I'm trying to be professional," Sakura told him in-between kisses. Having to hold back on laughing when Sasuke turned, and pushed her closer to the wall of the building. "It's kind of hard to do that when looking at you distracts me."

That had Sasuke smirking, as they stopped their kissing. "I distract you?"

At the smirk on Sasuke's face, Sakura rose an eyebrow. "And I don't distract you?"

"Hn," Sasuke moved back closer to her, and kissed her again. "Oh, you do. I just have better control over myself. Clearly a lot more than you do if you have to avoid looking at me."

"Oh please," Sakura rolled her eyes at his words, unable to keep the smile from her face. "I can have better control than you any day. Watch. I'm going to walk away, and pretend this never happened. Easily-"

Sasuke pulled Sakura back over to him when she had started walking away, an amused look in his eyes. "Must everything be a competition to you?"

That made Sakura laugh, as she moved to loosely wrap her arms around his neck. "I find competition fun," she muttered softly against his lips, then she kissed him strongly. It wasn't until she heard the sound of Kakashi and Yamato's voices in the distance with her increased hearing, she pulled back quickly from Sasuke. "Okay, we need to stop. I heard Kakashi and Yamato."

"This is due to your strange priestess ability of hearing then? As I didn't hear anything," Sasuke said, and smirked at Sakura's nod. Her expression showed normalcy at that fact, as she apparently had gotten used to it. "You're weird."

"Thank you, I love you too," Sakura replied back to him. They both had to hold back laughing as they had to scramble to resituate their hair and some of their clothes. Once appearing back to normal, they returned back to where the others were. Showing up closer to them, before the others noticed their return.

"Where did you two go?" Karin asked first.

"Oh, I thought I dropped something," Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "I found it though."

"Uh huh," Suigetsu rolled his eyes at her words, and smirked. "I'm sure that you dropped something alright- ugh!"

Sakura stopped Suigetsu quickly by snapping her arm out and hitting him across his abdomen. Which led to him grunting and having the breath knocked out of him.

"What the hell?" Suigetsu managed to get out through his coughing, and gasping to try and get air back into his lungs.

"What happened?" Yamato asked almost immediately as he and Kakashi finally showed up. His eyes went right to Sakura. "Sakura?"

That made Sakura laugh, as she shook her head back at him. "Why do you always assume it's me who did something?"

"Well, let's see," Kakashi started, thinking back to several examples. "I recall several times of leaving you with Naruto and Sai for barely two minutes, and come back to see them crumpled up on the ground in pain. Then there was several times over our vacation that led to all of your teammates in pain because of something you did."

"So naturally, we assume you have something to do with it," Yamato concluded, amused at how that seemed to irritate Sakura.

That had dropped the smile right off Sakura's face, as she crossed her arms. "He was asking for it."

"What? Asking for me to die?" Suigetsu asked, dodging her hit this time.

Deciding not to go after Suigetsu anymore, Sakura composed herself, and focused back on Yamato and Kakashi. "Anyway, you two can take care of them from here. I need to go talk to Tsunade, and turn this report in." She said, turning away, but pausing as her eyes connected with Sasuke's. Giving him slight, before she moved to walk off to the Hokage Tower.

 **The next afternoon**

Rolling her head around to stretch out her neck a little, Sakura took in a deep breath, and sighed heavily in exhale. She was well into the day's training session, and was currently meditating. Kakashi had told her to meditate while he went to go check out Naruto's progress. _Which is probably going to be fantastic. I bet Naruto's done so well, while I sit over here and make absolutely no progress._

 _Saku Inner: Sakura, you just have a little block in the way that's keeping you from really starting your training._

 _Sakura: Thank you for reminding me that I haven't even got a chance to actually start the real lesson for this part of the training Inner. You are being such a help with all of this!_

 _Saku Inner: I didn't mean it like that! Meditating is apart of the first part of your mental training Sakura. But, you are supposed to be actually meditating, not just sitting still and focusing on anything but meditation._

With that thought out of her head, Sakura focused back on what she had been doing. Muting her hearing in and out to pass the time. She had been doing that so long that it was proving to become really boring. _Which sucks, because that was pretty much my only idea of how to pass the time until Kakashi finishes up with Naruto._

 _Saku Inner: That's not really what your training has in mind when it says meditation._

Saying nothing in reply to her inner, Sakura took another deep breath, and completely muted her hearing. Feeling like she was in her own little bubble for a moment until her sense of touch began to strengthen a little.

 _Saku Inner: You are supposed to be trying to connect more with me for example. And then make sense of your priestess self. Not mute and un-mute your hearing. That's not even supposed to be really trained by you. At least not for a few more training sessions in your scrolls._

 _Sakura: I have way to much connection with you as it is. So we are fine there._

 _Saku Inner: No, we are supposed to be bonding Sakura. Learning to cooperate better._

 _Sakura: Tch, this is how it works. This is MY body. You are just some mental being that apparently has been passed down priestess to priestess, and you just adapt to your new host. I don't really see us needing anymore connection._

 _Saku Inner: Okay, fine. We can work on us bonding later. What about learning about your priestess self? You need to understand-_

 _Sakura: You know how I literally can't let things go until I figure out what's the meaning behind something? I already did that with this priestess thing. I've looked deeply through everything that's happened, before and after my birthday._

 _Saku Inner: What about during your birthday? The day of?_

 _Sakura: I looked into that as well. Everything from what happened while I was unconscious in the hospital and during the battle. All it's brought me to understand is that I am apart of a bloodline that's apparently apart of some big protecting thing that one sole woman-me at this point-is responsible for the main protection on that thing. Which that's all I really know because until I finish my training, everything else is sealed away in secrecy._

 _Saku Inner: Is it though?_

That question made Sakura stiffen up. _What do you mean by that?_

 _Saku Inner: Is that all you know? And is there really no other things you can be looking at closer and learning more about?_

 _Sakura: I hate when you do that. You know something that I don't, and then you won't tell me. You just taunt it in my face._

 _Saku Inner: All I'm saying is that I don't think you are looking as closely as you should Sakura. There is more information out there within your grasp. All it needs is a few nudges here and there to get you to realize it._

Sakura remained quiet, and didn't reply back to her Inner. _Is there really something more? I thought I looked through all the information so carefully. I am always precise with analysis._ Stopping in her thoughts, she felt movement underneath her hands from where they were pressed on the ground. With her eyes closed and her hearing muted, she found her sense of touch growing even more than it already had. It was difficult to determine just what was causing the movement, but after a few moments of analyzing it, she narrowed it down to definitely being Naruto's clumsy footsteps. Kakashi's movements were always more smooth and a lot more controlled.

Naruto was coming from behind her from what she sensed, and he was definitely heading towards her. Taking in a deep breath, she waited until he was close to her, before moving quickly. Spinning around on her bottom, she kicked her leg out, and smirked when it made contact with Naruto's legs. Opening her eyes and bringing her hearing back just in time to see Naruto stumbling backwards.

"Why did you do that?!" Naruto exclaimed after landing roughly on his backside.

Sakura smirked, and shrugged casually. "I was bored," she replied, laughing in amusement at Naruto's wide eyed expression at her explanation. However, her laughter was cut short when she noticed something about Naruto. "Wait, why do you have your bag on?"

Naruto grumbled, and pushed himself up from the ground. Dusting the dirt off his pants. "Kakashi Sensei told me I could go join the others."

"Wait, what?!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes going straight to their sensei. "Does that mean I can go too?"

"No," Kakashi replied, looking up from his book to meet Sakura's eyes. "You still need to be meditating. I'm going to re-join you once Naruto leaves."

Sakura's eyebrow rose, and she propped her hands on her hips. "How is that even fair?!"

"Naruto didn't have as much work to do as you," Kakashi replied back as if it was obvious. "You have plenty more to do before you are done."

Naruto, seeing Sakura's clearly irritated look with the fact that he was already done, just smiled at her, and waived his hands in front of himself. "Don't be discouraged Sakura. You had more work than me to do. I'm sure you will finish up soon."

"I'm not discouraged!" Sakura snapped back at Naruto. "I'm annoyed that you get to leave, and I can't!"

Laughing shakily, Naruto took a step back away from Sakura. "Right… Well I guess I will see you later."

It wasn't until Naruto left that Sakura sighed heavily. Crossing her arms, she let her eyes focus down at the ground. _Of course I know that I have more work than Naruto. Being the priestess and all, I understand that much. But, I'm still annoyed with how it's take me so long._

 _Saku Inner: It's because you aren't really focusing like you should be. If you would just focus on what the task at hand was-_

 _Sakura: The task at hand is to talk to you and reflect on being a priestess, because Kakashi had to work with Naruto! Translation: it was busy work! The real task at hand is my stupid dream!_

 _Saku Inner: Then why don't you focus more on that. Instead of wasting this past hour and a half that you have been sitting here muting and un-muting your hearing, you could have been trying to focus on that dream you keep having._

"Ready to get started?" Kakashi's voice interrupted Sakura's conversation with her Inner. He had appeared in front of her. Standing a few feet from where she was sitting. His eye focused down on her, and his book was gone.

Staring at the ground a moment longer, Sakura straightened up, and finally met Kakashi's eye. "I guess so."

 **Later that evening**

Having just got out of the shower, Sakura changed into her pajamas, and left her bedroom to go downstairs. She had spent the night at Hinata's the past three nights, and decided to sleep in her own bed tonight. It was quiet in the house without the others around. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she paused, as her sore muscles throbbed. She ended up only managing another hour of training with Kakashi, before he had her running laps around the village to let off some steam. _And partially because I may have slightly ran my mouth about how annoying I think the whole mental training thing was._

She ended up running more than Kakashi had told her to, just because she knew she was getting too frustrated with it all. _Which was a bad call, because I ran so much my muscles are killing me now._ That thought had her planning to go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and a glass. However before she could move, her eyes flickered over to the front door when it opened. Surprised to see Sasuke. "Oh, you are back earlier than I expected," she started, stretching her arms up above her head. "I haven't really been home these past few nights, just because I've been over at Hinata's. Which I'm guessing you probably already knew that… What's going on?"

The reason for Sakura asking that was due to Sasuke having closed the door behind himself, and turned back to look right at her. Not moving any closer, just remaining by the door. His expression was unreadable, and he didn't answer her question. Which had Sakura propping her hands on her hips. "No anbu with you today? I was told by Tsunade that she had you and Team Hebi being escorted by anbu. Since Kakashi, Naruto, and myself have been training, and I think Yamato and Sai were training as well-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted her finally.

Sakura's eyebrow rose, as Sasuke crossed his arms. A smirk growing on his face. "Why are you…?" Sakura trailed off, and it finally dawned on her as to why he was smirking. "They took you off restriction, didn't they?!"

Nodding, Sasuke closed his eyes, and his smirk grew even more. "Took you long enough- Sakura!"

Sakura had barreled her way across the living room, and threw her arms around Sasuke to hug him. "Yay! I'm so happy for you!"

Laughing at Sakura's excitement, Sasuke uncrossed his arms to wrap them around her waist. "You are rather excited for being one of the reasons why I got the restriction in the first place."

Pulling back from Sasuke after hearing that, Sakura gained a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, as she smiled at him. "Hey, if you don't want me to be excited," she started, turning out of his arms to go towards the kitchen. "I can just go get that bottle of wine I was thinking about getting, and go drink out on the back porch all by myself-" Sakura broke off as Sasuke's arms were back around her, and she started laughing when he spun her around to face him.

"No," was Sasuke's first response. As he looked slightly down into her eyes, his smirk grew back on his face. "I like you being excited,"

Laughing lightly at his words, Sakura kissed him. "Good, because I am really happy for you," she told him, kissing him a few more times, before stopping again. "When are the others coming home?"

Sighing at Sakura bringing them up, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They were talking about going out since they don't have to be watched anymore. It could be a while."

"Oh, in that case," Sakura started, sliding her hands to Sasuke's chest, and she pushed him back over the arm of one of the couches. Following after him, she laughed at their position, and Sasuke's expression showing he had been taken off guard. She kissed him then, a long and powerful kiss. After a moment, she pulled away, and moved to sit up. Propping her hands on her hips. "What about me not being so excited now?"

Shaking his head at her question, Sasuke laughed at her bringing it up again. "Like I said, I like you being excited."

That made Sakura smile, and she leaned back over to kiss him a few more times, before she stopped. Bringing one hand to his face, she smiled again. "Well then I'm glad we've clarified that I'm allowed to be excited. I was just double checking," she pretended to yawn then, as she started to ease herself to sitting up. "I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired-"

Sasuke interrupted Sakura by sitting up, having her slide a bit backwards to sitting more on his lap with how fast he sat up. His hands went to her waist. "Sakura, if you are trying to tease me, I'll have you know that it's not going to work."

"I don't know why you would say that I'm teasing you," Sakura replied back, kissing him again, but she again pulled away. This time she moved to get off of him. Walking towards the stairs, she barely turned her head to face Sasuke. "I'm going to go try and get some sleep."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, unbelieving that she'd really do this to him. Leading to him looking over at her from the couch. That's when he noticed her pause at the bottom of the stairs, only to raise an eyebrow as she brought her hands to the edge of her t-shirt, and pull it up and off.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Sakura replied, starting up the stairs with a mischievous smile after tossing her shirt back behind her.

Watching her leave up the stairs, Sasuke sat there for a moment, and then he actually scrambled to stand up. Walking over to the stairs, he picked her shirt up from the ground, and then started up the stairs after her. Getting to the top only to find her shorts were left there. Looking down the hall, he smirked as he just barely could make out the sight of her bra and underwear on the floor in the doorway of her room. Shaking his head, as he got what she had been up to. _And yet she still managed to tease me._ That thought had him laughing, as he started full speed towards her room.

 **That next morning, the 22** **nd**

"It's finally official," Sakura broke the silence in the room. She was comfortably curled up next to Sasuke, having not yet got out of bed. Sasuke had just re-joined her a few minutes ago after leaving to the balcony to receive a scroll from a delivery bird. It was Sasuke's official release from restriction, and re-instatement to Team Seven.

"I guess it is," Sasuke nodded, starting to roll up the scroll, a smirk grew on his face at the thought. "To be quite honest, it doesn't really feel like I've been on much restriction since I arrived in the village. I mean yes, whenever I am here, I have had to be around you or someone from the team, or even anbu a few times. But with the mission we went on, then the vacation, I guess I just kind of avoided most of the restriction."

"That's lucky for you," Sakura said, smiling back at Sasuke. "On the other hand, Sui, Karin, and Jugo are probably enjoying this a lot more. I don't even think I heard any of them come home before we went to sleep."

"That was probably a good thing they didn't come home early," Sasuke said back, smirking as he turned his head to kiss her, before moving to place the scroll on the bedside table. "How's your training going?"

"Horrible, thanks for reminding me about it," Sakura replied, her smile dropping from her face. She rolled over so she was laying on her stomach, then she plopped her face down on the pillows, and sighed heavily.

That had Sasuke raising an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura mumbled back, lifting her head from the pillow. "Long story short, the first training session, is all mind. Naruto's task isn't that hard, as all he has to do is talk to the Nine Tails a bit, and try to understand his job as a counterpart better from what we have learned. Mine, on the other hand, is literally mission freaking impossible!"

Watching Sakura drop her head back down, Sasuke reached over, and rested a hand on the back of her head. Sliding it over her hair to rest on her upper back. "You're the priestess, Sakura. Of course what you are doing is going to be more difficult."

Sakura sighed, and once again lifted her head up. Propping it up with her hand this time. "I mean, it wouldn't be that difficult if I didn't have to analyze the stupid dream I keep having. Kakashi seems to think it's going to interfere with my training, and I need to figure out how to stop it. This stupid dream is literally going to be impossible to figure out. All we've come up with is that the dream is the problem, and because of that I'm seeing the purple moon. If I didn't have the dream, chances are, the purple moon would be back where it belongs, and won't be showing up on a nightly basis anymore."

"How long have you been training on this?" Sasuke asked after she finished.

"Uh, this will be day five. I've only been training about six hours a day on this. Then usually I mouth off to Kakashi about how stupid I think this training is, and end up running laps around the village for the rest of what would be my training time," Sakura added that last part lowly. Dropping her face back against the pillows. "I just wish I can hurry up, and figure this out. I don't care about the dream anymore. I can push past it."

"Well, I think Kakashi had the right idea Sakura," Sasuke said, noticing that even without looking at Sakura's face, that his words had annoyed her. "Don't get me wrong, it's your training, so you should be the one controlling it. But, the waking up every night does affect you."

"It does not." Sakura argued back in muffled words against the pillow.

Rolling his eyes at Sakura's stubborn words, Sasuke moved his hand down her back over her spine, and then back to her upper back. Her skin was smooth and warm underneath his hand. "Over the vacation you were more tired than usual, and yes, you had reason to be some of the time. But, not getting a good amount of sleep every night, does affect you. Why can't you at least agree to that?"

Sighing heavily, Sakura turned her head on the pillow to face Sasuke. "Because if I admit that it's becoming a problem, then that's going to lead me to a breaking point. Particularly a breaking point that involves hyperventilation that leads into a panic attack, and then most likely death. Do you want me to die?"

"You are being dramatic, as usual," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at how that made her smile. "But, after seeing you actually hyperventilate and have a panic attack, I guess I can understand why you want to pretend it's not a problem… But it is a problem."

That had made Sakura's smile drop right off her face again. "Well, I think I'm going to give this whole entire mental training another day. But, I just don't think it's going to be much help to keep wasting time on it after the day's over." With that said, she had turned her face back against her pillow.

"At least you are going to try," Sasuke said, moving over to Sakura, and kissed the back of her neck. "Now to change the subject-"

Sakura interrupted him by turning over so she could push his shoulders back onto the bed, and she was more on top of him. "I'm all for a change in subject," she said, laughing at Sasuke's smirk, and then she kissed him deeply.

 **Almost an hour later**

"So we basically are getting assigned to a babysitter," Suigetsu was saying.

Jugo, almost immediately, shook his head at Suigetsu's words. "The Hokage assigned us a jounin to oversee us until after we take the chunin exams. Which is not that big of a deal."

"I've already had enough being babysat by this one and her team," Suigetsu said, jerking his thumb to point in Sakura's direction. "I need to have some independence here."

"They aren't going to just hand over a free pass Suigetsu," Karin pointed out, sipping at her coffee, and trying to hold back her annoyance with Suigetsu's constant talking this morning. "They expect us to actually work first before they let us off completely. At least they are giving us some room to make our own choices without them looking over our shoulders."

"Believe me," Suigetsu started, now pointedly talking to Karin. "I'm going to be taking advantage of that as soon as possible. First by moving out of this house."

"Agreed, I need my own space," Karin agreed, sipping at her coffee again. "As soon as possible."

Sakura smiled at Karin and Suigetsu surprisingly talking to each other civilized. "Well, if you all need help with the moving process, I'd be glad to help."

"Yeah, what she said," Sasuke agreed, a smirk on his face. His offer came from more of wanting to get them out of his house quicker.

That had Sakura rolling her eyes, as she knew what the reason behind Sasuke's volunteering was. Focusing back on the others, after shaking her head at him, she smiled again. "It'll take a couple weeks but I can make sure you all get good places to live. Meanwhile you all will probably be partaking in minor d-rank missions just for some extra cash and experience working for the Leaf. It'll help you out a lot."

"Thanks for that," Karin said, yawning as she grabbed her coffee to take another sip.

The sound of a birds beak tapping on the window had them all looking over. Sakura immediately recognized the bird to be one of Kakashi's, and she got up and crossed the room to the window. Opening it, the bird flew and landed on the open window frame. She pulled the note from it's leg, and opened it.

 _Time to get to training. We're starting early today._

 _Kakashi_

Feeling a vein throb in her forehead at the short note, Sakura couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh. "Of-freaking-course!"

"What are you complaining about?" Suigetsu asked, shrinking back at the look Sakura gave him.

"Kakashi wants to start training early. Which can never be good because he doesn't do early. He's always late to things. So I probably either screwed something up, or made him mad in someway."

"Or both," Suigetsu offered, having to dodge the fork Sakura had picked up from the table and threw at his head. Leaving him chuckling back at her.

Shaking her head, Sakura shooed the bird off, and closed the window. Turning back to grab her dishes, she was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"I'll take care of it. You can go," Sasuke told her, a nod of his head signaling there would be no arguments about it.

Sighing, Sakura smiled as she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you," she told him, turning to walk out of the kitchen. _Okay, first I need to grab my bag, and then-_ Stopping mid-thought at the aftertaste of coffee in her mouth, she shook her head, and started up the stairs. _Okay, first brush my teeth, then grab my bag, and then I can leave._

 _Saku Inner: You're a mess._

 _Thanks a lot for reminding me. You are always so freaking helpful!_ That thought had Sakura pushing open the door to her bedroom a little too forcefully, and it banged loudly against the wall. Making her slap a hand to her face, and sigh heavily. _This is going to be a long ass day!_

 **Later on that day**

Grabbing her water from her bag, Sakura coughed slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Having just came back from a run Kakashi had sent her on after she had ran her mouth about training again. It was just her today, as Naruto didn't have anything else to do at this point in the training. He was with Sai, Sasuke, and Yamato. _I wish I could be with them right now._ Sakura thought as she sipped at her water. It was about six in the evening now, and by the look on Kakashi's face as he approached her now, she guessed her training was far from over.

"Let's talk about the stability of your mental state-"

"Tch," Sakura interrupted Kakashi, an amused expression on her face. "What's there to really to talk about? My mental state is practically on the border of completely breaking apart into thousands of pieces."

While that clearly amused Sakura, her joke was lost on Kakashi, as he just shook his head at her. "You push past obstacles out of mind and in mind. No matter how difficult, you will push them out the way to continue forward. However you don't get rid of them all. This dream being one of those. You keep pushing past it, and the result is it affecting your sleep. However, you just pretend it's not doing anything to you. This isn't something you can push past anymore. You need to get rid of it."

This crystal clear observation from her sensei, had Sakura sighing, as she finally took on a serious look. "This dream is meant for a later time in my life for me to have it. It's not meant for me to look at now. So the best thing is for me to focus on how to get rid of it. But, maybe focusing on the purple moon as well. That might be able to help push my dream away."

"How do you figure that?" Kakashi asked, surprised at her sudden switch to being serious.

"We know the purple moon is some sort of buffer in my mind. Trying to keep me from finishing the dream," Sakura started, the idea having been in her mind since starting training that day. She had just been trying to joke around it most of the earlier part of the day. "Maybe the purple moon is how I can get it to stop."

"That's a good idea to start with," Kakashi agreed after a moment of thought. It had crossed his mind too. A lot of what they had been doing had been similar to that, but not really there. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Sakura sighed back, as she tossed her water back into her bag. She moved to sit down on the ground across from her sensei.

Focusing in on the jutsu to enter Sakura's mind, Kakashi took only a few seconds before he reached out to touch Sakura's forehead. Leading to Sakura and himself falling unconscious. The world around them faded, and they opened their eyes again to find themselves in Sakura's mind. No ground beneath them, just a lot of grey/white smoky fog. The blood red sky surrounding them.

"You're better at that than Hinata at this point," Sakura said, although she wasn't that surprised. Hinata, herself, even said a couple nights ago that she betted Kakashi would be excellent at the jutsu in no time. Shaking that thought from her mind, Sakura's eyes flickered around. Being in this place was uncomfortable for her. The amount of times she had access to it was small. She had to be unconscious, but not really asleep. Or she had to be in deep meditation. Of course these past days of training had her in this part of her mind so much, but it still didn't make it anymore comfortable to her.

"This dream," Kakashi started, choosing to ignore her statement, as his eye moved to Sakura. "What do you think it is?"

That had been the question that had circled Sakura's head many times since the dream started occurring. Sighing at that thought, Sakura started walking forward through the fog, Kakashi by her side. "I'm not sure. It's strange. I feel like it's foreign to me. Because I didn't have any recollection of it happening before the dreams started. But, for some reason, there is this part of me that's screaming at how familiar it is."

"Maybe it's not just a dream then," Kakashi suggested, his eye looking back to Sakura. "Maybe, it's just a memory you've suppressed."

"I think I would be able to remember it if it was a memory," Sakura replied, a frown on her face. "It seems familiar, but not enough. It's more foreign than an old memory would feel… I really wish you could see it."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders at that. "It seems it would make it easier. But, for whatever reason, your mind won't project the dream to me. It might be a self protection thing."

"Maybe… I just think it's weird that it won't project to you, but will let me see it just fine. I've projected dreams and memories to Hinata before…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes flickering forward again, and she stopped with Kakashi. They were at an old looking stone cellar door. It looked odd in the midst of the fog and red sky. But it was familiar to her as it had seals all over it.

"I don't believe this is an actual seal," Kakashi started, stroking a hand over the door. It felt oddly realistic for this to all be in Sakura's mind. "I believe this is just representing the part of your brain that is off limits to you."

"That sounds so weird," Sakura trailed off awkwardly.

" _But, he's right!"_

Hearing that voice made Sakura groan with annoyance. Her eyes flickering to her other side that Kakashi wasn't on. "Of course you show up. Uninvited, like usual."

" _Don't be so bitter. I'm here to help," was Inner Sakura's reply. She held a big grin on her face, as she looked to her outer self and Kakashi. "What's behind that door is a whole bunch of memories of things you have forgotten. There are things that you can know, but just can't remember. As well as the things that you are not allowed to know."_

"Hence, my dream keeps happening, and being stopped because I'm not allowed to know. That would be in there I'm guessing," Sakura put together easily.

 _Inner Sakura nodded "Yeah, and other things-"_

"What other things?" Sakura interrupted, instantly curious as to what her Inner had on her mind.

 _Her inner smirked right back at her. "I can't tell you that."_

"You bitch," Sakura cursed with annoyance, and propped her hands on her hips. "For once, can you just act like you are on my side?"

 _Sakura's Inner shook her head and laughed. "I am on your side, believe it or not. But, if I gave you all the answers it doesn't give you the same effect as if you learned them on your own."_

That had Sakura frowning, and glaring at her inner. "It's not like I'm asking what's exactly in there, which I'm sure you already know. I'm just wondering what you meant by "other things", that's all. Sheesh, you are so annoying!"

" _Well, if we are being honest, you aren't exactly the most pleasant priestess host I've had to take home in," Sakura's inner replied._

Kakashi smirked in amusement at the sight of the two arguing. _If this is what Sakura goes through everyday, that explains a lot of past instances of her getting so angry._

"Just give me a hint. That way, I'll still have to ultimately figure it out on my own," Sakura pressed on, not letting it go.

 _Sakura's inner sighed at her outer self's persistence. "Fine. Not only does this place hold information you aren't allowed to know that was given to you from your experience in White Ash, as well as forgotten memories, it also loosely holds to the memories you've repressed."_

"Repressed?" Sakura asked, before raising an eyebrow. "Like the fact that the dream could be a repressed memory?"

 _Sakura's inner shook her head back at Sakura. "That's all I'm telling you."_

Accepting her Inner's words finally, Sakura looked over to Kakashi. "Wouldn't I subconsciously know if I'm repressing memories?"

"If they occurred recently maybe," Kakashi said, his eye going to Sakura, a frown line on his mask. "But, if they were to happen say around a young age. It would be several years of repressing them."

 _Sakura's inner watched Kakashi and Sakura talking. But, her eyes went to the door. Full of all of Sakura's forgotten memories, and things she wasn't allowed to know._ _If only Sakura really knew the truth of what's in there. Hopefully she'll get to it one day. But, there is one thing I can help her with… I just need to speak to her alone._ _"Anyway, you have a job to do Sakura. I can't give you access to what's behind the door. But I can point you in the right direction of what you need to do to come to terms with this dream of yours."_

"Wow, help from you? That's a surprise," Sakura laughed sarcastically. "The world must be ending soon."

 _Rolling her eyes at her outer self, Inner Sakura shook her head. "What you are going to need to do, is put yourself in that dream."_

"Wow, so by help you mean just give me assistance in mission impossible," Sakura deadpanned.

" _Would you let me finish?" Her Inner snapped back._

"Sakura drop it," Kakashi spoke up before Sakura could reply back to her inner.

 _Inner Sakura continued when Sakura sighed, but didn't speak. "Once in that dream, you are going to have to purify your mind. Meaning clean. Find spots in the dream that are going to help you do it. Your dream has managed to slip from this room before it was supposed to, and you need to get it back in here. Meaning push it back away from your mind, and back into this room. I can help you put it back in here, but everything else you have to do on your own."_

"Right," Sakura said slowly, which had her propping a hand on her hip. "Well if anything I could probably find it somewhere in here. I've got a lot going on in my head, but it shouldn't be too bad. I bet if anything I'll find the purple moon as well."

" _Which means you are going to need Naruto," Sakura's inner said._

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

 _Sakura's inner nodded. "While Sakura does have the ability to stop the purple moon when asleep now that she is a priestess, she technically is not asleep right now. Just straight unconscious. When her mind is awake like this, she is highly more susceptible to the purple moon. Meaning it's much harder for her to control. Eventually after training with it, and purifying her mind she should not have to worry."_

"So your saying I'm not pure minded?" Sakura asked seriously.

 _Sakura's inner nodded. "Exactly. You don't know what it means to be pure of heart yet. You hold hatred for the people that killed your parents and attacked the village. You hold hatred for the Akatsuki for being after Naruto and for other reasons as well. And subconsciously there are other situations that you hold hatred towards, but because you don't know exactly what that is yet, you can't stop it. You can become pure of heart eventually, but it's not going to happen over night."_

Sakura sighed, as it seemed that nothing was just going to ever be so easy to happen over night. "Okay, well I guess I better start with one thing at a time right?"

" _Yes," Sakura's inner said, before looking to Kakashi. "Since she'll be looking at the dream, you will no longer need to stay in her mind. I've blocked you from seeing it, and it'd just be easier if you left."_

"You've been the reason he can't see it?" Sakura asked, as it made sense now. The only person who had more control in her mind than herself was her Inner. "Why?"

" _For reasons that are higher than your level of knowledge about being a priestess at the moment," her inner replied before looking to Kakashi. "It would be best that you leave and go get Naruto. Sakura will take probably take at least five to ten minutes in the real world time to find this dream. Which will you give you time to get Naruto and come back. Explain to him that he is just supposed to be there to watch and keep the purple moon away. He'll understand."_

"I'll go get him," Kakashi agreed, as he looked back to Sakura. "Good luck."

Kakashi disappeared then. As soon as he did, Sakura turned her away from him back to her inner, only to find her inner was inches from her face. "What are you doing? Back off."

" _I told you that I wouldn't be giving you information that would benefit you better to find out by yourself," Sakura's inner started, a frown on her face, and seriousness in her eyes. The thought of what was behind the locked door, and what she could help Sakura with on her mind. "But, I will tell you this one thing. I think it'd be best if you were more perceptive to those in your company."_

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked, stepping back from her Inner, since her Inner seemed like she wasn't moving.

" _It means that people in your life know a lot more about you being priestess, and your history than what they tell you," Sakura's inner replied._

"Thank you fortune teller," Sakura shot back sarcastically, a deep frown on her face. "That doesn't seem even slightly right. Everyone around me now tells me the truth, because I practically give them no choice but to do it. Are you saying that I shouldn't trust someone to be honest?"

" _I've been watching the people you've come in contact with for a long time. I know more than you. I know who you can trust and who you cannot. So, when I tell you that someone can't be trusted, I mean it," Sakura's inner stepped back now. "I'm not going to say much more. But, it happened a long time ago in your life, and every time I see this door it reminds me of that fact. More than one person has kept something from you about all this. I need you to be cautious."_

"Why can't you just tell me who?" Sakura questioned with annoyance.

" _Because it's not going to make sense to you, because you don't know the full story yet. You wouldn't believe me…" Inner Sakura trailed off, before shaking her head. "I'm not going to tell you anymore Sakura. Just watch people closely. You'll figure it out soon enough." Then she disappeared._

Now alone, Sakura stared off in the direction where her Inner had disappeared in silence. Finally she shook her head, and started walking through her mind. Trying to push away what her Inner said, and only focus on her dream. After walking for what seemed like eternity, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Stopping, she looked over to see two very familiar gigantic elegant wooden doors. _My happy place…_ Gravitating over to the doors, she stopped to take a breath.

 _Here it goes._ With that thought in mind, she opened the doors, and walked inside. Only to find herself outside, and in the familiar setting of a backyard patio. The half walls around the porch gave her a view of the surrounding area. She walked passed the lounge chairs, and to the stairs. The smell of salty ocean air hit her nose, as she stopped at the top of the stairs. The sight of long beach for miles around made her instantly feel relaxed and comforted. The sun beating down, making her skin feel warm. The waves rolling onto the sand and crashing before returning was all her ears could hear.

Her eyes slipped down to the large pool that was about fifteen feet from the stairs. Something felt out of place there even though it looked the same. Walking down the steps and to the pool, she looked down to the water and there it was. The something that was wrong. It was what appeared to be the cloudy outline of her dream. Seeing the dream here in her happy place made her eye twitch. "Leave it to my mental self to put something to disturb my happy place. That's my life I guess. No time for relaxing." Taking a deep breath, she looked back down into the water. The visual of walking down the road played. _I guess I'm doing this then._ Taking in a deep breath at that thought, she jumped in. Submerging herself under water.

Feeling as if she had actually went underwater, Sakura remained holding her breath. Her eyes at first closed, but she slowly opened them. She was no longer underwater, but surrounded by forest. The familiar tall trees, and flowers all along the path. The colors of the leaves on the trees ranged from bright green to deep red. All of which seemed completely different than the flowers along the sides of the road. Which were strangely all white. Something she hadn't noticed before in the dream. Her eyes focused even more on the flowers, to find little blue butterflies flying around the flowers. The clear sky seemed to match the vibrant blue color of the butterflies.

 _I don't normally notice any of this._ Sakura thought, as she started down the long winding road. _I've come into this dream many times while asleep every night. Why is this time any different than those past times? Why-_ The sound of the bell hitting her ears broke off her thoughts. Instead of resisting turning around, she found her feet turning without command. Everything went dark, and the purple moon captured her gaze.

That only lasted a few seconds, before she was forced to close her eyes. Feeling like her chest was pushed upwards, she took in a deep breath, then her eyes snapped back open. Met with the watery blue eyes of Naruto kneeling behind her head.

"I sensed the purple moon-"

"What the hell just happened?" Sakura interrupted Naruto, as she pushed herself up.

Naruto scratched the side of his head. "I just said that I sensed the purple moon. I had to wake you up because of that."

"I don't understand…" Sakura trailed off, not listening to anything Naruto just said.

This only seemed to confuse Naruto even more. "Well, let's see, ever since all this priestess stuff started happening to you, there's been this purple moon-"

"Would you stop?!" Sakura interrupted him sharply, as she brought her hands to the sides of her head. "I know what the damn purple moon is! That's not what I'm talking about!"

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, breaking away from where he stood alongside Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato. The three having came with Kakashi and Naruto back to the training grounds.

"I went into my dream, but everything was different…" Sakura frowned, and dropped her hands from her head. "I mean, everything was the same. For some reason the details were different."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto spoke before he could. "You aren't making any sense," he told his pink haired teammate, as he knew from what Sakura told him, what exactly happened in the dream. "First you say you don't understand something that's not the purple moon apparently. Then you say your dream was different, but the same?"

"It's weird, but I noticed things I didn't before. Like what color the leaves on the trees were. The color of the flowers. The butterflies flying around the flowers. The sky was such a vibrant shade of blue… I've never realized how I never noticed that before…" Sakura trailed off again.

"We're not focusing on the small details Sakura," Kakashi pointed out, sighing at how his student seems to have gotten distracted. "You need to find out how to send the dream back to where it's supposed to be."

"No," Naruto said before Sakura could, his eyes studying Sakura. "I think there has to be a reason for this right? You've never noticed it while you are actually asleep at night, but why notice it now? When you are just unconscious?"

"I don't know… Maybe Kakashi sensei's right. It's probably not important," Sakura said, shaking her head as she finally caught sight of Yamato, Sasuke and Sai. "What are they doing here?"

"They wanted to come and watch," Kakashi explained.

"What? Watch me unconscious?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised as she shook her head. "Yeah, that's not creepy at all."

That made Yamato laugh. Sasuke smirk. And Sai shook his head back at her.

"Well audience aside," Sakura said, her eyes going back to Naruto. "I got distracted by all the new details, which led me to foolishly get caught by the purple moon too soon. Without figuring out how to fix all this. I need you to help in keeping me from getting affected by the purple moon still."

"Of course," Naruto said, shaking away the thought of Sakura's dream changing, but not quite throwing it away. "You keep trying. I'll sit here and do this the rest of the day if you need me to."

"Alright…" Sakura said, moving to lay back again. Her eyes flickering up to the sky in the village. It was later on in the day, and the sun would soon start to set. _I've been at this all day. I can do this…_ Trailing off, she closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

 _Saku Inner: I'll do the rest._

With her Inner's help, Sakura found herself unconscious again. It wasn't until almost five more attempts at trying to figure the dream out, that Sakura entered her mind for the sixth try, full of annoyance that fueled her extreme focus.

Walking down the road she took much slower steps than usual. Analyzing the area for any clue to what she is supposed to stop the dream with. _Nothing looks out of place. Each time I've done this, I keep walking to a certain point, hear the bell, turn and BAM! There is the purple moon. As usual. How am I supposed to figure out what's out of place? How do I stop the dream from happening? How do I stop from seeing the damn purple moon at the end? Why-_ Those last two questioning thoughts had her stopping, as her eyes widened. _It can't be?_

The sound of the bell going off had Sakura turning, this time on purpose. The sight of the purple moon there. Squeezing her eyes shut after feeling chest rise, she opened her eyes again to find herself looking at Naruto. She remained quiet as she thought further.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned, unsure if she was okay or not by her not speaking. "Hey, Saku-"

"Shut up." Sakura interrupted, her hand pushing at his face to get him to stop leaning over her. Frowning, her eyes looked back up at the sky, the sun having started to set.

Kakashi watched this from where he stood with the others, having gave Sakura distance. He crossed his arms and hummed at the sight of Sakura's expression of thought.

"Why is she stopping?" Sai questioned.

"She's got an idea," Kakashi replied, recognizing the look on Sakura's face as she was constructing a plan.

Sasuke, having remained watching Sakura since arriving, nodded in agreement with Kakashi. "She's got that look on her face."

"One more time," Sakura said aloud, her eyes on Naruto again. "I almost got it… I think."

Naruto nodded, and relaxed his rather stiff position. Having not been sure what was going on with Sakura had brought on an odd nervousness inside of him.

Closing her eyes, Sakura found herself seeping back into unconsciousness without her inner's help this time. She was quick to find the elegant double doors that was her happy place, and enter the area. Once jumping back into the pool, she found herself back into her dream.

Ignoring everything around her, she kept her focus forward down the road. She kept taking her steps even when she heard the bell. Ignoring her instinct to stop and turn around. As she walked, the bell sound kept going off every few seconds. It wasn't until she got closer to a big curve in the road, she found pieces around her breaking apart. Piece by piece, pixel by pixel, everything broke apart into shards of glass. There was only white space where the color once was. Continuing to walk even when the ground grew white, she soon found herself in all white. The sound of the bell going off began to fade, and that had her close her eyes. Breathing in, she suddenly felt as if she was drowning, as it felt like water was filling her lungs.

Quickly opening her eyes, she found herself underwater, and choking on how much she felt was in her mouth. Cutting her eyes upwards, she swam upwards, feeling the water on her skin now, and broke the water to surface. Finding herself in her pool in her happy place. Finding her footing at the bottom of the pool to show it wasn't as deep as it was a moment ago, she stood there. Looking at the beach. The sound of the waves crashing against her ears. The sun was beating down, and the sky was it's pretty blue. She felt peaceful. Taking in a breath of salty ocean air, she closed her eyes, and let the breath go.

"Sakura?"

Opening her eyes at the sound of Naruto's voice, Sakura found herself back in consciousness. The sky was mostly dark now, and her eyes had to focus to find Naruto.

Naruto was looking at her a frown on his face. "You were out almost half an hour. I never sensed the purple moon. You had started coughing, and then you woke up."

"Do you think you made any progress?" Kakashi's voice hit Sakura's ears next, as he had approached closer at the sound of Sakura coughing when she had been unconscious.

"It's done," Sakura replied back. "Well I think so. I found out that I needed to ignore the bell and keep walking down the road. Each time I heard the bell before, I would turn and there was the purple moon. So I kept walking, because mentally I'm not supposed to see where the road goes, I figured that the dream would stop itself and go back where it was supposed to be. I think I was right. Everything started to fall apart around me as I walked, and then I was back in my happy place. The dream was gone."

"What's your happy place?" Naruto asked, although he quickly shook his head. "If it's gross and has to do with Sasuke, then don't tell me-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled interrupting him, and slapping his arm. "What kind of person do you think I am?!" She yelled, before shaking her head, and hitting him again. "It's at the beach by myself, thank you very much!"

"That's all you had to say, you didn't have to hit me," Naruto replied back, holding his arm with fear in his eyes.

While that had the others laughing, Sasuke was shaking his head from where he was. A smirk on his face.

 **A half hour later**

Having got distracted talking about how the others training had gone that day, they finally got around to getting their stuff together to leave. Sakura had paused after grabbing her bag. Her eyes on her sensei who was grabbing his own bag nearby. "Do you think the dream will come back eventually? When it's actually time for me to know what it is?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi replied with a shrug.

"The dream aside," Sakura continued. "This purple moon certainly has been popping up a lot since all this priestess stuff started happening to me."

That had Kakashi quiet for a moment, as he thought. "Everyone can be influenced by darkness Sakura. Whether it be fueled by temptation, hatred, vengeance, sorrow, or anger. From what I gather, the priestess is supposed to be pure hearted. A balance in the universe of people that don't have pure hearts."

This time Sakura was the quiet one, as she finally sighed. "I guess I'll just have to do my best to try to live a life with a pure heart."

"That's right," Kakashi agreed with a nod.

That seemed to make Sakura laugh, almost sarcastically. "Disclaimer, I'm not exactly the best candidate for this, as I generally don't like a lot of people. Oh, and I have a very hot temper."

That made Kakashi genuinely laugh, and shake his head. "Oh, I know that Sakura. This is probably going to be your biggest challenge out of everything."

"Probably," Sakura agreed, laughing along with Kakashi, as she felt great. Feeling good after her training for once was nice.

 **The next morning**

Feeling someone shaking her shoulder, Sakura groaned as that woke her up. When the shaking didn't stop, she finally opened her eyes to see Sasuke. "Stop," she told him irritably, only to raise an eyebrow to see his look of concern. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Are you just now waking up for the first time?" Sasuke asked her, a look of concern still on his face.

"Yes it is," Sakura replied, grumpily glaring at him. "And it wasn't that pleasant to wake up to you shaking me, by the way."

"Sakura?" Sasuke started, ignoring her grumpy words. "This is the first time you woke up." He noticed her expression remaining the same, and that she didn't understand. "You slept through the night."

That finally seemed to turn a light on in Sakura's head, and she suddenly shot straight up. "Yes!" She exclaimed loudly. "I didn't have the dream! It was just a random dream! It worked!"

"What exactly worked-"

Sasuke was interrupted when Sakura tackled him, and kissed him several times. "It worked," she told him when she stopped kissing him.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, before smirking. "I don't really know what you mean by that, but I like where this is going."

Sakura laughed and kissed him again. _I feel so refreshed, and I'm so happy having a regular dream!_

 **A half hour later, walking downstairs**

Sakura had just fully explained what she was doing yesterday in her training with Kakashi. Knowing Sasuke did get to see most of the training session last night, but didn't really get a full explanation as to what she was doing.

"Good morning," was Jugo's greeting to them as they reached the living room.

"It's a very good morning," Sakura replied back with a smile.

Sasuke just shrugged, as he stopped beside Sakura. "Hn."

"We have a mission," Suigetsu started from where he was sitting with his sword on his lap. "We're going with our new babysitter of a sensei unfortunately. But, at least we're getting out of this village for a while."

"Amen to that," Karin agreed with him.

"This came for you two earlier," Jugo said, holding out a scroll to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura accepted the scroll, and unrolled it to start reading. Sasuke reading over her shoulder. Finishing reading the scroll, she smiled. "We've got a mission too."

This had Sasuke smirking. "Good news is that we all get to leave the village."

"We'll need to go to the Hokage's office in about an hour," Sakura said, as she rolled up the scroll. "Which gives us enough time to have breakfast."

"I'm surprised I actually feel like I'm missing an actual mission brief," Sasuke said, smiling as he followed Sakura into the kitchen. The others not far behind.

"I kind of think I'm missing it to. It's been a while since we've been on a real mission like this," Sakura replied, going to get a pan out from the cabinets. A smile on her face at the sound of Suigetsu and Karin start to bicker over what they think the mission will be, and Sasuke start to tell them to shut up. Then Jugo start to mediate. _This mission will be nice. Team Seven back together officially… I can't wait._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I hope you all paid attention to small details through it. Make sure you follow me on Twitter/Facebook, as I'll be posting a hint for all of you relating to this chapter. My favorite scene to write was probably the scene of Sasuke getting off restriction officially, as well as Sakura finally figuring out how to get rid of the dream. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	12. The Middle Of The Damn Night

_Review:_

" _I kind of think I'm missing it to. It's been a while since we've been on a real mission like this," Sakura replied, going to get a pan out from the cabinets. A smile on her face at the sound of Suigetsu and Karin start to bicker over what they think the mission will be, and Sasuke start to tell them to shut up. Then Jugo start to mediate._ _This mission will be nice. Team Seven back together officially… I can't wait._

* * *

 **A week and a half later, October 1** **st**

"I hate this!"

"With how much you say that," Kakashi started, having stopped along with Naruto to look in Sakura's direction. "It's really starting to concern me about how the rest of this training will end up going."

"This is stupid!" Sakura continued in her grumbling, not even listening to what Kakashi said, as she angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should be more positive," Naruto said, having told her that several times since they started training that morning. It made him feel oddly proud of himself for sounding like a good counterpart. _I've been studying on how my role as her counterpart is going to be, and I've got to say, I've been doing really good in being supportive of her-_

"If you tell me to be more positive one more time, I'm going to break your jaw so you can't speak for a month," Sakura shot back to Naruto, finding slight pleasure in the fear in his eyes, but not enough to mask her annoyance.

They had been back from their mission for almost two full days now. Their mission had been nearly a week long, and it was wonderful. Actually doing something that wasn't related to her priestess self was the best thing that had happened in a while. Until today. It was currently three in the afternoon now, and they had been at this since seven that morning. So naturally, being back in the village, and starting back to training so early in the morning was less than a happy time for her.

Since she was done struggling with her dream, she was able to finally do what was asked of her in the first place which was to connect more with her inner, and learn more about being a priestess. Of course she skipped the part about her inner, and just didn't tell Kakashi that. She had just focused on taking in the information she's learned about being a priestess so far. It took yesterday's training session to get that done, and today's training was on to the next step.

That next step was what had caused her irritation. "I was expecting learning something new," Sakura continued on in annoyance. "I mean mediating was miserable, so I thought if I managed to get through that quickly, I can go learn something that's actually fun and worth my time. Come to find out, the next thing I'm doing is jutsu that I've already done before!"

Kakashi sighed heavily at Sakura's complaint. "The second stage is technically supposed to be learning something new. But, because you and Naruto have already started putting out some of the jutsu and ability that you are capable of ahead of schedule, that is what you will be needing to be practicing on. We have to following your training scrolls Sakura. Maybe not right down to the small details, but we can't just completely skip around. Like I had already told you, once you two can perfect the moves that you can already, we'll move on to some new techniques."

"Can we just move on to the new techniques?" Sakura asked, clearly not wanting to waste her time on jutsu she and Naruto already knew.

Naruto nodded finally in agreement with Sakura. _Since disagreeing will most likely get me killed, I might as well agree with this one tiny thing. No hurt there_. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt for us to skip the whole entire going back over stuff we can already do, would it? I mean Sakura and I work fine together on those past moves."

"If you two think that your bond is so strong that you can do the moves you've already done perfectly, then prove it to me. Do it once perfect, and then we will move on," Kakashi said, crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow as that had Sakura and Naruto staring at each other.

 _Nine Tails: Boy, you are a fool to think that you and that woman are even remotely close to moving on past the basics._

At the Nine Tails words, Naruto's eyes widened slightly, as he thought about it. _I thought we were fine._

 _Nine Tails: You two are boarder lining chaos each time you work together for more than a few minutes. You've only been lucky so far._

Meanwhile, Sakura was receiving similar words from her inner. _We're not that bad…_ Trailing off she looked to Kakashi. "Okay, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try these moves a few times. Extra experience and all that."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. _They're realizing that they aren't as stable as they thought. Finally, they might be making some progress._ "What do you want to start with first?"

"Oh we get to make a choice?" Sakura asked, her expression showing feigned shock, as she looked to Naruto. "Did you hear that? We get to make our very first decision!"

"Cut it out Sakura," Kakashi replied to her dramatic words. Shaking her head at how that had both Sakura and Naruto chuckling. _I want to say they've grown up from how they were when they were first introduced on my team, but it's times like this that reminds me they've got a lot of growing up to do._

Sakura sighed after she stopped laughing, and looked back at Naruto. "Okay, we need to start from the beginning. Which would be all the attacks we used on my birthday, and then the ones we used on our vacation."

"Right, that shouldn't be too terrible," Naruto agreed, nodding as he uncrossed his arms.

Sakura nodded once in agreement. "It'll be easy."

 **An hour later**

Feeling like her lungs were burning, Sakura had to force herself to remain straight up instead of bending over like her exhausted body wanted her to. Trying to keep the air circulating through her lungs, as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

Naruto was in a similar state to Sakura, having bolted to his bag to grab his water and pour it down his throat. His muscles aching and almost trembling with how much work he had been putting in. Closing his water after a moment, he focused back on his breathing, as he closed his eyes. "I think I'm dying."

"Same," Sakura agreed, eyeing the ground, and trying to calm the dizzying feeling she felt.

Sakura and Naruto hadn't even got passed their first move they did together on Sakura's birthday. Something Kakashi kept in mind as he watched Sakura and Naruto now. His arms crossed over his chest, as he smirked in their direction. "Easy, huh?"

Sakura groaned lowly at Kakashi's mocking words, and shook her head. "You don't have to rub it in."

Hearing Sakura's grumbling, Kakashi sighed. "Look. I can admit that you two have indeed grown in your ability to work together," he started, getting Sakura and Naruto's focus back on him. "I can tell that you two have a better understanding of each other, but it's not enough to just understand. You have to connect fully with each other. If Sakura's got a move planned in her mind, Naruto should be able to be on the same page with Sakura on what she is about to do. And vice versa."

"Okay, but we're doing that," Sakura said, finally straightening fully up after catching her breath.

"It's just not working like it did the first time," Naruto added, also appearing to have recovered more.

"It's not working because you two aren't focusing on each other. You are putting too much focus on the jutsu," Kakashi pointed out, watching them look at each other. "You have to focus on the jutsu yes, but you have to be focusing even more on each other. Eventually it will get to a point where you'll be able to do it without putting much effort into thinking about it. But, as you two are still learning, it'll be harder."

Sakura sighed, understanding what he was getting at. "So these past few times of us working so well together have only been happy accidents is what you are saying."

Kakashi smirked at Sakura's words. "Preciously."

Naruto straightened up then. Finally fully recovered, and looked to Sakura. "Want to try it again?"

Frowning, Sakura closed her eyes, and crossed her arms. _Is it even worth it? I mean we are both still good on chakra. Naruto, because of the Nine Tails, and me because of my increased chakra capacity after becoming a priestess… But really though, is doing this so repetitively even going to give a good result?_

 _Saku Inner: Sometimes doing something over and over again will help you learn. It's kind of like trial and error. You'll do it several times and fail, but you should be learning something each time you do it._

 _I guess…_ Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. "Let's do it."

Naruto nodded back to Sakura, and moved to where he could start up his giant rasengan. It wasn't that the rasengan was difficult for him to do in the first place, because he had his shadow clones. But lately, since having become the counterpart, his ability to comprehend making a rasengan without the shadow clones was becoming stronger. Although with having already made over twenty giant rasengan in the past hour, he had made a couple shadow clones to assist him this time.

Sakura, having moved, and landed a few feet behind Naruto, started the hand signs for her Death Blossom jutsu. The string of fiery cherry blossoms started up, and she struggled to keep it in check until Naruto's eyes met hers. Seeing his blue eyes flash over to her finally, she moved her hands to guide the fiery cheery blossom strands to the giant rasengan. Keeping her hands steady, as she moved to stand along side Naruto now, she spoke up. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded once. "Whenever you are."

Sakura keeping the fiery cherry blossoms going, she took her other hand, and without hand signs had added wind to Naruto's rasengan to strengthen it and speed it up.

"Steady!" Kakashi called out seeing the amount of strength Sakura was adding with the wind start to deform the circular shape of the rasengan.

"Ease up a little," Naruto spoke to Sakura, keeping his eyes focused on his rasengan. "I can make it stronger on my end too."

"Right," Sakura said slowly, easing up on the wind. Seeing that steadied out the rasengan back to being a sphere, she spoke again. "Now?"

"On three," Naruto nodded in agreement. "One, two, three!"

Both Sakura and Naruto jumped simultaneously in the air, and towards the makeshift rocky target Kakashi had told them to be focusing on across the training grounds. Once at their high point, Sakura spoke again. "Now Naruto!"

At Sakura's exclamation, Naruto threw the rasengan towards the rocky mountain. "Giant Rasengan!"

"Death Blossom style!" Sakura followed with Naruto, as they both adjusted to land farther away to keep away from the attack of the rasengan, and fiery cherry blossoms.

Then the sound of an explosion was heard, followed with a huge cloud of smoke. It took a good minute for the smoke to finally clear up to reveal a severely destroyed rock target, along with the ground and trees around it all torn up and smoking from the fire part of the jutsu.

Both Sakura and Naruto were breathing heavily from where they landed in crouches farther away. Sakura was the first to look at Naruto, and once they made eye contact they started laughing. Unable to help themselves as it appeared to finally have a result from this.

Kakashi appeared not far from them, admiring the attack, as it definitely was a strong one. "Good job."

"I knew we could do it," Naruto boasted after he stopped laughing, finally standing up, he grinned at Sakura. "We're just that good."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. That's one out of several jutsu we have to tackle," Sakura replied, standing up as well, and propping a hand on her hip. "The next one is the earth infusion-"

"Not so fast," Kakashi interrupted Sakura, a line of a smirk on his mask. "You just said not to get ahead of yourself Sakura."

"What are you getting at?" Sakura asked him, raising an eyebrow, as she could see that under his mask he was smirking. "We just nailed that jutsu, and we communicated."

"You are right. You two finally got the jutsu right, and communicated. But, not without guidance from me. And let's not forget that you had to adjust in the middle of the jutsu to keep from destroying Naruto's rasengan. You both also took way too long to prepare the jutsu, and it should be much quicker if you ever plan to use it in an actual battle. Like the first time you did it," Kakashi replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You two need to get to the point of being able to do it quick and without verbally communicating with one another. So until you can do that, you'll be doing it again."

"Huh?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed together.

"And again, and again," Kakashi continued, still smirking as he moved to do hand signs to fix the target. "We still have plenty of daylight left, I figure you two probably will get this jutsu right before sundown. You have about three hours until then, so I'd get started if I were you. Unless you want to work on this jutsu tomorrow."

"Sensei!" Sakura and Naruto both called out in complaint.

 **Several hours later, in the middle of the night**

Hearing a tapping sound in her ears was what Sakura initially woke up to. Remaining frozen in bed after it stopped. _Was I imagining that?_ That thought circled her head until she very clearly heard the noise again. The slight echo it gave off meant that her strange priestess hearing ability was at work. Opening her eyes, she slipped out of bed, and walked over to the balcony doors. Yawning, she closed her eyes for a brief second, and instantly regretted it when she felt her toes hit the piano. "Damn it that hurt," she mumbled under her breath, pausing to heal her throbbing toes, and then continuing towards the balcony door.

After unlocking it and stepping outside, she looked around slightly confused. Nothing looked out of place to her. To her surprise, the sound of crow's squawking was heard, and that seemed to be just what she needed to fully wake up. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ She inwardly cursed, closing the rest of the balcony door behind her. _Please still be asleep._ She thought, turning her head so she could look inside. Seeing that Sasuke was still asleep on the bed made her release the breath she was holding.

"Stupid crow," she muttered, as her eyes went to the black crow that had been the source of the tapping. Holding her arm out for it to land, it squawked again, and she narrowed her eyes. "My god, will you shut the hell up?" She growled at it, before taking the note, and opening it.

 _We need to meet as soon as you can. East of the Village, you'll travel for a while, and you should eventually pick up on my location._

 _I.U_

At the brief message, Sakura sighed heavily with annoyance. _As soon as I can huh?_ Her eyes traveled back through the glass on the balcony doors to look at the bed. Sasuke still asleep on the bed. _I mean, it's not like it's just easy to sneak past Sasuke with anything. I've been able to do it a few times, but it was pretty complicated to think it out before hand. If I go meet Itachi and it takes a long time, what is Sasuke going to think when he wakes up?_

 _Saku Inner: What do you mean complicated to think out? You've been sneaking past him as you've been meeting with his brother. As well as sneaking out of bed every night you had that dream, for the most part at least._

 _Oh yeah…_ Sakura thought, before an idea crossed her mind. Knowing what she could do, she started scribbling back on the note.

 _I guess if I really have to meet you… I'll be there soon, Mr. Serious Pants._

 _S.H_

Putting the note back on the crow, she sent it off, and turned to go back inside. Managing to get inside without waking Sasuke up, she went to change. Slipping on some dark grey yoga pants and a black tank top, she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her shoes. Looking at her weapons, she sighed as her eyes went over them all. Shaking her head, she left the closet without grabbing them. She hadn't been using weapons over the past couple days of training, as Kakashi said they hadn't needed them. _I figure I'll be fine going without them today._ She thought, slipping her bag on her shoulders. She took one last look in Sasuke's direction, then she left the room.

Getting downstairs, she was quick to slip on her shoes. Just as she stood up from the couch the creak sound of someone stepping on the floor in the kitchen, making her eyes widen.

A moment later Jugo stepped out of the kitchen, looking at her, he raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?"

Sakura took in a deep breath, and inwardly cursed at herself. _I should have just left upstairs off my balcony._ "Oh, hey Jugo," she laughed, almost nervous sounding, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing up?"

"Getting water," Jugo replied, holding up the glass in his hand. His eyes focused back on her. Noticing how she was dressed to go out. "Where are you going?"

At his question, Sakura sighed and stepped closer to him. "Look, I don't want to ask you to lie for me. Especially to Sasuke because you probably are more loyal to him, as we haven't been friends for that long," she uncrossed her arms, and frowned lightly. "So I'm not going to tell you what exactly I'm doing, because that way, you don't have to lie to him. But, I will tell you that what I'm doing is perfectly safe for me… most likely. So you have no reason to be concerned or have any reason to tell Sasuke that your concerned. Because-"

"Relax Sakura," Jugo interrupted her, a genuine smile on his face. "I never saw you. For all I know, I am dreaming right now. Because, like I said, I never saw you."

That made Sakura smile and nod at Jugo. "Thanks Jugo."

Jugo only nodded in return, before he moved across the living room. Starting up the stairs to the hall that his, Karin's, and Suigetsu's rooms were off of. "No problem."

Waiting until Jugo walked away, Sakura turned and left the house. Traveling quickly through the village, she stopped in front of a familiar apartment building. There was a gate in the front of the two floor complex that Sakura easily jumped over, and she jumped the up to the second floor. Grabbing a key from her bag, she stuck it in the door, and unlocked it. Walking in, she walked quietly through the dark apartment back to the bedroom. Pushing the door opened, she didn't need to wait for her eyes to adjust anymore, so she walked on in, and to the bed. "Hinata?"

After more of Sakura's attempts to wake the Hyuga girl up, Hinata finally opened her eyes. Seeing Sakura after her eyes adjusted, Hinata groaned, and plopped her face back down on her pillow. "No, Whatever you are about to ask me to do, the answer is no," she turned her face to look back to Sakura. "I had a long day, I'm tired, and I don't have time to go do whatever, probably stupid, thing you have in mind. I have to get up early tomorrow-"

"Would you stop talking so I can tell you what I'm doing?" Sakura interrupted, smirking at Hinata's sigh. "I'm going to see Itachi."

That had Hinata sit right up, and her eyes widened. "As in now? Like right now going to see him?" She asked, seeing Sakura nod. "He's not coming back into the village is he?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm going to meet him this time. I think we both know that each time he comes into the village, it's a huge risk to everyone."

Hinata nodded before moving to push her covers back. "I can go get dressed then-"

"No," Sakura stopped her. "I need you to stay here. I came here because tomorrow is another group training session with all our teams. Because of that, I need you to keep everyone off my case about where I am."

"How long are you planning to be gone?" Hinata asked her eyes going to the clock. "It's only four in the morning Sakura."

"I'm not sure. Itachi was very vague in where he would be in location, so I'm not sure how far away he is. Which is the reason why I'm not sure about how long I'll be gone," Sakura replied, before she sighed. "All I know is that I'm not sure if I'll be back in time for training, since it's an early session starting at seven, I am going to need you to keep everyone off my back. Naruto, Sasuke-especially him-and everyone else."

"So you are going by yourself?" Hinata asked after a moment.

"Not exactly," Sakura replied with a smirk.

That had Hinata staring back in silence at Sakura for a long moment. Sighing heavily, she shook her head, as she began readjust her pillows to lay back down. "I don't know what in the hell you mean by that, but just be careful. I can handle things with everyone else."

"Thanks, you're the best," Sakura said, before leaving Hinata's room, then her apartment. Jumping off the landing instead of taking the stairs, she landed on the ground, and started off in a run. Her run lasted less than a minute, as she stopped at her next location. Staring up at the second floor for a moment, she jumped up to the stairs, and stopped in front of the door she was targeting. Staring at the door for a moment, she grinned, and knelt down. Easily picking the lock, she entered the dark apartment. Unlike Hinata's apartment, this one wasn't exactly all that familiar to her in the dark. Which was unfortunate when she stubbed her toes into what seemed like the leg of the couch. The same one's she hit on her piano.

That brought on a long list of curse words, as she continued her way through the living room. Calming down by the time she got the bedroom, she opened the door quietly. She hardly had a chance to take one step into the room, before she found a hand on her wrist, and another hand on her arm. Pushing her back against the door to hold her still.

"I should be surprised that it's you, but then I remember that you don't understand boundaries."

"Good early morning to you too Neji," Sakura replied back with a smile as he let her go. "You heard me picking the lock?"

"That initially woke me up," Neji replied with a nod, a smirk on his face. "Then I heard your cursing following shortly after, so that left out the surprise at who it was."

Smirking herself, Sakura propped her hands on her hips. "Well damn. You should probably go teach Hinata that ability of waking up at such small noises. She didn't wake up until after I was in her room, practically yelling her name to get her to wake up."

"Hinata is able to do that just fine," Neji replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "She probably has just gotten so used to you breaking into her apartment that it didn't wake her up."

"It's not technically breaking in if I have a key," Sakura replied, continuing her smirk back to him.

"So you are technically admitting to breaking into my apartment? I'm shocked," Neji said back, chuckling at Sakura's eye roll.

"I never said that. Now onto more important things," Sakura quickly started to change the topic, as she propped her hands on her hips. "I'm going on a little trip."

That had made Neji raise an eyebrow. "And you are telling me this at four in the morning because?"

Sakura continued smiling back to Neji. "Because you are coming with me."

That had taken Neji aback, before he shook his head. "No. Go ask Hinata to run off with you. We have training in a few hours, and I don't feel like being exhausted the whole damn time because of you wanting to go on an adventure."

"I already talked to Hinata," Sakura replied, seemingly not caring that Neji clearly didn't want to go. "I put her in charge of keeping everyone here, and to keep them from worrying about me."

Neji frowned back at her. "And you couldn't given me that job?"

Sakura shook her head, and laughed as if he just suggested something foolish. "If you stood up against Sasuke you two would end up in a fist fight most likely. So I'm just trying to save you both from death."

That actually had Neji smirking, as he nodded once. "That's actually a good point."

"I have good ideas believe it or not," Sakura replied, before loudly clapping her hands together. "Now you should probably go get dressed. I recommend starting with putting on a shirt, but if you don't want to, I'll go wake up Tenten at her apartment so she can see you-

"Would you stop?" Neji interrupted her, back to frowning, as he pointed out of the room. "Get out so I can change."

"Fine, but don't think I won't be letting this whole Tenten and you being in a relationship go," Sakura replied turning to leave the room, and laughing when Neji was quick to shut his bedroom door behind her.

 **Ten minutes later**

"You look exhausted," Neji observed, as they jumped onto another roof. Having been watching Sakura as they were crossing the building tops. "I am too in case you were wondering. Mostly because it's in the middle of the damn night. But, you look like you got hit by a very large rock."

Rolling her eyes at his words, Sakura jumped over another six foot distance to the next building. "You just couldn't keep that to yourself could you?"

"After how much you insult me, and pry into my personal life, I figured why not?" Neji countered, chuckling at Sakura's irritated look.

"I had a pretty shitty day at training thank you very much," Sakura shot back with annoyance in her tone.

"I heard," Neji said, focusing back forward, as they were nearing the Hokage monuments. "You and Naruto doing the same jutsu over and over again. Must be tough."

"That better not be sarcasm in your tone," Sakura bit back, still clearly annoyed with him. "Because of how bad my day was, I might accidentally lose it, and hit you until you die. By _accident_ of course."

At her reiterating the word 'accident' Neji shook his head, but smirked. "I wouldn't doubt it," he replied, as they started jumping up to the top of the Hokage monuments. All he knew is that they were supposed to head east. "So, is this a top secret mission? Or are you going to tell me what we are doing? I need to know what I could potentially go to jail for."

Laughing, Sakura paused once they reached the top of the Hokage monuments. "Itachi contacted me. He wants me to meet him."

That had Neji nodding, as he crossed his arms. "Why exactly?"

"If I knew that, I would have just told him to go to hell, and went back to bed," Sakura replied, moving forward to continue traveling over the monuments until they could go down in the forest behind them.

Neji watched her for a moment, then moved to catch up with her. "I bet you would have too."

"Damn right I would have," Sakura replied laughing. They continued traveling until she began to pick up on what she assumed was a neatly laid out trail that Itachi had left for them. It wasn't until almost forty five minutes of traveling later that they finally arrived in the area where Itachi should be. She stopped with Neji, and looked around the small clearing in silence. _Where is-_

"What?" Itachi's voice interrupted Sakura's thought, and suddenly he was standing in front of Sakura and Neji. "You didn't bring both bodyguards this time?"

This brought a big smirk to Sakura's face. "What is this obsession you have with my bodyguards? I'm telling you, if you come back to the Leaf, you could get some too-"

"Sakura," Neji interrupted, sighing at her getting carried away.

Sakura sighed dramatically back at Neji, before looking back to Itachi. "Hinata stayed behind to make sure no one get suspicious when they all wake up for training in a few hours or so to find I'm not there."

"Right," Itachi said with a nod, his expression turned serious. "I want to know who you managed to find off the list I gave you."

"Okay, but as a disclaimer," Sakura started, as she pulled the scroll out of her bag. "I didn't really get to do that much. Because things happened and I had to put a stop to looking around."

Itachi nodded and accepted the scroll from Sakura, looking it over. "Well I'm surprised you managed to find so many for not having that much time."

Sakura sweat dropped, and dropped her head. "Thanks for believing in my abilities."

"Mind you that most of those were found by Hinata and myself," Neji said, looking to Sakura. "You went MIA for almost the entire last week of the vacation."

Seeing Itachi's raised eyebrow, Sakura waived her hand. "Don't worry, I didn't have a mental breakdown this time. Well I did, but that was because this asshole caused me to during a fight-"

"I know about that," Itachi interrupted her, smirking at her wide eyes. "What? You think I don't keep tabs on what you are up to?"

Sakura was quiet, before she turned her head slightly to whisper to Neji. "Stalker much?"

Neji smirked and Itachi rolled his eyes, as he clearly heard what Sakura said. "Anyway, I'm sure you've figure out that some of these organizations are a lot more connected to you than you thought."

"I mean I guess so, I didn't really see _that_ much connection," Sakura replied, seeing Itachi's frown. "What do you know?"

"That some of these organizations and people are connected with some very familiar enemy to you," Itachi answered, rolling the scroll back up.

"The arrow headband people?" Sakura guessed, seeing Itachi nod. "Well, I'm not surprised. On the scavenger hunt my team had to do over vacation, we got attacked, like really attacked. Kakashi said that people we talked to in the village had to have given the arrow head banded ninja notice that I was there. They also seem to know Naruto's roll as my counterpart officially now, as they seemed to be going after him as well."

"It's most likely more than just one source," Neji pointed out, thinking back to several sketchy people he and Hinata had come across in their information gathering.

Itachi nodded in agreement with Neji, as he slid the scroll up his sleeve. "I believe so as well. I will take care of looking at the rest of these, along with some other leads I've got."

Sakura rose an eyebrow hearing that, and smiled big. "Aw, did the Akatsuki give you leave to come help me?"

Just barely managing to hide his smirk, Itachi shook his head at her. "Your attempt to joke about the Akatsuki is not all that humorous, and I suggest not to try that on anyone."

"Well damn, there goes my comedy career," Sakura replied all too seriously, making both Neji and Itachi smirk.

"One last thing," Itachi said, getting Sakura's attention again. "I found out something about the enemy that attacked you on your birthday, as well as-"

"The people who killed my parents," Sakura interrupted bluntly. A serious look on her face.

Which had Neji raising an eyebrow, and Itachi taking note of her blunt tone before continuing. "You didn't get rid them that easily."

"I mean, I already guessed that," Sakura shrugged off his words. "They attacked me twice on the vacation. Once without the arrow headbands, and once with."

"The attack without the headbands was probably one of the groups from the village then," Neji connected, thinking of how Sakura recounted both time to him before, and that seemed most likely. "The time with the headbands was the real deal."

"You are probably correct about that," Itachi agreed with Neji again.

"Although it's strange," Neji started, his eyes going to Itachi. "Our team got rid of plenty of those ninja the day Sakura's parents died-sorry Sakura-and then Sakura got rid of plenty more than two hundred on the day of her birthday. So how could they still have more ninja out there?"

That had Itachi's frown deepening. "From what I have been gathering… that wasn't even a fraction of their forces."

That made Sakura's insides go cold, and she had to force herself to swallow the lump in her throat. "Just how many do you think there are?"

 **A few hours later, around eight o'clock**

"I don't think we should worry."

"How can you say that Hinata?" Ino asked the blue haired girl, a hand propped on her hip. "Every time Sakura disappears she's either in trouble or getting herself into trouble."

"Well," Naruto started, also not worried about where Sakura was. Hinata had pulled him aside when they first arrived at the training grounds to meet the others. She told him where Sakura and Neji were, and what they were up to. "Sakura and I left a couple times on vacation."

"And the second time you did that, you disappeared for two whole days, and had no clue," Ino reminded him, propping her other hand on her hip.

That seemed to drop Naruto's expression, as he frowned. "Oh yeah…"

"Are you sure you don't have any idea as to where she is?" Tenten asked Sasuke.

"She was gone when I woke up, so I have no clue," Sasuke replied, a new thought crossing his mind, making him frown, and cross his arms. "Although, considering Neji is gone too, I'm sure that he's with her-"

"Guys," Hinata interrupted Sasuke, waving her hands at them. "I'm sure that Sakura and Neji are both perfectly fine, they are probably just running a little-"

"Good morning!" Sakura's cheerful sounding voice interrupted Hinata. Getting all eyes to look over to see both herself and Neji appearing out of the trees.

"Late," Hinata finished, her hands propped on her hips as she looked the two of them. _They went to meet Itachi, but that should have only took them maybe an hour at most. They've been gone since four this morning I assume, so that's four hours. What took them so long?_

"Where have you two been?" Ino asked, watching them both carefully. "Sasuke said you were gone early this morning Sakura."

"And I went by your apartment to see if you wanted to go eat before training," Tenten said to Neji. "But you weren't there."

"Sorry, it was Sakura's fault," Neji replied almost immediately.

"Thanks for throwing me to the ground Neji," Sakura told him sarcastically, one hand propped on her hip, the other holding a white paper box.

"You are the reason why we are late, so why shouldn't I tell the truth?" Neji countered, smirking at Sakura's eye roll.

Sakura's focus soon went to Sasuke. Smiling big, she flittered over to him happily, and kissed him. "Good morning."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura acting like everything was normal, as she kissed him again. After that, he moved both hands so they rested on her arms. "Wait a minute. You can't just act like everything is normal after disappearing this morning, and- You taste like chocolate."

That had Sakura laughing, as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. "Long story, I-"

"Before she makes this over-dramatic," Neji interrupted her, getting the others eyes focused on him. "She woke me up around four this morning to go on some wild goose chase. We ended up out of the village, towards the east part of the Fire Country. Coming to find out that she was just being an ass, and wanting to go run around. Not actually wanting to find anything."

That made the others laugh, and Sakura just stuck out her tongue at Neji. "It was not a wild goose chase. I implied that we were going running when I woke you up this morning."

"Well your implication was lost when you woke me up screaming about how you needed my help to find something you lost," Neji replied, amused at how easily Sakura was able to return his made up story as to their whereabouts. "After finding out that's what she was up to after a little over an hour and a half had passed, I wanted to go back to the village in order to keep us for getting in trouble for leaving, but she ended up dragging me to this small village that's farther east, to go and get some stupid-"

"Cupcakes!" Sakura interrupted happily, as she laughed. "And their not stupid! It's the best bakery I've ever been to in my life!"

That made the others sweat drop, Sasuke looking at Sakura. "Well that explains why you taste like chocolate."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Sakura countered, with a big smile on her face. But she didn't continue the conversation, as she moved to set her bag down and open her small paper box. There was two cupcakes in it. "You see, what happened was that I made Neji eat some of my favorite flavors while we were there. But I wanted to bring some home too, but Neji told me that it wasn't practical to bring hundreds of cupcakes back to the Leaf village, so I was limited to only two. One for each of us."

Neji smirked, and shook his head at her words. "She was being literal in thinking about buying hundreds of cupcakes too."

Naruto, having been thinking about what place she was talking about, scratched his head. "Is that the place that you took me to one time?"

Sakura nodded in reply. "Yep, the one where everything is all old vintage styled."

"Why didn't you take me instead?" Naruto complained, completely forgetting the real reason Sakura left the village, as he was just thinking about the cupcakes now.

"I'll take you next time," Sakura replied, before she smirked and held up one of the cupcakes. It was vanilla with white frosting, and what looked like gold stars on it. "This is Neji's. I told them to make it with really white frosting, and gold stars. Representing the fact that he's completely perfect, and does nothing wrong. His angelic qualities and all that."

Neji rolled his eyes, as Sakura handed him his cupcake. "And when she told them that's what she wanted on the cupcake, they were looking at her like she was crazy," he then smirked, as he noticed Sakura reaching for her's next. "And if that was enough, when it came to her's, she told them that she wanted a dark chocolate cupcake, with the dark black frosting with no decorations. Saying it was black-"

"Like my soul," Sakura finished, holding up her cupcake happily. Seeing the others laughing, she just bit into her cupcake to enjoy it's sweetness.

Neji shook his head at Sakura. "No more middle of the night adventures okay? I can't handle your crazy as it is during the day, so during the night isn't making it any better."

Sakura laughed as she bit into her cupcake again, shaking her head at Neji. "If you say so."

While Neji had offered the cupcake to Tenten as he didn't want it, Sakura's eyes went to Naruto and Hinata, giving them one nod. Her eyes went to Sasuke next, as everyone had started spreading out to go put their stuff down. She smiled as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow from where she was sitting on the ground. "Want a bite?"

"Not particularly," Sasuke replied, as he watched Sakura for a moment longer. Finally he sighed, and knelt down next to her. Resting one elbow on his knee, and moved to push some of her hair away from her face. Trying to avoid her getting it in the cupcake frosting that she had on her mouth. "You are always full of surprises."

Sakura smiled back at Sasuke, as she shrugged her shoulders. "That's not a bad thing."

Seeing the twinkle in Sakura's eye, Sasuke sighed, and a more genuine smile replaced the smirk on his face. "No it is not." Was his reply, as he leaned over and kissed her. The taste of chocolate frosting on her lips.

 **A few hours later, a little past noon**

Having ate lunch with Sasuke more than everyone else, Sakura finally managed to slip away with Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. They had offered to go set up some targets for the rest of training in the forests around the training grounds, and Sakura had joined them.

"I'm honestly just glad we are getting a break from our one on one training with Kakashi," Naruto was saying as they were stopped to set up one of the targets from a tree. He was up on the tree to steady the target, and was talking down to the others who were on the ground. "Yesterday was exhausting."

Sakura smirked at that. "I couldn't agree more, but we have to go back to that training after this lunch break. So don't get too excited."

Naruto sighed heavily at that. "Don't remind me."

"Hey, I'm the priestess here," Sakura replied, a hand propped on her hip. "You don't have to do nearly as much as I do."

"Yes I do!" Naruto argued back, as he jumped down from the tree. They started traveling to the next spot to set up the next target. "I have a lot of work to do. Being the counterpart isn't that easy."

"Okay," Hinata spoke before Sakura could. "Before you two start arguing, can we get to talking about what we came out here to talk about?"

"Yes, can we?" Neji added, smirking at Sakura sticking out her tongue childishly at Hinata.

"Yeah," Sakura said, watching as Naruto started up another tree to steady another target. She quickly began the overview of what happened in the meeting with Itachi. Ending with how Itachi believe the number of ninja involved with the arrow head banded men was a lot more than they thought.

"How much exactly?" Hinata asked.

"Not including the one's we've already taken down," Neji replied, a frown on his face. "He was estimating around two thousand."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed from where he was on the tree. Managing to loose his balance, he fell off, and face planted on the ground.

"Naruto," Hinata said, moving over to where he was, and kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Pushing himself to sit up after a moment of getting his breath back in his lungs, Naruto's eyes went to Sakura. "Two thousand people?"

"That's only an estimate," Sakura said, sighing at what else he said. "He says that he didn't have much chance to check out other locations they might be in."

"Wait, so there is multiple locations of their organization?" Hinata asked, seeing Sakura nod. "And there are two thousand people at just that one location?"

"No, that was from three locations," Sakura corrected, the thought made a chill go down her spine. "But if there are two thousand just from three locations, there is no telling how big their numbers actually are if they are in other locations."

"And along with the fact that we found they have allies that aren't apart of their organization is also concerning. Because we don't know who or how many exact organizations are on their side," Neji added, watching Sakura as her eyes were downcast to the ground. "Itachi said he's going to finish up doing recon on the rest of the people in White Ash village we didn't get to on vacation. And he's going to start other places as well."

Naruto focused solely on Sakura, seeing her frown, and look down as well. "You know that you'll be fine Sakura," he started to reassure her, as he jumped up from the ground. "I've got your back."

"We do too," Hinata added, nodding with Neji.

Sakura finally looked up from the ground, and blinked back at the other three. Finally she shook her head. "Why are you two being so weird? I know I'll be fine. You need to stop worrying so much." Then she turned, and picked up the rest of the targets. "Come on, we've got to hurry up so Naruto and I can go to hell- I mean training."

That made Neji smirk and shake his head after Sakura started off away from them, his eyes moved to Naruto and Hinata. "By the way, she's not letting it bother her. She's been doing that all morning when I tried to say something."

"Yeah, well I don't know how she could be fine with finding that news out. Two thousand people? And there could most likely be more than that?" Hinata asked, shaking her head. "No, I wouldn't be fine if I was in her position."

"She's just not trying to make us worry about her," Naruto said, having been studying Sakura. The vibe he got from her was that it very much bothered her, but he felt as if it wasn't more for her sake, but theirs. "I think it does bother her. We just need to try to play it cool around her."

"You playing it cool is about as impossible as Sakura not doing something borderline insane everyday," Neji deadpanned honestly, noticing how that made Hinata laugh, and Naruto instantly get angry.

"Shut up! I can too play it cool, watch!" Naruto exclaimed starting out after Sakura.

Hinata sighed after she finished laughing, and smiled at Naruto's actions. Neji watched her do that, and shook his head. "The fact that you he's the one you choose to be with is beyond me."

That made Hinata laugh again, and shake her head. "Come on, let's go catch up to them."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing in Sakura and Naruto's training, as well as the trip Sakura and Neji took. That was probably my favorite scene. What was yours?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	13. Who's Talking To Kakashi?

_Review:_

 _Hinata sighed after she finished laughing, and smiled at Naruto's actions. Neji watched her do that, and shook his head. "The fact that you he's the one you choose to be with is beyond me."_

 _That made Hinata laugh again, and shake her head. "Come on, let's go catch up to them."_

* * *

 **A few days later, 5** **th** **of October**

 _Okay, so we tightened up the Giant Rasengan with my Death Blossom added to it. The earth infusion jutsu, and my wind funnel and Naruto's water funnel jutsu. That's the three biggest moves we've gained since I became a priestess._ Sakura thought, her eyes lifting from the ground to focus ahead of where she and Naruto had been walking.

They had left Team 7's training grounds after talking with Sai, Sasuke, and Yamato a bit that morning. They were heading towards their separate training ground they had established for Sakura and Naruto's training.

Sakura's eyes moved over to Naruto after thinking about how their training was supposed to be starting now. "How much do you want to bet that Kakashi won't be there when we get there?"

"All the money I make in my life," Naruto shot back, making them both laugh.

Sakura settled her laughter first, and spoke up about what she had been thinking a moment ago. "So we tackled three of our jutsu that we do together over the past few days. We still have at least five or six we haven't really gotten to work on yet."

"Well I think since those three we learned are one's we do together, the rest we'll probably work on separately since they don't require both of us to work on them," Naruto said, before scratching his head. "I think I confused myself."

"No, what you said made sense, just give your brain a minute to catch up with what you said," Sakura told him, laughing at his narrowed eyes. _He's right though. Most every other jutsu I've done since becoming a priestess has been separate from Naruto. I wonder if Kakashi will be splitting us up today._

"Why do you think we're having to bring all our weapons if we are doing jutsu?" Naruto asked, getting Sakura to focus back on him. "Kakashi sensei asked us yesterday after training to bring all our weapons today, and that just doesn't seem to make sense if we're working on jutsu."

"Well your Nine Tails katana requires some form of chakra to be able to work it, maybe that's why," Sakura suggested, not really thinking much of it.

"But then why are you having to bring yours too?" Naruto asked, still confused.

Sakura shrugged as they finally broke free of the forest into the clearing of their training ground. "Beats me-"

"You two are late."

"Huh?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed, looking over to see Kakashi leaning against a tree, his book out, and his eye on them.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kakashi asked, his voice calm.

"Wait, you were on time?" Sakura countered, her jaw dropped open.

"There's no way!" Naruto added in exclamation.

At his students disbelief, Kakashi sweat dropped before closing his book with a snap. "Yes, I'm on time. Which is why I said you two were late," he replied, slipping his book back in his kunai pouch. "Which makes me think there should be some kind of punishment-"

"No, no, no!" Naruto exclaimed, waiving his arms around. "That's fine. We won't ever do it again! We're sorry!"

Kakashi hummed and watched them for a moment in silence. "Very well," he turned and started to walk more towards the middle of the training grounds. "Let's get started."

As soon as Kakashi was walking away, Naruto turned to Sakura. "Good thing I didn't actually bet with you."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Sakura said, sighing at that thought. "How disappointing."

"What-"

"Are you two coming?!" Kakashi called back to them.

"Yes!" Sakura and Naruto chorused before starting to walk over to Kakashi. Naruto more specifically looking to Sakura. "What do you mean disappointing? That I'd be in debt to you for the rest of my life? No thank you."

"Shut up, it doesn't even matter," Sakura shot back in the same whisper Naruto used, as they stopped near Kakashi. "So what jutsu are we working on today?"

"You aren't," Kakashi replied, moving to turn and face them. "Because there are going to be several more opportunities to learn jutsu and work on it in your training later on, we are moving on to something else."

"Wait," Sakura said, frowning back at Kakashi. "I thought you said we had to go through the basic jutsu we have been using since all this happened in order to move onto more jutsu."

"And if we haven't even finished the basic jutsu, that means there is still other jutsu to learn as well," Naruto reiterated Sakura's words. "So how can we be moving onto something else?"

Kakashi sighed at both of the confused looks he was getting from them. "The first part of your physical jutsu training was meant for you two to do jutsu together and perfect your ability to work together when it comes to your jutsu. Because the remaining basic jutsu you two need to work on will be you two needing to work separately, I'm putting a hold on that."

"Oh, so we're skipping around now?" Sakura asked, holding a rather annoyed expression her face. "Because you said we had to follow the training as it was laid out in the scrolls."

"Not exactly skipping around. The only first requirement is for you two to be able to perform jutsu together. Which you can do now, as it's been proven with three separate jutsu moves," Kakashi replied, noticing that he seemed to be losing Sakura's interest by the second. "Because I do not believe I hold the knowledge to teach you two any new jutsu at this point in your training, we have to move forward. You two will get a chance to work on your solo jutsu later on in the training."

It was quiet between Naruto and Sakura, before Naruto clapped his hands together. "Well as long as we are doing some type of training today, I guess this is okay with me."

Glad to see Naruto being accepting, Kakashi then looked expectantly to Sakura. Only to see no enthusiasm from her. "Thank you Naruto for your enthusiasm. Sakura you need to take notes."

"I only get enthusiastic when I get to hit things, mostly people," Sakura replied, smirking as that had Naruto stepping away from her. Fear all over his face.

Sweat dropping at that, Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. "How did I end up with such odd students?" He asked himself under his breath, then spoke a bit louder. "It's time for your basic weapons training."

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, before proceeding to repeat 'no' over and over again. Getting louder as he did.

Sakura groaned, and shook her head. "Is this why you asked us to bring our weapons?"

"Yes that's why," Kakashi replied, watching Sakura and Naruto groan and continue to complain. "Or, if you two miss jutsu so much, we can just continuously repeat the same three jutsu you've been working on these past few days-"

"No!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed, their eyes wide, as they finally silenced their complaining.

Naruto proceeded to put an overly excited look on his face. "We were just kidding Sensei, we're really excited!"

"Tone it down," Sakura muttered to Naruto under her breath at his overly excited words. Looking back to Kakashi, she propped her hands on her hips. "Okay, so what do we need to do? The only weapon I have is my Katana, and Naruto's got his Nine Tails Katana and his other weapons."

"Naruto, you won't be needing your other weapons," Kakashi said, then he handed over both of their training scrolls. "You have summoning blocks beneath the wording for this part of your training. You two will be needing to summon the rest of your weapons from them."

"Okay, I get that our weapons will be summoned to us, but how exactly…" Sakura trailed off as she found a passage under the summoning blocks. Reading it in silence for a moment, she finally nodded. "Oh that's how."

"You can read that?" Kakashi asked having watched as Sakura's eyes swept over the passage.

Nodding, Sakura squinted back at the writing, and finally distinguished that it was in their different language. "Yeah, I guess it's in our language, but I just didn't pick up on it at first."

"I figured," Kakashi said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you two know about that language so far?'

"That we can speak and read it without needing any kind of studying or training," Sakura explained, her eyes meeting Naruto's.

"And that no one else understands it apart from us," Naruto said, before making an 'o' shape with his mouth. "And sometimes things that are incorporated with our language can't even be seen by other people."

Kakashi nodded, and hummed at that. _I wonder if we'll ever find out what exactly the language is._ "Okay, you two need to summon your weapons."

The two laid out their scrolls a bit apart from each other, and looked down at their scrolls. On Naruto's scroll there were four blocks and there was five on Sakura's.

Watching as Sakura and Naruto stared down at their scrolls, Kakashi raised an eyebrow when neither moved to start summoning. Remaining quiet as he studied them, it wasn't for another couple minutes that he sighed. "You two realize staring at the scrolls is not going to summon your weapons correct?"

Sakura shook her head and looked to Naruto. "You have no idea what the hell to do either do you?"

"No clue at all," Naruto said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You just said that the passage below the blocks had directions," Kakashi pointed out to Sakura.

"Well it does, they just don't make any damn sense," Sakura replied, before motioning for Kakashi to walk over. She started pointing to the only apparent word out of the symbols in the passage. "This word means inside, then a series of hand signs follow. The hand signs relate to what a summoning jutsu would, but the beginning of every summoning is different, as it has to relate to the seal that's holding whatever it is we are trying to summon."

"Okay…" Kakashi trailed off, studying the word that she said meant inside. "So what you are saying is that you don't have the beginning hand signs to start the summon?" He gathered, his eyes going from Sakura to Naruto to see them both nodding.

Naruto frowned as he studied the summoning passage. The word inside was also starting off his hand signs, and that made him think of Sakura's inner. _Inner Sakura would probably know what-_ "Wait, wait, wait just a second!" He exclaimed jumping up as he pointed to Sakura. "Ask your Inner! Inside? Inner? I mean what else could it mean… Apart from actually going inside some place, but that seems like too much work-"

 _Nine Tails: Boy shut your mouth already. You've managed to make the connection, and that's all you need to say. You don't have to keep talking so damn much._

 _Naruto: So does that mean you are supposed to help me with the first part of my summoning hand signs?_

 _Nine Tails: Well considering you don't have an actual Inner self I think that makes the most sense._

Sakura and Kakashi watched Naruto's face to see a range of heightened emotions trail through it. At first excitement, then confusion, then irritation, and finally anger. Sakura grinned in Kakashi's direction. "He's talking to the Nine Tails."

"You can tell just by looking at him?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah, I mean just by the expressions on his face. Usually he gets angry when talking to the Nine Tails, just like I get angry when I talk to my Inner. The only other way I can tell he's talking to the Nine Tails is by physically touching him, or by contacting the Nine Tails myself."

"How can you… Never mind, we can talk about that later," Kakashi said, watching Sakura smile. "Aren't you going to talk to your Inner?"

"Oh yeah, I was hoping to ignore that part," Sakura replied, dropping her smile off her face, before sighing. _Inner? You going to help me or not?_

 _Saku Inner: I don't know…_

 _Sakura: What in the damn hell do you mean by that?!_

Kakashi watched Sakura's facial expression turn to anger in a blink of an eye. _It appears Naruto's not the only one who grows angry at who's talking to him in his head. It took all of a few seconds for Sakura to get angry._

It was quiet in the training grounds as Sakura and Naruto were speaking Inner Sakura and the Nine Tails. Kakashi observing the both, and watching their faces. Able to tell how the progress was going by how angry they looked or if they looked calm. _More anger than anything…_

"Stupid bitch," Sakura cursed under her breath finally. Opening her eyes, and growling as she moved to sit on her bottom in front of her training scroll.

"I thought you settled things with your inner in our first part of training?" Kakashi questioned Sakura, an eyebrow raised.

Sakura stared back at Kakashi in silence for a long moment.

 _Saku Inner: Settle? I can't believe he doesn't know you didn't even bother trying-_

Quickly blocking her inner, Sakura laughed out loud. "Doesn't mean that we can't disagree from time to time," she said, looking back to her scroll, only to look to Naruto at the sound of a summon being made. "What the hell? You already did one?"

The smoke around Naruto cleared to reveal him holding what appeared to be an average kunai, but his face lit up as he really looked at it. "Oh my god! This is made like some kind of weird sparkly rock thing!"

Raising an eyebrow at that, Sakura did the summoning hand signs, and pressed her hand upon the first summoning block. With a puff of smoke, she found herself holding a kunai like Naruto's. Looking at it closer, she smirked. "It's crystal." Turning it around in her hand to see the crystal shine as the sunlight hit it. "That doesn't seem that practical. Crystal would break more than an average kunai wouldn't it?"

"Usually that would be the case," Kakashi said, his eyes going to Naruto who was standing up again.

"Well this is pretty pointless if it's going to break," Naruto said, finding it a bit difficult to grip the handle on the kunai, he frowned and shook her head. "You can't even hold it all that well. This is stupid. This thing just needs to be broken so we can move on."

Sakura watched Naruto as he had to flip the kunai around a few different ways to get a good hold on it. "What are you doing?" She asked at him seeming to ready to throw the kunai. "Maybe these are just for us to have, you really shouldn't break it-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, interrupted Sakura, as Naruto threw the kunai, more purposely towards a big rock near them.

Even though the throw looked sloppy due to Naruto not having the best grip on the kunai in the first place, the kunai still managed to go towards part of the rock. However, to everyone's surprise the kunai's blade sunk into the rock rather than shatter.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide as he moved over to kneel down to where the kunai hit the rock. "Oh my god! It didn't break!"

"No freaking way," Sakura said, getting up and jogging over to where the kunai went into the rock at. Bending over slightly, she rested her hands on her knees as she looked at the kunai lodged into the rock. "Take it out."

Naruto grabbed the handle, and started to pull the kunai out of the rock. To his surprise the blade was completely intact. With his eyes wide he spoke. "It didn't break…"

"What the actual hell?" Sakura mumbled, looking at the kunai as well, before she looked at the one in her hand. "These kunai can cut through rock?"

It was quiet before Naruto's eyes met Sakura's. "Oh my god! These can cut through anything!" He exclaimed, suddenly excited, as he jumped up. "Did you see it go through the air though?! I mean it wasn't great because I didn't have the best handle on it before I threw it, but it like spun around and was so fast!"

"I know," Sakura said, blinking as she and Naruto grew quiet as they stared back at one another. Only another breath later and they turned and bolted back to their summoning scrolls. Starting the hand signs for the second summon block.

Suddenly it seemed the sounds of summoning and smoke were everywhere. Kakashi watched in amusement at Sakura and Naruto suddenly being excited to summon their weapons, which was a nice change from their less than positive attitude about it just a few minutes ago.

Finally having summoned almost everything, Sakura only having her fifth block left, the two were admiring the other weapons they had. Their second block was for daggers, which they both didn't really think were all that special as it was just a shortened version of a katana, with a flat blade instead of a pointed one. The third block for them both was small shuriken. Each seemed thinner than normal, but after Naruto tested one out it appeared they seemed less visible in the air, as they were able to go much faster.

The fourth block was different for them both. Naruto's was an odd kunai. "Okay, this thing is huge," Naruto said, holding up the kunai compared to the size of his katana. Which was a bit over three feet long. The kunai reached to what seemed to be two feet, while the average kunai was about less than one foot. It appeared to be the same as the smaller crystal kunai that he and Sakura got, but the blade was half steel and half crystal. The handle was full crystal. "This weird crystal thing again."

"You probably shouldn't throw that until after you've trained basics with it- Naruto!" Kakashi called out at Naruto's clear ignoring of his words, as he watched his student start to throw the big kunai.

It took both of Naruto's hands, but he managed to throw it. This time as it hit the rock it split the rock down the middle where the blade made contact with it. "Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he went to retrieve the big kunai.

Sakura's fourth block had summoned a big dai shuriken. She flipped it open so the blades were on all four sides like usual, and admired it. Like the smaller shuriken it was clearly thinner than the average shuriken. It seemed to be made out of the same crystal material as the kunai's were. "Whoa."

"Hey," Yamato's voice was heard from several feet behind Kakashi at the edge of the training ground. He appeared along with Sai and Sasuke. They approached where Kakashi was, and it was noticed their eyes were on Sakura and Naruto who were both excitedly talking to one another with Sakura holding her dai shuriken and Naruto his big kunai. "How's it going here?"

"Well, they were less than cooperative when they first arrived," Kakashi replied, watching Sakura and Naruto talk excitedly with one another. "All it took was for them to get their new weapons to make them finally appreciate this part of their training. They have been acting like five year olds since they started summoning the weapons."

"Unsurprising from both of them," Sai spoke up, knowing the other two well enough that they could get overly excited when it came to small things.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, smirking at the sight of how happy Sakura and Naruto looked.

"We've got a mission," this statement from Yamato got Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai to focus on him. He motioned to himself, Sasuke, and Sai. "Well the three of us do. Tsunade said you could remain with Naruto and Sakura as they need to be focusing on their training."

"Very well," Kakashi said with a nod of his head. "How long will you guys be gone?"

"We're just going to White Ash and back," Yamato replied, his arms crossed. "So we should be back by the end of the day most likely- watch out!"

The four ninja had to duck down after Yamato's words, as the dai shuriken had been heading straight towards them. It flew right over their heads, and then proceeded to take out several trees.

It got real quiet as all their eyes went to Sakura. She had just caught the dai shuriken with one hand, and brought her other to cover her wide open mouth. "Oh my god," she said, sounding taken aback that what just happened. Although the expression of surprise left her face to be replaced with an excited one as she screamed. "That was freaking awesome!"

Naruto laughed along with Sakura. "It cut through those trees like it was nothing!"

"I know! I love this thing!" Sakura exclaimed back happily as she motioned around with the dai shuriken in her hand.

"We should practice throwing these more. You throw your shuriken and I'll throw my kunai-"

"No," Kakashi interrupted Naruto, appearing by Sakura and Naruto, and grabbing both their wrists. "Put them down."

"But-"

"Put. Them. Down." Kakashi repeated in a tone that suggested not to argue.

Sakura and Naruto grumbled as they did so, their eyes on Kakashi, as Sakura spoke. "You said we're doing weapons today."

"I said to summon your weapons right now. I never said to actually use them," Kakashi corrected, before looking back at Yamato, Sasuke, and Sai. "You almost killed the rest of your team if you didn't notice."

Sakura just motioned in their direction. "You guys ducked in time."

That had them all sweat dropping, Kakashi finally cleared his throat as he looked back at the rest of the team. "I recommend getting out of here before they decide to start playing again."

"We're not playing!" Naruto started in argument.

"We'll get out of here," Yamato spoke before arguments could be started.

Sakura's eyes went to Sasuke, and she smiled at him. "Goodbye my sweetest, most bestest boyfriend in the whole entire world! I'm going to miss you so very much!"

At Sakura saying that out loud in front of the others, Sasuke's cheeks grew warm as he slapped a hand to his face. "I told you to never say that in front of anyone else-"

Sai's laughter interrupted Sasuke as he shook his head. "That's hilarious."

"Why I ought to-"

"Enough," Yamato interrupted Sasuke, sighing as he looked back at Kakashi. "Good luck on your end."

"You as well," Kakashi said back, rolling his eyes at how Sai and Sasuke started arguing as they walked away with Yamato. Looking back to Sakura and Naruto, he sighed. "Alright, Sakura has one more weapon, and then we are going to take a break."

Sakura sighed as she moved back to her summoning scroll, having grabbed her dai shuriken only to put it back near her other summoned weapons. "Why are we already taking a break?"

"Because you two have already given me too many almost heart attacks in the past ten minutes," Kakashi replied back honestly.

That had Naruto laughing as he moved over to Sakura to see what she was going to summon. "We're doing our job right then."

Sakura smirked, does the hand signs, and summons the last thing. The smoke poofed up around her, and she felt something that kind of felt like smoothed out wood underneath her hand. Her eyes completely widened at the sight of what she summoned. "A bow and arrow?! Is this a joke?!"

"Wow, I've never actually seen one that's supposed to be used before," Naruto said, admiring the bow and arrow with his eyes. "It's cool."

Sakura shook her head at Naruto. "This isn't something cool Naruto. This is a stupid outdated weapon," she complained, a scowl on her face. However, as she picked up both the bow and weapon, she gained a small feeling that tempted her to play around with it on the inside. It felt like something drew her to it.

Kakashi sighed at Sakura's clear dislike of the weapon. "You know, it's not uncommon for a priestess to carry a bow and arrow-"

"Thousands of years ago maybe," Sakura interrupted, staring at the bow and arrow with displeasure on her face, but something inside of her still held a slight curiosity of the weapon.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kakashi shook his head at Sakura. "I'm guessing you still haven't done research on priestesses like I asked you to."

"Nope," Sakura replied honestly.

 _Saku Inner: You really should have researched Sakura. It's really-_

"I didn't do it," Sakura started speaking out loud to interrupt her inner. "Because I'm clearly not going to be like other priestesses."

 _Saku Inner: That's not the point Sakura._

"Knowing about other priestesses is just supposed to give you some history on what a priestess is. Their duties and how they act," Kakashi added on unknowingly to Inner Sakura's words. "While you will be different than them, you will still have similarities."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I'll get around to it, but I think I have more important things to worry about," Sakura dropped the bow and arrow back on the ground, and grabbed the dai shuriken. "Like how awesome this shuriken is!"

"No," Kakashi told her, pointing for her to put it down. "We're going to take a break, and when we come back, you two will start with the basic kunai first."

That had both Sakura and Naruto really quiet as they stared back at Kakashi, displeasure on both of their faces.

Inwardly, Kakashi had been sighing at how he was really going to have to work on his patience dealing with them over this section of the training. "You can either take a lunch break, or run laps around the village while I eat lunch."

"Okay, well I'm starving," Sakura said, already walking over to where her and Naruto's bags were. Not planning on running laps if she can help it. Naruto right alongside her.

Kakashi soon disappeared after Sakura and Naruto settled down for lunch. It wasn't until after Sakura and Naruto finished eating, that Sakura sighed heavily. The first sound coming from either her or Naruto since they sat down. Grabbing her water with an irritated look on her face, her eyes remained on the ground. "Just when I started to like training again, I find that we are stuck doing basic weapons training again."

Naruto sighed, and nodded his head in agreement. "I know."

Nine Tails: Boy, it's not your job to be that woman's best friend all the time.

That made Naruto frown, then scratch his head in confusion. _But we are best friends though…_

Nine Tails: Your job as her counterpart isn't always about the friendship responsibility.

Again, Naruto frowned, but this time shook his head. _I don't-_

Breaking off mid-thought, Naruto closed his eyes, as a memory came back to him.

 **Flashback:**

 _Naruto's eyes widened. "You know about Hinata? Wait! She's been in my room-"_

" _Of course I know-" Kushina broke off at her husband's look, as she waived a hand at her son. "This isn't the time to talk about romance, let's get back to what your father was saying."_

" _Alright. As I was saying, you and Sakura have an eternal relationship. Not in romance, but in friendship. She has a destiny that is bigger than anything you can imagine. You play a part in her achieving her destiny, as her companion. Her counterpart if you will. Your destiny is to stand beside her and be there for her."_

" _Be there for her as a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a good laugh, a sound board for her to bounce ideas off of, a training partner, and someone who challenges her to do her best at any point she may feel like she can't," Kushina added, a big smile on her face._

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto remembered very well that he had that conversation while he was unconscious in the hospital on the day of Sakura's birthday. He also got a very similar speech from the former counterparts under the mountain in White Ash. That thought had him sighing. _A training partner… I guess that's what we are doing here._

 _Nine Tails: Of course that's what you are doing here! No matter if you think the training stupid, or even if it's just her thinking it's stupid, you are supposed to encourage her to do her best._

Naruto sighed at that thought, and looked over to Sakura. "We probably shouldn't completely push this training away."

"What?" Sakura asked sharply, slightly taken aback at how Naruto was all agreeing to it.

"Don't get mad," Naruto started, although by the look on Sakura's face, he guessed it was too late for that. "But, maybe this training really is going to do us good."

"I know how to throw a kunai Naruto," Sakura shot back, a deep frown on her face. "I know how to use a katana- I know how to use a freaking shuriken-"

"But," Naruto interrupted her. "Maybe not as well as you thought."

"I suggest you get to your point before I strangle you for insulting my abilities," Sakura bit back, an irritated look in her eye.

That had Naruto swallow a lump in his throat, before he jumped up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, let's start with me. I picked up the kunai and threw it right into that rock. I wasn't expecting that, and what if I had throw it at you as a joke instead? It could have hurt you." He then started over towards where their weapons remained on the ground. "And you throwing that Dai shuriken. It almost took out our team. What if they hadn't ducked in time-"

"But they did," Sakura interrupted him to point that out.

"But what if they didn't?" Naruto countered, stopping to look down at the weapons. "We aren't idiots Sakura. We know how to wield kunai and shuriken, and you know how to wield a katana. I probably could use a bit more work with it… Anyway, my point is yes, we know how to use weapons." He then let his eyes go to Sakura. "But, as we clearly proved, these weapons here are not the standard weapons we are used to using. So we can't just pass them off as easy, as not only are they new, but they are clearly require more experience that one would need for the standard weapons."

Sakura was quiet before she stood up and walked over to Naruto. Stopping by the weapons, she crossed her arms. "I feel like there's more important things we should be focusing on."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I don't like doing this…" he trailed off at the thought of having to be responsible. But then the reminder of what his parents were telling him in his memory, had him gain a more serious look. "Sakura, just get over it."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked sharply, her eyes meeting Naruto's.

"You want to be doing all the cool jutsu. I know you do, because we have that in common," Naruto replied, then he shook his head at her again. "That sucks for you, because this is apart of your training. What will happen if one day you run out of chakra in a fight, and only have these weapons left? You have to be able to control them, and if that means sucking it up and training with them for a few days, then get over it and do it."

This actually surprises Sakura, and she just stares at Naruto deeply. A frown on her face in silence, as she was inwardly surprised at how he talked back to her like that. Her instinct was to punch him, but her Inner stopped her.

 _Saku Inner: He's just doing his job Sakura. Do you think the priestess was given a counterpart just for the sake of friendship?_

That made Sakura's frown deepen, as she closed her eyes. A hand propped on her hip. _I know that he's doing his job. It just didn't occur to me until now that Naruto would actually do something like stand up to me._

Meanwhile, Naruto was inwardly shaking with fear, and watching Sakura close her eyes with her hand on her hip gave him several flashbacks of her doing just that, and then proceeding to hit him shortly after. _I can't believe I just said that to her… Why hasn't she hit me yet?_ After that question, he noticed Sakura move and grow a smirk on her face, and that's when he flinched back away from her. He held his hands up. "Okay, I'm sorry! If you are going to hit me, I would just like to point out-"

"Tch," Sakura interrupted Naruto, opening her eyes to see him in his defensive stance. Dropping her hand from her hip, her eyes left him to look up at the sky. "You need to work on standing up to people better. You can't just give me a speech like that, then apologize because your afraid of what I could do to you. Stand your ground moron."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well if you say so, I think that you-"

"Don't push it," Sakura interrupted, looking at him again, before reaching down to pick up the small kunai. Holding it in her hand, she flipped it like she would a normal kunai, and found herself catching it rather unsteadily. Sighing, she looked to Naruto. "These do have a weird grip to them. I guess it wouldn't hurt to train with them for a bit."

 **Kakashi's POV**

"We can get started with some basic target practice." Is what Naruto had said back to Sakura's saying that it wouldn't hurt to train.

Kakashi, who was watching from the trees, watched Sakura kneel down to look at the training scrolls.

"It doesn't give any specifics on how to work with the kunai. So we'll just have to figure out the best approach on our own." Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto then laughed. "Good thing you're a medical ninja."

That seemed to make Sakura irritated, as she stood up. "Shut up moron. You are going to jinx yourself."

Kakashi found himself unable to help the smile that came onto his face at the sound of Sakura and Naruto bickering playfully as they stated to set up a few targets. He straightened up, planning to go join them.

"How's it going?"

The masculine voice coming from the tree branch on the other side of the tree stopped Kakashi from moving. The voice was all too familiar. "You know them as well as I do. Both are eager to get to the higher level training, but don't want to sit through the basics."

"That very much sounds like them. They haven't changed since back then it seems…" the voice trailed off before picking up again. "Naruto's giving you more trouble I assume."

"Actually, Sakura's the one who's giving me more of an issue than Naruto," Kakashi replied steadily. "I've been surprisingly having to rely on Naruto to get Sakura to agree to parts of this training so far."

"Well, I guess that makes sense that she's being more resistant seeing that this training is designed for her," the voice replied, seeming to be watching Sakura and Naruto after both made a slight commotion. "Naruto's training is mixing in well will her's at the moment."

"At the moment?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes sliding over to the tree. Not able to see the other person, but he didn't need to. "What do you know about their training?"

"Not much," the person replied, chuckling lightly. "Only what I've been told by a friend of mine. All I can say is that this first part of the training when they are able to work together will be blissful compared to what's to come in the start of the second scroll of their training."

"I haven't quite read that far," Kakashi replied, thinking about how he's been keeping their scrolls from them every time they leave training. Just to keep them from trying something stupid alone.

"I suggest not reading ahead," the person advised, sounding confident with that. "Stay following the first scroll. When you get to the second one, you'll begin to understand what I mean by how much better this first part in training is."

"Good to know," Kakashi replied slowly, unsure as to how this person knew as much as they did.

It was quiet for a moment, before the person spoke again. "Be careful on what you say to Sakura from now on."

Surprisingly this time when Kakashi spoke, it was with a slight defensive note. "I know how to speak to my students. You seem to have always had doubts that I don't."

"No doubt here," the person disagreed. "Just concern from keeping Sakura at bay with her questions. Because if she starts, Naruto will be quick to follow her lead. The rest of your team might just join in too."

"Everything will be fine," Kakashi spoke with confidence now. "I know very well how to shut down their questions. Their curiosity, on the other hand, is out of my control. They could figure it out on their own."

A sound of a sigh was heard from the other side of the tree. "There is no doubt that they'll probably figure it out on their own. But, it's better that way, than you or I telling them."

"They won't like finding out that I've been keeping this from them-" Kakashi broke off at the sense of the person now appearing behind him, hanging onto the tree with chakra.

"This is not like the chunin exams Kakashi. You clearly stated your authority over them to me when I had stated that I didn't think they were ready," the person spoke with a serious tone. "I know more about this than you at this point, and I'm getting information from someone who knows more than the both of us combined. Do not tell them anything."

Then the person was gone, leaving Kakashi by himself in silence. The next sound he heard was Naruto hollering that he thought that Sakura got it right with the throw she just made. Then Sakura telling him not to be so loud in return. Kakashi sighed and stood up on the tree branch he was on. His thoughts on the long gone visitor he just had. _You do seem to hold more information about all of this, and I understand that I can't go telling them the truth. But, you've certainly struck my interest on just who's giving you information._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it everyone. Sakura and Naruto's beginning to their weapons training. Who do you think the mysterious person visiting Kakashi is? More importantly, who is giving this person their information? Also, what was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	14. You're Never Home Anymore

_Review:_

 _Then the person was gone, leaving Kakashi by himself in silence. The next sound he heard was Naruto hollering that he thought that Sakura got it right with the throw she just made. Then Sakura telling him not to be so loud in return. Kakashi sighed and stood up on the tree branch he was on. His thoughts on the long gone visitor he just had._ _You do seem to hold more information about all of this, and I understand that I can't go telling them the truth. But, you've certainly struck my interest on just who's giving you information._

* * *

 **The next morning, Hinata's POV**

Opening her eyes, Hinata almost immediately recognized herself to be in a very unfamiliar environment. The walls around her were not the same color as the one's in her own bedroom. Let alone the covers that were around her. Looking down at herself, she took in a breath. On top of that, she was naked. Turning her head to look back over her shoulder, her eyes found Naruto… who was also naked. However, this sight brought a smile to her face.

She remembered that last night after Naruto finished training, he ran into her in town. They decided to get dinner, and go back to his apartment with it. It was getting late, but they hadn't really noticed as they were talking so much. One thing led to another, and here they were the next morning. The thought of what they did last night, made her smile, as she looked away from her sleeping boyfriend. It was quiet in the room for a long moment, when finally her thoughts went to Sakura, and she grinned.

 **Sakura and Sasuke's house**

Opening the door, Hinata walked in Sakura's bedroom, just as Sakura and Sasuke seemed to both wake up. She found amusement in the differing facial expressions from Sakura and Sasuke at her being there. "Good morning."

Sasuke held a wide eyed look, laced with irritation, as he pulled the covers even more over himself and Sakura. "What are you doing in here? Are you incapable of knocking?"

Sakura, unlike Sasuke, didn't look at all startled at Hinata being in their room. "What's up Hinata?"

Ignoring Sasuke's words, and just focusing on Sakura, Hinata grinned at Sakura. "I need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't have waited until we all met for training in a couple hours?" Sasuke asked with clear annoyance all over his features. "Or at least waiting outside our room until Sakura and I could get dressed first."

"No. Sakura told me I had to do this as soon as I could. In person," Hinata paused, as she grinned more. "Like the morning after."

It took a moment, but suddenly Sakura realized what Hinata meant by that. "Oh my god!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Sitting straight up, not even caring about concealing herself. "Oh! My! God!"

Seeing the blanket start to slip away from Sakura's chest, Sasuke reached over to pull it back up. "What are you screaming for?"

That had Sakura's eyes go straight to Sasuke. "You need to go."

Raising an eyebrow at Sakura's words, Sasuke scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You need to go," Sakura repeated herself, as she motioned for Sasuke to get out of bed. "As in leave the room."

That seemed to bewilder Sasuke, as he didn't move. "How is Hinata arriving here without warning, telling you that she needs to tell you something, give you the right to kick me out of bed?"

Sakura, having been reaching over the side of the bed, just plucked Sasuke's boxers and his shorts off the ground. "Is that a serious question?" She countered Sasuke, as she shoved his clothes at him. Not waiting for him to respond, she looked over to Hinata. "Turn around so Sasuke can change, and then he will leave."

Giving Sakura a slightly annoyed look, Sasuke finally gave up after Hinata turned away, and got out of bed. "This is beyond ridiculous," he said, as he slipped on his boxers, then his shorts. "Will you hand me my shirt?"

"No," Sakura replied, reaching over to pick his shirt up off the floor. "I can't find any of my clothes on this side of the bed, so you are going to have to do without it." She slipped the shirt on over her head.

"Right," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Because it's not like your closet full of more clothes is across the room or anything like that."

"Bye Sasuke," Sakura said back, and gave him a hurry up and leave motion.

After Sasuke walked out, Sakura moved over on the bed to give Hinata room to sit down. "Come here."

Hinata did so, and she sat down on the bed. Watching Sakura for a long moment in silence, before smiling. "So last night happened…"

 **Almost a hour later**

Sakura and Hinata finally left to go downstairs after talking all about Hinata and Naruto's night last night. Sakura was still in Sasuke's shirt, but had slipped on shorts underneath before going downstairs.

"I'll see you at training I guess," Hinata said, already moving to the door.

"Who else are you going to see before going to training?" Sakura asked, grinning as Hinata paused to look back at her at the door.

"And so the teasing begins," Hinata sighed, rolling her eyes and smirking at Sakura's laughing.

Sakura went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal, and moved to join the others at the table in the dining room. Not saying a word as she sat down.

Sasuke, having been watching Sakura for a moment to make sure she was actually wearing shorts under his shirt that was fairly large on her, spoke up after a moment. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Nope," Sakura replied, before eating a spoonful of cereal.

Suigetsu grew a smirk on his face. "With how much screaming you've been doing this morning, it's make me more excited to move out by the second."

Sakura chewed and swallowed the cereal in her mouth, before motioning towards the door with her spoon. "Well there's the door. If you want, I'll even help you throw your shit out of the house."

That had Sasuke smirking, and Karin all out laughing. Jugo just shaking his head.

Her words didn't stop Suigetsu from smirking . "You are so mean in the morning."

"No," Sakura started to disagree, as she grinned. "I'm mean at all hours of the day."

"Why did Hinata stop by so early?" Karin asked.

"I'll tell you after breakfast," Sakura replied, picking up another spoonful of cereal.

"You just said you wouldn't tell me," Sasuke said, an eyebrow raised at Sakura. "Why are you going to tell her?"

"Because I'm sure that you really don't want to know," Sakura replied back, chuckling at Sasuke shaking his head, and then taking a bite of her cereal.

 **At the training grounds later**

Everyone had arrived apart from the sensei's and Hinata for training. Naruto just arrived, and was already walking in Sakura's direction like usual. As they would normally get ready to walk over to the other training grounds together.

"Morning Naruto," Sakura greeted, her arms crossed from where she leaned up against a tree. She had been talking with Ino and Tenten before he walked over.

"Morning," was his reply back, before he got this strange grin on his face. "So last night-"

That had Sakura moving quick, and she slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth. Unknowingly getting the others attention. "Let me stop you right there," she started, her other hand propped on her hip. "I understand that we're best friends who generally tell each other everything. But, there is a line Naruto."

The sound of Naruto's muffled voice was heard under Sakura's hand.

Sakura, understanding that he was saying "but Sakura" shook her head at him. "Telling me about how you and Hinata finally had sex crosses way over that line."

That already started whispers from everyone, Ino more loudly questioning, "What?"

Ignoring the others, Sakura continued speaking to Naruto. "Hinata and I can talk about it, and that's fine because we've been friends for so long that we don't have boundaries. But you? No." Sakura shook her head again, before continuing. "Yes, we have been friends for some time now, but no where near the level of friendship it requires for us to be able to discuss that. I don't talk to you about my sex life, and I expect you not to talk to me about yours. If you do, I'm most likely going to punch you. Understand?"

Sakura had dropped her hand from his mouth, and Naruto grinned back at her. "So, she already told you about it-"

Sakura punching him across the clearing interrupted him. "I wasn't kidding."

Suddenly everyone's eyes went to the other side of the training ground. It appeared Hinata had just arrived, and was noticing how everyone was looking at her. She finally looked to Sakura. "You told everyone…" she trailed off slowly.

This is where Sakura noticed the others had indeed heard everything she said, but she only shrugged. "Not deliberately. I was talking to Naruto, who happened to bring it up in front of everyone else."

Hinata sighed heavily, and slapped a hand to her face. "Of course. Because even though I kept you and Sasuke having sex a secret, you can't simply return the favor to me."

"Hinata," Sasuke hissed at her bringing him and Sakura into this. Not really wanting everyone else to hear about their sex life.

Sakura waived Hinata's irritated look off. "Oh please. Tell that to your boyfriend who would have probably put the whole thing on blast for everyone. Details and all. I did you a favor by shutting him up before he could do that."

Hinata just sighed, looked at everyone still staring at her. Then at Naruto who had recovered from Sakura's punch, and was grinning at her. Turning right back around, she sighed. "I'm not training today."

Naruto jogged over to her. "I'll skip with you-"

"Nope," Sakura interrupted Naruto, as she grabbed her bag from the ground. "You can't."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

Sakura walked closer to where Hinata was. "Because, this is a best friend moment, not a boyfriend one," she said, as she smirked at Naruto. "And I'm sensing that my best friend needs a beer. Which means no anti-fun police allowed."

"It's nine in the morning," Ino pointed out after looking at her watch.

Sakura smirked, and looped her arm through Hinata's. Then started walking off. "Just the right time to start drinking."

Everyone seemed to raise eyebrows at that. Ino and Tenten, however, shared a look with one another, before grabbing their own bags. "We're skipping too," Tenten said, as she and Ino hurried to go catch up with Sakura and Hinata.

 **At the Uchiha house**

"I cannot believe that just happened," Ino started saying as the four girls had made it back to the Uchiha house. The others were gone from the house with their temporary sensei. Training for the upcoming chunin exams. So it was just the four girls. Ino's eyes were on Hinata. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Why aren't you so surprised about me?" Sakura asked, sipping on her beer. She and Hinata were the only two with beers, as both Tenten and Ino were just there to talk. "You just found out I have been having sex with Sasuke, and you don't seem the least bit surprised."

Ino waived her hand, and shook her head at Sakura. "Please, everyone knew you and Sasuke were screwing each other."

"That's true," Tenten agreed, her eyes meeting Sakura's. "We all knew from like the start of our vacation a month ago."

Sakura shrugged after a moment. "Oh well."

"Oh well?" Hinata questioned, finally speaking since they left the training ground. Her eyes on Sakura. "How in the world can you be okay with everyone knowing? It is very personal-"

"Stop," Sakura interrupted, picking up Hinata's beer, and holding it to Hinata's mouth. "Drink." After Hinata had taken a long drink from her beer, Sakura handed the beer to Hinata. "You need to calm down. I promise you it's not that bad. Just don't care if other people know."

"It's not that easy Sakura," Hinata replied back solemnly.

"Well look at it this way, they'd eventually find out no matter what," Sakura started, noticing Hinata's eyebrow raise. "I mean you or Naruto would probably slip up and say something about it, and the others would hear. Or you could get knocked up. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows how babies are made-"

"Oh my god," Ino interrupted Sakura, shaking her head. "Would you please stop?"

While that made Sakura laugh, Tenten smiled at Hinata, as she waived her hand. "Don't worry so much Hinata. No one's judging you here."

"Yeah, no judgment," Ino added.

Hinata just stared at the other three girls, Sakura nodding in agreement with Ino and Tenten. Hinata finally sighed and took another long drink of her beer. "Thanks for the support, I guess."

While the other three girls started talking, Sakura smiled as she looked around at them. _This feels so normal. To sit around and talk about stuff like this. I haven't really got to do this normal life stuff since before all this mark stuff happened…_

 _Saku Inner: I can see how much you miss what you call the normal life Sakura, but you've got to adjust to your new normal._

That had Sakura sighing, and dropping her smile a bit. _I'm aware. But, it seems that all I've done lately has been work, work, and more work. More and more stress. Relaxing and doing stuff like this seems far from my new normal, and I don't think I like it that much._ That thought had her shaking her head, and putting a smile back on her face. Not allowing herself to get depressed and miss out on this chance to have her break from stress.

 **The next morning**

"Alright," Kakashi started speaking first after they separated to their other training ground. "As Sakura was missing yesterday from training-"

"Still telling you where I was or why I was gone," Sakura interrupted, crossing her arms, as she stared back at Kakashi. Yesterday Hinata made it perfectly clear to not talk anymore about her sex life, so Sakura was trying her best to not say anything relating to it. "And Naruto won't either. Because if he does, he knows I'll turn his bones into dust."

It was quiet as Kakashi sighed, looking from Sakura to Naruto, then back to Sakura. "I can see that you have clearly threatened Naruto into silence, and I know you won't say anything," he said, sighing at how happy Sakura seemed when he was talking about her threatening Naruto. _And Naruto's face has been full of fear since I arrived here so…_ "Anyway, what I was getting at is that since you two didn't train yesterday, you'll have a lot to do today."

"Shocker," Sakura mumbled.

"It's your fault, you know that right?" Naruto asked Sakura. "If you hadn't left-"

"Excuse me?" Sakura countered, growling at Naruto. "If I didn't leave yesterday, you would have left with her. So it was either me or you. So don't go blaming this on me-"

"Enough," Kakashi interrupted Sakura, sighing at their bickering, before continuing. "As I was saying, in order to give you two more experience with your kunai and dagger training, I've set up an obstacle course throughout the forest around our training ground. Sakura, the border of your obstacle course is marked with red tape, and Naruto your's is marked with blue tape. Don't go past your borders."

"Got that moron?" Sakura questioned Naruto, who readily glared back at her.

"Don't call me a moron, I've got it!" Naruto exclaimed back, getting easily fired up. It was nice to be separately training from the others, because yesterday most of the training was spent with Neji and Hinata's team glaring at him the whole entire training. But, at the same time, he wasn't sure if he exactly missed the one on one training with Sakura all that much.

"If you two keep arguing, I'm going to send you running to Suna and back twelve times," Kakashi spoke before Sakura could. Finally seeing that he got the message across to Sakura and Naruto, he continued. "I've got targets set up for you. As well as plenty of shadow clones to fight with you. You must complete the obstacle course successfully three times with your small kunai's and daggers, before I'll allow you to start working with your katana's. By the time you two get to work on katana's, I'll have set up a new obstacle course, and the same requirements will apply to that in order for you two to move on. Any questions?"

"Do I have to do the katana?" Naruto asked in complaint, as he scratched his head. "I'm not all that good with it. I've only used it a few times, and each time I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Shocker," Sakura started in annoyance. Although when she noticed Kakashi glare at her, she sighed and mumbled under her breath. Keeping her comments to herself.

Kakashi focused back on Naruto and nodded at him. "Yes you have to do the katana. You don't have to use it regularly outside of training unless you want to. But, you still need to be able to use it if you need to."

That made Naruto sigh dramatically, and Sakura just propped her hands on her hips. "Okay, so just to see what we have to look forward to, do I get to play- I mean work with my new dai shuriken today?"

Sweat dropping at how Sakura clearly said 'play', Kakashi sighed, and opened his mouth to speak. However, Naruto spoke first. "Oh, and can I wok with my big kunai?"

"Only if you two get through training with the smaller kunai, daggers, and katana's first," Kakashi answered, rolling his eye at how that made both Sakura and Naruto get really excited. _Maybe I should start giving them more motivation like that._ "Let's get to work."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed again. "Can we spar each other too?"

That made Kakashi's eye widen, as he shook his head. "You two won't be sparring each other with your new weapons until after you can control them better."

"We can control them well enough," Sakura offered, up for sparring Naruto as well.

"Not going to happen," Kakashi replied, standing his ground on that issue. "I'm not taking either of you two the hospital, so we are sticking with obstacle courses for now." He then pointed towards where Sakura and Naruto needed to go to start practicing. "No more questions. Just get started."

 **Sakura's POV**

Hearing the thud sound of her kunai hitting it's target, Sakura was quick to use her dagger to get rid of another Kakashi shadow clone behind herself. Putting the dagger back on her back, she was in silence now. Starting to walk to see if her kunai hit its target. She was currently in the middle of her obstacle course from what she could tell. Using the kunai and daggers were practically as easy as using her regular kunai now, and she had been flying through the obstacles so far.

Finding her target, she smirked at how she hit the bullseye with her kunai. Pulling the kunai from the target, she paused at a new thought. _Okay, well this is getting a tad bit boring. The kunai and dagger are pretty easy to work with now._ She moved to lean back against a tree, and she crossed her arms after putting her kunai away. _Honestly, I still have half of this course to go, and I have to do it two more freaking times. On top of that I have to look forward to a whole other course with a katana. Which is annoying, because I already know how to use a katana. That training should only be for Naruto. I should be allowed to skip it._

 _Saku Inner: You got a new katana the day of your birthday._

 _Sakura: Obviously. I've been able to use that thing easily since I got it._

 _Saku Inner: Sakura, you've been treating it like an average katana. Anyone can use it like an average katana. You haven't bothered trying to-_

"Argh!" Sakura hollered, quickly grabbing the hilt of her dagger, and pulling it out just in time to slice through another Kakashi shadow clone. At that, she shook her head, and forgot about her inner's words. _He must know I've stopped._ She thought, starting forward again reluctantly. _I'll just speed up, and finish this course. Fly through the katana course, and I'll be able to work with my dai shuriken._ That thought had her grinning, as she jumped up in the trees.

 **Naruto's POV**

Having finished up the katana and dagger course three times, Naruto had just began his katana course. He was holding the Nine Tails katana by it's hilt, and it looked rather awkward being in his hand. Apparently he finished before Sakura on the other course, but that was mostly due to the fact that she had slacked off during the course. Which was why it was taking her longer.

 _Although, I think I'm just better, so that's why I finished first._ Naruto thought, laughing as he continued slowly walking. Still awkwardly holding the katana.

 _Nine Tails: Keep telling yourself that boy. But when that woman lays you out again for being too cocky, I'll be the one laughing._

Growling at the sound of the Nine Tails laughter, Naruto shook his head and continued further. Suddenly he froze, sensing he was surrounded by shadow clones. They were hidden from his view. He almost immediately thought to bring his hands together to make the signs for shadow clones, but was stopped when his katana all of a sudden turned to chakra. "What the?!" He half-hollered, as he jumped a bit, and it returned to normal.

 _Nine Tails: That's a reminder from me at what the purpose of this course is. You aren't supposed to use shadow clones moron. You are supposed to only be using my katana._

 _Naruto: That's a lot easier said than done. I suck at using this thing. I've only used it a few times, and each time I needed help from you or Sakura's Inner._

 _Nine Tails: I don't want to be held responsible for you screwing up boy. You need to start doing these things on your own, and that way I can't be held accountable._

That made Naruto nod, before he realized the insult behind the Nine Tails words. _Hey-_ His thoughts were interrupted when finally one of the shadow clones that surrounded him emerged from the trees. Jumping down to stand in front of him. Making Naruto gulp as he had to adjust his hold on the hilt of the katana again. _Oh boy…_

 **Later on that day**

"Good work you two," Kakashi started, nodding in approval at Sakura and Naruto. They had just finished up an hour of training with Sakura on the dai shuriken and Naruto on the big kunai. The rest of the day before that was spent finishing the obstacle courses. "I originally planned for you two to be able to get in at least two hours of the dai and big kunai. But, seeing as we had a small setback with the katana course-"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted Kakashi to point out once again that Naruto had been the source of why they couldn't move on. She had finished her three times in the katana course in no-time, but wasn't allowed to start her dai shuriken training until after Naruto finished his katana course.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Naruto exclaimed back at her.

"How is you taking three whole hours to complete a simple obstacle course not your fault?" Sakura argued back annoyed. "That's an hour for each time you did it!"

"Because-"

"Stop arguing," Kakashi interrupted Naruto, his eyes on both Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto finished the course and that's all that matters, alright?" Seeing that had both Sakura and Naruto silent, Kakashi continued. "As I was saying, since we only have about an hour of sunlight left, I'm going to send Naruto home, as he got to finish working with all his weapons today."

"That's not fair," Sakura disagreed almost as soon as Kakashi stopped talking.

"You haven't finished all of yours Sakura, so it is fair," Kakashi replied, before he pointed in the direction of where Sakura's bag was.

Sakura's eyes followed to where Kakashi pointed, and she groaned heavily. "The bow and arrow? Seriously?" She growled lowly when Kakashi nodded. "I don't need to train with that."

"You do, and you will," Kakashi replied to Sakura, his eyes on Naruto now. "Good work today, you can go home. Tomorrow, you need to aim to finish the Katana course in half the time that you did today."

Naruto nodded, a grin on his face. "I can do it no problem," was Naruto's reply, before he started to walk over to his bag. Only to pause to stick his tongue out at Sakura.

"Why I outta-"

Sakura was stopped by Kakashi resting his hand on her shoulder. Preventing her from going after Naruto. "Don't go using your weapons outside of training," Kakashi reminded Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah-"

"I mean it Naruto," Kakashi interrupted him seriously. "You can use your old weapons, but not the new one's. Understand?"

"Okay Kakashi sensei," Naruto agreed, clearly disappointed, as he sealed his weapons into a scroll. Once he put the scroll away, he slid the straps of his bag on his shoulders.

It wasn't until after Naruto left that Kakashi finally focused on Sakura. "Alright, like I said, we have one hour of daylight left. You need to get in some work with the bow and arrow."

Staring back at Kakashi in silence for a long moment, Sakura finally sighed heavily, and turned to start walking to her things. Putting her Dai shuriken down, she picked up the bow and the arrows that came with it. Staring at them, she frowned deeply. _I don't want to do this..._ Even as she thought that, she found some part of herself being drawn to the bow and arrow again. Kind of how it felt when she first summoned it.

"Alright," Kakashi said, getting Sakura's attention. He had set up a fairly simple target across the training ground from where Sakura was, and was walking over to her now. Motioning to where he wanted her to stand. "Since this is your first time using this, I think we'll start easy."

"Tsk," Sakura hummed with irritation, as she moved past Kakashi to stand to where he had motioned. Eyeing the bow and arrow in her hands again after she stopped. _Why would this weapon be apart of my training? It's outdated…_

 _Saku Inner: Stop complaining so much Sakura. You keep saying how outdated this weapon is, but you don't even know the half of it. Yes, many people stopped using them in favor for kunai or a katana. But, that doesn't mean they aren't still being used._

 _Sakura: But, I'm already good at using the newer weapons. Why do I need this one too? It seems like it'd be a hassle more than help me in a fight._

 _Saku Inner: Just give it a shot Sakura. You'll be surprised about how different you'll feel if you just use this weapon once. Don't think I haven't noticed that inner feeling you keep having every time you look at the bow and arrow._

Hearing her Inner bring that up, Sakura finally sighed, and readied herself to shoot. It wasn't until she was in position to actually shoot that she felt a powerful feeling overcomes her. Her being drawn to the bow and arrow was stronger than before. She felt as if the world stopped around her as she readied herself to shoot the arrow. Her eye on the target, and her vision seemed to increase on it's own so everything except for the target itself blurred. She heard Kakashi start to say something to her, but it was becoming faded. It wasn't until the only thing she heard was the sound of her heart beating, that she took in a breath, and released the arrow.

 **A couple days later**

"Naruto, good work," Kakashi started in praise for Naruto finishing up with the big kunai. "You get to go home early again today."

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted happily, as he already jumped up to go over to his bag. He was starting to become really good working with his new weapons, and he was getting help from the Nine Tails relating to the Nine Tails katana. And it had been working because he was getting better at wielding the katana. It was his third day getting to go home from training early, and it was wonderful.

Naruto just got over to his bag before he froze. Missing something. _What is it… oh yeah!_ His eyes went over to Sakura. Her usual complaint of him getting to leave earlier than her didn't come, and she was just walking over to her own things. "You okay Sakura?"

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked, putting away her dai shuriken, and grabbing her water to drink it.

"Well, for starters, here's about the time that you usually get mad at me getting to go home before you," Naruto replied honestly.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose at Naruto pointing that out, as he had noticed it as well. _He's right. Sakura hasn't complained at all yet._

Sakura stared back at Naruto, took another sip of water, then she looked away. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied, setting her water down, and grabbing her bow. Sliding the strap that held her arrows over her shoulder, she stood up, and looked away from Naruto. "But, if you keep standing there instead of leaving, I'm going to remember how angry I can get."

"I'm leaving!" Naruto shouted then, as he hurried to disappear. Not wanting to feel the wrath of Sakura that day, as they had somehow managed to go the whole training session without her hitting him.

Raising an eyebrow at Sakura more than willingly was already starting to prepare to start with her bow and arrow, Kakashi crossed his arms. _Interesting._ With that thought in mind, he started over in her direction, pausing only briefly to look into the forest to his right. At there being no movement or sounds, he shook his head. _Must have imagined something moving._ Continuing towards Sakura, he paused beside her, and spoke. "You seem almost eager to start this training."

"More like eager to finish it so I can go home," Sakura replied passively, although looking at the bow in her hands she felt the same longing feeling she had for it all over again. Closing her eyes, as she remembered back to a couple days ago when she first shot her bow and arrow for the first time.

 _Releasing the arrow, her hearing followed the swish sound the arrow made as it cut through the air. The sound of the bow's string bouncing back to being still. Finally the thud of the arrow hitting the target. The feeling in that moment sent chills down her spine, and her heart raced. Her mind spinning with the rush of adrenaline._

Opening her eyes, Sakura felt another chill ride down her spine, and the building excitement to being able to shoot again. She didn't have time to actually shoot yesterday, as Kakashi had to let both her and Naruto leave early from training. He told them he was getting tired of their bickering, and told them to come back to training with better attitudes the next day. Which was partially why she and Naruto were better behaved today.

Sakura's eyes moved to Kakashi, as she pulled one arrow out of her quiver. "Look, I'll go ahead and do warm up shots if you want, but I think I should just get started on the actual targets."

"Maybe just a couple warm up shots-"

Before Kakashi could finish, Sakura had turned on her heel to face the training target. Quickly shooting the first arrow she had in her hand. Then grabbing a second arrow, and shooting it as well. Both landed side by side in the center of the bull's-eye on the target. Turning back to face Kakashi, Sakura motioned to her target. "There. Now can I go start on real targets?"

Kakashi watched Sakura for a long moment. Fighting the urge to smirk at how his student was clearly more interested in this training than she tried to show. Finally he nodded at her. "Fine. You'll be working through many different types of obstacles today, and I expect no less than perfection by the time training is over today."

"You got it," Sakura replied going to retrieve her two arrows from the practice target. Ready to get started.

 **In the forest**

 _That was close._ Was what was going through Naruto's mind, after Kakashi had paused and looked in his direction. Perched up in a tree, his eyes were on the training grounds where Sakura and Kakashi sensei were. Instead of staying and risking angering Sakura, he had indeed left like she wanted. Just not necessarily leaving to go home like he assumed she thought he would do.

 _Nine Tails: Why are you here boy?_

At the Nine Tails question, Naruto smiled slightly. _I'm just curious._

 _Nine Tails: About her training?_

 _Naruto: Not her overall training. More like her training she does after I leave._

 _Nine Tails: You have no business in that boy. It's for her to learn. If she wanted you to watch, she wouldn't have ushered you away from the training grounds._

 _Naruto: She doesn't mind._

 _Nine Tails: You didn't ask her, so you cannot say that-_

Pushing the Nine Tails away, Naruto focused back on the training ground. Just in time for Sakura to shoot her bow and arrow two separate times, and nail the bulls eye. Bringing a smile to his face at how well she did after really only being able to shoot the bow and arrow a few times a couple days ago. Although Sakura showed impassiveness on her face when she spoke to Kakashi next, he noticed something light in her eyes.

 _Nine Tails: It appears Sakura isn't too keen on the idea of her bow and arrow still._

 _Naruto: I don't know. I think she's going to like it._

 _Nine Tails: What makes you think that? She's been complaining nonstop about it ever since she first summoned it._

Naruto was quiet for a moment, then his smile grew on his face. _I just have a feeling… It feels like even if Sakura doesn't know it yet, she likes the bow and arrow. I can see it in her eyes._

 _Nine Tails: You can tell that just by looking in her eyes? Because I just sense hostility, and her Inner has been fairly silent, so I'm not getting any information from her either._

Naruto nodded, and crossed his arms over his chest. _I'm not sure about the bow and arrow myself, but I feel, oddly enough, that it works well with Sakura._

 **Later that evening**

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura said as soon as she walked into the dining room. Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Sasuke were already sitting down for dinner. All of their eyes on Sakura when she came in.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted her after she kissed him lightly, before she sat down in her chair.

"Wow! You're only twenty minutes late this time," Suigetsu said, attempting to poke fun at her like usual.

"Seriously Suigetsu?" Karin asked with annoyance in her tone. Tired of his constant attempt to be funny after the long day of training they had, and wasn't in the mood for it now.

Suigetsu just stuck out his tongue at Karin. "Lighten up Karin. Sakura hardly probably notices being late by now anyways."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Sakura countered, an eyebrow raised at Suigetsu.

That had Suigetsu looking back at Sakura, as he grinned. "Just that the only time you've came home early at all this past week was yesterday. And you didn't even spend time with anyone as you locked yourself away in the study." He shrugged his shoulders then, as his eyes went from Sasuke to Sakura. "I'm sure you've probably noticed the lack in time you've been seeing your boyfriend though. Practically everyday you are training with that blonde haired idiot-"

"Don't call him that," Sakura interrupted sharply, her eyes narrowing at Suigetsu. "I'm not always training-"

"Anyway," Suigetsu loudly interrupted Sakura, as he continued. "This is the first day all week you've actually made it home in time to eat dinner with us, and actually eat with us. I'm surprised you don't miss Sasuke more. Of course I might be wrong. You two probably spend a lot of time together every night so-"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke interrupted, interrupting him with a warning tone.

"I'm just saying," Suigetsu continued, deciding to not push on that topic, as the glare Sasuke was giving him was dark. "You're never home anymore."

Sakura sighed after Suigetsu said that, shaking her head at him. "Look, I have a lot of training to get done, and I don't exactly have time to sit around and hang out okay? I haven't even got to go work at the hospital since I've returned back from the vacation almost three weeks ago," she said, picking up some rice with her fork. "So what if I'm more busy anyways? You have your own training to be doing, and hopefully your moving out soon anyways."

That seemed to bring amusement to Suigetsu's face, as he opened his mouth to say something. Jugo, however, spoke first. "It's fine if she's focused on her training. Let it go Suigetsu."

"Did you just hear how she added "hopefully" to that sentence? She wants us to leave," Suigetsu said, ignoring Jugo's words.

"I was directing that to you," Sakura replied after chewing the rice in her mouth. "I don't mind how long Jugo and Karin stay."

"Ouch Sakura," Suigetsu said, ignoring Jugo and Karin's laughter. Glaring at Sasuke's smirk, before looking back to Sakura. "That hurts."

Sasuke, having been looking over at Sakura, caught sight of an odd bruise along her inner forearm. Reaching over, he caught her elbow, and turned her arm to look at the bruise more. "What is this from?"

Looking to see what he was talking about, Sakura saw the bruise. "Oh that's from the bowstring hitting my arm…" she trailed off, as she pulled her arm from Sasuke, and rubbed the area lightly. "I've been meaning to get an armguard, but I just haven't had time-"

"Wait you mean as in from a bow?" Suigetsu asked, seeing Sakura nod, he grinned. "So you are wasting your time with a bow and arrow huh? I thought you were doing some awesome training, and that's what I find out you are doing. Ha-"

"It's not a waste of time," Sakura interrupted his laughter. Surprisingly enough, her tone was full of bitterness towards him making fun of her. However, she sensed that, and had to calm herself down. "It's just a part of my training. I have no choice but to do it… It's not even that bad. I've been able to relax while doing it."

"That's good that you enjoy it," Jugo said with a nod of his head.

"I can pick up an arm guard for you tomorrow," Karin added to Sakura. "I'm going with one of your friends… Tenten, I believe that's her name. I ran into her, and we were talking about going to get some more weapons."

"That'd be great-"

"I still think it's stupid," Suigetsu interrupted Sakura.

As Sakura and Suigetsu started arguing, the other's attention went to them, so no one noticed how Sasuke watched Sakura. A frown on his face, as his fingers tapped along the arm of his chair. One thought on his mind.

 **An hour later**

Sakura had been so relaxed in the bath, that she hardly noticed when the bathroom door opened. But she did notice when it closed. Opening her eyes to see that it was Sasuke. "Hey," she greeted him, as she lifted the wine glass in her hand to her mouth.

Sasuke was quiet as he moved to where he could casually lean back against the countertop of the sink, and he crossed his arms. Watching Sakura in silence.

At Sasuke not saying anything back to her, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Suigetsu had a point," Sasuke replied after a moment, thinking about what he had on his mind at dinner.

That seemed to only bring a scoff from Sakura, as she sipped her wine again. "What point? Most of everything he said was ridiculous-"

"Except for when he pointed out your absence lately," Sasuke interrupted her, noticing how that had taken Sakura aback, then he continued. "We've hardly seen each other this past week. Only briefly in the morning, and briefly before bed. Sometimes not even that much."

"That's not true, Naruto and I got to join you all in training these past two mornings-"

"And you spent all of that time training," Sasuke interrupted her. "That's not really spending time together."

Sakura sighs, and shakes her head at that. "It's not that bad Sasuke. I'm sure you've been able to focus more on your own training, plus you've even got to go on a couple missions this week that I didn't get to go on. That's all helpful since you are preparing for the chunin exams."

"It would be if I was able to train with Naruto, who I'm taking the exams with," Sasuke replied back, shaking his head at her. "But, he's always with you."

Almost immediately, Sakura groaned at Sasuke's words. "Are we back to this again? I'm spending too much time with Naruto, and you are jealous," she said, sipping her wine again, and she then gave Sasuke an irritated glare. "Okay first of all, it's not just Naruto and I, Kakashi is there too. Second, I'm only spending so much time with Naruto because my training is overlapping with what Naruto's learning. So it's easier for Kakashi to train us both at the same time. And the last thing, you just told me five seconds ago that when you and I were training together with the team, it doesn't count as spending time with you. So why in the hell is it any different that when I'm with Naruto?"

It was really quiet as Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other, Sasuke shook his head, and turned to walk back to the door. "I'm going to bed."

At Sasuke walking away, Sakura sighed, as she already felt bad. Her brain realizing her fault in this. "Wait," she said, stopping Sasuke in his tracks, but he didn't turn to face her. "I'm sorry."

It took a moment, but finally Sasuke turned back around to face her. His arms crossing back over his chest.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," Sakura started, setting her wine glass down, as she sat up a bit in the bathtub. "I miss you too. I miss being able to spend most of the day with you. I admit that I have been spending practically all day, every day this past week training… But, it's not like I've been intentionally trying to stay all day so I won't see you." Sighing heavily, Sakura propped her elbow on the rim of the tub, then put her head on her hand. She closed her eyes. "It's not fair of me to be gone all the time. It was also not really fair when the one day I took off of training, I spent the whole day with the girls. I can ask Kakashi if we can end training earlier. Maybe around six, or five, or even four-"

Sakura stopped when she felt Sasuke kiss her forehead, and she opened her eyes. Just as he was kneeling in front of where she was outside the tub, and resting his hand lightly on the side of her face. Her eyes meeting his.

"Okay," Sasuke started softly, watching her emerald green eyes. "Maybe I'm just a little tired from training today. Captain Yamato has been harder on Sai and I since it's just the two of us today." He sighed then. "It's oddly uncharacteristic for me to be like this. I just find myself missing you."

"You know I miss you just as much," Sakura replied back softly. "This training's a lot more time consuming than I thought it would be. I want to see you more… If you want, I can take the next couple days off of training. It's Fall now, so we can go do Fall couple things."

"Fall couple things?" Sasuke question, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, like overly cheesy things. Like going to a pumpkin patch, baking cookies together, go apple picking, and other things that I can't think of at this moment. But, we can go do them," Sakura offered, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really good at doing relationship things that involve leaving the house that much, but maybe it'll be good for us. Of course if you don't want to go anywhere, we can just stay here-"

Interrupting Sakura by kissing her, Sasuke was chuckling when they broke their kiss. "Enough," he said, a genuine smile forming on his face. "You've made a very interesting sounding offer, and you don't have to try to sell spending time with you to me. All you had to do was ask the one simple question."

"I over complicate things," Sakura replied back honestly.

"I know," Sasuke chuckled, and kissed her again. "Alright, I'll take training off too, and we can spend the next two days doing relationship things that we're both not really good at."

Smiling as she could pick up on Sasuke teasing her in his words, Sakura shook her head, and moved to rest back against the tub. "You're making fun of me now, but just you wait. I'm going to make sure that we stay true to this, and we're going to do all of those relationship things we're not good at."

"I'm sure you will," Sasuke chuckled, as he straightened up and moved towards the door.

Laughing as Sasuke left, Sakura smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. Feeling glad that they got that talked out before it could end badly.

 _Saku Inner: Sakura, I don't really think you should be taking so many breaks in your training-_

Blocking her inner, Sakura shook her head, and closed her eyes. _I'm not letting my Inner ruin this for me. I should be allowed to take a break every once in a while… I mean it's not like I have a time limit as to when I'm supposed to finish this training._

 **A few hours later**

Sakura let her eyes flicker over to Sasuke who was sleeping. Her mind had been really active, leaving her unable to fall asleep so easily. Most of her thoughts related to her training. _So if I'm taking the next two days off of training, that means I won't be able to shoot with my bow for the next two days…_ That unsettling thought had been what was keeping her from sleeping. The longing feeling to use her bow and arrow was getting worse each time she thought about not training with it over the next two days.

It wasn't for another few minutes of that, before she slipped out of bed. Not able to see where her clothes were on the floor, she went into the closet, and put on some clothes. After dressing head to toe, her hand reached for her bow, but she paused. Becoming reminded of how Kakashi had warned her and Naruto not to train with their new weapons outside of training.

However, the longing feeling inside of her overpowered her hesitation, and she grabbed the bow. Then the quiver that held her arrows. Sneaking out of the bedroom, she felt bad once again for leaving Sasuke in the middle of the night to go train. _I mean, I just promised him two full days of my attention… but that doesn't really start until tomorrow so…_

 **A half hour later**

Finding she shot another target right on the bulls eye, Sakura smirked as she pulled the arrow from the target. She had been out there for nearly twenty minutes shooting all the targets left from training earlier. _It's becoming a little repetitive though…_

 _Saku Inner: Maybe you should change it up a little bit._

 _Sakura: Change it up how?_

 _Saku Inner: Change it up as in maybe compromise one of your senses, and try to shoot._

That made Sakura pause, as she hadn't thought about doing that. She had a pretty good handle on controlling her hearing, and her control over her vision had been improving. _How should I approach this?_

 _Saku Inner: Take away your vision first. You're better working with your hearing than your vision at this point._

 _Sakura: But then how will I know where to shoot?_

 _Saku Inner: I've got a few ideas you can try…_

Sakura contemplated taking this on for a moment. Not sure if what her inner could be much help to her. _What could it hurt?_ She thought finally, as she tightened her grip on her bow. _Alright Inner. What do I do?_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's another chapter done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for the training so far being a little strange. There's going to be more action coming in very soon I promise. Plus, the next chapter may or may not be romance focused on Sakura and Sasuke so… What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	15. Relationship Things

_Review:_

 _How should I approach this?_

 _Saku Inner: Take away your vision first. You're better working with your hearing than your vision at this point._

 _Sakura: But then how will I know where to shoot?_

 _Saku Inner: I've got a few ideas you can try…_

 _Sakura contemplated taking this on for a moment. Not sure if what her inner could be much help to her._ _What could it hurt?_ _She thought finally, as she tightened her grip on her bow._ _Alright Inner. What do I do?_

* * *

 **The next morning, the 10** **th** **of October**

Picking up her shampoo bottle, Sakura sighed, and turned to let the water run over her hair again. "We should probably go ahead and fix breakfast, then go tell everyone we won't be training today or tomorrow."

"Hn."

That being the only thing that came from Sasuke, Sakura felt his hands turning her back around to face him, and then he kissed her. Even though she enjoyed it, Sakura pulled back after a moment. "We really don't have time-"

Interrupting Sakura by kissing her again, Sasuke briefly stopped to speak to her. "We have time."

After another moment of kissing each other, Sakura once again pulled back, as she held up her shampoo bottle. "No, we do not have time. I still have to wash my hair and I have to shave my legs- Sasuke." Sakura stopped to say his name after he took her shampoo bottle and set it back where it was before.

Sasuke kissed her again, and pushed some of Sakura's hair out of her face where the water was causing it to be in her eyes. "Here's my plan. We wait to eat breakfast, and just go talk to our team. Once we talk to them, then we can go eat breakfast." He kissed her again. "That way, we can take as much time as we want now."

With Sasuke's lips only inches from hers, Sakura's eyes traveled from his eyes down to his mouth a few times, before shaking her head. "What the hell." She finally gave in, and kissed him this time.

 **At the training grounds, a hour later**

"So we both realized we've been training non-stop, except for that one day, since we got back from our mission last week," Sakura was saying, her arms crossed over her chest. They were talking with their full team now, and she and Sasuke were explaining as to why they were taking a couple days off. "So we think it's a good idea to take a break for a couple days."

Naruto right away seemed to hold a look of disagreement on his face. "Sakura, we have a lot to do. We haven't even finished our first scroll of training, and I really was getting good at the katana-"

"And even though we've had a few missions on top of training," Sai added, his eyes going from Sasuke to Sakura. "Sasuke and I haven't really been doing that much more than usual-"

"Sakura and Sasuke are right Naruto. Sai." Kakashi surprisingly agreed, with a nod of his head. "I think it might do us all good to take a couple days off."

Yamato nodded in agreement with Kakashi, but had an eyebrow raised in his direction. _This is news to me that we should take a break. I think there's a little more behind why Kakashi is so readily agreeing to this._

"But, sensei-"

"Look at it this way Naruto," Sakura interrupted, a hand propped on her hip as she quickly found something that could distract him. "You can go find Hinata and go hang out with her today-"

Naruto was already turning to go to his bag, the idea of hanging out with Hinata was enough to push his mind away from not training today. "Bye!"

 _That was easy._ Sasuke thought, smirking in Sakura's direction. _Now as for Sai-_

"And Sai, you can go hang out with Ino," Sakura suggested, unknowingly interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "She's working in the flower shop today. She'll enjoy the company."

Sai shrugged, not as eagerly running to his bag as Naruto had been, but wasn't disagreeing to the idea of spending time with Ino.

Sakura's eyes went to Kakashi and Yamato then, an eyebrow raised. "Problem solved, right?"

Kakashi nodded, and both he and Yamato disappeared.

Sasuke, who hadn't said anything practically the entire time, finally looked over to Sakura. "Smooth. You managed to get them to agree so easily."

"It wasn't that hard," Sakura agreed, although something inside of her was focusing on her sensei's reaction. _Kakashi agreed without much convincing… I wonder if he was planning on canceling training anyways. I-_

"So what are we doing first?"

Sasuke's question interrupted her thoughts, but Sakura didn't mind. She turned around, and took Sasuke's hand. "Breakfast. I'm starving."

 **A couple hours later**

"I didn't think you were actually being serious."

"Serious about what?" Sakura countered, hardly looking in his direction as she continued walking. They had ate breakfast at a small bakery called Blossoms. Almost as soon as they were done, Sakura had right away insisted they go to a small apple farm outside of the village to go apple picking. Which was where they were now.

"About doing this," Sasuke replied, having been following Sakura as she was doing more of the apple picking.

Sakura turned her head a little to look at him. "Yes I was being serious," she replied, pausing to fully face him. "We both agreed to trying out these relationship things, so we can't just go back on our word."

Sasuke watched Sakura for a moment longer, then finally sighed. Reaching up he plucked an apple from a tree, and looked back to Sakura. "This is because I love you."

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully, a big smile on her face. "You're going to love everything I have planned out today."

"Wait," Sasuke said, putting the apple in the basket she was carrying, and starting after her when she kept walking. "You have a plan now?"

Sakura nodded, as she grabbed another apple. "Yep! My spontaneous side apparently only comes out when I have the opportunity to jump off a waterfall, do something else dangerous, or after something extremely depressing happens in my life."

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbled at her blunt honesty.

"Anyway," Sakura continued on, hardly acknowledging his raised eyebrow, as she kept walking. "I've discovered that my OCD side likes to have an idea of what's going on. So that's why I came up with a plan while we were eating breakfast." She paused and looked back at Sasuke once again. "You know, to avoid what could potentially lead to me have an panic attack when everything's not in order."

"Alright, we'll go with your plan," Sasuke said, picking another apple he saw, and he put it back in the basket. This time moving to walk alongside Sakura as she continued walking. "Am I allowed to know what I'm getting myself into?"

"No," Sakura replied quickly. "Because even I'm not a hundred percent sure if I want to do the things I have in mind, but we said we're trying these relationship things out. So it's better that we don't talk ourselves out of anything."

Sasuke, once again, raised an eyebrow. "But, you're the only one who knows. So if anyone is talking themselves out of anything it's you… So maybe you should tell me-"

"Not going to happen Sasuke," Sakura interrupted, smiling over at him. "Besides, if all else fails today, tomorrow we can just spend all day sitting on the couch, drinking beer, and cuddling. That's relationship goals right?"

At Sakura laughing, Sasuke shook his head, and rolled his eyes. A big smirk on his face. "Ha, if you are choosing what we do today, then I'm choosing what we do tomorrow. And that means that you are going to be staying far away from alcohol."

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura questioned dramatically, as she hung her head as if it was terrible news. "Why?!"

Her dramatic tone actually had Sasuke laughing. A genuine laugh that Sakura joined in with after another moment.

 **An hour later**

"That was fun," Sakura declared cheerfully. They had just picked out a pumpkin, as they had gone to a little pumpkin patch that wasn't that far from where they had been picking apples. "I can't wait to carve it."

"You actually want to do that?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised in Sakura's direction. He was in charge of carrying the pumpkin, as Sakura said that he could do that or carry the basket of apples.

"Of course I want to do it," Sakura replied back as if it was obvious. "We can carve it and put it on the front porch. The kids that go tricking treating will like that. On top of that, I can roast the seeds. My mother had this way of doing it that made them always taste really crispy, and I'll try my best to do it the same. But, my mom's was always the best."

After Sakura finished speaking, Sasuke noticed her face just barely fall at the topic of her mother. Making a frown appear on his own face, but he changed that real quick, along with the subject. "You know, we should probably get back to the village. For one, we're not really supposed to be out of the village in the first place. And two, I just got off restriction not too long ago, and I don't think it's a good idea to give the council any reason to regret taking me off."

That seemed to do the trick as Sakura smiled, her downfallen look gone. "Don't worry so much," Sakura told Sasuke, as she waived a hand at his tone. "If they even find out we left the village, I can just say that I was curious about something, and you only followed me to make sure I wouldn't land myself in trouble."

"Again," Sasuke added, smirking at Sakura sticking out her tongue. "You getting in trouble again? That would seem believable now that I think about it. As you do tend to land yourself in trouble more than most people. I'll remember to use that if we get caught."

"That's the spirit," Sakura agreed, laughing away, as she was clearly not as concerned about it as Sasuke was. "Anyway, we're going to get cupcakes, so we can't go home yet anyways."

"Hold it," Sasuke said, reaching over to catch Sakura's arm, making them both come to a stop. "You don't mean all the way where you and Neji went the other day do you?"

"You mean to the village that's all vintage and old?" Sakura questioned him. When Sasuke nodded, Sakura's smile grew wide. "Yes, of course that's where I meant."

"Sakura, we really shouldn't be gone that long without permission-"

"Since when do you care about asking for permission about anything?" Sakura interrupted, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Since I got off restriction, and don't want to get back on it," Sasuke replied rather honestly, rolling his eyes at Sakura's laughter.

Sobering up her laughter, Sakura finally shook her head, and sighed. "Fine, we'll do this your way. We will go all the way back to the village, then we can go talk with the Hokage. Then finally we can go to get cupcakes."

"That's better," Sasuke said, as they started walking towards the village walls, which they were already pretty close to them. "I don't feel dragging this ridiculously large pumpkin around either. Why did you have to pick this one?"

"Because I knew you were going to carry it," Sakura replied, laughing at his raised eyebrow. "Kidding, kidding! I'm just hoping it has more seeds in it since it's bigger. That way I can give some to our friends too after I roast them."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura's focus went back to complaining about how they didn't really have to ask the Hokage's permission, and they'd be back before she'd even notice. But his thoughts were elsewhere. _I have to admit. Even though she's crazy sometimes, she's an incredible person. She gives to everyone, and never asks for anything in return… I can tell she's starting to rub off on me._ Finally hearing a break in her talking, he took the opportunity to speak. "Before we go to speak to the Hokage we're going to drop off your pumpkin-"

"Our pumpkin," Sakura corrected him quickly. Smiling at Sasuke's obvious eye roll.

"Fine, we're going to drop _our_ pumpkin, off at the house. Along with all those apples that you- we picked," Sasuke told her, shaking his head at how she laughed at how he said that. He, himself, gained a genuine smile.

 **Back in the village, Kakashi and Yamato's POV**

Leaning back against the wall behind him, Kakashi crossed his arms, and sighed heavily. _I've been thinking a lot about the visitor I had a few days ago in the training grounds. I think it's finally time to start figuring some things out._ Hearing the sound of a door opening a few feet from his left, his eyes slid over to see some anbu walking out of the room.

"You can come in now."

The voice was strong, and Kakashi easily heard the person. Straightening up, he uncrossed his arms.

"So you're looking for answers as to how this person knows so much about Sakura's and Naruto's training?" Yamato asked from where he was standing across the hall from Kakashi. Casually eyeing the anbu that walked in-between them, before focusing back on Kakashi.

"Yep," Kakashi agreed with a nod, before he and Yamato walked in the room, and shut the door behind themselves.

It was quiet in the room for a long moment, before the next thing was said. "I didn't think you two would stay for that long, but I'm glad. I've got some news to tell you both."

"What would that be Tsunade?" Yamato asked.

"You go first," Tsunade insisted, her eyes moving from Yamato to Kakashi. "This must be important from the looks on your faces. Is it about Sakura's training?"

"Yes, but not completely about Sakura…" Kakashi replied, as he crossed his arms back over his chest. "Something's been bothering me these past few days, and I was thinking about who I could go to that might know the answer I'm looking for."

"Well I don't know how much I can be of help, but go ahead and ask," Tsunade replied after a moment of silence. An eyebrow raised at how Kakashi appeared to be contemplating what he was about to say.

Kakashi nodded after another moment. "Five days ago, I was approached by someone who knew a lot about Sakura and Naruto's training. Knew more than I did, and I've been the one who's had the scrolls for their training this whole time."

"Have you asked Sakura or Naruto if they've told anyone else?" Tsunade questioned.

Shaking his head, Kakashi crossed his arms. "No, but I have a feeling they haven't. From what Yamato has said, both Sasuke and Sai have been wondering about what Sakura and Naruto were training on."

Yamato nodded when Tsunade looked to him. "Which makes me believe that they don't know much about what Sakura and Naruto are doing when they go train. Plus, I don't think they've really talked about their training to any of their other friends either."

"I guess if they hadn't said anything to their friends, then it's safe to assume they wouldn't talk to anyone else," Tsunade declared after a moment. Her eyes went to Kakashi. "I, myself, don't really know much about Sakura's training. Only that she was giving three scrolls to train with… Who's this person that you are talking about?"

"Well Tsunade," Kakashi started, shaking his head. "I find it odd that he hasn't approached you, but I guess he approached me because I'm handling their training. But, either way, his name is…"

 **Later that evening**

Walking into the cupcake shop, Sakura was already squealing with happiness. They managed to easily get permission from the Hokage. She hardly gave them a second glance, as all Sakura had to do was waltz in, tell Tsunade they were leaving for a few hours. Then Tsunade said "fine", and here they were. The only reason they were here so late, is because they actually went out to dinner before they went to the cupcake shop.

The restaurant was one Sakura had never been to before, as she said she and Naruto went to another one, and she wanted to try something new. So she and Sasuke went into one that was vintage decorated just like the village, and it was really nice dinner. However, now it was time for dessert.

"I have no idea what I want," Sakura was saying as she skipped over to look at the cupcake menu.

Sasuke sighed, as he more calmly walked over. Shaking his head at how Sakura hurriedly flipped through the pages. Finally snatching the menu from her hands, he smirked at her about to protest. "Would you calm down?"

"Don't tell me to calm down. I am perfectly calm," Sakura shot back, a hand propped on her hip. "Why-"

"You have more energy than a five year old right now," Sasuke interrupted her. "Which really makes me second guess this decision to give you more sugar."

"But, I need it," Sakura told him, crossing her arms now, and beginning to pout.

Seeing her start to pout only made Sasuke smile. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you," Sakura replied back, still pouting, as she continued staring at him.

Watching her for another moment, Sasuke finally sighed, and looked down at the menu. Starting back at the first page he shook his head. "What are you in the mood for?"

That seemed to right away lift Sakura's spirit again. "Anything with lots of chocolate."

"Alright, well why I search for that, you need to think of something Naruto would want," Sasuke said, starting to flip to another page. "He said he wanted to come here, and I think it's only fair that we get him something. That way he won't pitch a fit."

"Good idea," Sakura agreed, leaning over and kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Thank you for putting up with me all day."

"You don't have to thank me," Sasuke told her, a small smile forming on his face. "I willingly put up with you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed laughing, at his slight tease. _I'm really happy we got to do this._

 **The next morning**

"Leave me alone!"

Hearing that loud exclamation coming from Sakura made Sasuke smirk, and shake his head. It was a little past five in the morning. He had already had to turn on all the lights, and take the blankets off Sakura for her to even acknowledge that he was trying to get her up. "You need to get up."

"The sun isn't even up yet," Sakura countered with a groan, as she remained still. "I'm done waking up when it's still dark out. I did that for-I don't even know how many-nights, and it was because of that damn dream. Now that the dream is gone, I am done doing that."

"Well you have to get up. It's my day, and this is what I want to do," Sasuke told her, not giving in to her going to back to sleep.

"Really? Is pissing me off really what you want to do today?" Sakura countered, her face still tucked into the pillows, so her voice sounded muffled still.

Hearing that, Sasuke leaned over, and brought his hands to her sides. Like he thought, she immediately squirmed around as he tickled her sides.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sakura exclaimed through her laughter. Finally turning over onto her back, just as Sasuke stopped tickling her.

Leaning over close to Sakura's face, Sasuke stopped, and smirked. "Well, it seems to me that you're not all that pissed off. Because laughter usually hints to happiness… or sometimes in your case, sarcasm. But, you're not being sarcastic. So, because you're happy now, you have no excuses. So get up."

Sakura was quiet for a long moment, and then she closed her eyes and groaned. "I hate you."

"And I love you too," Sasuke replied back, laughing as he had to dodge the pillow Sakura threw in his direction.

Kicking her feet off the bed, Sakura grumbly had to push herself up, and she started towards the closet. Tiredly stumbling every once in a while. "Can I put on pants or is that against the rules?"

That made Sasuke smirk, as he had already been amused by Sakura's tired stumbling over to the closet. "I'd prefer if you would considering we're leaving the house."

"No," Sakura complained, pausing at the closet doors. "Why do we have to leave the house?"

Choosing to ignore Sakura's question, Sasuke opened the closet doors, and turned the light on. "Change into something you would wear outdoors. Not something that you would mind if it got dirty."

That had Sakura raising an eyebrow. "Are you taking me to swim in mud or something?"

Laughing at her question, Sasuke shook his head. "No Sakura."

"Well damn," Sakura said, walking into the closet. "You almost had me excited."

That had Sasuke laughing again, as he turned to leave her room. Coming back after twenty minutes or so, he raised an eyebrow at the sight. Sakura was laying face down on the bed. _At least she got dressed._ Walking over, Sasuke leaned over, and thought of how to get her attention.

"Ow!" Sakura's exclamation came a few seconds later, as she immediately flipped over to being on her back. Her feet instinctively going up to Sasuke's chest to keep him from getting closer to her. "Did you just pinch my ass?!"

"Don't scream so loud," Sasuke countered, ignoring her question, but holding a smirk on his face. His hands going to rest on her feet that were pressed his chest. "Other people live in this house, you know?"

"I really don't like you right now," Sakura replied back, a deep frown on her face.

That only seemed to amuse Sasuke. "I'm sorry to hear that, let's go."

Sighing, Sakura finally dropped her feet from Sasuke's chest, and accepted his hands to stand up. It wasn't until they were downstairs in the dark living room that Sakura made more noise. She had managed to hit all of her toes on the edge of the couch which led to a mouthful of cursing, and hopping up and down from her. "I'm dying! This is your fault!"

Sasuke laughed at her being over dramatic. "It's not my fault. You can see just fine from the light coming in from the kitchen. But, you had your eyes closed, so it's your fault."

"I did not," Sakura disagreed, stopping jumping up and down, and propping her hands on her hips.

"You did too," Sasuke surprisingly argued back with amusement. "I saw you with your eyes closed before you did that."

It was quiet as Sakura stared at Sasuke in silence. "It's still your fault," she declared finally. Her attention then went to a good smell that was coming from the kitchen. Walking in to see breakfast on the kitchen table, her eyebrows rose. "You cooked breakfast?"

"I did," Sasuke confirmed, grabbing a cup of coffee, and handing it to her. "I knew waking you up this early was a long shot. So I figured feeding you might make you hate me a little less."

Sakura sipped slowly at her coffee, then looked back at him. "Very smart strategy."

 **An hour and a half later**

"You wanted to go hiking?" Sakura asked for nearly the fifth time since they got out here thirty minutes ago. They were in some mountains outside the northern wall of the village. Actually past the apple farm and pumpkin patch they went to yesterday.

"Yep. That's what I wanted to do," Sasuke replied, smirking over at Sakura. "And I even asked permission to leave the village, unlike someone I know."

"Whoever this "someone" is, tell them they are an awesome human being," Sakura countered, smiling as she looked at their surroundings. Green trees everywhere. It was still early October, and they had about less than a month before leaves would start falling. The sky was bright and blue today, and it made it the sun shine down on them. Her eyes then went to her left, and she bolted over to that side of the path they were on. "Can we?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke walked over, and looked at what Sakura was talking about. Sighing at the sight of the river, he looked at her again. "You want to cross it?"

Sakura nodded her head quickly, a big smile on her face.

Watching Sakura for a longer moment, Sasuke sighed, and pointed over towards some rocks. "We can get across if we follow those rocks."

"Yay!" Sakura celebrated, sounding excited for the first time since she woke up that morning. Already starting over to the rocks, and it wasn't until they were mid-way down the trail of rocks across the water that she finally moved to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised. They were on a fairly big rock in the middle of the river, and when he noticed Sakura sit down, he realized what she wanted. "You just wanted to come and sit out in the middle of the river?"

Sakura nodded, as she looked up in his direction. A hand shielding her eyes from the sun. "Not for long, just for a few minutes."

Sighing, Sasuke moved to sit down next to her. A smirk on his face at how random she was. It was blissfully quiet between them for a couple minutes when he finally spoke. "You want to talk about your training?"

That seemed to get Sakura to quickly look in his direction. She had a look of confusion on her face. "My training? Why are you bringing that up out of the blue?"

"No reason," Sasuke replied, clearly able to tell she didn't want to talk about it, and that's when he decided to change his answer. "I know you've been leaving every night to go train."

"You know…?" Sakura trailed off, seeing him nod, she looked down towards the water. _I thought I was being careful._ "Look, I don't want you to be mad. I really have enjoyed our time off. Which was why I was doing it at night, and not during the day. That way we could spend time together still. Although, that's not really good justification for me doing-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted her, getting her to look back at him. "I'm not mad. I was just asking a general question. Whatever you are doing has to be interesting if you're sneaking away in the middle of the night to do it."

Taking a breath, Sakura nodded in agreement with his words. "It's the damn bow and arrow that I'm having to work with. I didn't get much time with it before we took our break, and for some reason I've been really dying to work with it. So the night before last I somehow managed to convince myself that it would be okay to go train for a little bit. Then I stayed out most all night, and then I did it again last night. I feel like… I'm attracted to the bow and arrow. I want to use it, even when at first, all I could think of was how outdated it was."

"I noticed you were taking a liking to it over dinner the day before yesterday," Sasuke noted, watching her eyes meet his. "You were getting irritate with Suigetsu when he was making fun of it."

"I always get irritated with Suigetsu."

"But, you were sounding more defensive when it came to this," Sasuke pointed out.

"I guess…" Sakura trailed off, then turning so she could more fully face Sasuke. "I don't know what exactly it is about it. But it makes me feel chills going down my spine, and my heart will race in my chest. It's like in the moment of pulling back the bow string, everything in the world around me froze, and the only thing I can hear is my heart beating in my chest."

"It's in your blood to shoot," Sasuke pointed out, noticing her raise an eyebrow, he continued. "I've done a bit of reading, and a lot of priestesses carry a bow and arrow."

Sakura shrugged when she heard that. "I guess. I just don't know if that's the reason I feel so strongly about it…" She trailed off, before looking back at him. "I apologize for going off in the middle of the night. I'm not even supposed to be using my weapons outside of training. I just managed to talk myself into doing it the first night, and then I ended up doing it this past night too."

"I'd like to see you shoot sometime," Sasuke replied back, not really bothered about her going off, as he clearly knew where she had been going.

"If Kakashi ever lets me shoot again, then sure," Sakura replied, sighing at that thought. "He's probably going to take all of weapons away from me once I tell him what I've been doing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "You're going to tell him?"

Sakura was quiet before she nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to tell him."

"What happened to 'rule breaking Sakura'?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face. "Just yesterday, you didn't care about telling Tsunade that we were breaking rules. What's changed?"

"There's a difference in the scale of how important each rule I've broken is," Sakura started to explain, noticing Sasuke looked confused by that, she elaborated. "Not telling Tsunade about me leaving the village isn't a big deal, because I come right back. Me not telling Kakashi about training with my weapons… It just seems to open a big hole of lies, and I don't want this training to be centered around me lying to the person who's willing to help me."

That made Sasuke smile as he looked at her. Seeing how genuine she was when she said that. "Let's go back to the trail."

Sakura nodded, and they both stood up. Crossing back over the rocks, and getting back on the hiking trail.

"We still have a little while before we get to the top of the mountain," Sasuke said once they started back walking.

"How much are we hiking today?" Sakura asked him, an eyebrow raised at how he sounded like it meant another few hours.

Sasuke seemed to pick up on how Sakura didn't seem to want to hike all that long, and he smirked back at her. "I'm thinking long enough until right before you break up with me for torturing you."

That actually made Sakura laugh and shake her head. "Tough luck with that. I've already attached myself to the idea of being with you, and it'll take something really big for me to want to break up with you." She went quiet for a moment, then looked back at Sasuke. "Although if an hour goes by, and we're still not at the top, I might reconsider."

Laughing at Sakura's words, Sasuke shook his head, and took her hand. "Come on."

 **Later that day**

Sakura was just pouring on the caramelized apple cinnamon juices from when she drained the apples over the cut up apples in the pie she was making. Once she did that along with smoothing the apples out, she started on making the basket pie crust. Laying the raw pie crust in the basket weave way, as she heard Sasuke walking into the kitchen.

"So that's what you figured out what to do with the apples?" Sasuke asked, walking over to stand near where she was. Leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed.

Sakura nodded, as she started on finishing up the second half of the pie crust. "Yeah, I mean we still have a good amount of apples left even with the one's I used in the pie," she said, as she finished laying down the pie crust, and started to close the edges and cut the excess dough off of them. "I was thinking that I might bake a few more pies tomorrow, and I can bring them to the hospital for the doctors and nurses to enjoy. Kind of like making up for not being able to be there myself in a while."

"That's thoughtful of you," Sasuke said, moving to open the oven after Sakura picked the pie up. After waiting for her to finish putting the pie in the oven, he closed it, and moved over to the counters. Grabbing one of the bigger knives out of the knife holder on the counter.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him doing that, as she put her stuff from making the pie in the sink to soak for a bit. "Are you plotting my death or something?"

That made Sasuke chuckle, as he went to grab a big bowl and a medium sized bowl from the cabinets. "No, we need this to cut open that damn pumpkin."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she dried her hands off. "But, wait, I thought we were doing what you wanted to do today? My day was yesterday."

"I know," Sasuke replied, setting the knife in the bowls he had stacked together, as he looked to her. "But, I know this is what you would like to do, and I figured it's not the worst thing we could right night."

Sakura was quiet for a long moment, then she broke out in a big smile. "Babe," she started, feeling all the emotional feels from how sweet that was of him, as she moved and hugged him. "You're are the sweetest-"

"Most bestest boyfriend in the whole entire world," Sasuke interrupted, as they pulled back from their hug. A smirk on his face. "I know. You remind me regularly. Particularly in moments in front of everyone else."

That made Sakura smile as she kissed him. "I love you."

 **Later that evening**

It was still just the two of them as the others were gone on a mission, and Sakura was just finishing up baking the pumpkin seeds. And even though it wasn't really all that cold outside, they had a fire going in the fireplace. Sakura walked out of the kitchen with a small bowl of some of the seeds. "That pumpkin did end up making a lot of seeds. I put the seeds I want to give to our friends in a container on the counter," she said, as she moved to sit down on the couch next to Sasuke. Picking up some of the seeds, just as Sasuke did. "You have to be honest, and tell me if they are horrible."

Sasuke laughed at Sakura's words, as he tried the one's he picked up. They did actually taste pretty good. They were roasted nicely, and the salt on top made it just right. "I like them."

"Oh god, they're horrible aren't they?" Sakura countered, not yet having ate some herself, as she held wide eyes.

"No," Sasuke laughed at Sakura's wide eyed look. "What part of "I like them" means that I don't like them?"

Sakura still kept her eyes wide. "You're just being nice-"

"Honestly," Sasuke interrupted, taking more from the bowl, and putting them in her mouth. Then putting the rest in his hand in his own mouth.

Sakura chewed the seeds in her mouth, and grew a smile on her face. "They taste like how my mom made them."

Hearing that, Sasuke nodded at her. "Which you said hers were good, so that should be enough proof to you that they are fine."

"I guess so," Sakura agreed, finally accepting the fact. Setting the pumpkin seeds down, she then pulled up two beers from where she set them down next to the coffee table, and started taking off the top of one."

"I thought I said no alcohol tonight," Sasuke said, an eyebrow raised, but a smirk on his face.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke after taking off the first top off one of the beers, and set that one on the coffee table. Before taking the top off the second one. "That was before I ended up hiking with you for eight hours today."

"On the bright side you didn't break up with me," Sasuke teased back at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "You knew I wouldn't do that anyways," she said, holding the beer out to Sasuke.

Sasuke just shook his head as he accepted it. "I'm cutting you off after one. You getting drunk before going back to training tomorrow is not a good idea."

"Fine with me," Sakura agreed, grabbing her own beer before snuggling against Sasuke, as she took a sip. "I've really enjoyed these past two days."

"I agree," Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around her, and eyeing the fire in front of them. "It was nice."

Sakura took another sip of her beer, as a new thought went to her mind. "In a few days, we should take another day off, and then go buy Halloween decorations for the house."

"I don't know. I might have a mission-"

"Don't try and get out of it," Sakura interrupted Sasuke, looking up a bit to his eyes. "I love decorating for holidays, and it can be something we can do together." She laughed then at a new thought. "And I think we can both agree that somehow, we can actually function like a normal couple, and do relationship things."

That finally broke Sasuke out into a smile, as he sipped at his own beer. "Why do I get myself into these situations?"

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed, as she laughed. Knowing he agreed to it. Moving to sit up a bit, she kissed him deeply, and smiled when they broke their kiss. _I'm happy these past two days have gone so well. I love spending time with him._

* * *

 **A/N: There you go everyone! Just one more chapter to upload in 2015, and then plenty more to upload in the new year! Be sure to keep up with me on my Twitter and my blog to know when there are updates about my stories and new projects. I'm also doing 12 days until Christmas on my blog, and you all should go check that out. As I'm talking a lot about what to expect in 2016. What was your favorite scene in this chapter?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	16. Suspicion Is Rising

_Review:_

" _Don't try and get out of it," Sakura interrupted Sasuke, looking up a bit to his eyes. "I love decorating for holidays, and it can be something we can do together." She laughed then at a new thought. "And I think we can both agree that somehow, we can actually function like a normal couple, and do relationship things."_

 _That finally broke Sasuke out into a smile, as he sipped at his own beer. "Why do I get myself into these situations?"_

" _Yay!" Sakura exclaimed, as she laughed. Knowing he agreed to it. Moving to sit up a bit, she kissed him deeply, and smiled when they broke their kiss._ _I'm happy these past two days have gone so well. I love spending time with him._

* * *

 **The next day, the 12** **th** **of October**

"What the…?" Sakura trailed off mid-question, as she and Naruto arrived at their designated training grounds for training that morning. It was their first day back after two days gone, and she was getting excited to have some peaceful training with Naruto and Kakashi. However, it didn't appear that was going to be the case anymore.

"You two are late," this came from Kakashi, who was standing across the training ground from them, arms crossed. "Two days off, and you two come back already starting off bad."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, completely dismissing what Kakashi said. His eyes leaving his sensei and sweeping to the sides of the training grounds. Where he found Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.

Kakashi uncrossed his arms, as he walked towards them. "I hope you don't mind, but I've invited the other sensei's to be here for your weapons training today. After the progress you two made before our two day break, I think it'd be interesting to see how much you two retained." Here he stopped a good ten feet in front of them, crossing his arms again. "Well, I know at least one of you has definitely retained some of your weapons knowledge."

It got awkwardly quiet after Kakashi said that. Naruto scratched his head then, as his eyes went to Sakura. "What's he talking about?"

Sakura's eyes were currently focused on the ground, before she looked over to Naruto. "Not you," she told him, then she looked back at Kakashi. "I was going to tell you as soon as we got started for today."

"Tell me what Sakura?" Kakashi countered, an eyebrow raised, as he looked at her.

Sighing at how Kakashi was trying to put her on the spot, Sakura crossed her arms, and frowned. "That I may have been trying out my weapons the past few nights… Which we're not supposed to-"

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting her from speaking, as he pointed angrily at her. "That's not fair! Why didn't you ask me to go with you?"

That made everyone sweat drop, and Sakura just roll her eyes at him. "You want to be in trouble like me right now?"

"Ugh…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes going from Sakura to Kakashi, then back to Sakura. "Not really."

Here Sakura sighs and looks back to Kakashi. "I only worked with my bow and arrow. Nothing else. It's not like I intentionally wanted to break the rules either. I just managed to talk myself into it. Something just draws me to it, and I don't know why."

Kakashi was quiet as he watched Sakura. _It's odd how her attitude keeps changing about that bow and arrow. She didn't want anything to do with it at first, and now she's sneaking out at night just to practice more with it._ Finally he sighed at her. "I can tell that whatever you've been doing is helping you improve mentally."

"So I'm not getting in trouble?" Sakura countered, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Kakashi just looked over to Naruto. "Go ahead and get ready. You're going first."

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned at him ignoring her question.

"And," Kakashi continued speaking to Naruto. "You need all of your new weapons."

Naruto nodded back at Kakashi. "Okay-"

"While you get your turn," Kakashi interrupted Naruto, his eye going to Sakura. "Sakura will be doing pushups."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"You heard me," Kakashi replied back, a line on his mask showing he was smirking. "While Naruto takes his turn, you'll be doing the pushups. The whole time."

Sakura's eyes went wide at that. "That's not fair! He'll take forever!"

"Sakura," Naruto said, his eyes narrowing at Sakura's insult.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shot back, before looking back at Kakashi. "Sensei, this isn't fair-"

"Well, I think it's fair. Considering you broke the rules three separate times," Kakashi interrupted her, shaking his head at her. "We're starting in five minutes. Sakura you probably should drink some water and prepare for your pushups."

As Kakashi moved to walk over to where the other sensei's were, Sakura remained frozen to the spot, and clenched her jaw. Naruto just turned to her, and offered a smile. "I'll try to go as fast as I can."

"No," Sakura sighed finally, and turned to face him as well. "Take your time. You don't want to mess up. I'll be fine." Going over to a tree to set her bag down, she started to pull up her hair. Eyeing Naruto as he walked over, she scoffed. "You look stupid."

"Gee thanks, and I thought you were just being so nice to me," Naruto replied, kneeling down to set his bag down, and grab his smaller kunai and daggers.

"That beanie on your head," Sakura clarified, finishing pulling up her hair, and propping her hands on her hip. "It looks ridiculous."

Naruto moved his hand up to his head, and smiled back at Sakura. "I like it. I think it looks good."

"Well I don't. You look weird with it on," Sakura replied, shaking her head at Naruto's laughter. "I'll get it off of you eventually."

 **A half hour later**

Naruto started his turn a few minutes after he and Sakura got set up, just as the other members of their team, and the three other teams showed up to watch. He started off with the small kunai, shuriken, and the daggers, moving on to the bigger kunai, and then finally the Nine Tails katana. He had just finished up the last of his turn, and had landed back in the center of the training ground. The Nine Tails katana returning back to it's solid form, and he smirked at the damage he had made.

"Good work Naruto," Kakashi praised after seeing Naruto sheathing his katana. "You hit almost every mark spot on."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Spinning around to face Sakura's direction. "Did you hear that Saku- Uh, Sakura?"

Sakura was currently sprawled out on the grass, and breathing heavily. Not responding back to Naruto, as she just focused on breathing.

"Are you-"

"I am going to kill you!" Sakura interrupted him, yelling at the top of her lungs. Finally sitting up as she glared at him. Still breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat forming on her skin. "Twenty five minutes! You took twenty five fucking minutes to do that!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura with fear written all over his face. All of a sudden he jogged over to her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! But you said to take my time- Sakura!"

"Get away from me before I murder you!" Sakura yelled at him, having swung at him causing him to jump back.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed again at her as he stepped several more feet back.

Here Kakashi's laughter could be heard, as he approached them. Looking at Sakura, he shook his head. "Regretting breaking the rules yet?"

"I regretted it twenty five minute ago!" Sakura shot back irritably, grabbing her water, and sipping at it. Everything ached with how many pushups she had to do.

Again Kakashi chuckled, this time he sighed afterwards. "Alright. Well because I'm such a nice person, I'm going to give you a twenty minute break before your turn."

"Thank god!" Sakura exclaimed moving to stand up, and walk away towards the northern side of the training grounds.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked, everyone had been rather quiet as instructed by the sensei's since Naruto started his turn. She was the first to break their silence.

"To go swim in the river nearby," Sakura replied, shaking her head as she turned to look back at Naruto who appeared to be following her. "And if you follow, I will drown you in the river."

"Okay then," Naruto said, quick to stop following her. Glaring at the others who laughed at him.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"Alright, last but not least," Kakashi said, eyeing Sakura who had put her katana back in it's sheath, before she stood still. That had him raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to get your bow and arrow?"

Sakura just shook her head, and crossed her arms. She was currently surrounding by all five of the sensei's there. She was kind of like in the center of a pentagon, with the sensei's at each point. She had only taken ten minutes to go through her kunai, daggers, small shuriken, and big shuriken. The only thing left she had yet to do is her bow and arrow. "You weren't specific on when I need to use which weapons sensei."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but finally nodded once. "Very well."

It got silent once again in the training grounds, as the sensei's prepared to go through the final stage of this exercise. The only movement came from the slight wind that would go by every few seconds or so.

Finally after a minute of silence, the first move was made. Sakura's eyes snapped open, and her left hand went to wrap around the red priestess crystal that hung off her silver chain necklace. Her right hand went up to her mouth, her pointer and middle finger lifted up to her lips. Chakra submerging her fingertips. "Unlock." As soon as the word escaped her mouth, there was the familiar pink chakra that came from her once before under the waterfall a couple months ago. A flash of bright light mixed with the pink chakra later, and then the sound of a sharp thud.

When the light lessened, it was found that the movement that had come from the right side of the training grounds was no longer heard. A few seconds later, a wooden dummy fell from the tree branch. One of the many Yamato had control over for this exercise. And sticking out of it's chest, was none other than a jet black arrow. Gold on it's end.

That had everyone's eyes moving back over to Sakura. She was kneeling down on one knee, and had her eyes focused sharply on the wooden dummy. Holding her bow in one hand, and her other showing she had just let go of the arrow. The quiver that held her arrows was already in it's spot over her shoulder, and her arm guard was on her arm. Finally a small smirk appeared on Sakura's face, as her eyes cut over to meet Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi, who's eyebrow had been raised at her summoning of her bow and arrow so quickly, started back for a moment. _She's summoning from that necklace on her neck. When did she figure that out?_

Sakura broke eye contact with Kakashi first, at the sense of their being more targets approaching from behind. Quickly grabbing an arrow, she spun around, to start taking down targets. She continued doing this for another couple minutes before hitting all the marks that she was supposed to for this exercise.

"Fourteen minutes," Kakashi said Sakura's time for the exercise once Sakura finished. "Your time is excellent-"

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, having easily collected her arrows, by summoning them back to her. Putting the last one in her quiver, her eyes went to Kakashi. "These past few nights I've been working on this- again I'm sorry for breaking the rules." She added the last part at the look Kakashi gave her. "Anyway, I've clearly learned a few things. Because I wasn't following the training scroll, I'm pretty sure a few of the things I've learned aren't usual. I started training differently the first night, and I want to see what you think about it."

Kakashi was quiet, before nodding once. "Very well. What do you need to be set up?"

"More wooden dummies. More targets. But, I have a request," Sakura started, as she reached in her pouch and pulled out a small bag. Pulling the string that was tied around it, she moved over to Yamato who had been the one coming up with most of the targets. "There's small little chips in here. If you could, put them in each of the dummies and on the targets. On the dummies, put them preferably where the heart is supposed to be in a real person."

"Okay?" Yamato raised a eyebrow at her. "Why exactly?"

"I created these. They are supposed to mimic the sound of a human heart beating," Sakura replied, seeing that didn't stop Yamato's confused look, she waived her hand at him. "Trust me, just do it."

"Alright," Yamato agreed after a moment.

Sakura turned away to walk back to the center of the training grounds again, and closed her eyes. "Now, I'm not going to watch wear you decide to set everything up at, and just let me know when your done."

It took a few minutes for the sensei's to all pitch and put the chips in the dummies and targets, and finally Kakashi spoke again. "Now what's this about Sakura?"

"I'm very… sensitive to my surroundings," Sakura replied, finally opening her eyes. "Visually and listening wise at least. More recently I've discovered touch is also one of my sensitivities."

"Oh," Hinata said, kind of breaking the rules by speaking during Sakura's exercise, but her focus was on Sakura. "Like how you were on the mission we were on."

Sakura nodded once, then focused back on Kakashi. "If I lack in one sense, another will strengthen. I've been testing this out over the past few nights, and I want to try and show you what I've come up with."

"Okay, we'll follow your lead," Kakashi replied after a moment.

"I'm going to start by taking away my vision, then I will take away both my vision and my hearing," Sakura explained, slipping off her shoes, and tossing them to where her stuff was. Moving to stand in the center of the training grounds. "Ready whenever you are."

It was quiet, as Sakura closed her eyes to take away her vision. She opened them after a moment to see complete darkness. Her hearing already started up, and she could faintly hear the nearest heartbeat that she distinguished apart from her friends and the sensei's. Then she was off, taking shots at targets and dummies. Eventually taking away her hearing on top of her vision, and she focused on the vibrations she felt from her feet on the ground. It wasn't until she finally heard no more heartbeats from the dummies or targets, that she finally grabbed one last arrow. Spinning around, keeping her vision and hearing off, she prepared the last arrow, and shot it.

Finally opening her eyes after she sensed the arrow hitting her desired target, her eyes met Naruto's. He looked paralyzed with fear. Her eyes traveled to just above his head where there was one of her jet black arrows. It's gold end just reaching past the front of Naruto's head. The arrow had his beanie hat penned to the tree, making her smirk. "Told you I'd get that stupid hat off your head."

 **A hour later**

"That was so freaking awesome Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed, having enjoyed the whole display of Sakura and Naruto's weapons, as weapons were her favorite thing. They were currently out for lunch getting barbeque.

"I have to agree," Ino said, with a nod of her head. "You were actually good at everything."

"Thanks a lot Ino," Sakura chuckled at Ino's odd compliment.

"What I want to know is, how did you manage to summon your bow and arrow from that tiny ass crystal?" Kiba questioned, pointing to the red crystal that hung from her neck.

Unlike her Angels Necklace, and the necklace with her parents rings on it, the red crystal necklace hung outside of her clothes. For everyone to see. Sakura's hand went to wrap around it before she spoke. "I figured out I could do that last night. I'm not going to say exactly how-"

 _Saku Inner: Because it was me who told you that it was possible._

At her Inner interrupting her, Sakura just coughed and shook the thought of her Inner away. "But, it's one of the only things that I have found that's useful about my necklace. I can either carry the bow and arrow on my person, or have it in this necklace ready for me to use."

"How long have you been able to utilize your senses like that?" Kakashi asked, getting eyes over at him.

Sakura shrugged as she shared a look with Hinata. "Sometime over the mission when I was searching for the scroll to open my box. It just started happening."

"But it wasn't until our recent vacation that she was able to actually control her senses on command," Naruto added, before shrinking under Sakura's glare. "Sorry, I'll let you explain."

Sakura nodded before looking back at Kakashi. "I've learned that by not using my vision when having the bow and arrow, as long as I can hear a heart beating, I'll get the target. When I don't have hearing or my vision, then I'm able to feel through my feet the vibrations of either movement or heartbeats."

"How did you manage not accidentally mistaking any of us for targets?" Sasuke asked, curious about Sakura's training, as they hadn't really talked to much about what she'd go do in the middle of the night these past few nights.

"I can distinguish the difference," Sakura replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I've known you guys for a while, and it's not that hard for me to recognize you all. When I came across one of your heartbeats, I just silenced it, and moved on to the next one I heard. My hearing's pretty easy to control."

"So that's how you managed to distinguish Naruto's heartbeat at the end?" Neji questioned, his eyes going from Sakura to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes just narrowed grumpily. "You mean when she almost killed me?"

"Relax," Sakura told Naruto, as she looked back to Neji. "I don't think I'd be able to do that as well as I did to just anyone without some more practice. For some reason, during the exercise it was very clear to me where Naruto was the whole time. Even after silencing the sound of his heart beating, there was just some part of me that knew where he was located."

"That is strange," Hinata said, however on the inside she didn't see it that way. _Their connection is the reason no doubt about it. Why else would she be able to sense Naruto over everyone else?_

"So-" Sakura froze up mid-sentence. A very familiar dark presence hit her senses.

Sasuke's eyes slid almost immediately over to Sakura when she froze. "You okay?"

Sakura remained silent, as her eyes closed. Naruto's eyes went to look at Sakura as well. Like many times before over these past few weeks, he looked at her face, and got a sense of what was going through her mind. "Where are they Sakura?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura started, taking a deep breath, as her hearing strengthened. "Outside the village. Maybe five hundred feet from the North wall."

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, as she noticed Naruto tensing up.

Sakura just stood up, and grabbed her light jacket. "I can sense a large group of people… the presence is reading just like the arrow-head banded ninja I've come across-"

"Sakura, sit down," Kakashi interrupted her, his eye on her.

"What?" Sakura countered back sharply, her eyes meeting his.

"Let it go. It's being handled," Kakashi explained to her, keeping a calm look in his eye.

Surprisingly Naruto spoke up before Sakura could, as he realized something. "Wait, you already knew they were there?"

It was quiet, before Kakashi nodded once. "Yes."

"Tsunade warned us ahead of time that they were getting closer to the village," Yamato explained when Kakashi didn't say anything more.

Sakura's eyes widened, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How long have you two known about this?"

"Since two days ago," Kakashi replied, getting Sakura to look back at him. "It was right after you had come to ask for your two day break. We went to Tsunade's office, and she told us that they were nearing the village slowly. We were lucky to have an anbu unit just in the right place at the right time in order to spot them."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sakura exclaimed, already starting to flip out. "I knew there was some reason why you were so willing to let us take a break these past two days!"

Kakashi shook his head back at Sakura. "That is not the reason why I agreed-"

"You had no right to keep this from me!" Sakura interrupted him angrily. Slipping on her jacket, and grabbing her bag. "What if they got in the village? That was three fucking days ago!"

"Sakura, please lower your voice," Hinata told her quickly at how loud Sakura had cursed.

Reaching into the side pocket of her bag, Sakura ignored Hinata's words. "I have a right to know, because the people are after me! I don't need protection or whatever in the hell was your reason for not telling me! I can take care of myself!"

"It is not like that Sakura," Kakashi replied back, seeing how angry his student was. _I guessed this would happen._

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed back at Kakashi. "Have you forgotten what I've already clearly told you several times?! This is my business! Not the Leaf's! I will not just sit here, and let other people step into the line of fire for me!"

"Sakura-"

Sakura pushed her chair harshly in, interrupting Sasuke, as she slapped money on the table to pay for her half-eaten food. Then she stormed out.

It was quiet for only a few seconds, before Naruto jumped up out of his chair. Also getting his things, and putting money down for his own food.

"Naruto!" Kakashi spoke sharply to get Naruto to stop.

The blonde did stop, but he was tensed all over. Not looking back at any of them.

"Do not let her go out of the village Naruto," Kakashi warned, knowing damn well he couldn't stop Sakura at this point, and it was up to Naruto. "She's going to get in a lot of trouble if she leaves. She can't interfere with what the anbu are doing."

"She's not going to leave to go out there," Naruto replied back quickly.

"Then where is she going?" Ino asked, before Sai added to her words. "And how can you tell?"

Naruto turned his head just enough to look at them all. "Because… she's going to talk to Tsunade."

 **Tsunade's office**

"Would you please calm down?" Tsunade asked at Sakura's screaming at her.

"Yeah Sakura. There's no reason to really yell-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, interrupting his attempt at mediating. Naruto had appeared in Tsunade's a minute after she did. The rest of their team, Hinata, and Neji not far behind him.

As Tsunade and Sakura continued to argue, Naruto stared between them uncomfortably. Finally he had enough. "Shut up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to be able to be heard over Sakura and Tsunade. His eyes went to Sakura first after they silenced. "You need to relax, before you send yourself off into some panic attack! Also, you shouldn't come in here screaming your head off, but try to have a civilized conversation instead!" His eyes went to Tsunade then. "And you should have known Sakura would get angry, and you don't really have any right to be mad at her! It's not fair of you to not tell Sakura in the first place!"

After Naruto's words, it got really quiet in the room. Sakura and Tsunade were still glaring deeply at each other. However, Tsunade was the first to break it. "What do you want Sakura?"

"I want to go take care of it myself," Sakura replied almost immediately.

"That's not going to happen," Tsunade shot back, laughing sarcastically. "Not by yourself. I know you could probably handle it just fine, but I'm not taking chances just incase it's a trap."

"Fine, I'll bring Naruto," Sakura tried again, her arms crossed over her chest irritably. "We've been training together for a good two weeks time, apart from the one week we had a mission."

"I don't advise that," Kakashi put in as soon as Sakura finished talking.

"Well I don't really give a shit about what you think right now," Sakura surprisingly shot back.

"Watch yourself," Yamato was quick to reprimand her. "Kakashi is still your sensei, and you need to respect him."

Naruto surprisingly nodded quickly in agreement with Yamato, as he leaned slightly over to Sakura to whisper to her. "Yeah, maybe you should cool it down a bit, and keep it civilized."

"We've already got anbu in place, and your appearance might jeopardize their safety," Tsunade spoke up again, her eyes connected with Sakura's. "We already know that these ninja after you, will stop at nothing. If you appear, they will do anything to get to you."

"If any of those anbu get hurt-"

"Relax," Tsunade interrupted Sakura. "You don't have to worry about that. I've got six units out there, and that's almost twice as many men as they've got. Plus two medical units backing them up."

That made Sakura's jaw clench, as she was silent. Still clearly very unhappy with this situation.

Naruto, seeing how unhappy Sakura was, rubbed the back of his head, as he looked to Tsunade. "Why couldn't Sakura sense them sooner? She's very good with her senses lately."

"Because we've been trying our best to interrupt any possible way that Sakura would be able to sense them," Tsunade explained, her eyes moving from Naruto to Kakashi and Yamato, then to Sakura. "Which was why I informed Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi has been training with you, and could have an idea as to how we could do that. Don't ask how, because knowing you, you'll find away around it if we try it again, so we won't be telling you."

Sakura finally shook her head, and looked irritably at Tsunade. "You still should have told me. Maybe I would have reacted badly at first, but I would have cooperated."

"I have a hard time believing that," Tsunade replied, rolling her eyes at Sakura. "I've known you for a long time, and just the aspect of someone getting hurt in place of you, is enough for you to ignore any direction given to you." She then shakes her head in Naruto's direction. "Besides, if you somehow managed to listen to me, Naruto would see how much it bothered you, and would do something stupid like encourage you to break the rules. Or go and do something even more stupid like try to take care of it himself."

"I would not," Naruto disagreed almost immediately.

"Yes you would," Sakura agreed after a moment of silence. Her eyes moved then to look at Tsunade, and she stared at her for a long moment. "Tell me the real reason."

It was quiet before Tsunade spoke again. "That is the real-"

"No, it's bullshit what you are telling me," Sakura interrupted her lying again. "You're hiding the real reason from me. I'm not an idiot. I've worked by your side for years, and can tell when you are lying. You practically bent over backwards to keep me from sensing them, and I could believe that. But, something is telling me that's not really what's going on here… Tell me the real reason!"

Tsunade was quiet again, then finally she sighed. "The real reason we didn't tell you was because of this being an odd circumstance."

"Odd how?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke was quick to add on to Hinata's question. "It's the same people that have been after her for a while now. How could they be different?"

"I mean we know they have some smaller organizations working with them," Neji said, remembering back on their vacation when they figured out some of those organizations. "But, that's not that big of a deal."

Tsunade shook her head at their words. "It's because of Naruto actually."

That seemed t confuse everyone, and Kakashi picked up where Tsunade left off. Focusing in on Sakura and Naruto. "I've been training you two to depend on each other more, and the way you two have been always having each others backs, I knew Naruto would without a doubt not listen to us if we had allowed Sakura to go, but told him to stay."

"Why would Naruto need to stay?" Sai asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Especially when he's probably the most capable of cleanly getting rid of the enemy with Sakura?" Neji added.

It was quiet before Tsunade shared a look with Kakashi and Yamato, her eyes going back to Sakura and Naruto then. "Along with the arrow head banded people… we spotted Akatsuki."

It goes dead silent in the room then. Sakura's eyes widening, as she almost immediately spun around to face Hinata head on. To find Hinata's eyes were just as wide as her own. Leading them into silence.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as that was Sakura's reaction, and her eyes went to surprisingly see Naruto had also turned around. Naruto's eyes were connected with Neji's. "What's going on here?"

"Why are you two staring at Hinata and Neji like that?" Sai asked.

It was still quiet, before finally Sakura just looked back at Tsunade. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? I'm not sensing it's nothing," Tsunade countered, before shaking her head at them. "You don't have to worry, we don't know what the Akatsuki was doing in the area, but we're certain it wasn't anything to worry about-"

"You know," Sakura interrupted, suddenly relaxing her tense posture. "I'm sure Tsunade's right. We have nothing to worry about. The anbu can take care of those ninja."

Neji surprisingly was quick to speak first to Sakura. "Now you've come to your senses."

"Of course she has!" Naruto exclaimed to back Sakura up as well. "She's smart. She knows what's she's doing. She-"

"Tone it down," Hinata interrupted Naruto in a low whisper.

"Is there something going on here?" Sasuke asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"No, not at all," Sakura replied back to Sasuke, as she sighed. "I'm probably going to go and get drunk, because that's a perfectly reasonable response to getting out my anger at everyone lying to me."

Tsunade shook her head at Sakura. "Don't say that in front of me-"

"Anyway," Sakura interrupted Tsunade. Turning around, she was quick to leave the room. Leaving them all in silence.

Hinata was the first to turn and leave next. "That sounds like a great idea."

Naruto nodded quickly then. "I'm going to go make sure they don't drink anything."

It was quiet after Naruto left, and Neji sighed. "I'll go actually make sure they aren't going to drink. Because I know they won't listen to Naruto."

As soon as Neji left, Tsunade frowned deeply. "Something's going on here, and I don't like the fact that I don't know what it is."

"It's probably good to keep it that way," Sai said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked him. "We should know what's going on."

"Whatever they aren't sharing with everyone, will be found out eventually," Sai started to explain. "But, I'm sure if they find out we're snooping, we won't ever figure it out."

"That's probably a good idea," Tsunade agreed after a moment. Finally eyeing Kakashi and Yamato, before looking back to Sai and Sasuke. "You two can leave. I need Yamato and Kakashi to stay for a moment."

As soon as Sasuke and Sai left, Yamato looked over to Kakashi. "This is a very similar feeling to back to on the first mission last month."

"What would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"Over our mission, Yamato and I picked up on Hinata and Sakura's purposeful exclusion from everyone else back at Hana's on their first mission before Sakura's birthday," Kakashi started to explain.

Yamato nodded with Kakashi. "It seems that Naruto and Neji are in that circle now. And the last time Sakura and Hinata were doing it they left the group from what Sasuke told me."

It was quiet, before Tsunade spoke again. "What do you propose we do?"

Again with the silence, this time solely just for Kakashi to think for a moment. "Follow what Sai said. Leave them be for now. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out eventually. But if one of them was to catch one of us spying on them, we'll lose our chance."

"Alright," Tsunade agreed slowly. "You two can leave." She waited until they actually left, before turning her chair around to face the windows of her office. _Those four all acted odd after I mentioned Akatsuki being near the village. I wonder why._

 **Neji's Apartment**

"Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed, partially freaking out, as she turned to continue her pace. She was currently pacing the width of Neji's apartment. They chose to go there to keep the others from looking for them. "Itachi never said anything. He would have warned me if he had known."

"Maybe he didn't have time to warn you Sakura," Hinata suggested to try and calm her pink haired friend down.

"Or maybe," Naruto started, his arms crossed over his chest, as he held a frown on his face. "He's going back on his word to Sakura, and betraying her."

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped at him, as she continued her pace.

"Sorry," Naruto said, putting his hands up, as he shrugged. "It's just going to take me some more time to get used to Itachi being on the good side."

"Maybe you should sit down," Neji told Sakura after watching her pace a moment longer. "You're ruining my carpet with how much your walking around."

That had Sakura stop pacing, as she turned on her heel to look at them all. "I just need to know why he didn't say anything."

Hinata shook her head at Sakura. "It's probably not a big deal Sakura. Maybe you're just worrying too much."

"Or maybe the Akatsuki found out about his alliance with us, and killed him," Sakura shot back, nervous panic brewing in her eyes.

That had Hinata sighing, and rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot about your annoying ability to always assume the worst."

"Didn't he say something about a way for you to contact him?" Neji asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Sakura nodded back at Neji. "Yeah, but I don't know how. He didn't leave me any instructions on how to do so."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Sakura," Hinata said finally, as she crossed her arms at Sakura. "But, until you do, don't freak out like this. I'm sure Itachi is fine. You're just being over dramatic like usual."

It was quiet again before Sakura sighed. "I'll think of something… It's just so damn inconvenient that not only do the people after me show up, but so do the freaking Akatsuki! What a freaking coincidence!"

 **A couple hours later**

Walking inside the Uchiha house, Sakura avoided the stares of the others, and moved to lay down on one of the couches. Sighing heavily, as she crossed her arms. Her eyes focused up on the ceiling.

"Where did you go after leaving Tsunade's office?" Sasuke asked Sakura, an eyebrow raised at her barging in like that. "I thought you were going to go drinking."

"Neji was being a buzz kill," Sakura threw out a fake reply. Knowing that would be a feasible excuse to use. Closing her eyes then, she sighed heavily again, and fell into silence.

However that didn't last long. "What? You're just going to come home, and not talk at all?"

"Leave me alone Suigestu," Sakura bit back, keeping her eyes closed, and trying to focus on the task of figuring out how to talk to Itachi.

"You're being moody-"

"Suigetsu leave her alone," it was Sasuke who interrupted Suigetsu from what Sakura could hear.

"For real Suigetsu. She clearly doesn't want to talk to you," Karin's voice was heard.

"So what? Are we supposed to just be quiet so you can monopolize the air in here?" Suigetsu retorted in Sakura's direction.

"Suigetsu, I'm serious," Sakura replied, moving her arms over her eyes. "I can't think with you talking."

"Geez, you know your boyfriend is glaring at me now," Suigetsu told Sakura, still not taking her seriously. "He's almost as annoying as your blue haired lady friend and that blonde haired idiot-"

"Would you shut up?!" Sakura exclaimed irritably, suddenly moving, as she grabbed a book from the coffee table. Throwing at Suigetsu, she hit him dead on, then she irritably got up from the couch. Crossing the room to the stairs, she quickly walked up them, and then down the hall to her room. Closing her door with a slam, she went to sit on the end of her bed. Sighing herself into silence. _What did Itachi mean by I'll figure out a way?_

 _Saku Inner: People, places, things-_

 _Sakura: What in the hell do you mean by that?_

 _Saku Inner: Just giving you an idea of things to look at here. He clearly meant you would find the way. But, wouldn't he leave something behind that would give you some help._

 _Sakura: I guess, but I don't really think he left anything physical behind-_

Breaking off mid-thought, Sakura's eyes went to her closet. Jumping up, she walked in, and over towards her priestess things. Moving her priestess clothes to the side to reveal a shelf behind them. Resting on it was a few small things. One being what she was looking for. Picking up the small bag, she opened it, and pulled out a shiny black kunai.

Staring at it for a long moment, she started to mess around with it. _He left his behind, and I picked it up the day I jumped off the waterfall. He wouldn't just so carelessly leave a weapon behind like this._ Flipping the kunai in the air a few times, she watched it closely, to find no differences than an average kunai. Until she caught it for the third time. Feeling an odd shaky feeling when she grabbed the handle of the kunai, she examined it closer. To her surprise it twisted.

Keeping on twisting it, she finally separated the blade from the handle. Holding the handle upside down, a small paper fell out on her hand. Unfolding it, she raised an eyebrow as it was a seal. The hand signs were written below it. Leaving her closet after a moment, she stepped out on her balcony, and set the paper down on the railing. The sun was going down, but she still had enough sunlight left to see. Doing the hand signs, she pressed her hand on the paper to find herself surrounding in smoke.

Coughing a bit, her eyes snapped back open at the sound of a birds call. More specifically a crow. The smoke cleared to reveal a black crow perched on the railing where the paper had once been. Narrowing her eyes at the crow, she sighed. "This is what he meant."

Scrawling out a quick note to Itachi, Sakura attached it to the crow's leg, then sent it off. Watching it go for a moment, she walked back inside her room. Twisting the kunai back together, and going into her closet. Putting it back on the shelf, she released a breath she was holding. _Hopefully Itachi will get the note and reply soon._ Sliding her priestess clothes back in front of the shelf, along with a few more things then.

"You're being rather odd."

The voice startled her, and Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. Looking over to the entrance of her closet, there was Sasuke, arms crossed.

"Really?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence, clasping her hands behind her back.

Sasuke nodded, an eyebrow raised at her. "Really… What are you doing?"

Turning back to the outfit that Sasuke was looking at, Sakura felt slightly nervous that he was onto her, and tried to convince herself that he didn't see what was behind the outfit. "Just had a thought to come look at this. I don't know why, but it's been on my mind today. After my enemies being sensed today, I'm just reminding myself who I am now. I shouldn't be so worried about these things."

Watching Sakura in silence for a moment, Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Sakura-"

"I want to take a bath, a long bath," Sakura interrupted him, walking over, and stopping in the doorway of the closet beside him. Kissing him deeply, she caressed his hair back. "You should come join me."

At Sakura continuing to kiss him after that, Sasuke's thought of suspicious slowly dwindled away, and was replaced by only thinking about her. "That would be nice."

"I'll go start the water," Sakura replied, kissing him deeply once more, as she turned to go towards the bathroom. Once inside, she released the breath she had been holding after turning the water on. _That was close._

 **That night**

Sakura faintly heard the sound of a crow's call, and that's what she woke up to. Quickly and carefully she got out of bed, and grabbed a robe to cover herself. Slipping out on the balcony, she was careful to close the door quietly behind herself. Just as she thought a crow was heading her way. She got the flash of Itachi's sharingan, and knew it was him. The crow landed on her shoulder, and she grabbed the message. _I asked him if he knew anything about the Akatsuki's move, and I really hope he's okay. Because he didn't say anything to me. Or warn me._

Opening the message, she enhanced her vision with chakra, as she began to read it.

 _Everything's fine Haruno. I'm alright. I didn't have an opportunity to warn you, as my partner has been obnoxiously close to my side these past few days. But don't worry, the Leaf's anbu had taken care of it by the time I could have a free moment. Don't worry so much._

 _I.U_

Reading that made Sakura release a breath. _Thank god he's okay- what?_

The black crow called again, before it suddenly poofed in white smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a small black ring in it's place. A small onyx jewel on it. _So this is supposed to be how I can contact from now on I guess._ Sakura thought, picking up the ring, and turning it around in her hand. _I'll put this in my bedside table…_ Trailing off she nodded once, and moved to go back inside.

It wasn't until she managed to put the ring in the bedside table, and get back into bed that Sakura was left to her own thoughts. About everything. _It irritates me that Kakashi has found some way to distract me on such a high level. It's probably a genjutsu._

 _Saku Inner: That's one big ass genjutsu then._

Sakura sighed, but didn't respond to her inner, as a new thought occurred. _I spent the past two days with Sasuke. It was so easy for me to be distracted._ That thought was unsettling, as her eyes slipped over to where Sasuke was sleeping. Turning over on her side facing away from Sasuke, she frowned deeply. _My relationship with Sasuke is not a distraction… But, what if it's becoming one?_

 **Itachi's POV**

Sensing that Sakura received his message, Itachi stood up. He had been perched on top of a cliff. High enough to just barely see some of the lights from the Leaf Village. Looking around, everything was silent. He was alone. He thought, as his eyes swept below. There was the wreckage from the confrontation the Leaf village ninja had with the arrow head banded ninja. _I didn't want that woman to waste her time worrying about me, and just had to twist the truth a bit…_

Trailing off after that, Itachi frowned at his next thought. _I haven't seen Kisame for a week. Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything from the other members of the Akatsuki. I didn't have a clue they were going to be anywhere near the Leaf today… Are they getting suspicious of me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you go everyone! The last chapter of 2015! I will be coming back with new chapters in 2016, so I hope you all enjoy it! What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	17. How Can I Help?

_Review:_

 _Sensing that Sakura received his message, Itachi stood up. He had been perched on top of a cliff. High enough to just barely see some of the lights from the Leaf Village. Looking around, everything was silent. He was alone. He thought, as his eyes swept below. There was the wreckage from the confrontation the Leaf village ninja had with the arrow head banded ninja._ _I didn't want that woman to waste her time worrying about me, and just had to twist the truth a bit…_

 _Trailing off after that, Itachi frowned at his next thought._ _I haven't seen Kisame for a week. Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything from the other members of the Akatsuki. I didn't have a clue they were going to be anywhere near the Leaf today… Are they getting suspicious of me?_

* * *

 **Three days later, 15** **th** **of October**

Walking past the last of the trees, Sakura entered the training grounds they were training in today. Yawning as she did.

"You're late," Sai's voice was heard. "Really late."

"Great observation," Sakura bit back sarcastically, pausing in her walking to look over to him. It was group training day, so he was standing with Sasuke, Naruto, and the rest of the three teams.

"He's right," Kakashi's voice was heard next. He was standing on the left side of the training grounds with the four other sensei's. A serious look in his eye, as he focused on Sakura. "You're three hours late. On top of that, you haven't showed up to training these past two days."

That seemed to drop Sakura's mood completely, as she turned her focus back forward. Not even giving Kakashi a glance as she moved over to go set her stuff down by a tree. "Oh my bad," she started, her tone clearly sarcastic. "I thought you were lying when you said we had training."

"What-"

"Oh right," Sakura interrupted Kakashi. Stopping to drop her bag on the grass, as she finally looked over to Kakashi. "My mistake. You only lie to me when you're trying to keep me from something I have the right to know about."

Yamato, trying to ease the tension coming from Sakura, spoke up before Kakashi could. "Sakura, it was for your own protection-"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura interrupted Yamato, not really in the mood to listen, as she looked over to her blonde haired teammate. "I didn't get the memo that we were actually training these past two days. We could have got some work done." That being said, Sakura turned away from the all, and knelt down to open her bag.

It went awkwardly quiet in the training grounds after that. Naruto feeling really uncomfortable in the position he was in. _I understand Sakura's animosity towards Kakashi. But at the same time, I don't know how I'm supposed to say anything to her, because I don't want to be mad at Kakashi too._

The only thing coming from Kakashi after all of this was a deep sigh. His eye on Sakura's back.

"It appears she's holding a strong grudge," Kurenai commented, breaking the silence. Speaking quiet enough so only the other sensei's could hear.

"I guessed she wouldn't let this go," Yamato said, sighing as he to was watching Sakura.

"She's got fire that's for sure," Asuma said, lowly whistling at how spirited Sakura was.

Gai seemed to not be feeling as awed with Sakura's words. "Fire or not, she's certainly not getting points for addressing her sensei with such disrespect."

"I understand."

"What? You do?" Kurenai questioned Kakashi at his words.

Kakashi nodded once, finally looking away from Sakura to look at the other sensei's. "I understand how angry she is. I was aware that she'd be angry from the start of it all. She just needs time, and I'll be patient and give it to her."

"How long are you planning on putting up with it?" Yamato questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"As long as she needs to feel like she's had enough being angry with me," Kakashi replied, his eye lifting up to look at the sky. Sighing as he knew the other sensei's probably didn't understand. _I've known Sakura for a long time, and for her to hold a grudge like this means that there's something else that is keeping her so angry. I may not figure out what that is, but she'll come to working it out on her own._

Over by the others, Kiba's low whistle was the first noise from any of them after Sakura and Kakashi's exchange. "I can't believe Sakura just got away with that."

"I wouldn't ever say anything like that to my sensei," Choji added, a bag of chips in hand. He hadn't even had a chance to eat any, as the tense exchange that just happened was enough to stop him from eating in the moment.

This seemed to make Shikamaru roll his eyes, as he shook his head at Choji. "You don't ever get that angry."

"It's not that surprising," Tenten offered up, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Sakura's always had a temper."

"That's true." Ino offered up in agreement.

It was quiet, as they all looked over to Sakura. Sasuke speaking up without much thought. "I haven't seen her at all these past two days. She hasn't came home at all. I'm just now seeing her, and she hasn't even said a word to me about where she's been. Let alone say anything to me."

"Don't take it the wrong way," Hinata spoke up, uncrossing her arms, as she met Sasuke's eyes. "She's just irritated. As for where she's been; she's been staying at my apartment. She's been mostly drinking and sleeping the whole time. I honestly think you should be glad she chose me to torture over the past two days." That was all Hinata said, as she turned to go walk over to where Sakura was.

Sasuke frowned as he watched Hinata walk over to Sakura. _Yet, I still don't feel any better about this._

As soon as Hinata neared Sakura, she made sure to speak a bit softer so the others wouldn't hear. "You know keeping a grudge won't get you anywhere."

Hearing Hinata's words produced a scoff from Sakura. "Well pretending like I'm perfectly fine with my sensei lying to me isn't going to do anything, but piss me off even more."

Hinata crossed her arms, and looked down at Sakura rummaging through her bag. "You're being a pain in the ass. Specifically a pain in mine."

"What have I done to you?"

"Well let's see," Hinata started, a thoughtful look on her face. "You've been occupying my apartment for the past two days. Preventing me from spending time with my boyfriend-"

"You could have went over to his apartment," Sakura interrupted, shuffling her things around trying to find her gloves.

"As if I would have left you alone," Hinata retorted, rolling her eyes at Sakura's suggestion. "For one thing, I wouldn't have any wine left. Another thing being that you would probably die of alcohol poisoning without me there to watch over you."

"I can handle being by myself Hinata," Sakura replied, a point coming to mind. "I was alone for like two hours without you.

"You were not," Hinata disagreed with a shake of her head. "Neji was with you those two hours."

"Same thing," Sakura replied, grabbing her gloves and looking over to Hinata. "He ignores me better than you do. It's like I was alone for most of those two hours."

That brought a half smile to Hinata's face even though she tried hard not to let it show. "Maybe, just maybe, you should try letting your boyfriend take care of your intoxicated ass tonight."

That had Sakura laughing, as she stood up. "I've been doing Sasuke a favor by not being around him. He doesn't want to see me pissed off, and under the influence of alcohol."

"What about me?" Hinata questioned, a hand propped on her hip. "Why can't you do me that favor?"

"Because you're my best friend, and the only favor I'm doing for you is leaving the awesomeness of my presence all over your apartment," Sakura replied, laughing again at Hinata's eye roll. "Look, I know my presence is probably a bit annoying to you."

"A bit?"

"Shut it," Sakura shot back at Hinata's smirk. "I'm still pissed about what went down a couple days ago. You know how I am when something that involves me puts others at risk. I don't want to put Sasuke in the cross fire of my anger, because I don't know how he'll handle it. You've got experience, and you can shut me down real quick."

"Sakura, I just don't see why this is still angering you. There was nothing you can do about it, and it's already over. The anbu was successful in getting rid of the enemy outside of the village. Everyone's safe now," Hinata replied, noticing a strange look in Sakura's eye.

Sakura shrugged at Hinata's words. Her thought's going to the day everything went down. _If I hadn't been so distracted spending those two days out with Sasuke, there's probably no way Kakashi could have managed to hide the fact that the enemy was close. My relationship was the reason-_ Immedieatly she shut down her thoughts, and wanted to smack herself. _My relationship is not to blame. It's just on me. Not on Sasuke._ "I don't know why it still bothers me. But, I'll work it out in time."

That left them in silence for a moment, as Hinata studied Sakura. "There's something you're not telling me. I know there's a reason, but you just won't tell me what it is."

"Maybe because it doesn't exist… Or it does, and my brain's just backwards, and won't let me in on the reason," Sakura replied back, trying her best to avoid having to talk more about it. She turned to walk over to the others then.

Hinata watched Sakura go. An eyebrow raised when she noticed a small flash of light on Sakura's left pointer finger. _What is that?_

The first thing Sakura was greeted with when she walked over to the others was Ino's words. "Are you done being so pissy?"

"I haven't decided yet," Sakura replied back coolly. Crossing her arms, and frowning.

"What's that?" Sai asked next.

"What?" Sakura countered, unsure of what he was talking about.

Sai pointed to Sakura's left hand. "That ring."

Sakura's eyes flickered down the black banded ring on her pointer finger. It's onyx jewel catching the sunlight when she moved. _Itachi._ Uncrossing her arm, Sakura moved to put both hands behind her back. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just this old thing-"

"I noticed it too," Tenten added, an eyebrow raised at Sakura. "It looks new, not old."

"Okay fine," Sakura sighed, as she clearly couldn't play it off like she had it for a while. Quickly making up a lie in her head, before it spilled out of her mouth. "I saw it a couple days ago in this jewelry shop before I went on my drinking bender, and thought it looked pretty. So I went back and bought it. My impulse control apparently doesn't exist like I thought it did."

"Then why did you lie at first?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised at her.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, made Sakura's breath catch in her throat. Inwardly her brain felt like it was stumbling around to come up with an excuse.

Hinata, having just walked over after Sakura did, noticed Sakura's hesitation. "Because I told her not to buy it," she spoke up quickly. Planning on covering for Sakura even though she didn't know the real reason Sakura was lying. Noticing Sakura's eyes on her, Hinata just reached over, and grabbed the hand from behind Sakura's back. Studying the ring herself. "It was extremely expensive, and I told her not to waste her money on it." She then looked into Sakura's eyes. "You're going to end up broke if you keep spending your money like you do."

"Money isn't an issue Hinata," Sakura replied back, a frown set on her face, as she could tell Hinata knew something was up. "This was worth it. I finally realized that in order for me to get the message across, I needed to have this ring."

"What message?" Naruto asked in confusion after a moment of silence.

Hinata remained silent, as she had frozen up at what Sakura said. Understanding Sakura's hinting to her, she finally nodded, and dropped Sakura's hand. "Yeah, well I guess it's okay then. If you can get the message across."

Sakura nodded once, as she moved her hand back behind her back. "I'm going to go stretch a bit."

Hinata watched Sakura walk off before turning to go to her bag. "I'm getting water." She added, as she started walking, her thoughts swarming on just how long Sakura had to have had the ring.

It was quiet as everyone watched the two. Everyone knew how strange they were acting, but didn't seem all that interested. Sasuke, on the other hand watched Sakura closely. _She's been rather odd lately. Plus she never said anything about getting that ring. Of course it's not like I've actually seen her these past two days, so-_

"Alright," Kurenai's voice was heard. Getting all of their attention. "We're going to get started."

"I want my team to-"

"I'm going to go train by myself," Sakura declared loudly over the rest of what Kakashi was saying. She slipped her gloves on, and turned away from everyone. "I need to strengthen up a bit." That was all she said, before she walked off.

Yamato was heard sighing. "She may never let this go will she?"

Kakashi watched Sakura walking off, as he shook his head. "Sooner or later she will."

 **After training later**

It was almost seven o'clock, and they finally finished up training. Most everyone left, and that was due to the argument between the members of Team Seven.

"If you three don't stop arguing, I am going to kill you myself- hey!" Sakura was stopped mid-threat by a hand starting to pull her away.

"I need to speak to you," came Hinata's voice, as she was clearly the one dragging Sakura away.

"Right, can this wait for like two minutes- hey!" Sakura was stopped when Hinata started moving faster.

It wasn't until they were a good hundred feet away from the training grounds when Hinata finally let go of Sakura. "That's what Itachi gave you? A ring? To communicate with him? Isn't that what the Akatsuki does?"

Sakura pushed the ring back and forth on her finger. "Not at first. He-" She was stopped as she heard something rustling in the bushes nearby. "Someone's there." Even as she said it, her senses told her exactly what was making the noise.

Seconds later, Naruto and Neji appeared. Naruto practically dragging Neji over, like Hinata had done to Sakura.

"Let me go." Neji told Naruto with an irritated tone.

Naruto hardly noticed Neji's irritation, as he looked to Sakura. "What's going on?"

Sakura sighed, as she thought back to three days ago. "Remember how a few days ago I had to get in contact with Itachi? Long story short, I had this kunai he had left on the mission before my birthday, and turns out he left a summoning paper for me to summon his crow if I needed to get into contact with him. Basically I did, and this crow can be summoned by this ring from now on."

"So it's not like how the ring that they use to communicate?" Hinata asked.

"Not at all," Sakura replied, moving the ring on her finger a bit. "This little ring of mine is just a summon ring for his crow, not the type of stuff they do with their rings.

"So he's not dead then?" Neji asked, a growing smirk on his face. "Like you kept saying he probably was."

Sakura smirked back at Neji. "No he's not dead. He was just in a tight spot, and didn't have time to send me a warning message. But he didn't mention anything about as to why they were in the area. But, it appears that they are gone so I don't think we have anything immediate to worry about-" Here I want her to hear the slightest rustle in the bushes a bit farther away, and her head moved to the direction. It was silent then, and she didn't pick up anything else.

"You okay?" Hinata asked.

Noticing the others must have not heard it, and that it was her weird hearing again, Sakura just shook it off. Looking back at the others. "It's nothing. All that matters is that I have this ring now, and I can use it to communicate with him. This is a good thing."

 **A half hour later**

After taking a quick shower at Hinata's, Sakura left to go walk around the village a bit. Without putting much thought into it, she found herself walking into a familiar bar. One she and Hinata had gone to whenever they didn't want to be found. Sitting down at the bar, Sakura's eyes went to the bartender who was about to speak to her. "Tequila. Lots and lots of tequila."

The bartender happened to be the same one that tended to her and Hinata the one day they decided to get drunk instead of going to training back before her birthday. A smirk grew on his face, as he set down a shot glass. Filling it with tequila. "Rough day?"

"Rough life," Sakura countered, grabbing the shot of tequila almost as soon as he finished pouring it. Taking the shot, she set the glass back down, and eyed the bartender.

"Right," the bartender replied, still smirking as he poured her another shot.

"She's done after this."

The voice hitting her ears, made Sakura groan with annoyance, as she grabbed the shot. "That's not his call," she told the bartender, taking her shot, and setting the shot glass more harshly down on the bar. Trying to ignore the person coming to sit next to her. "I'll have one more."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at that, but did fill up her shot glass.

"As the person who has to put up with you tomorrow during training, I think it is my call Sakura."

"Do we really have training tomorrow Naruto? I couldn't tell because you never know when you're being lied to these days," Sakura shot back, eyeing her blonde haired teammate finally, and she rolled her eyes. "That damn hat again?"

Adjusting the black beanie on his head, Naruto nodded once. "I just got out of the shower before I left. It's chilly outside, and I didn't want to freeze to death."

"So you chose to look like that?" Sakura deadpanned.

Naruto sighed at Sakura's question, and shook his head. "Enough about my choice of hat-wear," he said, moving to rest his elbows on the bar. "Back to what you said before that. Why can't you give Kakashi sensei a break?"

"Why did he have to lie to me in the first place?" Sakura countered bitterly.

"Because you would have probably overreacted like they were saying," was Naruto's honest reply, trying to hold back flinching away from her at the glare she was sending him.

 _Nine Tails: Remember your roll in all of this boy. You're supposed to be knowing what's good for her. Not letting her drink until she can't remember what her name is everyday._

At the Nine Tails words, Naruto sighed heavily, as his focus went fully back on Sakura. "Look Sakura, you're going to have to get over this sooner rather than later. We have a lot of training to do, and we can't do that when all you're doing is bickering with Kakashi the whole damn time."

That seemed to take Sakura slightly aback, as Naruto was speaking to her in the same lecturing tone she often used on him.

"And another thing, this all makes me really uncomfortable, because I don't want to pick sides," Naruto continued on, shaking his head. "I respect our sensei, and I don't like the idea of you talking back to him. But, my instinct is to pick your side because of this bond we have. And to be quite honest, I really hate that right now. Because all you're doing is acting like a five year old who's angry because you can't have what you want."

That made Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm not-"

"Yes Sakura," Naruto interrupted her quickly. "You are acting like that. We're supposed to start acting like adults now. Well, at least you are. I still have some work to do in that department. But, you're supposed to be the one who's to handle the bad situations with a clear head. I'm not supposed to be in this role, and this is all really stressful for me. Which actually pisses me off, because I have no choice in the matter because of me being your counterpart!" After his exclamation, he irritably reached over, grabbed Sakura's shot glass, and proceeded to take her shot of tequila. Slapping the glass back onto the bar he just brought a hand to his face, and sighed. "Damn it, I hate that stuff!"

Sakura blinked a few times in silence at Naruto. Surprised at not only his lecture, but at him drinking. _He's never had a taste for alcohol. He tried like one beer once, and he didn't even finish it._

 _Saku Inner: You must be really stressing him out._

Frowning Sakura reached over and rested her hand on Naruto's arm. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Naruto dropped his hand from his face, and looked over at Sakura. "You are?"

Sakura nodded once, as she let go of Naruto's arm. "I know I'm being a pain in the ass. But, it's just really difficult to let this go for some reason. People have lied to me before, and I've never held a grudge this long. Truthfully because I usually get them back right away. But, this is different. Part of me knows I should just let it go, and move on. But the other part of me is stubbornly holding onto my anger at Kakashi lying to me."

"He's our sensei Sakura. He just was looking out for you," Naruto told her seriously. "I know because we're getting older, we don't need him to save our asses on a daily basis anymore. But, he's still there, and even when we don't think we need it, he'll still have our back. That's what he was doing for you. Having your back."

It was quiet, before Sakura just shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you going to forgive him?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"I don't know. I'll decide tomorrow before training," Sakura replied softly.

Naruto studied Sakura. He had a strong feeling that something else was going on. "What else aren't you saying?"

It was quiet for a moment, as Sakura finally looked over to Naruto. "Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Hinata."

"I won't," Naruto replied quickly. "What's going on?"

"I believe the real reason why it was so easy for Kakashi to keep this all from me was because I was distracted," Sakura replied slowly, letting her eyes drop back down to the bar. "By Sasuke."

That had Naruto's eyebrow raising, as if he finally realized a big missing piece to the puzzle of all this. "I know what you're thinking, and you don't need to think that way," he started, turning more on the barstool to face Sakura. "As much as it kills me to say this, Sasuke is a good guy. Your relationship with him is the best thing for both of you. It's not your relationship that's to blame for you not sensing the enemy Sakura." Here Naruto leaned over closely to her, and made her look at him. "You are allowed to be happy Sakura. So what if all this went down at the same time you and Sasuke planned to spend those two days together? That doesn't mean anything. There are going to be plenty more enemies, and you just can't stop living your life because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Sakura replied back after a moment.

That made Naruto smile, as he let go of her chin. "Sure you aren't."

"I'm not," Sakura insisted, propping a hand on her hip, as she glared at Naruto. Feeling a bit better about the whole situation, she finally dropped her glare, and smiled. "I guess it's just my anxiety making me think that. I'll try to get past it."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, then finally leaned back over. "Does this mean you'll sleep at your own house tonight?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura slapped Naruto's shoulder. "To think you only came here to cheer me up! You're only here because you just want to sleep with your girlfriend!"

Naruto laughed then, as he held his shoulder where she hit him. "I came here for you too."

"Sure you did," Sakura shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. Only for him to return the gesture, making them both laugh. _I feel better already._

 **Later that night**

Sakura wiggled her fingers a bit. She was laying back in her own bed, as she was finally decided to give Hinata a break after he talk with Naruto. Eyeing the black ring on her finger, Itachi's face came to mind. The ring itself was beautiful, and she wasn't sure if it was something Itachi had created or if it's just how it worked out with the crow summon.

"You keep looking at the ring."

Hearing Sasuke say that had Sakura move quick to turn over and face her bedside table. "Maybe I shouldn't have bought it," she said, taking it off her finger after she did the quick hand signs to unlock the drawer. Putting it in the drawer, she sighed as she closed it. _I only said that so he won't be suspicious._

"Did someone buy it for you?"

At Sasuke asking that Sakura paused, then shook her head. "No, I said I bought it myself remember?"

That seemed to make Sasuke hesitate, before he spoke again. "I like it. If you want it, then there is no reason to doubt buying it."

Sakura remained quiet, as she moved to lay back on the bed. "I can't just get things just because I want them. That's not how I work."

"Sometimes its okay to do that Sakura," Sasuke said, reaching over and resting his hand on her face to get her to look at him. "You are allowed to think of yourself sometimes you know?"

"I guess…" Sakura trailed off, smiling at Sasuke softly. _If you knew what this ring was really for, you wouldn't want me to keep it._

 **Sakura's dream**

 _Suddenly surrounded by bushes that towered over her, Sakura took in a deep breath, and glanced around. Coming to realize everything towered over her. Looking down, she was in a much younger girl's body. A white lace gown covered her, and she wore no shoes on her feet._

 _Starting through the maze of towering bushes that were a clipped to perfect square shapes, she felt herself having to stand on her tiptoes to try to look over them._

" _Sakura!"_

 _The voice was a little bit distant, but she felt like it was familiar. Without warning the young body she was in shot forward. Running throughout the maze, the feeling of the wind going past her, made her want to laugh. So she did, a childish giggle as she turned another corner of the maze of bushes._

" _Sakura! Where are you?!"_

" _Coming!" She called back, as she continued forward. Her much older mind was confused at this. Not sure as to why she was saying these things, or feeling this way. Feeling so happy. As she reached the next corner, a feeling of happiness really hit her. It felt as if whatever was around this corner was the source of this happiness. Just as she reached it, everything turned white again._

Sakura's eyes snapped open at everything turning white, only to be met with darkness in her room. The moonlight just barely filtering in from the small crack through the curtains. Pushing herself to sitting up, she took in a deep breath. _That again? The first time I saw that was back when I was waking up from my coma in the hospital._

 _Saku Inner: For the thousandth time you weren't really in a coma-_

 _Sakura: Inner, that's not even the point!_

 _Saku Inner: So you're admitting to there being a point to having that dream?_

At her inner's question, Sakura frowned. _Not at first… But, with how you're acting, I'd assume there is indeed a point behind the dream… Just like the dream I had of me walking down that road-_

 _Saku Inner: The two aren't related. Unlike that dream of you walking down the road, this dream now is one that's coming to you completely naturally._

That had Sakura's frown deepening, as she moved to lay back down. Her eyes focused up on the ceiling. _What does it mean then? Me as a little girl. I hear this familiar voice. Just the sound of it made me feel so happy. Then before I turn the corner, I wake up…_ Sighing heavily, Sakura turned over to lay on her stomach. Her eyes briefly going to Sasuke who was still asleep. Laying rather awkwardly on her stomach for a moment, Sakura again sighed, and moved. This time moving towards Sasuke, and relaxing more comfortably against him. _I don't know what the damn dream means, but I don't have time for it. I'm finally going to get back into training, and I don't have time for distractions._

 **A little over two weeks later, the 31** **st** **of October**

"Come on Karin."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"But, Karin-"

"Damn it Suigestu!" Karin's loud exclamation interrupted Suigetsu's whining voice. "I said no! I am not going to help you move your shit, because I have to move my own stuff!"

That only seemed to make Suigestu grumble, as he stared back at her. "Jugo's helping me, and he has to move his own stuff."

"That's because he's too nice to say no," Karin shot back.

"Can I not get involved in this?" Jugo questioned.

"No-"

"That's enough of that," Sakura's voice interrupted Suigetsu. She walked down the stairs, having just got dressed for the day. They had breakfast early that morning, and it was the beginning day of the process of moving Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo out of the house.

"We can hear you two bickering clearly from upstairs," Sasuke's voice was heard, before he was seen walking down the stairs behind Sakura.

Suigetsu seemed to grow a mischievous smirk on his face. "Well I'm surprised you two could hear anything over-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Sasuke interrupted, a glare in his eyes.

"Tch," Suigestu mumbled something incoherent under his breath, before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Kiba!" Sakura exclaimed as she had hardly given the door a second glance. She moved over to grab her shoes to start putting them on.

The door opened and like Sakura said, it was Kiba. Along with Akamaru. Kiba was focused on Sakura. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because I'm a priestess with insanely enhanced senses," Sakura countered, as she zipped up one of her boots. Already starting to put on the other.

"You're insane alright," Sasuke smirked with amusement at how Sakura glared at him.

Kiba moved over to where Karin was. "So what are we doing first?"

Karin seemed to grow much happier with Kiba's presence in the room, as she smiled warmly at him. "Well because we don't have much time today, I won't be moving all my stuff. So it shouldn't be that much-"

"Wait!" Suigetsu interrupted Karin, pointing at Kiba now. "He's helping you move now to? Why can't you help me then?"

Karin rolled her eyes at Suigestu, as she took Kiba's hand. "Because I'm not enabling your laziness. If too many people help you, then you'll end up not doing any work while we all do the work for you." She replied before she and Kiba took to the stairs to the hall her bedroom was on. Akamaru not far behind.

Sakura chuckled at Suigetsu's dramatic sigh, zipping up her other boot. "Don't be so dramatic Sui. This work will be good for you."

"I'm not seeing the good part," Suigetsu replied grumpily.

"Let's just go ahead and get started," Sakura said, clapping her hands together. "We don't have much time today, so we'll have to get as much done as we can."

"Fine," Suigetsu grumbled, walking to go to the stairs that Karin and Kiba just went up.

Jugo looked back at Sakura and Sasuke. "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem Jugo," Sakura replied, smiling warmly at Jugo's generous thanks.

It wasn't until after Jugo walked up the stairs that Sasuke looked over to Sakura. "Why don't we have much time to do this today? We don't have training today."

"Because of the Halloween party that we are going to tonight," Sakura replied back, grabbing her light jacket, and moving to slip it on.

"Did I ever agree to going to that?" Sasuke countered, an eyebrow raised at Sakura. "Because I don't recall."

Sakura smiled at him. "You did actually. Last night."

Sasuke smirked as he walked closer to her, stopping with a few inches between them. "I don't remember that. All I remember is you coming home late after training. After that… I stopped remembering everything at sometime."

"Before or after you joined me in the shower?" Sakura asked, a twinkle in her eye, and a rather flirtatious look on her face.

"Sometime in the middle," Sasuke replied, kissing her once, and his smirk returned to his face after their kiss.

"Which is why I asked you after," Sakura said, still smiling with a twinkle in her eye, as she lifted up her arms to wrap loosely around his neck. "You were very willing to agree to just about anything I asked at the time." She kissed him then. "Just like I planned."

"You're mischievous," Sasuke told her, still smirking, as he kissed her.

"Okay you two can stop making out with each other." Suigetsu's voice broke them apart, as he came down the stairs. A box in hands. "These boxes aren't going to move themselves. Unless you two want us to stay even longer."

Sakura sighed heavily, as she removed her arms from around Sasuke, and felt his hands drop from her waist. "We certainly wouldn't want that."

 **Later on that day**

Kneeling down next to the bedside table next to Sakura's side of the bed, Sasuke stared intently at the top drawer. Unable to remember the full sequence of hand signs she used to unlock the drawer. _I could always just force it open… But, then she'll question me-_

"I need some energy after moving all those boxes."

At the sudden sound of Sakura's voice, Sasuke jumped slightly, and turned away from the bedside table. Just as Sakura walked inside the room.

"I'm exhausted," Sakura continued, yawning, as she grabbed her robe from the closet. "What are you doing on the floor?"

 _She didn't catch me then._ Sasuke thought, as he moved to sit on the bed. "I dropped something…" He trailed off, as he knew Sakura wouldn't really care to know a full explanation. "What are you doing?"

Walking out of the closet, Sakura started towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to start getting my costume on. And, no Sasuke, there is no way you are getting out of going. So you should start going. I put your costume in your room." Then she closed the door to the bathroom.

Sasuke waited until he heard the sound of the shower running, then looked back at the bedside table. Shaking his head after a moment, he stood up. _I give up. I can't remember the hand signs, and breaking in it will only get me caught._ Walking out of Sakura's room to his own bedroom across the hall, he flipped the light on. The room was pretty much foreign to him, as he spent more time sleeping in Sakura's room than this room. _Wait a second._ He froze up as he remembered something Sakura said. _What did she mean by my costume?_

 **Later that night**

The party was going strong by the time Sakura and Sasuke arrive. It was located a couple hours away from the village, as it was in the Land of Fire this year. There were ninja all around their age group there, from all sorts of villages. The music was loud, and lights were all over.

"My shadow clone is taking care of passing out candy," Sakura said to Sasuke, as they continued walking through the crowd of people. "Also serving as a distraction to the anbu assigned to watch over me, and make sure I don't go to this party."

"I would have stayed home myself to pass out candy, and make your shadow clone seem more believable," Sasuke pointed out, as they finally stopped walking.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and shook her head. "Okay, first of all, I wasn't going to miss this party. Just because I have enemies left and right doesn't mean I need to stop living my life. Second of all, I highly doubt you would even bother giving out candy if I left it up to you. Third of all, I don't want to be here all by myself, and I want you to hang out with me."

"That's bullshit," Sasuke replied back, although he was quick to shake his head. "I'm sure you would like to spend time with me, but I know it's only a matter of time before we run into Hinata and Naruto. You'll then proceed to go drink with Hinata, and I'll be stuck with Naruto. So technically your third reason is invalid."

Sakura smiled brightly back at Sasuke. "You could loosen up a little, and drink with me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's suggestion. "It's not that I need to loosen up, but that I need to be sober to make sure you stay out of trouble by the time you get drunk."

"Whatever you say Sasuke," Sakura replied laughing at how he smirked at her.

"Finally," Hinata's voice was heard, as both she and Naruto appeared. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Sakura shrugged back at Hinata. "Sorry, we ran late helping Karin, Sui, and Jugo. Then we had to get ready. I didn't want you to have to wait on us."

Hinata smiled at that. "Well lucky for us. Because we got here so early, I've already found out where all the good drinks are."

"Leave it to you to find all the good booze. This is why we're friends," Sakura laughed, as she looped her arm through Hinata's. Turning her head back to Naruto and Sasuke. "We're getting drinks."

"Don't drink too much-" Naruto's words were drowned out by the song changing, and the people around them getting louder. Here he sighed as he looked to Sasuke. "I tried."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them," Sasuke smirked, finally looking full at Naruto to see he was dressed in what looked like a warlock costume. "So it looks like you got talked into dressing up too." He himself was dressed reluctantly in a police officers uniform. It was one that his clan would wear back when they were in charge of the police in the village. So it wasn't terrible, but Sakura had adjusted it to make it "cooler". Which was basically ripping it down the front revealing his abs.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad," Naruto replied, his eyes sweeping through the crowd. Just barely able to see Hinata from where he was. A smile on his face. She was dressed as a witch, and while her costume was certainly not disappointing him, he did have some issues with it. "I'd just prefer if Hinata's costume wasn't so…"

"Revealing," Sasuke offered, having been thinking similar thoughts about Sakura's prisoner costume. Her idea of them somewhat matching theme wise didn't stop with just making his costume "cooler". He had already glared down several men looking at Sakura when they first arrived. "I feel the same way about Sakura's."

"Well, at least they're not the worst one's here," Naruto replied, shaking his head. "They're pretty modest compared to a lot of the girls here."

Sasuke nodded once. "Yeah that's true."

"Let's go meet up with the other guys. I'm sure they'll probably be somewhere where we can keep an eye on Sakura and Hinata," Naruto said, already starting through the crowd of people.

Sasuke looked one last time in Sakura's direction, before moving to follow Naruto.

 **A couple hours later, ten thirty**

Over the past two hours, the guys were hanging out, and talking to some people they knew from other villages. Ino and Tenten just showed up by the guys. Both had let loose more than usually, but clearly not as much as Sakura and Hinata, who were in the middle of everyone dancing, and drinking a lot.

"I'm surprised that Sakura and Hinata aren't completely wasted yet," Ino said, having to speak a bit louder to be heard over the music.

"I know, I'm surprised that they're behaving for the most part," Tenten agreed. "They haven't done anything insane like usual."

"Why aren't you two joining in on the fun?" Neji asked them with amusement in his tone.

That had both Ino and Tenten sharing a look. Ino spoke first. "Get blackout drunk isn't exactly on our to do list."

"Yeah, we enjoy remembering what happens at parties, and remembering how we got home," Tenten added.

"Temari!"

Sakura's extremely loud exclamation was heard, making them all look over. Sakura had thrown her arms up in the air at the sight of the blonde Sand kunoichi. Who was with Kankuro. The two had actually just walked over to the group, and Temari had just barely turned when Sakura had shot over to hug her.

"Wow, you're not completely wasted yet," Temari laughed, hugging Sakura back, before moving to hug Hinata. "Both of you are losing your way."

"No, we were just waiting for you to show up, because it's no fun without you," Sakura replied, smiling brightly back at Temari.

Hinata nodded in agreement with Sakura. "If anything you got here at just the right time."

Shikamaru, having moved over to Temari, met eyes with her. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I thought I'd surprise you- hey Sakura!"

Temari was interrupted by Sakura taking hold of her hand and starting off in the direction of the drinks. "Stop flirting Temari, we have other things to do!" Sakura's exclamation was heard, followed by Hinata's laughter as she followed them.

"So, you got talked into coming to the party?" Neji said to Kankuro, a smirk on his face at how Sakura's words had clearly embarrassed Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Even if I didn't, Garra asked me to go to keep an eye on Temari," Kankuro replied, letting his eyes leave the direction Temari went off in.

"Maybe we should move to get a better eye on them," Sasuke suggested, seeing that Kankuro would be joining him and Naruto now.

"That's a good idea," Kankuro agreed, along with the others.

Naruto, however, hesitated moving. His eyes focusing on Sasuke, as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to step outside for a few minutes. Mind keeping an eye on Hinata for me until I get back?"

"Sure," Sasuke agreed after a moment. His eyes followed Naruto, who started to walk off. To his surprise, Neji had slipped away to catch up to Naruto. Seeing them walk off together had him raising an eyebrow. _What are they up-_

"Oh god, what is Sakura doing?"

Hearing Ino's question, Sasuke's focus went back to Sakura, as he turned to see Sakura was standing on top of one of the tables. Making him raise an eyebrow. _This is what I have to put up with._

 **Naruto and Neji's POV**

The two had left the building, only to turn, and jump up towards the roof. Getting to the very top, they surveyed the area. "I haven't sensed any of the enemy hitting my traps. So it looks like everything's going smoothly."

"I'm trying my best to use my senses to try and search too," Naruto added, turning to survey the area towards the back of the building. "This way I can try to be helpful in that department, as Sakura will out of commission for the rest of the night."

Neji crossed his arms, as he eyed Naruto. "You're able to do it too?"

"Not exactly," Naruto replied, turning to look back at Neji. "It's not one of my abilities… as far as I know. The way Sakura controls her senses is unique to her. I've just been trying to do my best to strengthen my senses to assist her better. We finished up training on our weapons last week, and this week it's been all about meditating. We're supposed to be meditating together to strengthen our bond. But she doesn't even pay attention when we meditate. So I figured I could work on strengthening my senses since that's probably what she's doing. I won't even come close to what she can do, but whatever helps right?"

Neji nodded after a moment. "Whatever helps." It was quiet then as the light fall wind went by around them.

Naruto was closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _I'll try my best to stay locked on our surroundings. Neji helped put up some genjutsu traps around this place, but if someone manages to slip through I need to be ready._

 **That next morning**

Opening his eyes at the sound of a tapping on the window, Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes moving over to Sakura. She was fast asleep, and sprawled out on the bed. One of her legs overlapped his, and one of her hands was resting on his arm. _She ended up drinking so much last night. It was interesting getting her home, and getting her changed into her pajamas._

Another tap hit his ears, and Sasuke moved to slip out of bed. Walking over to the balcony doors, he pushed them open, and stepped out. The bright light coming from the rising sun was slightly blinding. After his eyes adjusted he found himself looking at a bird. A message with it. After grabbing the message, he read it quickly. Raising an eyebrow at it, he folded the message back up. Going back inside, he looked at Sakura once, then left to his own room to get dressed. Coming back out after finishing up, he stopped in the doorway of Sakura's room, and watched her sleep in silence.

Not even five minutes later, he was walking down a long hallway, and he stopped in front of a door to his left. He knocked a few times.

"Come in."

Sasuke opened the door, and walked inside. After he closed the door, he turned to see Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, and… Sai. "What's he doing here? I thought you just were asking for me."

"Because he's got a roll in this situation," Tsunade replied, her eyes moving from the other three, then back to Sasuke. "He's been looking into the activities of Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata."

"So he's been spying on them?" Sasuke asked to clarify.

"Not too closely," Tsunade said, noticing Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "He was only just keeping note of how many time they go off together, or when they keep to themselves."

"So you're suspicious of them?"

"Curious," Yamato corrected Sasuke. "We're curious about what they're up to. You know that though."

Sasuke nodded once at Yamato's words. "Even though you made Sai and I leave that day we talked in your office Tsunade, I knew you were planning on doing something to try and figure out what they're up to. You just didn't want us to know." His eyes moved to Sai, then back to Tsunade. "But, apparently I misread that situation, as Sai clearly does know more."

"It was the day after the two days Sakura didn't go to training a couple weeks ago," Kakashi started in explanation. "Remember when she was mad at me?"

After Sasuke nodded, Tsunade started to speak. "According to Yamato. He noticed the four had once again gone off after training the day that Sakura came back after her two day absence. He hadn't gone to see what they were up to, but came to Kakashi. The two of them came up with the idea of someone keeping an eye on them."

"So you chose Sai?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded once. "At first we believed just having him would be good because he's excellent at observation."

"I've kept an eye on them, and have found they have gone off just the four of them multiple times over the past couple weeks," Sai added, finally speaking up. "More than just coincidence."

Sasuke looked back at Kakashi then. "You said "at first". What's changed?"

"We know something's going on, but we need someone who can get closer to the situation," Kakashi replied honestly.

"You being in a relationship with Sakura is what makes you a good candidate," Tsunade said, holding a frown on her face. "However, I understand that you may not be willing to do this because this is technically going to require you to spy on her, and tell us exactly what you find out. We need to know what's going on, because we're afraid that Sakura's going to try something. After the almost attack from the enemy who are after her a couple weeks ago, we think she may be planning to try and take care of it herself. Or going off to prevent the village and it's people safe."

Kakashi finally looked at Sasuke straight on. "You're the closest person we can think to send in. You've gained their trust already from what I recall from the vacation. So you along with Sai's observations, might get us some answers. So do you agree?"

It was quiet, as Sasuke stared out one of the windows, his lips in a tight line, as he thought to himself. _Do I agree to spying on my own girlfriend?_ Closing his eyes after that thought, Sasuke sighed. Thinking back to a couple weeks ago.

 **Flashback**

 _After Hinata pulled Sakura away, Naruto and Neji followed them shortly after. Naruto shouting something about making sure Sakura and Hinata were okay, and Neji complaining about Naruto dragging him._

" _Well," Sai started after it was just the two of them left in the training grounds. "I'm leaving."_

 _It wasn't until after Sai left that Sasuke's focus went back to looking in the area the others left at. Another few seconds passed, and he finally hid his chakra. Starting into the forest, he stopped a good twenty feet from the others. Increasing the chakra to his ears to hear better._

" _-ring that they use to communicate?"_

 _Sasuke heard Hinata ask that. Apparently they were in mid-conversation. Then he heard Sakura speak._

" _This little ring of mine is just a summon ring for his crow, not the type of stuff they do with their rings._

 _That black ring she has is summon for who's crow?_ _Sasuke thought, straining to hear more._

 _Neji spoke up next. "So he's not dead then? Like you kept saying he probably was."_

 _Sakura was heard next. "No he's not dead. He was just in a tight spot, and didn't have time to send me a warning message. But he didn't mention anything about as to why they were in the area. But, it appears that they are gone so I don't think we have anything immediate to worry about-"_

 _Sasuke's hand brushed some branches of the bush near him and it made a swift noise. He noticed Sakura had to have heard it because of her pause, and he just froze up. Faintly hearing Hinata asking if Sakura was okay, then more silence._

" _It's nothing. All that matters is that I have this ring now, and I can use it to communicate with him. This is a good thing."_

 _Sasuke released the breath he was holding at Sakura not catching him. Moving to leave the area, he stopped once he was back at the training grounds._ _What were they talking about? More importantly who is this person that gave Sakura that ring. She clearly didn't buy it herself._

 **End the flashback**

Sasuke was quiet for a moment thinking about how he's noticed a few more times that Sakura was being secretive over the past couple weeks. _That night, when we were laying in bed, she lied to my face saying she was the one who bought it. Then last night Naruto and Neji went off somewhere together. It makes sense they wouldn't bring Hinata and Sakura because they were drinking…_ Trailing off from his thoughts, he finally spoke up. "I've noticed it becoming more common over the passing weeks. Them being together so secretly. I've managed to catch a whistle or two of what they talk about, but nothing that would be helpful to you all." Finally he took a breath, opened his eyes, and looked directly at Tsunade. "How can I help?"

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter of 2016! I'm so super pumped for what's to come this year. But, let's talk about what's really important, like how SASUKE IS PRACTICALLY AGREEING TO SPYING ON SAKURA, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T TRUST HER! What do you think this means for their relationship? Also, what do you think is coming in Sakura and Naruto's training? My favorite scene was probably the scene with Sakura and Naruto at the bar. What was yours?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	18. You Don't Have To Say Goodbye

_Review:_

 _Sasuke was quiet for a moment thinking about how he's noticed a few more times that Sakura was being secretive over the past couple weeks._ _That night, when we were laying in bed, she lied to my face saying she was the one who bought it. Then last night Naruto and Neji went off somewhere together. It makes sense they wouldn't bring Hinata and Sakura because they were drinking…_ _Trailing off from his thoughts, he finally spoke up. "I've noticed it becoming more common over the passing weeks. Them being together so secretly. I've managed to catch a whistle or two of what they talk about, but nothing that would be helpful to you all." Finally he took a breath, opened his eyes, and looked directly at Tsunade. "How can I help?"_

* * *

 **A week later, 7** **th** **of November**

"Now if I-"

"Yes!" Naruto's loud exclamation interrupted Kakashi's words. It didn't stop there, as Naruto started laughing. Continuing to cheer yes out loud.

Sakura, walking a few feet to Naruto's right, also appeared to be just as happy. Laughing at Naruto's dramatic happiness.

"Naruto," Kakashi had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over Naruto's loud voice, but managed to have success. Getting them back to silence. "As I was saying, if I see you two messing around with the weapons, it'll be back to the system we had before."

"So basically," Sakura started, getting Kakashi to focus on her. "As long as we don't mishandle our weapons, you are going to let us carry them on our person. Instead of sealing them away in the training scrolls, correct?"

Nodding back at Sakura, Kakashi paused as they reached Team Seven's training grounds. His eyes going to Sakura and Naruto. "That's correct. After this past week of finishing up your weapons basics, along with some much needed meditation, I believe you two are ready to handle the responsibility."

"We can handle it." Sakura replied with a firm nod.

Naruto also nodded, but his was full of much more energy. "Yeah, no problem. We'll behave-"

"What's this?" Sasuke's question was heard, interrupting Naruto's words.

The three looked over to see Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke. Clearly having been waiting for them.

"You two have your weapons today," Sasuke continued, eyeing Sakura and Naruto. Noting the lack of Sakura's bow and her arrows, but knew she was starting to use the crystal around her neck to store it.

At Sasuke noticing this, Naruto grew a big grin on his face. "Yeah, Sakura and I are just so great with them that- ow! Sakura!"

Sakura had elbowed Naruto in the stomach to stop him. "Don't make it sound that great," she told him, her eyes going back to Sasuke. "We finally got the okay to carry them with us today. Only because we for some reason seem like we're less likely to kill everyone with them today than we did yesterday apparently."

That made everyone sweat drop, and Kakashi shook his head. "Sure, that's why."

"Are we ready to go?" Yamato asked them. They all had plans to meet the other three teams for dinner. _Plus I'm sure that we all want to get out of the cold. With the sun going down, it's going to get even colder._

"Yeah, we're done with training," Kakashi agreed, starting over towards Yamato, Sai, and Sasuke.

"What are you two waiting on?" Sai asked, eyeing Sakura and Naruto, who hadn't moved.

Sakura and Naruto shared a look, before Sakura looked back to the others. "We don't think we'll be joining you this time."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto started to speak up. "Well we-"

"Just have something to take care of," Sakura interrupted quickly. Glaring at Naruto, before looking more calmly back to the others. Trotting forward she stopped by Sasuke, and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later tonight."

That was all that was said, before Sakura turned to start walking off with Naruto. Sasuke didn't have a chance to say anything, as the two had disappeared. Finally he looked over to the others. "Well, we should get a move on. We're already late, and it's freezing out here."

"Very well," Kakashi agreed, starting to leave the training grounds. Asking Yamato about how Sasuke's and Sai's training went.

As they were walking, Sai fell back into step with Sasuke. "What do you think they're up to?"

Glancing over to Sai for a moment, Sasuke refrained from speaking, as the voices from the other three teams lifted in the air. His eyes swept forward as they reached the meeting spot where the other teams were at. Many complaints at how they-team seven-was late yet again. Along with how it was cold outside, and where was Sakura and Naruto. It wasn't until they all continued the walk to where they planned to eat at, that Sasuke looked back over to Sai. "I'm not sure. It's probably not anything for us to worry about though."

"You think so?"

Sai's question had Sasuke shrugging his shoulders. _Ever since I agreed to help them in this… investigation, nothing has really happened. Everything seems normal with Sakura and Naruto. We haven't had as many group training sessions this week, but everything seems normal with Hinata and Neji too. A couple times they had gone off together, but it seems to be like they are just hanging out. Nothing big. I haven't really got much from Sakura either. She's been seeming surprisingly honest with me when I ask her something…_ Trailing away from his thoughts, Sasuke grew the same uncomfortable feeling he had been getting over this past week. The part of him that wasn't okay with spying on Sakura like this. Shaking it away, his eyes went back to Sai. "Whatever they had been whispering about before this past week seems to be no longer a topic of interest to them."

Sai nodded once. Agreeing with Sasuke on that. "Well, I guess it makes it easier on us then. We don't have to waste so much time following them around."

It was quiet, as Sasuke watched Sai for a moment longer. Focusing back forward, he shrugged again. "I guess so." Was all he said, before they fell into silence. His mind focusing on what Sakura and Naruto were up to.

 **Sakura and Naruto's POV**

Crossing over the rooftops, Sakura and Naruto were silent as they went. They hit the south edge of the buildings, then moved onto the trees. Continuing south until they were in the middle of the forest. Dropping down into an open clearing. There was a pond towards the west side of the clearing, and everything else was flat grass. Sakura dropped her stuff down right away, and grabbed the hilt of her katana. Pulling it from it's sheath, she turned to Naruto. "Ready?"

"Are you sure we should do this?" Naruto asked, setting his own stuff down, and less smoothly pulled his katana from its sheath. Already able to sense the Nine Tails chakra connecting with the sword.

"Why shouldn't we?" Sakura asked, swinging her katana around a bit, as she moved to face him. "We're technically allowed to carry our weapons now… Well I was carrying my katana before since I was already using it before all of this. But, you can carry yours now."

Naruto sighed as he squared off to Sakura. "I don't know. Sensei did say that if we messed around then he'd revoke the- hey! Sakura!"

The reason for Naruto's exclamation was Sakura swiping her katana just where his head would have been if he hadn't had ducked. She remained in a strong position, her eyes on Naruto's. "Stop making up excuses. This is to continue to help you get better with your katana, and it gives me a live sparring dummy."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes fiery now. "I'm not a dummy!" He then started off, fighting against Sakura. The clang of their blades meeting every few seconds or so. Time passed, and it wasn't until after Sakura had him dropping his katana for the second time, that he paused in their fighting. "So did you figure out what that dream means?"

"Why are you stopping?" Sakura countered, ignoring his question, as she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm not," Naruto replied, quickly picking up his katana, and taking the offense this time. Getting Sakura to take some steps back. "Well?"

Clang. Clang, clang, clang. Came from their katana's meeting again. Sakura sighed at Naruto's insistence, and was quick to move so she was back in the offense, and her katana met his again. "No I haven't, and it's not helping when you keep asking everyday."

"I'm just-" Naruto broke off to move, and re-steady himself. "I'm just curious. You've been working all week to try and figure it out right?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment, as she paused. Her thoughts going to the dream. Her younger self running through the garden. Running towards the familiar and welcoming voice that called for her. Her distraction was noted quickly, as she was surprised that her katana was knocked from her hand. Seeing Naruto much closer to her now, as he had been the one to knock her katana to the ground.

Naruto, having known Sakura was distracted, had taken the opportunity to get a point on his side. Reaching down, he picked up her katana, and held it out to her. "So I'll take that as a no."

Sakura frowned at Naruto, quickly grabbing her katana, she moved back into offense. The only sound was the whistle of her blade in the air for a moment. "I'm avoiding it."

"Why?" Naruto asked, his katana making contact with hers, as he took some more steps back.

"Because, I don't have time to waste on another silly dream," Sakura countered finally, as she jumped forward, just as Naruto's back had made contact with the tree she had been having him walk towards. She was quick to disarm his katana, and had her katana pointed directly at his neck. "I already wasted so much time on some stupid dream that kept me up every night. This one hasn't reoccurred, so I'm not bothering with it. I need to just have a normal few weeks for once."

"Normal is hardly a word I'd used to describe anything in your life," Naruto replied, looking down at the katana blade inches from his throat. His eyes went back to Sakura. "We'll stop talking about it."

It was quiet as Sakura stared at him, before finally re-sheathing her katana. Leaning over to swiftly pick up the Nine Tails katana, she held it out to him. "Three out of five, I win. I'll give you two minutes to get water, then we're going at it again. We're not done here until you win a round."

Naruto groaned at Sakura's words, as he accepted the katana from her. "We'll be here forever."

"If you want to stop early, then you might want to practice in that two minute break. Which is now one minute and fifty-six seconds-"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed his eyes wide, as he bolted over to his bag to grab his water.

Sakura smirked at Naruto quickly drinking water. To her surprise, he did actually start to practice with his katana a bit. Propping her hands on her hips, her eyes went to the sky. _I don't have time to spend on dreams. I've got training to do… But, that doesn't mean I'm not curious about what exactly that dream means._

 **The next day, late evening**

"You've got to be kidding me," was Tsunade's low grumble. Her eyes glaring at Team Seven. Most of the teams members were in an increasingly loud argument. Late the night before, she assigned them a quick mission to run something to a village on the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers for her. They returned back ten minutes ago, and this is what she had to deal with. Her eyes flashed angrily to Kakashi and Yamato. "I thought you fixed this problem."

"Well, you see," Yamato started, rubbing the back of his neck. "There is not a possible permanent fix apparently."

Kakashi nodded in agreement with Yamato. "We just have learned to ignore it until it get physical."

That seemed to not settle very well with Tsunade, as her glare deepened to a dangerous level. Finally she stood up, and slammed her hands on her desk. "That's it! All of you, get out before I settle this once and for all!"

That seemed to be enough to shut the younger four up, as they shot out of her office quickly. Kakashi and Yamato following more calmly behind. Each thankful for the silence. However, once they got down to the bottom of the tower, the arguing was clearly not going to be over for long.

"Enough," Kakashi spoke up before the four could start arguing again. "Naruto. Sakura. Our training is going to only be four hours tomorrow, instead of eight. The first four hours will be spent training with the other teams."

Yamato's eyes went to Sasuke and Sai. "And we're going to also shorten our training with the other teams, because we have a lot to do. The chunin exams are going to come up sooner than you think."

With that said, Kakashi and Yamato disappeared. Sai was the next to leave, and Naruto soon after. Saying something about going to find Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke started their way home. As they walked, Sakura shuffled a bit closer to Sasuke, and grabbed his hand. The chill of the wind passed by them, and it seemed to be getting colder as the sun was going down.

Noticing Sakura taking his hand, Sasuke intertwined their fingers, knowing she was cold. "Today's the day."

"I know," Sakura agreed, as the turned down the street the house was on. "The others finally moved out this morning."

Originally the others were supposed to move out last week. They even started moving some stuff out. But, their team had got a mission, and that had taken up most of this week. Once they got back, it was just a matter of finishing up moving. Which they finished up this morning.

So naturally, when Sakura and Sasuke walked into the quiet house, a smirk grew on Sasuke's face. "It's so nice and quiet."

"I almost miss them," Sakura said, laughing as she took off her jacket, and slipped off her shoes. "Emphasis on the almost." She smiled as that had made Sasuke laugh. Grabbing her jacket and bag, her eyes went to Sasuke. "I'm going to go shower, then start on dinner I guess."

"I'll start a fire, then go take a shower I guess," Sasuke replied, finding himself smiling as Sakura walked to the stairs. Moving over to the fireplace, he grabbed some of the wood that he had brought in yesterday before their mission. Starting to build the fire, he found himself smiling again. _It's just Sakura and I now._

Almost an hour later, Sakura was in the kitchen. She had Sasuke in here with her after he got out of his shower. But, he was clearly more hungry than actually helping, as he kept peeking at what was on the stove. So she had, more or less, kicked him out of the kitchen. Telling him he needed to be patient. Leaving the kitchen herself, she walked over to join him on the couch he was on. "It's almost done. Just another twenty minutes or so."

"Hn."

Hearing Sasuke's mumble of a response, that made Sakura's eyes light up, and she put a smile on her face. _He's trying to not even acknowledge me. Just because I kicked him out of the kitchen?_ Growing a mischievous look in her eye, she moved over to him. Adjusting so she was sitting on top of him, straddling his lap, as she faced him. A smile on her face. "Are you alive?"

At Sakura's new position, Sasuke found himself forgetting his stubborn side, as he uncrossed his arms. "I heard you."

"Oh, I was just checking," Sakura replied, leaning forward more towards his face. She paused a few inches away. "I wasn't sure."

Sasuke was quiet, as he watched. "You're in a very compromising position."

That made Sakura smile, as she leaned the rest of the way forward to kiss him. That was until she felt his hands go to her waist, and she pulled back. Moving to get off of him to stand up, she started back towards the kitchen.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned at her leaving.

"I'm going to finish dinner!" Sakura called back cheerfully. Unable to help herself from laughing at her teasing him.

 **Later that night**

Resting her head on Sasuke's chest, Sakura sighed. They were both exhausted, and went to bed earlier than normal. The only sound in the room now was the swish of the ceiling fan. Leaving her thoughts with a clear path to thinking about the others moving out again. "With the others moved out, it really makes your restriction feel over… I technically don't need to stay here anymore."

Hearing Sakura say that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

Sakura continued on. "The agreement was that I was supposed to stay here with you and your team until your restriction was up. Since it's over now-"

Sakura didn't get to finish, as Sasuke moved so she was laying more on her back. He moved so he was more on top of her. "You're not leaving."

"So to prevent me from leaving, you're going to lay on top of me?" Sakura asked jokingly.

Shaking his head at her joke, Sasuke smirked. "You don't need to leave. I don't want you to." He kissed her then. A kiss that turned quickly to many more kisses.

A half hour later, they were back to their original position. Sakura with her head on his chest, and thoughts running through her mind. "I guess I should move the rest of my stuff over here."

"I thought you already had most of your stuff over here," Sasuke said, an eyebrow raised. "Didn't you?"

"No. I still have stuff at my parents house…" Sakura trailed off, as the thought of her parents house got to her. "I should probably go ahead and sell that too."

Sasuke noticed how uncomfortable the topic was for her, and moved to pull her even closer to him. "Don't think about it now. Just get some sleep."

 **The next day**

Arriving at training, Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be the last of their friends to arrive. None of the sensei's had arrived yet.

"Hey, you look like you didn't sleep at all," Hinata greeted Sakura, as she and Sasuke walked up.

"Because I didn't," Sakura replied, setting her bag down.

"Well, clearly you don't understand how much sleep is a benefit to human life-"

"I'm selling my parents house." Sakura interrupted Hinata, as the thought had pushed its way out of her mouth without much warning.

That statement led to a very awkward silence over everyone. Hinata, with her mouth ajar, only watched Sakura in silence.

"Really?" Ino asked finally breaking the silence. "You don't really have to Sakura."

"There's no point in me keeping it," Sakura replied, grabbing her gloves from her bag.

Hinata finally shook off her shock at Sakura's words. "I know you. You make decisions quickly without much thinking when it has an emotional attachment. You don't have to sell your house-"

"My parents house," Sakura corrected, feeling stiff all over at how this conversation wasn't going to the short and sweet way she anticipated it would. "I have to move on. Selling my parents house is just one of the things I need to do to help me do that."

"And the other things?" Hinata asked, an eyebrow raised.

That question seemed to make Sakura stiffen up even more. "I'm going to say goodbye to them. Really this time. The first time I was an emotional mess. This time, I need to do it without emotions clouding my mind."

Again with the silence. Hinata sighed, and shook her head. "Sakura, it's not going to be that easy-"

"It will if I make it that easy," Sakura interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest after putting on her gloves.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hinata asked, knowing very well that she couldn't change Sakura's mind.

"No, it's fine," Sakura replied, waiving off Hinata's worried look. "You don't need to worry so much. I'll just go visit their graves tomorrow, then move all my shit out of the house. Then I can go sell it."

After that was said, Sakura walked away. Leaving the others silently watching after her. Sasuke was the first to speak. "I already offered to go with her. Last night when she made this decision, and a couple times this morning."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Hinata replied, watching after Sakura along with Sasuke.

 **The next morning, 10** **th** **of November**

Sasuke opened his eyes, and glanced over to Sakura. Already able to tell she was awake without having to see her face. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

It took a moment, before Sakura finally turned to look at him. A smile on her face as she kissed him. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine." With that said, she got up from the bed, and crossed the room to the bathroom.

Sasuke heard the sound of the shower a moment later. Watching the bathroom door for a moment, his attention moved when he faintly heard voices downstairs. _That's odd. Considering we're the only two who live here now._ Getting up, he grabbed his shirt from the floor, and slipped it on. Walking downstairs, his eyebrow raised at the sight. Naruto was sitting on one couch. Neji on the other. Then Hinata just walked out of the kitchen. "Do you believe it's acceptable to just walk into whoever's house you please?"

"Best friend rule," Hinata replied, moving to sit down on the couch Naruto was on. Having made herself a cup of coffee. "Sakura and I agree to having open houses to one another."

"This is my house," Sasuke pointed out.

"And I believe you heard Sakura yesterday saying she is selling her parents house. Which means that she technically lives here full time now. So it's her house too," Hinata shot back, sipping at her coffee.

Sasuke stared quietly at Hinata, before sighing. "Does that include bringing your guests?"

Naruto right away seemed to take offense to this. "I'm Sakura's friend too."

Feeling Sasuke's eyes on him now, Neji smirked. "First off, your girlfriend doesn't have a sense of boundaries when it comes to entering other people houses. As she has broke into my apartment before. And second, I'm only here because I was with Hinata when she decided to come over here."

Realizing he wouldn't be getting rid of them, Sasuke sighed, as he moved to go sit over on one of the arm chairs. "She's going to go after she takes her shower. I asked again if she wanted me to go this morning, and she said no." His eyes moved over to Naruto then. "Maybe you should ask her."

"It won't work," Naruto replied right away.

"What won't work?" Hinata asked.

Neji had an eyebrow raised at Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to be all for supporting her? With your special bond and all?"

Naruto nodded once. "I am supporting her, she says she doesn't want us to go with her… Plus I already asked yesterday when it was just her and I training, and she said no."

Sasuke didn't seem to let this go like the others. "You are so willingly giving into what she wants. You think it's a good idea?"

"No of course I don't think it's a good idea," Naruto replied.

"Then why-"

"She doesn't want us going with her," Naruto interrupted Hinata. "Which is why I think Neji should be the one to go."

"What?" Both Neji and Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes went from Sasuke to Neji. "She doesn't want to admit it, but she's scared to go. She doesn't want us coming, because she's afraid that we'll see her showing weakness."

That didn't move the confused look off of Neji's face. "And you think I should go because?"

"Because you are her friend," Naruto started in reply. "You are the friend she goes to when she can't talk to us. Your friendship with her is different, but you are also what could be of use to her. You should be the one to go."

That left them in silence. Their eyes on Neji, who stared back at Naruto. An eyebrow still raised.

 **A hour and a half later**

Sighing heavily at the chill of wind going past her. Sakura kept her feet planted on the ground. Just outside the boarder of the cemetery. She had put on somewhat nice clothes, and even had some flowers for her parents. She had been standing there for a little over fifteen minutes, just staring into the cemetery blankly.

"If you're not going to go, then do yourself a favor and go home where it's warm."

The familiar voice of Neji had Sakura groaning. "Damn it, I already said that I didn't want-" she stopped herself, as she spun around to face Neji. "You don't need to come baby-sit me, you know? I'm fine!"

"Now who says I'm here for you," Neji started calmly in reply. "I have family buried here too you know?"

Right away Sakura was taken aback by his words. Finally noticing that he too was dressed rather nicely, and had a flower of his own. Turning away from him, she frowned. "I'm sorry," she apologized, starting to walk into the cemetery now. Noticing that Neji was quick to walk alongside her. They paused where Neji's father was buried. Sakura watched as Neji knelt down to place the lone flower at the base of his father's grave. _Sometimes I forget he's lost someone. He never shows weakness towards the loss. Unlike me._

 _Saku Inner: Unlike you, this isn't as new to Neji. He lost his father a long time ago. But, even so, that doesn't mean he doesn't understand what you are going through. He was there at a point in his life._

Her Inner's words had distracted her, so she hadn't noticed that Neji had straightened back up, and was looking at her. Without saying anything, she turned swiftly away, and started to where her parents were buried. With having only been their once, her feet seemed to know exactly where to take her. Stopping in front of the two gravestones, she seemed to freeze up at the sight, and stiffened all over.

Neji, noticing her stiffness, watched her from where he stood a few feet behind. His hands in his pockets, as the chill of the November wind went by them.

Sakura felt as if she was flying. Through an endless tunnel that wouldn't allow her to process any thought. The rumbling feeling in her chest of her heart beating, and her anxiety pumping through her. Even though she rehearsed it many times in the shower that morning, she couldn't bring herself to speak the closure she had wanted. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

"You don't have to say goodbye you know?"

Hearing Neji's voice seemed to bring Sakura's spiral out of control to a slowing halt. She was able to barely noticed Neji moving to where he could stand beside her.

"Not to be blunt, but yes, you can't dwell in your parents death for the rest of your life," Neji continued on, his hands still in his pockets. "But, that doesn't mean that you have to up and say goodbye to them. You were rushed into accepting their death too soon, and that's why you think you need to do the same with saying the final goodbye. To be quite honest, you won't ever get to a point of saying goodbye, and never coming back."

"I can't just-"

"Can't just what?" Neji interrupted her, an eyebrow raised. "You will need your parents as time goes forward Sakura. Just because they are no longer here physically, doesn't mean that you won't think about them. That you won't miss them. Even though they can't talk back to you anymore, doesn't mean that you should just stop talking to them, and forget their existence."

Sakura was quiet after that. Glancing over to Neji, she frowned. "I have my training to focus on. I'm afraid that if I don't close this door now, it could affect my training."

"Or it could do the opposite, and help your training," Neji offered, finally looking back at her. "I'm not the sentimental type of guy. But, I can admit to times growing up that I've come here to talk to my father. Even though it's just me talking, it's made me feel better." Noticing Sakura's eyes soften, Neji surprisingly smiled at her. "You'll never be able to let go Sakura. If you did, that's only for you. It's because you want to let go of your parents. You focusing on your training has nothing to do with it. It's your decision."

Once again, silence filled the air. The wind blowing softly past them. Sakura's eyes went back to her parents graves. It wasn't long before blurriness clouded her vision, and warm tears fell down her cheeks. Stepping forward, she knelt down, and placed the flowers down on her parents graves. She remained kneeling, as she closed her eyes. _I don't want to say goodbye._

Finally after a few minutes passed, Sakura wiped the tears from her face, and stood up. Feeling rather peaceful after getting that moment with her parents, and realizing she didn't have to say goodbye to them.

"Want to go get a beer?" Neji's question broke the silence after another moment. "I'll buy."

Sakura turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "You're offering to let me drink before noon?"

"You can do whatever you want," Neji replied, a smirk on his face. "But, considering you have a habit of drinking at all times of the day without a care about what others think, I figured that you might want to."

Watching him for another moment, Sakura nodded, and stuck her hands in her pockets. Starting to walk to the exit of the cemetery. "Let's go."

Neji moved to catch up to Sakura, and fall into step beside her. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "So you're selling your parents house, huh?"

Sakura sighed at his question. "I guess so."

"You don't really need to," Neji replied, as he was able to tell she was unsure. "If you don't want to-"

"Stop being annoying," Sakura interrupted Neji, her tone clearly defensive. "I have to."

Noting Sakura's defensive reaction, Neji decided to re-phrase his words. "Okay, you say you have to, but maybe now is not the right time," he said, getting her to look at him. "Maybe, it'd be good for you to go and pick up some things, put some things in storage, but keep the house. At least for a bit longer. There's no hurt in keeping it for a little bit longer, is there?"

Remaining quiet, Sakura paused as they reached the bar just on the edge of the tree line of forest they had just walked through. Sighing heavily, she shook her head at Neji. "Stop being all nice to me," she told him finally. "It's annoying."

Amused at her words, Neji shook his head, and moved to open the door of the bar. "Right, my bad." Chuckling as she walked through the doorway, he followed shortly after her, a smirk on his face.

 **A few days later**

"We are going to do this."

"We are? Because I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Sasuke, we need to get some decorations in here. This place needs to lighten up a bit," Sakura said, her hands propped on her hips. They had been in the process of moving the stuff from her parents house over to the Uchiha house. Anything she wanted to store was now taking up the rooms in the hall that Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin lived off of. Some of her stuff got put in her room with her, and her parents supply of books went into the study downstairs. They had been arguing rather playfully back and forth about the placement of things that Sakura brought over, and how Sakura wanted more decorations.

"Yes, but you make it sound like you are about to makeover this entire house," Sasuke replied, watching as she pulled a couple more things out of the box on the coffee table to place around the living room.

"It wouldn't exactly hurt anything if I did that," Sakura said, finding places for the stuff in her hands, before returning back to the box. Pausing so she could look at Sasuke. "I mean I won't completely redo everything, but some paintings and other little knickknacks would lighten this place up well."

Sasuke sighed, as he looked around the living room. Already, Sakura had put up some paintings and pictures, and placed stuff here and there. _I'm clearly already losing this battle._ "Fine." He agreed, eyeing the pictures she had put most recently on the wall. Their original Team Seven picture, and the updated one that had Sai and Yamato in it.

"Hm."

The sound of Sakura's hum got Sasuke's attention. He looked over to see her with a couple of vases in her hands. A crack going down the side of one of them. He didn't have to ask to know that seeing it reminded her of her mother. "Hey, you okay?"

"This is one of the vases I cracked because of me sliding down the stairs," Sakura replied, eyeing the vase, as she moved over to one of the shelves. Placing the vase without the crack down, and then the one with the crack. Turning it so she could make the crack visible to the room.

Sasuke watched the way Sakura eyed the vase, and then how she smiled. _Maybe that'll be a good memory for her._ "I like it," he started, moving closer to her. Looking at the cracked vase. "It adds character to the house."

"I agree," Sakura said, her smile continuing for another moment of silence. Finally she turned, and clapped her hands. "Okay, so I'm thinking we need more lights in this place."

At her declaration, Sasuke groaned. "Not more shopping. Please, not more shopping."

Dismissing Sasuke's clear want to not shop, Sakura grinned back at him. "Hell yeah more shopping."

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is a short one, and I have my reasons. I originally planned to have a scene with Sakura and Kakashi going clue-diving for the priestess his great grandfather had met, but after careful thought, I decided not to put that scene into this chapter. Which is why it's so short. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. My favorite scene was with Sakura and Neji at the cemetery. What was yours?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	19. Trying To Protect Myself

_Review:_

" _It adds character to the house."_

" _I agree," Sakura said, her smile continuing for another moment of silence. Finally she turned, and clapped her hands. "Okay, so I'm thinking we need more lights in this place."_

 _At her declaration, Sasuke groaned. "Not more shopping. Please, not more shopping."_

 _Dismissing Sasuke's clear want to not shop, Sakura grinned back at him. "Hell yeah more shopping."_

* * *

 **A couple days later, the 15th of November**

"Hey, wait up a sec!"

"No!"

"Sakura-"

"Don't take his side sensei. It's his fault he takes forever and a day to get his shit together-"

"I do not!"

"Yes Naruto, you do." Sakura replied, her eyes flickering over to her left. Naruto finally caught up to them. His blonde hair all over the place, as he had taken off his headband a few hours ago. He was just now putting it back on. The plate on the front reflecting off light from the setting sun when he finished. "You have to settle wherever we are, and that usually means you bring your mess with you. Leaving you taking forever to get ready to leave."

"Nuh-uh-"

"Stop it you two," Kakashi interrupted Naruto, fighting the urge to roll his eye at their bickering. "There's not point in arguing. It's not like we're running out of time. Tsunade's office doesn't just close."

"It's more of the matter of how many shots of vodka she's had by now-"

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, eyeing her, and shaking his head. "I don't need to know that."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura flipped the kunai she had been carrying in her hand, and sighed heavily. "Fine, but don't blame me when we get there, and she's disappeared."

"Do you think she'll let us go?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence between the three. "I mean, she might not want you to leave the village Sakura."

"Why not?" Sakura countered quickly, eyeing Naruto with a dangerous glare in her eyes.

Noticing her dark glare, Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know… With all those people after you… Uh, maybe I'm just imagining that."

"Yeah, probably," Sakura said, sighing as she focused back forward. Thinking about the day they had. It was around noon that they had stopped their training for lunch. She had been reminded about her Inner about something Kakashi mentioned to her around a month before her birthday. Which set them off on an adventure. Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses to guide her alongside Naruto and Kakashi, but her mind went to earlier that day.

" _Sensei?"_

" _Sakura, did you forget what I said already?" Kakashi's voice replied back to her. They had just taken off for lunch. "You and Naruto are supposed to be silent during this break. After your constant arguing all morning, there is a need for some much needed silence."_

" _This is important," Sakura replied, clearly not acknowledging her sensei's hint that he didn't want to hear anything from her or Naruto. "Remember back before my birthday? On our first mission? While we were traveling, you were telling me about your great-grandfather Hatori. About he came across a priestess with the same mark as me."_

" _I remember," Kakashi spoke with a nod of his head. Finding himself wondering why Sakura had brought this up. "Why-"_

" _It got me thinking," Sakura interrupted, turning more to face Kakashi now. He was perched up on a branch in a tree not far from where she was sitting with Naruto. "Maybe, there's something your great grandfather left behind. A journal or a scroll even. Something that could maybe tell us more about the location he took this priestess too. Which, if that exists then-"_

" _Oh my god!" Naruto interrupted Sakura, as he suddenly seemed to catch on to what Sakura was looking for. "That might mean that we have a chance to see where you come from!"_

" _Exactly," Sakura replied, an irritated look in her eye. "But, I could have done without you screaming in my ear."_

" _Okay," Kakashi spoke before the two could start bickering. "That's not a bad idea Sakura. I've got plenty of my families stuff in my attic. There might be something in there that could give you the answer you are looking for. But-"_

" _Great!" Sakura exclaimed standing up, and propping her hands on her hips. "Then what are we sitting around for?"_

" _Sakura," Kakashi started, jumping down from the tree, and landing in front of her. "I want to warn you. Don't get your hopes up. There's no telling if there is anything in there that could help-"_

" _You don't have to tell me that sensei," Sakura interrupted, a strong look in her eye. "But, I want to do everything I can to learn where I came from. This is a potential opportunity for me, and I don't want to just pass it up."_

 _Naruto nodded in agreement with Sakura. "She can handle it sensei."_

 _Kakashi was quiet for a moment, then he sighed. "Alright."_

"Sakura?"

Naruto's voice shook Sakura out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she looked over to him. "What?"

"How do you walk with your eyes closed like that?" Naruto questioned, an eyebrow raised at her. "If I did that, I wouldn't be able to walk straight."

"One of my many weird priestess talents," Sakura countered, her eyes going over to Kakashi then, as she once again flipped the kunai in her hand. Thinking about how they were successful in getting a journal that was from Kakashi's great grandfather. The location was very vague, but had some qualities that had them thinking of the possible area. "Do you think we'll find this place?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, then finally looked back at Sakura. "Let's just go talk to Tsunade about letting us leave the village to go find it. Then we'll go from there."

A few minutes later, they were in the Hokage Tower, and they just reached the Hokage's door. Kakashi had raised his hand to knock, but didn't get a chance. Sakura was already opening the door. "Hey-"

"Sakura!" Tsunade's voice interrupted Kakashi.

"Wow, you're already screaming at me, and I didn't even get a chance to say hello," Sakura countered back, pushing the door open the rest of the way, and starting into the room.

"I'm in the middle of something-"

"That involves the rest of our team, but not us?" Sakura interrupted, propping her hands on her hips, as she eyed the others in the room. Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato were staring back at them. "That's offensive."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he look at the others. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was just about to call for the rest of you," Tsunade spoke before the others could. "I've got a mission for your team-"

"Sorry we can't," Sakura interrupted Tsunade once again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means, that we can't go on the mission with you guys," Sakura replied, her eyes going back to Tsunade now. "Because we were just on our way here to ask for a mission of our own."

That left it quiet in the room, as Tsunade stared back at Sakura. "Okay, I'm confused. I just offered to give you all a mission, and you say you can't because-"

"We're not asking for you to assign us a mission from the village," Sakura interrupted, as she glanced to Kakashi and Naruto. "We need you to say you're giving us a mission. That way we won't be declared missing ninja when we leave."

That had the others raising eyebrows. Tsunade's eyes just went to Kakashi. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Kakashi sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "We have come across information about a possible location for us to check out. It's relating to Sakura's-"

"Training," Sakura quickly interrupted Kakashi, flipping the kunai that she still held in her hand, as she met Kakashi's eye. "It's beneficial to my training. Nothing more."

It was quiet in the room, as Kakashi kept Sakura's gaze for a moment. _She doesn't want them to know why we're really looking. Interesting._ "Yeah, her training could really benefit from this."

"I don't really see why I should agree to this," Tsunade started, having noticed the exchange between Kakashi and Sakura. "I'm going to need some more information, which I can clearly tell you two are holding back on giving me. More specifically Sakura-"

"It's not relevant," Naruto was surprisingly the one to say this, as he got all eyes on him. He crossed his arms rather awkwardly, and continued on. "All you need to know is that this benefits Sakura in her training. The reasons behind it don't matter unless it'll get us killed. Which it won't, so you have nothing to worry about."

That didn't seem to make Tsunade anymore agreeing to this. Her eyes went back to Sakura. "You're wanted Sakura. By-lord knows-how many people. The arrow headbanded people more than anyone. I don't really think it's a good idea for you to be let out of the village right now- hey! Sakura!"

The reason for Tsunade's exclamation was Sakura's doing. Having finally got a strong handle on the kunai in her hand, she had shot it across the room, landing it in the small crack of wall in-between two of the big windows on Tsunade's wall. Right above Tsunade's head.

The taken aback look on Tsunade's face had Sakura smirking. "I'll be fine Tsunade. I can take care of myself. If you want, I can do that again to prove it to you. But I'll raise the stakes. You standing over some dangerous pit of poisonous snakes and me getting an apple on your head with a bow and arrow."

While that brought some chuckles from her male teammates, Tsunade didn't find it funny. She just growled at Sakura. "If you do that again-"

"Not the point," Sakura interrupted her, smirking even more at how angry that made Tsunade. "My point is, that I'll be a-okay. Besides those arrow headband guys wouldn't dare attack like they did on my birthday again for a while. If it's just a small group of them, I'm certain we can take them easily. What's the worst that can happen? Something triggers a psychotic break for me for the first time- oh wait, that already happened. You don't see that slowing me down."

That had Tsunade slapping a hand to her face, Kakashi and Yamato both sighed, and her male teammates a mixture of smirks and grins.

"I already planned for your team to take this other mission," Tsunade started after a moment. "But, I guess I'll split you up. Yamato, Sasuke, and Sai can take this mission I planned for, and you three-"

"Can do what we want to," Sakura interrupted, a teasing grin growing on her face. "Is you agreeing to this only because you want us to leave so you can get to your vodka stash?"

"Get out before I change my mind Sakura," Tsunade started slowly, an unhappy expression on her face.

Sakura didn't seem to want to let her moment to tease Tsunade go. "You really must need that vodka-"

"Get out you ungrateful smart assed brat!" Tsunade roared, standing up and ripping Sakura's kunai from the wall behind her. Throwing it directly at Sakura, who bolted from the room before she could get hit. Sakura's laughter was faintly heard, only making Tsunade groan, and sink back into her seat. _I need a drink._

 **The next morning**

"Alright, I guess we need to go ahead and split up."

That's what Captain Yamato said, as the full Team Seven paused at the gate of the village. They had all met up in Tsunade's office a few minutes ago to receive their official mission scrolls, and had walked to the gates together. They had paused at the gate, as they would be heading in completely different directions.

Sakura and Sasuke being the last to separate, as they turned to one another.

"Have fun kicking ass," Sakura spoke first, a playful smile on her face, as she propped her hands on her hips. "We probably won't have that much fun."

"That's a good thing Sakura," Sasuke replied, smirking at her, as he shook his head. "You don't need anyone coming to attack you."

That had Sakura shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, but it's always so much fun."

"Right..." Sasuke trailed off slowly, as he once again shook his head. "I think I'm actually looking forward to taking a break from you for a few days."

"Same here," Sakura was quick to agree, but took on a mischievous smile. "I was going to say the same thing to you, but I was afraid you would take me too seriously."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke closed the distance between them, and hugged her. "Don't die."

Sakura returned the hug, as she replied. "I'll try my best not to, but I'd just like to say that I'd make a pretty cool ghost."

Sasuke surprisingly laughed at that, and pulled back just so enough so he could kiss her.

"Gross," Naruto immediately complained at the sight.

Sai nodded in agreement, as he turned his head away. "My eyes are going to start bleeding."

That made both Sakura and Sasuke laugh, as they kissed once more. Finally stepping back from one another, Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "See you in a few days."

"Good luck with Naruto," Sasuke replied, smirking at Naruto and Sai, who was still appearing as grossed out.

Sakura nodded, as she skipped over to where Naruto and Kakashi were. Slapping her hand to the back of Naruto's head, before continuing on forward passed them. "Come on doofus."

"Don't call me that!"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto started after Sakura, and he looked one last time to the other members of their team. "Good luck."

"You two," Yamato replied. "It appears you'll need it more than we do. Dealing with the two of them."

Kakashi nodded once. _I sure will need it._

 **That night**

Having traveled for nearly fourteen hours that day, they had made camp in a little ravine that was just past the boarder from the fire country to the grass country. They were still outside the Hidden In The Grass Village, but were pretty close to it. It gave them walls to keep their fire from being seen from too far away. They had dinner around ten, and were now trying to get some sleep. Well, Kakashi was at least.

They each had their sleeping bags positioned in almost a triangle around the fire, with a few feet of space in-between each of their sleep bags. Sakura and Naruto had theirs to where their heads were near each other. So naturally it didn't take much for Sakura to pick up on Naruto's whispered voice.

"Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura countered back. She had been laying flat on her back, her arms up behind her head, and staring up at the stars. It was a cloudless night, so the sky was clear and the stars were shining bright.

"Yesterday, you didn't want the others to know what we were looking for," Naruto started up, having also been laying on his back to look up at the stars. "Why don't you want them to know?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment, before she finally sighed. "If this doesn't go well, then I don't want them bothering me about it when we get back. It'd just be another reminder of how this was all a waste of time. I'm trying to protect myself."

"I get that," Naruto replied after a moment. "It would suck to be reminded of this being a fail constantly. But, what if this doesn't end badly."

"Then there's no harm done. I'll just tell them all when we get back," Sakura sighed, knowing Naruto wasn't finished.

Sure enough, Sakura was right. "I don't want you to get disappointed either way," Naruto started up. "So what if this ends up being a bust? We can always go out another time, and keep looking."

"Do you know how much land we have to look over? It would take us years to just go at this randomly. It may not even exist anymore."

"Then it'll be years of us traveling and making new experiences," was what Naruto replied with. "We can't just give up. I don't care how long it takes, we're going to find where you came from eventually. And if this place doesn't exist, then that's fine. We'll just find the place where it used to be."

"You would waste years of your life to go on a wild-goose chase for me?" Sakura questioned after a moment.

"Of course," Naruto replied, tilting his head back against his sleeping bag more to look to Sakura. "Because I know you'd do it for me. That's what friends are for… Plus I'm practically bound to keeping you in check for the rest of my life, so I can't just let you go by yourself."

That made Sakura laugh, as she shook her head. "Of course that's the real reason why."

"No I mean it. I'd go just for the hell of it anyways. We're friends before anything else Sakura," Naruto said, a warm smile on his face. "No matter what."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Her eyes flickered over to the side. There was a large crack going down the side of the ravine. It appeared to have been there for quite a long time. It was done by man, not by nature. _I wonder why Kakashi insisted we stay here tonight. Out of everywhere else we could have stayed._ Sighing, she finally looked away from the crack, tilted her head back on her own sleeping bag and met Naruto's eyes. "Thank you, Naruto."

 **The next day, 17th of November**

"Are we almost there?" Naruto asked, his voice clearly showing exhaustion, and that he was about to complain.

"Before you complain," Sakura started, looking over to Naruto. "Let me remind you of what you said to me last night. About how you volunteered to years of searching with me for this place if it took that much time. That would involve lots of walking. More than what we've done today."

Naruto shook his head at Sakura. "Can I take that back?"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed irritably.

"I'm just kidding!" Naruto was quick to shoot back, laughing shakily at Sakura's glare. "You're no fun."

"We're here."

Kakashi's voice got Sakura and Naruto both to snap their attention back forward. They reached a clearing that unlike the rest of the forest wasn't littered with fallen leaves from trees. It was lively. Bright green grass, and flowers growing all around. Across the clearing from them was where they were met with a wall rock, as nearly thirty feet above them was a cliff. Strangely enough, there were cherry blossom trees lining the edge of the cliff, but their leaves were a mixture of white and red along with the pink. Something that wasn't common in their nation. The only other place they were located was in the Land of Rivers, at the waterfall they came across on Sakura's mission for her scroll. In the center of the wall of rock was a small stream of water that trickled down the rocks to gather in a small extremely shallow pool of water.

"This is it?" Naruto questioned, an eyebrow raised. They were located in a very big forest that was in-between the Land of Earth, the Grass Village, and they seemed to not be too far from the Hidden Rain Village.

"Well, this is the description my great-grandfather gave in his journal," Kakashi replied, eyeing the area around them.

Sakura frowned deeply, as she also looked around. "There's nothing around for miles… Hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles." That being said, Sakura sighed heavily, and dropped her head. "I knew this would happen."

Seeing how disappointed Sakura looked, Naruto turned and jogged back over to her. "Hey, at least we found this place. It's just another clue we can have to our advantage. Don't get discouraged Sakura. We'll find the place eventually."

 _I'd rather have found it today._ Sakura thought, as she started to walk around to look at the area.

Kakashi's eye focused on Sakura and Naruto. He was following after her, still trying to cheer her up. Turning back forward himself, he approached the wall of rock. Stopping near the small pool of water on the ground, he stared at it. His reflection looking back at him. Closing his eye, he found himself thinking back to an event from many years ago.

 _He was slipping on his gloves. They were dark black, along with the rest of his clothes. Today's mission was his second s-rank in the past few days. So it wasn't as if this was unfamiliar to him._

" _Kakashi?"_

" _I'm ready." Kakashi replied to the masculine voice. Looking back to see a few others all dressed in black. Black cloaks as well, their hoods up. They were gathered right in front of the village gates. It was early in the morning, an hour before the sun would rise._

" _Here, you'll need this too," this was a feminine voice. She stepped forward to hold out a black cloak to him._

 _Accepting it Kakashi nodded once, and started to put it on. That's when a new voice-apart from the members of his group-spoke up._

" _I hope you are all prepared for what you're about to do," this person spoke, before stepping out of the shadow cast by the open village gates. Revealing white cloak with red lines on it. The matching hat on his graying head. "Kakashi."_

" _I always am… Hokage-sama."_

"Cola de zorro, huh?" Naruto's questioning voice broke Kakashi out of his thoughts.

Kakashi looked over to see Naruto had walked over, and was pointing out one of the rocks. "What?"

"Sakura! You need to come-"

"I heard you from over there," Sakura interrupted, having immediately bolted over as soon as her strengthened hearing picked up on Naruto muttering the words in their language. Eyeing the rock Naruto was pointing to. "Cola de zorro. Then there's more."

Kakashi watched as Sakura and Naruto began talking to each other in an unfamiliar language. _So this is the language the two of them can speak._ "Hm," he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Could you two enlighten me into what you're talking about?"

That seemed to take both Sakura and Naruto aback, as they hadn't realized they switched over to their other language in the first place. Sakura was the first to nod, as she pointed out stone to Kakashi. "There are nine stones. Each reading off the name of each of the tailed beasts. All of them are in what appears to be a circle."

"Except for mine," Naruto added on. Pointing to his. "Mine is just barely closer to the center of the circle. Right beside-"

"The protector de la cola de zorro," Sakura interrupted Naruto. Pointing to the stone next to the one Naruto was pointing to. "The protector of the tailed fox, also known as, yours truly."

"That's interesting that it would be here," Kakashi spoke after a moment. "That's what your Angels Necklaces mean correct?"

Sakura nodded once. "My necklace is slightly different, but the Nine Tails called me the protector of the tailed fox. It's weird. I wonder why it's here."

Kakashi was quiet, as he was reminded back to what he had been thinking about earlier.

" _I always am… Hokage-sama."_

 _The Hokage nodded once to Kakashi, before addressing the whole team. "Now, as you all know, two of you were on the first mission a few days ago, so the others who have not need to be caught up on the details." Once again the Hokage met the eye of Kakashi, and then one of the others who was the other person the Hokage had been talking about. "You should get there by tonight if all goes well… Make sure all goes well. This is highly important."_

" _Yes Hokage-sama," was the chorus of the team._

 _Kakashi met the eyes of the Hokage once more, then looked to the others. "Let's move."_

Shaking out of his thoughts at the feeling of a drip of water on his face, Kakashi looked up. Water coming from the top of the top of the cliff. Some wind had strayed the water away from it's usual path down to the small shallow pool of water towards their direction.

Another swish of wind went by them, carrying more water, this time getting Sakura. However, the second the water hit her skin, she shot back. Her head making contact with the not some comfortable ground, as she brought a hand to her cheek where the water hit her. Feeling as if she got slapped, her cheek stung. "Ow!"

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, bolting over to her. Dropping down to his knees, his hands went to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied, the stinging in her cheek not going away, she pushed herself to sitting up. "I felt like I just got slapped. That water felt like acid on my skin."

Naruto's eyes went over to Kakashi, who had approached Sakura as well. "But, it didn't do that to you."

Kakashi watched both of his students for a moment. "Clearly this place is related to Sakura's priestess blood. I don't know how, but it is. This is where that priestess got my great grandfather to drop her off at after all. Whatever this stuff is, clearly isn't good for you." Turning, he pulled an empty container from his pack, and got a sample of the liquid. Putting the lid back on, he held it out to Sakura. "You should get this tested in the hospital when we get back to the village. Figure out what it is."

Sakura nodded, but before she could reach out for it, Naruto did instead. He took it, and opened Sakura's bag for her. "It's better that you don't touch this anymore." He explained at her raised eyebrow. eyeing Sakura's face then, as she moved her hand from her cheek. "It looks like it actually burned you."

Kakashi noticed a small circle from where the water hit Sakura's face. _It looks like it did burn her._ "I think it's time we go back to the village."

"But, we just got here," Sakura disagreed, getting up from the ground. Swiping some of the grass off her clothes from where she fell back. "We should look around the area. Just because there's nothing else right here, doesn't mean there won't be anything if we just look around. This is a big forest."

Hesitating, Kakashi considered staying, but his subconscious told him not to. "I don't think so. Like you said. There's probably nothing around here for hundreds-thousands-of miles. Plus, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around this liquid stuff. There's no telling if there's more, and I don't want you getting hit by it anymore."

"Sensei-"

"Do not argue with me Sakura," Kakashi interrupted her, shaking his head. "The decisions final. We're going home."

That seemed to not settle well with Sakura. After a moment of silence, she finally sighed. "Fine, let's go," she said, her eyes sweeping over to Naruto. "Looks like you better clear the next few years of your life Naruto. We're going to have to go on an adventure to find this place."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait, we were being serious about that?"

"Naruto!"

Kakashi watched Sakura and Naruto start to bicker with one another, as they started off in the direction of home. He took a few steps, but found himself stopping. Looking over his shoulder, up towards the top of the cliff. The cherry blossom trees leaves blowing around slightly with the wind. A few white flowers around the base of their trunks that matched the other flowers in this clearing. Shaking his head finally, he turned, and moved to catch up with his students.

 **The next evening**

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do this?"

"Hinata," Sakura started, shifting her eyes away from the ceiling over to where Hinata sat across the room. They were in one of the labs at the hospital. The sample of the liquid they got was being tested, and the two were waiting for it to be done. "I don't know how many times I need to say I'm sorry. I already told you that I didn't want everyone to know just in case this ended up being a bust. Which it was."

"Sakura, I shouldn't be included in everyone else," Hinata replied, still glaring at her pink haired friend. "I am your best friend. You always tell me everything you've done, everything you're doing, everything you're about to do, and even everything you're about to do even after you know I'm going to disagree."

Sighing heavily at Hinata's words, Sakura was planning to remain silent. But, she noticed Hinata's mad look fall to one that showed she was sad. _Son of a bitch. She's that upset about this?_ "I apologize Hinata. Sincerely. I know it was wrong of me not to tell you, and that I should have. You are my best friend, and I always tell you this kind of stuff. I won't do it again. Next time I decide to do something, I'll tell you. Even if whatever that is ends up being something completely illegal, I will gladly tell you so that way you can go to jail with me as an accessory to whatever crime I commit."

That immediately brought back irritation to Hinata's face, as she rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sakura. That means so much."

"What can I say Hinata?" Sakura asked, moving to lean back in her cheer, and kick her feet up on the table in front of her. "We're partners in crime. We are the definition of ride or die. We-"

"Sakura that phrase is used for someone you're in a relationship with," Hinata interrupted her.

Sakura met Hinata's eyes again, as she smirked. "We're practically in a relationship. I mean you nag me all the time about my life choices, and I don't listen to half the advice you give me-" Freezing mid-sentence, Sakura's expression grew to one that showed she just got a great idea. "I've got it, we should get married!"

That did it. Hinata's laughter filled the air finally. Soon joined in by Sakura.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you two are laughing," Tsunade's voice was heard, getting both Hinata and Sakura to sober up their laughter. She closed the door, and walked further into the room. "When I left here an hour ago the tension in here could have been cut with a kunai."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sakura was the first to speak up. Eyeing Tsunade as she moved over to where Hinata was. "We love each other unconditionally."

Slapping a hand to her face, Hinata had to fight the urge to start laughing again. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you have no choice," Sakura replied quickly, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We didn't say for better or worse for nothing."

"What in the hell?" Tsunade asked, a raised eyebrow between the two.

"Ignore her, she has probably been drinking," Hinata said, straightening up as Tsunade stopped beside her.

"I have not," Sakura said, watching as Tsunade picked up the finished results from the test. Watching Tsunade and Hinata look at the results. Straightening up on her chair, she clasped her hands together, as her eye twitched. "Don't mind me. I'm just minding my business over here, waiting patiently for someone to tell me what that lovely stuff is, and why it burns only me. But don't rush though, I'll be patient. I mean what else can I do, because it's not like I can actually be near that-"

"Stop talking," Tsunade interrupted Sakura, rolling here eyes at Sakura's smirk. "The reason why I made you sit across the room from this stuff is because I know you'd be impatient, and try to test the stuff yourself. We're not risking you getting burned again."

"Tch," Sakura brought her hand up to her face where the small circle burn didn't seem all that better. Even after a day. _At least it somewhat healed up. I just wish it wasn't visible._ "Thanks for your concern, but this little thing wasn't even that big of a deal. I could totally handle it happening again-"

"No," both Tsunade and Hinata interrupted Sakura.

Rolling her eyes at their siding against her, Sakura stood up from her seat. Propping her hands on her hips. "Moving on, what's the results?"

"Well..." Tsunade trailed off. Finishing up reading the results, then looking back at Sakura. A frown on her face. "Well there is two possibilities here."

"And those would be?" Sakura asked after Tsunade didn't say anything. Noticing the frown on her face, Sakura knew that Tsunade wasn't pleased with what it was.

"There wasn't a direct result for the identification of whatever this liquid is. But, it's familiar to a few other liquids. They have similar effects, but here's the two possibilities," Tsunade sighed, as she set the paper down. "It's either a liquid from an unknown source, meaning that it has been discovered, and put into any of the public databases across the nation."

"And the other option?" Hinata asked.

"It's from a plant that's extinct," Tsunade replied, noting how both Hinata and Sakura looked less than pleased with that answer. "I'll run the test again, but I don't know what to tell you. Other than to stay away from it at all cost."

"And here I was planning to go bathe in the stuff when I got home," Sakura started up after a moment. Leaning against one of the counter tops, she crossed her arms. "You know, extreme detox and all that."

That made Tsunade sweatdrop. Grabbing the vile of the liquid they had, her eyes went to Hinata. "Keep her away from this stuff. If she goes near it, I want her admitted in the psych ward under a 72 hour hold."

That made Hinata chuckle, as she nodded. "Will do."

It wasn't until after Tsunade left the room, that Sakura sighed heavily, and moved to grab her jacket. Her eyes meeting Hinata. "Do you have plans?"

That made Hinata pause from getting her own jacket on. "Why are you even asking that? You never ask if I have plans."

"Well, I just didn't know if you planned to see Naruto or not," Sakura replied, slipping on her jacket, and she adjusted her hair.

Sighing at Sakura's words, Hinata smiled. "I'd like to see him yes. But, I'm going to be able to spend the whole day with him tomorrow. So my plans now, is to first go to my place, and get in my pajamas," she started, slipping on her jacket, and zipping it up. "Then I'm going to come over to spend the night at your house, because you need me."

"Tch," Sakura countered, a trying to play it off cool expression on her face. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Just because I got my hopes up to find my birth village, then it ended up being a bust, doesn't mean I'm going to die on the inside."

Hinata was quiet, as she stared back at Sakura. Starting towards the door then, she shook her head. "I'll be over after I get my pajamas on."

"Okay great," Sakura broke her playing it cool expression, as a switch flipped in her head. "Because I am emotionally unstable, and I need you."

"When are you not emotionally unstable?" Hinata countered, laughing at Sakura's shrug. "I'll be over at your house in twenty minutes. If you don't already have a glass of wine ready for me, I'm going back home."

"Alrighty!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling at Hinata's laughter, as she watched her friend leave the room. Reaching over to grab her bag, her thoughts went to the liquid stuff. Her hand moved to her cheek. _So I have a weakness involved in all this priestess stuff now. I've spent so much time these past months training, and learning all this stuff about me. But, nothing about this liquid that weakens me… What else don't I know about my priestess self?_

 **Kakashi's POV**

Landing smoothly, Kakashi straightened up. His eyes sweeping the surroundings. The sun had almost finished going down, and it was quiet out. He was currently standing atop the wall nearest to the village gate. When his eyes went down to the ground in front of the gate, his thoughts went back to his memories from yesterday. Him leaving with his team. The thought had him closing his eyes. Taking in the memory as if it was yesterday.

" _Let's camp here tonight," Kakashi spoke up, the others on his team stopping. Standing along the boarder of a ravine. It was much smaller than the other one's in this village, and it looked like it would shield a fire from the view of others well._

" _Why are we stopping here? This village isn't exactly the safest for us to camp around?" A masculine voice hit his ears._

" _Is that because I'm here?" A feminine voice spoke up. "Because if so, I can take care of myself just fine."_

 _That started those two off arguing, leaving Kakashi sighing. He didn't get to say much more, as his attention was caught by the sound of a loud crack. Moving over to the side of the ravine, he rose his eyebrow as he looked down. "What did you just do?"_

" _Well," a voice of another of his teammates spoke up to him from the bottom. The smoke cleared, and he was finally visible. "It seems my new weights were stronger than I thought. I didn't think they'd cause that much damage."_

" _My god," another masculine voice said. "He made a crack."_

" _Seriously?" The feminine voice started up then, followed shortly by telling off the member of their team at the bottom of the ravine._

 _Kakashi himself, just eyed the crack. Interesting. It's a big crack. It goes all the way down the wall._

Kakashi frowned, as he opened his eyes. The memory fading away, as he looked up at the stars in the sky then. Another memory catching him.

" _So this is it?" The feminine voice spoke up, and hit Kakashi's ear. "This is where we are supposed to meet?"_

 _Kakashi nodded once. "We are supposed to wait here until someone comes to take us the rest of the way."_

" _Is this really necessary? We could just go ourselves-"_

" _It's what they asked of us," a voice spoke up. One who hadn't spoke much the whole mission. "When Kakashi and I came here a few days ago on the first part of this mission, they explained it's just for protection. And after what they showed us, it's understandable why."_

 _Kakashi nodded in agreement, as his eyes went back forward. The wind picking up around them. Blowing the green grass, and the white flowers around. Looking up from the ground, his eyes met rock. A big wall of rock that went up to a cliff… Cherry blossom trees with red and white on their leaves at the top, and in the center of the wall of rock was a small stream of water. Trickling down over rocks that landed in a small pool of water at the bottom._

Pushing that memory away, Kakashi's eye dropped down to look at his hands that he raised up. Curling both hands into fists, he frowned. One thing on his mind. _That mission could have changed everything._

* * *

 **A/N: … Okay, so I know that most everyone is probably freaking out about this last part about how KAKASHI HAS BEEN TO THAT PLACE BEFORE AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO SAKURA OR NARUTO! What do you all think his mission was? What do you think he means by that it could have changed everything? Changed everything for whom? My favorite scene is between Sakura and Naruto talking that night in the ravine, and the one between Sakura and Hinata in the lab in the hospital. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	20. What's My Name?

_Review:_

 _Kakashi nodded in agreement, as his eyes went back forward. The wind picking up around them. Blowing the green grass, and the white flowers around. Looking up from the ground, his eyes met rock. A big wall of rock that went up to a cliff… Cherry blossom trees with red and white on their leaves at the top, and in the center of the wall of rock was a small stream of water. Trickling down over rocks that landed in a small pool of water at the bottom._

 _Pushing that memory away, Kakashi's eye dropped down to look at his hands that he raised up. Curling both hands into fists, he frowned. One thing on his mind. That mission could have changed everything. _

* * *

**A couple days later, November 20th**

Waking up to the feeling the weight on the bed change, Sakura then felt a kiss on the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered open to her dark room, and adjusted to see the shadowy figure she knew to be Sasuke. Finally home from his mission. "Hey."

Sakura's soft and sleepy greeting made Sasuke smile softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's no big deal," Sakura replied, her voice showing how sleepy she was. Her eyes flickered over to the clock to see that it was past one in the morning.

Sasuke's smile turned more to a smirk at her yawning again. "How'd your mission go?" He questioned, standing up from the bed to start removing his weapons.

"Complete waste of time," Sakura replied, the thought of the mission pushed some of her drowsiness aside. Her hand moved to her cheek where she had been burned. "But, I learned a thing or two. How about yours?"

"Also a complete waste of time," Sasuke replied, starting at his clothes next once he was done with his weapons. "We were escorting someone who turned out to be just afraid of shadows it seemed. He had no real enemies, but was just paranoid that people were out to get him. Although it wasn't hard to imagine why people would be out to get him. He was cocky and a pain in the ass." Now in just his shorts, he climbed into bed beside Sakura, and pulled her close. "Now why do you say your mission was a waste of time?"

Sighing as she relaxed into his arms, Sakura remained quiet for a long moment, then finally spoke up. "We were pursuing a lead that potentially could have lead us to the village I was born in."

"What?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised. "You didn't say anything before you left."

"I know," Sakura started, her eyes meeting his. "I just didn't want to be disappointed, and continue to be disappointed every time someone brought it up after I came back."

Sasuke nodded after a moment. "I get that I guess."

They fell into silence, as Sakura thought back to the mission. She had been trying not to think about it over the past two days since they got back, but it was hard not to. "Remember the first mission before my birthday? When were leaving the village?"

"Yeah."

After Sasuke replied, Sakura started of on telling him the story Kakashi told her about his great grandfather. Then how she remembered that, and they went history diving in Kakashi's attic. Continuing on talking about the mission itself, and paused before talking about the actual place.

"So the place exists?" Sasuke questioned.

Nodding once, Sakura remembered all the details of the place. "It was beautiful. The grass there was bright green, the trees had leaves. So many pretty white flowers. Then those weird cherry blossom trees, like the ones we saw in the Land of Rivers on our mission to find my scroll. The one's with the red and white on them. In short… the place seemed magical- which I know sounds completely stupid, so don't make fun of me-"

"What's happened?" Sasuke interrupted her. His hand reaching up to rest on her cheek. Right where her small burn was. His thumb running over the area. The skin was obviously almost healed, but it was still a bit noticeable enough for his excellent vision to pick up on.

"Oh this," Sakura said, reaching her hand up as well to touch it, but noticed Sasuke shuffle her hand away. As he kept his hand on it. "Okay, so there was this stream of water-well not really water-which I just happened to be standing close to. The wind blew some of it over, and it hit Kakashi first. Which he was fine. Then it hit me. But when it hit me, it felt like a slap to a face. It was enough to knock me back, and to the ground. We brought a sample back to the lab, but when we tested it, we didn't get any answers. There is similar stuff to it, but it's either extinct or not that close to a match."

"That liquid did this to you?" Sasuke questioned, seeing her nod, he frowned. "That's strange."

"So is this whole damn priestess thing," Sakura said, sighing at her tone. "Sorry for being bitter about it. It's just annoying that we can figure out what the stuff is. We don't even really know what it comes from either. It was falling down this wall of rock. Which that's a story on it's own. These rocks had carvings into some of them." She started, before going into explaining some of the rocks.

"Hold up," Sasuke spoke after a moment. "You're speaking in a different language here. Literally."

"Oh," Sakura said, shaking her head. "Naruto and I did that when we first saw them. Kakashi didn't know what we were saying either-" Breaking off, Sakura noticed a look in his eyes. _It bothers him. Naruto and I being able to communicate in a whole different language. Especially one that he can't exactly go learn, as we don't even know what the language is called. I feel bad…_ "Protector de la cola de zorro."

"What-"

"Say it," Sakura interrupted him, giving a nod of her head. "Protector de la cola de zorro."

Watching Sakura for a moment, Sasuke finally sighed. "Okay… Protector de la cola de zorro."

"That means protector of the tailed fox," Sakura said, reaching a hand to her chest. Her angels necklace was hidden with her chakra, but still there. "That's what my necklace means… Who I am. Naruto's is cola de zorro which translates as tailed fox or fox tail. Whichever way you want to look at it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke questioned after a moment.

"Because," Sakura chuckled, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I want you to be able to understand me if I all of a sudden switch languages without realizing it. Especially when we are in an argument. Because my words won't mean anything if you don't understand what they mean."

That made Sasuke chuckle, and shake his head. "Of course."

Sakura laughed then, before she moved to where she could rest her head on his chest. "Really though. I think it's only fair if I teach you at least a few words here and there. If you want to that is..."

"No, I want to," Sasuke spoke at her trailing off. Stroking the back of her hair. "You know, so you don't have to worry about me not understanding you in our apparent future arguments."

That had Sakura laughing again, as they fell into peaceful silence. A smile on her face at how happy she was being back in his arms.

 _Saku Inner: It was nice of you to offer to teach him some of the language._

 _Sakura: I guess… I just feel bad more than anything. I know he already has issues with my bond with Naruto, and I just want to do what I can to make sure my priestess business doesn't affect my relationship with Sasuke._

 _Saku Inner: Good luck with that._

 _Sakura: What is that supposed to mean Inner?_

 _Saku Inner: It just means good luck. Don't always make me out as the bad guy Sakura._

Sighing at her Inner's words, Sakura pushed her away, and relaxed more into Sasuke's arms. Sleep calling for her. It wasn't that long until she transitioned into her dream world.

 _The darkness around her was interrupted with a shot of light. A door opening in front of her. Finding her small child-like hands being what opened the door in the first place. Moving through the doorway, she began to skip her way down the hall. A huge hall. Looking down, she was wearing a pale light blue nightgown, that neared the floor, and sleeves that went almost past her hands. Her longer pink hair flew around her lightly. She held a small thin book to her chest. Unsure of its color. Inside, she felt happy. She felt like she was floating free._

 _The surroundings around her began to blur, as she skipped. She was nearing the end of the large hallway. At the end was two large windows, both of which were pushed open. At first all she could see was clear blue sky. When she got closer, she prepared herself to look out. But, when she reached the window, light blinded her, and she felt as if her free spirit was falling._

Snapping her eyes open, Sakura felt her body against the bed, and the weightlessness was completely gone. The light shining in from her balcony doors and windows was blinding her. Squinting she held her hand in front of her eyes. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Sasuke's voice questioned her. He was already sitting up in bed. Having been up for almost half an hour. He could tell what was going on by her expression. "Another dream?"

"I guess..."

"You guess?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "It was a nice dream..." she trailed off, finally letting her eyes adjust to the light. She sat up then. "I need tequila."

"It's eight o'clock in the morning Sakura," Sasuke pointed out, clearly not down for her drinking this early.

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Sakura tried, an almost pout on her face. "We're already past it anyways."

"That expression is meant for five o'clock in the evening. Not in the morning."

Even though she clearly already knew that, Sakura slapped her hands to her face, and groaned. "Fine, I'll get coffee." Slipping out of bed, Sakura disappeared from the room, and came back eight minutes later. Coffee in hand, and she walked straight to the bathroom. Filling up the bathtub with bubbles too, she stripped her clothes off, and sighed as she took a long sip of her coffee.

Sasuke appeared a minute later, smirking at her, as he slipped his shorts off. Stepping into the bathtub, he moved over to her, and sat down beside her.

Sakura just stared at him, with her mouth still resting on the rim of her coffee mug. Barely noticing him moving her a bit, so he could wrap his arms around her. But, when he finally did wrap his arms around her, she sighed, and felt comfort from the gesture. Staring down at her coffee, she frowned.

It remained quiet between them for a long moment. Sakura staring into her coffee, and Sasuke staring at her. "Was it the one you had last week? You, well you when you were younger, running around the bushes."

"No."

At Sakura's short response, Sasuke sighed. "Sakura."

Hearing Sasuke say her name the way he did, made Sakura sigh heavily, and everything just started flying out of her mouth. "I'm not quite sure, but it didn't seem like an average dream. It was of me. I was young. I was skipping down this huge hallway. And I mean huge, huge hallway. Like so big that I couldn't even really see the ceiling from my height level. I was wearing this nightgown making it seem like I just woke up, and I was clutching this book to my chest," she sighed, and then she found herself smiling. "I was so happy. It felt like just by waking up I had automatically had a reason to smile and feel so happy. It felt as if the place I was in was so comfortable and familiar."

"Maybe these dreams you are having now is just you being curious as to where you came from?" Sasuke suggested after a moment. "You said you were adopted around the age six right?"

"A little before I was six," Sakura agreed, closing her eyes. "It felt so real. Like my other dream I had, with me in the white dress and running around, I felt so happy... I just have this weird feeling that it wasn't a dream. But it clearly was- ah!" She yelled frustrated, as she slapped her coffee mug down on the stool beside the tub. Slipping further down in the tub.

Sasuke caught her arm before she could go completely under. "May I remind you of the last time I was near a bathtub with you that you almost drowned yourself?"

"I did not," Sakura replied irritably, as she groaned and slid the rest of the way under the bubble covered water surface. Keeping her eyes closed, she frowned, a memory from when she was in her coma coming to mind.

" _It's still acceptable to call you two my parents, right? You know, since technically you two adopted me."_

" _We're still your parents Sakura," her father replied, a smile still on his face. "Even if we're not by birth, that doesn't matter to us, and we hope it won't matter to you."_

" _Good, because you two raised me," Sakura said, before frowning. "Although, it's not like I'm disrespecting my birth parents or anything, I just don't remember them-" Stopping as she felt a presence behind her, she turned slowly, and frowned. Two people stood nearly a good thirty feet away. Side by side, their eyes on her. One was a woman with long red hair, with green eyes, and the other was man with shorter white hair, with grey eyes. The sight of them made her stiffen up, and frown. "Who are you?" She questioned them, and when they didn't respond, she glanced back at her parents. "Mom. Dad. These people are freaking me out."_

" _Go closer to them," her dad said, crossing his arms over his chest. An encouraging smile on his face."Go closer to them," her dad said, crossing his arms over his chest. An encouraging smile on his face."Go closer to them," her dad said, crossing his arms over his chest. An encouraging smile on his face._

 _She was back having a conversation with her mom and dad in the hall. They had run into these two random people that her parents told her to walk over to._

 _Sakura nodded, before moving closer to these two people. Leaving the feeling of warmth she got from her parents made her frown, but she was surprised that when she approached these two people, the warmth came back. Her questions were lost on the tip of her tongue, as she felt comfortable oddly enough. Squinting her eyes to study these people. She wanted to speak, but the ability was beyond her._

 _The man spoke to her then. "You've grown into such a bright young woman."_

 _The woman nodded in agreement, a warm smile on her face. "A very beautiful one at that, Sakurina."_

 _Then they disappeared. Gone. Into thin air._

A light bulb seemed to go off in Sakura's head. Causing her to sit straight up. Disturbing the water's relaxed surface, and spilling some water out of the tub.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked at her sitting up like she did.

Quickly pushing the bubbles out of her face, Sakura turned sharply to look at Sasuke. Shock written all over her face. "Oh. My. God."

 **A half hour later**

Sasuke walked back into Sakura's room after getting dressed in his room across the hall. Going to where he put his weapons last night, his eyes went to where Sakura was. She was in the process of putting on her necklaces. "So let me get this straight. You think you might have a different name?"

Sakura nodded, as she finished up her necklaces. Having already put her weapons on. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I thought it was weird that those people called me that at the time, but when I woke up, I was concerned with other things like the battle that was going on outside the village."

"What did they call you?"

"I… Can't remember," Sakura replied, noticing that Sasuke was giving her a look as if she was lying. "I'm not kidding Sasuke. I had the memory, then the second I was up out of the water, I had the idea of having a different name. I just can't remember what it was for some reason. It's like it's being blocked- oh… Of freaking course!"

 _Sakura: Inner!_

However, there was no response from her Inner. Which was exactly what Sakura needed to know her Inner was involved. _She's making me forget it on purpose… Why?_

"Who were these people that called you it?" Sasuke asked.

"The hell if I know," Sakura replied, shaking her Inner out of her thoughts, combing out her hair that had got wet when they took a shower after getting out of the bathtub. "Maybe more reincarnations of the former priestess and counterpart. My parents were all buddy buddy with them it seemed… That's not important. What is important is that I might have a different name."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Just by what those people called you?"

It got real quiet in the room. Even though Sakura couldn't remember the exact name they called her because of her Inner, was it enough to say that she even had another name? Frowning deeply, Sakura shook her head. "Nope. I call bullshit. This is just my brain trying to mess with me, and I'm not doing this again."

"Sakura, the way you looked at me after you had this memory-"

"I'm not playing this game again Sasuke," Sakura interrupted him, shaking her head, and propping her hands on her hips. "This is just like that damn dream I kept having. My brain's trying to screw me over to distract me from my real life issues."

"Your real life issues?" Sasuke questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"My training," Sakura replied, her frown deepening. "That's one hell of an issue, no wonder my brain is trying to screw me over. Because it's backwards."

At Sakura now seeming to talk to herself, Sasuke sighed and stood up. Moving to stand in front of her, he lightly nudged her chin up so she'd look at him. "Are you sure that's all this is? Just another useless thing like that dream?"

Sakura was quiet, as she bit her lip. Her insides were at war with what her answer would be, and she wasn't quite sure which side was currently winning. Finally, she made an executive decision. "Yep, just a stupid memory. Nothing of importance. Now let's go get breakfast, before I change my mind and go to a bar."

"Breakfast it is," Sasuke said quickly. Knowing very well if he wasted anytime, Sakura would no doubt go find a bar to drink her problems away.

 **A couple hours later**

Naruto's eyes slid away from Sai, who he was currently sparring, and focused over towards the side of the training grounds to his left. Sakura and Hinata had apparently finished their spar, and were jogging to their bags to get some water. His eyebrow raised at them talking to each other. _Somethings going on._

Without much thought to what he was about to do, Naruto's eyes focused back to Sai, who had just thrown kunai his way. Making a point to appear to dodge all except for one. That one sliced his arm up, but because he was distracted, he hardly noticed the pain.

"Stop!" Yamato's voice called at them to stop their spar, as Sai was already preparing to do his next move. His eyes focused on Naruto. "I'm calling the fight. Naruto, you are losing a fairly large amount of blood."

"Okay," was Naruto's immediate reply, as he nodded.

Yamato was clearly taken aback by that. "Just okay? No arguing that you don't need to stop?"

"Nope," Naruto replied, turning away, and walking over to where Sakura and Hinata were. Holding a hand to his bleeding arm. Neither were looking at him.

However, Sakura's eyes moved to him first, and they widened. "Dear kami Naruto!"

Laughing shakily, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a little clumsy I guess."

"Sit down, now!" Sakura commanded, already pulling her medical chakra to her hands so she could start to heal the wound.

"Naruto," Hinata sighed, kneeling down next to her bag to pull out a roll of bandage.

"I'm all good Hinata-"

"With this much blood coming out of your arm, you are far from all good Naruto," Sakura interrupted him, rolling her eyes at his lack of concern towards his arm.

Naruto's eyes left Hinata to look to Sakura. "I just knew something was bothering you today. So I had to come over here somehow."

Sakura and Hinata were both silent, as they shared a look. Sakura finally spoke to Naruto. "Please tell me you didn't just purposely get yourself injured."

"Would it make a difference if it wasn't on purpose?" Naruto asked honestly.

Hinata groaned at his answer, and Sakura leaned forward and slapped his shoulder. "You idiot!"

"There are other ways to talk with someone privately Naruto," Hinata said, eyeing his wound. "One's that don't include you bleeding all over the place."

"I know that," Naruto replied, with a nod of his head. "I'm not stupid."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Hinata glared at Sakura. "Seriously?"

"Look," Naruto started up before Sakura could say anything back to Hinata. "I just needed to find a way to talk to both of you without looking suspicious. I mean I probably could have waited until after my spar with Sai, but by then, you two would probably be sparring other people, and it wouldn't work out. This way, we're all not doing anything at the same time. But, I know that something is on your mind Sakura, and I'm not taking that your fine for an answer."

Sighing heavily at Naruto's words, Sakura leaned closer to him. "First of all, if you need to talk to me, just say so. No matter what the situation is with us, everyone always gossips, and makes things into what they aren't. Second of all… I'm pretty sure I have a different name."

"What?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow now, as that was clearly not what he had been expecting.

Sakura started to explain the memory she recalled earlier that morning. One she already pretty much told him about, just that she left out the small detail of the name. "My Inner is blocking me from recalling what the name exactly is. Like I knew what it was in the memory, and then as soon as I was out of the memory, I forgot it. All I know is that I have a different name."

Naruto was silent at Sakura's words. Remembering back to memories from his own coma.

" _Do you really understand what you are being asked?" The man with the white hair and grey eyes asked him._

" _You don't know me!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly defensive. "Of course I accept it! I would die for her! Believe it!"_

 _The two strangers smiled at each other, before the woman spoke. "Sakurina is in the right hands."_

 _And then they were gone._

The name stuck in his mind, as he tunneled away from the memory and back to the present. However it was like a fiery wall went up, then he opened his eyes to see Hinata's. "Uh, I think Sakura's right."

"You do?" Hinata questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Naruto nodded once, as his eyes moved over to Sakura. "I think a name was mentioned referring to you back when I was in my coma. But, for some reason… I can't exactly remember. I just saw a wall of fiery orange after the memory, and then I opened my eyes. Not able to recall-"

"The exact name," Sakura interrupted him, an annoyed looked appearing on her face. "No doubt this is the work of the Nine Tails, and the raging bitch that takes home in my head."

Hinata had to hold back a smile at the way Sakura phrased that, and shook her head. "Why wouldn't they want either of you to know?"

"Probably my Inner thinking this is going to help me out. Learning it by myself you know? Not actually having it handed to me," Sakura replied, finishing up mostly healing Naruto's arm, and switching spots with Hinata.

 _Saku Inner: Surprise, surprise. You've caught on my outer raging bitch._

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead at her Inner saying that. "Yep, I was correct. My Inner is using this as a teaching moment, because she thinks her job is to guide me through life lessons."

 _Saku Inner: That is my job._

"Well you suck at it. You think it means to throw me into the deep end of the pool while saying sink or swim bitch over and over- I'm saying all aloud," Sakura broke off mid-sentence, as she noticed Naruto and Hinata giving her strange looks. "That was directed to my Inner… Not you wonderful people."

Hinata nodded, as she was currently bandaging Naruto's arm. "We kind of got that, but you hardly ever slip up like that."

It went quiet between them for a moment, then Naruto finally spoke up. "Let's figure out if this is really true or not."

"How exactly are we going to do that? We don't know where my birth village is, my birth parents are dead, and I don't know anyone who knew me before I came to the Leaf village," Sakura replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All we need might be right here in the village," Naruto started to explain. "Tsunade would have me come work with her a few times over the Summer, as she is trying to give me some pointers as to what it's like to be Hokage. Anyway, I learned that whenever someone joins the village as a citizen, there original documents are in the Hokage tower-"

"No Shit Naruto," Sakura interrupted, rolling her eyes at him. "I've worked with Tsunade for years, and I have known that for a long time. What's your point here?"

"Shouldn't your documents be there then?" Naruto countered, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know… From what I've gathered, when I was brought to Konoha, the whole thing was s-ranked. If I go into the regular scroll room, it says just Sakura Haruno, born in the Leaf Village. So clearly that one isn't the original one."

"Alright, it doesn't take that long to bandage him up!" Yamato called over to them. "Sakura and Hinata have to get back to sparing, and Naruto you are going to spar Sai again!"

"Got it Captain Yamato!" Naruto called over, as he got up with Hinata and Sakura. He stopped them both. "The Third Hokage would have kept the original document just not in a place so easily accessed like the scroll room."

Hinata's eyes met Sakura's. "It's possible."

Sakura frowned deeply, as a memory came back to her. From when she was in the Hokage tower with Hinata and Neji before her birthday. Doing some stuff for Tsunade.

" _It's only his sharingan your seeing, correct?" Neji asked._

 _Sakura nodded, as she starts down another flight of stairs, these led to the underground floors. "Yep. It'll be his regular sharingan, then transition into his mangekyo. It didn't even show anything but the eye."_

" _At first she had a vision of Itachi. When he was talking about murdering his clan," Hinata added, as they went down another flight of stairs. "But that vision stopped once Sakura found out the truth about Itachi. The vision that's been consistent is his sharingan."_

" _Which I might add that I also saw a byakugan in my dreams/visions, but all of them look the same to me so that's probably about as impossible as it can get," Sakura half-exclaimed in annoyance, before silence overcame them as they finished going down the last flight of stairs. They were three levels underground, and the hallway was lit by the flames Sakura used with a jutsu. Going down the hall, she had to stop by a door with several seals on it, as the box was slipping from her fingers. Adjusting it, she continued down the hall to the door the end._

Opening her eyes, Sakura smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea as to where this original scroll might be. If it exists that is… I have a plan-"

"Let's go you three!" Yamato called over again.

"I'll tell you later," Sakura told them, starting off across the training ground to where Sai and Yamato are. "Captain Yamato, I think I'm in the mood to spar Sai right now."

Sai's eyes widened, as he looked to Yamato. "She has a plan. I think she wants to murder me."

Yamato chuckled, and shook his head. "I highly doubt it, but let's see what happens."

"Captain Yamato!" Sai exclaimed.

 **Later that day, around six**

Training had come to an end, and a lot of the others had gone home. Sai and Sasuke were just getting their stuff together, after having finished a spar. Sai paused by his stuff, his eyes sliding over to where Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were. "They're up to something."

Sasuke glanced over as well. "I don't think anything new has happened. Sakura didn't say so at least." His thoughts went to what Sakura said this morning, about her possibly having another name. _She said that she thought it was just her mind messing with her. But, was she just saying that to get me to think she's not pursuing the possibility?…_

"I know they are planning something," Sai replied, his eyes going to Sasuke. "Naruto threw the spar with me earlier one purpose. He could have easily dodged my kunai. He had been watching Sakura and Hinata before he got hit. Then he went straight over to them to talk to them. Something's definitely going on."

 **Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata's POV**

"So tonight, we're going to go sneak in the Hokage tower, and go look for the document."

"No, definitely not," Hinata disagreed right away, shaking her head. "This has 'bad idea' written all over it-"

"I'm in," Naruto interrupted Hinata, nodding in Sakura's direction.

"Excuse me?" Hinata questioned him, her eyes wide.

"It's clearly important to Sakura," Naruto replied, his eyes meeting Hinata's. "If you thought you had a different name, wouldn't you want to find it out?"

"Not if it was going to get me potentially arrested," Hinata replied sternly. However, her eyes went to Sakura, and watched her for a long moment. Finally she sighed, and shook her head. "When are we meeting up tonight?"

"In front of mine and Sasuke's house at midnight," Sakura replied, eyeing Sasuke and Sai who were starting to come over. "And we need to keep this just between us."

Hinata and Naruto both nodded, and Sakura turned away from them. Slipping her bag on her shoulders, and smiling just as Sasuke and Sai walked over. "Alright, let's go home Sasuke. I feel like I'm starting to freeze out here."

 **Close to midnight**

Opening her eyes, Sakura stared up at the ceiling for a long time. It was dark in the room, and she and Sasuke had gone to bed a couple hours ago. She had been laying awake, waiting for midnight to come. _How am I going to do this?_

Over dinner she had made an excuse that she wasn't feeling well, and came upstairs early. She set aside clothes in her closet for her to have easy access to, and she even went ahead and actually laid down in bed early after having taken a long shower. Trying to figure out her plan to leave without Sasuke knowing wasn't going that well. _When I had problems with that dream recurring a month or two ago, he was starting to wake up when I would in the middle of the night. Just because it seems like he could sense me when I would get up. Was that just because he knew I was having a problem? Or is it like a regular thing now, that he just wakes up because he knows I'm awake._

 _Saku Inner: You're awake now…_

Sighing softly, Sakura looked at the clock to see she had five minutes until midnight. _Now or never._ Starting the process of easing herself out of bed, Sakura kept her eyes straight on Sasuke as she went. It wasn't until she was fully standing straight out of bed, that she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _So far so good._

Walking into her closet, she grabbed her clothes she had set out. Since it was getting closer to December, she was wearing black pants, a dark grey long-sleeve, and a black jacket over that. Grabbing some of her weapons, then her shoes. Tiptoeing out of her closet, then out of the room. She started her way downstairs, and slipped her shoes on in front of the door. Once outside, she could faintly see where Naruto and Hinata were, and she picked up to a jog. Raising an eyebrow when she noticed Neji was with them. "Who told you?"

"Hinata did," Neji replied, a smirk on his face. Like Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata, he was also dressed in all black. "You know Haruno, I believe we've already had a conversation about breaking into the Hokage tower. You said you had special clearance to be there, but this time is clearly not the same thing. Because this is completely illegal."

"Thank you for pointing that out," Sakura shot back, her eyes flickered behind them. "What in the hell?"

The reason for her question was the fact that Sai was standing not far behind Hinata and Naruto. Also dressed in all black. He only stared blankly back at her. "Are we going now?"

Sakura's wide eyes went to Hinata. "Why is he here?"

"Sai's in root. I figured if anything, he might be helpful in some of the traps we might come across once we are in there. He had some experience when them," Hinata replied honestly, giving Sakura a nod of her head.

"Yeah," Sai nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't understand what is so important about some medical history of a patient from eight years ago. I really don't understand why it's that important that we are breaking into the Hokage tower for."

That had Sakura raising an eyebrow, and she opened her mouth to question what he was talking about. But Naruto spoke up first. "Well the patient file is important to Sakura and some thing she's researching at the hospital. Right Sakura?"

"Okay…?" Sakura trailed off it some agreement. Watching as Naruto started walking, and Sai joined him. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Sakura's eyes moved to Hinata and Neji. "You guys told him we're looking for an eight year old medical history of a patient."

"Yep, he believed it easily," Neji replied.

"But, the medical histories of patients are stored at the hospital," Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Sai doesn't know that," Hinata said, before turning. "Now lets go."

The trip to the Hokage tower was in silence. The five of them were quick to take the stairs to the top floor of the tower. Entering wasn't that difficult, as Sakura had clearance to enter the top portion of the tower. The problem was taking to the stairs, and going down to the floors were all the important files were at. Getting through the main hallway the Hokage's office was fairly easy, there were a couple traps, but both Sakura and Sai knew about them. So they weren't difficult to get by. They started down the stairs slowly, and got down to the floor just above the ground floor.

However, before they could start down the staircase, Naruto felt something catch the bottom of his shoe, and knew almost immediately the mistake he made. "Crap-" Naruto was cut off as the walls appeared to start shaking around them.

"This is genjutsu," Sakura spoke up, holding up her hand to get past the genjutsu. However, the second she did, she noticed there was indeed a second physical trap. "But that's not! Move!"

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Smoke bombs dropped from the ceiling, and kunai started shooting from the walls. They all started to move out of the way. Sakura, with her vision strengenthed to the level of her priestess ability, was able to see through part of the smoke around her. Moving to push Naruto and Sai out of the way of a new rain of kunai. She noticed someone grabbing her arm to pull her out of the way.

After that it grew real quiet. The kunai stopped, and the smoke began to clear. The candles that had lit the dimly lit the halls had blown out, and it was pitch black. Sakura heard Sai across the room from her.

"Naruto, you idiot."

"Hey-"

"It's okay," Hinata interrupted Naruto from where she was. "He didn't mean to Sai."

Neji spoke next. "That was a close one though."

Sakura frowned deeply. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," was the response from them all.

Sakura paled at that. None of those responses came from the person who still had their hand on her arm. The person who pulled her out of the way from the kunai's. Before she could question it aloud, the candles in the hall were re-lit. She turned her head to look at the person, and a small ball of fire disappeared from their fingertips. Their piercing red eyes stared straight into hers.

"Feeling sick, huh?"

Sakura groaned lowly at the words. _Sasuke._

The Uchiha kept his eyes on Sakura's, but addressed them all. "You all are idiots for breaking in here," he said, his focus back on Sakura. "So you lied to me during dinner. Claiming to be sick, just so I wouldn't be suspicious, and you could make your middle of the night get away. Why?"

"Because I didn't want to involve too many people because it would be easier to get caught," Sakura replied honestly. She then looked to Hinata. "However, Hinata decided to invite whoever she wants without asking. Which is why Neji and Sai are here."

"Like I said, we need them because I thought they could be useful," Hinata replied, propping her hands on her hips. "I already told Sakura that I thought this was a terrible idea, and I thought we could use the backup for when everything goes horribly wrong."

Sakura frowned at Hinata. "Thank you so much for bringing your negative attitude tonight-"

"Do you really think now is the time to have this argument?" Neji interrupted Sakura.

It was quiet as Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes for a moment. "Where are we going?"

Sakura sighed, as she knew Sasuke wouldn't be taking no for an answer to try to get him to go back. "Downstairs. I'm looking for something."

They fell back into silence here, and Sasuke finally stepped out of the way to the stairs. Motioning for Sakura to continue, however he was right behind her as soon as she started down the stairs.

Getting down to the correct floor, Sakura finally stopped in front of the door. It had several seals all over it. Studying them, she understood most of them. "Sai."

Sai walked over, and stopped beside her. Studying the seals as well. "These are seals that are only used to restrict access to really important stuff Sakura."

Hearing the sound of doubt in Sai's voice, Sakura looked to him. "Sai, if you have doubts about helping, then at least tell me how to unlock the seals I don't know. Then you can leave. You don't have to be involved anymore."

Sai was quiet for a long moment, then he finally looked to her. "No, I'm going to stay. Just tell me what seals you don't know."

Sakura began to point out a number of seals to him. "I know all of these. Do you know the rest of them?"

"Yes, on three?" Sai countered, already holding up his hands to do the hand seals.

"On three," Sakura agreed with a nod. Counting off slowly, when she reached three, they both started on the hand seals. It took less than half a minute to get them all, but when they finished there was a cling sound of the door unlocking.

Sakura brought her hand to the door handle, and opened the door slowly. The room was dark. Lifting her finger up, she lit it with a flame, and blew on it. Sending fire to the candles in the room. Taking further steps in, she looked over her shoulder. "Don't touch anything, and no snooping around. We're only here for this one thing, and I will get it."

Walking through the room, Sakura started looking on the shelves. Turning to do go down another aisle, she paused, and narrowed her eyes at Naruto having stepped forward to look through shelves as well. "Naruto, what did I say-"

"Shh," Naruto shushed her. They were far enough away from the others, so they wouldn't hear them. But, he continued talking in a low whisper. "Sakura, I know what we are actually here for, and it'll help us get out of here quicker if we both look."

Staring at Naruto for a long moment, Sakura slapped his hand away from where he had tried to cover her mouth. "Fine, don't go snooping though. Only if it pertains to me, then you can touch."

"Okay," Naruto agreed with a nod, as he started down a different aisle then her.

It seemed like eternity, when only a couple minutes when Naruto's voice lifted into the air again. "Sakura?"

Stopping, Sakura took in a deep breath. _Did he find it?_ Walking quickly, Sakura moved to the aisle he was on, and stopped beside him. He was holding up a scroll. It had her name written down the side. S.H, then it had her birthday next to it. Frowning she shook her head. "This looks identical to the one that's upstairs in the regular scroll room."

"But, it's the inside that could be different. Why would this be down here if it was just the same as the one upstairs?" Naruto countered, an eyebrow raised.

 _That's true…_ Sakura trailed off in her thoughts, finally she turned, and handed the scroll to Naruto. "Put it in my bag." As soon as Naruto did that, Sakura started walking back to the others by the door. "Let's go."

"Did you find it?" Hinata asked, her eyes going from Sakura to Naruto, who followed behind her.

"Let's go," Sakura repeated, walking straight out of the room, and waiting for the rest of them to walk out. When they did, she blew out the candles in the room, and shut the door. Hearing it lock automatically back, she re-did the rest of the seals.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned at how the pink-haired woman hadn't answered her.

Sighing, Sakura started to turn away from the door, and a new feeling hit her sense. Making eye contact with Naruto, who appeared to have sensed what she was feeling as well. "Shit-" Then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: So they managed to be successful in breaking in, and at last minute something happens. What all do you think happened? And what do you think will happen to them? My favorite scene was when Naruto purposely got injured, and Sakura and Hinata both think he's insane for doing it. What was yours?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	21. My Name Is

_Review:_

" _Let's go," Sakura repeated, walking straight out of the room, and waiting for the rest of them to walk out. When they did, she blew out the candles in the room, and shut the door. Hearing it lock automatically back, she re-did the rest of the seals._

" _Sakura?" Hinata questioned at how the pink-haired woman hadn't answered her._

 _Sighing, Sakura started to turn away from the door, and a new feeling hit her sense. Making eye contact with Naruto, who appeared to have sensed what she was feeling as well. "Shit-" Then everything went black._

* * *

 **The next morning, 21st of November**

The training ground was full of chatter from the teams, as they met for their usual group training. Not yet having started, as six of them had yet to show up.

"Of course they're all missing."

"Why do you say it like that Ino?" Kiba questioned, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I'm just saying, they've all been so secretive. The whole time we were on that mission in August, then these past few months haven't been much better," Ino continued on as if Kiba hadn't spoken. "It's like I hardly see Sakura anymore. When I do, she's usually more interested in whispering to Hinata. Then the rest of their little secret group is not far behind."

Shikamaru focused on his female teammate. "Why are you so concerned? It's not like you and Sakura spent that much time together before in the first place."

That took Ino off guard, but she was quick to recompose herself. "Yeah well I knew she was available before. Now it feels like her social life is booked for the next two years, and I have to make a reservation in order to just speak to her for more than five seconds."

"I agree," Tenten spoke up, nodding her head. "I do miss hanging out with her. You all have to admit that all of them have been kind of secluding themselves in their own little group. Well Sai not so much, but he's just kind of there."

"Yeah, well Naruto and Sakura have an excuse sort of," Choji offered up, shrugging his shoulders. "They're special training and all."

"Speaking of my special project," Kakashi's voice was heard. He walked over from where he had been talking with the other sensei's. His eyes on the younger members in the training ground. "Have they shown up yet?"

Lee was the first to speak. "We haven't see Naruto or Sakura this morning."

"Shocker," Ino mumbled irritably, as she crossed her arms.

"Nor Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, or Sai," Shikamaru added, rolling his eyes at Ino's annoyance.

Yamato's eyes went to Kakashi. "It's odd that our entire team is absent."

There was a slight rustle sound in the trees nearest the eastern end of the training ground, before Shizune appeared. Dropping down to the ground. As she straightened up, her eyes went to the sensei's. "Tsunade needs to see you. Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, and Kurenai."

"Why? What's going on?" Ino asked quickly. Instantly interested in nosing into whatever it was that required them to go to Tsunade's office.

Tenten also spoke up. "Is this about where the others are?"

"It's not my place to discuss," Shizune replied, a note of irritation in her voice. Her eyes going back to the sensei's. More specifically Asuma. "Be glad that you aren't being called to see Tsunade this morning."

"Uh okay..." Asuma trailed off an eyebrow raised in the other sensei's direction. Nodding once, he looked back at the group of all their students. "Alright everyone, I guess we'll go ahead and get started sparring."

While that distracted the others, Shizune focused back on the other sensei's. "Let's go."

Starting on their way to the Hokage Tower, Kurenai was the first to speak up. "What is this about?"

Sighing irritably, Shizune kept her eyes forward. "I will let Tsunade discuss that with you all."

"You seem irritated." Was the next thing Kurenai added.

"Trust me. You all will be soon enough." Shizune replied, falling into silence then.

It wasn't until they reached Tsunade's office, and walked in that the silence turned more deadly. The Hokage looked even more irritated than Shizune did. The look of tiredness was obvious on her features, as she had slight purplish bags under her eyes. "I bet you all are wondering where six of your students are this morning."

There was nothing said in response. As they all knew that Tsunade wasn't really wanting them to speak at the moment.

"Well I'll tell you," Tsunade started, crossing her arms over her chest. "Around a half an hour past midnight I was alerted that someone broke into this building. An anbu unit had alerted me. And guess who's six morons were the intruders?

All the sensei's had concluded fairly quickly that it was their missing students before Tsunade had even finishing. Yamato being the first to speak up. "So are we talking jail?"

"Oh yeah."

 **A half hour later**

Having gone to bail out their students, it had been deadly silent on the walk back to the Hokage Tower. The silence ended once they were all back in front of Tsunade in her office.

Tsunade studying the students, a deep frown on her face. "What in the hell were you thinking?" When she didn't get a response from any of them, she grew more irritated. "How did you get in?"

The silence continued, until finally Sakura moved. Only to shift her wait to a more relaxed position, as she casually crossed her arms. "Through the front doors."

Glaring darkly back at the smart-mouthed response she received from her student, Tsunade snapped back at her. "Obviously."

"Then why did you ask?" Sakura countered, her tone now showing irritation, and a little bit of sarcasm. "If it was so _obvious_ that is."

"Watch your tone!" Tsunade snapped back, adding more tense air to the room. "Here's my theory. My lovely apprentice abused her knowledge of the security of this building, and got you all in." When no one said anything, she nodded her head once, and hummed. "I see. Well maybe I should rethink the level of trust I have here."

"Fine with me," Sakura replied almost immediately, now sounding bored with the conversation. "I'll just stop helping you finish all of your paperwork before the deadlines, so that way you can spend hours upon hours with the elders lecturing you. Oh, and I guess that just leaves it up to Shizune to help you. And we all know that means no help with the paperwork and no sake breaks for you."

Tsunade was quiet for a long moment, as she stared at Sakura. "Okay, so next time you decide to break in, then I'll just leave you in jail then."

"I won't get caught next time." Was Sakura's confident reply.

"So you're saying you're going to break in again?" Tsunade questioned, her eyes narrowing at her student.

Sakura's eyes narrowed back at her master. "If I need to."

"Alright," Shizune intervened before Tsunade could speak again. "I think this argument needs to come to an end. We're not going to get anywhere."

That didn't stop the tense air in the room, but had Tsunade changing the subject. "What did you take?"

It didn't appear like anyone was going to say anything, until Sakura moved again. Taking her bag off her shoulders, she pulled the scroll out of her bag. Holding it up for Tsunade to see. "Just this one scroll."

Humming, Tsunade studied Sakura and the scroll. Looking down at the arrest reports that she had on her desk for the six, and she began to roll them up. "Alright, just return the scroll to it's room, and the arrests won't show up on your records."

"No."

Sakura's one-worded response surprised Tsunade, their sensei's, and her friends. Tsunade's eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sakura replied, a frown on her face, as her eyes dropped down to the scroll in hand. "This is the original document of my transfer to the Leaf village."

"No it's not," Tsunade replied. "The real one is in the scroll room. Don't lie to-"

"I'm not lying Tsunade!" Sakura interrupted sharply. "Do you honestly think the Third Hokage would put the real one in a scroll room when my whole arrival here was such a big secret?"

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade started, clearly not at all happy about this. "Against my better judgment, I let you leave the village on some wild goose chase to find what you believed to be your birth village. Which didn't come up with anything except for a mystery plant that's poisonous to you. So you decide the next thing to do is to break into the tower, and go look for information that you also don't have any proof actually exists! Sakura, you can't just break into the building like tha-"

"I have every right to this document Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes going back to meet Tsunade's. "I have every right to whatever it holds. It might tell me that I had different name! It might tell me where my birth village is! Who my birth parents are! Or it could just be the same as the one in the scroll room." She clenched her fists. "But, it's my right to know! You would have never agreed if I asked you nicely!"

That still didn't lessen Tsunade's anger. "Just because you want something Sakura, doesn't mean you get to have it."

"I want to be able to go home and be with my parents!" Sakura countered back, as it got dead silent in the room. "I very much realize that I will never have that again… I want to wake up every morning and go to train and go on missions with my team without having to look over my shoulder. I want to be able to go to sleep at night without having to worry about the next time that my damn priestess side will mess up my life again after just barely managing to stand on solid ground again! But I realize that no matter how much I want all those things, I will never have them."

Note the silence in the room.

Sakura held up the scroll. "This is the one thing that I want, and have the means to actually have. This is the one thing that I will not let anyone else get in-between me from having. Because it is not just a want, it is my right to know what's in this scroll. I'm no longer a child Tsunade. I make my own decisions. You don't get to shield me from things that are my right to know."

Finally Tsunade's expression of anger softened up. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples, and sighed. After a long moment, she grabbed the arrest records, and tossed them in her trash. "You have until eight o'clock this evening to return that scroll where you found it. If it's not returned by that time, I will have you arrested again. This time for real."

Nodding her head in understanding, Sakura slipped the scroll back into her bag.

"Okay," Tsunade started, her eyes going to the sensei's in the room. "I expect you all to deal with punishing them on your end. May I just remind you of how I'm sure everyone's going to find out about this little stunt that your students pulled. So remember that when you are deciding your punishments for them. As for myself, I've decided that they'll be working at the hospital every evening for the next week. So everyday after training ends in the evening, they'll spend at minimum five hours working at the hospital."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, being the first to object. "That'll be all day!"

Tsunade nodded back at Naruto. "Exactly. You'll get up in the morning to go train, then end training in the evening. Then work at the hospital for at minimum five hours. You should get out around midnight every night."

"That doesn't sound like it's a guarantee." Neji figured after having been studying Tsunade's words.

"You're right, it's not," Tsunade said, her eyes on Sakura and Hinata. "You two know very well that not everything works smoothly at a hospital. If you get to five hours, and not all your tasks are done, you'll be staying extra time until they are. And if you end training early one day, you will take on extra time at the hospital."

"But, we aren't doctors." Sasuke pointed out about himself and the guys.

Sai nodded in agreement with Sasuke. "Yeah, it would be useless for us to be there."

Tsunade shook her head. "I've already thought about that. Sakura and Hinata will both be working the clinic and the E.R. No surgeries for you, by the way, Miss Surgery Junky."

"Damn," Sakura cursed under her breath.

"As for you guys," Tsunade continued, shaking her head at her student's cursing. "You won't be doing anything medical. Just some clerical work, cleaning bed pans, throwing out trash, and other small jobs like that."

While that had them all grumbling and griping, Tsunade finally silenced them, and motion towards the door. "Shizune will make sure the head nurse has your tasks ready for each of you waiting in Sakura's office every evening. You may leave now."

With that said, they left the office. The sensei's not far behind them. It wasn't until they were outside and down the stairs, that Kurenai spoke. "Hold it."

That had their students stopping instead of walking away like it appeared they were going to. All turning to face their sensei's in silence.

"What in the hell were you all thinking?" Yamato questioned after a moment. "I get you were trying to help Sakura out."

"But breaking into the Hokage's office?" Kurenai continued, her arms crossed. "Really?"

"I expect more from you Neji," Gai spoke to his student, a frown on his face, unlike the usual happy smile.

Kakashi sighed deeply. "I know that my team is the poster team for getting into trouble. But getting arrested is a whole new level. All to help-"

"Okay, everyone get's it," Sakura interrupted Kakashi. Frowning, as she crossed her arms. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

"That's not true-"

"So," Sakura interrupted Naruto, swallowing a lump in her throat, as she looked down at the ground. "I just want to go ahead and say that this was one hundred percent my idea. You shouldn't punish the others, they only came along to keep myself from getting in trouble."

After that was said, it was quiet for a long moment. Kakashi finally spoke. "Go home and change into clothes for training. Be at the training grounds in half an hour."

Sakura was the first to disappear, the others hesitated. "It wasn't fully her idea was it?" Yamato questioned their students.

"I mean I gave her the idea that the original document was here in the village," Naruto replied after a moment.

"We were all there of our own will. She repeatedly gave us the option to leave whenever we wanted to, but we stayed." Hinata added.

Once again it was quiet, then Kurenai spoke up. "We'll see you all at the training grounds in half an hour."

 **An hour later**

"What do you think happened?" Ino questioned, after spending a lot of their lunch break in silence.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it sucks to be them," Kiba replied.

All their eyes were focused in on the six no longer missing teammates of theirs. Having arrived a half hour ago, only to be sentenced to not being allowed to talk to any of them, or really at all. They were also being put through harsh workouts. A lot harsher than normal. The sensei's wouldn't tell the rest of them anything other than to not interact with their six teammates.

"They got in trouble I bet," Tenten started after another moment. "Whatever it was must have been bad-"

Tenten's voice was interrupted with the sound of a large bang sound of Sakura splitting a large rock in half. Proceeding to tear up the ground around the rock, and uprooting many trees.

Ino, despite knowing she wasn't supposed to talk to Sakura or the others, turned towards Sakura. "Hey Sakura, do you want to talk-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sakura snapped back at Ino, then turned to go off to more training by herself.

"Ino, what did we say?" Kurenai addressed the blonde female, an eyebrow raised. "No-"

"Interactions," Ino interrupted, frowning as she turned away to face her friends again. "I know, I know."

It was quiet for a long moment when Tenten leaned over to Ino. "Yeah, whatever it is, they are in big trouble."

 **Seven that evening**

After training ending, everyone except for the six who had got in trouble had left. They found out they weren't set to start their hospital punishment the next day, so they were all free to enjoy their last evening of freedom for the next week. Even so, their training punishment did start today. They were all tired after the rigorous training session.

Sakura had been the last of them to be ready to go, but as she met their eyes, she shook her head. "You guys go ahead. I have some things to take care of."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised at Sakura nodding. Turning away from them to go get her bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

It was quiet as Sakura heard the others leaving behind her. Walking over to her bag, she paused before she grabbed it. "Sasuke-"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Sasuke interrupted her. Appearing directly behind her, resting one hand on her waist, the other going to rest on the side of her face. He knew what she was planning to do after remembering the idea she had about having another name yesterday morning. _I knew she wouldn't be able to let it go._

"No," Sakura replied after a long moment. Moving away from his hands, she grabbed her bag, then turned away. "You can go." Not really hesitating, she moved away from Sasuke, and into the forest. Taking off. Getting past the forest area, she began to cross over rooftops in the village. Getting towards the south edge of the buildings, she moved back into the forest. Continuing on south until she reached the middle of the forest. The same open clearing with the pond that she had met Naruto in a few times. Her eyes going to the pond.

Sitting on the bank was Sakura's blue haired friend. She had turned her head, and her eyes focused in on Sakura. "Are you not going to tell Sasuke about this?"

"Since when are you concerned with what I talk to my boyfriend about?" Sakura countered, moving over to sit along the edge of the pond beside her friend. "You're only concern is our marriage Hinata, and apparently that's failing because you won't even accept my proposal."

Hinata laughed lightly before she sighed. "You know what I meant. He's already expressed to you that he feels left out when you tell me or Naruto things before him."

"Well if it helps, I am planning to tell him. Just not right this very minute," Sakura replied slowly.

"After him finding out you lied to him last night to go sneak into the Hokage tower, I'd say you're already in hot water with him about who you tell all your secrets to," Hinata said, shaking her head. "I didn't think he'd be the jealous type. But, now I just see it's because he cares so much about you. As much as I hate to say it, maybe it's time you start putting him first before Naruto and I."

"Should I tell him about Itachi too?" Sakura countered, a raised eyebrow. "Oh wait, that would be stupid."

Rolling her eyes, Hinata sighed. "That's not the same thing Sakura. You should be able to tell Sasuke everything right away. You shouldn't have to feel like you have to rush over to tell Naruto and I first."

Sighing at Hinata's lecture tone, Sakura pulled the scroll out of her bag. "I know Hinata, and I have a feeling you're about to go on a long lecture about my trust issues. But, I really just wanted to meet to read this very important document that could change my life with my best friend. If you're too busy, I will go read it by myself, and be at risk of having an emotional breakdown all by my lonesome."

"Open it," Hinata sighed irritably. Leaving her lecture behind.

Sakura did just that, reading past things she knew, as her eyes went to the line where her name was. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropping open. "Oh my god. I was right."

 **Almost an hour later**

Having returned the scroll back to the Hokage Tower, Sakura parted ways with Hinata after they left the tower. She was walking down the main street of the village. The sun had gone down, and the only light was the lights coming in from all the buildings. She walked until she made it to her destination, lifting up the hanging tapestry. Her eyes catching onto bright yellow hair.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed through a mouthful of ramen. Chewing and swallowing, he motioned to the seat next to him. "Come sit down."

Sakura did just that. "I'm starving. One miso ramen bowl," she ordered from Ayame, as she dropped her bag to the ground by her feet. Sighing, she rested her elbow on the bar, and her head in her hand. Her other hand going to play with her chopsticks.

Neither of them talked for a long time. Naruto shoving his face with ramen, but mostly just letting Sakura have a moment. After finishing the bowl he was on, his eyes went to Sakura. "So it wasn't what you thought it was going to be?"

"Hmm," Sakura hummed, then finally looked to Naruto. Registering his question, she finally shook her head. "No, it was. It was exactly what I thought it was going to be."

"So you do have another-"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Sakura interrupted him. Noting that they wouldn't really have a private conversation at this point with the ramen maker and Ayame so close by.

Naruto realized why she didn't want to talk about it, and nodded. Deciding to change the subject. "Okay, then lets talk about how miserable this next week is going to be with our punishment."

 **An hour later**

"Whoa," Naruto said, his jaw dropping slightly. They were now seated on top of the Hokage Monuments. Sakura having just revealed what she found in the scroll. He had just repeated what she told him. "That's so weird."

"Are you calling me weird?"

At Sakura's attempt to crack a joke, Naruto laughed, and shook his head. "No. It's just different. I can only see you as just Sakura."

"My birth parents must have felt the same way," Sakura replied, thinking back to the scroll. "All the personal notes that had been written about me referred to me as Sakura. Not… Well you know. It's weird. Thinking about it. It's like I'm living a double life, and I'm just now finding out about the second life."

It was quiet, then Naruto shrugged. "Maybe you should just think of it as not necessarily a double life. Just a part of your life that happened a long time ago."

Smiling after a moment, Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto. "I guess that's true though," she said, laughing lightly, as she looked up at the starry sky. Feeling chilly November air go by, she shivered a bit. Her smile still holding on her face. "As crazy as it sounds, I'm not completely shocked by it. I mean the initial shock was there, but now I've got to really think. It's not the craziest thing I've found out over the past few months."

"That's true. You usually would freak out, and have at least a mental break down by now," Naruto agreed, making them both laugh. "This is just another piece to the puzzle."

"That it is." Sakura said, sighing as she looked back up to the starry sky again.

After another few minutes they started to get cold. They traveled to a small hole in the wall coffee shop that stayed open late. Each getting a hot chocolate and continuing their chat. It wasn't until almost two hours had gone by, that they went their separate ways. Time had gone by faster than they planned, and it was past eleven. Ready to get sleep before what would prove to be the longest week long punishment would start tomorrow.

Getting inside the Uchiha house, Sakura locked up the front door behind herself. Enjoying the heater more than anything, as it had been getting colder outside the later it got. Maneuvering her way through the dark living room, she started up the stairs. Pausing once she got to the top. She noticed Sasuke's door was closed. A frown on her face. _He's probably so mad at me. After all the trouble I caused last night, then not going to talk to him. Hinata had a point I guess._

Walking over to his door, she paused with her hand hovering above the handle. Her frown deepening, then she turned. Crossing the hall into her own bedroom. Going straight to the bathroom to take a shower. _I would love to get to bed before midnight tonight._

Once done she wrapped a towel around herself, and left her bathroom. Stopping by her dresser to grab some underwear, then walked the rest of the way to her closet. Walking in, she dropped her towel off, and slipped on the underwear. Pulling on a black silk long sleeve button up shirt that reached just barely past her butt.

Picking up the towel from the floor, she left the closet, and returned it to the bathroom. Coming back into her room to start combing her hair. Moving in front of the vanity, as she yanked through the tangles in her hair. Beginning to use more anger in her combing, as she thought of just how many problems she caused for her friends with this whole thing. Then how angry Sasuke probably was. Shifting her weight, she was just about finished up when she noticed something in the reflection in the mirror. Making her jump.

Spinning around with wide eyes to look at her bed. Sasuke laid back on the pillows, shirtless with just black boxers on. Partially under the covers. He appeared to have been studying her.

"You're going to yank out your hair if you keep brushing it like that."

Sakura didn't say anything back to him at first. Finally she turned away to continue combing her hair. "You shouldn't just appear like that, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"I've been here since you got out of the shower." Sasuke replied smoothly. He noticed from her reflection in the mirror that his words seemed to irritate her. He watched her try to comb her hair more, then slap the comb down on the vanity. "You're angry."

Turning sharply to face Sasuke, Sakura propped her hands on her hips. "Of course I'm angry. After everything that I've caused, I'm surprised you're not pissed at me."

"Come here." Was all Sasuke replied with.

Sakura didn't move a muscle. "No."

"Will you come over here?" Sasuke rephrased that to a question. "Please."

It seemed as if Sakura was planning to ignore is words this time, but finally she turned around. Walking over to the bed, but not really planning on laying down.

However, that didn't last, as Sasuke reached over and pulled her to sit on the bed. Finally making eye contact with her other than through a mirror. "I'm not mad."

"You should be," was Sakura's immediate response. "After all, because of me we got caught sneaking into the Hokage tower, knocked unconscious, and had to sit in jail all last night."

"Actually, I believe Naruto was the reason for us getting caught. He tripped that trap before the stairs after all."

Giving Sasuke an irritated look at him pointing that out. "As I was saying, on top of what only happened because of me, we will be spending the next week in hell for it… On top of that, I know you won't admit it bothered you, but I did go to see Hinata after I left you at the training grounds. I should have just let you stay with me after training today instead because that's what people in relationships would do."

"Are you finished?" Sasuke questioned, finally getting a moment to cut in. When she nodded, he pushed himself to sitting up, then kissed her. Long and intense. Breaking the kiss, he slid his hand from the back of her head to her cheek. "I'm not mad."

At him once again telling her that, Sakura frowned. "Are you sure? Even after everything?"

Chuckling at the clear look of disbelief on her face, Sasuke nodded. Taking one of her hands, as he moved to lay back on the pillows again. "I've learned a lot about you over the past few months. Like the fact that you will do just about everything—including breaking the law—to find out the truth about something. I've already said this next part, but you still seem to not believe me. I understand that Naruto and Hinata are big parts in your life. I mean it. I don't really have a right to be jealous over something like that."

Frowning, Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm not sure why it's so hard for me to accept that… We've just had so many arguments about it. I think it's just what's added to me having unresolved trust issues."

Sasuke didn't seem bothered by that as much as it was clear Sakura anticipated. "That's understandable. August was the month of your life doing a 180 flip. Then you keep finding out more and more things that you didn't know about yourself. I think that's what's really the base of your trust issues."

Once again, Sakura was silent, as she observed Sasuke. "Are you sure you're not mad about last night… and today after training?"

Laughing at her raised eyebrow, Sasuke nodded. "Yes Sakura, I'm very sure. Honest."

Hesitating to accept his words, Sakura finally turned off the lamp beside the bed. Moving to lay down under the covers beside him. Resting her head on his chest, then she felt his arms go around her. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes. "Sakurina."

"What?"

"Sakurina. That's my real name," Sakura repeated, sighing heavily at saying it once again out loud. "Sakurina Harova… The scroll I got wasn't much different from the one in the main scroll room. But, it told me my real name. Nothing about where I came from though."

It was silent, as Sasuke took in the name. His eyes going to the top of her head. "So if I call you that now-"

"I'll punch you in the face," Sakura interrupted, as she moved her head to make eye contact with Sasuke.

Laughing, Sasuke moved and kissed her. "I'll keep that in mind."

Settling down after kissing each other once more, Sakura's eyes fluttered closed. Using her priestess ability to focus in on the ceiling fan circling above them. It's swishing sound lulled her into sleep after a while. Her dreams free to take over.

 _The darkness_ _from slipping into unconsciousness surrounded her. Only to be_ _interrupted with a shot of light. A door opening in front of her. Finding her small child-like hands being what opened the door in the first plac_ _e. Registering the familiarity of the movement, her mind was able to connect to having the dream before._ _Moving through the doorway, she began to skip her way down the hall. A huge hall. Looking down, she was wearing a pale light blue nightgown, that neared the floor, and sleeves that went almost past her hands. Her longer pink hair flew around her lightly. She held a small thin book to her chest. Unsure of its color. Inside, she felt happy. She felt like she was floating free._

 _The surroundings around her began to blur, as she skipped. She was nearing the end of the large hallway. At the end was two large windows, both of which were pushed open. At first all she could see was clear blue sky. When she got closer, she prepared herself to look out. Getting a sense of being taken out of the dream, as she reached the window once more. Light began to blind her, and she prepared herself to fly freely._

" _Sakurina!"_

 _The exclamation sent a shock throughout her entire body. Feeling a tornado of emotions. The voice bringing her love, joy, and bliss all by just the speaker's tone. Despite her young self clearly not supposed to turn from the window, her mind over powered the dream. Turning slowly, her emotions continued to rise, as tears were flowing freely down her face. "Mama."_

Darkness. Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she bolted sitting up right. One hand going to her mouth, and the other to her chest. Feeling tears fall from her own eyes. Her whole body was numb. The feelings she had in her dream had only seemed to multiply on her physical person.

Sasuke had been awoken at Sakura's movement, but it had taken him a moment to fully wake up. Realizing she was crying snapped him up, and fully awake. Reaching a hand to her face, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

It was quiet for a long moment, as Sakura tried to calm her tears. "I almost saw her."

Having been kind of out of it still from having just woke up, Sasuke had to shake his head a bit. "Wait what? Saw who?"

"My mother-my birth mother," Sakura replied, feeling a few more tears go down her face. "I only heard her voice, but that was enough. I feel so... happy."

"This was the dream you've been having?" Sasuke asked after a moment, having went to rubbing her back to try to get her to stop crying.

"Yeah… it's just today I got to hear her voice," Sakura said, taking in a breath as she looked to Sakura. "She's makes it-made it sound so beautiful."

"What?"

"Sakurina," Sakura answered, a smile growing onto her face. "When she said it, that's all it took for me to feel instantly happy."

Sasuke studied Sakura for a long moment. "Is that why you've been having this dream? I'm only asking because you just found out your real name a few hours ago, and then all of a sudden you hear it again tonight. In the dream that's been randomly popping up."

"I don't know..." Sakura trailed off, although that didn't stop the smile on her face. Her eyes finally moved back to Sasuke. "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

It was quiet, then Sasuke leaned over and kissed her once. "Don't be sorry. I'm just happy that it was a good dream."

After that Sasuke did lay back down to go to sleep. Sakura did after another moment, but her eyes remained open. Turning on her side to face the balcony doors, her eyes caught sight of the starry sky and the moon. _But, it felt so real. Was it really just a dream?_

 **The next evening**

"Took you two long enough."

Silence was what came from Sakura and Naruto as they walked outside the entrance to the hospital. When they finally stopped walking, Sakura was the first to speak up. "Sorry to make your little princess self wait."

"Coming from the queen of center attention herself," was the reply Hinata gave, rolling her eyes at Sakura's attitude. "You know if we start our shift late, that's an entire hour added onto the end of the night right?"

"Yeah well, when you are doing some serious meditating, it's hard to stop," Sakura said, a feigned look of excitement on her face. "I mean it's so much fun and all."

"Meditating?" Sasuke questioned, having been standing with Hinata, Neji, and Sai. They had been out of training for nearly twenty minutes. They all moved to go inside the hospital, ready to get out of the cold November air.

Naruto was the respond this time. "Apparently we are back to that. It wasn't enough to waste so much time in the beginning of our training doing that, but we get to do it again. Plus we had to do it the last week of October and some of the first week of November. Although we weren't really paying attention then."

"Kakashi probably did that to keep up with the punishment," Neji said once they were all inside the hospital. The warm air welcoming. "The rest of our sensei's are running us into the ground over at our training grounds."

Sai was nodding with that. "You got that right."

Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura. "Yamato's got us running laps before and after training now apparently."

"I would rather be doing that-"

"Good evening."

Sakura had been interrupted by another feminine voice. This had them all turning around to meet they eyes of an older woman. She was clad in the scrubs many of the nurses wore, and had a clipboard in hand. Her eyes focusing in on Sakura. "What would you rather being doing?"

"Nothing but being here to spend time with you Rena," Sakura replied, putting a smile on her face to try and not look miserable.

"Nice try," was the nurse, Rena's quick reply. Clearly not falling for Sakura's act. Grabbing the papers off her clipboard, she began to pass them out to them. "These are each of your tasks for the night. I know Sakura and Hinata already know this, but this is not social hour. The faster you complete your tasks, the faster you get to go home. But if you get them done wrong, you'll be doing twice as many tasks the next night."

None of them said anything as they received their tasks lists. Which consisted of two to three pages a piece.

"Alright. I want you all to go upstairs and get scrubs, then get started on your tasks," Rena continued on after finishing passing out their papers. "I'll be checking in, but I have my own work to do. I don't have time to baby sit. So if there is any questions, Sakura and Hinata know how everything works. But, don't be bothering them the whole time, or else their tasks won't get done. Ask another doctor or nurse if you need to. Now get a move on!"

Rena had turned to walk away to do her own work, and the rest of them remained standing there. Dreading what was to be their next week.

Nearly twenty minutes later, they were all dressed in their scrubs, and starting on their tasks. Sakura was just finishing up changing in the bathroom in her office. It had been quite a while since she had worked an evening shift at the hospital after training all day. She used to do it often before all this priestess stuff happened to her. Sighing at the thought of how tired she was, she left the bathroom to find Sasuke was in her office now. Her eyes immediately flickered over him, as it was a new sight seeing him dressed in scrubs.

Sasuke had turned at the moment, his eyes going to her face to see her eyes were focused much lower on his body. A smirk on his face as he moved over to her. His arms wrapping around her. "Can I help you?"

"What?" Sakura countered, her eyes shamelessly looking over him. "I'm just admiring the view. You make scrubs look good."

Sasuke's smirk grew, as he was quick to move her back to where she was sitting up on her desk. Kissing her once. "Well now that we're talking about this, I would have to say the same about you. Except I would say you look hot in them."

"Sasuke," Sakura replied, but held a big smile on her face as he had kissed her again.

"I'm just being honest," Sasuke continued on, kissing her some more. "So everytime you wear them from now on, I want you to remember that."

Laughing at Sasuke's words, Sakura's smile grew. "I don't know how I'm going to forget."

"The plus side to this punishment," Sasuke said between their kisses. "Is that I get to see you in them everyday for the next week." With that said, their kisses grew a little more heated. Only to be interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door.

Breaking their kiss, Sakura was quick to jump off her desk, and straighten out her scrubs.

Just in time for when Rena came in the room without waiting for Sakura to respond. Giving both Sakura and Sasuke a pointed look, she shook her head, and focused more on Sakura. "Look, I know exactly what is going here. I'm not about to make this punishment fun for either you or your boyfriend. You can go down to the clinic, and Sasuke will go to join the other guys on the basement floor."

With that being said, Sakura turned and grabbed her ID card from the floor, as it had slipped off her scrub top a moment ago. Reaching over to grab her white doctor's coat, she felt her face was blazing hot. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah right," Rena replied, clearly not believing Sakura one bit. "You two can't keep your hands off each other. Enough said. Let's go."

Scowling, Sakura crossed her arms. "You were my favorite nurse five minutes ago."

"Right well since I'm not your favorite anymore, I'll stop assisting you in surgeries and appointments," Rena replied, turning to walk out the door.

That had Sakura's eyes widen. Turning to face Sasuke, she kissed him once, then she moved to quickly follow Rena. "Wait just a second. I take it back. I didn't mean it. Rena!"

* * *

 **A/N: So Sakura's got another name, and you learn the last name of her birth family. I have my reasons for choosing to keep her last name starting with H, and you will find that out soon enough. My favorite scene was most definitely the scene where Sakura comes home to Sasuke, and tells him her real name before falling asleep. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	22. That's Just How We Are

_Review:_

 _Scowling, Sakura crossed her arms. "You were my favorite nurse five minutes ago."_

" _Right well since I'm not your favorite anymore, I'll stop assisting you in surgeries and appointments," Rena replied, turning to walk out the door._

 _That had Sakura's eyes widen. Turning to face Sasuke, she kissed him once, then she moved to quickly follow Rena. "Wait just a second. I take it back. I didn't mean it. Rena!"_

* * *

 **A week later, November 28th**

"This meditation is so stupid."

"I know… It's a complete waste of time."

"Why can't we do something useful? Like learning more jutsu."

"I agree. At least then we wouldn't be wasting time doing something that isn't working-"

"It doesn't work when you two are talking, Sakura," Kakashi interrupted his female student from where he sat across the training ground from them. Having been reading his book, and listening to the whispers of his students. Knowing they thought he couldn't hear them complaining.

Sakura rolled her eyes back at her sensei's words. "It doesn't work in general."

At Sakura's mumbled words, Naruto started to laugh. Breaking what was supposed to be their meditation.

"I seem to recall meditation working for you two in the start of your training." Was what Kakashi started with after Naruto's laughter died down. His eye looking away from his book to focus on his two students. Just in time to see Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well Naruto was sleeping the entire time, and I was fighting with my Inner. Neither of us were _actually_ meditating."

"I'm aware of that," Kakashi replied almost as soon as she finished talking. "But, the positive side to it was that it was silent. Unlike now. So do me a favor and actually try this time. I could use the silence."

It was quiet for all of a minute before Sakura turned her head to face Naruto. "What the hell? Let's give this a try. Maybe we can catch a nap if we are quiet enough."

"Do we have to?" Naruto questioned back, sighing when Sakura nodded in response. Closing his eyes, he frowned. Not really sure he was going to make it doing this for more than a few minutes before falling asleep.

Silence overcame them, as they remained still with their eyes closed. It seemed like they were sitting there for ages, but only a half hour went by. Finally a flicker of light went through the darkness in their minds. Settling in the center was a small flame of white chakra. Sakura's more pink toned, and Naruto's more orange toned. The air around them grew more tense as seconds went by until the small flame exploded in their mind. This led to them both opening their eyes, only to find themselves no longer in the training grounds.

They were in a room with tall pearl white walls with gold accents in the shape of the priestess star all over the walls that formed a hexagon around them. One wall held tall double doors, but there were no windows to let outside light in. The source of light was a giant golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were columns made of crystal that stretched from the floor to the three story high ceiling, gold symbols running down each of them. Sakura was seated on a big fluffy dark red pillow with gold tassels on the corners, while Naruto was seated on a dark blue pillow with gold tassels on the corners.

Meeting Naruto's wide eyes, Sakura frowned. "What the actual hell is this place?"

"That's pretty simple."

The masculine voice that replied to Sakura didn't come from Naruto. Looking to the left side of the building to see the familiar face of the former counterpart. His arms crossed over his chest, a grin stretched across his face.

"You!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the former counterpart. "What are you doing here Naoto?!"

"More importantly, back to the question: what is this place?" Sakura spoke before Naoto could respond to Naruto.

Laughter was heard from the right side of the building, as all their eyes went to see Saya, the former priestess. Shaking her head at the pout Naoto had formed on his face. "Oh poor Naoto. Upset that my descendant doesn't care to hear your rambles just like me?"

"Hey!" Naoto exclaimed, this time being the one to point at Saya. "Shut up! I've put up with listening to you for a century, and it sucks that I still can't get away from you even after death! You could at least pretend to care!"

Saya stared at Naoto, then looked to Sakura. "So, to answer your question, we are in the House of Divine Ash."

It was quiet for a long moment, then Naruto started laughing. "That sounds so stupid! That's like House of Godly Ash. Ash is supposed to be godly?"

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped at him laughing, a frown on her face. "Have you read any of the symbols on the columns? All the names of the former priestesses and counterparts on there, which means-"

"This place was named in accordance to respect to those who have died," Saya interrupted her descendant, her eyes narrowed at Naruto. "I've only met you a couple times in which we could speak, and I already don't like you. You remind me of Naoto."

Naruto was just all sorts of pale as he could see Sakura glaring at him on top of Saya. His eyes went to Naoto. "I didn't know alright? Make them stop glaring at me. It's like two Sakura's."

"More like two Saya's," Naoto replied, then shook his head. "Not that it matters. Just say you're sorry, and don't do it again. That's how I managed to live a century without being murdered by my psychopath- I mean my best friend over there."

At Saya gritting her teeth with anger, Sakura took the opportunity to look to Naruto and Naoto. "Would you two just shut your damn mouths? I do not want to waste my entire life sitting here arguing with you two morons when I really would just like my questions answered. At this point, I'm sure my predecessor and I would love to murder you both on the spot if you two can't shut up."

"I'm already dead," Naoto replied with, then he shook his head. "That's not the point. Anyway, as Saya was saying, this place is the House of Divine Ash. It's a spiritual healing ground for the priestess and her counterpart."

"So is this just in our minds?" Sakura asked once Naoto finished talking. "Kind of like my Inner mind?"

"No," Saya replied, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's a physical place, but with a spiritual connection. You can access it physically, but it can also be accessed through meditation if you are not able to go in person. But it does indeed exist."

It was quiet for a long moment, then Sakura got an idea. "So it's in our birth village?"

"Where is that by the way?" Naruto was quick to add to Sakura's question.

"That's classified information." Saya replied after a moment.

Scowling, Sakura looked up at the chandelier on the ceiling. "That's just like my Inner. That-"

"Bitch," Saya interrupted, a smirk on her face. "Let me just say that I know how that is. The raging bitch was in my head my entire life. Always telling me something, but not the full story. She's all knowing, but still wants me to-"

"Figure it out on your own," Sakura finished, shaking her head and sighing. Looking back to Saya, then to Naoto. "Okay, so since you aren't going to tell me where our birth village is, how about this: Why is meditation such a big part in our training?"

"Well, if you two would actually take it seriously then maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal," Saya replied honestly, an eyebrow raised at Sakura and Naruto.

"Come on Saya," Naoto started, a grin on his face. "You know we struggled through it too. We couldn't sit still long enough. We wanted to do all the jutsu, and our old man sensei wanted us to sit around all day to get this done. It took us a while to do it."

Saya rolled her eyes, as she kept her eyes on Sakura and Naruto. "Yeah well it still didn't take us nearly half as long as it did for them. You two do realize that the entire week and a half that you were supposed to be meditating a couple weeks ago and more recently it was supposed to prepare you to access this spiritual place. To make it easier. It wouldn't have taken you two so long if you took it seriously."

It was quiet as Sakura was studying Saya for a long moment, then she spoke. "No offense, but you really have got to work on your mom lecturing voice."

"I am a mother you know?" Saya countered, an eyebrow raised, as she propped a hand on her hip. "Your grandmother on your dad's side is my daughter, you know? I also have a son. I knew you very well the first three years of your life-"

"You look old enough to be my older sister," Sakura interrupted, her eyebrows raised at her predecessor.

"That's the beauty of being dead, I can choose what I look like," Saya shot back, a smug look on her face. "I chose to look younger. My twenties were my favorite years. It's more fun this way… Anyway this point in your training you are supposed to be able to connect with your spiritual powers. Being able to come here mentally is one of them."

"But why?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "Just to find out we can come hang out here if we want to? That doesn't seem useful."

"No," Naoto replied, sharing a look with Saya, then they began to do hand signs. A moment later two scrolls were summoned. One in front of Sakura, and one in front of Naruto. About six times the size of a normal scroll.

"These are for the next part in your training," Saya said, noticing Sakura and Naruto's eyes focused in on the scrolls. However Naruto was frowning.

"No, not more training," Naruto complained, frowning deeply. "We already have three training scrolls, we don't need another."

"This isn't an entire new training scroll," Naoto started after his descendant finished speaking. "It's just for this part. You'll need it to complete it. You are about to start using your spiritual energy, and it's important you have these scrolls before you begin."

Saya stepped closer towards the center of the room then, her eyes on Naoto. "With that said, it's time for us to go Naoto."

"Wait," Sakura started, her eyes on Saya. "Tell me where our birth village is, please. It's been driving me crazy. I really think it's another piece to this puzzle of dreams I've been having."

Smiling warmly back at Sakura, Saya knelt down to be eye level with her descendant. "It's a piece, but not to this puzzle. You've got all the pieces Sakura. All you've got to do is lay them out, and figure out where to start putting the puzzle back together again."

"I don't think I'm making any progress," Sakura replied, still frowning. "I can't distinguish what's important and what's not. You say not knowing where my birth village is, is going to help me. But, if I knew, maybe the answers I'm looking for with my dreams will come together."

"It's not that simple," Saya said, still smiling. "I'm not saying you won't ever know, but it's not going to benefit you right now. It'll just distract you from your training, and as you've already been told, that's top priority."

"So these dream I'm having are pointless right now?" Sakura questioned.

"That's up for you to decide."

With that said, Saya turned, and nodded to Naoto. The two did hand signs, and disappeared in a flame of white fire.

It was quiet for a long moment, Naruto watching Sakura. "You're not going to let the dreams go are you?"

"No," Sakura replied after another moment of silence. "They are important to me. I feel it. I don't understand why right now, but I'll find out."

Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura, as he nodded once. "I know you will."

The two closed their eyes, to be met with the small flame of white chakra. Then it an invisible wind blew it out. Opening their eyes, they were back in the training grounds. The first thing noticed was two scrolls laying in-between them.

"Well, well, well," Kakashi's voice was heard, then he appeared not far from him. His closed book in hand, and his eye focused down on the two scrolls. "This meditation was certainly a waste of time."

"Okay," Sakura started, picking up the scroll closest to her. "Can you not rub it into our faces?"

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know this was a real thing?" Naruto added after grabbing his own scroll. "We just thought you weren't done punishing us after this last week."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his students, Kakashi chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You two are a lot of work, you know?"

"But you still love us anyway," Sakura said, smirking as her eyes went from Kakashi to Naruto, then back to Kakashi. "Long story short our predecessors visited us in this spiritual place thing."

"Which actually exists in real life, but because it's in Sakura's birth village, they won't tell us where it is," Naruto added with a quick nod of his head. "But they gave us these scrolls saying they were important for this next part of training."

Kakashi was quiet for a long moment, then finally nodded. "Well are you going to open them?"

Sakura and Naruto shared another look, then unrolled the scrolls. Only to find they were a list of names, along with the dried bloody signature fingerprints beside each name.

"What is this for?"

"Don't you recognize this layout?" Sakura countered Naruto's question, having picked up what the scroll was once she recognized Saya's name on the most recent entry in the scroll. "I know I do. When I was signing my name to become linked with the healing slug's summon-"

"Oh I did this! The pervy sage passed it down to me to sign, and keep a hold on," Naruto interrupted Sakura, his eyes lit up at the memory of his old teacher. It had been quite a while since he thought of Jiriya. He was finally at a place where he could remember him with happiness and not sadness at the thought of his death. "What are these summons for?"

"Beats me."

 _Saku Inner: You really know how to irritate me Sakura._

At her inner speaking up, Sakura frowned. _What? I didn't even do anything._

 _Saku Inner: You're wasting time sitting here and discussing what could be in the scroll. Just sign the damn thing and go._

 _Why are you being so pushy? It's not like I'm running out of time or anything. I've got all the time in the world._ Sakura thought back to her inner, only to receive no response. Rolling her eyes, she bit her thumb. Producing enough blood to sign her name and press her prints onto the paper.

"Oh we're doing this?" Naruto hurriedly bit his thumb to do the same on his own scroll.

Bloody signatures and two sets of fingerprints later, the two were performing the hand signs for each scroll. Finishing the hand signs, two puffs of smoke surrounded them, and silence followed.

"Oh no," was the first thing heard from a feminine voice.

"You again?" A masculine voice was heard questioning, then the smoke began to clear.

Standing nearby them was a wolf with black fur, with grey fur over the face. As well as a fox with dark red and brown fur. The fox also had grey fur around the face. Showing both were higher in age.

"It must be that time again," the feminine voice, the wolf, replied. Appearing to be scowling with displeasure.

The eyes of the fox and the wolf moved in the direction of Sakura and Naruto in that moment, and made eye contact with them. It was quiet for a long moment, then Naruto lifted a hand to wave as Sakura spoke. "Hi."

Silence filled the air again, as the fox and wolf stared them down. Finally the wolf spoke, still with a look of disbelief on her face. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"You two?" The fox questioned them, also holding a look of disbelief on his face. His eyes focusing on Sakura. "You're the priestess? He's your counterpart?"

Sakura nodded after a moment. Slightly confused as to what was going on. "Yep, that's us."

"Oh no," the wolf started up, shaking her head. "How did we get stuck with another pair of morons to baby-sit for an entire century?"

"Hey!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison.

The fox started chuckling, ignoring the two's shout. His eyes on Sakura. "I've never seen hair that color before."

Unlike the fox, the wolf didn't find that all that funny. "Hey, don't make fun of her for her hair color."

"Don't tell me what to do," the fox shot back, an irritated look back in his eye. "You're not the boss of me."

Suddenly the two were arguing about who's the boss of who. Not really making much sense. Naruto spoke to Sakura after a moment of watching the arguing. "Geez, they don't really get along that well."

"I don't know," Sakura started to disagree. "I think they seem like good friends."

"How does arguing all day make good friendship?"

"I don't know. It seems like it works for them."

"I don't see how you can see that-"

"I just can!"

Then that seemed to start arguing between Sakura and Naruto. Joining the arguing with the wolf in the fox. Kakashi's eye was going back in forth between the two pairs of friends, and finally a smirk stretched across his face. _It's almost scary how Sakura's and Naruto's personalities mirror their summons._

There was a halt in the arguing, as Sakura spoke to them all. "Wait just a moment!" Her eyes focusing in on the wolf and fox. "You can speak it?"

"What are you talking about woman?" The fox countered.

"The language," Sakura replied almost immediately. Having recognized the wolf and the fox switching off into the familiar language that both she and Naruto spoke. "You can speak it too."

The wolf and the fox shared a look, then the wolf shook her head. "You're telling me that you two morons haven't already figured out that Seraph is the language of your blood?"

"Seraph?" Sakura and Naruto chorused, both with looks of awe on their faces. Completely ignoring the wolf's insults.

"It has a name?" Naruto asked after a moment, a big grin on his face. "That's so cool-"

"Damn right it is!" The fox interrupted Naruto. "That language is only spoken by our people, and it's legendary."

It was quiet as Naruto and Sakura were taking in the fact that their unknown language suddenly had a name. Finally the wolf spoke up. "You two don't know anything do you?"

Surprisingly enough, the wolf's tone showed she wasn't trying to insult them. She was genuinely asking. Sakura picked up on the tone, and nodded. "Yeah. We got some information in White Ash, but most of it is being withheld until after we finishing training."

"Speaking of training," Kakashi cut in, speaking for the first time since the arrival of the summons. "I'm trying to understand how this is apart of their training."

The summons eyed Kakashi, then the wolf nodded. "You're their sensei. Fitting. The Hatake blood hasn't been disappointing. I wouldn't expect any less for their training." She trailed off as another look was shared with the fox. "However, this next part in training is something that the fox and I will be needing to direct. It'll require extensive control with spiritual training-"

"Really?!" Naruto shouted interrupted the wolf. "Does that mean we'll get to learn a jutsu?"

"Yes, but-"

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed happily, as his eyes went to Sakura. "We're finally free from this stupid meditation!"

A grin was stretched across Sakura's face as she and Naruto high fived. "Finally!"

"Thanks you two," Kakashi started, his arms crossed over his chest. "It really means a lot that you value my teaching."

"Oh we do," Sakura was quick to say as she waved her hand. "But I think we've had enough sitting around and doing nothing in the cold for a long while."

Naruto was nodding in agreement with Sakura. "Yeah, we can start taking naps again when it starts getting warmer outside."

"Hey!" The wolf exclaimed in outrage. "That is no way to speak to the person who's had to put up with you two morons for the entirety of this training!"

"More like the entirety of their ninja careers," Kakashi had corrected, but held a smirk on his face. "Although I knew they were getting tired of it. It was more of me just keeping them silent for once."

While that had the summons laughing, Sakura and Naruto looked less than pleased. "Sensei."

"Alright," Kakashi spoke, ignoring his students whine. "This works out for me, as I can go join the rest of our team in training for the remainder of the day."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed before Kakashi could turn away. "Don't you want to stay and watch?"

"Just in case something exciting happens?" Sakura added.

Watching both his students, Kakashi chuckled. "You two will be fine. You don't need me here to check on you." Even as he said that, Sakura and Naruto both held looks of lost puppies. Sighing heavily, he turned to walk away. "I'll be back this evening to see how things are going."

"Yes," Naruto spoke excitedly, as his eyes went to Sakura. However Sakura's eyes were focused in on their summons.

"What exactly are we going to be doing that requires such extensive control over spiritual energy?"

That had the wolf chuckling, as she looked at Sakura. "You'll be learning how to direct summon with one another."

It was quiet, then Naruto scratched his head. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you'll be able to summon the priestess directly to you, and she will be able to do the same to you." Was the fox's reply.

The wolf noticed both Sakura and Naruto could use a little more explanation, and she stepped up. "You'll be learning how to channel each others spiritual energy. It'll connect you on a spiritual level while not being necessarily right next to each other. Once we finish that, we'll move onto direct summoning with an object."

"Is that even possible?" Naruto questioned.

"I mean we do it with scrolls," Sakura replied before the summons could. "So I guess we could do it with other objects."

"Exactly," the wolf agreed with her. "However both of these jutsu's should be used lightly. They require a lot of chakra and control over that chakra. For example, using it often while in a battle would waste more time than doing another jutsu or attack."

"That's not to say that you can use it in a battle if you want to," the fox spoke up once the wolf finished speaking. "But a time or two is enough. You have many more abilities that are more useful."

It was quiet for a long moment, then the wolf spoke. "Shall we get started?"

 **Several hours later, nine that evening**

Straightening up, Sakura tried to catch her breath. Naruto doing the same not far from her. The summons weren't kidding when they talked about how extensive their control over their spiritual chakra would have to be. They worked all the way up until six when Kakashi had returned back to the training ground to check their progress. By that point they had the direct summon jutsu down fairly well. No longer making any big mistakes. Although they didn't take much of a break, as they went straight into working on the direct object summon. Three hours later, and they had that one down well, as it wasn't too far off from how they would use summons with scrolls.

"I'm surprised," was the first thing the wolf said since they had finished the last run of the direct object summon. Her eyes focusing well even though the sun had gone down, and their only light came from the moon and the stars. "You two aren't that bad after all."

"Thanks a lot," Sakura replied, having caught her breath, and was sipping her water. Feeling the chills of the November wind hitting her as she was cooling down.

"I'd have to agree with her," the fox spoke up, a nod in the wolf's direction. "You two certainly surprised us today. You are both were determined to get both jutsu down in the eight hours we trained. That's not something that usually happens. It usually takes a few days at least to perfect both jutsu."

That had Naruto and Sakura grinning at each other, as Naruto spoke. "That's just how we are."

"We're probably different than most of the other priestesses and counterparts," Sakura started, her grin settling into more of a smile at Naruto. "But it works for us."

The wolf and fox watched as Sakura and Naruto moved to go grab water from their bags. The wolf turning to the fox. "I hate to say it, but it's almost nice to see a fresh pair. I got so used to working with Saya, and seeing Naoto so often. But these two might just be alright."

The fox nodded. "Maybe this next century won't be so bad."

With that said, the fox and wolf disappeared, leaving Naruto and Sakura to get their things.

"I am so ready to go home." Sakura started, grabbing her bag from the ground. "This has been the longest day of my life."

"At least we got to learn two new jutsu today," Naruto said, optimism in his tone, but exhaustion could be heard in his voice. "Plus, we're finally done with our punishment, and tonight is the first night we don't have to go work at the hospital."

Sakura smiled at that. The chill of the November wind getting worse as the sun had gone down. "I really just want to go home, and sit in front of the fire-"

"Finally done you two?" Kakashi's voice interrupted Sakura, as he appeared nearby. His hands in his pockets.

Studying her sensei's facial expression, Sakura grew a look of horror. "No. No. No. No!"

"What?" Naruto questioned, not understand why Sakura was acting that way. His eyes went to hers, then he realized why she was acting that way. "Please don't tell me we have to go do more work tonight."

"On the contrary," Kakashi replied to Naruto, a small smirk on his face under his mask. "Tonight all you have to do is to stop by Tsunade's office, then go home."

It was quiet for a long moment, then Sakura spoke. "Why do we have to go to Tsunade's office?"

Kakashi's smirk grew. "For a mission brief-"

"We get to go out of the village?!" Naruto interrupted their sensei, as he got excited. "Finally! It has been so long!"

Sakura didn't look nearly as excited as Naruto. Her eyes still on Kakashi. "Just how early are we going to have to wake up tomorrow?"

Kakashi sighed at Sakura's clear look of displeasure. "Be excited Sakura. For once we are going out of the village, and it has nothing to do with your training or your priestess side. Back to the old days."

"I guess..." Sakura trailed off, a frown still on her face. _But he still didn't answer how early we are going to have to wake up._

"Plus it'll be the whole team, and that hasn't happened in a while. Just me, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke-"

"This mission is already sounding better by the second," Sakura interrupted Kakashi, slinging her bag on over her shoulders. "Let's go to Tsunade's office."

As Sakura and Naruto started walking, Kakashi shook his head. _I should have just mentioned that Sasuke was going in the first place. That probably would have received more positive responses right away._

"Yes!" Naruto started to exclaim, happily laughing now that Sakura was as excited as he was. "I can't wait to get out of the village!"

Sakura was laughing as well, a sparkle in her eyes. "This is going to be great!"

 **The next day, November 29th**

"Shit!" Was the first thing Sakura exclaimed after an explosion went off nearby. The ground shaking underneath their feet, and smoke in the sky. Unable to see everyone else, she started to strengthen her vision and hearing. Even so, all she could see was heavy smoke, and hear the sounds of her team speaking, and the enemy. Her ears almost immediately focused in on the sound of Naruto's voice.

"She's in the center of it all. I'll get her out."

"How are you-"

In that split second in the middle of what Sai had been saying, Sakura felt a tingling sensation over her entire body. Closing her eyes, she felt the world around her fall away, and then a split second her feet returned to the ground. Her balance was slightly lost, and she reached a hand out. Making contact with someone, her eyes snapped open to find Naruto's blue ones

"You okay?" Naruto asked, putting his own hand on her shoulder to steady her. Watching her nod to answer his question. "I know there wasn't a warning, but I didn't want to leave you in the middle of that."

"No I understand," Sakura replied, straightening up after her balance was caught. "I would have done the same. Good job."

"That's the jutsu you two were working on?" Sasuke's voice interrupted the conversation. He was nearby with Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato.

"Yes-" Sakura broke off, as Naruto had gone to perform his wind funnel jutsu in the direction of the enemy. Stirring up the dirt again to keep the enemy blinded.

Naruto focused in on the others. "They know Sakura's with us. I heard them say to separate us before that last attack," he started, speaking quickly, as their window to do so was shortening. "We need to get her out of here."

"You need to go as well," Sai spoke up after Naruto finished. "Let's not forget that day of our scavenger hunt when they were trying to get at you too."

"I'll be fine-"

"Shit," Sakura interrupted Naruto, having been focusing in on the cliff not that far away. Reaching out to rest a hand on Naruto's arm, her eyes narrowed. "Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes went wide when he noticed specifically it was Kisame and Itachi there, and they were headed their way. Without much thought he turned. "Let's get out of here."

"Just what I was about to say," Yamato said, turning and already starting with Sai.

Kakashi was focused in on Sasuke, who had his eyes on his brother. "Sasuke."

Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke to get him to look at her. "Please don't do this right now. Please."

While that didn't stop the look of anger in Sasuke's eyes, he did finally turn. Not saying anything as he started after Yamato and Sai. Kakashi by his side.

However, both Naruto and Sakura remained as both Kisame and Itachi got too close. Sakura reached a hand over to Naruto, and her eyes immediately clicked with Itachi's. Noticing a slight nod from him, she focused in on Kisame.

"Well looks like we hit the jackpot Itachi," Kisame started to say, a hand reaching for his sword. A frown on his face at Itachi holding an arm out.

"I'll take it from here. You keep an eye out for the return of their team." Was Itachi's reply. "Don't look."

Kisame seemed to get irritate with Itachi's words. His eyes went to his partner as he spoke. "Why do you get to have all the fun Itac-" Freezing up, as his eyes caught the sight of Itachi's mangekyo.

Once Kisame froze up, Itachi's eyes returned to normal to look at Sakura and Naruto. The sounds of the arrow headbanded ninja not far away behind him. "You need to go."

"But-"

"I said go Sakura!" Itachi interrupted her loudly, then turned to use his fireball jutsu against the arrow headbanded ninaja.

Sakura had hesitated, but Naruto wasn't about to be told twice. Taking Sakura by the hand, he started off in the direction their team had gone. They ran through the forest for a long moment, Naruto felt Sakura's hand loosen in his. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her drop something to the ground, and it fell into a pile of leaves. He didn't get a chance to question her, as she suddenly took lead in their running.

Another few minutes of running they finally caught up to the rest of the team. Almost immediately Sasuke was by Sakura's side, but addressed Naruto more when speaking. "What in the hell took you two so long?"

"Well we were just trying to make sure we weren't going to be immediately followed- Sakura," Naruto broke off in his response when he noticed Sakura looking down at the grown. A frown on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"I should go back," Sakura replied honestly after a moment of silence. "Make sure the arrow headbanded people are. I want to make sure they're taken care of-"

"That's not going to happen," Sasuke interrupted Sakura, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sasuke-"

"Do you honestly think that intentionally putting yourself in the line of fire is a good idea?" Sasuke cut in again, frowning deeply. "Because if you do that is really making me second guess trusting your judgment."

"Okay," Kakashi spoke up before anything else could be said. "No one is going back. It is best to stay away from the enemy if we can help it. That has nothing to do with our mission, and there is no reason to- Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura had reached both her hands up, and placed them together. Beginning to do handsigns, her eyes met Kakashi's, then Sasuke's. Finally she closed them, as she nearly finished her hands signs. "Naruto."

Without really thinking Naruto stepped up to Sakura's side, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Just as she had finished the jutsu.

"Sakura no!" Kakashi exclaimed in his student's direction.

"Direct entity jutsu," was all Sakura said, then in a blink of an eye they disappeared. Feeling tingling sensations all over, they felt light in weight, then their feet hit the ground again. Opening their eyes to find them in a pile of leaves.

Naruto turned his head slowly to face Sakura, his eyes slightly wide. Having not known what compelled him to listen to her instead of talking her out of doing this. "You did the direct object jutsu."

"Hence why that's what came out of my mouth after I finished the hand signs," Sakura replied back, shuffling her hand around in the leaves, then pulling up a kunai. "I know you saw me drop it on our way to the team."

"So you were planning this before we even got to them?" Naruto questioned, his eyes watching her as she stood up from the pile of leaves.

"Obviously. How else would I be able to quickly get back to talk to Itachi?" Sakura countered, then she slipped the kunai back into her pouch. "Now let's go. I'm sure our team will be coming this way soon enough. We only have a small window."

Naruto watched Sakura jump up in the trees to start traveling. Finally he scrambled to get up, and followed her. Reaching her, he frowned. "This may not be such a good idea. What if those arrow headbanded people still there?"

"I'm sure Itachi's already taken care of them," Sakura replied, sighing heavily as she kicked off a branch to go to the next one. "I just want to make sure he's alright, then we can go back so my boyfriend can yell at me for being a psychopath."

"I'm sure Itachi is fine," Naruto started, then shook his head about what she said about Sasuke. "Give Sasuke a break. He's just trying to protect you. I would do the same for Hinata."

"Hinata and I don't need protection from our boyfriends."

"Okay, well that still doesn't change the fact that we want to protect you anyway," Naruto shot back at Sakura's words, a frown on his face. "Besides Sasuke doesn't know Itachi's a good guy, and even if he did, he still has a lot to deal with after what his brother did to their clan."

"I guess," Sakura agreed after a moment, finally stopping not far from where the enemy had been. Her eyes on Naruto who still had a disapproving look on his face. "Look I get you and Sasuke think I'm a psycho, but it's not like I couldn't handle myself if there is actually enemy still here."

"That's not the point," Naruto shot back, still not looking happy about this. "You really don't have a reason to even be back here. Anytime you can avoid being around the enemy, you should. I know your duty as priestess is supposed to come first, but they aren't attacking anything relating to you. They are just after you right now. Until they attack something other than you, then you need to stay out of it."

"The Kyubi is right."

The sound of another voice had them both jumping slightly. Looking over to see Itachi standing there calmly leaning against a tree.

Sakura put a deep irritated frown on her face. "Don't call him that. His name is Naruto."

"Naruto then," Itachi corrected after a moment of silence. His eyes having been studying Naruto. "You are not distressed at the sight of me, which concludes me to believing that he knows the truth."

"I had to tell him," Sakura explained to Itachi, frowning at his look. "He has to be involved now. There is now way I could have kept this from him after what has happened."

"My brother…" Itachi trailed off.

"Sasuke doesn't know," Naruto spoke up after an awkward moment of silence. His arms crossed now. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, as this was his first encounter with Itachi since learning he was on their side. "We've kept it from him pretty easily."

More silence followed Naruto's words before Itachi finally nodded to accept that. His eyes were on Sakura again. "Naruto is correct about you're involvement here. It is best for you to stay out of your enemies way if you can help it. You don't need to intentionally put yourself in the middle of a fight."

"I know that," was Sakura's immediate response.

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi hummed. "Really? Because we're standing here talking aren't we?"

That put an annoyed glint in Sakura's eye, as she crossed her arms. "Shut up."

Surprisingly enough that had produced a chuckle from Itachi, and Naruto had all out laughed.

Finally Sakura spoke up once Naruto's laughter died down. Her eyes on Itachi. "I only want to make sure my friends are safe."

"Well I don't see why you came back still-"

"You don't seem to understand me," Sakura interrupted Itachi, a smirk on her face now. "Still. Even after how often we have spent time together. I am not someone who picks friends verses enemies lightly. So when we meet like we have throughout the time that this all started, we have not been attacking each other, so that puts you in the category of friends." She lifted her chin lightly as she looked into Itachi's eyes. "Friends are important to me. Important to keep safe."

Itachi remained still as he watched her. "You are not to risk your life for me. I won't allow it."

"Tsk," Sakura turned, and walked a few steps away from Itachi. "Naruto, explain to Itachi that showing off his highly testosterone influenced male ego to me is not how to remain on the friends side."

Naruto blinked in response to Sakura, then he shook his head. "I'm not repeating that."

A smirk grew on Itachi's face at Sakura. "You are stubborn and a self-righteous-"

"Bitch?" Sakura interjected, turning back to face Itachi. Matching his smirk. "You really were just about to call me a stubborn, self-righteous bitch, weren't you?" She asked him, then she shook her head at him. "That doesn't offend me in the slightest, try harder next time."

"Uh, Sakura-" Naruto started, but stopped at her look.

Sakura continued on to Itachi. "You, on the other hand, are the most annoyingly serious man that I have ever met, and it kills me that you hardly ever smile and laugh," she told him, as she propped a hand on her hip. "You know what you need? A party. Maybe you'll loosen up and actually attempt a smile."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to call you that."

Opening her mouth to reply, Sakura paused when her senses flared up. "Damn it."

"What-" Naruto broke off when he got the sense she had noticed. "We need to finish this up."

Itachi studied Naruto, and hummed lowly. Surprised that he was able to pick up so quickly what Sakura and he had. After another moment, he turned to leave. "Uzumaki, I'm sure Sakura has already told you, but if you tell anyone-"

"I won't say anything," Naruto interrupted Itachi quickly, as they followed Itachi around the big tree. Seeing all the destruction that Itachi had made fighting against the arrow headbanded ninja was a little bit of a shock. "You aren't a bad guy."

Itachi picked up Kisame, who was still stunned by Itachi's mangekyo, with an arm around Kisame's shoulders to support him. He then looked to Sakura shaking his head at her. "You've brainwashed him too."

"Oh please, you aren't a bad guy Itachi, you're like a harmless little puppy," Sakura said, laughing at Itachi's eye roll.

"Goodbye Haruno." Was all Itachi said in response to her.

"Goodbye Mr. SeriousPants!" Sakura called, grinning as Itachi jumped away.

Naruto and Sakura busied themselves into pretending to look into the destruction, just as their team arrived to the scene. Not even a few seconds passed before Sasuke was directly beside Sakura. Both his hands going to her shoulders, and looking her over. "Are you okay? You didn't run into Itachi did you?"

Humming, Sakura's eyes met Sakura's, then she looked down to his chest. "We just missed him," she lied, then her eyes went back to meet Sasuke's. Discovering that he was still looking her over, and she started to try and wiggle away from him. "My god Sasuke, I'm fine. Do you really think I can't handle myself?"

"Of course I know you can handle yourself," Sasuke said, pulling her back to him. "You had Naruto with you. So you probably have to baby-sit him half the time, and may have got distracted that's all."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke. "I don't need to be babysat! I can take care of myself thank you-"

"Naruto," Yamato spoke to get him to stop.

Kakashi was focused in on Sakura. "You clearly planned that little stunt out."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura smirked. "What can I say? I expected that you fun people would probably not agree," she replied, her eyes going to Sasuke then. "I realize I don't really make much sense, and it's okay that you called me a psychopath."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke shook his head. "But I didn't call you a psychopath."

"Oh yeah..." Sakura trailed off into silence, then propped a hand on her hip. "Well that's what I thought you'd call me once we reunited but instead you were being really nice about my psychopath behavior and concerned for my well being."

"Well you're my psychopath," Sasuke replied, chuckling at how ridiculous this conversation was. "So that's probably why I skipped to just being concerned about your well being."

Sakura grew a twinkle in her eye, as she smiled at him. "You are really the sweetest, most best-"

"I told you not to say that in front of everyone else," Sasuke interrupted Sakura, trying to frown, but couldn't hold back the small smile that was edging its way onto his face. Although when he heard snickering from Sai and Naruto, a glare formed in his eyes, and he sent in their way getting them to stop. His glare stopped when Sakura had stepped closer to him, and his eyes went back to her.

Sakura had a small smile on her face, as she rested her hands on her chest. Waiting until Naruto had walked over to the damaged clearing with the rest of the team before she spoke. "I know you don't like it when I call you that. I just love you, that's all."

Slipping his arms around her, Sasuke leaned down slightly, and kissed her. Smiling when they broke their kiss. "I know, I love you too. I'll get used to it eventually. Because I have a feeling that you're probably not going to stop calling me that no matter how many times I tell you to stop."

"You're probably right," Sakura replied, laughing lightly, then she let him kiss her again. Smiling when they broke apart. "Let's hurry up and get the team moving again. It's freezing, and I'd really like to be somewhere where we can get a hotel to sleep at tonight."

Sasuke hummed as they started to walk in their team's direction. Reaching over towards her as they walked. "As long as we get our own room."

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed his name when she felt his hand grab her ass. Crossing her arms over her chest, and trying to hide her smile at the sound of his laughter.

 **Two days later, December 1st**

"Once again, they're all missing."

"I'm here this time Ino."

"I know babe," Ino replied back to Sai, a hand resting on the side of his face. "Even so, it is not at all surprising that they are all gone again. The first day back to training after their punishment that is."

"Sakura and Naruto wouldn't even be here if they were training today," Tenten pointed out. Not as concerned with the others not being there as Ino was. She knew that Neji was out with Hinata this morning, and was planning on showing up around noon. But Ino hardly listened when she told her that fact when they first arrived here. "They have their special training."

"Naruto really needs to be here though," Sai spoke up before Ino could. "With Sasuke and I, focusing on training for our chunin exams."

"Aren't you already a jounin?" Kiba asked.

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "With the anbu it was like I was equal Jounin rank. But as of yesterday, I'm no longer associated with them."

"Shut up really?" Ino asked, her eyes sparkling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened after I got home from the mission, so by the time I actually got done with the anbu, I was ready to go home and sleep-"

"You've been wanting out for so long," Ino interrupted Sai, clearly excited for them. "And they agreed with you doing it?"

"Well they wanted me to stay, but they understood. I got the paper last night." Sai replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "So now I'll be needing to take the Chunin exams so I can go ahead and take the Jounin exams."

"That's news to me," Yamato spoke, as he and Kakashi appeared. The other sensei's along with them. He held a smile on his face. "But, I'm glad if that's what you wanted. It'll be nice to know that Sasuke and Naruto will be going in with a third teammate they know."

"Speaking of those two," Kakashi started, eyeing the students there. "Where are they? And Sakura?"

"And Neji and Hinata?" Kurenai added.

Although none of the students said anything, finally Shikamaru spoke. "That's been the question of the morning."

 **The Uchiha House**

"What's taking Naruto so long?" Neji asked, being the first to ask the question that the others were thinking.

"I don't know," Sakura spoke up, slouching down on the couch beside Sasuke. Wishing there was a fire in the fire place, but they let it die down when they thought they were going to leave. But instead they were sitting around waiting for Naruto. "But, I am all for just leaving without him."

"We can give him another fifteen minutes," Hinata shot back, glaring at her best friend.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura just stared back at Hinata. "What? I'm starving."

"How about we don't argue this morning?" Sasuke asked before Hinata could speak. "I am trying to enjoy this morning."

"Agreed." Neji added.

It didn't take long for Sakura to get back to a bright mood, as her eyes went to Hinata again. "I'm planning on starting to decorate for Christmas tonight."

"What?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes on Sakura now. His arm having been stretched out behind her on the couch to wrap around her shoulders, so she wasn't that far away. "It's only the first."

"Well I would have started decorating yesterday since it was the last day of November, but we got home really late," Sakura replied, clearly not seeing the problem. "We are going to go shopping for some decorations after training today."

Staring at Sakura for a long moment, Sasuke looked to Neji. "Does Tenten make decisions for the both of you like this?"

"She's already decorated my apartment if that answers your question." Was Neji's reply.

Sakura's eyes were on Sasuke who was looking at her with a frown on his face. "I don't really see why you're complaining about a little bit of decorations. We are doing relationship things remember? Our relationship cannot just be us having sex-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted her, slapping a hand to his face, and sighing.

Hinata started laughing, and Neji was only smirking. "That's way too much information."

 **Naruto's POV**

 _Jumping over the next log, Naruto took off running again. He felt relaxed as he ran. It didn't feel cold even though he was outside. It felt soothingly warm._

 _Veering slightly right, he kept going at his quick run. He was heading to the south forests in the village. A familiar path he took often. Breaking through the trees, he slowed down, and smiled as he took in the sight. The grassy clearing with the pond. One of his favorite little spots in the village. Looking just like it always did. However, when his eyes hit the pond, it had changed. In the center of the pond was a big tree. He had gone to this spot his whole life, and not once had there ever had been a tree in the center of the pond._

 _Keeping his eyes focused in on the tree, Naruto found himself captivated by the sight of it. From where he was standing it's leaves looked pearl white, and almost seemed to be glowing. He wasn't sure how long he stood there. All he knew was that tree was special, and he needed to understand why. After another moment of staring, and with his whole body in tune with the tree, he finally took a step forward. The tree's glow growing, and his captivation strengthening. What was so special about a simple tree?_

* * *

 **A/N: A lot happened in this chapter. I decided to introduce summons that run along with the bloodline, as it benefits their training where Kakashi may not be able to help. Then they go on a mission and find themselves running into not only the arrow headbanded enemy(yes, I know that name is annoying, but the organization will eventually be named), and on top of that the Akatsuki was there. Anyone think that is a coincidence?**

 **Then on top of that, what's with the dream Naruto was having at the end of the chapter? What was your favorite scene of the chapter?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	23. Naruto's Dream

_Review:_

 _Keeping his eyes focused in on the tree, Naruto found himself captivated by the sight of it. From where he was standing it's leaves looked pearl white, and almost seemed to be glowing. He wasn't sure how long he stood there. All he knew was that tree was special, and he needed to understand why. After another moment of staring, and with his whole body in tune with the tree, he finally took a step forward. The tree's glow growing, and his captivation strengthening. What was so special about a simple tree?_

 _Looking just like it always did. However, when his eyes hit the pond, it had changed. In the center of the pond was a big tree. He had gone to this spot his whole life, and not once had there ever had been a tree in the center of the pond._

* * *

 **Continued on**

 _Walking on towards the pond, Naruto's eyes seemed to focus on that tree more and more. It was not until he stepped foot onto the pond that his whole entire body tensed up as if he had been shocked. Closing his eyes, he re-opened them to find he was no longer at his favorite spot at the pond, but in a different forest. One that wasn't familiar to him._

 _His whole being felt different. It was as if he was no longer himself, but walking in another person's shoes. Finding himself in a much younger body. A child's body. Blonde hair got in his face, much longer than his own blonde hair, but was close to matching the color of his hair. The way the hair was in his face was familiar, but he couldn't remember how. Starting forward in the forest, he thought to where he was. Knowing he wasn't in Konoha, as he knew those forests front to back._

 _Feeling as if the forest was never-ending, he finally saw a break in the trees ahead of him. When he reached the opening, he stepped through and found himself standing on top of a cliff. He could tell that trees lined the cliff. Cherry Blossom trees. As he stepped closer to the edge, he noticed the small waterfall, and at the bottom was a small circle of water._

 _A light turned on in Naruto's head, as he suddenly remembered where he saw all this before. "Memento."_

"Memento," Naruto spoke, as he opened his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, he felt as if his whole body had been put through hell and back. The one thing going through his mind was that word. Over and over again. Recognizing it to be in the language both he and Sakura spoke. Translating to be 'remember'. _But why? Was that part of the dream? Or am I really supposed to remember something? Not even that, is that really what the view looks like from on top of the cliff? Or is it just my imagination trying to figure out more about that place? And what was with me being a kid in the dream- wait a second. What time is it?_

That thought had him looking over to his bedside table to where his clock was. An eyebrow raised when it wasn't there. He rolled over towards that side of the bed to find it was on the floor. Something that usually happened whenever he hit the snooze button too hard. _Did I do that?_ Reaching over to pick up the clock, his eyes widened when he found the time to be a little after ten. Suddenly remembering that training started half an hour ago, he moved to get up to get dressed. _It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. Of course I'm just curious about that place. It has so much connection to Sakura._

 _Nine Tails: Not just her, boy._

Not really getting what the Nine Tails meant by that, Naruto's mind just shut off as he scrambled to get all his things together. Once getting all his stuff together, he left his apartment. Taking the stairs down two at a time, then started off towards the training grounds.

He appeared there a few minutes later, pausing at the edge when he noticed the other teams there. It appeared Kiba and Shino had just finished sparring, and Gai sensei was talking about how it was Neji and Lee's turn.

"Look who decided to show up."

Sai's announcement seemed to have everyone pausing to look in Naruto's direction. Naruto hardly acknowledged Sai's words, and started to walk over to where the others who were sitting down were. Sakura was seated by Sasuke. Neji was getting up to go spar with Lee, and Hinata was standing up to greet him when he walked over.

Hinata moved closer to him when he stopped, and hugged him. "Where were you this morning?"

Recognizing she wasn't referring to him being late to training, Naruto couldn't connect to what she was talking about. "What?"

Frowning, Hinata pulled back from the hug to meet his eyes. "We made plans to meet for breakfast this morning with the others. Remember? After your mission last night?"

"Oh yeah..." Naruto trailed off, as he brought a hand to his face. "I forgot."

"Well, that was kind of obvious." Sasuke spoke up. _Leave it to Naruto to forget._

"Sasuke." Sakura started, knowing very well that Sasuke was just trying to get on Naruto's nerves.

However, Naruto didn't retaliate to Sasuke like expected. Neji spoke up after a moment. "You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Because I did." Was Naruto's reply, as he yawned.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, noticing a strange look in Naruto's expression. One that had been there since he arrived.

Putting a smile on his face, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm just… tired."

"Want to explain why you were late?" Yamato's questioning voice was heard.

"If we were doing your solo training, you'd be running laps for being late," Kakashi added, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I-uh… overslept," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I speak to you both for a moment?"

It was quiet, then Yamato nodded. "Alright."

"Naruto," Sakura's voice stopped Naruto from walking away. Once his eyes were on her, she continued. "You okay?"

"I'm fine..." Naruto trailed off, his eyes locked on hers. "Why?"

"Because I don't believe you when you say you are."

It was dead quiet after Sakura spoke. Not saying anything more, just staring back at one another. When Naruto didn't respond to Sakura, it got many questioning looks from those who were around. Finally he broke eye contact with her, as he turned to walk away.

"So," Yamato started once they stopped out of earshot from the others. Naruto still not having said anything. "What is this about?"

"I don't think I need to be training today." Naruto replied after a moment, having just came to that conclusion. His eyes going from Yamato to Kakashi.

"Why?" Yamato questioned, as it was odd that the one student on the team who loved training more than anything was wanting to skip it.

Naruto knew they'd be surprised, and it was obvious on their faces. Well on Yamato's face. He could tell by the look in Kakashi's eye that he was surprised. "I don't think it'll be a good idea that's all."

Silence filled the air between them for a moment, then Kakashi finally spoke up. "If that's what you need to do, then you can go."

At a nod of approval from Yamato, Naruto turned to go back across the training ground to leave.

Sai, having gone to join the others who were sitting down, noticed Naruto about to pass them without sitting down. "Where are you going?"

"Leave Naruto be," Kakashi's voice was heard, as he focused on all the others. "Which one of you wants to spar next? Neji you should already be over with Lee."

While that got Neji moving over to Lee, the others remained quiet and not answering Kakashi's question. Hinata was the one to break free after a moment, as she moved over to stop Naruto. Her hand grabbing his. "Naruto."

Stopping, Naruto turned to face Hinata. His eyes meeting hers, but not saying anything.

"I can tell you don't want to talk about whatever is going on," Hinata started after a moment, her eyes going down to focus on her hand holding his. "But I'm here if you need me."

That got a small smile to appear on Naruto's face. Moving closer to her, he kissed her. "Thank you." Was all he said, as he stepped back. Pausing only to meet Sakura's eyes once more. Holding her gaze for a moment, then turning to leave.

It wasn't until after Naruto was gone that Sai spoke. His eyes on Sakura, who was frowning. "What was that about?"

"None of your business," was Sakura's reply, as she moved to stand up. Her eyes on Kakashi and Yamato. "Can I spar Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke questioned from where he was still sitting on the ground.

Yamato spoke before Sakura could speak again. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I agree." Kakashi added, nodding his head.

"But I think it's a great idea," Sakura replied, then she focused on Sasuke. "It's been a while since I've got to beat up on you. I think the last time was-"

"When you punched him in the face his first day back to the village." Sai interrupted, a smirk on his face.

While that had the others snickering, Sasuke was frowning deeply. "Thanks for bringing that up."

Sakura smiled as she batted her eyelashes in her sensei and captain's direction. "Please?"

It was quiet as Kakashi and Yamato shared looks, then Kakashi spoke. "Alright, we'll see how this goes."

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, as she slapped her hands together.

"Should I be concerned with how excited you are to as you say "beat up on me"?" Sasuke questioned at her cheering.

Sakura just grew a serious look on her face, as she propped her hands on her hips. "Well I don't know why you're surprised. I mean you did wake me up a whole thirty minutes early this morning, and I could have spent that time sleeping in my warm bed."

"That's a ridiculous reason-"

"C'mon Sasuke!" Sakura interrupted him, as she grabbed his hand to pull him up.

 **Naruto's POV**

Having started to walk around the village, Naruto's mind was racing around the image of that stupid tree that started it all in his dream last night. His feet had him stopping by the fence outside the back of the academy. A playground full of kids running around.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there. Surveying the playground without actually really paying attention. When he noticed the kids start heading towards the door, his focus sharpened. Catching sight of Iruka who had been at the door to call the kids in. Noticing Iruka's eyes had been on him first, he lifted a hand to wave. In a split second his whole body shifted, and he closed his eyes at the December wind passed his face.

 _His eyes snapped open, and he found himself standing on the pond again. The shining tree in the middle still. But this time he was much closer to it. Standing there for a long moment, he finally took a step forward. This time his mind shifted quickly to a scene of himself on the playground at the academy. But it wasn't himself. It was the same boy he had been in his previous dream. The longer blonde hair getting in his face._

 _Confusion filled his mind, as he was once again in the shoes of the unfamiliar young boy. Raising his hands up to look at the tiny hands of the young boy, he felt a sluggishness in the world around him. As the other children started to run past him, he turned to see where they were going. They were all running to go inside the academy._

 _The sight of all the kids going inside, had his vision glitching. Back and forth from himself as the young boy, and to himself standing by the fence. Over and over again, faster flashes of each vision until all of sudden he was somewhere else entirely. Everything seemed much slower now, as he recognized himself in a hospital room._

 _His eyes moved over to the bed to see Sakura. Unconscious with machines around her. Recognizing the scene to be from when he was in his coma in the hospital back in August. His eyes shifted over to see both of his parents were there. More focus on his dad. The way his dad's blue eyes shined, and his grin was big. His blonde hair was smooth at the top, and the parts that fell beside his face moved in his eyes a bit when he turned his head. The sound of his dad's laughter filling the air hit his ears._

His eyes snapped open to meet the sight of a white ceiling. Looking around to find himself in his bedroom in his apartment, he sat up slowly. His eyes widening. _How did I get here? I was just at the academy._ It wasn't until his eyes caught sight of his bag having been messily thrown on the floor, and himself wearing day clothes and not pajamas that he knew he had at least been out today.

That wasn't all that relieving to him as he thought it would be. His next thought went to the dreams. Why was he having them, and what did they mean? Feeling a strong sense of familiarity, his mind went to Sakura. _She would always write her dreams down. While that didn't always help, it at least try to pick up the pieces._

In the middle of his thoughts he had already started reaching for a notebook by his bed. Scribbling down everything he remembered from his dreams. Even when he was done he still didn't feel any better. The unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach was enough to have him getting up from the bed, and grabbing his jacket and shoes. While Sakura could distract herself by working in the hospital or training, he didn't really feel like training like he usually would today. Reaching over to grab his keys, he started towards his door. _Looks like I'm going out again._

 **A few hours later**

Turning on his heel, Naruto started back across the street. His arms crossed over his chest, as he was fighting the December wind. Turning again, he continued back to where he started. He had been pacing like this for a while now. Not really thinking about anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

A feminine voice from his right had questioned him, having his eyes look over to his favorite ramen bar. "Not right now. Thanks Ayame." Turning back forward, he focused his eyes back down on the ground, and continued his pace in front of Ichiraku.

A few minutes passed, and another voice was heard. "You're going to wear down the road.

The familiar voice had him spinning around. Slight relief running over him at the sight of his pink haired best friend. She was standing leaning against the building across from Ichiraku. Arms crossed with her eyes on him. It was quiet as Naruto looked down at his watch, then back at her. "I know they cut the time down for how long we're training since it's colder outside, but you're supposed to be at training still."

"Yeah." Was all Sakura responded with, then she started across the road to walk into Ichiraku.

Naruto stood still for a long moment. A frown on his face. Finally, he turned to walk into Ichiraku. Plopping down on a bar stool beside Sakura, who had apparently just ordered for them both. Clasping his hands together, Naruto remained silent. Feeling Sakura's silence was beginning to grow unnerving, he finally lost it, and blurted out everything he had dreamed about.

Sakura had listened patiently. Not saying a word, as she let him get it all out. He had been talking for so long that their ramen had arrived, and he didn't even notice.

It wasn't until after Naruto finished talking about randomly seeing his coma scene at the end of the dream that he finally took a deep breath. His eyes going to Sakura now. "I'm not sure what was real today, and what was in my dream."

At him finally looking to her to speak up, Sakura grabbed her chopsticks. "Well everything up to when you left the training grounds happened. I can account for that. As for everything else… you could just go ask Iruka if he remembered seeing you."

"I guess..." Naruto trailed off, feeling slightly relieved to have at least part of his day confirmed. "I don't know what these dreams mean."

"Well it could just be a random dream," Sakura offered, as she grabbed her chopsticks finally. Pausing before she could use them. "Or there could be a reason for it. But just because I have recurring dreams doesn't mean you are having them necessarily."

"You're right, I guess..." Once again trailing off, Naruto finally grabbed his chopsticks. Finally realizing just how hungry he was after not eating all day. Even as he began to eat, his stomach still turned, as his nerves were still unsettled.

 **That night**

 _Continuing on across the pond, Naruto's anxiety heightened when he noticed that he was being allowed to keep on walking towards the tree. No other visions or anything yet. Reaching the tree, it was almost as if the world lit up around him. The tree was not just white as he first thought. But there was a pink base on each leaf, including the white and the red tips. The same exact tree that had so much connection with Sakura. A cherry blossom tree._

 _That thought sent him somewhere else. No longer at the pond, he found himself back in the forest as the young boy. Standing atop the cliff that looked down on the clearing they had come across on his mission with Sakura and their sensei. Instead of remaining standing there he, the young boy, jumped down to the ground. Right in front of the small little circle where the water trickled down from the top of the cliff. Turning slowly to face the water, he caught the reflection of the face of the young boy he was inhabiting._

 _Longer blonde hair that kept getting in his eyes, crystal blue eyes, and a sharpness of his facial features. His lips lifted into a grin, and he laughed. It was the much younger face of his father._

Feeling as if he had been electrocuted, Naruto shot sitting up. A hand to cover his mouth as he tried to remain quiet. _My dad. It was my dad._ Feeling as if his brain was all scrambled up, Naruto's eyes slipped to his side. Seeing that Hinata had not woke up after he sat up, had him nodding his head once. Slipping out of bed, he crossed his room to his closet. Throwing on a hoodie, sweatpants, and some shoes. Leaving his apartment shortly after getting dressed, he started quickly down the stairs. The one thing his mind could focus on was his pink haired best friend.

Finding himself on the back balcony of the Uchiha mansion, he paused with his eyes on the balcony doors. Not wanting to walk into Sakura's bedroom to be interrupting something he didn't want to see. In the midst of his mental war over whether he should go in or not, he didn't notice the balcony doors sliding open until the gleam of the moonlight hitting the window caught his eyes. Then a lot of pink hair.

"My god," was the first thing Sakura said, after she slid the glass doors back shut. Turning to face Naruto, as she pulled the hood up on the hoodie of Sasuke's she liked. Next, she leaned over to tuck her sweatpants into her boots. "It's one o'clock in the fucking morning. My Inner has been keeping me away the past few hours, and I've had no idea why until I sensed your chakra… Whatever this is better be freaking good."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So your Inner knows what's going on with me?"

Straightening up, Sakura's eyes met Naruto's. "Probably. Now what's going on with you?"

The chill of the December air hit his skin hard, making Naruto shiver a bit. "Not here. It's freezing."

Moving to walk by Naruto to the railing of the balcony, Sakura nodded. "I know where we can go."

Ten minutes later they were in the small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop that they had gone to on the day Sakura found out about her birth name. Sakura having got a coffee, and Naruto a hot chocolate. Settled in the upper level of the shop in some comfy chairs.

Naruto pulled out his little journal where he had wrote down all his dreams. Something he had picked up from Sakura, as that had been what she did with her dreams. He ran through them again with Sakura, and was watching her over the rim of his hot chocolate mug. She had been studying what he had wrote in the book again.

"Okay, I don't think it is a coincidence after all..." Sakura trailed off after a moment. Closing the book, she passed it back over to him.

"Well my dad was a kid in these dreams of mine. But it was weird," Naruto started, looking down at the book. "I could tell my dad was young in the dream. Why would he be in the forest? Let alone, right in the place where we were trying to look for your birth village… Maybe my dad had ties in all this priestess stuff."

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged, grabbing her coffee to take a sip. The caffeine not really helping her not feel so tired. "I mean he's your dad. You're my counterpart. Is it through your bloodline, like the priestess is through mine?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't there be something in my history-" Naruto paused, as his eyes widened. "We don't really know anyone who can tell us about my family history, since I don't know either sets of my grandparents."

"Looks like we're going to the library then," Sakura said after a moment. Sipping her coffee again, she sighed at her exhaustion. "Okay, we'll go after I finish my coffee, and I'm going to order another to go. I can tell this will be a long night."

 **A half hour later**

Stopping, Sakura set her bag and her coffee down on a table in one of the many nooks in the library. Popping her knuckles, then stretching her arms up above her head. Yawning, but feeling slightly more energized after starting her second cup of coffee.

Naruto more nervously set his bag down on the table. Looking around the quiet library. "What if we get caught?"

Catching Naruto's worried eyes, Sakura rolled hers. "It's not like you to be so paranoid. Hinata's rubbing off on you."

"Or," Naruto started as he had to move quickly around the table to start following Sakura, who was walking away towards the shelves. "Maybe having just recently spent a night in jail changed the way I look at breaking the law."

"You're being ridiculous," was Sakura's reply, as she moved past the shelves to a locked door. Turning her head to Naruto, she propped a hand on her hip. "If there is anything about your family history it'll probably be in here. Especially if it relates to me in anyway."

Naruto nodded once. Watching her doing the hand signs to go into the room. His feelings of paranoia remained. _I don't think this is a good idea… But I really want to know about my history._

 **The next morning, December 2nd**

Breaking through the trees to their training ground, Naruto was yawning, and Sakura was taking another long swig of her coffee. Still dressed in what they were wearing when they went out in the middle of the night.

"Why are you two late?" Yamato questioned, once it was noted the two arrived. It was just Team Seven that morning, and they weren't set to meet with the other teams for another hour or so.

Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura, as she and Naruto approached. Having guessed she was with Naruto about his dream issue. "That's where my jacket went off to."

Stopping and kissing Sasuke once, Sakura smiled. "Sorry, but it was the most comfortable one that didn't require me to get it from my own closet."

"So why were you two late?" Sai asked when both Sakura nor Naruto answered Yamato's question.

"We were at the library," Naruto replied, then yawned. "All night."

"Correction, we were there from about two thirty until a few minute ago when we got kicked out." Sakura added, sipping her coffee again.

"Well you two need to go change into training clothes," Kakashi said after contemplating asking why they were in the library. But he decided it'd probably be best if he didn't know. "We'll need you back here before the other teams show up."

"Right," was Naruto's quick agreement, as he turned to start walking.

Sasuke held onto Sakura's freehand, and watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what we were doing later when we break for lunch." Sakura whispered to him, then she turned to go catch up with Naruto.

 **A few hours later**

"Are you two kidding me?!"

The loud exclamation of the fifth Hokage had everyone in the training grounds come to a silent stop. All of their eyes going to the two people she had shown up to scream at.

"We didn't do anything!" Was the quick exclamation from Naruto.

While Sakura held a disinterested expression on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You look mad."

"Of course I'm mad!" Tsunade exclaimed back, her eyes glaring at her student. "Breaking into the library! Really?!"

"We didn't!" Naruto exclaimed, a slight fear of being thrown in jail again in the back of his mind. "It wasn't us-"

"She already knows it was us moron," Sakura interrupted him, rolling her eyes as she looked back to Tsunade. "It's not like it was that big of a deal."

That had Tsunade raising her eyebrows. "So breaking laws is no longer a concern of yours?"

Shrugging, Sakura still didn't look interested. "It's not like we stole anything."

"You were in the restricted area of the library-"

"So what?" Sakura interrupted, propping her hands on her hips. "I've been in there several times."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose at Sakura's words. "You just admitted to breaking in more than once."

Scowling at Tsunade making such a big deal about it, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "You're forgetting about how many times I've broken in there for you."

No response was heard from Tsunade, as she stared her student down. "I told you to not talk about that, it was private business-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura interrupted quickly, as she waved her hand. "I need to speak to you."

"Correction," Naruto started, as he followed Sakura over to where Tsunade was. "We need to speak with you."

As soon as they were both with Tsunade, Sakura spoke up. "We need access to the fourth's belongings."

"So that's what you were in the library for?" Tsunade countered quickly. Rolling her eyes when they both nodded. "Of course."

"There wasn't anything in there except for general information," Sakura said, ignoring Tsunade's eye roll. "There has to be another place. Can we have access-"

"No," Tsunade interrupted quickly.

That had taken Sakura aback, but she was quick to respond. "Why not?"

"Because, it is extremely classified information-"

"That's not fair!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly angry. "You let Sakura have access to that classified scroll from her transfer here! I have just as much right to access to the fourth's-my father's things!"

Naruto's exclamation had got everyone else in the training ground quiet and looking over at them. Tsunade sighed heavily at Naruto's exclamation. "Naruto, your father's Hokage status is the reason why it is locked away."

"At least we're asking this time," Sakura spoke up after Tsunade finished talking. "Last time we didn't ask, and we broke into the Hokage tower instead."

It was quiet as Tsunade moved to cross her arms. "So what you are saying is that if I don't agree to this, you two are going to attempt to break into my tower again?"

"Yes." Was Sakura and Naruto's simultaneous response.

That had most of their friends smirking and chuckling. Kakashi and Yamato were sighing and rolling their eyes, and the other sensei's were grinning at their colleagues embarrassment.

Tsunade stared at Sakura and Naruto for a long moment. "I have some paperwork to get done, and a surgery to perform later. Come by my office tonight after you get done at training."

Naruto's eyes connected with Sakura, as he grinned at her. "Finally."

 **Later that evening**

"You told Sasuke?"

"Yes I did, but-"

"What if I didn't want anyone to know Sakura?"

That had Sakura stopping in her tracks, and slowly looking over to her blue eyed counterpart. "Okay, so from now on you can't talk to Hinata about anything that has to do with me then."

Staring after Sakura, who had started to walk again, Naruto moved quickly to catch back up with her. "But she'll get mad at me."

"And how do you think Sasuke feels when I don't tell him stuff?" Sakura countered with a short laugh.

"Okay… But just Sasuke. No one else," Naruto replied after a moment. His eyes focusing on looking around them. They were deep within the tunnels inside the Hokage monuments. Following directions that Tsunade would only give Sakura for privacy reasons. So he had no idea where they were going. "Where is this room-"

"Here," Sakura interrupted him, stopping abruptly at the entrance of a sealed doorway. Having recognized the hand seals to be the ones she and Sai did on the room below the Hokage tower, she smirked. "Same seals."

"Yeah but this in the Hokage monument," Naruto started up, watching Sakura do the hand signs. "Wouldn't the hand signs be more secure?"

"The ones for the rooms in the Hokage tower are in need of the same amount of security," Sakura replied. Finishing the hand signs, before the door unlocked, they walked in. "Besides technically the ones in the tower are secure. I just happen to know them after years of working with Tsunade."

It was quiet as they walked further in the room. Sakura having used a fire jutsu to light the candles throughout the room. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. The room, dedicated to all of the former Hokages belongings, was full of shelves and chests. Hearing a pop then the sound of fiz, Naruto looked over to Sakura.

"Here," Sakura started, holding out a can of soda to him. "I figured we might be here a while. We need to start caffeinating."

Accepting the soda, Naruto took a sip, then dropped his bag down on a table. "Let's do this."

 **A little past midnight**

Pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Naruto felt the chill of the winter wind flying fast his exposed cheeks. Walking down the street where the glow from the street lamps was just enough to allow him to see where he was going.

Having spent several hours in the secret room in the Hokage monuments, not much was learned from all the files they went through. His father was indeed born in the Leaf, but his whereabouts in the first five years of his life weren't documented. His dad's parents were not recorded anywhere in that room, and that was increasingly frustrating for him. But it got him thinking that maybe that means they could still be out there somewhere.

"Naruto."

The familiar voice had Naruto stop walking. Turning around, his eyes flickered over to see Iruka sensei stepping out from the shadows of a storefront. "Hey Iruka sensei."

"I saw you outside the academy yesterday," Iruka started, his hands also in his pockets, and he was bundled up in warm clothes. "I would have came over to talk, but I was having to get my class inside. Did you need something?"

"No," Naruto said, a small smile on his face, as he chuckled. "Just remembering good old days I guess. I used to do a lot of thinking out on that playground."

"Yeah… It seems like it was just yesterday that you were on of those kids out there," Iruka agreed after a moment, smiling briefly. "Did you-"

"I think my grandparents might still be alive." Naruto blurted out, interrupting Iruka.

Slightly taken aback at Naruto's words, Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"On my dad's side," Naruto replied slowly, as he took in a deep breath. "I can't really find anything on them. No certificate of their death, not even the fact that they existed. But clearly they had to. So I was thinking maybe there is a chance they are still alive out there. Somewhere."

It was quiet for a long moment, as Iruka studied Naruto. Finally a smile grew back on his face. "You never know."

Shrugging after a moment, Naruto's eyes met Iruka's. "I'm going to head on to my apartment. I'll see you around Iruka sensei."

"See you," Iruka replied slowly, watching Naruto as he walked past him. It wasn't until Naruto was no longer in sight that Iruka's eyes moved over to the Hokage monument, specifically to the fourth Hokage's face. Narrowing his eyes after a moment, he shook his head, and started off in the direction of his own apartment.

 **Naruto's apartment**

Unlocking the front door, Naruto was met with warm air from the heater, and it felt nice against his cold skin. Starting the process of taking off his many layers of clothes and shoes, he heard movement from the other side of the living room that got his attention. "Hinata?"

Closing the book she was currently reading, Hinata's eyes met Naruto's, as she smiled. "Hope you don't mind me coming over. But I missed you."

A big smile grew on Naruto's face, as he finished slipping off his shoes. Leaving him in a light sweater and his winter pants. Crossing the living room, he reached where she was, and leaned down to kiss her. "That's why I gave you the key. You can come and surprise me whenever you want."

Kissing Naruto again, Hinata smiled into their kiss. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not really," Naruto sighed, but shook his head after a moment. "But it's okay. I didn't have high expectations to begin with. Maybe I'll find out more someday."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata questioned after a moment of studying him.

Remaining quiet, Naruto shook his head again, and leaned over to pick her up in his arms. "Not tonight. Let's just go to bed."

Moving her arms around Naruto to steady herself in his arms, Hinata smiled at him. "Fine with me."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a Naruto centric chapter for you all. I've been planning on doing this nearly the entire length of this sequel, as I really want to go into Naruto's story with him being the counterpart. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. My favorite scene was probably the one when Naruto discovered that it was his dad he was embodying in his dreams, and also the one at the end. What was your favorite part?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	24. I Saw Them

_Review:_

" _Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata questioned after a moment of studying him._

 _Remaining quiet, Naruto shook his head again, and leaned over to pick her up in his arms. "Not tonight. Let's just go to bed."_

 _Moving her arms around Naruto to steady herself in his arms, Hinata smiled at him. "Fine with me."_

* * *

 **A few days later, December 6th**

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, after looking up at the box of ornaments that Sasuke had grabbed for her from the top shelf. "Two of those."

"We already have plenty in the cart." Sasuke told her, but grabbed two boxes anyways.

"I don't want to run out." Sakura told him, smiling when her eyes met his, as he put the boxes in the mostly full cart.

Remaining so he was standing right in front of her, Sasuke smiled back at her. "I thought you were going to do all this decorating a few days ago."

"I was," Sakura replied, starting to push the cart down the aisle. "But then that stuff with Naruto happened. Then our training and all the work I've been doing at the hospital the last couple days kept me pretty busy."

"I still can't believe you and Naruto didn't find hardly anything out after two nights of digging through all that stuff." Sasuke said, smirking over in her direction. "You know, our later nights are always so productive."

Laughing at his suggestive tone, Sakura's eyes went to him. "Yeah, well late nights reading through scroll after scroll are a lot different than my late nights with you having-" She broke off when an elderly woman turned down the aisle they were on. Waiting until after they passed her, she focused back down on her list to change the subject. "Back to this, we still have to go get the tree, and I'd prefer to do that as soon as- Sasuke!" She exclaimed when she felt his hand grab her butt.

"We're going to go get the tree next. Whenever you decide that we've got enough ornaments, we can get right on that," Sasuke told her, smirking at the sight of her wide eyes. "Which might be a few hours from now, but definitely today."

Relaxing after a moment, Sakura stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. When they broke apart, she slowly lowered back to flat feet, smiling, as his hand had gone to her waist. "Just one more aisle. I promise."

"Right," Sasuke replied, clearly not as convinced as she was that it would be just one more aisle. When they turned down the next one, they stopped again, and he noticed Sakura's eyes lighting up at the sight of outdoor decorations. "We're decorating outside now too?"

"Of course," Sakura replied, already reaching to put stuff in the cart that was already getting quite full. "Why wouldn't we?"

Humming lightly, Sasuke eyed the decorations Sakura was putting into the cart. "I've learned that you really love the holidays."

"I do, holiday's are always the best. My parents and I always-" Sakura stopped, pausing from her decorations search, as she looked down. Her smile softening. "We used to go all out for holidays. It was just another reason for us to spend time together. While we were decorating, cooking, or just finding random holiday activities to do. We always had a blast."

It was quiet for a moment, then Sasuke finally reached over to the shelves and picked up a few boxes of string lights. "Do you think this will be enough to wrap around the railings on the porch?"

That lightened Sakura's smile back up, and she took the boxes to put in the cart. "Yes, but we should get some more just in-case."

 **A little over a week later, 14th of January**

Having just got out of the shower, Sasuke was quick to get dressed, after being hit by the cold air once he turned the water off. Walking out of the bathroom he eyed the bedroom. Even though he and Sakura slept together every night, he still used his bedroom for the closet space, and he occasionally used the shower in his bathroom whenever Sakura was taking over hers. When he walked across to her room, he could tell she was already done with her shower and was no where to be found. So he turned the lights off, and started down the hall. Getting used to the warm temperature of the house now that he was dried off more.

As he walked down the hall, a smirk grew on his face, at the Christmas decorations on the walls. Sakura kept adding more every few days since the day they decorated last week. Garlands, lights, and red bows went down the railings of the stairs. The sight of the whole living room had him stopping at the bottom of the stairs. The Christmas tree was big, per Sakura's request, and all of the ornaments and lights she bought were put to use. There were several more decorations throughout the living room, but the fireplace caught his eye. There was garland and lights across the top, woven around the pictures they had up there. They also had their two stockings, and there was a fire going. Everything together felt so warm and home like. It had been a long time since he felt this way.

Catching the smell of dinner, he moved into the kitchen. His eyes going right to Sakura who was standing by the stove. She was dressed in white fuzzy pajama pants with red and green ornaments on them, and one of his t-shirts that she had insisted that she had no idea what happened to it earlier that morning when he asked about it. They had spent the last week busy running around between training and the short mission they had gone on. They hardly had any time to really spend together. So they agreed on after finishing up their busy day today, they would take the evening for themselves to have a quiet and comfortable night in for dinner.

She was clearly taking the whole comfortable part to the top. Strolling over, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, and got a whiff of her lavender and honey soap and lotion she used. He kissed the side of her neck then. "Smells good."

"It'll be done in a few minutes, be patient." Was Sakura's quick reply, a light smile on her face.

Sasuke smirked, after he kissed her again. "I was talking about you, but dinner smells good too."

Feeling her cheeks flush slightly red, Sakura had to fight the smile on her face, as she hummed happily. Five minutes later Sakura had just put their plates on the table, and smiled at the glass of wine that was already poured for her beside her place mat. Grabbing the glass, her eyes went to Sasuke as she sat down.

The twinkle in Sakura's eye had Sasuke shaking his head. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"My favorite wine..." Sakura started, taking a sip to confirm that it was indeed her favorite. Her smile widened. "You must really like me."

"Well I thought that was obvious by now," Sasuke replied, a smirk on his face. "But clearly us being in a serious relationship is going over your head."

Laughing, Sakura took another sip of her wine, then grabbed her fork. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Since it had been getting so cold outside, training sessions were being cut down more and more. They only meet three or four times a week, and an only a few hours each day now. Tomorrow was one of the days they didn't have training, and Sasuke was in charge of planning some relationship things for him and Sakura to do according to her. "I thought you wanted me to keep it a surprise."

"I did, but then I got curious while I was taking a shower," Sakura replied, focusing on taking a bite of food, then back to him. "I don't need it to be a surprise. Just tell me."

Studying Sakura for a long moment, Sasuke chewed the bite of food in his mouth, then gave in. "Well since we're still trying out doing relationship things together," he started, a smirk on his face when that made her smile. "I figure we can start off tomorrow staying in bed for a while."

"Oh thank god," Sakura started speaking right away, as she brought a hand to her chest. "I thought you were going to say that we're going to wake up early and go hiking like last time it was your day."

That had Sasuke laughing. Enough where he had to take a moment to collect himself. Picking up his glass, he smirked at her over the rim. "You like hiking."

"Not early in the morning-"

"That's a lie," Sasuke interrupted, sipping his water then setting it down on the table. Leaning forward a bit. "You like it, just not when someone else is waking you up."

"True," Sakura agreed without hesitation, then she stuck out her tongue. "But I still would be very unhappy if that's what you had in mind for tomorrow morning. It'd be so freaking cold."

"Relax, I already said that my plan was to start off staying in bed for a while," Sasuke replied, chuckling as he took a bite of food. "Then whenever we feel like getting up I figured that we could get around to making breakfast, then sit on the couch by the fire and watch as many Christmas movies as you want. Maybe we'll take a nap, then later in the day we can have dinner, then to continue on the relaxing day we can take a nice long bath-"

"I take it back," Sakura interrupted him with wide eyes. "I want to be surprised."

Once again Sasuke had a bit of trouble stopping his laughter. When he did, he smiled genuinely at her. "You're something else… Don't worry, I'll add in some twists so you won't be disappointed."

 **A couple days later**

The sound of Sasuke's laughter hit Sakura's ears, as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

"You can't steal my ideas Sakura."

"I'm not." Sakura replied back to him. Feeling a chill of air when he had lifted the covers up to look at her.

"Yesterday, when it was my day, we spent half an hour just laying up here in bed," Sasuke reminded her, smirking at her pulling the covers back down. "We've been up here in bed for almost an hour now. You're copying my ideas." He chuckled at the sight of her face barely poking out from under the blankets, he just moved to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm not," Sakura repeated, sighing happily at the warmth she felt with Sasuke's arms around her. "The cold is just a slight complication to my diabolical plan."

That had Sasuke laughing. "Alright, that's a reasonable explanation," he said, reaching over to push her hair back out of her face. "So since we have this free time, you want to tell me what we're doing today?"

Sakura moved her head to look up at Sasuke, as she smiled at him. "I want to surprise you. I don't think you'll expect it, and it'll be more fun that way."

"That's comforting." Sasuke replied sarcastically, smirking at how that made Sakura laugh.

 **A few hours later**

Sakura set down a box full of canned goods on top of the fifteen other boxes they had brought in. A smile on her face, as she looked at it all.

"Okay, these two should be the last ones." Sasuke's voice hit Sakura's ears. Setting down the last two boxes, as his eyes went to Sakura. Catching the big smile on her face, he found the corners of his mouth turning upward.

"Thank you both so much," a feminine voice was heard, then the owner of the voice walked in from another room. A clipboard in hand, and she was writing something down. Stopping a few feet from them, a big smile on her own face. "It means so much that your donating this food. We really hope to bring some smiles to the children's faces."

Sakura smiled warmly at the thought. "I plan on dropping off more next week. I want to make sure you have enough. So maybe next week we can sit down and go through the numbers to make sure."

The woman nodded, as her eyes had slipped over to a few of her workers who were moving the boxes to the storage room in the back. Her eyes going back to Sakura. "Sakura, your family has always done so much to help these children. I know you've already donated plenty of toys for them for Christmas too. Every year, multiple times a year, you've helped so much. Clothes, food, new furniture, toys for the kids, it's wonderful."

"Oh no, it's not a big deal," Sakura replied, shaking her head. "I just want to help in whatever way I can."

The woman smiled before nodding at both Sakura and Sasuke. "Well thank you both for everything."

"You're welcome," Sakura replied, at the same time Sasuke replied with, "No problem." They both left then. Once outside, Sakura pulled her jacket a bit closer to her at the chill of the December wind, then tucked her hand in the crook of Sasuke's elbow.

Sasuke's eyes went to Sakura, as they started down the street. Thinking of all they've done so far. After breakfast, he and Sakura got dressed, then her first big activity she had planned was to donate food, clothes, and toys to the homeless shelter, and the orphanage. It had a smile appearing on his face. "We've had a busy start to our day."

Sakura smiled back at him. "I hope you don't mind. I know you were probably expecting something exciting for our to do list today for our relationship things, but-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted her. "I got to spend time with you, that's fun on it's own. And it felt nice to be able to help out. It sounded like your family has done it for a while."

"Even since I could remember," Sakura replied, smiling at the thought. For once not thinking of her parents with sadness. "My parents would give as much as they could as often as they could. I was lucky to be raised by such amazing people."

Sasuke studied how Sakura's smile grew, and it made his own grow. His eyes caught onto the sight of Neji and Tenten walking in their direction, so he and Sakura slowed down.

"Well, well," Sakura started, her eyes looking to Neji, and a smirk on her face. "Looks like you two finally made it out of your apartment."

"Sakura." Tenten started, shaking her head at what Sakura was hinting at.

Neji rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Are you ever going to get over the fact that we're in a relationship?"

"I've already told you Neji; we're not in a relationship," Sakura replied, as she motioned between the two of them. "Although we're married and you knocked me up, I still am in love with another guy."

"Oh geez." Sasuke mumbled, rolling his eyes. Tenten, on the other hand, was laughing.

Neji smirked back at Sakura. "I hate to break it to you, but I want a divorce."

"Until death do us part Neji-

"Okay, as amusing as this is, I'm freezing, and would like to go get a tree before I die of frostbite," Tenten spoke before Neji could, her eyes went to Sakura. "I'm making him get a tree for his apartment. You should see the decorations I already had him putting up."

"See Neji, I told you how Tenten will brighten up your dull decorating skills-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her, rolling his eyes at her starting up more issues.

"Changing the subject," Tenten spoke up again. "What are we supposed to bring to the bonfire tonight?"

"Oh shit. I was trying to keep that a surprise for Sasuke," Sakura replied, then she smiled at Sasuke. "I know how much you love socializing with other humans. So I thought we should host a bonfire behind the house tonight."

Sasuke smirked at her, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me guess, you were going to wait until everyone was already there to tell me."

"Surprise," Sakura replied laughing. Her eyes went back to Tenten. "Uh, most of the food is already covered by the others, but if you would bring stuff for drinks that'd be good."

"Vodka is at the top of the list," Tenten replied, laughing along with Sakura at how that seemed to make both Neji and Sasuke less than happy. Taking Neji's hand in hers, Tenten waved at them with the other hand. "We'll see you both tonight."

After Tenten and Neji walked away, Sakura pulled Sasuke into the restaurant they were picking up lunch from.

It wasn't until they had ordered their food to go, that Sasuke focused in on Sakura. "You are full of surprises."

"I hope you don't mind," Sakura told him, smiling at him. "I figured we can spend the rest of the afternoon together, then enjoy some time with our friends tonight."

Chuckling at her words, Sasuke shrugged. "I don't mind. It'll be fun."

Sakura just grew an over-dramatic look of shock on her face. "Did you, Sasuke Uchiha, just admit that you like to have fun?"

Sasuke leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Well I do like to have fun from time to time. Particularly the kind of fun we're going to have tonight after all of our friends go home-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, a smile on her face as that had him laughing. Her eyes drifted upward to see a mistletoe hanging from one of the lights, and she moved to sit up on one of the barstools. Making her a little closer to Sasuke's height. She moved her arms up around his shoulders. "You need to kiss me."

"We're in a crowded restaurant. Even you usually don't like to-" Sasuke stopped speaking when Sakura pointed upward. Seeing the mistletoe hanging above them, Sasuke smirked as he looked back at her. Although he didn't disagree anymore as he kissed her.

 **Later that evening**

Looking into the backyard from the window above the sink, Sakura smiled at the sight of their friends around the bonfire they created. Naruto and Sai had actually come over a bit earlier than everyone else, and helped build the fire pit in the backyard. When their friends showed up, they had been back there talking and having dinner. It was a nice change to have everyone back together. After the past couple weeks of everyone either training, on missions, or just staying inside because of the cold weather.

"Okay, I found the roasters."

Hearing Sasuke's voice got Sakura's attention away from the window, and to where he just walked in from the living room. "They were upstairs in one of the many bags of leftover decorations you had bought from last week. Just how long were you planning this bonfire out exactly?"

"Well I planned it out the day before yesterday," Sakura replied, smiling at his raised eyebrow. "But, I did have an idea to do a bonfire last week. I just didn't have the official plans then."

"Right," Sasuke said, watching Sakura set out the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate on the counter. A big grin stretched across her face. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yeah I am," Sakura said, laughing as she turned to move towards him. Snuggling up against him, as she smiled warmly. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did," Sasuke said, kissing the top of her head, as he wrapped on arm around her. "You did a perfect job planning out all of our activities today."

Sakura smiled big at that, as she shrugged. "Thank you, I try."

That made Sasuke laugh, before he reached up to tuck her bangs back behind her ear. "You know, I think it was really amazing what you did this morning. Donating as much as you did. You give so much to everyone, and that's something I really love about you."

Sakura brought a hand to her chest, as she smiled warmly at him. "Aw, my heart… I love you."

Leaning his head down to kiss her, Sasuke smiled once they broke their kiss. "I love you too… Now let's go back outside, and make some smores."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Sakura replied, picking up the smore stuff, then she practically skipped to the back door. All smiles.

 **A little over a week later, December 24th**

Sakura had begun to feel a little light headed as the night went on, but had been putting her smile on her face. Trying to ignore the fact that she felt like something was off, and she tried to enjoy the party. They were in one of the big rooms in the Hokage mansion for the annual Christmas Eve party. Earlier that afternoon they had their own Christmas Eve party at the Uchiha mansion with their friends, and she had felt fine then. It wasn't until after they arrived at the Hokage mansion that Sakura began to feel strange.

 _Saku Inner: You're really going to ignore this feeling?_

 _Sakura: I don't really see what worrying about it is going to do for me._

 _Saku Inner: Really?_

 _Sakura: I don't know what to tell you Inner. I have been having all sorts of strange feelings lately. Between the weird dreams I'm getting, and the strange visions I'm getting while I meditate, I'm all for ignoring the feeling._

 _Saku Inner: This isn't something to ignore-_

Blocking her inner off, Sakura shook her head, and took a sip of her champagne. Lately her dreams were becoming so intense she believed they were filtering into her day through these flash of visions. Kind of like what she experienced more often before she found out she was a Priestess. Feeling that odd feeling persist, she found herself being sucked in the vision of seeing herself while she was in her coma on her birthday. Walking down the hall with her parents and Naoto.

"Hey what's up?"

Hearing Hinata's voice brought Sakura away from that vision, and she just met her friend's eyes. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Hinata asked, her eyes closely observing Sakura, she frowned. "You look a little pale."

"It's called I haven't been outside in the sun that much lately." Sakura shot back, downing the rest of her champagne, before moving to walk away. Going upstairs to find a little bit of quiet. She found herself in one of the large open rooms that she often found herself in whenever she visited the Hokage mansion. Whenever she'd come by to help Tsunade finish all the work she slacked off on, she would come into this room, as it had the best view from the balcony doors, and it was the quietest room. Right now, it was serving as the best room to pace in without interruption.

 _Saku Inner: You're on edge. Maybe you shouldn't be here._

Sakura just pushed her Inner back away, and brought a hand to her head when she got more flashes of that day she was in a coma. Walking down the hall with her parents and Naoto, then back to them in her own room. Looking at her unconscious body. Pushing herself out of the vision, she felt as if she was about to pass out. Stopping her pacing, she brought both hands to her face, and tried to breathe through the feeling she had.

Sakura was so consumed by her mind that she hardly noticed when the door to the room open. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata walked inside. Hinata frowning as she noticed how tense Sakura was. "See, I knew something wasn't right with her."

Sasuke was the first by Sakura's side, but noticed how she hardly acknowledged he was there. "Sakura?"

"I don't think she can hear you..." Neji trailed off, remembering a few times this has happened to Sakura in the past. So deep in her mind that she zones out on a whole new level.

Naruto got a feeling inside of him that told him something deeper was going on. Reaching forward to touch her shoulder, he was able to see what was going on in her mind. It happened in a blink of an eye, and he dropped his hand down to his side. "I don't know how, but it's like flashes of what happened the day of her birthday. What happened to her while she was in her coma."

"She's been saying that she had been dreaming about it the past few nights," Sasuke spoke up, frowning, as he looked from Sakura to Naruto. "But she didn't tell me it was happening while she was awake."

"She may have thought it wasn't a big deal-"

"Like everything else that has happened to her since this all started," Hinata interrupted Naruto, a frown on her face as she reached forward to take Sakura's hands off her head. "Sakura? Sakura focus."

Hearing Hinata's voice, Sakura opened her eyes to meet her friends, but that's when the full vision overtook her.

" _It's still acceptable to call you two my parents, right? You know, since technically you two adopted me."_

" _We're still your parents Sakura," her father replied, a smile still on his face. "Even if we're not by birth, that doesn't matter to us, and we hope it won't matter to you."_

" _Good, because you two raised me," Sakura said, before frowning. "Although, it's not like I'm disrespecting my birth parents or anything, I just don't remember them-" Stopping as she felt a presence behind her, she turned slowly, and frowned. Two people stood nearly a good thirty feet away. Side by side, their eyes on her. One was a woman with long red hair, with green eyes, and the other was man with shorter white hair, with grey eyes. The sight of them made her stiffen up, and frown. "Who are you?" She questioned them, and when they didn't respond, she glanced back at her parents. "Mom. Dad. These people are freaking me out."_

" _Go closer to them," her dad said, crossing his arms over his chest. An encouraging smile on his face. An encouraging smile on his face._

 _Sakura nodded, before moving closer to these two people. Leaving the feeling of warmth she got from her parents made her frown, but she was surprised that when she approached these two people, the warmth came back. Her questions were lost on the tip of her tongue, as she felt comfortable oddly enough. Squinting her eyes to study these people. She wanted to speak, but the ability was beyond her._

 _The man spoke to her then. "You've grown into such a bright young woman."_

 _The woman nodded in agreement, a warm smile on her face. "A very beautiful one at that, Sakurina."_

 _Then they disappeared. Gone. Into thin air._

Finding herself back in the present, Sakura felt as if the world around her slowed to a stop. Feeling a heart wrenching pain in her chest, she tried to speak, but couldn't make anything come out. She could see the others trying to say something to her, but she couldn't hear them. All her focus was on that memory. What it meant. Her priestess abilities kicked in over drive, and it was like all of her senses turned on to full extent. Hearing the sound of chatter from people downstairs, the lights in the room brightened severely. She felt like she couldn't catch a breath.

Moving to the balcony doors, she opened them, and stepped outside. The cool winter air hit her like a slap in the face.

"Sakura?"

Naruto's voice stuck out to her amongst everything, and Sakura used that to anchor her hearing back to normal. She just turned to face him, and that was when she felt the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. "I can't breathe."

"Okay," Naruto started, bring his hands to steady her, as she had reached out for him. "You can breathe. Everything is fine. Just relax. One sense at a time."

Sakura had a hand on her chest, as she tried to relax herself. It seemed to work for her breathing, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down her face slowly. "They were right there. The entire time. I saw them."

"What is she talking about?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked to Hinata and Neji.

"No clue." Neji replied for them both, shaking his head.

"Who was there Sakura?" Naruto asked her, unsure as to what to do to help her.

Sakura took in a deep breath then, as she took a few steps back from Naruto. "Long red hair. Green eyes. Short white hair. Grey eyes… Why couldn't I see it before?"

Hinata was frowning deeply at Sakura. "Sakura, we don't know what you're talking about."

"My parents were perfect." Was all Sakura said in response. She brought both her hands back to her face, as she stepped side to side as if she didn't know where to be.

Thinking she was referring to missing her parents, Hinata frowned. "Sakura we know they were. I know this is your first Christmas without them-"

"No," Naruto interrupted, understanding that's not what she meant. "That's not what she meant."

 _Nine Tails: Smart boy._

Getting conformation from the Nine Tails, Naruto felt like a memory was pushing itself to the surface. The same feeling he got when he saw his father through visions a few weeks ago.

" _Do you accept this?" Minato asked._

" _What?" Naruto countered, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by do I accept this? Of course I do. Sakura's already one of my best friends."_

" _What you are agreeing to is a much bigger responsibility Naruto," Kushina said, smiling at her son. "Once you agree to this, you have to stand by Sakura's side. She'll need you."_

" _That's right Naruto," Sakura's father said, nodding at him. "You've got to be absolutely sure you can handle it."_

 _Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but that's when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Turning to see two people standing on the opposite side of Sakura's bed, he frowned. "Why are you in here?" He questioned them._

 _One was a woman with long dark red hair, braided all the way down her back, and bright green emerald eyes. The other was a man, his hair was white, but he was not old. His own eyes were a smoky grey color. Both of their eyes had been focused on Sakura, before looking to Naruto._

" _Just watching over," the woman said, a smile on her face._

" _You can't just go into Sakura's room!" Naruto exclaimed, a frown on his face. "It's family and friends only!"_

 _The man joined the woman in smiling, and he spoke this time. "We know that."_

 _Then how after his parents asked if he was ready for this, that white haired man spoke._

" _Do you really understand what you are being asked?" The man with the white hair and grey eyes asked him._

" _You don't know me!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly defensive. "Of course I accept it! I would die for her! Believe it!"_

 _The two strangers smiled at each other, before the woman spoke. "Sakurina is in the right hands."_

 _And then they were gone._

Breaking out of the memory, Naruto finally realized what Sakura was so worked up about. Stepping back close to her, he brought a hand to her shoulder, but she didn't acknowledge him. He was quiet for a long moment. "You look just like her."

Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura's eyes met Naruto's. Feeling her world stop.

"You look like her in the face. Your eye color match hers," Naruto continued, studying her face. "But, you have his eye shape. The strength and emotion he holds in his eyes is the same that's reflected through yours."

Another tear slid down Sakura's face, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You… Saw them too?"

While Sakura's tone held a strangled note to it, Naruto tried to ignore it, as he took her hands. Trying to channel his memories through their spiritual link, as he spoke. "When I was in my coma. My parents brought me to your room. They asked me if I was ready for this. Then I noticed them standing across the bed. I told them that only friend and family was allowed… He said that they knew that..." He trailed off, finding tears of his own forming. "Then when it came time, he asked me if I really knew what I was getting into. I practically yelled in his face that of course I did… I would die for you. Then the way they smiled at each other… She said that you were in the right hands..."

Seeing Naruto's memory as he spoke it, Sakura took in a sharp breath. "Their eyes-"

"We're full of their love for you," Naruto interrupted, reaching a hand up to rest on the side of Sakura's face. "I could tell that from the moment I first saw them in my coma."

"They felt so warm..." Sakura trailed off, tears sliding down her cheeks, and she just stared Naruto in the eyes. "Now it's cold. Really cold."

Then that seemed to be all it took before Sakura's insides fell into a storm of chaos inside of her, and she started to sob. Naruto stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. The world around them was silent, with the occasional burst of the wind. Snowflakes began to trickle down around them while their friends watched on.

 **A couple hours later**

Finishing brushing her teeth, Sakura spit into the sink, but didn't leave the bathroom quite yet. She had just got out of the shower, and was getting ready for bed. After her breakdown at the party, she left the party to come home. She spent quite a lot of time in the shower. Spending nearly half an hour just sitting in the shower, not evening turning the water on. Now, as she looked at herself, she had calmed down considerably. But, her reflection seemed different. It was as if she was a completely different person after figuring out what she did. Seeing her birth parents. Really seeing them. Trying to push away the thoughts, Sakura moved to leave her bathroom.

Sasuke was already in bed, and had been looking up at the ceiling. But, his focus went straight to her when she walked out of the bathroom. He propped himself up a bit, but didn't say anything. Unsure of what to do to help her. Sakura didn't say anything else after she started sobbing out on the balcony of the Hokage mansion. While he was sure Naruto informed Neji and Hinata of what happened, he had left with Sakura before he could find out what happened.

After staring at Sasuke for a long moment, Sakura crossed the room, and climbed into bed beside him. Turning off the light, she moved his arm, and laid down so she could rest her head on his chest. Feeling his arm move around her, she sighed at the soothing feeling. It was quiet for a long moment before she finally spoke. "I saw my birth parents today."

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment. Everything Sakura and Naruto had been saying out on the balcony… made sense now.

"Well, technically months ago, but I just now realized that it was them today," Sakura continued sniffling a bit, as the tears came back. "After all the dreams and visions I've been having, I can't believe it took me so long-"

"Shh..." Sasuke silenced her softly, at the sound of her starting to upset herself. His hand rubbing her back soothingly. "We'll talk about this more in the morning. You just need sleep now."

Sakura nodded, as she tried to breathe and stop crying. Closing her eyes after a moment, she took in a deep breath, and let it out. It wasn't long until her mind took her to unconsciousness.

 _Opening her eyes, Sakura found her older self looking down on a much younger version of herself. Her younger self was curled up on a comfy looking couch, and was fast asleep. Looking around the room to find it to be a cozy looking study. A really big Christmas tree in the corner of the room, and a fire going in the fire place. Her eyes moved over to the door when she heard it open, and found jaw dropping._

" _See, I knew she'd be in here," it was her birth mother saying this, as she and her birth father walked in the room. Her birth mother had a smirk on her face, as she shook her head. "She loves coming into your study."_

" _That she does," her birth father agreed, as he moved over to her sleeping younger self. He gently picked her up from the couch, and he smiled down at her. "She certainly got out her energy today. With all the running around she did, I'm surprised she didn't fall asleep sooner."_

" _Well she was doing all that running to keep up with you," her birth mother said, a warm smile as her eyes looked down on her younger self. She had been running her fingers through her long red hair. The upper half up in a bun, and the lower half left down. "It's been a wonderful Christmas… I can't wait to see how much she grows before the next one."_

 _That had her birth father chuckling, as he and his wife focused in on her younger self. "She's got a bright future ahead of her. She's already off to such a great start."_

 _Sakura watched both her birth parents as they stared down at her younger self. The love in their eyes…_

Opening her eyes Sakura found herself staring up at the ceiling of her dark bedroom. The sound of the fan hitting her ears. Feeling warm tears trickling down her face, she reached a hand up to her cheek. A smile slowly moved onto her face, as it felt like she was surrounded by her birth parents love.

* * *

 **A/N: I was really excited to write this Christmas chapter. I have known for a while that Sakura was going to discover that she had indeed knew what her birth parents looked like around Christmas time. The memory at the end gave me all the feels as I was writing it. I think it was my favorite scene of the chapter. What was yours?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	25. She's Struggling

_Review:_

 _Opening her eyes Sakura found herself staring up at the ceiling of her dark bedroom. The sound of the fan hitting her ears. Feeling warm tears trickling down her face, she reached a hand up to her cheek. A smile slowly moved onto her face, as it felt like she was surrounded by her birth parents love._

* * *

 **A week and a half later, January 3rd**

 _Suddenly surrounded by bushes that towered over her, Sakura took in a deep breath and glanced around. Coming to realize everything towered over her. Looking down, she was with a much younger girl's body. A white lace gown covered her, and she wore no shoes on her feet._

 _Starting through the maze of towering bushes that were a clipped to perfect square shapes, she felt herself having to stand on her tiptoes to try to look over them._

" _Sakura!"_

 _The voice was a little bit distant, but she felt like it was familiar. Without warning the young body she was in shot forward. Running throughout the maze, the feeling of the wind going past her, made her want to laugh. So she did, a childish giggle as she turned another corner of the maze of bushes._

" _Sakura! Where are you?!"_

" _Coming!" She called back, as she continued forward. Her much older mind was confused at this. Not sure as to why she was saying these things or feeling this way. Feeling so happy. As she reached the next corner, a feeling of happiness really hit her. It felt as if whatever was around this corner was the source of this happiness. Just as she reached it she assumed like usual everything would turn white._

 _However, when she turned the corner she was greeted with dark skies above. Gathering her full focus as lightning came from the sky, followed by roaring thunder. This isn't supposed to be happening- Her thoughts were interrupted as a strike of lightning came straight towards her like slow motion. Just as it was about to hit her, she closed her eyes._

Opening her eyes when nothing happened, Sakura found herself back in her bedroom. However she didn't move like usual, as she tried to avoid waking Sasuke up. Sighing softly, she shook her head. _Inner what was that?_

 _Saku Inner: I'm trying to sleep here._

 _Sakura: Do you even need to sleep?_

 _Saku Inner: I do when you're have problems that don't concern me._

Frowning at her Inner's lack of interest, Sakura sighed heavily. Seeing it was about twelve thirty in the morning, she frowned, and let her head fall back on her pillow. _Wow, I've only been asleep for barely an hour. I'm going to end up losing it from not getting enough sleep._ It was hard to lull herself back to sleep is all her mind did was circle around the dream. Analyzing the difference between the normal dream and this new strange dream. She glanced back at the clock to see it was almost four, and groaned at her mind not shutting off. Finally working her priestess ability, she slowed her thoughts down to bring welcome silence inside her mind. Staring up at the circling ceiling fan, finally she felt herself wind back down, and find sleep again.

 _The darkness around her was interrupted with a shot of light. A door opening in front of her. Finding her small child-like hands being what opened the door in the first place. Moving through the doorway, she began to skip her way down the hall. A huge hall. Looking down, she was wearing a pale light blue nightgown, that neared the floor, and sleeves that went almost past her hands. Her longer pink hair flew around her lightly. She held a small thin book to her chest. Unsure of its color. Inside, she felt happy. She felt like she was floating free._

 _The surroundings around her began to blur, as she skipped. She was nearing the end of the large hallway. At the end was two large windows, both of which were pushed open. At first, all she could see was clear blue sky. When she got closer, she prepared herself to look out. But, when she reached the window, light began to blind her, but not for long. The sound of thunder hit her ears, and that light that hit her disappeared to reveal dark clouds up in the sky. Strikes of lightning rained down, and one began to head towards her in slow motion. Right before it got to her, she got a shiver of fear down her spine, then closed her eyes._

Shooting straight up, Sakura gasped at the shock she felt running through her spine. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, and it was almost blinding to her eyes.

"Look who's finally awake," Sasuke's voice as heard, then he walked into the room. Already dressed for the day, and going to grab his weapons from the bedside table on his side of the bed. "You need to get a move on. It's almost eight and we have the training to get to soon."

Sakura hardly paid any attention to what he was saying, and just continued squinting at the windows. Her brain felt like it was still trying to catch up to her consciousness, but also try to decipher her dream. _Two crazy weird dreams back to back?_

Sasuke's eyes went to Sakura when she hadn't responded to anything he said, and noticed her squinting in the direction of the window. "Are you okay?"

Sakura hesitated for a long moment, then just shook her head. "I need coffee first, then prepare yourself for the crazy weird fuckery dreams I just had." Was all she said before she jumped up from the bed to go downstairs to get her coffee. _I can already tell today is going to be terrible._

 **A half hour later**

"Don't tell anyone about the dreams I had. I don't need my two bodyguards to figure out that I'm slowly losing my mind."

"Relax," Sasuke replied, stopping in front of her, as he smirked. "I highly doubt Hinata or Neji are going to think you're losing your mind. If anything, it certainly wouldn't be your dreams that would make them think that."

"Gee thanks," Sakura replied with an eye roll. She lifted up on the tip of her toes to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Sasuke replied, kissing her once more before watching her walk over to Naruto.

On Naruto and Sakura's walk over to the other training ground, Naruto was studying Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura countered quickly.

"I just thought I'd ask," Naruto replied, an eyebrow raised at her. "You just look really stressed out."

Sighing heavily, Sakura quickly explained her dreams from that morning to him, but waved a hand after she was done speaking. "But we're not going to talk about it. I'm over all this dream nonsense."

"Sakura, the last few dreams you said that didn't matter, ended up meaning something-"

"Yeah, well these don't. I think it's just my mental self-being destructive," Sakura interrupted, as she crossed her arms. "Can we talk about something else?"

Naruto was quiet for a long moment, then finally nodded. "At least we're on the second scroll now, and we are going to get to do some more challenging stuff. Although it sucks that we have to be separated."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, thinking back to when she, Naruto, and Kakashi had got together a few days ago to go over what the second scroll entailed. She and Naruto had a separate list of about eight individual jutsu a piece they had to learn. According to the instructions of this section of the scroll, she and Naruto weren't permitted to train together, and had to take this part alone. So far they had gone over some of the individual jutsu they had used on her birthday, but now they were getting to the one's they didn't know yet. "I'm supposed to start on a new jutsu today that combines two separate jutsu, but three separate elements. I don't know how it's going to work out. I was thinking about it a lot last night before I went to bed."

"Maybe your stress caused the dreams to change," Naruto suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. However, when Sakura glared at him, he waved his hands. "But we're not talking about that. I got it."

"Good." Sakura shot back, then crossed her arms as they fell into silence. She knew it'd be a long day of training, and she wasn't sure how she'd make it through it.

 **After training that day**

"Just twenty more minutes."

"Training is over Sakura," Kakashi replied watching his student scowl back at him. "You and Naruto are both getting equal eight hours each day. Which technically, since it's so cold out here, you should be getting just four or five hours."

"I'm fine, I don't need to stop," Sakura shot back, noticing how that didn't change Kakashi's look as he just crossed his arms. Stomping over to her bag to collect her stuff, she sighed. Having spent nearly all day on that jutsu that she talked to Naruto about this morning, and she didn't make the slightest bit of progress. All she managed was to do her wind jutsu like normal, then the new fire jutsu separately. But not together like she was supposed to. _Once I actually manage to do the jutsu with both the other jutsu combined, then I have to somehow produce lightning somewhere in there. Supposedly anyway._

 _Saku Inner: It is. You just haven't got there yet. But you will._

 _Sakura: I don't need you patronizing me right now._

 _Saku Inner: I'm not, I'm just trying to be supportive-_

 _Sakura: Or you're just trying to piss me off by reminding me of the fact that I spent all day on this one damn jutsu and still haven't picked up on it._

Blocking her Inner from saying anything more, Sakura grabbed her bag, and started to cross the training ground to leave. Just as the rest of her team showed up right by Kakashi.

Naruto being the first to grin at the sight of Sakura, as he missed being around his best friend. "Hey Sakura, how did training go-" He stopped talking when Sakura walked right past them.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask our all knowing sensei?" Sakura shot back bitterly, then she left.

Yamato chuckled, as he eyed Kakashi. "Rough day?"

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. "She just needs to go home and relax. She can't just train all day in this weather. She can just work on the jutsu again tomorrow."

"And she's mad because you won't let her run herself into the ground?" Sasuke asked, seeing Kakashi nod, he sighed. "Not surprising in the slightest."

Sai's eyes were focusing on Naruto. "So are we still meeting up tonight?"

Naruto's attention, however, was focused in the direction Sakura walked off in. _I haven't really got to talk to Sakura today. I didn't realize that by separating in training, that we won't get to speak to each other that much. I miss being able to go on lunch break with her and talk out all this mess that comes with our training..._ Shaking his head, his eyes moved to Sai. "Wait what did you ask me?"

 **An hour later, five thirty**

 _Watching as the tide came in, Sakura smiled happily as her eyes met onyx ones. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she laughed lightly. "Oh this vacation has been so wonderful."_

" _I'm surprised you have it in you to take a vacation," Sasuke replied, smirking down at her, as the wind from the beach went past them. "Usually you stress yourself out so much you don't really enjoy it."_

" _I'm getting better- Okay, so I'm not getting that much better, but I'm making progress," Sakura replied, laughing at Sasuke shaking his head. She turned to face the ocean again. They were on the beaches in White Ash, and it felt like the ocean water was never-ending. All she knew was that moment, she couldn't be more relaxed, and she sure as heck needed it. Smiling again, as she turned back to face Sasuke. "I wonder if-"_

 _Breaking off as Sasuke was all of a sudden gone, and she was no longer on the beach. She was in the training ground. Unsure as to how she got there, she looked around for a moment. Her eyes caught onto the sight of her training scroll laying out. Jogging over to pick it up, she unrolled it a little, but found it to be empty. That's not right. It's supposed to be full of our training instructions. Unrolling it some more, and some more. She soon found herself close to the end of the scroll, but that's when she found some written ink. Defectio… which she new meant failure in her language._

 _Realizing that it was meant for her, she dropped the scroll to the ground. The blue sky filled with dark clouds, and the lightning and thunder began. However this time as she dodged the lightning strikes, voices hit her ears._

" _You can't complete a simple jutsu! Why are you the priestess?"_

" _You shouldn't hold the title if you can't handle it!"_

" _You're running out of time!"_

Hearing that last part jolted Sakura awake, as her eyes snapped open and she found herself in the living room. Staring up at the ceiling for a long moment, she took in a breath. Everything was normal again. The fire was going in the fire place, and the lights on the tree were on.

"Hey," Sasuke's voice hit her ears from where he was sitting at the end of the couch she was laying down on. He had been reading a scroll, and looked over when she jumped slightly. Lifting her legs a little, he slid closer to her, so he could lean over and kiss her. Letting her legs rest on his lap, as he smiled at her. "You're not that great at taking naps."

"Are you sure?" Sakura countered, bringing her hands to her face as she yawned and stretched. "Because I feel like I was sleeping for two years, and woke up all delirious."

That had Sasuke chuckling. "You were probably only asleep for half an hour at most… I have to go meet Naruto and Sai for training."

"What?" Sakura asked, sitting up abruptly, as she met his eyes. "Naruto is going with you?"

Unsure as to why she asked, Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yeah, we have the chunin exams coming up. We need to get together to figure out some things before we go."

That had Sakura frowning deeply. "That's not fair. Kakashi said that Naruto and I are supposed to have an equal amount of training."

"Well, it's already past six thirty," Sasuke started, realizing that she was just wanting to train more. "You really don't need to be out in the cold running whatever jutsu you're working on over and over. You have already tired yourself out enough today."

Scoffing at his words, Sakura pulled her hand away from his, and crossed her arms. "And you three _men_ can?"

Sighing at her tone, Sasuke shook his head back at her. "You know that's not what I was trying to say. First of all, we're going to be inside. Tsunade is allowing us to use one of the dojo's in the North forest. Second, we aren't doing any heavy training. We're just figuring out our strategies for the chunin exams."

Keeping her frown on her face, Sakura moved to lay back on the couch. "That's still not fair."

"Think of it this way, you're already a jounin so be glad that you don't have to worry about things like the chunin exams," Sasuke said, noticing that didn't stop her frown. He reached over to rest his hand on one of hers. "You also get to stay here in the nice warm house. Maybe you can take a bubble bath with a glass of your favorite wine."

That was what made Sakura smile finally, as she turned her hand over to hold intertwine their fingers. "Okay, so maybe it won't be that bad."

 **A few hours later, nine o'clock**

Stepping out of the house, Sakura was greeted by a burst of cool wind, and she second guessed her decision to leave right away. But, her feet took her down the steps of the porch anyways. She had a nice evening to herself, and did have a bubble bath with a glass of her favorite wine. She had got tired after getting out of her bath, and dozed off earlier than usual. One minute she was having a normal dream, then next she was surrounded by a storm and the voices yelling at her about not completing that jutsu again.

Just the thought of her dream turned nightmare had a shiver running down Sakura's spine, then she took off down the street. _Maybe a run will do me some good, and if I happen to stop to try out that jutsu every once in a while, there's not harm there._

 _Saku Inner: Sakura this is not what you need to be doing right now. You need to be resting in order to have a fresh start at training tomorrow._

 _Sakura: You saw my nightmares. You know that I'm failing-_

 _Saku Inner: Sakura those are not real! You can't let something like that affect your judgment in real life._

 _Sakura: I'm not!_

With that said, Sakura pumped some speed into her run. The cold winter wind speeding past her face, but as her body warmed up she felt herself pushing farther. The wall to the village getting close, but she just kept on running at it. A determined look on her face.

 **The next morning, January 4th**

Feeling a little wired, Sakura was quick to start off running to the training ground. Despite her body's exhaustion, the three cups of coffee she had that morning were helping keep her moving. On her run last night, she jumped over the wall of the village, and took off. With her new speed she had been developing since becoming a priestess, she was able to cross into the Land of Rivers, and she nearly hit the Land of Wind before heading back. She even got in some time to throw around the jutsu she had been trying to learn, but still didn't make any progress.

She had returned back to the village nearly half an hour ago. When she got home, Sasuke had already left so she was able to shower, and down three cups of coffee to try and wake herself up again.

 _Saku Inner: Do you honestly believe your going to get any work done after not sleeping or resting at all last night?_

 _Sakura: I've pulled all nighters before-_

 _Saku Inner: Let me remind you that the night before last, you barley got five hours of sleep. Then you had intense training session yesterday. And finally, you spent nearly all of last night running, and only stopping to throw out a jutsu or take a quick breather. This is not the same._

 _Sakura: Would you relax? I'll be fine._

Nothing else was said from her Inner other than a long sigh. Shaking her head, Sakura entered the training grounds. She had barely taken a few steps towards her friends, before all their attention went to her.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised as she walked up.

"I took a shower and I had to change," Sakura replied, stopping by the others, as she crossed her arms. "I know I took a bath last night, but I forgot to shave my legs."

"No," Sasuke said almost as soon as she stopped talking. "I meant where were you last night? You weren't home when I got home, and you weren't there when I woke up."

Thinking she had avoided his questions, Sakura just laughed it off. "Oh, I forgot to leave a note. I decided to spend the night at Hinata's."

This visibly makes Hinata's eyes widen, as the others were focused on her now. Hinata noticed Sakura's quick nod at her, and she relaxed her expression "Yeah, we were talking and fell asleep. No big deal."

Naruto started to shake his head, as he looked to Hinata. "Wait a second-"

"You know after we got ramen, and you walked me home," Hinata interrupted, turned to Naruto quickly, and she placed her hand on his arm. "Sakura was over in my apartment already."

Understanding that she wanted him to lie, Naruto hesitated, but then nodded once. "Oh yeah..."

That seemed to be enough to stop the questions there. As more of their friends began to arrive, Sakura stepped away to stretch a bit, and get some alone time. However, she was barely alone for a minute when someone walked up very close to her.

"What in the hell was that?"

Sighing at the sound of Hinata's irritated voice, Sakura looked up at the sky. "It's nothing."

That only seemed to darken Hinata's glare. "You do not get to just brush me off. Not when I just lied for you."

"Fine," Sakura said after a moment, meeting Hinata's eyes. "I accidentally may have took a walk out of the village last night."

Staring at Sakura for a long moment, Hinata crossed her arms. "Okay, we've left the village while completely drunk all night to go get cupcakes, and we told people. Where did you go?"

"To the border of the Land of Wind. Well almost-"

"What?!"

Sakura slapped a hand over Hinata's mouth. "Lower your damn voice."

"There's no way you made it all the way there and back in time to get to training," Hinata started, shaking her head. "I mean you could probably cut it down to one day of travel if you didn't stop at all, but I mean after training for eight hours I would figure you wouldn't have the energy."

"Well I've gotten a little faster alright?" Sakura countered with a shrug of her shoulders. "And you know me. When have some stuff on my mind, no matter how tired I am, I will go running."

"Naruto told me that Kakashi made it sound like you were having trouble with a jutsu," Hinata said, noticing how that made Sakura narrow her eyes, she knew she was correct on that, and moved on. "So how long did it take you?"

"I left around nine last night, and just got back a little over a half hour ago. So it was about fourteen hours..." Sakura trailed off, as she shook her head and popped her knuckles. "Alright, I see that look in your eye. I know we're about to go back to talking about my reason for going. But, it's all good. I've had my coffee, and that'll get me through training."

"For how long?" Hinata countered, an eyebrow raised.

Scowling at Hinata's look, Sakura moved to walk past her. "Bye."

"Good luck." Hinata shot back sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Sakura flicking her off. Her expression turned to a happier one when Naruto jogged over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just wanted to say to enjoy training today," Naruto said, then he leaned his head down a little to kiss her. "And maybe we can have lunch together again if you want?"

Hinata smiled, as she reached up to rest a hand on his face. "I'd love that. But don't you usually eat with Sakura on your separate training days?"

"Yeah, but we're really supposed to be separated during this part of training," Naruto replied, holding a frown on his face at the thought. "I don't really know if I like this all that much. It's weird not being able to talk through some of this training together."

Hinata studied Naruto's face for a moment, then she just moved up on the tip of her toes to kiss him. "We'll do lunch again today. But maybe on the way to the other training ground, you could talk with Sakura. Make her laugh or something. She needs it."

"Will do." Naruto replied, kissing her once more before jogging to catch up with Sakura who was already walking to the other training grounds. Catching up to her, he noticed her slow a little so he could fall into step with her. "So why did you lie?"

"I wasn't lying." Sakura shot back irritably.

"Yes you were," was Naruto's immediate reply. "I know that because I was at Hinata's all night last night. Even if I wasn't, I can tell when you're lying."

Sighing heavily at Naruto's words, Sakura brought her hand to rub her temple. "To avoid a long story, I basically left the village last night on the a run, and didn't come back until this morning. I didn't want to concern Sasuke with me once again breaking some rules Tsunade has decided to set for me."

Naruto got a feeling that she wasn't telling him the entire story, but didn't say anymore. Crossing his arms over his chest, he focused his eyes up on the sky. _I have a bad feeling._

 **Later that evening, five thirty**

"Alright you're finished for the day."

"No," Sakura started, slightly out of breath, as she walked over. "I can do more."

"Sakura," Kakashi started, his arms crossed over his chest, as he stared at her. The others had finished early, and had walked over to watch her training a bit. Naruto had just arrived when Kakashi called Sakura to stop. "Do you need me to repeat myself?"

Sakura glared back at Kakashi as she stopped walking towards the others, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay you said eight hours a day, I've only had about six and a half hours of training, not including lunch-"

"Which you only took five minutes for." Kakashi interrupted her, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, but you said eight hours-"

"Sakura, you're just getting more and more exhausted, and frustrated over this one jutsu. You're going to end up over-doing it."

"But sensei, I'm fine-"

"No buts Sakura," Kakashi interrupted her once again, as he held a firm look in his face. "Training is over for the day."

After that was said, Sakura remained quiet, and turned to go collect her things. She was hardly listening when the others came over to her.

"So you're still planning to go out for barbeque with us right?" Naruto asked, watching Sakura angrily shove stuff in her bag.

"No."

"Why not?" Neji asked, an eyebrow raised as just a few hours before Sakura had agreed to it.

Sakura just pulled on the straps of her bag. "Because I'm going to work at the hospital."

"Sakura, I really think you need to take a break," Sasuke started, eying her face, he could tell she was exhausted. "Between yesterday and today-"

"I'll be fine. I have some patients to check up on." Sakura interrupted him, stepping forward, and quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to walk away, but was caught by Hinata's hand.

"Sakura, I really don't think-"

"Would you just back off?!" Sakura snapped, interrupting Hinata, as she pulled her hand from her friends. Her tone even seemed to surprise her. Without saying anything more, she turned, and walked off.

Naruto reached over to take Hinata's hand, as he frowned. "She didn't mean that. I just think she's tired."

Hinata's frown deepened, as she turned to face the others. "I think we all know she lied this morning when she said she was with me last night."

"But why though?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head, as he crossed his arms. "It doesn't make sense."

"I just think she's under a lot of stress," Naruto started, sighing heavily at the thought. "It's this jutsu she's working on. It seems like she's struggling with it."

"Seems like?" Neji questioned.

"Well I don't know for sure. We haven't trained together the past two days. It just seemed like that's what was going on when I got here." Naruto explained, crossing his arms over his chest, as he looked up at the sky. _What's going on with her?_ _She's struggling._

 **Sakura's POV, midnight**

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed, at another failed attempt at the jutsu. The effect of the wind had seemed to rattle the walls a little. She was in one of the dojo's in the North forest. Having got the idea to come train here from Sasuke yesterday.

After leaving her friends earlier on that day, she didn't go to the hospital. She went on a run. Staying within the borders of the village this time. Then she ended up here in the dojo. After starting a fire in the fire place, she got to work on that jutsu she had been stuck on. She spent the past hours relentlessly throwing out the jutsu with no progress. She was at a point where her chakra level was practically non-existent, and her whole body was aching and screaming from exhaustion.

Leaning back against the wall, Sakura slowly slid down to the floor. Her eyes moved over to the fireplace, and she found herself fixated on the flames. Within a couple minutes her eyes started to droop, then finally closed.

" _You can't complete a simple jutsu! Why are you the priestess?"_

" _You shouldn't hold the title if you can't handle it!"_

" _You're running out of time!"_

Jumping slightly, Sakura's eyes snapped back open, and she had to shake her head to try to push away the drowsiness. Taking no time, she got up and paced the room a bit to hype herself back up again. Despite her exhaustion she was able to find enough to allow her to try the jutsu again. _I can't fail. I have to get this jutsu now!_

 **That next morning**

Having had to sneak into the house after Sasuke left again, Sakura was able to shower and change. After downing a couple cups of coffee, she took off to the training grounds. However, instead of running today, she found herself having to walk. Feeling the ache in her muscles and her overall exhaustion was slowing her down. _I just need this coffee to kick in already._

Once getting to the training grounds, she took a breath, then emerged from the trees. The sight of her team wasn't surprising, but what was surprising was the sight of Neji and Hinata as well as the lack of Sai. She thought the team was training along today, but didn't question it as she walked over.

The others grew quiet as she approached, Sasuke met her eyes, but didn't approach her when she walked over. "Stay at Hinata's again last night?"

Sakura could tell by his tone that he was fishing for her to lie, and she just sighed and shook her head. "No, I came home."

"Oh," Sasuke started, crossing his arms, as he looked at her. "I just thought I'd notice you coming home since I stayed up all night waiting for you."

That made Sakura noticeably freeze, but she tried to smooth out her features. "You stayed up all night, so what? I didn't come home until nearly forty five minutes ago."

"That leaves as a question to where you were last night." Neji pointed out, noticing Sakura's guarded stance.

When Sakura said nothing, Hinata spoke up. "And if I recall, you said you were going to work at the hospital yesterday after training. Which is funny because I asked around and no one remembered seeing you, and there is no written work to account for you."

"And we all knew you were lying yesterday morning about where you were the night before last," Naruto added, a frown on his face at the sight of how Sakura held an emotionless expression on her face. "I was with Hinata all night the night before last… And last night too before you try saying that's where you were."

"Did you even tell me the truth when I asked you about where you were the night before last?" Hinata asked, laughing sarcastically. "Or was that bullshit too?"

Finally Sakura broke her expressionless face, and sighed. "I was honest with you about that..."

Sakura trailing off led them into silence again. Finally Sasuke broke it by stepping towards her, and speaking. "What's going on with you?"

"I think I'd like an answer to that as well." The sound of Kakashi's voice hit their ears. Their sensei just kept his eye on Sakura. "With how tired you were in training yesterday, along with the steady stream of weakness you were showing, it makes me wonder if you have been disobeying me when I have told you to go home and relax after training."

Sakura remained quiet as she turned away from them all, crossing her arms, and dropping her head.

"I had such a strong suspicion that you were disobeying me that I did a little digging. The night before last you left the village. I'm assuming you didn't rest all that much-"

"She didn't. She went on a run, and didn't stop." Hinata interrupted Kakashi, filling in the information, as she didn't care how much Sakura would hate her for it.

"For fourteen hours?" Kakashi asked, watching Hinata nod her head, he sighed. "So no rest. Then you trained yesterday, and it went poorly. Which is why I sent you home early, and it sounds like once again you didn't rest like I told you too. Did you sleep at all last night?"

When Sakura didn't say anything, Naruto frowned deeply. _No sleep in the last forty eight hours-_

 _Nine Tails: More like the last seventy two. Her Inner has been going off about it for a few days now. Three nights ago, she barely hit five hours of sleep. Then a half hour nap or two here and there._

"Five hours," Naruto said out loud. While that had the others looking at him, he focused on Sakura. "You've only slept five hours in the last seventy two hours?"

"That's not-"

"Yes it is. It makes sense," Naruto interrupted Sakura, shaking his head, as he scoffed. "Three days ago, I told you how stressed out you looked. That's only amplified as the days have gone by. You're running off of barely five hours in the last seventy two hours..."

Kakashi noticed Sakura's shoulders were tense, and his frown deepened in his student's direction. "I am telling you to rest and take a break for a reason Sakura. You cannot over do it."

"I have to learn this jutsu..." Sakura spoke up, although her voice sounded slightly defeated.

"No, you are obsessed with trying to learn this jutsu," Kakashi corrected. "Your behavior is proof of that. You've been lying to your friends. Lying to me, your sensei. You haven't been sleeping. You have been training in secret, and-"

"I have to learn this jutsu!" Sakura exclaimed in interrupting, spinning around to face them all. "I have to! It won't stop until I do! Until I finish my training! It's not going to stop!"

It got real quiet after Sakura's loud exclamation. Sasuke raising an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? What won't stop?"

Sakura hardly acknowledged Sasuke even speaking to her, as she turned to walk a little. Her hands going up to the side of her head, at the thought of those voices she kept hearing whenever she'd doze off over the past few days. "I can't take it anymore! It's not going to stop! I need to finish my training already!" With the voice running back through her head, she felt herself lose a little control. Turning quickly, she lunged and hit the ground with a lot of force which led to a large explosion.

"Sakura!" Neji exclaimed, as he had actually pulled Hinata and Sai back so they wouldn't be affected by Sakura's punch to the ground.

Naruto took a few steps towards Sakura, as he felt that same feeling whenever he knew he had to fulfill his responsibility as her counterpart. "Sakura, I know training has been hard," he says as he holds his hands up to her, as she had faced them again. "But it is apart of your destiny-"

"Don't say that! Don't say that stupid word!" Sakura interrupted, bringing her hands up to her face "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Sakura, I know it's hard that you have such a big destiny-"

"I said don't say that!" Sakura yelled interrupting Hinata. "Destiny is just another word for not having a choice! I want a choice! I want a say!"

Sasuke tried next. "Sakura, calm down-"

"It's like I can't breathe!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling her anger running around inside of her, and at the same time she felt powerless. "Everything won't stop suffocating me until I finish my training! I can't keep doing this, I have to move past this jutsu! Move on.

"Sakura you need to calm down," Kakashi started, clearly able to sense this reaction was fueled from her exhaustion. "You aren't thinking clearly-"

"I don't have time! I can't- I- I need to finish this jutsu and then the rest of my training! I- I can't keep doing this! I can't keep having those stupid nightmares-" Sakura yelling angrily interrupted her words. "I can't do this anymore!" Feeling her anger pulsing through her, she held out her hands, and without really thinking produced a jutsu. Wind soared around her, followed with threads of fire that in some places produced sparks of lightning. The same jutsu that had given her so much trouble over the past few days.

The others around her had to back off, as her lack of control was causing the jutsu to grow around her. Naruto had brought his hands up, then followed what his mind told him to do. Taking careful steps to her, he activated his nine tails cloak over his skin. Which took the hit of Sakura's jutsu. Finally getting to her, he reached to her, and his arms locked around her from behind her. His nine tails cloak disappearing as she stopped her jutsu. "Sakura relax. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Sakura however didn't feel the same. She just screamed as the wind around them slowed to a stop, and then she was crying. Giving up. "I can't do this."

While Sakura began to repeat that over and over again, as she cried and tried to breathe, Naruto just held onto her. Letting her cry, as he continued to tell her that she'll be okay. After a few minutes, he noticed her begin to grow limp, as her body was giving out. Catching her in his arms, Naruto frowned as she finally fell unconscious from exhaustion. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

 **A half hour later at the hospital**

"I know you're not okay after what happened," Kakashi was saying to Naruto, as they waited outside the room Sakura was being looked at in. "But you couldn't have known. You've been training separately-"

"I don't know why in the hell we let you talk us into doing that," Naruto interrupted Kakashi, finally turning to face everyone, as he held a very angry look on his face. "We shouldn't have ever done it in the first place!"

"Naruto." Hinata spoke up at Naruto raising his voice.

Kakashi, knowing his student was just placing his anger on him, kept a calm face. "Your training scrolls were clear in saying to do this part separately."

"Well screw what they say!" Naruto shot back, as he had to take a breath to lower his voice again. "This is what happened when I wasn't allowed to be there for her. I'm not going to let this happen again. We're done training separately!"

Kakashi sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "There will be instances in the future where you and Sakura will not be with each other when something bad happens. You have to learn to be on your own. I understand where you're coming from-"

"No you don't!" Naruto shouted, which had quieted the whole hall down. "You don't understand. Everything Sakura feels, I feel too. Everything that happens to her, might as well have happened to me too. This whole bond we have may seem like it is just there for show for everyone else, but it is a whole lot deeper than that."

"Yes we don't fully understand it, but that doesn't mean that we-"

"Sakura needs to know that I will be there for her. Even when I can't physically be there, she has to know that I have her back to get through this training. To get through everything that's been piling up on her shoulders!" Naruto interrupted Neji, then he was quiet for a long moment. Then without really thinking he kicked a chair, and clenched his fists. "I will not let this happen to her again! I'm her counterpart damn it! It's my job to make sure she's okay through all of this, and I already failed her once, and I'm not doing that again! Screw this damn rule that says we can't be there for each other! This training method is stupid!"

That was all Naruto said before he angrily turned and walked off.

It was quiet for a long moment, as Hinata cleared her throat. "He's just really angry."

"I don't think he meant what he said to you." Sasuke said to Kakashi quietly.

"I know..." Kakashi trailed off, then sighed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he remembered back to their weapons training. More specifically, the visitor that dropped by one day.

" _Naruto's training is mixing in well will hers at the moment."_

" _At the moment?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes sliding over to the tree. Not able to see the other person, but he didn't need to. "What do you know about their training?"_

" _Not much," the person replied, chuckling lightly. "Only what I've been told by a friend of mine. All I can say is that this first part of the training when they are able to work together will be blissful compared to what's to come in the start of the second scroll of their training."_

" _I haven't quite read that far," Kakashi replied, thinking about how he's been keeping their scrolls from them every time they leave training. Just to keep them from trying something stupid alone._

" _I suggest not reading ahead," the person advised, sounding confident with that. "Stay following the first scroll. When you get to the second one, you'll begin to understand what I mean by how much better this first part in training is."_

Shaking his head, Kakashi closed his eye. _I wonder if that is what was meant. The hardest part is them being separated from one another to the point where something like this could happen._

 **A half hour later**

The sound of the door opening got the others attention. They had been settled in Sakura's room waiting for her to wake up. Blonde hair was noticed first, then the blue eyes that were focused in on Kakashi. Stopping with one hand in his pocket, the other up and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..."

"It's alright," Kakashi spoke after a moment. "I understand."

Naruto then moved over to Sakura's bedside on the opposite side than Hinata and Sasuke were sitting at. Looking at Sakura's face for a long moment, he sighed. "Ever since we began I could tell that this training was taking a lot from her, and I don't just mean this particular part of training. All of it. Not only that, but everything we've found out has been a lot. It's no wonder that she has been feeling like this."

It was quiet, as Hinata's eyes softened at the frown on Naruto's face. "Do you feel this way too?"

Once again silence covered the room, then Naruto finally shrugged. "I mean yeah, sometimes. There are days when I'll think about everything that's happened, and the roles we're in now… There's like an added pressure to fulfill our roles. I think I manage better, but that's only because of her being the actual priestess here. She's the one that all of this truly falls down on. She's the one that has the mental stress from all the visions and dreams to add on top of her stress in real life."

"You both are under a lot of stress," Neji started, his eyes going from Sakura to Naruto. "But you're not the one who just had a mental breakdown in the middle of the training grounds."

"Yeah, that would be me." Sakura's voice gathered all their attention. Her eyes fluttering open, as she clearly just woke up. Her eyes went to Neji who was standing at the end of the bed with Kakashi. "I don't know why were all surprised. I thought I was an established mental case a few months ago."

"Sakura," Naruto started, reaching over to rest his hand on her shoulder. "I-"

Sakura had reaching her hand up to cover Naruto's, as their eyes met. "I did this to myself. You do not get to sit there and feel guilty. Understand?" She asked, when Naruto finally nodded, she released his hand, and moved her other hand to take Sasuke's from where he sat on her other side. Although her eyes went up to the ceiling. "Let's just layout the facts. I haven't slept well the past three nights. The last two nights were pretty much nothing but a few occasional dozing off moments. But those barely lasted half an hour, but the nightmares would wake me back up."

"So," Hinata started, having followed the ques Sakura gave along with what she's gathered over the past few days. "You're saying that your subconscious was keeping you awake"

"Yeah, I like to always blame shit like this on my Inner, but apparently it was all me this time," Sakura replied, sighing heavily, as she closed her eyes. "Apparently even my own subconscious is hell bent on making sure I don't ever live a normal day again."

"These nightmares-"

"We're all about what would happen if I didn't finish that jutsu, and if I didn't finish my training in time," Sakura interrupted Sasuke, knowing what he was going to ask. "I didn't tell you, because I was allowing myself to fall into the trap. I didn't want to hear all the voices that told me I was failing and that I didn't deserve to hold the title of priestess. So I stayed awake… For three days."

"Okay, well you're not allowed to just dive off into the deep end again. Next time, you need to give me warning so that way I can give you a life jacket or something," Sasuke said, smirking at how that made her smile. "Metaphors aside, I mean something like sleeping pills in your food or something like that."

"Thank you my love," Sakura replied, reaching over to rest a hand on his face before she felt sleep pulling at her again. Her eyes went to Naruto. "I said no feeling guilty."

Trying his best to put a smile on his face to hide the guilty, Naruto shrugged. "I'm not… I'm just thinking about putting all the serious stuff aside, at least you did the jutsu."

That made Sakura laugh lightly, but her laughter faded as sleep pulled at her again.

Taking the opportunity now that Sakura was falling back asleep, Naruto leaned over to get closer to whisper to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I know we aren't supposed to be training together, but that doesn't mean that if you have a bad day you can't come and talk to me about it. I'd listen all night if it makes you feel better… I just don't want you to feel like you're alone. Because you're not. I'm right here, like I've always been. Even if I'm a million miles away, I will always be there to support you. We're in this together."

Sakura only hummed lightly, then closed her eyes. While everyone else could hear what Naruto had told Sakura, nothing was said about it. They just acted as if they hadn't. Kakashi, on the other hand, was focusing back on the memory of the person who visited them that day of their weapons training. _Maybe that was the goal of this separate training. For Sakura and Naruto to realize their bond was deeper than just being there for one another physically. If that was the goal, they certainly realize it now._

 **A/N: So another mental breakdown for Sakura again. With everything that's happened, I feel like a mental breakdown was only a matter of time for Sakura. Writing out this chapter proved to be difficult because there was so much more I wanted to include, but for the sake of length I had to cut some stuff out. My favorite scene was by far the ending where Naruto was telling Sakura he had her back even when he couldn't physically be there for her. I also enjoyed writing Sakura's "fuckery" dreams. I think it's important to note that the scene Kakashi is reflecting on is important in the sense that it just reminds you that someone else in the Leaf Village is aware of Sakura and Naruto's training. I've laid out clues along the way on who it is, but we'll see if you all pick up on before the person is revealed. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	26. Something Will Probably Go Wrong

_Review:_

 _Sakura only hummed lightly, then closed her eyes. While everyone else could hear what Naruto had told Sakura, nothing was said about it. They just acted as if they hadn't. Kakashi, on the other hand, was focusing back on the memory of the person who visited them that day of their weapons training. Maybe that was the goal of this separate training. For Sakura and Naruto to realize their bond was deeper than just being there for one another physically. If that was the goal, they certainly realize it now._

* * *

 **Two weeks later, the 19th of January**

"Thank you so much Dr. Haruno."

"You're very welcome," Sakura replied, a smile on her face at the patient she just examined. "I think we certainly kicked that cancer out the door."

The patient offered her a bright smile as she left the exam room. Sakura remained behind for a moment. Her eyes catching the window, and looking out at the blue sky. After her break down a couple weeks ago, she took a few days off of training to relax, and just run through some meditation sessions with Kakashi. She was cleared to train three days after the incident, but at that point her team and Team Anko had left to go take the Chunin exams in the Land of Earth. Both Kakashi and Yamato had gone with them. Kakashi as a proctor for the exams, and Yamato to serve as the captain of the team. Which should be taking place now. They should be returning home the day after tomorrow.

Over the past week and a half, since Kakashi had asked her not to train on her own, she's been working at the hospital.

 _Saku Inner: I mean I think it's for the best. If your training was left up to you, I could see another break down coming along._

 _Sakura: Shut up! I'm not that unstable…_

With that said, Sakura closed the patient file, and left the exam room. Walking over to the nurses desk, she handed the file over with a smile to the nurse. "Thank you."

"You're all smiley today."

The voice of her favorite nurse Rena hit her ears, and Sakura grinned as she turned to walk with Rena down the hall. "Well it's a good day. That woman's cancer got annihilated in surgery, and she's still cancer free three months later. Nothing makes me happier when my patients kick cancer's ass."

Rena chuckled at Sakura's cheeky grin as they got on the elevator to go up to Sakura's office. "I'm surprised you're still standing. You've been working so much over the past week and a half. With how many surgeries and patients you've been seeing, it makes me wonder if you're even sleeping."

Sakura laughed, and shrugged her shoulder. "I get a nap in here and there. It kind of reminds me back when I first started out. I practically lived at the hospital."

"Yeah I remember," Rena replied as they got of the elevator. "You were so eager to get your hands on any procedure any attending would allow you to do, and look at you now. Chief of the hospital, the best doctor this nation has ever seen. You're growing up."

Reaching her office, Sakura paused as she looked at her name on the glass door. "It was a lot of hard work to get here, but it was worth every second," she said, then opened the door to her office. Only to have to dodge a something flying over her head. "What in the hell?"

"Is that a crow?" Rena asked, watching the bird land on Sakura's desk.

That had Sakura's eyes focus in on the crow. Looking at it she pictured a sharingan in her head, then she smirked. "It is."

"I wonder how it got in here. None of your windows have been open all day." Rena said, eying Sakura's strange smirk.

"It probably just came in from a room down the hall," Sakura said, turning to face Rena. "I'll get it out. Thank you for being amazing as always today."

Rena let Sakura's strange smirk go, and just smiled. "You know I always do my best. I'm about to clock out, I'll see you around."

"Bye." Sakura replied with a wave of her hand. As soon as Rena left, she closed her door, then pulled the blinds over the glass windows that looked into the hall. Moving over to the desk, the crow flew to her and landed on her wrist. She pulled the message off it's leg, and opened it.

 _Got time for some work for a couple days?_

 _I.U._

That brought Sakura's smirk back on her face. _How perfect is it that Tsunade just happened to leave to go watch the end of the Chunin exams? Although, Kakashi did say that there was going to be people watching me to make sure I wasn't going to train. I wonder if that applies to leaving the village… Oh what the hell. Let's just do it and see what happens._

With that thought made, Sakura grabbed a scratch piece of paper, and a pen to write Itachi back.

 _Dear Mr. Serious Pants_

 _When, where, and what time?_

 _Your incredibly awesome and talented friend, S.H._

 **The next morning, 11 a.m.**

Sipping at her coffee, Sakura smiled as she lowered the cup from her mouth. Her eyes moving over towards the door to the room. "Thank you so much. Breakfast looks delicious."

"Oh it's no trouble," the older woman spoke with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. "I just love having you back here again. You and your father have been some of my favorite guests."

Thinking about her father, Sakura's smile softened. "Thank you."

The older woman left the dining room, and it left silence behind. However, it was broken by a low hum.

"You haven't been back here since August?"

The question had Sakura looking across the table into onyx eyes. "Well I haven't had much time for vacations lately. Apparently the one I took after my birthday was the last one forever."

"You're always so dramatic."

"And you're always so serious," Sakura shot back, a growing smirk on her face. "That's why I call you Mr. Serious-"

"Stop right there," Mr. Serious Pants himself interrupted Sakura, the trademark Uchiha smirk on his face. "That irritates me to no end when you say that."

"That's the point," Sakura replied sipping at her coffee again, then she set it down and grabbed her fork. "So what lead are we following today?"

"Right into business are we?" Itachi countered.

"Well when I arrived to meet you yesterday evening, all I wanted to do was sleep-"

"And drink nearly an entire bottle of scotch," Itachi interrupted, rolling his eyes at Sakura's laughter. "You're an alcoholic."

"Why thank you for your so welcome opinion," Sakura started still grinning. "But I have to disagree. I'm not an alcoholic. I have had a pretty shitty time lately, and I deserved the break."

"I can tell. Especially after how eager you were to leave the village yesterday."

"Yeah, well it all started with this really fun and exciting mental breakdown I had a few weeks back," Sakura started, her tone extra sarcastic. "Then I got all better, but then my team left me. I was told that I'm not allowed to train any of my abilities, because apparently my sensei believes that's all it will take for me to go back to not sleeping for three days and having another mental breakdown."

After Sakura had stopped talking, she returned to calmly eating her breakfast. Itachi chuckled at her calm attitude. "Well we're following up a lead I have on the head of the group that's been after you. They have a base in this area. I heard about it from one of the other members in Akatsuki."

"It sounds like you were eavesdropping."

"Well I look at it as taking a page from your book, and I was being nosy," Itachi replied, smirking at her eye roll. "Although no one else can do it like you can."

"Thank you." Sakura shot back with a smile.

Once again, that had Itachi rolling his eyes and smirking. "Anyway, it shouldn't be any trouble for us. I know where the base is, and I've had a shadow clone looking over the area. The group left earlier this morning. With how much they packed, it appears they will be traveling for a while."

"Okay," Sakura started, trying to chew the rest of her food before speaking more. "What's the chances of us getting there to find all of their stuff gone?"

Itachi shrugged, and didn't appear to be worried. "We'll just start with this lead. If it ends up being a bust, we can always go speak to other people in the town about them. I wouldn't have just asked you to come out for nothing. I've been monitoring these people and this town for a couple weeks now. It seems like that group has been around here for a while."

"Oh this is perfect," Sakura started, sighing at Itachi's raised eyebrow. "I just love how perfect this whole situation is. I found that scroll not far away from here, a very important place in my life, and how just down the road are some of my biggest enemies. Of course my enemies want to take over my happy moments because that represents my life."

Raising an eyebrow at Sakura's laughter, Itachi was quiet for a long moment. "You have a strange sense of humor."

"I'm being sarcastic," Sakura shot back, eating another bite of food. She had to hold back laughter until she swallowed her food. "I need a real vacation if that's the type of stuff my sarcastic side thinks is funny."

"Or go see a therapist."

"Honestly," Sakura started after a moment of thought. "I would probably scare them away."

Itachi actually joined in with her laughter this time. "Alright, let's finish up here, and get going."

 **A couple hours later**

"This seemed a little too easy." Sakura spoke up to break the silence they had been in. They had broke into the enemies hide out pretty easily after an hour and a half of staking it out. They were currently looking through some of the documents the enemies had stored in the room they were in.

Itachi didn't seem nearly as bothered by it as Sakura, and shrugged his shoulder. "I know. Something will probably go wrong."

His calm tone had Sakura stopping in what she was doing, and her eyes moved to him. He was calmly looking through the books and scrolls around. Not at all bothered. "You're awfully calm about it."

Still not looking up from what he was reading, Itachi shrugged again. "You're awfully stressed about it."

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead, as she turned away from him. "That's annoying."

Sighing at her words, Itachi grew a smirk on his face. "Something's probably going to go wrong yes, but it's nothing we couldn't handle. We might as well use this moment of calm to figure out any information that we can."

Rolling her eyes at his confident tone, Sakura continued flipping through the book she picked up. "I'm sorry that I'm concerned about our pending doom. I really have to work on my heartless look on life."

Finally that had Itachi looking in her direction. "I'm sorry, heartless? You're going to have to do better than that. That doesn't offend me in the slightest, try harder next time."

At Itachi mocking something she told him a couple months ago, Sakura shook her head, and laughed shortly. "You're an ass."

Itachi's only response was a soft chuckle, before he went back to searching.

Silence took over them again as they searched through the books and documents. Finishing skimming through the book in her hands, Sakura's eyes moved towards one of the desks in the room. Her eyes catching onto a thin book poking out of a pile of papers and notebooks. The arrow symbol on it was what caught her eye. Carefully sliding it out of the pile causing a few papers to fall to the floor, then she opened it.

Having heard the papers falling, Itachi looked over. Noticing the sight of Sakura's jaw dropping, he moved over to her. "What?"

Sakura was quiet for a long moment, then looked to him. "I know what their name is-"

The sound of an explosion broke Sakura up. Itachi set the book he had been looking at down, as he moved to pick up the papers that dropped to put them back. "It's time to go."

Putting the book back, Sakura moved to the door, then she and Itachi took off. Taking off down the hall, they were about to reach the end of the hall where it split off to go either left or right. However, they found enemy coming from the left and the right halls. Unsurprisingly they appeared in the hall they just came from.

Sakura glanced to the big windows in front of them to Itachi. Seeing him nod, Sakura brought her hands together. Knowing that Kakashi had told her not to use the new jutsu she learned until he was back to be able to properly train it with her, but it would work perfectly now. Bringing the wind around her, then the fire next. She sent the wind down the hall to their right, the fire down the hall to their left, and then the lightning that was created down the hall they just came. Using that distraction to their advantage, she and Itachi took off forward, and jumped through the windows to leave.

As soon as they landed, Itachi started off. Having been surveying the area long enough to know where to go to leave quickly. "This way."

They took off up the mountain nearby, as once they got up to the other side, they could go back down the mountain to the next village over. They made it to the top of the mountain, only to find themselves having to dodge more attacks, as the enemy had appeared to have been waiting for them.

Getting separated, Sakura found herself receiving a good amount of the enemy, but she held her own. She had even sent a few of the enemy head first down the steep side of the mountain. Smirking as she took out four at once with one of her glass dai shuriken. When it returned back to her, she put it away, and turned to fight the remainder. However, when she did her whole body froze up. Her eyes meeting the first of the enemy who wasn't covered up. Long white hair, and sharp bright green eyes that held darkness in them. When her own emerald eyes met those one's the world around her froze.

 _She was no longer standing on the mountain but at a huge window. Her reflection showed long hair that was curled at the bottom. A gold hair band holding her bangs out of her face, and a long white dress. Looking out to see fire everywhere. While she couldn't see much, as her vision was blurred. Her eyes caught sight of a large burst of fire. A shadowed figure appeared in it, then they stepped out of the flame. Long white hair, and green eyes that seemed to focus right up on her window. His eyes menacing. Then a lot of fire hit her eyes._

Snapping back to reality when she felt a hand on her chest, the fingers beginning to wrap around her throat. The memory still fresh on her mind brought a feeling of fear inside of her. Unable to feel control of her body, Sakura was slammed up against the rocky side of the mountain. It only made her head hurt worse. This feeling of going back and forth from the vision she had back to the present led her to allowing the feelings of fear and panic take over her.

She hardly noticed when the guy suddenly disappeared when Itachi had intervened to get him away from Sakura. Itachi met the eyes of the man who only gave him a wicked smirk before disappearing completely. Itachi's focus went back to Sakura who was currently sliding to sitting down. She was appearing to have trouble breathing, and was clearly shaken up. Sensing they were no longer in danger, Itachi moved over and sat down next to her. Not saying a word, as he placed his hand on her arm. Letting her take her time.

 **Later that night**

Stopping about six hundred feet out from the village walls, it was quiet as Sakura turned to face Itachi. Although her eyes remained down on the ground.

At her silence, Itachi cleared his throat. "When is your team coming back?"

"In the morning," Sakura replied, after a long moment of silence. Finally her eyes lifted to meet his. "Don't say anything to anyone about what happened. The last thing I need is Hinata worrying about me even more than she already does."

Itachi nodded once after she finished speaking. "I won't… You need to take care of your injuries to your back and head."

"I will." Sakura replied, and with that said, she turned to leave. Traveling back into the village pretty easily, she landed once jumping over the wall. However, that's when she found herself surrounded by an anbu unit. She didn't say a word to them.

"You've been gone for two days." One of the anbu spoke up.

"Kakashi Hatake asked us to keep an eye on you, but you disappeared yesterday afternoon. Completely off the map." Another of the anbu added.

Sakura was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah."

With her lack of a real response, another anbu spoke up. "You know we're going to have to report this to the Hokage when she returns tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Sakura trailed off, as she stared up at the Hokage monuments that were shadowed with the night sky. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do it again." When nothing else was said, Sakura walked past them, and moved to start down the street. It was quiet as she picked up her pace to travel across the rooftops. Ending up outside a door, she grabbed her keys and unlocked it. Walking in and back to the bedroom, she dropped her bag and weapons to the floor.

"Sakura?" Hinata's questioning voice was heard, as she had lifted her head up. "You're back already?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied shortly, finishing taking off her weapons, then crawling into bed beside Hinata, who had moved over without question.

It was quiet as Hinata watched Sakura, having got the sense that something wasn't right. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Sakura replied shortly, then she closed her eyes.

It was quiet in the room, then Hinata nodded and closed her own eyes. "Alright then."

 **Late the next afternoon, the 21st of January**

"Congratulations you guys," Sakura said, smiling as she had hugged her three teammates. A big grin on her face as she turned to Team Anko. "And you three as well."

"Thanks, I don't think the team could have done it if it wasn't for me." Suigetsu said, grinning at how that had Karin rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, we dragged you through it like usual." Karin shot back. Jugo nodded in agreement, making the others laugh.

Sakura's laughter stopped when her eyes went to Sasuke. She noticed his eyes were focused on the back of her neck where her shirt didn't cover. She knew she had some bruises and scratches from where she was slammed up against the rock yesterday. Pulling her hair down from the bun it was in, it covered the revealed area, and she turned so her back was facing away from him.

At her hiding the injuries, Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Sakura-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," Sakura interrupted him, whispering lowly. Looking back at the others, she put a smile back on her face. "Well since you're all back, I think we should celebrate accordingly. Alcohol and dinner at mine and Sasuke's house?"

"Sounds good to me," Naruto replied, grinning as he looked at Sakura. "But not the alcohol part. We'll just have the dinner."

Rolling her eyes at Naruto, Sakura shook her head. "You're no fun-"

Sakura had broken off at the sight of the same anbu unit who met her once she returned back to the village last night. The head of the unit took a step towards her. "Tsunade wants to speak to you."

It was dead silent between them all, then Sai spoke up. "About what?"

The anbu gave Sai no response, as their focus remained on Sakura. Naruto stepped closer to Sakura, and put his hand on her arm. He had opened his mouth to question her, but when he touched her he got a sense of everything was okay. Letting go off her arm, he stepped back.

The pink haired woman crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed heavily. Turning to the others, she put her smile back on her face. "Look, just go back to the house. Everyone else is there to surprise you. Dinner's already made. I'll be there in a little while."

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke, it's fine." Sakura interrupted him, stepping forward to kiss him, then she smiled and turned to walk away.

 **A couple hours later**

Staring at emerald green, Sakura sighed heavily at her reflection, and took a long drink from her wine glass. Her feet were currently resting in the sink in her bathroom, and she was sitting on top of the counter-top. The sound of the door opening had her drinking from her wine glass again.

Sasuke stepped into the bathroom, and had Sakura's medical bag in hand. Setting it down on the other side of the sink, then he grabbed some supplies from it. He moved towards her next, and without saying anything started to treat some of the bigger wounds on her back and neck.

Keeping the silence for a long moment, Sakura stared at their reflection in the mirror. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yeah of course I am," Sakura replied with a long and heavy sigh. "I just don't think it'll benefit you to know what happened."

That had Sasuke pausing to scoff at her words, then returning back to treating her wounds. "Are you kidding me? You get injured this bad and you don't feel like that warrants you to tell me how it happened."

"It's not even that bad-"

"Clearly you wouldn't know because you haven't even bothered to have it looked at," Sasuke interrupted her, as he started to bandage the wounds. "I come home after being gone for a couple weeks, and you're banged up and being escorted to the Hokage's office by anbu."

"Don't let it ruin the celebration," Sakura shot back, then she drank the rest of her glass. "You should go join the party downstairs. I'm fine."

"Is that why you won't tell me? Because you think it is going to ruin the fact that I passed the chunin exams?" Sasuke asked her, looking into their mirrored reflection to meet her eyes. "That's ridiculous. You are more important to me than that."

Sakura remained quiet as they kept each others eyes in the mirror, then she focused on grabbing the wine bottle from the other side of the sink to refill her glass. "Sasuke, I'm not telling you because I don't particularly want to relive the details," she started, feeling he was done bandaging her back, she turned on the counter to face him. "I know that we keep having these trust issues come up, and I don't want to make you feel like I can't trust you. But this isn't a matter of trust. I haven't told anyone about it."

Sasuke's frown lessened slightly. "Not even Hinata?"

"If I told her, do you honestly think I would still be all scratched up?" Sakura countered, then she took a drink from her newly filled glass. "This is only a matter of I don't want to think about what happened, and I don't plan on telling anybody. Not you, not Hinata, not Naruto, and not Neji. No one."

It was quiet for a long moment, as Sasuke was thinking. "If it was that serious would you tell me?" He asked finally, his eyes meeting hers. "I know there are some unresolved trust issues here in this relationship, but I need to know that at some point we're going to be able to get past them. Because I don't think this is going to keep ending with us sweeping the trust issues under the rug."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Realizing what he was saying to her, and finally she sighed. "Sasuke, if it was a matter of life or death of course I would tell you."

"That's the thing Sakura," Sasuke started, sighing at her answer. "Everything in your life that's happened over the past few months could have gone either way. Life or death. But yet, there have been a lot of those issues that you either didn't tell me, and I had to find out on my own. Or you told me but only after telling everyone else."

"That's not fair Sasuke. We've already talked about my relationship with Hinata and Naruto-"

"And I've already told you that I understand about them," Sasuke interrupted her, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is about the fact that I feel like when it comes down to it you don't tell me things, and you should be able to tell me anything. There shouldn't be any secrets between us-"

"There isn't," Sakura interrupted him right back, her eyes wide at how this conversation was just going down hill. "There is just this one thing that I don't want to tell you or anyone else about, and you're turning it into this big deal."

That led them into silence for a long moment, then Sasuke finally turned to put the remainder of the bandage into her medical bag. "Fine, when you're ready to talk about it, let me know."

"Sasuke-" Sakura stopped when Sasuke left the bathroom. Sighing heavily she leaned back against the mirror, and sipped her wine saying "Well at least he's letting it go for now. Even if he's a bit ticked off at me."

 **That night**

 _The darkness around her was_ _interrupted with a shot of light. A door opening in front of her. Finding her small child-like hands being what opened the door in the first plac_ _e. Registering the familiarity of the movement, her mind was able to connect to having the dream before._ _Moving through the doorway, she began to skip her way down the hall. A huge hall. Looking down, she was wearing a pale light blue nightgown, that neared the floor, and sleeves that went almost past her hands. Her longer pink hair flew around her lightly. She held a small thin book to her chest. Unsure of its color. Inside, she felt happy. She felt like she was floating free._

 _The surroundings around her began to blur, as she skipped. She was nearing the end of the large hallway. At the end was two large windows, both of which were pushed open. At first all she could see was clear blue sky. When she got closer, she prepared herself to look out. However, the sense of being taken out of the dream disappeared, as she reached the window. Looking out to see long fields of bright grass, and beautiful white flowers and trees everywhere Her mouth opened in awe._

" _Sakurina!"_

 _The familiar voice of her mother hitting her ears, but she didn't turn away. She had caught sight of a few people on the land shooting arrows at targets. The way their bow and arrows look, brought a sense of curiosity of the weapon._

" _Sakurina."_

 _Her mother's voice sounded much softer, as footsteps were heard from behind her. Sakura turned, still clutching the book to her chest, as she smiled upwards. There was her mother. Her red hair half up in a bun on the top of her head, and the lower half was down. Her emerald green eyes spoke waves of love. "Mama."_

" _I was calling for you," her mother started, a smile on her face as she held out her hand. "It's time for you to get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us."_

 _Sakura giggled, as she took her mother's hand. A big smile on her face, as she nodded. "Okay mama."_

Getting pulled out of her dream, Sakura turned over on the bed, and sighed as she rested her head back on her pillow. It didn't take much longer for her to enter her next dream.

" _When can I do that?"_

" _Oh honey you've got a lot of training ahead of you before we'll get to that," Sakura's mother told her daughter, a smile still on her face as they walked across the grassy field. The sight of the people shooting arrows at the targets had been what the younger Sakura had pointed at._

 _She was now dressed in a darker green dress, and had her gold headband on._ _She held her mother's hand happily as they walked over the hill. Looking up at the sky and the flowers. When they got to the white ones, she stopped to smell them. "These are my favorite."_

" _I know they are love." Her mother said, waiting for her to finish smelling the flowers, then they started to walk again. Time seemed to speed forward, and they found themselves deep in the forest. Entering a cabin in the woods._

 _Sakura had let go of her mom's hand to approach the grey haired man who had just picked something up off a shelf. "Hey, that's mine!"_

 _The older man turned to see Sakura and her mother. He bowed his head respectively towards her mother, then smiled down at Sakura. "Why yes it is. I just finished it this morning."_

 _Sakura scrambled to get up on the stool by the table to see the box when he set it down. Smiling happily as her hands went to rest on where her initials were carved in. "It's my special box!"_

" _Well, well, well." A voice spoke from the doorway of the cabin._

 _Sakura turned her head, a big smile stretching on her face. However, this person was concealed under a black cloak. A blue butterfly clip closing it together. The amount of excitement at seeing this person amplified. "Guess what?! My special box is done!"_

 _The person walked forward, and reached a hand up to rest on Sakura's shoulder. However right when it made contact, everything went dark._

Suddenly she found herself being pushed into another dream. One of a memory she had back when she was still searching for the scroll.

 _Sakura's team had started traveling as soon as she and Hinata got outside. So Sakura gave them a break. As soon as they stopped, Hinata approached her, and began speaking in a whisper. "Why did you all of a sudden want to go find those comma shaped things?"_

" _I had a dream about the Itachi thing before our shift. I didn't think about it until this morning at the pond," Sakura replied in the same quiet tone. "In my dream he wasn't saying anything this time. Suddenly I was right in front of him, staring into his eyes. As I stared into his eyes, I suddenly saw a field. I could see someone in a black cloak go, and start digging in the field. They dropped three of those comma shaped things in a box, then dropped it in the hole, then buried them. I have a feeling I should at least go see if they are there. And if they are, then I'm going to get them."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open to the dark bedroom, and she sat up. Her world feeling slow around her. Without really thinking, she moved to lean over Sasuke to get to her bedside table that was locked.

"Excuse me," Sasuke's mumble was heard. Having been woken up at her putting some of her weight on his chest. "Not being able to breathe is not a pleasant way to wake up."

"Sorry." Sakura replied, as she did the hand signs necessary to unlock the drawer. She pulled her box out. Moving to sit back on her legs, she set the box down on her lap. Keeping her hands on either side of it.

"Why did you get that out?" Sasuke asked, propping himself up on his elbows at the sight of it. His earlier irritation with her gone after she came downstairs to apologize to him a few minutes after he had left the bathroom. While she still wouldn't tell him what happened, he got the hint that it was just something that he'd have to wait on for a little while.

"Because," Sakura started, then she relayed to him what she dreamed. "I think that whoever that was in the black cloak when I was my younger self with this box is the same person who buried the comma's for me to find to eventually get to my scroll."

Having to blink a few times as he was still fresh from waking up, Sasuke went through everything she was saying, and nodded after a moment. "That would make sense I guess. Whoever has set all this stuff up for you has to have known you somehow."

"I just don't understand what the dreams mean though," Sakura said after a moment more of staring at the box. "Why dream about it now?"

Sasuke hummed softly for a moment, then met her eyes. "Maybe your subconscious hates you?"

"Ha ha," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at the sound of him chuckling. Her eyes moved back down to the box one more time, then she moved to put it back in the drawer. "You're probably right to be honest."

"I was just kidding."

"Well I actually do believe that my subconscious hates me," Sakura replied, moving to lay back down. "Why can't I just have good dreams? Like the ones where we are on the beach at White Ash."

Sasuke smirked, as he put his arm around her. "You dream about us?"

"I might have a dream or two about you," Sakura replied, smiling as she noticed Sasuke's smirk. "Maybe if I'm lucky that's what I will get back to once we go back to sleep."

"If you try hard enough, you might actually enjoy the experience of sleep." Sasuke whispered in her ear, then he began to stroke her hair back.

That, along with the soothing lull of the ceiling fan, was all it took for Sakura to be brought back to her dreams.

 _Sakura pulled her sleeve back in place before turning back to Itachi. Her eyes meeting his again. His Sharingan didn't bother her. "How long ago did you see this mark?"_

" _Only a few days after I became an Anbu member. I was 11-years-old at the time. The person who had the mark was coming to meet with the Third Hokage. I-along with the rest of my unit-was to escort this person to the Hokage's office. This person was dressed in a black cloak, so I couldn't see their full identity. Just occasionally their shoulder whenever they moved. The mark wasn't exactly like yours. Your mark is much bigger. That person's mark was small and on their actual shoulder. Your mark lies more on your back than shoulder." Itachi paused in thought. "Their mark didn't have the symbols of the elements on the points of the star. However the way the star was is too similar to be different from your mark."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open to find it still was dark in the room, and she only groaned and brought a hand to her face. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I thought you had finally gone to sleep," Sasuke's voice was heard from behind her. "What now?"

Sakura sighed heavily, as she turned her head to look at him. Contemplating what she should tell him and what she shouldn't. Finally after deciding to leave out anything that would hint her alliance with his brother, she sighed. "You're not going to like this new addition to my dreams."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"It wasn't exactly a dream, so much as a memory of something that happened while we were on the mission searching for my scroll. But it connects into my dreams I just had I think," Sakura replied, then she took a shaky breath. "It involves that day your brother joined us on the mission."

* * *

 **A/N: So Sakura met the first important enemy of the group that's been after her, and she also learned the name of the group. Which you all will find out soon. Sakura also had a number of dreams at the end of the chapter. Some of which she had before, and some new ones. I'm not going to say much now, but I really want you all to remember the details of this person in the cloak. This person is pretty important :) My favorite scene to write was Sakura and Itachi at breakfast at that hot springs. What was yours?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	27. I Need Answers

_Review:_

" _You're not going to like this new addition to my dreams."_

 _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"_

" _It wasn't exactly a dream, so much as a memory of something that happened while we were on the mission searching for my scroll. But it connects into my dreams I just had I think," Sakura replied, then she took a shaky breath. "It involves that day your brother joined us on the mission."_

* * *

 **The next day, January 22nd**

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura paced back and forth. She was about five hundred feet outside the village walls and in the middle of the forest. _And just two nights ago, the anbu told me not to leave the village without permission again._

 _Saku Inner: Yet here you are._

Ignoring her Inner's words, Sakura's eyes went down to the black ring on her finger. _Where in the hell is he? He's not one to be late-_

"I apologize."

Hearing Itachi's voice had Sakura's eyes snapping up to meet his onyx ones. She frowned at him. "You're never late."

"My partner was being extra nosy in where I was going," Itachi replied, as he mirrored her by crossing his arms over his chest. "You can understand that."

Sakura's frown lightened, as she thought about the few times she was late in meeting with him because of similar reasons. "Yeah I understand. But, I have a lot to tell you, and it's best that you aren't here for too long. The anbu has been on my case lately."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but smirked. "I would ask why, but it's you. I'm sure you did something ridiculously life threatening that has the Hokage watching your every move."

"It's like I don't even have to try anymore to get on Tsunade's bad side," Sakura replied, before shaking her head. "Anyway, I've got to talk to you about some things."

Itachi listened without interruption as she relayed her dreams from the night before to him. His thoughts went back to that old memory of that person that he had to escort through the leaf, and his frown deepened. _I never saw this person's face. There are other things I could tell her, but I don't think she's ready to hear them._ "I don't know. It could be the same person. I guess it could be, but I don't know why you would dream about it."

"I don't know either," Sakura replied, as she sighed heavily. "I just feel like it's going to be one of those things that I'm going to ignore, then one day its going to knock me on my ass."

Smirking at how she said that, Itachi shrugged. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you. That was quite some time ago, and I don't remember anymore than what I told you."

It was quiet for a long moment, as Sakura studied his face. _I have this strong side of me that says that may not be all to his story… But I don't think pushing it is really going to get me anywhere. He can be as stubborn as me._ With that thought settled, Sakura put a smile on her face. "Well now that we cleared that up, we should go get a beer."

Itachi chuckled lowly, then turned away. "Goodbye Haruno."

Smirking now, Sakura turned to head back to the Leaf. "Goodbye Mr. Serious Pants."

 **The next day, January 23rd**

Turning down the next street, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest to try to warm up a bit with the cold Winter wind going past her.

"So why are we doing this?"

"Because I need answers," Sakura replied, her eyes going over to Sasuke. "My first ever vision I had of your brother was when he was talking to the third Hokage and Shikaku Nara. I that vision right in the midst of all this priestess stuff starting up, and I really think that it might be helpful."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. A big frown on his face. "I don't like that you're thinking of my brother. What happened on that mission before your birthday should have been the end of all things having to deal with him?"

Holding her breath for a moment, Sakura finally sighed, and looked to him. "Look, I support you no matter what. But, I told you that I'm exploring every possible angle, and this just happens to be one that I never got to follow up on. Itachi isn't even the one that I'm concerned with." She said to try and reassure Sasuke. _Mostly because I already spoke to Itachi about it, but we're not going to tell Sasuke that._

 _Saku Inner: How much longer do you think you're going to get away with this whole being friends with Itachi thing? Sasuke's going to find out eventually._

 _Sakura: I'll tell him eventually. I just don't think that we're in the right time in our lives to talk about it._

 _Saku Inner: I think you're making a mistake-_

Blocking her Inner as they reached their destination, Sakura knocked on the door a few times.

After a moment the door opened, and they were face to face with Shikamaru Nara. His eyes moved between them, then on Sakura. "What's up? Want to break in the Hokage tower again?"

"Ino told you, of course," Sakura said with an eye roll, as she sighed. "No I'm actually here to talk to your dad, but I'll be sure to come pick you up the next time I want to do something illegal."

"Right… Come on in," Shikamaru said, moving to let them both come in, then he pointed back to the sunroom. "He's in the backyard. You can get to it from there."

Nodding her head once, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I'll be back."

"Right," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "I'll be here."

Once Sakura was out in the backyard, she moved over to Shikaku who appeared to be meditating beneath one of the trees. She stopped within a few feet from him.

The older man opened his eyes, and met her emerald ones. "Sakura Haruno, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask if you might know some information about my arrival here in the village before I was adopted. More specifically a person who came here around the same time," Sakura started, crossing her arms back over her chest. "I would go ask the elders or the other members of the council that have been on it for that long, but the third didn't always tell them everything apparently."

Shikaku was quiet for a moment, then he shook his head. "I'm afraid that I don't know much about that. I know as much as the rest of the council, and that's about as much as what's in the scroll that was made when you arrived."

Sakura wasn't buying that at all. "That's funny. Because when Itachi Uchiha was given his final mission for the Leaf, the Third trusted you to be involved. I would think he'd trust you for other serious top-secret things."

Her words had clearly taken Shikaku aback. "You know?"

"I do."

"How?"

"It's not important," Sakura replied, waving it off. "I found out by accident several years ago, but it's not why I'm here. All I'm concerned with is this person."

Once again, Shikaku was silent as he studied her. He knew very well that she wasn't going to be giving this up, even if he didn't say anything. "It was a woman, I don't know her name, and I couldn't tell you what she looked like. All I know is that she arrived the day after you were brought to the Leaf. There was a report made about her arrival, but I don't know if it was ever filed or if it was destroyed. Your entire arrival to the Leaf was top secret, so I don't know if they'd allow it to be filed."

Sakura frowned in thought. _If it does exist, I know exactly where it'd be…_ "Thanks," Sakura said, planning to leave then, but she stopped. "I had this dream… Vision if you will. I was watching this scene of where Itachi was being asked if he was willing to do what needed to be done. You and the third were judging if he was telling the truth. At some point, the Hokage told you that he had something to tell you later. You asked why he wouldn't tell you now. He replied that the topic of interest is watching you guys… Who else was in the room?"

Shikaku grew a smirk on his face then. "You."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Sakura started, feeling all sorts of confused. "I wasn't there in person-"

"The third Hokage always had a certain foresight for these types of things. The third wanted me to relay a message to you by the time you'd seek me out about what you saw. He wanted me to tell you the answers you are looking for aren't going to always be right in front of you. A lot of them will come from up here," Shikaku said, pointing to her head. "You're going to have to dig deep inside yourself for those answers."

"I've kind of figured that," Sakura replied after a moment of thought. "I keep having these dreams and visions, and I figured that I'm going to have to find out what they mean one way or another. Some of my friends think I over-analyze them, but I think that's what I'm supposed to do."

Shikaku nodded his head once. "You're a very intelligent young woman Sakura. If anyone is going to be able to put all the pieces together, it's going to be you. Your friends might not understand, but this isn't their story to figure out is it?"

"No, it isn't," Sakura replied after a moment, smiling she turned to walk away. "Thank you."

"Good luck."

Sakura walked back inside to see Sasuke and Shikamaru had been talking about something, but had stopped when she walked in. Walking over, she rested her hand on Sasuke's arm. "Okay, we can leave."

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your dad was just clearing up something from a while ago," Sakura replied, as she offered Shikamaru a smile. "Priestess stuff."

"Ah," Shikamaru started with a nod. "Well good luck with whatever it is."

"Thanks," Sakura replied, then she and Sasuke left. Once outside her eyes went to Sasuke's. "Go ahead and ask."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked right away.

"You're about to find out. We're going to go see Tsunade." Was all Sakura said before jumping up on the rooftops to start towards the Hokage's office.

 **Tsunade's Office**

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going downstairs to grab a scroll from-"

"No," Tsunade interrupted, a deep frown on her face. "You think you just get access back to our restricted rooms after the stunt you and your crack team pulled?"

"Tsunade, my access was never officially revoked," Sakura started, then she crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "And I know you're about to say you can revoke it, but then who else would you trust to do all your paperwork for you when you slack off?"

Clenching her jaw, Tsunade glared darkly at Sakura. "Watch it," she said before she sighed heavily. Remaining quiet for a moment, she met Sakura's eyes again. "Why do you need to go in there?"

Sakura was silent in response. Not saying a word as she kept Tsunade's eyes.

"I'm going to need a reason Sakura," Tsunade continued after Sakura's silence. "I know you and your small circle of friends want to keep all the secrets, but I've already warned you about your lack of honesty."

"I'm looking for a report to see if I can identify this person that has been popping up in my mind lately," Sakura started after a moment. "Sasuke and I are looking into possible leads to make sense of all my dreams. Sure we may just end up proving that I'm a psycho who needs a lot of mental help, but it's worth a shot."

"Sakura..." Sasuke trailed off shaking his head at her words.

Tsunade watched Sakura for a long moment. "You get 15 minutes down there. That's it. You can't take it from the room. I already got chewed out by the elders for letting you take that last scroll out of the office."

"You're so kind." Was Sakura's sarcastic reply, as she turned to leave.

Sasuke sighed at Sakura's words, and his eyes went to Tsunade. "Thanks," he said, then turned to follow Sakura. Catching up with her down the hall, his eyes followed her pink hair as they went down the stairs. "That went well."

"I guess Tsunade realized that I was going to go either way. So she probably just decided to take the easy route of giving me permission verses all the paperwork she'd have to fill out if I ended up going to jail again for doing it without permission."

Rolling his eyes at her words, Sasuke turned after her to go down the next flight of stairs. "We certainly wouldn't want that to happen."

They reached the bottom floor, and Sakura moved right to the door she was looking for. Doing the hand signs, she unlocked the door, but paused before going in. "Don't touch anything."

"You don't have to tell me that. I'm not Naruto or Sai." Sasuke replied as they walked inside. He watched Sakura looking around and working the room as she had been in here multiple times before. Only a few minutes passed before she pulled out a scroll, and turned to him. "That's it?"

"The one and only." Sakura replied, moving to sit down on the ground, before opening it.

Sitting down beside Sakura, Sasuke studied her face as she read the scroll. He watched her look change as she read, and when she finished she appeared to be in thought. "Sakura-"

"This woman came into the Leaf to give instruction as to how to handle me. She was the reason why I kept my short name of Sakura. She left the Hokage with a few scrolls and my box to give to whoever adopted me. Which I assume was the instructions on what they needed to be prepared for once I turned seventeen," Sakura told him, her eyes moving to meet his. "This meeting with the Hokage only seemed to last around an hour and a half, but she was here for two and a half hours."

"So the question is, what could the person have been doing for an hour?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure… Maybe she came to see me," Sakura said after another moment of thought. "I don't really remember anything from that moment in my life. I am starting to get some memories back from before, and I remember living with my parents-the one's who adopted me-for the most part. That time in-between is a blur… You don't think that's on purpose do you?"

"What? Like someone blocked your memories?"

"Well yeah. My Inner has done it to me before. Neji has too. Why not someone else?"

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment, then his eyes met hers again. "It sounds to me like more people outside your head get an all-access pass, and you don't. You should protest."

"Ha ha," Sakura said, rolling her eyes at his smirk. "Very funny-"

 _Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself staring up at a white ceiling. She felt confusion running through her body. Unsure as to where exactly she was. Looking around, her vision was blurry, and refused to focus in. Her eyes moved to her right side to see someone placing a bracelet on her wrist. It was silver and had blue sapphires on it. The voice of the person hit her ears next._

" _Don't worry angel. This will only be temporary. Your mind will do the rest. I don't want you to remember what happened."_

Opening her eyes again, Sakura found herself back with Sasuke, who had a hand on her shoulder, and a look of concern on his face.

"What just happened?"

Sakura's eyes moved down to her wrist. "I think another memory came back. I was my younger self. This person, I think it was the mystery woman, had put a bracelet on my wrist. She said that it was only temporary, and my mind would do the rest. Then she didn't want me to remember what happened. I'm assuming that's about my birth parents death… I think there were probably some herbs in that bracelet. One's that aid a memory seal. The herbs would act as a memory buffer until the seal took full effect… I really don't like the idea of someone messing with my head."

"Why am I sensing a but?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders at first. "I don't know, I should be fully ticked that someone went meddling in my head. But for some reason, this person's voice was soothing to hear almost. It was faded… but oddly familiar."

Before Sasuke could say anything, footsteps were heard, and Shizune appeared. "Times up you two. Tsunade's orders."

Sighing heavily at that, Sakura put the scroll back, and moved to stand up with Sasuke. Moving to leave the room, she scowled. "You can tell Tsunade that I'm going to bury all of her sake."

Shizune chuckled. "I've tried, it doesn't work."

"It's only the beginning of my evil master plan." Sakura shot back before she and Sasuke left the room.

It wasn't until they returned home that her eyes met Sasuke's again. "I'm going to need you to grab me a bottle of wine, and bring it upstairs. A glass is optional."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "It's one in the afternoon-"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I'm going to really need it." Sakura interrupted him.

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment then sighed. "Against my better judgment, I'm going to agree to this. But when you end up completely drunk in an hour, I'm not going to feel bad for the hangover you're going to have."

"That's true love right there," Sakura told him softly, getting him to look at her again, she offered him a smile. When he returned it, they split, and she moved to go upstairs. Walking into her bedroom, her eyes went to her vanity. Stopping in front of it, her eyes went to her reflection in the mirror. Having woke up this morning with full intentions to work on deciphering her dreams and visions, she had her hair pulled up in a bun, and the bags under her eyes from her terrible sleeping patterns were prominent.

Finishing her sweep of her appearance her eyes moved down to an old wooden jewelry box. One that had once been her mother's, then her grandmother's from her adopted family. She received as a present once she had passed the jounin exams, and it meant a lot that her mother had passed it down to her.

 _Saku Inner: You going to open it or what?_

With her Inner's words, Sakura reached down and opened the wooden box. Moving the top level out of the box to reveal a smaller space where some of her older jewelry was. Shuffling through some of the pieces, the piece she was looking for appeared, and she picked it up. Holding it at eye level, she frowned as it sparkled. Blue met her eyes.

"What's that?"

Sasuke's voice steadied Sakura's racing mind, as she took in a breath. "It's the bracelet that was put on me by that woman."

"You still have it?" Sasuke asked, walking over and setting the wine bottle down on the vanity. Along with a glass that he didn't see as optional.

Sakura was quiet for a moment, then she nodded. "My parents told me that I could take it off whenever I wanted to as a little kid. They never forced me to wear it. I had been the one to want to wear it because I thought it was pretty," she said, sighing as she moved to place her other hand over the one holding the bracelet. A smile stretched across her face. "My parents never forced me to forget."

"You just remembered that?"

"When I picked up the bracelet," Sakura said with a nod, moving to hold the bracelet out to Sasuke. "Will you put it on me?"

"Is that such a good idea?" Sasuke asked, but he took the bracelet anyways. "If it's going to make you start forgetting stuff, isn't that kind of moving backward from what we're trying to do here?"

"It isn't going to work on me anymore," Sakura replied, watching as Sasuke snapped the bracelet on her wrist. Unlike as a small child, it didn't have to be tightened on her. "There are certain herbs that can aid a memory seal to strengthen it, and help the targeted memories fade away faster. Which those herbs have been laced inside what I assume the blue sapphires. I don't have anymore memory seals. Hana and Hinata saw to that back when I was still on that mission for the scroll before my birthday."

"That makes sense as to why all these memories are coming back to you," Sasuke said, eying the bracelet a bit closer, then his eyes met hers. "So about the wine-"

"Thank you for bringing it up here, but I think we should just grab lunch instead," Sakura interrupted, still smiling as she grabbed the wine bottle and glass. "I can enjoy this later."

Watching as Sakura closed her jewelry box, Sasuke's eyes followed her as she moved to leave the room. "Is it opposite day?"

"Shut up!" Sakura called back, as she walked out of the room. "I'm not an alcoholic!"

Sasuke chuckled at her exclamation, shook his head, then followed her out the room. "Whatever you say."

 **In the middle of the night**

" _Are you almost ready to go?"_

 _The question came from Sakura's mother, who was kneeling down to her much smaller eye level. Her bright smile on her face, and her eyes sparkling._

 _Younger Sakura was all smiles, as she nodded. They were about to leave her hospital room to go home, and she couldn't wait to leave. She turned to the bedside table and picked up a small thin book that's color didn't show. Her eyes going back to her parents. "Ready!"_

 _Her father smiled down at her. "That book must be a good one. You're holding it tight."_

" _Who gave it to you?" Sakura's mother asked with a smile._

" _It is! My mama gave it to me." Younger Sakura replied, giggling as she looked down at the book in her arms._

 _What she didn't notice was the look shared between her parents. Her father raised an eyebrow, and her mother shook her head with a sad look in her eyes._

Opening her eyes, Sakura sat up, and moved a hand to her chest. She took in a sharp breath.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, having been woken up when Sakura sat up. "Another dream?"

"Yes… Let's just go back to sleep," Sakura said, deciding to push the dream away for now, and think about it in the morning. However, she had only been laying down for a couple minutes, when she sat back up. Her hand going to Sasuke's shoulder. "I need to go somewhere."

Sasuke groaned at her words, as he opened his eyes again. "Haven't we hit our adventure quota for the day?"

Pushing his shoulder light, Sakura frowned. "Sasuke!"

"Relax," Sasuke said, as he moved to sit up. "I'm getting up."

 **Twenty minutes later**

Pulling the lock off, Sakura moved to pull up the door on the storage unit. Her first goal was to find the light switch.

Sasuke pushed the door the rest of the way up since Sakura was just a little too short to do so, then he stepped in. Raising an eyebrow at all the boxes. "So you think the book is in here? With all the stuff from your parents house?"

"Not all the stuff," Sakura replied, finding the light switch, then turning to the boxes. "I still am in the process of selling the house, and there is still a good bit of furniture and things there. Everyone told me to hold off a bit, and I did. I'm trying to make the house look presentable to potential buyers, and that's why I kept some of the furniture in there. This stuff is just like old clothes, toys, and stuff."

"Why exactly is the book so important?" Sasuke asked after he started helping her move some boxes out of the way.

"Because I had a dream about it," Sakura replied, as she lifted another box out of the way. "It's not a guarantee to mean anything, but like I said-"

"I get it, you're going to try to figure out everything you can," Sasuke interrupted, then he pointed out a box that read _Sakura's Books_. "There."

Kneeling down, Sakura unopened the box, and started to sort through.

Watching for a moment, Sasuke shook his head, as he crossed his arms. "There are about a hundred something books in there. How are you supposed to know which one-"

What had Sasuke stopping was Sakura picked one up. It was a light beige based book. It had a cherry blossom tree on the cover, and a bunch of white flowers at its base. It looked to be painted in watercolor. "This is it."

After a moment of Sakura flipping through the pages, Sasuke spoke up. "What is it about?"

"I think it's the story of the priestess," Sakura replied after some more skimming. The star that marked her own shoulder was on the priestess in the book as well, but looked a little different. It wasn't until she skipped to the back pages that she found handwriting.

 _Do not forget where you come from._

Those words brought confusion to Sakura's mind. _Was I wrong? Was it not my wish to forget everything? Was it being forced on me? Did my parents… Did they make me forget?_

 **Back at home**

Blowing some of the bubbles away from her face, Sakura sipped her wine, then placed the glass back on the stool. Right next to the book. Her eyes were focused up on the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke's voice was heard from the other side of the bath tub. He had his arms resting on the rim of the tub, and had been watching her.

"Honestly?" Sakura asked, her eyes going to him. "There is a part of me that once again thinks my parents-the adopted ones-made me forget about everything before the Leaf. And I really don't want to think that about my parents… They raised me for a bigger part of my life, I loved them with everything I had, and I don't want to think that of them."

"Well if it helps, I don't really think that they'd do that," Sasuke said, knowing it was just her anxiety that was causing her to think that way. "You said it yourself earlier that they didn't make you forget."

"I know, it's just my anxiety..." Sakura trailed off as her eyes met Sasuke's. "But you know that."

"I do." Sasuke replied with a nod, offering her a smile.

Humming after a moment, Sakura grabbed her wine glass again, and took a sip. "Is this what normal couples do at three in the morning?"

It was quiet for another moment, then Sasuke reached over and took the wine glass. Taking a sip before returning it to her, he smirked. "Normal doesn't really describe us."

 **A couple days later, the 25th of January**

Sakura's eyes were focusing in on the sky. Drowning out the instructions the sensei's were giving for their group exercise. The last two days had been rough. She couldn't really figure out if there was anything more to the dreams about that mystery woman or the book. Yesterday at training was really rough, as she found herself not wanting to really be around anyone. The day ended with her going to a bar with Neji, who had taken her drunken self-home a couple hours later.

"Hey will you quit moving?" Naruto's voice was heard from behind her, where they were currently tied up back to back by each others arms. Which was part of the group exercise for escape tactics. They were ending their morning training session with this last exercise.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled, eying the others who were tied up around them. The only one not tied up was Neji, and that was because he was used as the example with Gai.

The sensei's just finished up giving instructions and had asked if everyone understood what the goal was. Everyone responded they did, apart from Naruto and Sakura. Which had everyone's eyes going straight to them.

"Sakura?" Naruto?" Yamato questioned, an eyebrow raised at the lack of response.

Naruto had been looking up at the sky, and Sakura's eyes were closed. So when Yamato directly spoke to them, Naruto was the only one to look over. "Huh?" He looked around to see everyone staring at them, then turned his head the best he could to Sakura. "Sakura, what's going on?"

Sighing and opening her eyes, Sakura's eyes went to the others as well. "What?"

"Do you understand the goal of this?" Kakashi questioned them, arms crossed over his chest.

"Goal of what?"

After Sakura and Naruto's chorused words that had everyone else sighing. Kakashi relayed the instructions once again to the two.

"Now do you two understand?" Yamato asked once Kakashi was done.

"Yeah." Naruto said, at the same time Sakura said, "I guess."

It was quiet as both Kakashi and Yamato looked less than amused by their students lack of interest. Kakashi being the first to look away from them. "Alright let's start."

While everyone around them began to attempt to escape the ropes that tied them together, Naruto and Sakura remained still. Naruto's eyes moving back up to the sky, and Sakura staring across the clearing.

"I'm kind of tired." Naruto mumbled, watching as a bird flew across the sky.

Sakura nodded her head. "Me too."

"We should probably go ahead and start trying to get out of this." Naruto said, after another moment, having noticed a few of the other pairs were already free, and the rest were close.

"Probably." Sakura said, although she nor Naruto made any movement. After a couple more minutes she sighed, as she opened her eyes again. Without any warning she leaned back against Naruto, causing him to end up laying smack face first onto the ground, and her to be on his back.

"Ow, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed through his mouth being crammed against the grass. Turning his head he spit out grass. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting us out of this my way. If you help, you'll just make it take forever." Sakura replied, debating on how the best way to attempt this. Getting distracted by the sight of the relaxing sky above them.

Naruto growled lowly with irritation. "No way! I can get us out of this easily, I'll just make a shadow clone-"

"You can't do that, you idiot! We're tied together." Sakura interrupted, laughing at his idea.

"Yeah… well that doesn't mean that I can't help." Naruto said, managing to roll onto his side to get Sakura off his back, then he moved to sit up.

"Ow, ow, ow, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed at the blonde pulling her up from the ground. "Stop moving so much, that hurts!"

"I told you that I will get us out of this." Was all Naruto said after her loud words, his ears slightly ringing with how close she was.

Sakura's eyes darkened. "Your way is painful for me. So let me do my way so I won't end up dying," she told him, then quickly thought of another idea. "We need to stand up."

"Why- hey!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura are started the move to standing up, and he had to scramble to get his legs set to stand as well. "Thanks for the warning."

"Shouldn't you already know what I'm thinking? This bond that we have is pretty damn useless if you can't at least tell what is going through my mind." Sakura told him, settling after Naruto fully stood all the way up.

"I'm tired okay?! I got four hours of sleep last night!" Naruto countered, before rolling his eyes. "And that works both ways. Shouldn't you be able to understand that I'm tired, and that's why I'm not all here? Maybe your half of our bond is the useless part."

Growling lowly, Sakura moved quick to where she had pushed Naruto back against a tree. Squishing him against it on purpose. "Take that back!"

"Ow! Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, then he moved and switched them around so Sakura was up against the tree. "You take it back!"

"Take what back?!" Sakura countered, before pushing back against him.

Over by the others who, at this point, had all got out of their own ropes, and we're watching this fight unfold. Hinata shaking her head at the two. "Oh no."

Kiba was grinning ear to ear, as he crossed his arms. "What's taking them so long?"

"It's Naruto and Sakura." Neji replied, smirking at the sight.

Ino wasn't as amused, as she was just ready to get the whole thing over with and move on. "They hardly paid attention to the rules of this, and then when it comes time to actually do it, leave it to them to start fighting will tied up with each other."

"Of course they would." Tenten agreed.

Sasuke's eyes were focused on Kakashi and Yamato. "Why exactly did you two think it was a good idea to put them together?"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Because it's supposed to reflect how well their training in working together is going."

Scoffing, Sai shared a look with Sasuke. "That's going very well isn't it?"

Before Sasuke could respond, Sakura's yell gathered their attention again.

Sakura pressed back against Naruto, then she got both her feet up onto the tree. She kicked off against it, and that made them both get away from the tree. Naruto barely caught his footing several feet away. Although with her weight knocking against him, it caused him to stumble, and her have to narrowly catch her footing to keep them from falling. "Come on Naruto! Say it! What am I supposed to be taking back?!"

"That I'm the useless side of this bond! They didn't just make a counterpart to the priestess because she needed someone to help her pick out what kind of flowers she should wear in her hair! My job is just as important as yours! They needed someone to keep you sane!" Naruto countered, moving as if to push her back towards the tree.

"I don't need you to keep me sane! You do the opposite of keep me sane! Every time I'm around you, you end up driving me crazy!" Sakura felt him pushing against her, and she turned causing him to almost knock them over. "They made me have a counterpart because you are supposed to help me!"

Finally, Naruto had pushed Sakura back against the tree. "I am helping you!"

Sakura lifted up one of her legs to hold her foot on the tree to keep from being pushed against it. "Really? Do you think that you're helping me right now?"

"Yeah, because your cranky and rude to everyone yesterday! Ever since we came back from the Chunin exams five days ago you have been out of it! You were acting completely strange our first day back, then you go M.I.A from our training for three of those days-"

"Oh I'm sorry, did it hurt your feelings that I didn't include you?" Sakura interrupted him, then she scoffed. "I hate to break it to you Naruto, but sometimes I do actually like to spend time with my boyfriend. And sometimes he can help me with things relating to me being a priestess. Besides you didn't even miss much-"

"Sakura, I don't care that you had Sasuke helping you! It's the fact that you won't tell me what you two had found out that is irritating," Naruto interrupted her right back. "Not only that, something happened before we came back from the chunin exams, but you won't tell me that either… On top of all the secrets, yesterday you were being completely cranky and rude to everyone. So I have been trying my best to make sure you don't say something you're going to feel bad about later!"

"You know what?! I don't have to tell you every little thing that goes on in my life! And I'm being cranky and rude? You've been helping me?" Sakura asked, before laughing sarcastically. "I've been helping you since yesterday! I walked you home and healed your injuries after training yesterday, and made sure you got in bed so you'd at least get those four hours of sleep that you won't shut up about! I got less than you did because I had to walk back home and take a shower."

"I was injured because you were the one who did it to me in the first place!" Naruto countered, before pushing back against Sakura.

"Alright, that's enough." Kakashi said, seeing that this was clearly not going in a good direction.

Yamato started speaking then. "Just stop and we'll cut the rope off-"

"You know, I didn't even want to do this is in the first place!" Sakura interrupted Yamato, not even having listened to anything they said. "I wanted to have a day off from anything ninja or priestess related, but no! We have been working our asses off, but then our sensei and captain decided that we haven't been through enough torture and makes us come here to train today!"

"Tell me about it! I wanted to sleep in for once, and then I have Sai banging on my door this morning because we had to go train." Naruto surprisingly agreed with her, instead of continuing on arguing.

Feeling Naruto stop pushing against her, Sakura relaxed her tense posture. "I just want to sleep for like two years, and then I'll be fine. That's all I need really."

"Same," Naruto agreed, his expression lightened up, and after a moment of silence he turned his head towards Sakura. "Do you think if we asked Tsunade for a two year vacation so we can sleep that she would say no?"

Laughing at that, Sakura shook her head. "No way in hell would she agree to that. We'll be lucky if she ever lets us have an actual day off again. Which is a bad move on her part, because that day off is typically when we would need to go visit our therapists for all the hell we've been put through to fix our dark and damaged souls."

Naruto smirked, then he shook his head. "That's stupid."

"You're stupid." Sakura countered, then they both started cracking up laughing. She had slowly set her foot down from the tree to the ground as they were no longer pressing against each other.

As the two continued laughing, the others were quiet and confused. "What in the hell just happened?" Tenten asked after another moment.

"Please this is just normal behavior for them," Ino said, waving a hand. "I don't know why anyone is surprised that they are actually psychopaths."

That actually made Sasuke smirk, as his eyes went to Hinata. "She's not wrong."

Hinata was smirking back at him. "We're in relationships with psychopaths willingly."

"Maybe we're the one's who need therapy." Sasuke replied, making them all laugh along with the laughter of Naruto and Sakura.

 **A couple hours later**

Walking into the house, Sakura smiled at the sound of Naruto's laughter, as he walked down the stairs to get off the porch. After training ended she decided to go eat lunch with Naruto and fill him in on the stuff she and Sasuke found out. She did feel a little bad for not telling him in the first place, but she had just been in a bad mood. _With that settled, I'm hoping Sasuke's around so we can go do something fun after all these past few days of crazy._

"Sasuke?" She questioned allowed, only to get no response. After not finding Sasuke downstairs, she started up the stairs. Walking down the hall she got to her bedroom, where the door was ajar. _Is he taking a nap or something?_ Pushing open the door, Sakura raised an eyebrow a bunch of papers and scrolls on the ground. "What in the world?"

Her closet door opened the rest of the way and out walked Sasuke. He had a deep frown on his face, and his eyes showed anger. In his hands were more papers and scrolls which he threw on the pile.

Unsure as to what he was doing, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why are you making such a mess?"

"What in the hell is this?!" Sasuke countered her angrily, handing over the last thing he had been holding.

Opening the scroll the rest of the way, Sakura's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widening, and her whole body felt cold. It was one of the ongoing messages she had between her and Itachi. She had used his name on one of the messages, and all the one's from him were signed I.U. Her eyes went down to the mess of papers and scrolls on the floor. Which were probably plenty more messages they had sent back and forth. Her eyes finally met Sasuke's. "Sasuke-"

"Why in the hell are you talking to my brother?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So Sasuke knows now. What all do you think is going to happen now? My favorite scene to write was the escape tactics training at the end. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	28. Betrayal

_Review:_

 _Opening the scroll the rest of the way, Sakura's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widening, and her whole body felt cold. It was one of the ongoing messages she had between her and Itachi. She had used his name on one of the messages, and all the one's from him were signed I.U. Her eyes went down to the mess of papers and scrolls on the floor. Which were probably plenty more messages they had sent back and forth. Her eyes finally met Sasuke's. "Sasuke-"_

" _Why in the hell are you talking to my brother?!"_

* * *

 **Continued on**

"Sasuke I can explain-"

"Explain what?!" Sasuke shouted interrupting her, as he picked up a pile of the notes. "There are hundreds of these little notes! Some of them date all the way back to around your birthday!"

Sensing how infuriated he was, Sakura's brain scrambled for words to calm him. "It's not what you think it is. Itachi's not who you think he is-"

"Don't!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing the papers, then he began to step towards her. "I know exactly who Itachi is!"

"No Sasuke, you don't-" Sakura had been taking a couple steps back she had stumbled a bit on a scroll on the floor. Finding herself hitting the wall and part of the door frame pretty harshly where her back was still a bit tender from when she was out of the village with Itachi a few days ago. Just the sensation of being back against the wall with Sasuke getting so close began to bring up the memory of the moment that guy confronted her on top of the mountain.

Sasuke, who was still steaming mad, stopped with little space between them. His hands going to her arms in attempt to get her to look at him. "I know exactly who he is! Don't you dare try to tell me any different!"

Beginning to feel restricted with Sasuke holding her in place, Sakura's mind filled with the same fear she had that day on top of the mountain. She could feel her entire body grow almost numb, and she felt tears stinging her eyes. "Sasuke you don't understand-"

"Why in the hell would you do something like this?! Why would you go and have any contact with my brother?! He killed my clan!" Sasuke asked, yelling completely now. "How in the hell could you be so stupid?!"

Sakura could feel her breathing pick up, along with the start of a strong sense of panic. Tears starting down her face, as she met his very angry eyes. "I'm sorry…" She trailed off, as the sight of Sasuke morphed into that long white haired man with the twisted bright green eyes. The fear got worse, as she remembered his hand closing around her throat. She just squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me!"

Her words actually took Sasuke slightly off guard even in his deep anger.

Feeling the hands on her arms loosen, Sakura took that opportunity to get away. Turning she took off down the hall, then down the stairs.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after her, following quickly behind her.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, feeling her panic increase as she kept getting flashes from that memory. She wasn't sure what was happening. Feeling a hand grabbing her wrist to stop her from heading the door, she spun around, and flinched when his hand had tightened to keep her from going. "Don't hurt me, I said I was sorry." Hardly able to see through the tears pouring down her face, Sakura was quick to go to the door. "I was going to tell you eventually. Everything. I was. I'm s-sorry." That was the last thing she said, then she bolted from the house.

 **A few minutes later**

"Naruto if you break my sink, I'm going to be really mad if I'm going to end up being able to swim in my kitchen." Hinata said, walking out of her bedroom to stop in the archway that led to the kitchen. A smile on her face, at the sight of Naruto, who was currently seated on the floor in front of the open cabinet under the sink.

"Don't worry Hinata," Naruto said, taking pause in what he was doing to look at her. "Sakura's dad taught me a thing or two about repairing things around the house. I can do this."

"And somehow I still think I might need to get some towels," Hinata replied, smiling as that had made Naruto laugh. Hearing a knock on the door, she raised an eyebrow. "Now who can that be?"

Naruto looked over and shrugged. "Beats me. I thought we told everyone that we were just going to lay low today."

Hinata walked over to the door, unlocked it, then opened it up. "Look, we already said-" Breaking off, as her eyes met tear filled emerald ones. "Sakura, oh my god."

In the midst of a panic induced attack, Sakura tried to speak normally. "Can I come in? I-" Breaking off crying and trying to breathe again, she hardly noticed Hinata pulling her inside.

Naruto appeared from the kitchen, his eyes showing concern at the sight of Sakura hysterically crying. "Sakura?"

Hinata sat Sakura down on the couch, and brought a hand to her back. However when she noticed Sakura flinch, she put her hand on her shoulder instead. "Breathe… What's going on?"

Sakura didn't say anything at first, as she tried to calm her breathing. When she could catch a breath, she just felt more tears come. "Sasuke found out."

"Found out about what?" Hinata asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Itachi." It was Naruto who answered, as he could read it all over Sakura's face.

"He's mad. Really, really mad," Sakura said, feeling the tears get worse. Her chest heaved, as she sobbed. Moving so she was laying down with her head in Hinata's lap, she brought a hand to her face. "He's never going to forgive me."

Hinata frowned as her eyes met Naruto's. "Go get Neji."

"But she needs me-"

"Naruto," Hinata interrupted, her eyes serious. "Go get Neji."

Naruto frowned back at her, but nodded. Slipping on his shoes, he moved to the door. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Naruto left, Hinata looked down to Sakura. Stroking her hair back to try and soothe her. _If Sasuke knows now that could mean trouble. He could stir up questions and trouble for Sakura, and I guess the rest of us. More importantly, word could get out and Itachi could end up paying for it._

Nearly 10 minutes went by when the front door opened again. In came Naruto and Neji. Neji's eyes going to Hinata, as Sakura was still hysterically crying. "How long has it been since he found out?"

Hinata shrugged, as her eyes met her cousin's. "She's been here for 10 minutes. I assume she came right over here after it happened, So maybe fifteen minutes," she said, moving to stand up from the couch to walk away from Sakura a bit to talk to Naruto and Neji. "All I could get out of her was that Sasuke found out from seeing something in her room. He started yelling because he was angry. She won't tell me anything else, but I'm not sure what to think. She was practically in the middle of a panic attack when she got here, and she kept reaching to her back. There are some scars and old bruises in some spots-"

"He hit her?" Naruto asked, interrupting Hinata, then his eyes narrowed.

Seeing Naruto go from zero to heated real quick, Hinata reached over to take his hand. "No Naruto, that's not what I'm saying. Don't jump to conclusions. It doesn't look like he hit her."

Naruto's look didn't relax, and Hinata sighed as she looked to Neji. "I really don't know what to do. What if Sasuke goes and talks to the Hokage?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "We're all going to be in a lot of trouble then."

Hinata's eyes moved back over to Naruto, just in time to see her front door closing, and Naruto gone. "Oh no."

 **In the forest behind the Uchiha house**

Retracting his arm back, Sasuke moved and slammed it into a tree. Causing the tree to splinter and fall apart. His blood boiling, and he was hardly able to process a thought. He had already left a trail of destruction behind him on his way from the house to the forest, and wasn't sure where exactly he was going to stop. He was so focused on his anger that he hardly noticed when someone else entered the small clearing he was in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's loud exclamation was heard, as he approached the Uchiha. However, he didn't stop, he just continued and shoved him back.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke yelled back at him. "I do not have time for your stupid want to spar every five-"

Sasuke's words were interrupted when Naruto had punched him.

Getting knocked back by Naruto's hit, Sasuke caught his footing, and wiped the blood coming from his mouth. He didn't have a chance to speak, as Naruto came at him again. However, this time he was able to push Naruto back.

"What in the hell did you do?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, lunging at him again.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back again. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Not to me! To her!" Naruto yelled, his expression livid. "What did you do to Sakura?!"

Naruto's question had clearly taken Sasuke off guard, but his frown returned to his face. "I didn't do anything to her! She was the one who did something to me!" After he said that, Sasuke showed a new anger in his eyes. "You knew, didn't you? You knew about her talking to Itachi?"

"Of course I did! We've been working with him since-"

Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke came at him this time. "You traitor!" He exclaimed, as he had hit Naruto hard on the shoulder. "How could you work with my brother?!"

"Sasuke it's not what you think-"

"How dare you?! After everything?!" Sasuke interrupted, seeming to grow more and more pissed. "To think Sakura blamed me for all her trust issues, when I should be the one who shouldn't trust her! She's been lying to me for months!"

Sasuke didn't get to say more, as Naruto shot forward, and tackled him to the ground. Having to tap into the strength he's gained since becoming the counterpart in order to have any chance of keeping Sasuke down. "Itachi did what he did because he was protecting the village Sasuke!"

That had Sasuke stop struggling, as his eyes met Naruto's. "What?"

"He was on a mission!" Naruto continued, as he took a breath. "It was given to him after it became found that the Uchiha clan was plotting against the village. He was told to destroy the clan, and then become a missing ninja. Anytime he was in contact with someone who speaks to him about what happened, he is required to tell them that he killed the clan for his own pleasure. But in reality what he did was to protect the Leaf village from what the Uchiha clan was planning."

"That's not true-"

"It is true!" Naruto shouted in interruption. "Sakura found out about it when she was thirteen! Her memories were sealed once she found out, and she didn't remember what happened until back when we were on the mission for the scroll she needed before her birthday! Neji already knew about it because he was the one who sealed the memories at the order of the Hokage! She of course told Hinata, and I don't really know why she told me!"

Sasuke was dead silent as he stared at Naruto. What he was hearing didn't make any sense.

Naruto continued on when Sasuke didn't say anything."She's kept it from Tsunade and the elders, because she didn't know what they would do. She's not even certain if they know the extent of the situation. She didn't tell you because Itachi could get in serious trouble if it's public knowledge about his mission. If the Akatsuki were to find out he was working with us in Konoha, then he could get killed on the spot. Sakura didn't know what you would do-"

"Naruto!" Neji's voice interrupted Naruto's speaking. He appeared on the other side of the clearing. "You need to back off."

Not responding to Neji, Naruto kept his focus on Sasuke. "Sakura wants to save him from the Akatsuki, but she just needs time. The second the Akatsuki finds out he is planning against them, he'll be in serious trouble," he said, taking a breath, he moved back to stop holding Sasuke back. "Ever since that mission before Sakura's birthday, he's been helping her. Whether it be finding more information about the people after her, or just straight up having her back just in case an enemy comes for her when she's outside the village. He's not a bad guy. He was just the only person capable of saving the village in the way he had to. It was his choice to do the mission. He wasn't forced to. He put our village's safety over his family, and I can tell it was one of the hardest decisions he had to make."

Sasuke still didn't say anything as he sat up. His expression unreadable.

Naruto stood up completely, but didn't leave just yet. "I know you're in shock, and you're angry. But, if you come at Sakura for doing this, you are going to have to go through me first. She's been put in a position where she is doing the right thing, but is being pushed past her limit to keep everyone in this situation safe. I don't know what you did while you were angry with her, but you best believe I will not see her as scared as she was when she showed up Hinata's again."

With that said, Naruto turned and left with Neji. Sasuke's eyes followed them until he left, but he had nothing to say. His brain feeling like it just exploded.

 **Hinata's apartment, an hour and a half later**

"I didn't mean to react the way I did," Sakura said after a moment of silence. She was sitting up on the couch now, having fully calmed down, and was telling the others what happened. "I was trying to calm him down, but he was just really angry. I kind of ended up hitting the wall and part of the door frame harshly, and it just brought back bad memories of something else that happened recently."

"He pushed you?" Naruto questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Naruto, he didn't push me. I did it to myself." Sakura told him, as she was clearly able to tell he was just concerned.

Hinata reached over to take Naruto's hand when he still didn't relax. "Sakura would tell you if anything else happened."

"Don't overreact," Neji added with a sigh. "Again."

"What happened recently?" Hinata asked Sakura, an eyebrow raised. "You never said anything."

Sakura was quiet for a long moment, then her eyes fell to the floor. "It's a long story for a different time. When I hit my back against the wall like that, it triggered me I guess. I was already upset, and then I just started to panic. When that happened, Sasuke hesitated, because I mean I did just go from like zero to almost panic attack. Anyway, I left to go downstairs, and he stopped me before I could leave. I don't really remember the specifics of what I said, then I just left… Damn, I hope he doesn't think he hurt me. The way I reacted..."

Almost a half hour had passed when the sound of a knock was heard on the door. Hinata got up, and opened the door to see Sasuke.

Standing with his hands in his pockets, Sasuke averted his eyes from Hinata's. "Is she here?"

Hinata remained standing with her hand firmly on the door, and her own body blocking the doorway. She stared at Sasuke for a long moment, and contemplated whether she should let him in or not. Finally, after studying him a bit longer, she opened the door, and moved to let him in.

At the sight of Sasuke, Neji moved to stand up from the couch. "I'm going to head on home. Damage control doesn't seem to be necessary anymore."

After Neji left, Hinata's hand went to rest on Naruto's. "Let's go. I have some errands to run."

"I don't know. I think we should stay-"

"You're going to make me go by myself?" Hinata interrupted him, her eyebrow raised. When Naruto shook his head, and moved to get up, her eyes went to Sasuke. "She's back in my bedroom."

Sasuke waited until after Naruto and Hinata left before his eyes moved to the back hall. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to Hinata's bedroom, then stopped in the doorway. His eyes catching Sakura's pink hair right away. She was seated on the window seat. She had her legs pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes focused on looking out the window. Sasuke crossed the room, and stopped beside the window seat.

Sakura had kept her eyes focused on the window, but had noticed his reflection as he appeared beside her. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she found herself jumping slightly at the contact. She noticed that had made him retract his hand right away. "I'm sorry."

"You are scared of me." Was all Sasuke said.

"No," Sakura replied quickly, her eyes leaving the window to look down. "I'm not scared of you."

"You nearly jumped out of your skin when I touched you. You won't look at me," Sasuke started, his eyes on her. "And then back at the house you were apologizing, then you started saying not to hurt you… The way you looked at me before you left-"

"It wasn't-" Sakura interrupted him, unable to say what she wanted to, as she had to take a breath. Her hands clenched into fists. "I wasn't scared of you. I was… When we were in my room, I kind of fell back against the wall, and hit my back where I got injured a few days ago. Then with how close you were, it just reminded me of what happened. It triggered something in my brain, and I didn't really have control over what happened next. It wasn't you Sasuke; I'm not scared of you."

Sasuke was quiet again, as he thought back to what happened. Hardly able to remember what all he said in those moments of anger. "You still won't look at me."

Keeping her eyes down, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but she sighed. Closing her eyes, as she felt tears come. "I'm sorry Sasuke," she said finally, feeling the tears fall then. "I am so, so sorry."

At her crying now, Sasuke sat down beside her on the window seat, and he kept his eyes on her. Unsure of what to do.

Sniffling, Sakura tried to control her tears. "I wanted to tell you everything. About what I found out about your brother. But, when I found out about Neji trying to erase my memories, we had that huge fight. Which I'm sure you remember clearly," she paused to take a shaky breath. "Then when I hinted to your brother that I knew, he was clear on wanting to keep it between him and I. Of course Neji already knew, and I told Hinata because she was helping me with a lot at that time. Then I told Naruto when we were on vacation in White Ash, because I felt like he had no choice but to be involved because of this whole priestess thing."

Sasuke remained quiet, and didn't interrupt her. A frown on his face at her continuing to cry.

"I got this thought in my head that you would hate me if I told you about everything. I convinced myself that if I kept it from you until we got Itachi away from the Akatsuki, then it would be okay. I figured that if you hated me, then at least you'd be able to have your brother back in your life-" Sakura broke off, feeling a sob rack through her chest. "I am so sorry that I kept this from you. You had every right to know, and I don't blame you if you hate me for this-"

Sasuke reached forward, and rested a hand on Sakura's arm. Getting her to stop talking, he noticed she opened her eyes, but she still didn't look at him. "I do not hate you Sakura."

Sakura sniffled again, feeling her chest ache with another sob, but she tried to breathe. Reaching up to push her hair back from her face, as her eyes moved back to the window. Her chest and throat throbbed again, and it was almost choking feel she got. "I can't look at you, because-" She stopped when her chest and throat throbbed again, catching her words in her throat, as she brought her hand back to pushing her hair out of her face. Feeling tears still trickling down her cheeks. "I can't handle seeing that I've hurt you."

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment. "Do you want to me to be honest with you?"

Sakura nodded, the throbbing inside of her continued. Her eyes still on the window.

"Hearing that what I've thought about my brother for well over eleven years is… something I don't know how to begin to accept," Sasuke told her, his eyes going to the window where he could barely see the reflection of her face. "I've grown up getting past all out of crap in my life, because I believed I had to handle it… How else could I face the monster my brother had been, if I couldn't get past a little bump in the road? Now, I find out that the situation is very much different… For once in my life, I can't think of moving forward, when what I used as my motivation turns out to be the issue now."

Sakura nodded once, feeling her the throbbing in her chest lessening, as she felt herself slowly calming down.

"Continuing with being honest, when I was yelling at you at the house, I was not at all aware of what was really going on. I believed you were working with my brother, the bastard who murdered my clan for his own selfish motives, and ran off from the village to become a criminal. I didn't know what really happened," Sasuke told her, and finally he lifted his hand from her arm to rest on her face. Finally, her eyes moved to meet his. He felt pained at the sight of her having been crying. "I want you to know that I would never, ever, hurt you… When you looked at me, your eyes held fear in them, and to be honest that hurt. Because I never want to be the reason why you're crying."

Sakura sniffled again, as she felt she had a bit better control over herself. "It wasn't you Sasuke... What happened five days ago was in a very different context then what was going on with us today. I hit my back against the wall and the door frame, and it was a trigger. Once it started, even though it was just that simple motion, I couldn't stop it. I don't want you to feel like you hurt me, because you didn't. I was the one who hurt you."

It was quiet for a long time before Sasuke moved to hold one of her hands. "I think it's best if I give myself time to come to terms with what really happened with Itachi. Because, it's not something that I believe will be easy for me to take in. I don't want you to worry about me, because this could take some time. I'm not planning on storming the Hokage's office, demanding her and the elders to tell me everything they know. Because from what Naruto said, it's best they don't know what we know right now. For Itachi's… safety."

Sakura nodded once, and finally moved her legs to where they were crossed instead of pulled up to her chest. Moving the hand he wasn't holding to her face, she wiped her face, and pushed her hair back again. "Take as much time as you need. I'll give you space. I can train separately from the team for awhile, I can ask Hinata if she'll let me stay here, and-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted her, seeing just by saying that stuff had brought tears back to Sakura's eyes. "All I'm saying, is that I need to process this on my own. I need sometime to think about it. I'm going to need space, yes, but I'm not asking you to flip your life upside down."

Sakura nodded, and wiped the tears that fell. "Do whatever you need to Sasuke."

Moving forward a little, Sasuke hugged her to him. "I'm going to go out for a while. I'd like if you would come home tonight instead of staying over here. Because it's not just my house anymore, it's your house too," he said, as he felt her nestle her face in the curve of his shoulder and neck, something he always liked that she did. "But, if you feel like you need to stay over at Hinata's for a few days that's okay too. I don't want to force you to come back if you don't want to. You do whatever makes you comfortable."

Once again, silence filled the air for a long time, as Sakura took in this moment with Sasuke. Finally she pulled back to meet his eyes, and she nodded. "Okay."

 **A half hour later**

"So he's gone?" Hinata asked, handing over a mocha milkshake and some fries to her pink haired best friend.

Sakura was leaning against the wall by the window seat, and had the window open. She kind of felt a little numb after everything that happened. Although she did accept the milkshake and the fries. One of her favorite comfort foods. "Yeah, he's gone."

Seeing Sakura's expression fall, Naruto leaned over to get on her eye level. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sakura replied, eating a fry then drinking some of the milkshake. "Sasuke needs time to think things through, and I think we all need to respect that."

"Of course we will," Hinata said, a sympathetic look in her eye. "So he's not going to talk to the Hokage?"

Shaking her head, Sakura's eyes moved back to looking out the window. "No."

When Sakura didn't say anything else, Naruto's eyes met Hinata's, and he frowned.

Hinata guessed what he was thinking, and her eyes focused back on Sakura. "You're welcome to stay over here if you'd like. For however long you'd like."

Sakura still didn't say anything, as she let her head rest back on the wall. She took a sip of her milkshake, then closed her eyes. Her mind and body still numb.

 **Sasuke's POV, a couple hours later**

Retracting his arm back, Sasuke released a punch that swung the punching bag out wide. He was in one of the dojo's in the north forest. He had on some gloves on to protect his knuckles, as he wasn't planning on stopping with just one punch. He hit the bag a few more times.

 _This all doesn't make sense to me. I can't wrap my head around it._ He hit the bag again. _If I found out about this before I came back to the village, I would have stormed the place. I probably would have done something stupid like attack the Hokage or the elders, or whoever else I would have found out was involved._ Throwing another couple punches, he steadied the bag again. _But now? After coming home and finding my place here in the village again?_

He felt as if destroying the village and killing people in anger was beyond the wrong thing to do. This place was his home. Sure there were some corruptions in the way the system worked sometimes, but it was home. _I wonder if this was how Itachi felt before… everything that happened. The want to keep his home safe._ His thoughts went to Sakura then. Getting a few flashes back to their argument back at the house, and how scared she looked. And how even though he was beyond pissed off at her, he still needed to go make sure she was okay. Shaking his head after a moment, his eyes focused back on the punching bag, and he started back to throwing punches again.

 **Sakura's POV, later that night**

Turning the key in the door, Sakura opened the door, and walked in. All the lights were off, and the house felt oddly still. Closing the door, she locked it back, then turned around to face the living room. Frowning at the darkness.

 _Saku Inner: You know, stalking him isn't really agreeing to give him space._

 _Sakura: Don't you think I know that?_

 _Saku Inner: Well why else would you have come home? Hinata offered you to stay at her apartment._

 _Sakura: Because I've already imposed on her life enough lately, and I know that she had already planned to spend her time with Naruto. I can be a big girl, and sleep by myself tonight._

 _Saku Inner: I'm honestly surprised you didn't try to spring for a hotel or something. It's like you're growing up on me, but then I know that can't possibly be true with half the decisions you make._

Rolling her eyes at her Inner's words, Sakura crossed the living room to go upstairs. Once at her room, she opened the door and flipped on the light switch. Seeing her empty room had her sighing, then she turned to look at the door across the hall. The bedroom Sasuke hasn't slept in since they came home from the mission around her birthday. The door was closed, and she was more than certain the bedroom was occupied tonight.

Shaking her head after a moment, Sakura walked into her room, and set her bag down. Having gone to the hospital to work after she finished at Hinata's, it was well past two in the morning, and she hadn't got to come home yet. All the papers and scrolls were still scattered all over her room. Staring at them for a long moment, she sighed, and started the clean up.

When it was all collected and hidden away, this time in the second drawer in her bedside table, she decided to go grab a shower. When she had the water running, she stripped down and stepped inside. She knew she should probably go grab something to eat, as she hadn't had dinner. But her appetite was long gone it seemed. She still felt a numbness after everything that happened. One that wouldn't go away.

 **The next day, January 26th**

"So where's Sasuke?"

Hearing that question had Sakura freezing from where she was grabbing her water bottle. They were in the middle of training, and it definitely was not the first time she had been asked that question today. Earlier that morning, Kakashi and Yamato informed the team that Sasuke wasn't going to be in training. All they received was a scroll from him, they hadn't really got anything else to explain as to why. Both she and Naruto had tried their best not to show that they knew anything, but when the other teams started arriving to train the questioning started.

"I already said that I don't know Ino." Sakura shot back, taking a sip of her water, as she stood up.

"Are you sure about that?" Ino countered, not planning on giving up so easily this time. They were on break so she had some time to try and get some information out of Sakura. "It seems like you and everyone in your team doesn't have a clue as to where he is, or why he isn't here. That doesn't really make any sense."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura shook her head, and looked up at the sky. "It doesn't concern you, so I don't understand why you won't just leave it alone."

At Sakura's slightly harsh words, Ino propped her hands on her hips. "Oh I see. So it's a problem in your relationship-"

"Ino! It's none of your damn business! So would you just shut up about it?!" Sakura snapped, making the entire training ground quiet down, and everyone's eyes go to them.

"Sakura." Hinata spoke up, clearly able to tell Sakura had lost it.

Clenching her fists, Sakura turned around and grabbed her bag. "I'm done. I've had enough training today."

Naruto stepped closer, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, you don't have to leave-"

"Oh and by the way!" Sakura spoke loudly in order for everyone to hear. "My relationship with Sasuke is going just fine for everyone who can't mind their own goddamn business! Just because he's not here doesn't mean the world is going to fucking end!"

After Sakura's exclamation it was silent in the training ground as she left. Neji turned to face Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and spoke in a low voice. "That's just been building up since we got here."

Naruto nodded once, as he watched Sakura walking away. "Yeah, everyone keeps questioning her, it's not surprising she snapped."

Neji's eyes went to Hinata. Seeing a particular look in her eye, he looked to Naruto. "How about you-"

"I'm already on it." Naruto interrupted, grabbing his own bag, he moved to follow Sakura.

 **Later that night**

It was nearing eleven o'clock, and Sasuke picked up his bag after putting his black fingerless boxing gloves in his bag. Opening the door, he stared across the hall to Sakura's open door. He knew she had yet to come home. _She didn't come home until nearly two a.m. last night. I told her she didn't_ _have to change her life just because I need some space. I think she's avoiding me…_

Leaving it with that thought, Sasuke shook his head, and turned to go down the hall. Going down the stairs, he paused with his hand at the light switch. _She knows I need time, and she's trying to give me space. I guess her avoiding me is better for both of us._ Sighing at that thought, Sasuke turned off the light, and left the house.

 **A couple days later**

Leaving the coffee shop, Sakura sighed as she sipped her coffee. She had worked late at the hospital the past two nights, then she got up extra early this morning to leave the house before Sasuke would wake up. She went to the hospital to check on some patients, then went to the coffee shop. Hoping to avoid any of her friends. She didn't go to training like she was supposed to, but she just didn't want to have to be confronted by her friends as to why Sasuke was missing again.

 _Saku Inner: I understand you're giving Sasuke space, but you're running on a very small amount of sleep each day. You're also having to avoid your other friends. That's not a very healthy lifestyle._

 _Sakura: Well I'm doing what I need to do for myself._

 _Saku Inner: Does that include not training your priestess abilities?_

Hearing that question had Sakura swallowing a lump in her throat. After Naruto came back from the Chunin exams, Kakashi said they were supposed to get back into training with their second scroll. However, with her few days she took off to research with Sasuke, then with him finding out about Itachi, she hasn't trained except for two days. One of which was the escape tactics training, and the other was the day before with Naruto. Except they were just reviewing the basics, and not learning anything new.

 _Saku Inner: Hello? I know that your relationship is important to you, but you have other responsibilities Sakura-_

 _Don't you think I know that?!_ Sakura snapped, and after that her Inner didn't say a word. Taking in a breath, she let it out slowly. After sipping her coffee, she focused back forward again. Heading through the busier street in the village. She was just about to pass the mark when her eyes were drawn across the street. Coming from the opposite direction was her onyx eyed boyfriend. He hadn't appeared to notice her yet, and she stopped by one of the stalls in the market to have the opportunity to glance his way for a bit longer. But when she did notice his eyes start going her way, she was quick to look away, and start forward again.

Going until she reached the Hokage Tower, she took the stairs two at a time, and was soon walking right into Tsunade's office.

"Can I help you?" Tsunade asked at Sakura barging in. A genin team there appearing to be getting a mission brief.

Sakura moved over and took the large stack of papers off of Tsunade's desk. "Is the rest of your stuff in the library downstairs?"

"Yes- Sakura that doesn't matter. You can't just walk in-"

"I'm going to go ahead and do this paperwork, and probably all the rest by the end of the night," Sakura interrupted, as she moved back to the door. "That way you don't have to worry about procrastinating it to the last minute this time."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

Sakura paused, as she sighed heavily. "Yes, but I'd appreciate if you'd keep my whereabouts on the down low."

"I've been told that you haven't done any new priestess training since before your team went to take the chunin exams a few weeks ago-"

"I'll also finish filling out all your charts at the hospital."

"I never saw you." Tsunade replied, focusing back down on the mission scroll and the team in front of her.

Nodding her head at Tsunade's agreement, Sakura left the room, and started down the hall to the stairwell. _Now hopefully this will help pass the time. Let's hope that Tsunade has a lot of paperwork downstairs, and even more at the hospital._

 **Later that night**

Stepping onto the porch, Sakura sighed heavily as she moved to get her key out to unlock the door. Unfortunately she blew through Tsunade's paperwork a lot more quickly than she thought she would. There weren't any surgeries that she was needed for at the hospital, and she didn't feel like pissing of Kakashi even more by training her priestess abilities on her own. She had received a scroll from Kakashi while she was working on the paperwork, and he didn't seem all too happy with her skipping training. She was supposed to go meet the team tomorrow morning no exceptions.

 _I could go out and grab a drink, but I kind of just want to take a bubble bath and go to bed early._

 _Saku Inner: Before or after you drink an entire bottle of wine?_

 _Probably after._ Sakura replied to Inner, then she finished unlocking the door and walk. Her eyes widened when she noticed Sasuke was sitting on the couch. Turning quickly to face the door, she focused on locking it, and inwardly cursed at how she hated doing this. Avoiding him. Taking a breath, she turned, and focused on the stairs. Not looking back to the couch as she did. Once upstairs, she went to the bathroom, and started running a bubble bath. Opening the bottle of wine she had left up there from the night before.

After stripping off her clothes, she got in the bath, and took a sip of her wine. Sighing as she rested her head back on the rim of the bath tub. _I saw him twice today… I haven't seen him at all the past two days. I kind of wish I hadn't seen him at all… It's harder to stay away when I can physically see what I'm missing._

 **Sasuke's POV, an hour later**

Standing in the doorway of his bedroom, Sasuke had one hand on the strap of his bag, and his eyes were closed. He hadn't expected Sakura to come home so early, after the past few nights of her being out so late. He hadn't even looked her way, but he could tell she had hurried her way upstairs in order to keep from so much as acknowledging him. Stepping forward so he was in the doorway of her room, his eyes moved to the bed. She was facing away from the door, but was clearly asleep. _Twice in one day. Earlier when she was outside the market, then tonight. It was like she couldn't go quick enough to get away from me…_

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Having been pulled out of her dream of laying in a field of white flowers, Sakura found herself in her bedroom. She was laying in bed, and felt as if someone was watching her. Turning over, her eyes went to the door to find onyx eyes on her._

Opening her eyes, Sakura sat up quickly, and took gasped. She had been facing the balcony doors while she was sleeping, and she had to turn her head to look at the door. However no one was there. Taking some deep breaths, she pushed her hair from her face, and fell back against the bed. _My dreams are trying to torture me. Even when it's not about my priestess stuff._

 **Sasuke's POV**

Leaning back against the wall outside Sakura's room, Sasuke took in a deep breath, and released it. _It looked like she woke up from a nightmare._ The thought had Sasuke contemplating go back in her room to check on her. After everything he knew that if she was going to have a nightmare it would be on the extreme side after everything that's happened to her. Clenching his fists, Sasuke looked down at his hands. They were a little beat up with how much he had been taking to the punching bag over the past few days. Sliding slowly down the wall, he sat on the floor. His eyes going to the bag where his boxing gloves poked out. Frowning deeply, he let his head rest back against the wall, and he closed his eyes. _I've been trying everything in order to_ _move past the Itachi issue… But I don't think it's working. What else am I supposed to do? Avoid Sakura for the rest of my life?_ That thought brought on an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. _How am I supposed to move past this?_

 **The next morning, January 29th**

Hearing footsteps Sakura's eyes moved over to look at the line of trees. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was Sasuke. Looking away quickly, she crossed her arms as she focused forward. There was Kakashi and Yamato, and Naruto and Sai were standing beside her. Sasuke joining them on the other side of Sai.

Nothing was said for a long moment. Finally Sai was the one to break the silence. "Okay, what's going on here? Yesterday we all got messages to come here for a meeting this morning, no exceptions," Sai started, his eyes going from Kakashi and Yamato to his other teammates. "I'm actually surprised to see everyone after half our team has been M.I.A for the past few days with no explanation what-so-ever."

"That's why we're having this meeting." Kakashi said, his arms crossed, as he eyed the team.

"Well finally. Naruto and I shouldn't have to suffer because the rest of the team can't show up-"

"Sai." Yamato interrupted, then he sighed heavily.

"What? We can't go on missions, Naruto can't continue his training without the priestess herself," Sai said, his eyes narrowed as he looked from Sasuke to Sakura. "Sakura, if anything you shouldn't be missing your training with Naruto."

"I'm sorry, are you our sensei?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowed when they met Sai's. "No you aren't. So mind your own damn business."

"Sakura." Kakashi started, shaking his head at her.

Sai rolled his eyes at her snapping at him. "Okay, well whatever is going on with your relationship it shouldn't be affecting the rest of us when it comes to training."

"You're right, it shouldn't. So why exactly do you keep bringing it up?" Sakura countered quickly.

"Because for the last three days this team has been as dysfunctional as it can get," Sai replied quickly. "And it seems to be revolving around whatever is going on between you and Sasuke. That day you came to training and he didn't, you didn't want to talk to anyone, and then you just up and left. We haven't seen you for three days-"

"Drop it Sai." Surprisingly enough it was Naruto who interrupted Sai. A deep frown on his face, as he met his teammates eyes.

"What?" Sai countered, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just curious as to why we haven't had a functional training session for three days, and so are our sensei and captain. I-"

"I said drop it Sai!" Naruto interrupted sharply, frowning still, as his eyes went to Kakashi and Yamato. "Everything is fine. Nothing weird is going on. Sakura's just been really busy… And I don't know what Sasuke's been doing aside from the fact that he has things he needs to take care of. Which, to be quite honest, is none of our damn business. When Sakura had a period of time where she was gone from training, no one questioned her doing so. When it was me having a period of time that I needed to be alone, no one questioned me this much. I think it's fair that we respect the fact that sometimes there are things that don't need public knowledge to the whole team."

It was quiet between them for a moment, as Naruto's eyes clearly went to focus on Sakura. Her eyes were closed, and she sighed heavily. His eyes went to Sai then. "And you, and everyone else, needs to stop bothering Sakura everyday."

That finally made Sakura's focus return to the conversation. "Naruto, I don't need you to-"

"No Sakura," Naruto interrupted, before looking back at Sai. "She has enough on her plate as it is. She doesn't need everyone questioning her every time they see her. She can't even go to training because you all questioned her repeatedly when she did go a few days ago. Even though she won't admit it, it's bothering her. And in turn, it's bothering me. So back off!"

Shaking his head at Naruto snapping, Sai uncrossed his arms. "I was just asking-"

"More like interrogating-"

"Enough," Kakashi interrupted, sighing as they finally made them go silent again. "Naruto's right. Not everything needs to be the team's knowledge."

"But, we need to know how much longer this is going to go on," Yamato said, his eyes moved from Sakura to Sasuke. "We understand that everyone on the team has their own lives, and there own issues to work through. But personal lives shouldn't be mixing with work. If you need extra time, you need to let us know. Our team still has work to do between missions and training. We need to know if we need to have temporary people filling in your spots for a while."

It was quiet for a long moment, then Sakura sighed. "Look, I stopped coming to training because everyone was annoying me," she said, as she propped her hands on her hips. "You guys can do whatever it is that you think is best for the team."

"What about your priestess training?" Kakashi asked her, an eyebrow raised. "You've only got into one part of the second scroll, and there are still more parts to complete. You were the one who kept saying you needed to get it done as soon as possible-"

"Do we really need to bring up my mental breakdown every five seconds?" Sakura interrupted, as she rubbed her temples. Her thoughts going to her Inner. "You're not the first person who's got onto me for not training. I'll get right on that after I get done trying to avoid training in order to completely screw up the way this team functions."

At Sakura's sarcastic tone, Kakashi and Yamato both sighed. Yamato speaking up first. "Tomorrow afternoon is back to normal training sessions. If you two don't start showing up withing the next few days, we are going to find temporary fill in's."

"Sakura I expect you to be back to at least your priestess training tomorrow," Kakashi told her, then he nodded at the team. "We're done here."

As soon as Kakashi called it, Sakura was the first to grab her bag, and start walking off. Right in-between Kakashi and Yamato to go across the bridge to the other side of the river.

Sakura kept on going until she was at a familiar whole-in-the-wall bar that she and Hinata often went to. She sat down on the bar stool after ordering a some bourbon. She had been there for nearly twenty minutes, and was on her second glass when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" Naruto's voice hit her ears, as he appeared beside her. Sitting down, and frowning at her.

"I'm having a drink."

"Nothing for me," Naruto said to the bartender who looked his way after he sat down, then his eyes went back to Sakura. "How are you? You haven't really been around to talk the past few days."

Sakura was quiet, as she held her glass in her hands. "I'm giving him space Naruto..." She trailed off, then drank down the bourbon. "It's just hard not talking to him everyday… It's hard to see him, and not be able to hold his hand or at least be near him." With that said, she looked to the bartender. "Two tequila shots, then I'm done."

Watching Sakura for a long moment, Naruto finally reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard. But, he's probably really struggling with this. After learning that something he believed to be true for so long was actually far from the real truth… It's got to be hard on him. He might be angry at us for not telling him sooner, but I mean he kinda has a right to need space. "

"I know," Sakura replied softly, as she took one tequila shot. Staring at her last shot for a long moment, before picking it up.. Her frown deepening.

 **Sasuke's POV, later that evening**

Staring at the punching bag, Sasuke took in a deep breath, and let it out with a sigh. He had been standing in the dojo for nearly fifteen minutes. He had yet to take out his gloves to begin letting out all of his deep anger building up inside of him. All he could do was just stand there. His mind circling around the team meeting from earlier that day, then back to everything he found out about his brother. For the first time in days, he found himself stuck.

 **At the Uchiha house**

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Naruto," Sakura replied as they walked in. She stopped to lean against the back of the couch to take off her shoes. "I didn't drink myself into oblivion. After we left the bar, I went to pick up some work at the hospital, and I even went to go do a little bit of yoga. I need to be a little stretched out if I'm going to have to go back to training tomorrow."

That had Naruto actually smiling. "You know this is great. I'm excited to get back into training, and finish up scrolls."

"Relax, we're still only on the second one," Sakura replied, as she shrugged her shoulders. "We still have a third one to get to."

"I know, but I just have this feeling that something good is going to happen once we get through this training in the second scroll," Naruto replied, then he laughed. "Anyway, I have to go meet Hinata. If you need anything you know where to find me."

"Alright, thanks for dinner." Sakura told him, smiling as she watched him leave. As soon as he left, her smile dropped from her face, and she sighed. It was dark in the house yet again, and it felt rather depressing being there. Shaking her head after a moment, she reached down to grab her shoes. After grabbing a new bottle of wine and a glass, she went upstairs.

After her long bubble bath and a few glasses of wine, she got in her pajamas, then got into bed. Like usual, getting to sleep was going to be a challenge. She would like to say it was a random fit of insomnia, but she knew it was the fact that she was sleeping alone. Tossing and turning back and forth a few times lead to her finally resting on her back, and staring up at the ceiling. Watching the ceiling fan as it circled around. The soothing motion seemed to be just what she needed to finally let her eyes relax and drift closed. However, before she could be fully submitted to unconsciousness, her sharp priestess hearing ability picked up the sound of footsteps across the carpet. She felt the covers on the bed moving then, and that's when she opened her eyes. Looking over, her eyes adjusted to see it was Sasuke.

He got in bed beside her, and laid down on his side. His eyes met hers. "Hey."

"Hey." Sakura replied slowly after a moment. Looking up at the ceiling, as it felt almost taboo after the past few days of avoiding him. letting her eyes leave him to look up at the ceiling. As looking at him for more than a few seconds had been custom to avoid over the past few days.

Sasuke watched as she looked away, and seemed to move slightly away from him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days. Trying to process the idea of looking at my bro-Itachi differently."

Again Sakura hesitated once he stopped talking. "That's good. That's what you wanted to do..."

"Yeah it was. However, I got to a point where nothing really connected for me. I had all these thoughts that I've gone through a hundred times, but nothing that could settle this for me," Sasuke said, silence came over them again, as he watched her. "I realized what was missing today at the meeting Kakashi and Yamato called."

When Sasuke stopped talking, Sakura didn't respond this time. Her eyes remained up on the ceiling.

At Sakura's silence, Sasuke reached over, and stroked her hair back from her face. "I realized that I missed the warmth," he said, continuing to stroke her hair back, and it finally got her to look at him. "The warmth that you give off when I'm near you. Your voice, your scent, your touch, and your face. All of that was what I was missing." He moved a tad a bit closer, and stopped his hand so it rested on the side of her face. "I may have a problem adjusting to this news about Itachi for a while. But I realized today, that I need something else to motivate me like I used to be when I thought Itachi was an evil heartless bastard. And the way I felt just by being close to you today, made me realize that you are what I need."

Turning back on her side to face him, Sakura reached her own hand up to rest on the hand he had on her face. Being so close to him was almost intoxicating after the days of being apart. Meeting his eyes, she watched them for a long moment. "Okay… I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

Sliding his arm around her, Sasuke pulled her the rest of the way to him, and he gently kissed her forehead. "I love you Sakura."

Resting her forehead on Sasuke's chest, Sakura felt instantly comfortable being back in his arms. A smile slowly formed on her face. "I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

 **A/N: After spending days apart, Sasuke and Sakura are back together again. What all do you think this will mean now that Sasuke knows about Itachi? What about his agreement to spy on Sakura and the others for the Hokage, Kakashi, and Yamato? My favorite scene to write was obviously the ending. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	29. It's Almost Time

_Review:_

" _Okay… I'll be here for you whenever you need me."_

 _Sliding his arm around her, Sasuke pulled her the rest of the way to him, and he gently kissed her forehead. "I love you Sakura."_

 _Resting her forehead on Sasuke's chest, Sakura felt instantly comfortable being back in his arms. A smile slowly formed on her face. "I love you too Sasuke."_

* * *

 **The next day, 30th of January**

Sighing heavily as she brushed past clothes in her closet, Sakura finally landed on what she was looking for. Dropping the towel from around her, she began to slip on her clothes. She had just got done with an eight hour training session with Naruto, and she was happily going to enjoy relaxing the rest of the day.

"So the others are coming over in half an hour," Sasuke's voice was heard, as he appeared in the doorway of her closet. Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "But I think there is something I need to tell you before they get here."

"Is this about to start another period of us not talking to each other for a few days?" Sakura asked, slipping on her leggings, then reaching for the loose pastel green sweatshirt. "Because I don't really want to do that again."

"Neither do I," Sasuke replied, then he sighed heavily. "You have been getting investigated over the past few weeks… well months now. By the Hokage, Kakashi, and Yamato."

Sakura stopped after she slipped her sweatshirt on. Not yet turning to face him, as she just let her arms fall to her sides.

When Sakura didn't say anything, Sasuke frowned. "I only know this because I agreed to help… along with Sai. We were just all wondering what secrets you, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were keeping. Because ever since all this priestess stuff started happening, you four often disappeared. I understand now that part of it was because of Itachi. So I one hundred percent realize it was wrong of me to spy on you, but don't worry. I haven't even told them really anything important yet. Please say something so I can stop talking."

It was quiet again, then Sakura's shoulders relaxed. "I know."

That nearly made Sasuke's jaw drop. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know Sasuke," Sakura said, turning to face him. "I know that you all have been looking into us."

"And you didn't say anything?" Sasuke countered, an eyebrow raised when she shook her head. "How long have you know?"

"Since October," Sakura replied, as she moved around him to walk into her bedroom, and going to grab her comb. "The day that I got the ring of Itachi's to contact him."

Sasuke moved to her vanity, and picked it up. It had been sitting next to her priestess necklace and her necklace with her parents rings on it. Staring at it for a long moment, then back at her. "It makes sense now why you lied about where it came from. I knew you were lying back then, but I just didn't push it."

"Yeah well, I had gone into the forest to talk with the others," Sakura's eyes went to his. "You and I both know that you already knew that I heard you moving in the bushes. With how strong my senses are getting, I am getting better at identifying people without having to actually see them. Apart from Naruto's, your presence is becoming a lot easier to pick up on."

Sasuke was the one who was quiet this time as he watched her. "Weren't you curious if I heard you talking about Itachi's ring?"

"Well I know that if you did hear me say his name, you probably wouldn't have just let it slide," Sakura said, as she finished combing her hair. Focusing back on him, she studied his eyes. "What are you going to do? About the Hokage, Kakashi, and Yamato?"

"I'm not going to tell them I'm stopping," Sasuke replied after thinking about it. "It might be better for us to have someone on the inside."

Sakura nodded, as she laughed. "Just what I was thinking."

 **A half hour later**

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us as soon as it happened?" Hinata questioned, her frown deep on her face. "You went on your little trip with Itachi two weeks ago, and you're just now saying something."

"I didn't want to make a big deal. The guys just got back from the chunin exams, and other things were going on..." Sakura trailed off, as she swatted away Sasuke's hand that had gone to the scar that was still visible above the neckline of her shirt. "When I got slammed up against the rock like that, it kind of brought back memories when I fell back into the door frame. That's why I was so panicked during and after my argument with Sasuke."

"And this is after you and Itachi ran out of the hideout of the people who are after you?" Neji questioned, seeing Sakura nod, he scoffed. "Great thinking going in there just the two of you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she smirked. "We were perfectly fine. My stupid vision thing during the fight was the problem..." She trailed off as she got a flash of the long white haired guy, and his glaring green eyes. "I was in my room in my birth home, like I have been in for some of my past dreams. Then I look out the window and see all this fire, then I see him. Then I remember a little of what happened next. Itachi got the guy away from me, and I started having a panic attack. Once Itachi made sure we were safe, he just sat next to me until I calmed down. I don't know how long we were there, but he let me take as long as I needed."

Hearing his brother doing something like that was hard for Sasuke to imagine. Thinking back to when they were kids, he could just barely see that side of his brother.

"I guess that makes sense… You were so on edge after that," Naruto said, as he frowned at Sakura. "I just told you it was you being in a bad mood… I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize. It was just me not-"

"Tell us anything at all," Hinata interrupted Sakura, as her tone showed her irritation. "Why in the damn hell would you not say anything to us when you got back? You all of a sudden decide not to tell us-if anything me-about important stuff like this."

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. But there is something else," Sakura said, taking in a deep breath, as she closed her eyes. "I found out the name of the group after me."

That received a whole lot of silence in response. Finally Naruto broke it as his eyes met hers. "That's what you and Itachi were looking for?"

"Not intentionally," Sakura replied, as she rubbed her temples. "We were just looking around their hide out, and I happened to come across it. I didn't get to look into anymore because we had to get out of their quickly."

"So..." Neji started after a moment of silence. "What is the name?

"Fur animarum, which translates to-"

"The thief of souls," Naruto said, interrupting Sakura without realizing. "I'm starting to get a feeling these people have been around for quite a while."

"Well it has practically already been hinted to us that they have," Sakura replied, as she stood of from the couch. "It's confusing, because I'm not quite sure what they mean by souls. Like my soul? Or something completely different?"

"Didn't you and Naruto get a history download back in White Ash?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura shrugged, as she moved to the back door. Staring out the glass, and frowning. "Yeah, but it was all very quick and I don't think it was nearly scratching the surface..."

It was silent for a long moment, then Naruto jumped up from the couch to walk over to her. "Hey, but look on the bright side. We're going to be picking up our training the next couple weeks, so we should be finishing up the second scroll soon. Just one step closer to finally getting you the answer for what you are protecting."

"I guess." Sakura agreed slowly. Her frown still remaining on her face, as she felt a strong sense of uncertainty as to what any of this meant anymore.

 **A week and a half later, February 10th**

Opening her eyes, Sakura was greeted with the sight of the House of Divine Ash. Against her back she fell Naruto's much larger frame leaning against her, and how his whole frame moved when he sighed heavily.

 _Completing this second scroll was harder than I thought it would be._ Naruto thought, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Nine Tails: The second scroll was meant to challenge you on a much higher level than the first scroll did._

 _Naruto: I guess, but I really think it was a bit ridiculous. We're just now getting to the final part, and who knows how long this will take. Or what we are even doing here._

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a similar conversation with her Inner. _I feel like both training scrolls have been helpful, but at the same time I feel like I was more wrapped up in my dreams than in my training._

 _Saku Inner:_ _To be fair, some of your dreams have been imperative to your training._

 _Sakura: And so that means some have been a complete waste of my time._

 _Saku Inner: No. While some may not have any direct relation to your training, it doesn't mean they aren't important to your development as the priestess._

 _Sakura: I don't understand what that means._

 _Saku Inner: To be the priestess you have to be pure hearted. You have a lot of negative things keeping you from reaching your full potential. Many of which had been forgotten by you. Over the past few months, you've been having these dreams that help you overcome those bad feelings. You're on the right track._

Hearing that from her Inner had taken Sakura aback. For once she felt as if her Inner wasn't working against her, and had actually praised her for something she was doing right. Moving to stand up, she focused on the room around her. It was silent as she turned around to have her eyes meeting blue ones.

"Sorry I was talking to the Nine Tails," Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes looking around the room. "It is starting to get easier to get here. It takes a whole lot less effort and time."

"That's the point isn't it? To get better," Sakura replied, as she stepped around him to stand in the center of the room. "I just don't understand what is happening here. The last part of this scroll said to return to the House of Divine Ash, but nothing else. We're alone here."

Naruto nodded in agreement, as he stepped side to side. Feeling a bit antsy with no direction. "Usually someone pops in to tell us what to do next."

After another minute of nothing happening, Sakura hummed lowly, and moved towards the main wall in the room. It was a painting of what appeared to be the first priestess. Hanging on the first priestess' neck was the Angels Necklace. Not hidden with chakra, but open for everyone to see. Reaching up to her own necklace, she grasped the star pendant, and the crystal that was made up of her and Naruto's blood. It had been concealed with chakra for a long time now, and it had been months since she had last looked at it.

Naruto noticed what she was looking at, and picked up his own necklace off his neck. "We've had these for a while. Since before you even knew you were a priestess."

"That's true. I've always kind of wondered what exactly these entailed. Why did we get them? Is it because I'm the priestess, or is it unrelated?" Sakura questioned aloud. Reaching over with her other hand, she rested her hand on the necklace on the priestesses neck. Right next to the red crystal priestess necklace. In that moment, the Angels necklace disappeared off the priestesses neck, and had Sakura completely remove her hand from the painting.

"It disappeared," Naruto said, eying the painting in confusion. "But how? It's a painting."

"I don't know-" Sakura was interrupted when the priestess necklace on her own neck burned where it rested against her chest. Along with the one on the painting, it lit up bright red. She closed her eyes when she felt a strong burst of wind. "What's happening?"

When she didn't receive a response, Sakura opened her eyes again, and found herself no longer in the room. But on top of a huge grass covered hill. Looking around herself, she didn't see Naruto anywhere. "Naruto?!"

"Don't worry, he's fine."

Hearing a feminine voice, Sakura looked over to see a dark red headed woman standing on the other side of the top of the hill. Looking out in the distance. Walking closer, Sakura recognized the woman. "I've seen you before."

"You have," the woman agreed, her emerald eyes met Sakura's, and she smiled. "My name is Sage. You know me because we briefly exchange words under White Ash mountain. I'm the original priestess."

Sakura's jaw dropped, as she stared at the woman. "But what are you doing here? More importantly, what am I doing here? How did I-"

"Isn't the view nice?" Sage interrupted, looking out in the distance still.

Letting her eyes follow Sage's gaze, Sakura could see a village in the distance. Unfamiliar to her, but at the same time it felt familiar. "That's my birth village- our birth village."

"It is," Sage confirmed, going off into silence again. "I love being up here. It's so high up, and you can see a lot of the village. Even though it is from a distance."

Sakura was able to use a little bit of priestess ability to strengthen her vision, but even then the village was still a little blurry to her.

"My family lived there, long before it was an established village," Sage continued, her smile widening. "My best friend and I would come out here to the top of this hill to get away from time to time. It looks even more amazing at night with the stars… My best friend meant the world to me. I may have never been able to become a priestess if it wasn't for him by my side."

"How exactly did it happen?" Sakura asked, her eyes going from the village in the distance to Sage. "There were ninja two thousand years ago. Sure they weren't exactly the same type of ninja we see today, but they were there. What made you special?"

"In due time, you will come to understand your lineage. Including the story of my life," Sage replied slowly, finally meeting Sakura's eyes. "But today is not about me, it's about you. I understand the amount of pain you have had to live through, and how that seemed to have increased every since you found out you were a priestess. But you chose to take the path of your destiny."

Sakura shrugged after that, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "My—adopted—parents would want me to embrace my destiny. Even if I was unsure, and at sometimes I would resent it… I know that they would expect the best of me."

"Your birth parents would have agreed with that," Sage said, nodding once at Sakura, then clapping her hands together. "It's time for a new priestess to take the reins I guess."

"Sakura!" The sound of Naruto's voice was heard, as he appeared running up the hill to meet them. A goofy grin on his face, as someone else appeared running up the hill behind him. "Sakura, this is Felix. He's the OG counterpart."

At Naruto leaning into whisper the last part, Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's not a secret, I don't know why you had to whisper."

"These two," Felix spoke up before Naruto could say anything. Sharing a look with Sage, he grinned. "They are going to give us all a run for our money."

"I bet they will," Sage agreed with a nod. "I guess it's almost time for us to pass the torch on once again."

It was quiet as Sage and Felix raised an arm to one another, and tapped the sides of their forearms and fists against one another.

Sage's eyes went to Sakura's. "It's time for you to find out what it is you're supposed to be protecting."

"And that would be?" Sakura asked when Sage didn't say anymore.

Sage was quiet again, then she shrugged. "The final task of your intermediate training is to find that out."

Sighing heavily at that, Sakura met Naruto's eyes. "More riddles."

"Great." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his temples. "I have a feeling we'll be here a while."

"It's not so much a riddle," Felix disagreed, smirking at the clear look of annoyance on both Sakura and Naruto's faces. "It's just something you will have to do in real life. You won't be able to do it spiritually."

Naruto turned to fully face Sakura. "Looks like it'll be another scavenger hunt."

"Not again," Sakura said, groaning, as she rolled her eyes. "I mean at this point maybe it won't take us that long. I feel like we've done so many that we should be pretty good at them now."

"How long exactly do you guys think-" Naruto broke off when looked over to see both Sage and Felix had disappeared.

Noticing they were gone as well, Sakura turned to face the direction that showed her birth village in the distance. It was quiet for a long moment, and it felt as if wind was passing by them. It reminded her of whenever she would go off into her mind, and create this relaxing world for herself. "The view is pretty amazing."

"It kind of reminds me of being on top of the Hokage monuments." Naruto replied, feeling a moment of peace as they stood side by side. His eyes went back to her. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know..." Sakura trailed off, as she moved her hand up to her priestess necklace. Eying the red crystal, then meeting Naruto's eyes again. "What if I'm not ready? I know that whatever it is I'm supposed to be protecting is really important. What if I screw up?"

"That's what I'm here for. To help you out along the way," Naruto replied with a smile, as he held his arm up. "Always."

It was quiet as they kept each others gaze for a long moment. Finally Sakura held her arm up as well. Letting the sides of their forearms and fists meet like Sage and Felix did moments before. With a burst of wind, they were back in the training grounds in the Leaf Village.

"So you two are finally done?" Kakashi's voice was heard from where he was leaning back against a tree nearby. Walking over, he stopped by them, and checked his watch. "That only took you two half an hour. You're making progress. Since you're already finished, I assume that means your training is complete. For the second scroll at least."

"Almost," Sakura replied, moving to stand up along with Naruto. "I apparently have one last thing to do, and then I'll be able to finally figure out what it is I'm protecting as the priestess."

"And what exactly would that be?" Kakashi asked when Sakura didn't say anymore.

"Beats me. Everyone in my life that is apparently supposed to be helping me through this, just likes to play all sorts of mind games with me along the way." Sakura shot back, as she grabbed her bag.

"But I'm not-"

"Not you obviously," Sakura interrupted Naruto, as her eyes went to Kakashi. "Do you think we could go ahead and call training to a close? It's almost eight p.m., and I'm starving and exhausted."

Kakashi nodded. "Sounds good. I guess we can figure out what it is you're supposed next tomorrow."

With that said, Kakashi disappeared, and Sakura and Naruto started walking home. Naruto watching Sakura as they went. "Want to go grab a drink before you go home?"

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's offer, Sakura crossed her arms. "You want to go drink alcohol with me?"

"No, I asked if you wanted to go grab a drink. I don't have to drink anything." Naruto replied, laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know I don't really like to drink. But we could hang out for a bit."

Smiling after a moment, Sakura nodded. "Sounds good."

 **The next day, February 11th**

Hearing a knocking sound was what Sakura woke up to. When she heard it again, she groaned, and put her pillow over her head. A third time had her growling with annoyance. "Make it go away."

"Is someone knocking on the door?" Sasuke questioned, having woke up as well.

The knock continued, and Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the door as there was another knock. "Whoever you are, I hate people! So go away!"

"Sakura," Sasuke started, rolling his eyes at her words, but smirking. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" The sound of Naruto's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "I really need to speak to Sakura. It's important!"

Sasuke eyed the clock, then the door again. "It's barely 6 a.m. Go away."

"Come on!" Naruto's exclamation was heard, then him sighing heavily. "Sakura, I'm freaking out!"

"What else is new?" Sakura mumbled under her breath, as she laid back on the bed. "Go away!"

"You can't just brush me off! What if I die or something?" Naruto countered, then they fell into silence. "It changed!"

That had actually got Sakura to sit right up. She moved to get out of bed, and towards the door. Hardly caring that she was only in one of Sasuke's old t-shirts. Opening the door quickly to see Naruto's startled face, she narrowed her eyes. "What in the damn hell do you mean?"

Naruto turned, and pulled up his shirt sleeve. Giving her full access to his shoulder. "This is what I mean."

The mark on Naruto's shoulder seemed to have grown down all the way down his arm. _But it was normal last night._ Sakura reached over to touch his arm, as her eyes met his. "What the hell?"

A few minutes later, Naruto was seated on the end of Sakura and Sasuke's bed. Sakura was looking at the mark that grew down part of his arm.

Sasuke walked back into the room after having went to change across the hall. Stopping beside Sakura, he raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her. "I really wish you'd go put some pants on."

"Would you relax? I grew up with Naruto. We've seen each other naked way more times that normal friends probably should," Sakura said, then she stopped. Having taken herself aback at what she had said. Even Naruto even looked at her, and her eyes went to Sasuke. "That didn't come out right."

"I'm going to get you some shorts." Was all Sasuke said as he walked into her closet.

Naruto just snickered, as he shook his head.

"Shut up." Sakura said, glaring at him.

The sound of footsteps in the hall could be heard, then in walked Hinata and Neji. Hinata stopping by Naruto. "Your mark changed?"

"It's barely six thirty," Neji said, before Naruto could speak. "Today was the one day I was trying to sleep in, and Sakura's loud ass bird came squawking in my room."

Sakura smirked in his direction. "Did it interrupt something?"

"Shut up." Neji shot back, glaring a glare that could mirror the one that Sakura gave Naruto moments before.

Sasuke walked over, and handed Sakura some shorts. "Are we inviting everyone over now?"

Sakura moved off the bed to slip the shorts on under her shirt, then went back to examining Naruto's mark again. "They are the only other people fully involved with all this Sasuke. And they are our friends."

"When did you notice your mark was different?" Hinata questioned Naruto, her eyes focused in on his mark.

"Uh well when I was getting dressed, I saw it in the mirror-"

"Take off your shirt," Sakura interrupted Naruto leading to him staring at her. Propping her hands on her hips, she glared back at him. "Did you suddenly go deaf or something? For goodness sake-"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto exclaimed at her slapping his shoulder. Quickly pulling his shirt off, his eyes caught onto what Sakura must have seen in the mirror on her vanity. "Oh yeah, it grew a little onto my back too."

"Is this supposed to happen?" Neji questioned after watching Sakura's face change through an array of emotions from confusion to curiosity.

"Yours did too," Sasuke spoke up before Sakura or Naruto could reply. His hands going to the back of her right shoulder. Her mark had a ring around it. Kind of like the effect of what happens during an eclipse when the moon is fully in front of the sun. "You two said there was some big moment when you two were meditating at the end of the training for the second scroll."

"Yeah, but I mean I still have more training to do," Sakura jumped up from the bed, and moved over to the vanity to look at her own mark in the mirror. Staring at it for a long moment, she noticed a familiar sight of what seemed like pink chakra coming from her mark. "What the-"

A cloud of smoke appeared, along with the 'poof' sound of a summon appearing. When the smoke cleared, sitting on top of Sakura's bed was her wolf summon. The wolf's head was cocked to the side, and she held almost a scowl in her eyes. "Do you know how damn long it's taken you to get this point in your training?"

"Well I mean it hasn't really been that long- I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up from the bed. The wolf had sent him a glare that looked almost as scary as Sakura's.

The wolf's attention went back to Sakura, as she scoffed. "You summoned me and that damn fox in November, it's February now! You should have been done with this in December."

"That's debatable," Sakura shot back, as she shrugged. "I have a very complicated life. So it usually takes me longer to get things done, because every five seconds something else gets in the way-"

"Enough excuses," the wolf interrupted, as she jumped down from the bed. Trotting over to Sakura, she nudged the end of the Angels necklace. "You'll need to summon the next scroll."

"I already have my third training scroll." Sakura said at the same Naruto said, "With her Angels necklace?"

The wolf growled at the two's questions. "It's not a training scroll you are going to be summoning. It's instructions. It's located inside the Angels necklace. It'll tell you what you need to do before you can continue your training with the third scroll."

"I don't really understand why-" Sakura stopped talking when the wolf disappeared. Staying quiet for a moment, she sighed heavily. Lifting up the Angels necklace, she found the pink chakra she saw coming from her mark was now circling the necklace. Without having to guess, she murmured the word "eternal" and sure enough a scroll appeared from the necklace into her open hand. Unrolling it, she began to read through it.

"What does it say?" Hinata asked after a moment of silence.

"It's an invitation," Sakura replied, scowling and nudging Naruto away when he started to read over her shoulder. "Some space please."

Smirking at how Naruto ignored Sakura's words and continued to read over her shoulder, Neji spoke up again. "An invitation to where?"

"It's to some fancy event in this place not far from that hot springs we were at back before my birthday." When Sakura finished talking, her eyes went to Naruto, who was already nodding at her.

"Let's go to it."

"Hold up," Hinata said before Naruto and Sakura could so much as move an inch. "I know you two have a thing for breaking rules, but seriously. We can't just leave the village."

"Okay to be fair," Sakura grinned. "You broke into the Hokage Tower with us. You've also snuck out of the village with me a few times-"

"The point is," Sasuke interrupted Sakura with an eye roll at her seeming prepared to layout every illegal thing she and Hinata had done in their lives. "The Hokage needs to be informed for your safety Sakura."

Shaking his head at Sakura sticking out her tongue at Sasuke, Neji focused back on the scroll in her hands. "When is this thing?"

"Tomorrow night," Sakura countered, her eyes moving to the clock on her bedside table. "I know the hot springs is not that far away if we go straight there, but I would like to go ahead and leave today."

Nodding after she finished speaking, Sasuke's eyes went from Sakura to Hinata. "Neji and I can go handle talking to Tsunade. You can stay here to keep Sakura and Naruto from doing something that'll get them arrested."

"Hey!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in protest.

Sasuke reached over to push Sakura's hair back, then he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, but you can sometimes rush into things without thinking of the consequences."

"Aw, I love you too Sasuke." Sakura replied, a big smile on her face, as she clearly ignored the rest of what he had said to her.

Shaking his head, Sasuke smirked then shared a look with Neji. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **A/N: So they are travelling back out of the village once again. What do you all think they are going to end up finding at this event? What is it do you think Sakura needs before she's able to go on to her third training scroll. My favorite scene was the last one with them all in Sakura's and Sasuke's bedroom. What was your favorite scene?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**


	30. What Am I Protecting?

_Review:_

 _Sasuke reached over to push Sakura's hair back, then he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, but you can sometimes rush into things without thinking of the consequences."_

" _Aw, I love you too Sasuke." Sakura replied, a big smile on her face, as she clearly ignored the rest of what he had said to her._

 _Shaking his head, Sasuke smirked then shared a look with Neji. "Let's get started."_

* * *

 **An hour later**

Turning away from the open gate of the village, Sakura faced everyone else. It felt almost like she was seeing this all a second time. Everyone leaving the village to help her find that scroll that started all of this. There was her little group that knew all of the details, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten."Alright-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted Sakura. All eyes moved over towards the wall of the village where Kakashi was standing. His eye met Sakura's, then he jerked his chin to the left.

Without anything being said, Sakura moved to follow him until they were out of ear shot from the others. Naruto jogging close behind to catch up when Sakura glared at his lack of movement. Once Naruto joined them, Sakura turned to face Kakashi with her arms crossed. "Don't worry we candle handle being out of the village by ourselves. Just because you and the other sensei's aren't coming-"

"That's not what this is about," Kakashi once again interrupted her. "I wanted to make something clear to you both before you left the village. You two just finished up your second training scrolls yesterday, and that means your both ready to use your newly trained abilities whenever you please."

It was surprisingly quiet after Kakashi finished speaking, as both Naruto and Sakura held suspicious looks in their eyes. "Okay, but what's the catch?"

"There isn't a catch Naruto," Kakashi replied, then he took in a deep breath and sighed. "You two are both going to have to start taking this more seriously-"

"We are taking it seriously," Sakura interrupted with a scowl. "We have sat through 12 hour training sessions for weeks… Apart from all the times we couldn't train, like when Naruto had the chunin exams or when I had my mental break down."

While that produced a laugh from Naruto, Kakashi shook his head and sighed again. "I mean the whole picture Sakura. Your abilities are a responsibility… you being the priestess and Naruto the counterpart are both responsibilities. It's time you two realize that your responsible for you, and you'll have to be a bit more serious about matters relating to the priestess."

"Okay, we'll start being more serious… But this doesn't mean I won't goof off 99% of the time," Sakura replied, then she grinned at Kakashi's raised eyebrow. "I was just kidding. I can do this sensei. Don't worry."

With that said, Sakura started to walk back to the others, but Naruto stayed behind. His eyes following Kakashi who had started to step away. "Maybe while we're gone you can re-evaluate your decision to refrain from telling her what's been on your mind lately," he said, noticing that immediately made Kakashi freeze. "For some reason these meditation sessions you've been having us doing had made some things clearer for me. There is something you know that you aren't telling her. If it wasn't that big of a deal, I probably wouldn't have noticed how much it has distracted you."

Finally turning his head in order to look back at Naruto, Kakashi met his eyes. "Sometimes it is better to let her figure things out on her own."

Hearing Naruto's words, Kakashi found himself being brought back to a memory that had been on his mind for a while.

" _So this is it?" The feminine voice spoke up, and hit Kakashi's ear. "This is where we are supposed to meet?"_

 _Kakashi nodded once. "We are supposed to wait here until someone comes to take us the rest of the way."_

" _Is this really necessary? We could just go ourselves-"_

" _It's what they asked of us," a voice spoke up. One who hadn't spoke much the whole mission. "When Kakashi and I came here a few days ago on the first part of this mission, they explained it's just for protection. And after what they showed us, it's understandable why."_

 _Kakashi nodded in agreement, as his eyes went back forward. The wind picking up around them. Blowing the green grass, and the white flowers around. Looking up from the ground, his eyes met rock. A big wall of rock that went up to a cliff… Cherry blossom trees with red and white on their leaves at the top, and in the center of the wall of rock was a small stream of water. Trickling down over rocks that landed in a small pool of water at the bottom._

Opening his eye, Kakashi shook the memory away, and finally spoke up. "Sometimes it is better to let her figure things out on her own."

Humming lowly, Naruto took steps forward so he was standing next to Kakashi. "For her sake… I hope you're right." With that said, he walked back over to the others. Stopping beside Sakura, he met her eyes. "Ready?"

Looking back at the village behind them, Sakura took in it's beauty and the home feeling she got whenever she was there. After a moment of admiration, she turned back to Naruto, and nodded. "Let's go."

 **Six hours later**

Having reached the hot springs after taking a straight path there, they had settled into the same room they had been in the last time they were at the hot springs. Sakura started out of her room and down the stairs quickly two at a time. _I love how just after we get here I can already sense trouble-_ "Damn it, sorry- Sai?"

Having stopped Sakura at the bottom of the stairs, Sai's eyes were focused on hers with a deep frown on his face. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh," Sakura stepped off the last step, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I was just on my way to look for Hinata and Naruto… and Neji and Sasuke."

That seemed to make Sai's frown deepen as he shook his head. "What to go off and keep more secrets?"

At the almost bitter sounding tone Sai had, Sakura's eyes widen a little. _Oh no…_

 _Inner Saku: Well what did you think was going to happen Sakura? You've been running around with Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and now Sasuke. Did you think he wasn't going to notice that you're excluding him?_

 _Sakura: It wasn't like that. There is a lot of people I'm not telling._

 _Inner Saku: Yeah but how many of them stand beside you as your teammates. Both Naruto and Sasuke are in the loop. Sai, on the other hand-_

"Okay," Sakura spoke out loud not only to her Inner, but to Sai as well. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes met Sai's, and she took his hand. "Let's take a walk."

 **Twenty minutes later**

It was silent between Sakura and Sai. The only sound in the air was the distant sound of the running water in the hot springs.

Sai clearing his throat finally broke the silence. "So let me get this straight," he paused and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been working with Sasuke's brother this whole time, and that's why you've been so secretive. To protect him?"

Sakura nodded back at him as she kept her eyes forward. "I've told you all a lot of stuff, but if anything had to do with Itachi, I kept it just between me and the others."

"Naruto, Hinata and Neji?"

Hesitating after Sai's question, Sakura finally glanced over to him. "And Sasuke..."

"Are you kidding me?" Sai countered immediately, an irritated look on his face. "He was supposed to be-"

At Sai stopping Sakura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Why did you stop Sai? Is it because you were about to say that he was supposed to be spying on me? Along with you?"

Realizing he lost his right to be irritated, Sai finally shrugged after a moment. "To be fair, I was just curious as to what it was you were being so secretive about."

"I know… And I've known that you two were keeping an eye on me way before Sasuke admitted it to me," Sakura said, as they finally stopped walking as they got back towards the house. "Sasuke only found out a couple weeks ago. Remember back when we weren't really talking to each other for a few days?"

That seemed to make a light bulb go off in Sai's head, as he made the connection. "It makes sense now I guess..."

"Now that you know," Sakura took him by the arm, and started off walking. "Let's go."

 **A half hour away from the hot springs**

"This is awesome!" Naruto cheered happily, as he slapped a hand on Sai's back. "You finally know so we can stop with all the secrets."

"Not completely Naruto," Sakura said, shaking her head at his extreme excitement. "We're not telling anyone else, so you can't just go around and say-"

A kunai speeding past Sakura's face interrupt her from talking, but a strong pair of hands had pulled her back just in time to keep from it making contact.

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned at the kunai coming out of nowhere. His eyes moved over to Sakura, but he wasn't quite prepared to see who was with her.

"Itachi?" Naruto questioned, an eyebrow raised at the elder Uchiha brother, who had pulled Sakura out of the way. Before anything else could be said more kunai's came, and they had to split up.

It didn't take long before Sakura and Naruto had found each other, and easily fell into a groove of fighting alongside one another. Leaning on each other for assistance if need be. Their several months of training showed as they worked almost flawlessly together.

When they finally got a moment to breathe, Naruto turned quickly to Sakura. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Of course I didn't-"

"Did you have some sort of feeling then?" Naruto interrupted, his eyes dancing around them to keep watch for more of the enemy. "Why else would we be out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"To meet Itachi." Sakura replied, turning at the sound of someone coming. She didn't have hardly a moment to react when all of a sudden she felt a burning sensation down her arm. Her eyes caught onto the attacker throwing out some sort of liquid. This time it hit Naruto and when it hit Naruto's arm his face twisted in pain.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Naruto questioned, as it felt as if his arm was on fire.

Recognizing the reaction to the liquid, Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat. Remembering back to when she, Naruto and Kakashi had gone in search of her birth village. How just a drop of that liquid had burned her skin, and felt like a punch to the face. _We didn't know it'd effect Naruto, because he never came in contact with it…_

 _Saku Inner: You're just now figuring this out? You didn't think to test it on him?_

 _I don't need you making me feel more dumb than I already do-_ Sakura broke off as the enemy came at them again with more liquid. This time, she and Naruto were able to dodge, but it ended with them in a tight spot that would be difficult to move from.

Before Naruto and Sakura could try to figure out a plan, someone dropped down between them and the enemy, and blocked the next attack. They then proceeded to push an attack on their own that got rid of the enemy and the liquid they had been throwing their way. After a moment of pause, this person finally turned to face them. This person wore a black cloak with the hood up, and black fabric across their face. keeping their identity unknown.

Sakura's eyes took in this figure of a person standing in front of them, and her eyes landed on the blue butterfly clip that clipped together the cloak. In that moment, she felt a strange sense of familiarity, then the person was gone in a blink of an eye.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Nearly fifteen minutes of fighting had gone by, and they had all gotten rather separated. Sasuke had ventured more on his own, and ended up on a small cliff nearby. After using his shidori to take someone else down, he had a moment to watch the situation. While he could barely see Neji, Hinata, and Sai fighting down below, he could clearly see his older brother across the clearing.

 _I knew it'd eventually happen. Having to see him… Having to talk to him. But I didn't think it'd be this soon. Sure it's been a couple weeks since I found out, but a couple weeks is not enough time to prepare myself-_ More of the enemy coming his way interrupted his thoughts. Taking several of them down with no problem, there was two left that weren't going down so easily. With the limited space he had up on the cliff, he realized the disadvantage he had. If he went after one, the other could potentially try to take him out by pushing him off the cliff.

Realizing he was in a tight spot, Sasuke had to start moving without completely deciding how he was going to do this. While striking one through the chest with his chidori, he did find the other was going to try and get him off the cliff. Turning quickly, Sasuke had brought a hand to the person's back, and switched their positions so it was the enemy that fell and not him. Although the quick turn caused for an imbalance on his part, but a hand clapped on his shoulder to steady him. It was almost as if a bolt of electricity ran through his body. His eyes had gone back down to where Itachi had been before, but he was no longer there. He didn't have to guess where his brother was now.

The silence seemed to grow as it appeared the enemy or what was left of the enemy was gone. Taking in a deep breath, Sasuke turned around, and his eyes met the matching onyx ones of his older brother. Feeling every emotion swirling through his mind left him pondering what exactly he was supposed to do here. Without much more thought, he stuck out his hand to his brother.

Itachi's eyes had moved down to see his brother offering him his hand, then his eyes returned back to Sasuke's. "You know."

Hearing his brothers words, Sasuke hesitated, then nodded once. "Yeah. I found out a couple weeks ago… And I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For having Sakura's back. She told me about you two going out to that hideout for the people after her, then about what happened afterward," Sasuke replied, feeling a bit more confident in conversing with his brother. "Sakura's been through a lot over the past several months… That day in particular was a hard day for her… I didn't realize just how difficult until several days later when she had practically had a panic attack when something reminded her of the memory she had saw. I appreciate the fact that you were there for her when I couldn't be."

Once his brother finished talking, Itachi remained still. He could just how much it took for his brother to speak to him. He himself wasn't sure how he felt about his brother knowing the truth now, but at the same time, it felt almost relieving. Without saying anything in return, he reached out and accepted his brothers hand. Giving him a simple nod, as their eyes connected.

"That was annoying!" Sakura's voice was heard from below, as she and Naruto approached Sai, Neji, and Hinata.

"I thought it was pretty fun!" Naruto disagreed, a big grin on his face.

Sai was rolling his eyes at Naruto's cheerfulness. "It wasn't fun. We got attacked you moron-"

"Sai." Hinata interrupted in Naruto's defense.

"Sakura what happened to your arm?"

Hearing Neji's question had Sasuke's attention almost immediately. Jumping down off the cliff, he sped over to Sakura. Taking her arm to observe it, he could see where she had been holding her wrist. Parts of the skin on her arm appeared to be bright pink like a fresh burn.

At the look in Sasuke's eyes, Sakura was quick to reassure him. "It's not that bad. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"Naruto appears to have been burned as well." Sai pointed out, his eyes on where Naruto was holding his forearm.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, having been the last to join them.

Sakura was quiet, as her eyes appeared to be connected with Hinata's. It took a moment, but Sakura finally sighed. "I don't know if it was the same stuff as before."

"But you think it was," Hinata said, then she moved over to Naruto to observe his arm. "It apparently affects Naruto as well."

"I think they know it affects me… Which if that's true, maybe that means it's been used on priestesses before me. There probably is some kind of information on it."

"Like what it's called, why it does this-"

"On another note," Sakura interrupted Naruto, her eyes going up to the sky. "Someone appeared, saved our asses, then disappeared in a blink of an eye."

"What?" Hinata and Sasuke chorused.

"We never saw who it was," Sakura replied, a frown developing on her face. "It's kind of , unny though. I felt this feeling like I had seen them before. It was the same kind of feeling I had back before I became a priestess, and I had that vision of some person in a cloak going to bury those three rock comma's in the field of secrets. Maybe like it was the same person."

"How likely is it that it is the same person?"

"I don't know Sai… But if I've learned anything over these past few months, my feelings of familiarity usually end up being correct." Sakura turned away after saying that. Looking down at the burn on her arm, she hummed lowly. _Hopefully I won't run into anyone else. I really just want to go to that ball thing tomorrow, do what I'm supposed to do, and be done with it all…_

 _Saku Inner: You won't be done with any of this…_

 _I know._ Sakura closed her eyes and sighed again. _But one can only hope for a little bit of peace after everything I've been through…_

 **The next day, February 12th**

"You look so handsome." Sakura smiled happily, as she walked alongside Sasuke. Her arm looped through his. While he was in a tux, she was in a black floor length maxi dress. Most of the skirt was sheer, and sparkles were up and down the dress.

A smirk moved onto Sasuke's face, as he hummed. "You've said that at least six times by now."

"And I've meant it all six times." Sakura replied, her eyes moving to look around them. They arrived at the ball, and had been here for a few hours. Nothing has happened so far. She didn't really know what to expect, but she didn't think she'd have to go out of her way to find whatever it was she was supposed to find.

 _Saku Inner: What do you think it's going to be handed to you? You need to use those priestess instincts of yours. You know, the ones you have been supposedly training the past weeks._

 _Sakura: Obviously I don't expect it to be handed to me-_

 _Saku Inner: Really?_

Humming irritably, Sakura tried to focus back on Sasuke. "It's a shame Itachi had to leave yesterday. You two were clearly getting along so well, and I bet he would have just LOVED this whole thing."

At Sakura motioning to the place around them, Sasuke chuckled at the thought. "I'm sure he'd love it as much as I do," he said, then at Sakura's look, he shook his head. "Okay be honest. Would you rather be here in these overly fancy clothes or at home in your leggings and a t-shirt?"

Grinning at the thought, Sakura nodded. "Home. I'm picturing that you're their with me, and we're being lazy as hell and it's blissful."

That had them both laughing as they moved through another crowd of people. When they reached the other side, Sakura's laughter died down as her eyes caught onto the sight of a black hooded figure leaving the main area of the party to go outside. _A black cloak kinda thing?_ Stopping with Sasuke, she met his eyes. "I think it's time."

"Where do you want me?"

Looking back over to the doors where the person had disappeared out of Sakura hummed. "Go find the others and wait. I don't know what's going to happen." With that said, Sakura kissed him, then turned to leave. Weaving in and out of the crowd of people until she was able to leave the building.

Once outside it was like the air completely changed. Unlike the stuffy crowded indoors, outside it was quiet, calm, and the wind was the only thing that moved. Her eyes moved to the gazebo not that far away from the building. It was lit with string lights, and the hooded person stood on the far side of it. Without hesitation, she started in that direction. _Is it the same person who saved Naruto and I yesterday?_ The same familiar feeling she had yesterday began as she got closer, and she began to feel the want to know who it was.

Stopping at the entrance of the gazebo, Sakura watching the back of the hooded figure. Nothing was said for a long time. The wind passing by picked up the loose strands of her hair that fell from her bun on the top of her head. As the world seemed to fall still, Sakura was able to take in the presence of the other person. The familiarity was almost comforting to her.

In the midst of her exploring the feeling of the other person, she missed the person having turned around to face her. While there hood was pulled down enough to cover their face, the blue butterfly clip clasped in front was enough to mean something to Sakura.

As the silence persisted, Sakura was unsure of what she was supposed to do. _Why isn't anything happening?_ The thought flew away when she felt another presence join them. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she met Naruto's eyes. He approached and stopped shortly behind her. Like Sasuke, he was dressed up in a tux for the ball to blend in. Before she could say a word, she heard a poof sound, and she turned to see the hooded figure was gone. "No."

"Where did they go?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows raised, as he stepped closer.

Feeling an almost panic at the thought of missing her opportunity, her eyes fell on a simple thin black scroll laying on top of the railing that had circled around the gazebo. Sakura crossed over, and picked it up. Seeing the symbol for Priestess then her name in gold writing down the side. Breaking the seal on it, she unrolled the scroll, and was greeted with a puff of smoke. When it cleared, a small circle metal disk fell into her hand. Unsure as to what it did, she looked at the scroll to see if it would tell her. Only to find one sentence.

 _You will find the place you're looking for where the cherry blossom petals fall with a sparkle._

"It's the same clue as before," Sakura said, turning around to face Naruto. "I'm supposed to go back to the waterfall."

"There were a lot of waterfalls that had to go to-"

"But it's the specific waterfall where we got my scroll… Where you first used the Nine Tails katana-"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed with a nod of his head. "That waterfall. But didn't you and Sasuke destroy it before we left?"

Sighing at the thought, Sakura slapped a hand to her face. "I hope I didn't fuck this up. Could you imagine that I did the one thing that screwed up this entire process of becoming a true priestess?"

"If anyone would do it; it would be you," Naruto made them both laugh. When their laughter subsided, he met her eyes again. "Want me to go with you?"

"Of course." Sakura replied, as she moved around him. "But make a shadow clone, and make sure the others know where to meet us… I don't know what to expect."

 **A half hour later**

Arriving back at the area the waterfall had been at was almost surreal feeling to Sakura. She began to smell water, and faintly heard the sound of running water. Feeling as if she was living the same memory twice, she stepped out of the trees to see what was left of the waterfall. The pond was still there, and it appeared to be much bigger now. Cherry blossom trees still thrived around parts of the pond. Where the waterfall once stood so high, was now more like rocky columns.

Stepping closer to the water had brought on a ringing sensation to Sakura's ears, and she could have swore it was like she was remembering back to the last time they were here.

"Are we going?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. Pointing over to the rocky platform that stood on-top of the water in the middle of the pond. It led to what would have been the back wall in the cave under the waterfall.

"Yeah..." Sakura trailed off, taking in a deep breath. Still not yet moving.

 _Saku Inner: It's time Sakura. You can't avoid what's going to happen. It's your destiny._

 _Destiny… I really hate that word._ Sakura thought before she slowly took steps on top of the water's surface to walk out across to the rocks. By now the sun had fully gone down, and the starry night sky and the moon was their light. It wasn't until they got to stand on the rocky platform in the middle of the pond that Sakura realized Naruto stopped walking after her. Stopping immediately, she turned to see him stopped with his arms crossed. "Naruto?"

"I think this is something you need to do for you," Naruto replied with a firm nod of his head "I'm beginning to realize that with all this training we've had that you and I have been following a similar path. But this is YOUR path Sakura. I am just here to help you whenever you need it along the way."

Smiling at the thought, Sakura turned back to face forward. "Thank you for being here for me Naruto." With that said, she continued forward until she reached the wall. A slot for a small circular disk appeared before her eyes, and she pulled the disk out of her pocket. Taking in a long deep breath, she released it at the same time she put the disk in the wall.

In the blink of an eye, she was no longer with Naruto in the middle of the pond, but in an almost courtroom type room that had stadium type seating across from her. The next blink of her eyes brought upon 18 other individuals, all of which she knew to be the 18 of the 19 former prietsesses. Saya stood out to her first, and she approached quickly to the woman. "What is this?"

Flashing a smirk and a little mischief in her eye, Saya crossed her arms. "It's your induction."

"Induction? What in the hell do you mean by that-"

"Sakura," the voice of the original priestess, Sage, was heard. She had appeared behind the young pink haired woman. Completing the 19 priestesses before Sakura. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Yeah emphasis on the 'finally'," Saya added causing a chuckle from the other priestesses. She just grinned at Sakura's glare. "What? Training your first two training scrolls took forever! Do you know how hard it was to talk to you and not tell you that you were taking centuries long to do simple tasks?"

Sakura put a hand on her hip and hummed irritably. "And I'm sure you were just so much better."

"She wasn't," Sage interrupted before Saya could say anything more. Her eyes went to Sakura, and she smiled. "I think it's time we get started."

It went quiet after Sage said that, and Sakura realized she was supposed to say something. "Okay… I guess."

With that said, Sage turned to motion up to the ceiling above them. Where a painting that mirrored the one in the cave below White Ash mountain. Showing the timeline of the priestesses and counterparts. "2000 years ago, I was blessed with becoming the first priestess of our line. It was right after the end of a horrible tragic war. I, along with my best friend Felix, ended the war, and it was then that my parents put upon me the power to protect the spirits. Those very same spirits was what sent everyone into war in the first place."

"Spirits?" Sakura asked before Sage could continue.

Sakura's question led Sage's eyes to look down at Sakura's chest where her Angels necklace rested just below her priestess necklace and the necklace with her parents rings on it. "The answer to that has been with you this whole time."

Looking down at her Angels necklace, Sakura picked it up from her chest. The crystals on the necklace made from her and Naruto's blood and chakra… The word eternal engraved into the back. _The name itself-_ Stopping mid-thought, Sakura realized what Sage was getting at. "Master of the tailed fox… The Nine Tails even said it himself. That I was the protector of the tailed fox."

"Yes," Sage said with a single nod. "But it's even bigger than just the fox. You are to protect all of the tailed spirits.

Kind of unsure if what she was hearing was really true, Sakura tried her best to really confirm it. "Wait you said this was 2000 years ago when you were to protect the tailed beats. I thought they were created-"

"You know," Sage interrupted, her hands clasped in front of her. "The existence of the priestess has been dwindled down to become more secretive over the years. Because of how powerful these spiritual beings are that she is protecting, it leads her to be a target. So one of the many tactics we tried to use is to create a smoke screen kind of. If people believe the tailed spirits were created elsewhere, that is one less person who will try to come after the priestess."

"But there are people after me. A lot of people. Fur animarum for example. They seem to really hate my guts."

"Our smokescreen worked for quite a while. However, when Saya was the priestess, they had picked back up on the priestess trail." Sage's eyes moved over to Saya, as she gave her a nod.

Getting Sakura's attention on her, Saya started to explain. "You probably don't know this about me, but I was alive during the past two Ninja Wars. In the second Ninja war, I did a lot to end the fighting early. People caught on to who I was. Like our good old enemies, Fur animarum. Their bloodlines actually stem to some of the enemy that Sage fought way back 2000 years ago."

"We are in troubled times," Sage started after Saya finished speaking. "The group you know as Akatsuki has threatened the security of the tailed spirits, and it is time that you take back what they have stolen. It is also time that your counterpart strengthens his guard, as he is the last link to your hold on the tailed spirits."

It fell quiet again, as Sakura swallowed. "So I'm essentially responsible for keeping the hosts of the tailed spirits alive?"

Sage nodded once. "The spirits are connected to you, and thrive off of you. If the spirits aren't in a host and are being brought together out of control, it can bring devastating results."

Looking down at the necklace in her hands again, Sakura closed her eyes. _Naruto… This whole time he was told he's supposed to be looking out for me, but little does he know…_ "I'm ready."

"That's what I'd like to hear," Sage replied, then she and the other priestesses stand, and she held a hand out to Sakura. "Welcome to your destiny Sakurina Harova."

"Harova- what?" Sakura had questioned as she accepted Sage's hand. However the feeling of her mark burning caught her attention. Pink chakra surrounded herself, and before she knew it the Angels necklace disappeared from her neck. Only for an armed metal cuff to appear on her wrist. The simple symbol of the priestess star and the word eternal carved into the side of it. She had become overtaken with light then, and when she re-opened her eyes she was back at the pond. The starry sky above her, as the moon shined brightly.

"What? It's gone!"

Hearing Naruto's voice, Sakura moved quickly to appear by his side. Watching as he is grasping at his shirt where his Angels necklace used to be. Reaching over, Sakura pulled up his other hand, and there on his wrist was a matching metal cuff. Unlike Sakura, his had a symbol of a flame and the word eternal engraved into it.

"When did that happen- Wait a second! Are you done already?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised at Sakura. "That only took like not even five minutes."

Sakura didn't say anything as she stared back at Naruto.

At Sakura's silence, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, and grinned. "What do I have something on my face?"

"No… There's just so much I need to tell you- ah!" A sharp stinging pain went through Sakura's head.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing her hand as she had wavered.

Unlike the past times she felt a pain so severe, it didn't stop. It just kept coming. It felt like the pain was getting deeper inside of her, and just as she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, a bright white light surrounded her.

 _Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself in a room. A big room. The walls were a bright pink, and there was a huge bed with white bedding, and a sheer white canopy over it. In front of her was a table lower to the ground, and it was on top of an expensive looking rug. On the table was several sheets of paper and crayons. Looking at the one she held in her hand, Sakura laughed. A young sounding giggle came from her mouth, as she stood up to skip over to the big windows._

 _Her reflection showed long hair that was curled at the bottom. A gold hairband holding her bangs out of her face, and a long white dress. Looking out to see fire everywhere. She couldn't see much, as the smoke rising got in the way. Her eyes caught sight of a large burst of fire. A shadowed figure appeared in it, then they stepped out of the flame. Long white hair, and green eyes that seemed to focus right up on her window. His eyes menacing. Then a lot of fire flared up._

 _The sound of a door opening behind her caught her attention. "Sakurina," the voice of a maid was heard, as she appeared in the doorway. "Come with me."_

" _Why is there fire outside?" Young Sakura asks, looking back at the window._

" _There's no time for questions, Sakurina, let's go," the maid said, crossing the room quickly to take Sakura's hand. Leaving the room. The maid held a distraught look on her face. "She's not even six-years-old yet. She shouldn't be having this happen to her."_

" _Are you talking about me?" Sakura questioned, looking up with big eyes to this woman._

" _Come on Sakurina. "The maid said, ushering Sakura to come with her._

" _But it's bed time," Sakura mumbled as they left out into the hall. Her tiny child-like hands pushed open the door more as they passed it. Once they started down the hall, she admired her surroundings. The hall was huge. It was so big she could hardly see the ceiling if she looked all the way down where the two large windows were. Looking back to the maid, Sakura frowned. "I'm supposed to go to sleep."_

 _The maid didn't respond to Sakura as she continued to walk with Sakura down the long hallway, but they stopped right before they'd cross a stretch of hallway that was open to the massive main entrance to the house. The maid looked around the corner the sounds of yelling and a lot of clanging of metal was heard. Looking down at Sakura, the maid frowned. "I have to get you somewhere safe. You're going to need to be real quiet, and don't look downstairs. Understand?"_

" _Why?" Sakura asked, but didn't receive an answer as the maid started quickly down the open stretch of hall. It wasn't until they were almost to the second staircase down that Sakura turned her head to look downstairs. To her surprise, there were several people who looked like the people outside fighting inside. The sight of her parents was had her halting in place. "Wait!"_

 _Sakura's tiny voice seemed to echo volumes in the large space, and had the eyes of several people focused up on her._

" _It's her!" One of the foreign people had said. That same person took a shot with a kunai up top, and hit the maid through the shoulder._

" _No!" Her father had exclaimed before anyone else could move. With a swift movement, he took his wife's hand and they performed a strange looking jutsu._

" _Stay away from our daughter!" Her mother exclaimed, as they released the jutsu. It was a mixture of chakra and a type of energy Sakura had never seen before. It took out the remaining enemy in the room, and it left both her parents breathless._

" _Go help outside!" Her father called to the remaining people on their side._

 _Staring from the top of the stairs, Sakura started to move towards the steps as both her parents eyes went up to her. Then a loud ringing hit her ears._

 _Then her father hit the ground, a blade through his chest. Her mother, having got impaled through the stomach, lasted long enough to counter attack with a punch that could move mountains. It tore the ground up and took the enemy with it._

 _Unable to understand what had been going on until now, Sakura felt every part of her body go numb as her mother fell to the ground beside her father. "No!" She exclaimed, tears pouring down her face as she took the stairs two a time. Once reaching the bottom of the long staircase, she bolted to her parents. Getting to them, she felt a strong fear run through her. "Mama! Papa!"_

" _Sakurina..." Her father started, a weak smile stretched across his face. "You're going to grow up to do great things."_

" _You'll grow up before you know it… You're future is bright," her mother agreed, coughing a few times. She reached over to hold her husband's hand, then her other hand to her daughter. "We just need you to understand how much we love you."_

" _We do, we love you so much Sakurina." Her father added, offering a weak smile._

" _I love you too." Sakura replied, her small voice shaking as her dad took her other hand. The fear she felt intensified as silence began to drag on, and her parents were talking anymore. Tears began to pour down her face, as she tried to get her parents to talk to her again. "Mama? Papa? Wake up… Please wake up. Please!"_

 _Her last word echoed in the large room, then she started sobbing. Fear and sadness taking her over. Time had passed, and she found herself on the ground. Curling up between her parents, and feeling more and more numb as time when on. Soon enough she had stopped crying, and the feeling of numbness took her over._

 _Faintly she the sound of voices hit her ears, then a group of six ninja approached her. The voices became more clear as the got closer._

" _Oh my god." A feminine voice started. "She's not-"_

" _She's alive." A masculine sounding voice interrupted._

" _We're taking her back with us." Another masculine voice was heard, and that same person knelt down near Sakura. His focus on Sakura. "Don't worry, we're here to help you."_

 _Sakura numbly let her eyes go to this person. Like the others, the person was cloaked in all black. This person pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her. She noticed a patch on the blanket that had a white swirled leaf on it. Her eyes moved upward when she felt herself being picked up. The person's hood had fell back a little, and all she saw was a mask and a loose strand of silver hair._

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she felt the sharp pain in her head start to dull. Only to feel a new pain in her chest. The world slowed around her. The moon seemed to brighten up, and make her vision blur.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned allowed, his voice wavering, as he appeared to have tears in his eyes. Having saw everything she did when he had grabbed her arm before.

"What happened?" Sasuke's voice was heard, as he and the others just arrived. Standing by the edge of the pond, and looking on over to them.

However, Sakura nor Naruto said a word back. Naruto focused back on Sakura, who had finally moved to lower her arm away from his hand. He moved to try to take her hand this time. "Sakura, it's okay to-"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, her emotions rolling through her so fast she felt like she could be sick. The pain in her chest increased as she felt tears start down her face, and her eyes met Naruto's. "It's not okay! I can't… I can't go through this again."

Then, in a blink of an eye, Sakura was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is a day late, but I had a few scenes I wanted to perfect, and I really needed to make sure I did them the way I pictured them.**

 **As for the chapter... I think we all have some shock to get through here... It was a hard chapter for me to write to be honest. Getting through the ending of this chapter kept making me emotional as I was writing.**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

 **Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


End file.
